Is Just To Love
by Lamina Court
Summary: PreOotPSequel to TGTYEL We're back for 7th year with LJ, the Marauders, Jen, Mel, Ara, Gus, two new surprising teachers, and more! C'mon and have a laugh!
1. A Summer's End

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from _any_ Harry Potter book. If you don't recognize it: Hey it's mine! There's a small bit of 'Puff the Magic Dragon' – I do not own it. And the 'Mervin' bits are from 'Robin Hood Men In Tights'. I hope you enjoy it.**

**_BEAVER BUDDY_ BROUGHT ME TO 500 REVIEWS FOR TGTYEL!!! Let's all give her a round of applause!! *applause breaks out* Absolutely lovely.**

Hey guys I'm back for the sequel to The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn…

Good to know half of you already guessed the title of my third instalment. ;) Well, as a 'Welcome to Chapter One!' I'm giving you guys a hugely long chapter. Hugely. So, enjoy it and tell me what you think! Adios!

PS. Jen and Sirius' summer are combined. Just letting you know. ;)

*     *     *

"Hello! How many today?" Lily chirped. 'Oh someone's going to pay for this…' She grumbled inside, trying to ignore how sore her cheeks were from smiling all day.

"Four and a half." The man laughed, gesturing to the sleeping boy in his wife's arms. They were both laughing.

Lily faked a laugh. "Highchair then? " The man nodded and she grabbed a highchair. "Right this way." Lily sat the family near the back of the restaurant. "Your waitress will be right with you." She smiled. "Enjoy your meals." Lily walked away, smiling like she so often did at work, and back to her post. "Four and a half…" she grumbled, "Been said _too_ many times…" Lily looked around and started organizing her front area, dusting her hostess podium.

"Lily dear you can go on break, I'll take your post." Mr. Evans said, putting his hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Thanks daddy." With a real smile Lily walked into the back. "Bloody hell… it has to be illegal to force someone to be constantly perky." Looking around, she grabbed a teacup and poured herself some Earl Grey. "Oh yea…" she said after taking a sip. "That was so good."

Petunia ran into the back. "Freak, there's an owl trying to get in every time customers open the front door!" She hissed at her sister.

Lily shot up, ignoring her tired feet that begged her to stay, and ran back into the lobby. "Excuse me." She pushed past the people waiting to be seated. Lily opened the door and saw the owl circling above. It swooped down and landed on her outstretched arm. She was about to take the letter off its leg when she noticed the crowd of twenty or so people watching her…

"You attracted way too much attention…" she mumbled to the Tawny, barely moving her lips. It hooted in indignation. Biting her lip, she turned and brought the owl in the restaurant. "Quickly to the back, Lily…" She urged herself on, trying to shield the owl from view.

"Lillian!" Lily stopped and closed her eyes. "Lillian, what in blazes do you think you're doing?" Her father hissed at her.

"There were too many people outside!" She hissed back. "I'm taking it to the back-"

"Oh no you're not! Not in my restaurant." He kept his voice quiet, and pointed to the front door. "Back outside."

"Daddy you're attracting more attention." Lily stated simply. "It's from school. I want to know if I made Head Girl."

Her father took a shuddering breath, trying to calm himself and stole a quick glance at his customers behind him. They seemed to have not noticed the owl… Grabbing his daughter by her owl free arm, he guided her to the staff area, blocking both her and the bird from prying eyes. "Make sure that thing doesn't go near the kitchen." Mr. Evans said, pointing at the bird. The owl ruffled its feathers and snapped his beak at the finger before it.

"Ok daddy, thanks." And then she rushed to where she was previously. "Let's see what you have for me…" She untied the letter eagerly. "Dear Ms. Evans," the owl flew to the back of her chair. "Please note the school year begins, yadda, yadda, yadda… list of books, ok…" She flipped to a different page. "Congratulations for making Head Girl!" Lily screamed, jumping up and down. The owl, sensing the excitement, began to screech and lightly flap its wings.

Petunia ran in, but before she could scold her sister, Lily jumped Petunia into a hug. Petunia, although shocked, pushed Lily off.

"The whole bloody restaurant can hear you. Keep it down Lily." Petunia said quietly, straightening out her clothes before leaving.

Lily stood there dumbfounded. "She called me Lily…" It sounded odd coming from her sister's mouth after nearly 7 years of absence.

"What's this I hear about my baby girl being Head Girl?" Mr. Evans asked happily, coming into the back. Lily laughed and ran to her father, giving him a longer and stronger hug than she had Petunia. "Congratulations Lily."

"Thanks daddy." She pulled away. Crossing her fingers she skimmed the page again.

"So who are you working with this year, hun?" Her father asked, also crossing his fingers, but for different reasons. That Patrick kid sounded appealing to him. Silent, studious…

A huge smile broke out on Lily's face that told her father the answer. "James Potter!" She squealed. "Oh I'm so happy!" She hugged her father again. "Can I get off early and go congratulate him? Do you think he got his letter yet?" She asked, taking her badge out of the envelope.

"No Lily. You just have an hour and a half left, you can wait." He replied with a smile. The owl hooted. "And can you get that bird out of here now? Through the back door perhaps?"

"Sure, I'll just get him some food and water." She made a beeline for the kitchen and got two strips of bacon from the head chef. "Just an hour and a half…" Lily said as the owl ate and drank.

She took the bird to the back entrance and let it out, watching it fly away.

She sighed. This day was going to go better than she expected it to…

~     *     ~

"James, are you almost done with the MacWilliam files yet?"

"Almost Mr. Longbottom, a couple more minutes?" James asked, smiling at the young man.

"Yes of course. And how many times do I have to tell you? Frank is just fine. You've been here a month, today's your last day – just call me Frank, ok?" Frank Longbottom smiled back and walked to his office.

"Ok Frank!" James said, loud enough for the other man to hear.

"You pestering Frank again, son?" Mr. Potter asked, walking into his office and loosening the collar of his robes.

"Never." James replied with a shake of his head, still looking down at the papers before him. "Is there any way I could stay here longer?" James looked up.

"Sorry James, but a month was the longest I could get. I tried for the whole summer, but alas-" he sighed dramatically "- I'm just not popular enough."

"About time you figured that out." Frank said at the doorway, his arms crossed. He nodded to James. "You done yet?" He said exasperatedly with a roll of his eyes.

"Just." James said, straightening the papers. He walked around his father's desk and handed them to man. "There you go _Frank_."

"Thank you Mr. Potter." Frank replied importantly. "I'll see that these get filed right away, sir."

"No, no – you can call me James." James said casually, putting a hand on Frank's shoulder. Mr. Potter looked on amusedly.

Franks hand flew to his mouth and he looked at Mr. Potter. "He touched me!" He said in a happy whisper. "Oh wait till I tell the wife!" He ran down the hall and the two Potter's heard him calling for 'the wife'.

"That man is odd…" Mr. Potter said, shoulders shaking with mirth. "Brilliant, but odd." He turned to his son. "Well, you're done James."

James sighed. "Yea, let's go." He looked around one last time, and grabbed his cloak. "Home cooked meal tonight?"

"Sure." His father replied, grabbing his own cloak. "Race you to the lobby." He said, eyes twinkling.

"Dad that's so immature." James shook his head. "Race you!" And he was off.

"You filthy cheater!" Mr. Potter yelled, chasing after him.

Sometime later…

"You only cheated because you knew I'd win." Mr. Potter said triumphantly, throwing Floo powder into the flames of the great fireplace.

"Believe what you want, but that doesn't change the fact I won." James stepped into the fire, shouted "Potter Manor" and was gone. Mr. Potter walked outside the Ministry building and apparated.

They both entered the living room at the same time.

"You're just too old to beat me: James Potter. Quidditch Captain and everyth- Lily?" James stopped mid-sentence when he spotted his girlfriend sitting on the couch.

Mr. Potter spun around in surprise. "Well… what a shock, I mean surprise."

Lily stood up smiling. "Hello Mr. Potter." She looked at James. "You-"

"Me?" He asked, quickly going over every prank him and Sirius had pulled over the summer… Call it a habit.

Lily ran up to him and gave him a kiss. "Congratulations." And then she kissed him harder. Although taken by shock, it didn't take long for James to retaliate.

"Will you be staying for dinner, Lily?" Mr. Potter asked, unfazed.

They stopped and Lily nodded. "If that's all right with you?"

"Perfectly fine." Mr. Potter said as James said: "Damn fine!" happily. Mr. Potter left to the kitchens to tell the House-elves. "We're having lasagne, is that ok?" He called.

"Sure!" They replied.

"So what are you congratulating me for? I didn't mention today as my last day _that_ many times, did I?" He asked, leading Lily to the couch.

"You don't know?" James shook his head. "Well, I guess 'e' is long before 'p'."

"James, you have an owl." Mr. Potter said, bringing the bird into the living room. The owl flew from his arm to James' knee with a soft hoot.

Lily was bouncing on the couch in excitement and James had a good idea why. He smiled at her and took the letter. Hands shaking, he opened it. "Dear Mr. Potter," he started, "Please note, blah, blah, blah…" He flipped past the book list. "Congratulations for making Head Boy!" He yelled, jumping up and sending the owl flying and twittering. "I'm Head Boy!" He yelled again throwing the parchments in the air and spinning Lily around, laughing. "And you're?" He asked, setting her down.

"Head Girl!" Lily shrieked.

"Head Girl!" James clapped and looked at his dad. "I'm Head Boy!" Mr. Potter opened his mouth but James cut him off. "And she's Head Girl!" He pointed to Lily who was holding him.

"Yes I got the newsletter." He said sarcastically with a grin. "Congratulations to the both of you." He gave his over-excited son a hug, where James nearly crushed him. Then startling Lily, he gave her a hug as well.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." Lily said when he let her go.

"Call me David." Mr. Potter said lightly, with a wink at James. Lily wiped away her tears. "Well I think the table is set and dinner is served."

"Mr. Potter, sir?" Stelphie squeaked tentatively. "Dinner is ready."

"Thank you Stelphie."

They went into the lush dining room and ate their lasagne and Caesar salad (with garlic bread of course).

"I believe this celebration calls for candlelight." Mr. Potter said. Lily was confused. Wasn't the whole house lit by candlelight at night? He waved his wand. All other candles were put out and twenty appeared amongst the table. A cork being popped sounded. "And champagne."

_Clang_. Lily dropped her fork. "I love you." She said without thinking. James snorted into his salad, and had a small coughing fit into his napkin for the lettuce that got stuck in his throat.

"Sorry, sorry." He mumbled, keeping his head down and trying not to laugh.

"Why thank you… Lily." Mr. Potter said, eyeing her oddly as he poured three glasses. "A toast." He held up his champagne glass. "To a prosperous year for our new Heads, and to all their friends. May this year be the best of your lives."

"Cheers." And they drank to it.

~     *     ~

"One scoop of cherry, one of mint chocolate chip and one of rocky-road. Got that? I don't want any of the cherry touching my rocky-road." The customer said sternly, watching Mel carefully.

"Yes it's all fine sir. Will that be all?" Mel asked, putting the scooper through the 'clean all' spelled sink.

"Yes, yes, how much?" The man asked irritably.

"15 sickles and 3 knuts." The man counted his money, handed her exact change, grabbed his ice cream and left. Mel could feel a twitch coming. "You know Florean…" Mel said, walking over to her boss and plopping into a chair beside him. "I think of myself as a patient person…"

"Indeed." Florean Fortescue nodded.

"But people like that…" She blew some hair out of her face. "Drive me insane I guess you could say."

Florean laughed. "I know what you mean." He stood up. "Well, it's late, time to close. Thank you for all your help this summer Melissa. I really mean it. Coming in early, leaving late if need be… you've been great."

Mel smiled sincerely. "You're welcome. I'll have to admit I'll miss coming to work here… but I'll stop by before I leave for Hogwarts and when I come home for Christmas." She shook Mr. Fortescue's hand and left. "Good bye."

"Good bye Melissa, until next time." He waved.

Mel waved and left the little parlour, swinging her purse in her left hand. She laughed as Anne Waterfield, a Gryffindor who had just graduated, came out of Magical Menagerie and ran past, chasing her cat (who was known to run away) down the cobblestone road. The lanterns of Diagon Alley were lit and the whole area was peaceful. She walked slowly to the Leaky Cauldron, saying hello to the few she'd pass. 

As she was about to walk past Knockturn Alley, she heard whispered voices. Now, the smart side of her told her to keep walking normally and forget about it. That's why the Sorting Hat wanted to put her in Ravenclaw. But the stupid side of her, the one that enjoyed a bit of excitement, made her stop and listen. That's why the Hat ended up putting her in Gryffindor.

"But Master said that he wants to get that mudblood chick."

"He's putting it on hold for now… something about Gryffindor. But no – he'll be right mad if we try to do this. I say let it go-"

"But she'll be off soon! Bait. She can be bait, and Master can just kill the mudblood when she comes-"

"-you know she wouldn't. Dumbledore is probably all over his plan anyway. And you know how Master is, remember what he said before?"

"About…?"

The more authoritive man sighed in frustration, "And I quote: _Didn't your mothers ever tell you not to play with your food? Yes well, that is not true with your prey. And she, my followers, is my prey._ End quote. If we stay on her, no one will suspect a bigger step-"

Mel had heard enough. She took a few strides backwards then began a speed walk, making noise so they'd hear her coming… they wouldn't think she had eavesdropped…

Quickly making her way to the brick wall before the Leaky Cauldron, she counted the bricks backwards. "Two across, three down." Mel entered the little stone enclosure and entered the pub. "Hullo Tom."

"Why hello Miss Gorman. Work late?" He inquired, seeing her flushed cheeks and sweaty forehead.

"Yes. Took a brisk walk here. Never can be too careful these days, can we?" She attempted a smile but was way too spooked to succeed.

"Too true. Well, I'll talk you some time other then. It's been nice seeing you." Tom said, wiping down his counter.

"Bye Tom." She threw in some Floo powder into the flames, shouted out "Roe Cottage" and was off, speeding through the Floo system.

She stepped out at her house, dusted herself of and headed straight upstairs. She put her ear to get grandparents bedroom door. She heard her grandfather's snores, and her grandmother's knitting needles.

She opened the door slightly and smiled at her Grandma Roe. "Grams, I'm home."

"Oh hello dear. I thought I had heard you. Had to stay late?" Grandma Roe asked.

"Yep, till closing. Well, I'm pooped. See you in the morning. Love you." She blew a kiss and closed the door. Making her way to the bathroom, she flicked on the lights and turned on the tap water. She looked at her reflection.

Her hair was matted down on her forehead, her face pale, and cheeks pink. "I look sick or something…" She muttered. Mel bent down and splashed her face with the cool water, washing off all her make-up.

Bringing the small towel with her, she dried her face and sat down at her desk in her small room. Mel took out some parchment and a quill. She dipped it in some pretty blue ink and began the letter in her cursive writing, to be sent out with Hibou, her grandfather's old owl.__

**Dear Professor Dumbledore.**

**I hope this letter finds you well. This evening on my way home from work I overheard two mean talking in Knockturn Alley. I know, I know – I should have kept going but my Gryffindor side won the battle.**

**I heard something's that might interest you…**

~     *     ~

Peter walked down the streetlamp lit sidewalk. With his hands in his pockets, head down and black robes in his knap-sack, he trudged home from the late night meeting. His thoughts were all a whirl and it was beginning to make him dizzy. He sat upon a bench at a nearby bus stop to collect his thoughts.__

**Peter raised his hand at the meeting and the one elder Death Eater made her way over.**

**"W-why can't we talk to each other?" He had asked quietly, so no other could hear his voice.**

**The Death Eater stepped back from him. "This young individual has made an excellent point." She spoke articulately and slowly for all to hear. "All of you here go to Hogwarts. Knowing each other would jeopardize everything. During dinner you recognize that voice you hear here. You may never have heard it outside of this group, but at school it catches your attention. You search for the owner and are shocked. Too shocked for words. Your friends notice, but keep quiet.**

**"One look in the hall or passed word in a classroom could ruin your entire group. Say someone, a friend, notices and tails you. Say they inform Dumbledore. He speaks to you about your associations that are out of your house and year. Surely there is nothing wrong with that – but if a friend is worried… it must be addressed for the safety of you and the school." She paced in the middle of the circle.**

**"You fumble your words, stutter a response and avoid his gaze." She stopped and looked towards Peter. "As one you are weak, but together you are powerful. After Hogwarts you may know each other, and will be branded with our Master's glorious symbol." Here she lifted up her sleeve, and in the dim light of the forest they could still see it's dark outline on her pale skin: Skull with a snake substituting for its tongue. She put her sleeve back down.**

**"Knowing each other is too risky. You falter in front of Dumbledore and the next thing you know you're telling him everything, weeping at his feet." She looked back towards Peter. "Does that answer your question?"**

**Peter nodded**.

So no one knew he was there… no one there knew who he was… Voldemort didn't even know his name. Peter had stayed later to find out if this was true.

**"What do you want?" The Death Eater had asked. "The meeting is over, go back to your mother Pettigrew – we got her out for you, never forget that." She said coldly to the lone boy standing before her.**

**"Yes, t-thank you. I-I just wanted to know if Master knew my – our, all of our names." Peter asked, sweating and staring at the dirt ground. He cursed his nerves, and once again wondered why he had been made a Gryffindor.**

**"Of course not. There are too many to keep track of. Your group aren't even officially signed in." She took off her hood. Peter had thought correctly – it was the Malfoy lady this time. "Remove your hood Pettigrew." He did. "So young…" She traced her cold, pallid finger down his jaw line. The effect made him shiver. "You may think you're special by being in Gryffindor, but I know you Peter. You couldn't convince anyone there to join. I remember what I saw for you in the orb. You are weak, Pettigrew. Hide behind your strong friends; that is why you are here.**

**"Who will look after poor Pettigrew after Hogwarts? Who will keep him safe when Voldemort killed his father?" Peter flinched at the name. "Who will give him care when his mother went insane? Who will give him strength when his grandfather beat him? His friends and that school he attends.**

**"But what of after school? His friends work and marry, his school is not an option – he is not capable enough to teach others what he himself cannot master.**

**"Who will take him in? Who will rid him of his abusive grandfather? Who will restore his mother to him? Who can make him more powerful than his friends? Voldemort-" Flinch "can, and Voldemort-" Flinch "will."**

Peter ran his hands through his hair and stared at the pavement between his feet. He didn't see the lights, or hear the bus stop and open its door.

"Hey kid – you getting on?" The bus driver yelled.

"Oh, no I'm sorry." Peter apologized, getting up to leave.

"Bloody hippy teenagers… All drugs, no brains." The bus driver mumbled, closing the door and driving on.

Peter kept walking down his street, wondering how late it was now. A few minutes later he got to his driveway and stared at his house. It was in desperate need of a paint job. The white coating was chipping off, and one of the brown shutters on an upper window was hanging by its lower hinge. The windows needed hosing down and the grass cutting.

He dragged himself up the walkway, taking longer than needed. Turning the rusted handle, he wished for his mum to be in bed. Swinging the door open he saw her sitting on the stairs, watching him enter with obvious relief.

"Oh Peter I had no idea where you were!" She put her hands on the sides of her head and sighed. Peter closed the door and took off his shoes. "Where were you?"

"Out." He answered, not in the mood to talk. He began to walk past her to go to the kitchen and get some water.

"Peter I don't know you anymore, you're acting different." Mrs. Pettigrew said, standing and looking down at her son by the stairs.

Peter stopped. "Yea well, you weren't here for most my adolescence. Why do you expect me to be the same?" He looked at her depressingly. "What do you mean you don't know me 'anymore'? You never knew me!" He said angrily. "You chugged depressants for two years before they looked you up. You stopped knowing me when I was seven." He glared at his crying mother and turned. Peter walked into the kitchen and poured himself some tap water.

Mrs. Pettigrew followed him, wrapping her robe tighter and hugged her body. "Peter we're falling apart." Peter put the empty cup in the sink. "Why won't you talk to me?" He brushed past her but she followed. "Tell me what goes on in your head!" She yelled at his back as he went up the stairs.

"You wouldn't understand." He said quietly. "You never would."

She followed him still. "I would if you just talked to me."

Peter slammed the door in her face. He threw his bag in the closet and forcefully shut the door. She would never understand, and neither would he.

~     *     ~

"Ok, ok… um… alright, I got one. How old were you when you got your first kiss?"

Ara thought for a minute, looking up at the twinkling stars. Carl had taken her out for a sunset picnic in a nearby park. Now they sat atop a small hill near a handful of oak trees, lying upon his wool blanket, finding out embarrassing moments from each other.

"I was 5… and was in the park with my mum. This boy I go to school with now was dared to kiss me." She turned her head and looked into Carl's eyes. Ara was laying on her back, one arm supporting her head and her other hand held onto one of Carl's. "I hit him pretty hard after I found out."

Carl was on his side, propping himself with his left arm and tracing circles on Arabella's stomach with the hand she held. "And his name was…?" Carl prodded, lightly tickling her.

Ara giggled and squirmed. "S-Sirius Black." She laughed.

"I'll have to watch out for him, won't I? Carl laughed and kissed Ara lightly. "You will warn him of me, won't you, when you go back to school? Tell him while I'm in the picture, he's not?" Carl tickled her more and Ara curled up and laughed.

"Y-yes!" She screamed, trying to roll out of his reach. Carl stopped and pulled her near, pleased with himself. "As long as you avoid all those female students of yours. They're nothing but trouble for cute guys like you."

"I will even if I have to beat them off with sticks and dragons." Carl said, kissing her on the lips.

"Dragons? Where are you going to find dragons?" Ara asked with a smile, snuggling closer to him. 'And which species?' she thought with a smile.

"Well, there's 'Pete's Dragon'," he said, counting on his fingertips. Ara snorted, "'Puff the Magic Dragon'…" Ara burst out laughing.

"All they need to keep him at bay are string, ceiling wax and other fancy stuff." Ara poked him in the chest, quoting the song.

"Well we better forbid all of that at my school, won't we?" Carl asked, millimetres from her face.

"Mm…" Ara replied. He bent down and kissed her compellingly. Ara obeyed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Smiling while she kissed him, Ara removed one hand from his hair and felt for something on the blanket. 'Ah found it.' She thought, trying not to laugh.

Carl pulled back. "What is it?" he asked. "I could tell that you were laughing or something."

Ara grinned devilishly and brought her outstretched hand to his face, smearing icing all over it from the cake they hadn't finished. "That." She said with a smile.

Carl's mouth dropped in shock, and he stared at her. When Ara got up to run, he grabbed her ankle and pulled her back down. While she scrambled and laughed, he grabbed a handful of cake, feeling it squish between his fingers.

"Get here you!" He yelled, getting up and chasing her around the great oaks. "I am going to smother you in baked goods!" He laughed, trying to find the tree Ara had hid behind.

"In your dreams!" She yelled back, running to another tree.

"Aha!" He saw her. "And when did I tell you about that dream?" He asked, waiting patiently in front of the tree he saw Ara run behind. "Ha!" He jumped around the tree and smeared the vanilla cake down her cheek. "Well I caught you." Carl said, holding her upper arms, getting a cake imprint on her left. "What's my prize?"

Ara pleased herself for noticing that he still had an icing smear on his cheek. "A bath?" She mused, taking off a bit of icing with her finger, and putting it in her mouth. She leaned forward and got the rest off, hands free, (A/N: *winks*) and Carl worked on hers, Soon their lips met and both tasted of sweet vanilla.

After a vigorous half hour snog session, they decided to pack up. Carl drove her home, had another ten minute kiss, and then left. Ara walked into her house, smiling.

"Well, well, well…" Janine said from the living room. "And here I was – about to call some Aurors to find you." Ara opened her mouth, but Janine continued. "Put you picture in the paper…"

"Oh, we-"

"Call Scotland Yard…"

"Janine!" Ara exclaimed with a laugh. "It's only 10."

"Uh huh…" Janine stood up and walked over to Ara. "And what is on your face?" She asked, flicking off some dry icing.

Ara turned red and smiled. "That," she said, "is none of your business." She turned and walked up to her room. Janine followed. (A/N: Like every annoying parent does…) When Ara took her coat her aunt burst out laughing.

"Now you **have** to explain **that**!" She laughed, pointing to Ara's upper left arm.

Ara looked down and felt herself go beet red when she spotted the white handprint. "We had an icing war." She stated matter-of-factly but with a face that belied a smile.

"Uh huh…" Janine leaned on the doorframe, her brown eyes dancing with suppressed laughter.

"Oh shut up you." Ara glared, putting her coat on a hanger.

"Ouch." Janine closed her eyes and mocked pain. "You kiss your boyfriend with that mouth?" She smirked.

"Out!" Ara yelled, throwing a hanger at the door laughing. Janine closed the door with a grin. "You sound like Sirius!"

~     *     ~

"Check." Jen said, leaning back in her seat and grinning broadly at the chessboard in front of her.

Sirius looked near to tears. His hair stuck up from every time he ran his hands through in frustration. He was gripping the hair above his ears, leaning on his elbows, muttering to himself, and searching the board frantically for some sign of help. The chess pieces weren't helping much.

"What do you think you're doing you lazy swine?!" His pawn screeched as Sirius' hand hovered above it. Jen heard him mumble 'I dunno…' with wide eyes, and a rapidly growing twitch. "You bloody inguinal!" Sirius' hand shot back to his lap. "Don't move me. Now, Joseph over there – **he's** expendable-" Sirius' eyes flickered to the other side of the board, to his front line, "-get his arse beaten off by her knight."

"But he's guarding my Queen…" Sirius said to the abusive pawn.

"Oh no he's not dearie." The Queen scoffed. "He's not doing a darn thing. Pardon my language Henry." She added to the King by her side. The King muttered something that sounded like 'ruffians…' That prompted a 'hmph' and slap from his usually benign wife.

Sirius whimpered something unintelligible and flicked at his left ear for inspiration.

"Oh do something you feeble wanker!" A different pawn yelled.

"Oh shut your trap you over strung malinger!" The first obscene pawn yelled.

"Uh guys, can't we all just get along?" A castle asked.

"That's it!" Sirius yelled, jumping from his seat and effectively sending his chair flying. "I give up! I cannot work with these – these pawns of Satan!"

The Queen put her hands to her mouth. "Well I never-"

"Listen to me sonny-" The King began.

"No need your Majesties! I will make sure the hooligan does not get away with his crude tongue-" Said the one knight Sirius had left, unsheathing his white marble sword.

"Oh shut up you horse's ass-" The first pawn broke in.

"You're such a cantankerous individual, Mervin." Joseph, the 'expendable' pawn threw in.

"Mervin?" The Bishop snorted. "Your name is Mervin?"

"What of it?" Mervin, the beginning pawn asked bitterly. All the chess pieces, black and white alike, laughed. "Oh shut up!"

"Alright…" The Bishop hushed everyone. "…Mervin." They all burst out laughing again.

Sirius watched the board in amazement as they all picked on 'Mervin', the anger management needing pawn.

Jen sat, still slouched, fingers entwined below her nose. "Well it looks like I won." She stated with a smile.

Sirius grumbled and poured the chess pieces back into their little black velvet bag (with a lot of cursing on Mervin's part). "Yes well… I get black next time."

"Sure." Jen agreed with a smirk. "I think I can handle Mervin and the gang." Laughter was heard from the slightly shaking bag, and cursing from the aforementioned pawn. "Shall we get a snack?" Jen asked gleefully, jumping up. "I'm in the mood for some nachos, you?" Sirius grumbled and followed her downstairs from the sunroom across from Jen's room, on the fourth floor.

As Jen and Sirius descended the stairs they heard their father enter. Sirius and Jen shared an excited look and ran down to the third floor to see their father walk to the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Jen yelled, starting to run down to the main floor (second) with Sirius on her heels. Their father looked up and acknowledged them with a nod. He continued his walk to the kitchen.

"Why don't you go spend time with the children before dinner, Orion?" Mrs. Black asked, puring her husband a glass of red wine.

"I'm tired, Celica. I just got back from Russia I need to rest." Mr. Black yawned.

Sirius and Jen stopped where they were and his behind a statue of Chiron Black the Masterful (who, by legend, had ridden and tamed a male Unicorn at the age of 30, unscathed) to hear their parent's conversation. What teenager wouldn't?

Mrs. Black sighed. "Will you spend time with them tomorrow or are you too busy?" Mrs. Black's voice was cold. "Do you have some major assignment that needs to be done by tomorrow, that you can't put it off for a few hours?"

"Celica, please don't harass me tonight, I've had a long-"

"Day? Yea, so have I. A bloody Norwegian Ridgeback nearly ate one of my coworkers for not being properly secured. I have to undergo reports and write up pages of information and details as to why it happened. I, too, had a bad, long day, but I spent time with them earlier and plan to later tonight as well." Mrs. Black slammed the cupboard door closed, and its glass pane shattered onto the counter.

"Celica, I know your days aren't perfect, but you know I would if I could. I love them-"

"Do you?" Mrs. Black interrupted, fixing the broken shards. "Well I'll be damned if they know it. When was the last time you told them?"

Mr. Black faltered. "I-I don't know-"

"And what about the last time you **showed** them that you loved them? Nothing materialistic. Actions speak louder than words, Orion, and you've done shit with them since you've gotten promoted twelve years ago." Mrs. Black paused to collect herself and Mr. Black seemed to be chewing on her words. "So you know how many times I've gone to them during the night? All throughout their childhood, and even now they scream from nightmares-" Jen and Sirius looked at each other confused, then back at the scene before them "-and do you know who they're usually calling for? You.

"You Orion. They love you, but their screams tell me they think you deserted them. They didn't fear the boogie-man or monsters in their closest as children. They feared your permanent abandonment.

"You were never there to console when Jen broke up with her first boyfriend over the summer between second and third year, nor were you there when they came home for Christmas break fourth year to congratulate them on joining the Quidditch team. Sirius nearly got expelled this year and you don't even know why, do you?"

Sirius gulped and Jen squeezed her hand.

"He nearly got expelled?" Mr. Black asked, angry and completely dumbfounded by this information.

"And I wonder if you'll be there when they graduate. They're going into their seventh year, Orion, and moving out afterwards. By the time your life slows down, theirs will pick up and all that time you missed to toss a Quaffle with your son or lecture your daughter about boys will be gone.

"They will be gone." Mrs. Black finished, sitting at the table beside her husband. "Why are you afraid to love them?"

"I'm not afraid to love them, Celica. I'm afraid of them loving me too much. If I die on the job I don't want them distraught over it. I want them to be happy." Mr. Black said finally.

"Do you think they're happy with the way you treat them?" Mrs. Black whispered, standing. "Do you think they'd rather know and love you, or regret and forget you? The biggest step in healing after a loved ones death is remembering the good times, not the bad. Do you three have any good times together after their age of 5?

"Just love them, Orion. Love them like a father should. You're their father. Their **father**. Whatever that means to you, make it happen for them." Mrs. Black walked out of the kitchen wiping her eyes. She gasped when she spotted Sirius and Jen. Her daughter crying, and son angry. "I'm sorry you had to hear that." They heard a chair move sharply across the floor and saw their father come around the corner.

His face was pale and he was worn down. His regular stiff and straight stance was hanging and limber. He walked towards his children, trying to find the words that rested so heavily on his tongue, taunting him.

Jen backed up, tears going down her pink cheeks while Sirius stepped forward, guarding her from more pain, glaring at his father.

"Jen, don't cry…" Their father said despairingly, reaching forward slightly.

"What would you care?" Sirius spat. "You never calmed her tears before, you never cared."

Jen's voice cracked as she spoke. "Do you love us?"

Mr. Black's eyes widened. "What? Of course I do, pumpkin. I've always love you two, no matter what I've said or done-"

"Or not done." Sirius cut in sharply. "I had to hold your daughter for half an hour last month while she cried over you. **Last** **month**. And don't think it's the first or last time that will happen."

"Sirius-"

"Oh you know my name? I'm surprised." He interrupted sardonically.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me. I love you two and… and want to start over." He put his hands in front of himself. "I know it's farfetched and will take a while… but – what could I do to make it up?" He asked dejectedly.

"You can't." Sirius said, shoulders slumping. "But to start, take off the rest of the summer. Call in tomorrow and demand from now till September second to see us off to Hogwarts. That's the best you can do right now."

Mr. Black seemed hesitant. That was nearly two weeks… an unexpected two weeks off for his children's love? "Ok, I'll-I'll do it."

"And if they don't let you?" Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"I won't quit my job, Sirius, with the times we're in and facing. But trust me, they will give me it off." Mr. Black said, trying to persuade his son to believe him.

"Alright then." Sirius turned, put his arms around Jen and led her to the stairs, and up.

Mrs. Black beamed a watery smile at her husband. "I'm proud of you, love." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "You know, before you make the call… there's something else you've been neglecting." She smiled seductively and pulled him into the basement. He complied eagerly.

Sirius and Jen continued to Sirius' room, fourth floor, top of the stairs. They, reading each other's minds, lay down on Sirius' bed and held each other. Jen tucked her head under Sirius' chin, and wrapped her arms around his waist. Sirius rested his chin atop her head and rubbed her back. They would lay like that for a while every since they were children, to feel secure in each other's arms – know that they were there for the other.

"Do you think he will, Sirius?" Jen asked quietly.

Sirius thought for moment. "Yes. He seemed desperate enough to get to know us, and he's never taken much time off anyways." He added bitterly. Then he groaned. "He's going to ask about the expulsion thing…"

Jen smiled and burrowed her head further into the crook of Sirius' neck. "It's ok, he doesn't know about Remus." Sirius felt her smile broaden against his skin. "What do you think they're doing right now?"

"Having sex." Him and Jen burst out laughing, then stopped abruptly with a synchronized: "**Eeew**…"

~     *     ~

"Ok littlest brother, this is where I leave you, half an hour early. Have fun, come see me if you get bored and restless. I think I have a few dog biscuits on me if you're hungry." Romulus said, simultaneously patting Remus' back and his pocket.

Remus shook his head. "I'm not sure whether to take your humour of everything in life as a hindrance or a help."

"Oh help littlest brother, it only serves as a help. If you don't pop by this evening-" insert fake sniff here "-I'll understand."

"Sorry if I prefer my family alive, and not wreaking havoc on the people of Hogsmeade." Remus rolled his eyes and grabbed a stick. "I'll see you in the morning oldest brother." Remus said, about to prod the knot on the Willow. "Out of curiosity – where are you staying tonight?"

Romulus smiled. "That new lady at the Three Broomsticks asked me to stay at her place last month I was here. I nearly stayed the entire night at that pub… I bought her so many butterbeer after her shift was over…"

"You looked worse than me. You bought more than butterbeer oldest brother - you were pissed that night. Do you even know her name?" Remus asked, prodding the knot.

"Rosmerta, blimey she's a looker…" Romulus snapped back to reality when Remus laughed. "What?"

"You should see James and Sirius with her, all shameless flirting or joking around. She loves it when we go in… But I got to get going. See you tomorrow." Remus had to prod the knot once again and scramble in before the tree whipped him.

"James Potter and Sirius Black cannot stand up to the utter charm of the Lupins, Remus!" Remus heard his brother call, away from the Willow's grasp. Laughing to himself, Remus kept on through the tunnel. Having his brother around was great, made his anticipation towards the full moon dull a bit. Of course having Animagus friends was great, but they still took pity on him. Romulus' attitude slightly changed since he left for Australia (never mind the small accent he picked up) and he joked about nearly everything. He amused Remus by saying that life threw him shit, so he should take it as a gift, and thank life for it – just to piss life off.

Smiling, Remus speed walked to the trap door and pulled himself through. Remus looked around, no doubt by himself tonight. That brought a pang to his gut. It was going to be like last month when no one could make it… He kicked the door shut and dragged himself to the armchair. That walk through the tunnel, over roots, tripping over stones, and the long walk itself took a lot out of him. He plopped down onto it. He curled into a ball, resting his head on the armrest and tucking his feet between the seat cushion and other armrest. It was starting soon…

"S-so… c-cold…" He stuttered, his teeth chattering, his head splitting, and body shaking. He bared his teeth as the transformation began.

Crying out in agony when his back arched and lengthened, he fell off the chair. His body jerked as his muscles contracted and shaped themselves to that of a wolf. Five minutes later yellow pigment seeped through his normally light blue eyes and he howled, signalling the beginning of a restless, destructive, lonely night.

Moony stood from the floor, growling softly at his surroundings. So he was alone again this time, was he? **So be it**. He puffed out an angry breath through his long snout. He heard a creek upstairs in the bedroom. **His** bedroom. **His** territory.

Stealthily stalking up the dust covered stairs, Moony kept his teeth exposed and hackles raised. A few stomps echoed across the hard wood floor. He reached the upper floor and surreptitiously crept to the bedroom door that was open but a foot. It streamed light from the full moon onto Moony's paws then glinting in his ochre eyes.

A shadow fell before the light and hid the werewolf. Without a thought, Moony charged its victim, taking the tall creature by the neck and surprise.

An agonizing whinny escaped the creature's mouth, and a sharp kick with its hooves to Moony's hind legs shook the werewolf back to thinking where he now lay, down the hall.

Prongs?

The stag stumbled backwards from the attack and stared at the werewolf in shock with its great brown eyes. Deep red blood crept down the chestnut brown fur of the stag.

Moony whimpered and attempted to stand, but his left hind leg had received the almighty blow. Panting, he bowed his head and tried to forget the pain. He heard the hooves trot over to him and felt the antlers nudge his head. Moony, in pure restless anger, snapped and grabbed an antler, yet again surprising the bleeding Prongs that evening.

Prongs shook his head and attempted a rear. Finally waiting for Moony to release and come to his senses, Prongs stood in defeat. Moony, sensing this let go and looked at his friends' neck.

If Moony had recognized the creature as a stag, and still attacked in blind rage, Prongs wouldn't be alive to help his friend through the night. Not knowing what he was up against caused Moony's calculations to waver, and he missed the jugular by a few inches. Prongs walked backwards, unable to turn in the narrow hallway, and passed the stairs, facing them. Sobering up, Moony followed on a limp (Prongs didn't care at this point that his friend was hurt, he was bleeding for Merlin's sake…) and went down the steps. Prongs trailed cautiously on his not-made-for-stairs legs.

At the bottom he followed Moony's upright, slightly wagging tail. Reaching the main room they grappled and wrecked the furniture more than it was. The chair now had one armrest. Near morning Moony yawned, in turn getting one out of Prongs.

Bending forward on one front leg at a time, then pulling in and sitting on his hind legs, Prongs readied himself for sleep. Moony circled the spot a few times before tucking his thick black tail in and laying beside his friend. Resting his muzzle on the stag's back, the werewolf fell asleep.

With a slight moan Remus rolled over. Dammit that was a hard pillow… Remus propped himself on his elbows, eyes closed, he punched it a few times. His pillow groaned and croaked out a: "Bugger off you bloody idiot!"

Wait, his pillow groaned? Remus opened his now light blue eyes and saw that his pillow was none other than James' ribcage and spine. Apologizing, Remus sat up and rubbed his face. God his leg hurt. He winced as he stood and helped James do the same.

"Sorry about kicking you last night, mate." James apologized, gasping as he brought his arms to his side. He had spent the entire night (well… what they slept of it at least) on his stomach, head cradled by his crossed arms.

"Why are you apologizing? Look what I did to your neck!" Remus paled more than he already was after he told James to pull down the collar of his shirt, and expose his neck. "Bloody hell…" He muttered. "I'm so sorry James, I really am." He lightly touched it, making James swat his hand away.

"Jut because I don't want you to think that it was your fault, doesn't mean I'm going to pretend it feels like a soft summer breeze when you touch it." James snapped, letting go of his shirt.

Remus said he was sorry once more, and looked confused. "How did you get here Prongs?"

"My dad has an overnight excursion." He walked over to a boarded window. "I Flooed to the Three Broomsticks, walked to the back of this place, so as no one saw me, and climbed up the bedroom window." He squinted in the light that seeped through the cracks. "I knew you'd already be transformed by the time I'd have made it here." He looked at the village down below. "Think Romulus left yet?" He checked his watch. "It's 7 o'clock."

"Yea, he's probably en route." Hobbling beside his friend, Remus took another look at the wounds he inflicted. "How are you going to hide and explain those James?"

James took a shard of mirror from the floor, blew the dust from its surface, and examined both sides of his neck. "Well bugger me…" He whispered. There were two tears on each side from Moony's canines, and a few more dotted scratches from the less sharp teeth. The blood was smeared and dried down his neck, staining his shirt and stuck in his hair. "How's this: I got attacked by a crazed carrier owl and had to fend for my life?" Remus shook his head. "I dunno… I'll have a House-elf look at it, fix it up a bit."

"James," Remus sighed, "I don't think a House-elf can fix that. Just make sure you wash up before anyone sees it at the pub. Just **think** of what Madam Rosmerta would say…"

"I know… she'd butcher me herself, thinking I'd gone through the Forest. Well, I'd better go. See you in a week and a bit." James said, going into the kitchen, Remus following him.

"Sure. Thanks for coming by, and hey – congratulations on making Head Boy." Remus smiled.

"You're welcome Moony and thanks." James crawled onto the counter, over the sink and climbed out the window. He jumped onto the foot high grass and ran to the pub.

Remus left the Shack, travelled the tunnel, prodded the knot and met his brother on the other side. "Hey oldest brother."

Romulus smiled. "Hey, I brought you some butterbeer and toast." He handed them to Remus. "I know pumpkin juice or something would be healthier in the morning… but butterbeer just warms you right up – like a hug in a drink." Remus took them gratefully and laughed at his brother. Definitely got pissed last night… They began their trek back to Hogsmeade. "What happened to your leg?" Romulus asked, concerned.

Remus looked the best he could, sheepish. "Oh… got into a bit of a fight with a table." He said distractedly, he could tell Romulus was trying not to laugh. 'After I tried to bite its head off…' Remus added silently to himself.

He was really going to apologize to James next time he sees him…

"So how'd the date go?" Remus asked, throwing the crust to the ground for the owls or other birds to find.

"I think I passed out."

*     *     *

Ok, wow – I'm done the first chapter. *tear* Well, I hope you enjoyed it. A lot of emotions once again, but that's cause we're getting into each of their summers, and thus home life. Much more personal. Not all the chapters leading to Hogwarts will deal with each of them – this is the last. And when I read over it, I started to question my sanity when I reached the chess game part… I really did. Anywho – tell me what you think (in a **review**), and yea… my thanks for Chapter 30 of The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn…

**everblue3**: I know what you mean with the bar stools in the water. Although I have no memory of it (I was 3), my family and I went to Mexico, and there're pictures of it… The helium/Oompa Loompa thing was what my friends did. Picture 2 guys  - one tall, hairy (like, he has a **huge** fro) and deep voiced; and the other average height, well, average everything, no high or low voice. Well, they sang the entire Oompa Loompa song with helium. I think it took them a few balloons… Five maybe? Ok, and the phrase "Lily will love you in them" has many meanings, eh? Ok, I see two. Possibly three. You've read my reviews for other stories and think they're informative? I really don't know which ones you've read (lol) but I think I really tried to 'review' (in the real sense of the word) all your chapters! Even with the odd anecdote… (I told Sarah that I told you about the 'dirty scrabble' game. We were talking about it (around 4 of us), and I brought it up. She went red and started banging her head on the table.) And you got the titles right too. *sighs* I can't surprise anyone these days… Anywho – thanks:):)

Star: Well here's the sequel! :) It wasn't as funny as it could be… well not so much **not** funny, but there were some **darker** things than usual. I'll try to remember to keep up the humour! ;) Thanks for the review!!

**KeeperOfTheMoon**: Lol – I'm glad you still love it! Hope you liked this chapter. :) Thanks!

**LizMarauder4eva**: Ok, I have to say this: You sound like my friend. I would honestly think you were her if I knew she read the books. Just the way you type, ex. lolz, I honestly thought you were her for a second, but that's done now. And the last one was long, eh? This one's longer! I'm trying to not keep upping them cause I don't want to end up with like, 20 000 words per chapter. I really couldn't type that much. Well I **could**, but I don't want to, not without going from updating once a week, to once every 2 weeks. ANYwho. Thanks for the review!

**Beaver** **Buddy**: Oh yes – hip hip hooray! Hope you liked the first chapter! Just as, if not more, eventful this time around, eh? Thanks for the review!

**Moe23**: Ah yes – a sequel. Makes me feel special – and in turn, you should feel special too. Evanescence? Being sold on TV? Dammit… and I have to wait another… 16 days! Damn. Anywho – thanks for the review!

**penpunk**: Yes, no waiting for sequel. I'd feel bad postponing it just cause I could. But I'm just nice that way. ;) I think you're one of three or so people who told me what you liked and didn't like… *lol* Thanks! I really wanted that. I think theirs comedic timing in writing… maybe it's comedic 'styling'? I don't know. I know, I don't like sad things… but we can't all be puppy dogs and sunshine, can we? (If only we could… *sighs*) And when do I find time to write? Ok, I'll let you in on a secret. I don't have school **or** work right now (taking a year off, and the restaurant I worked in ran out of business). I'm just mooching off my parents as much as I can until they threaten me with rent (which has happened – but only jokingly) or kick me out. But I **am** looking for work. And I tend to write late at night… after dinner to midnight is when I'm the most creative… Anywho… yes! See you in your next review! Thanks for the last one!

**GreenEyedPickle**: *LOL* Glad you liked the Oompa Loompa bit… I was really thinking of taking it out. Honestly – I think someone put crack in my mashed potatoes or something when I wrote that… It's something you and your friends would do? Well, it is something my friends **did**. And it really was the funniest thing… Yea, I like putting humour in the chapters, even the sad ones. It's like the comic relief characters in Shakespeare (**not** that I'm comparing my self to Shakespeare!!!) – you just need them. I like Remus and Jen the best too (and not cause my name is Jen, and that I'm in love with Remus… *looks around nervously*). I think I need some more James and Lily moments though… but Remus and Jen are so fun… ah well. Thanks for the great review!

**~sundust~**: I'm happy you think the last chapter was the greatest! :) Yes – you are yet another who has recognized the titles of my story… Ok, there's a slight problem with the gift this time around. You see I gave up tea (hot tea, cause Tuesday I accidentally had about 5 mugs of iced tea with my friends when we ate out. All you can eat fajitas baby… so I changed it from **all** tea to just **hot** tea…) and so a nice steaming cup of Earl Grey tea would do me wonders right now… (Hence the reason Lily has Earl Grey in the beginning… *blushes*) But if it weren't for Lent – I'd be using it! But I will take the plate, and hide the cup for another… 30 or so days. So, thank you for the review!! Hope you liked this one! ;)

**TheSilverLady**: Oh you think it's the best? Aww… thanks! So, Sirius is your favourite? Well, coming up (I think chapter 3…) has a lot of Sirius. Mmm… I do enjoy him too. Thanks for the review!! Hope you liked this chapter, too!

**VoldemortsIllegitimateChild**: Yes – and I updated again! Woo! *lol* Hope you liked this chapter, the beginning of more fun, as much! Thanks for the review!

**geordie** **lass** **4eva**: Ooo… Brilliant you say? *blushes* Well that was very nice of you. Happy you like my writing, and hope you liked this chapter. ;) Thanks for the review!

**Dani**: *lol* Feel bad for Remus and Jen? I feel bad for stopping their…**time** together (as Romulus says), but it was just too fun. Oh good! I'm promised a review for every chapter? That's too cool! :):):) Well, thanks for all the reviews!

**running-out-of-ink**: No you haven't reviewed this before. ;) Aw, one of your favourites – how sweet. Ok, I took the 'love' to heart and deleted a few. (lol) But you mean when they say: "Bye, love" or "I love you"? Cause some people say I love you so much… but you mean the former, right? MSTT was one of my favourite parts as well – I was crying with laughter when I thought of it in bed. I'm not usually one to do that with my own stuff, but yea – I couldn't help it. It's one of those things you would have loved to be there for… Well, thanks for the review, and being truthful with the 'love' thing! Hope to see more of you!

**kerry**: *sighs* You amuse me… but you already knew that. I'm trying to remember if I commented on anything in the e-mails… damn – can't remember (although they're saved for the info you gave me…) Anywho – that's the second time you've commented on my musical taste. ;) (speak of the devil – Evanescence come on right now…) With the Remus and Jen part, I **was** thinking of having Troy pop in, or have Sirius follow her for something… but then I thought: Romulus – he'd be great! Although I think Sirius walking in on them would have been **hilarious** (wheels turning in head for future chapters… hmm… Sirius, eh?) I'll have to think about that… Ok then – thanks for the review! (and you **won't** be a Death Eater)

**Nessie**: You're dependant on me getting Sirius and Ara together? Well, it won't happen for a while… I think. But there is some S/A coming up (chapter 3 I think) that you can look forward to. :) Just remember that Sirius will always remain a little daft. Ok, I'll put you in (or you could wait till the 3rd sequel and be like… I dunno, a coworker. *lol* No, I'll probably put you in here…) Thanks for the review!

**song*breeze**: Hellohello. And yes – you are also correct with my title to be… Honestly – I think everyone has seen that movie. I still cry too. I think I've seen it about… 10 times? Not sure. Ok, and I'm confused… random Becki chapter? Did you ask to be in it at some point? Cause I have all the request reviews saved, but not one with yours on it… so could you brief me on that if I don't ask you online! Ok well, thanks for the review!! :)

**LadyArwen**: I did spoil Remus and Jen didn't I? Well, I wanted to keep my rating at PG-13… and God knows it would have been R in a few sentences… *lol* Wouldn't that have been a surprise for you guys? Ok… with Romulus – I'm not sure what part he'll play, but he will be there every now and again. **Actually!!!!** I just had an inspiration!! OMG!! YES! Yes – he will be there… I can see a plan forming in my head… I was going to try something for a while, but couldn't think of any characters to fill the space – but there we go! Thank you for bringing him up!! *Lol* Glad you liked the Oompa Loompa – I wasn't too sure how that'd go over… I was iffy on it myself. It would have been hilarious if you told me your fave/least faves for every chapter. Wow. That's 60 things all together! Oh I am so jealous that you're majoring in Ancient Egypt… I'd love that… maybe I'll take that in college/university… hmm… anywho! Thanks for the absolutely great review!

**bananafanayou**: Oh thank you! Sequel for Harry's time? No I highly doubt it. Highly. I don't want to impose on Harry and Co, and try to make them have all the correct quirks, thoughts, etc. That's why I like L/J fics. But, if ever I get bored writing original fiction when I'm done this series, I might just pop out with a one or two page short story of the HP universe. Thanks for the review. :)

**mugglewolf**: Thank you :) Well, here's the sequel, hope you enjoyed the first chapter!

**SiriDragon**: Oh I hate it when you can't review! It says either 'Cannot Find…' or 'Invalid request…' or something. Anywho – I'm happy you came back to review! Thanks so much!

**Amethyst**: Welcome, and at least you know who to talk to in your school about Hp! I think only… 10 people in my grade read HP… but that's a bunch of 18 year olds! But I'm outta there, so I don't really care anymore. And did you say there're only 350 people in your **school**?? We had 2000 in our 4th year of being open! Anywho – you said you'd act it out? Ok, explain to me how you'd do the peanut butter thing. *lol* Thanks for the review!!

**Jess**: Ah yes – Liv. Aw, all you said made me feel so good! You stayed up till 1 am to read this? I know how you feel… I've done that before, too. And I don't think you're babbling! I still think it's like… I don't know, psychedelic or something that you guys actually talk about this at school! Thanks for the **fabulous** review!

**Liv**: Wonder if Sirius and Ara get together? Well, in the mean time – do you like how he was her first kiss? I think it's cute. Tell Price I say hi. And as for a IJTL being long… I don't know if it'll reach the length of TGTYEL because that had all the story developments and character introduction… but I'm sure it'll be a fine length. But one thing I can assure is that the chapters will be longer. Like, compare this one (8,465 words) to Chapter 1 of TGTYEL (1,341 words) – big difference, eh? Well, thanks for the review!! Hope you liked this chapter!

**luza**: Aw, thanks for the congrats! Really, thanks for all the compliments! I always love new readers!! I'm happy you like my writing (and plot/characters… but it's sort of the writing that counts, eh?) Hope you liked the beginning of the sequel as much! Thank you!

**magnolia**: Thank you! Happy I'm still doing well! And you know what? You reviewed just before I posted this! Lucky you! I'm happy you liked the cookie monster. You're the only one who mentioned it!

And for everyone who **review**ed other chapters? Here're your thanks: **Dani** ( :) Thanks!), **amy** (Glad you liked the prediction), **magnolia** (Yea, with the Figg thing… I'm working on it. I have a few ideas in the works don't worry. ;)), **song*breeze** (Hello again. 102 Dalmatians would be **marvellous**). **Beaver** **Buddy** (Ok, I'm working out some way of getting you in! If you have anymore info to send – do it in e-mail, ok?), **nerdypurdy** (Glad you're hooked, and I hope you enjoyed the last 12 chapters – what with MSTT and Valentines day!), **Xnedra** (That was a great review, honestly. With the speeches, I wrote them thinking of what I would feel and write if it were one of my friends that had died. So I cried while writing them – and am glad that they were well received.).

Alright, so we've started the sequel, and thus seventh year! Woo! Ok, so tell me what you think (in a **review**, what else?) and I'll see you all next week!!

Ok, just a quick question: Some people put '::waves::' in their reviews (you know who you guys are), and I'm wondering – are you actually waving at any point when you do that? Cause I wave back (*laughing so hard*), and I want to know if my waves are being received… That's all really.


	2. God Speed Your Fluff To Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from any Harry Potter book. If you don't recognize it: Hey it's mine! Song is 'Unchained Melody' by the Righteous Brothers. Love that song.

Hey guys! Wow! I got some great reviews for chapter one! I was so shocked to get so many!! Thanks so much guys. But here's Chapter 2! Not anywhere near as long as the first chapter – don't expect many of those! This is my normal length – over 5000 words. So yes – this is strictly Lily and James (and their families – but still – Lily and James) seeing as it's their story, eh? And it's fluffy! Oh the fluff! I hadn't written it yet when I posted last week, or even got it started – or hell I didn't know shit of what was going to be in it! But I think you'll like the result. So yes – here it is!

PS. About 3 or so people thought they were the first reviewer… that was pretty funny cause the one who was the first (_penpunk_) didn't even mention it! Sorry – had to say that. Made me laugh.

PPS. When Lily said that she loved Mr. Potter – it was him _giving_ her champagne that made her say that… does that make sense? It's like when she said that when James first gave her some on V. Day, and later when she mentioned it with Sirius and James. See how James laughed? He found it funny that she didn't even realize that she said that… Ok- just a few people mentioned it, and weren't too sure what to think. Ok- I'm done. Enjoy the chapter!

*     *     *

"Lily," Mrs. Evans called to her daughter from the kitchen, "I was thinking…" she continued as Lily walked into the kitchen from the dining room. "You stayed at the Potter's for a congratulatory dinner, correct?" She asked, drying her soapsud covered hands on the dish drying cloth.

"Yes mum, a few days ago." Lily replied, sitting at the kitchen table, fingering the large pink peonies in a centre vase on the table. Her mum had picked them from her expansive garden earlier that morning.

"Well, what do you say about the two of them – there's only two right?" Lily nodded and Mrs. Evans sat down in front of her daughter. "Well, what do you say about them coming over for dinner sometime before you go off to school?"

Lily's eyes went wide. They had only a few days until summer break was over. "Honestly? Oh mum that would be great!" She gave her mum a hug. "Although I don't know if Mr. Potter would have the time… if he works overtime, but he may be able to." Lily and her mum stood. "How early do you want them? Tomorrow?"

"They can come tonight if they so choose – it's only 9 o'clock, Lily." Mrs. Evans started looking through the pantry. Lily stood there watching her mum. Mrs. Evans looked up and smiled at her daughter. "Well, give them a call or whatever it is you do!" She laughed.

Lily snapped back to reality, gave her mum a huge grin and sped off to her room. "S'cuse me Petunia!" She yelled running up the stairs two at a time. She didn't hear what Petunia yelled, and was happy about that. Lily ran down the hall, past the bathroom, study and to her room, last door on the left, slamming it shut behind her. Psyche jolted awake, glared at the breathless Lily, and resumed her slumber with her head nuzzled under her wing.

"Don't fall asleep Psyche – you're going to have a job to do." Lily said distractedly, rummaging through her desk drawers for some spare parchment. Psyche ruffled her feathers and looked away. "You're not happy for a trip? Too tired?" Lily coaxed, choosing a falcon quill. "Or not just up to it?" She looked up at her owl. "You know, you seem to have gained some weight." Psyche screeched and flew to Lily with her leg out when landed. Lily chuckled. "I just have to write it quickly."

She sat down, dipped the quill and began her letter with a smirk on her face. If she was going to write James, she was going to have fun. Only two parchments later she was done and the parchment was rolled.

"You're going to be happy to go," Lily said cheerfully, "you'll see Cupid." Psyche jerked her bright green eyes to Lily and impatiently stuck her leg out further.

With a laugh, Lily set her out the window en route to the Potter Manor.

~     *     ~

James stood in his room looking at his reflection, newly tailored school robes on, complete uniform below, and his Head Boy badge, newly polished, pinned on his chest.

"I think I look good. Do I look good?" He asked Cupid who was watching atop James' headboard. Cupid hooted his approval. "Only two hoots?" He asked, hut. Well, as hurt as you could get from an ever naked animal judging your attire. "I would say at least four." James continued, buffing out his chest, letting the late morning sun glint off his badge.

"I would have to agree with the bird, James." Mr. Potter amused from the doorway. James dropped his chest. "They have better vision."

James gave his father a sarcastic laugh. "Owl's see well at night. Their day vision isn't the best." He looked at Cupid and stuck out his tongue. Cupid replied with a blink of his deep blue eyes.

Mr. Potter walked into the room and faced James, his back to the tall mirror. He fixed James' tie and straightened the badge, making sure to only handle the sides. He dusted off a bit of fluff from James' shoulder and moved so James could look in the mirror.

They stood side by side, Mr. Potter in his deep green work robes, and a few wisps of grey hair in his bangs. James in his black school robes, and jet black hair. Mr. Potter looked at James' reflection and smiled at his past; James looked at his father's reflection and smiled for his future.

Cupid hooted three times.

The two men looked at the bird.

"Really?" Mr. Potter asked, straightening his robes. "I thought combined we'd at least be an eight." He smiled to James. "Must be the daytime eyes." He looked back at Cupid who was preening his short tail feathers. "Ignore the hair – we're not going to attempt that feat."

Cupid brought his head back up, eyes wide (as they only can be) and started insanely hooting, bouncing up and down.

The Potter's smiled. "Alright…" James smiled. "I knew we'd get through to him some- ow!" James was cut off by talons, belonging not to his owl, cuffing him in the head. "-dammit!" He put a hand to the top of his head. "Well, we know why Cupid got excited…" James stated dryly, going over to the two barn owls that were preening each other's cheeks (A/N: Aww…) and took the hurriedly tied parchment off easily.

"And whose owl is that?" Mr. Potter asked, eyebrow raised from how Cupid acted upon seeing her (well he hoped it was a her) and how the two were acting now.

"Psyche, Lily's owl." James answered, not looking up from the letter he was reading with a growing smirk on his lips and twinkle in his eyes.

"Mr. Potter smiled. "Well, like wizard, like pet, hm?" He muttered. "Well, I have to go into the office for a few hours James."

James looked up; finally taking in the reason his father was wearing his work robes. "Why?" He was confused.

"Frank Longbottom finished his training and passed his test with flying colours along with his wife. There's a luncheon then we're going to have a few drinks-"

"But you'll be back for dinner, right?" James asked suddenly, shaking the parchment for his father to read.Mr. Potter took it and skimmed, mumbling.

"_James love,_

_I miss you so much. Remember the time-_"__

"Skip the first paragraph." James said quickly, going pink and putting a hand over it.

Mr. Potter smiled and began the second paragraph.

"_I can't stop thinking of you. Oh – also remember in Hogsmeade behind_-" James had covered the second paragraph as well. Mr. Potter laughed and gave the parchment back to James. "Read to me what I can know."

James, now sporting a nice shade of magenta, tried to look his father in the eyes. Tried and failed. His father was too amused with the whole situation. "We are requested to join the Evans for dinner tonight or any other before school." Tried and succeeded. His father was mulling over his options. "And I want to go tonight." He finished stubbornly.

Running a hand through his hair, Mr. Potter sighed. "Alright, I'll just go for the lunch then. Write back quick so they can do whatever muggles need to do… I have to get going James." James smiled. "Tell them we'll be there no earlier than four."

James nodded and his father disapparated. Gathering his wits, James went to his desk, pushed away all his homework scrolls and letters from others, and set to work on his reply.

Fifteen parchments later (better than the 20 parchments the previous year), James was ready to send off. He looked to both birds. "So who wants to take it?" He asked. Both looked at him. "Oh fine, be lazy and get fat-" Psyche screeched louder than she did at Lily, but James didn't know that. With an angry ruffle of her feathers she took off and flew through James' window.

James quickly tied the letter to Cupids leg and sent him after the perturbed barn owl. He watched Cupid follow Psyche west, and easily catch up to the unladen bird. James furrowed his brow. 'Odd,' he thought, 'Psyche is usually faster than that…'

He shrugged his shoulders and walked back to his desk and picked up the clutter of parchment on the floor. Spotting himself in the mirror, he laughed.

"I should get changed…" he mumbled to no one, "… into 'presentable muggle clothes'." James thought aloud, going to his walk-in closet, thinking of what Lily wrote in her letter. "Presentable, presentable…" He muttered as he flipped from shirt to shirt, trousers to trousers. Finally choosing a nicely pressed outfit, James began to get ready. Sure there was over four hours to go… but that thought didn't press though his head.

All he thought was: _Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily…_

~     *     ~

Lily circled her rectangular dining table, draped with lily and petunia embroidered linen. She placed the good china plates and teacups for six places. She hummed quietly to herself, now placing the silverware down.

"What are you doing?" Petunia asked, her eyes wide and brain going over reasons to use the good dished and cutlery, and if she was told of any family coming by that evening. "Who's coming over for dinner?"

Lily looked up at her sister and smiled. "James," Petunias eyes grew wide and mouth hung, "and his father, the esteemed Mr. Potter, Auror, well respected by everyone. So I suggest you change into something nicely Petty, they'll be here in an hour or so."

Petunia stomped into the kitchen where her mother and the delicious aroma were. "Mother! Who's coming for dinner?"

Mrs. Evans turned - baster in hand. "The Potters dear. Now get changed, your father will be home soon. He, apparently, picked up something to help entertain our guests and us through our meal." She looked curious and partly nervous.

"I'm not staying for this! It's bad enough having one freak in the house! I'm not staying!" Petunia wailed, stomping her foot and storming up the stairs before her mother could get a word in.

"Petunia Natane Evans – you will attend this dinner tonight or you will not go to the cinema with that boy next weekend!" Mrs. Evans yelled from the doorway of the kitchen and hallway, looking from behind the stairs. Lily heard Petunias muffled scream.

"Mum, she doesn't have to stay." Lily said, walking from the other entrance to the kitchen, from (where else?) the dining room.

"Of course she does, dear." Mrs. Evans said distractedly, going back to baste the roast chicken. "I'll not have her skip an important step in your life."

Lily didn't know whether Mrs. Evans meant her getting Head Girl or having James and his father over to the house and dinner for the first time. She felt she didn't care for Petunia to celebrate, and possibly ruin, either. She settled for appeasing her mum who was, after all, throwing a little dinner party for her and James.

"Sure mum. Look, I'm just going to get ready." Lily concluded.

"Alright, your father will be here any minute." Mrs. Evans turned her head to Lily and smiled as she put the chicken back in the oven.

Lily walked up the stairs, intent on getting ready for her boyfriends arrival. What she didn't intend was to talk to Petunia.

"Lily." Lily turned around and saw Petunia half in the hall from the bathroom. "I don't want to be here just as much as you don't want me here, maybe more. So do me a favour and tell the freaks not to talk to me. I've met them, and that's it."

Lily looked at her sister, he face showing no emotion. "If that's what you want Petunia." She said monotonously. Lily turned back around and entered her room, shutting her door slowly, yet firmly. She kept her hand on the knob and other hand half on the doorframe, and door. She stared at nothing. "Then that's how it'll be."

She got changed, did her hair the way she knew James liked it (down with a few locks lightly curled), and put on a light layer of make up. With a smile and better mood, Lily made her way downstairs to see what her mother reprimanded her father for, half an hour earlier.

Lily turned left when she reached the bottom of the stairs, (if she had looked right she would have seen what the scolding was all about) made her way down the hall, and into their kitchen.

"What was the yelling about earlier?" She asked, running a finger around the edge of a custard bowl. "What'd dad do?" She sucked on her finger.

"Hands out of your mouth when you talk, Lily." Mrs. Evans admonished without looking at her daughter. "And you didn't see it when you came down? Nearly broke you father's back trying to bring it into the house…"Her interest now peaked; Lily took one more finger full of custard and walked through the dining room to the adjoining family room. Lily stopped dead in her tracks.

"Daddy you didn't?" She asked in disbelief. Her father looked up with the biggest boyish grin on his face that she had ever seen. He nodded at her animatedly. With an excited squeal Lily ran to her father who was unpacking some electronics from huge cardboard boxes and gave him a hug. "You are so cool!" She clapped and looked at the wooden speaker that was already unpacked.

It stood to above her waist, reaching 3 feet and went about 2 feet wide. Mr. Evans had unpacked it and the record player already and was now working on the other speaker, cutting the cardboard from around it.

"Sorry I'm doing this right now pumpkin, but I just can't wait to get it set up." He said seriously, standing and gazing at his new stereo. "Ok, one speaker will go there-" he pointed to a corner by the window that faced the front yard, "-and the other there." He pointed to the slender wall that separated the living room from the dining area. "And then I'll just switch this," he patted the new record player, "with the old one there. The wire will have to go over the fireplace mantel, but that's ok…" He sighed in happiness, green eyes glazed over. "I don't care what your mother says, she'll love it when I'm done. Love it." Pulling his pants up slightly from the knees, he knelt down and began untwist-tying the wires.

Lily shook her head and began to leave, but spun back around when she felt the slight rumble from the fireplace. Her father, ignorant of anything other than his new stereo, didn't notice James stumble out.

"James!" She ran to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Lily-" with a pop, Mr. Potter appeared beside him.

"Ah – I made it! You owe me a galleon James." Mr. Potter smiled cheekily and poked his son on the chest. "Even without being here before, I made it in one!" Both him and James just noticed the pile of Styrofoam, cardboard and odd looking wooden boxes… and a slightly balding blond haired man amongst it all.

"Well…" Lily wavered, following their gaze. The two Potter's looked at her. "Hello Mr-" Mr. Potter gave her a pointed look, "-er… David."

He smiled at her. "Hello Lily." His eyes flickered to the clutter on the floor.

"Er, right. Dad?" No response. "Daddy." He looked up and jumped seeing two more people looking at him – neither he'd met before.

Mr. Evans stood quickly and wiped his hands on his thighs. "Sorry about that, Mr. Potter, and – James – is it?" He put out his hand and Mr. Potter shook it with a smile. "Jason Evans."

"David Potter, and yes, this is my son James." Mr. Potter nodded to his son, who shook Mr. Evans hand.

"It's a pleasure, sir." James smiled, trying not to laugh as Lily gave him a thumbs up from behind her father.

"Well, I'll inform Isabella that you're here…" Mr. Evans looked forlornly at his equipment that needed to be put together.

"No need Jason." Mr. Potter said lightly. "I'm sure Lily and James can announce out arrival. I would like to have a look at this… at this… what is this?"

Lily smiled when she saw her father's face light up. "Come on," she said quietly to James ("Well David, just kneel on the ground with me – yes like that…") "We can just leave them at it for a while." James nodded and followed her into the kitchen via the dining room. "Mum?"

Mrs. Evans turned around and beamed at James when he stepped in. "Oh hello James!" She threw her oven mitts onto the counter and walked over to James.

James put out his hand. "Hello Mrs. Evans."

"Oh call me Isabella!" She gave James a hug, which he received awkwardly. "I'm sure you can just call my husband Jason, if he was too occupied with that contraption to mention it…" She shook her head. "Well, I'm sure you want a tour of the house," she looked between the two and their clasped hands, "and some time alone." The two teenagers blushed. "I'll call you down when dinner's ready, shall I?"

"Thanks mum." Lily smiled, and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Thank you, er, Isabella. Dinner smells great!" And with leaving a proud Mrs. Evans behind, they left through the other doorway.

They stole a quick glance into the living room and caught a snippet of the conversation as they quietly snuck to the stairs and went up it.

"And what's this?" Came Mr. Potter's voice.

"Ah yes, that connects the right speaker to the record player." Mr. Evans said, presumably hooking it up.

"And what does this –wire– wire do?" James shook his head when he heard his father's confused but excited voice, halfway up the stairs.

"That is an antennae for the AM radio."

"Ah… and this?"

There was a pause. "That's a twist tie."

Controlling her laughter, Lily held James' hand and played her 'tour guide' role if Petunia were to over hear. "That door is my parents bedroom, that there is Petunia's," she started walking down the hall, "closet, bathroom, this is the study." She opened the door and turned on the light. James walked in behind her and watched her hand leave the light switch. "This is where – James!" The light turned off, then on, off, on. "James, you've seen a light switch before." She sighed exasperatedly.

"I know… but they're so cool… or as Sirius said at Troy's – _groovy_." James smiled and walked further into the room, putting his arms around Lily's waist.

The room was the smallest of the bedrooms but was still quite large. Across from the door was a large window, and in front of it was a mahogany desk littered with papers, pens and books. A little green dome lamp sat at the top centre of the desk. The chair was the same green, with a matching love seat beside the door. The two opposite side walls were tall bookshelves, stuffed with cookbooks, entrepreneur and restaurant ownership books, etc.

"Nice." James commented, looking around. "What about the most important room in the house?" He asked with a sly smile and kiss on the neck.

"Oh, do you have to go to the loo?" Lily teased. She walked out of the room and let James do the honour of turning off the light. "And here, Mr. Potter," she said in a business-like tone, "is my bedroom." She opened her door, last one on the left, showcase style. "Tada." She led him in and closed the door behind him.

"I can't see." James said, looking around in the darkness.

"Isn't that the point?" Lily asked seductively, edging up against his chest. She heard James gulp and felt his heartbeat quicken. Lily laughed. "Here." She said normally, taking James' other hand and lifted it to the wall. With a flick upwards the light turned on.

James blinked and looked at the tan-coloured walls. Psyche sat in her cage, looking at them both by the window, mouse in claw (looking around James for Cupid.). To the upper left corner of the room was Lily's bed, foot pointing to the door. At the foot of the bed were shelves of toys, books and little trophies Lily had won. To the right of the door sat her oak dresser, beside it Psyches cage on a small round oak table, and then the bay window. To the right of the head of Lily's bed was her oak desk.

"That stain right there," Lily said proudly, pointing to the lightened patch on the baby blue shag carpet, "is where I dropped my glass of milk when the owl flew through my window to give me my Hogwarts acceptance letter." She led him to the bed. "And this," she sat him on it, "is where we will be until dinner." She finished, straddling his lap and kissing him.

James crawled backwards, Lily following him – still kissing, until he reached the pillow. He laid his head down, and Lily took off his glasses, putting then on her desk. Lily flattened herself against James, running one hand through his hair as the other went over his chest. James, too, had a hand tangled in Lily's hair, while the other held her firm on the small of her back.The need for air overtook them and they pulled back. James dropped his head down, his lop-sided grin ever present. Lily smiled and kissed his chin.

"I missed you." She whispered, moving down a bit and rested her head on his chest. Her head lifted and fell with his breathing and she watched her right hand entwine with his left.

James' other hand absentmindedly drew circles on the sensitive skin on her lower back. "I've missed you too, but at least we got to see each other over the summer a few times." He craned his neck to place a kiss on her head. "I liked your letter." He murmured.

A devilishly grinning Lily looked up at James' eager smile. "Did you now? How about you remind me what we did after our final Quidditch victory?"

James placed his hands on Lily's waist and slid her off of him, then lay above her. "But it's not raining…" He whispered, kissing her jaw line, and trailing down her neck.

"I really don't think we need to be outside in the rain James…" she murmured, keeping one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hair.

James didn't respond, but kept kissing down her collarbone and lower until he reached the 'low but tasteful' neckline. He moved his head to Lily's stomach, lifting her shirt up as he kissed from her sternum and down to her bellybutton. He stopped.

"James…" she whispered.

"Shh…" He put a finger on her lips. "I think someone's coming upstairs." He stood and lifted the groaning Lily within him. He fixed his shirt as Lily combed her hair. Lily ran her thumb around his lips, taking off any obvious lip-gloss. James found his glasses and Lily applied some more lip-gloss to her own lips.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Lily quickly answered the door saw her mum standing there. Mrs. Evans quickly looked over them, approved, and sent them down.

"Now, I haven't called the others, so just say that you've been in the kitchen with me if your father asks, Lily." Mrs. Evans waited for them to quietly make their way downstairs before she knocked on Petunias door.

Lily and James entered the dining room through the kitchen and sat down across from each other. Mr. Potter and Mr. Evans saw this, and left the now assembled stereo to sit also. Mr. Potter sat by his son, and Mr. Evans at the head, Mr. Potter beside him, and empty seat Petunia would occupy.

Petunia walked in, said a quick hello to the Potters then avoided their eyes all through dinner. Mrs. Evans walked in with the roast chicken and placed it in front of her husband to cut.

"James dear, what ever happened to your neck?" Mrs. Evans asked, spooning some scalloped potatoes onto her plate later on.

Lily looked up and that's when she noticed them. Mentally slapping herself multiple times for never seeing them and just wanting to snog, she stopped cutting her chicken to await James' response.

"Er, well… there was this stray dog in some woods near our house, and I got a bit too close for comfort." Upon seeing Lily's shocked face, Mrs. Evans concerned one, Mr. Evans dubious look and Petunias scowl – he elaborated. "I got our House-elf too look at it and put some anti-septic potions on it. I can't even fell them anymore."

Lily gave him a look that clearly stated 'we'll talk later' and began explaining, to her family, House-elves, their uses, looks and magical abilities.

When all the dishes were cleared by Mrs. Evans and Petunia (it was Lily and James' special day, so she was forced to sit), Petunia excused herself from tea and left to the safety of her room.

"I would have brought some sort of dessert, Isabella, if I had more time, I'm terribly sorry." Mr. Potter apologized, pouring some milk in his tea.

"Nonsense – we invited you over to celebrate our children's appointments." Mrs. Evans gushed, smiling proudly at Lily and James. "Well, you two can go into the living room and chat."

"Yes, I doubt you would want to stick around us old folk." Mr. Potter teased as Lily and James excused themselves.

"Right in one, father." James smiled. "And don't worry, we'll be within your line of sight the whole time." They brought their cookies and tea and sat on one of the living room couches. "Alright, ask away." James said.

Lily sat cross-legged, her back to the armrest, facing the dining room. "Where did you really get the bite marks?" She questioned quietly, tracing her fingers over the four bite marks.

"Remus." Lily gasped and pulled her hand back quickly, mouth opening and closing. "Don't worry, though, he didn't know I was going to be there. I was a little late and he surprise attacked me in stag form."

Lily sighed. "So you're still human?"

James chuckled. "Yea… and my dad knows the same story that I told your family… so don't mention Remus." Lily shook her head. With a thank you he turned his attention to the music that was playing in the background, part way through a song. "Oh I love this song!" He stood up and took Lily's hands. "Perfect slow dance music." He pulled her close.

"James… parents-" He kissed her lips softly.

"Shh, they won't mind." He put Lily's hands around his neck and his wrapped around her waist. Sighing, Lily rested her head on James' chest, and her placed his cheek on her head. The music turned up and lights dimmed. Lily and James lifted their heads to see Mr. Evans sit back down beside his wife. Lily smiled to James and made a mental note to give her father an extra tight hug that evening before she went to bed.

_I need your love,_

_God speed your love to me._

Lily and James spun slowly, in complete bliss with each other and their surrounding.

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea,_

_To the open arms of the sea._

_Lonely rivers sigh, wait for me, wait for me._

_I'll be coming home, wait for me._

James began to lightly sing the words into Lily's hair, swaying them to the music. Lily melted right there for him.

_"Whoa, my love, my darling,_

_I hunger, I hunger for your love,_

_For Love. Lonely time._

_And time goes by, so slowly,_

_And time can do so much_

_Are you still mine?_

_I need your love…"_

James held her tighter and kissed her head.

_"I need your love._

God speed your love to me…" 

They slowly stopped turning and James pulled back a bit. "I love you Lily."

"I love you too James." She reached up as he bent down to deliver a soft, sweet kiss. They both broke away, smiling like the lovesick idiots they were.

"Want to go outside for a minute?" Lily asked, still wrapped in James' warm embrace.

"Sure." They broke apart but kept an arm around each other's waists.

"We're going in the front for a bit, ok?" Lily called to the parents as they left the living room for the front foyer. The parents called their approval and went back to their own conversation, which was, coincidentally enough, about Lily and James.

The two teenagers mentioned above put their shoes on and stepped out into the warm summer's night. Together they sat upon the Evan's stained oak porch swing. They swung back and forth together, arms wrapped around one another for warmth and comfort.

Lily brought her legs up and leaned them against James' stomach. She nuzzled further under his chin, letting out a soft, placid sigh. "I don't want this to end…"James kissed her head and brought her closer still. "Neither do I. Curse the school system for splitting our dorms…"Lily laughed and looked at the star-speckled sky. "There's Sirius."

James jumped off the bench (making Lily fall across the seat) and looked around. "Where? The bloody bastard found me!" He stood, looking down the walkway and street.

Lily wasn't sure whether to laugh, hit him or sigh. She decided to laugh. "No you nitwit – the star." James, blushing, sat back down and put his arms back around her. No use – the mood was ruined. "Honestly James…" He laughed.

The front door opened. "Is everyone decent?"

The two rolled their eyes. "Yes dad." James answered.

"Good." Mr. Potter poked his head out. "We're laving now son, come on." Lily and James groaned. "Oh come on – you'll see each other in a few days, and I daresay have a whole lavish compartment to yourselves!" He added with a wink. "I'll be waiting by the fire, James." He closed the door.

James and Lily stood and shared a long kiss – one they couldn't broadcast before their elder lineage. They walked back in and James Flooed and Mr. Potter disapparated home.

"Well, we'll have to have them over again, won't we?" Mrs. Evans said, looking from her husband to youngest daughter.

"Yes, I'll let you throw a party, love," Mr. Evans began excitedly, "and we can use my new baby – Delilah."

Lily rolled her eyes and left to go upstairs, her parent's voices echoing behind her.

_*     *     *_****

Ok – we're done Chapter 2!! I really hope you liked my chapter of pure fluff and cheese. Mmmm mmm good! Next chapter we'll be rejoining everyone! And guess what else? Some special time with Sirius and his thoughts! I can hear you now: "Ohhh… Ahhh… Sirius time…" He's much deeper than we ever could have imagined… (*laughing* Sorry – did I say that? Remember… he _is_ slow…)

And thank you to **all the _amazing_ reviewers**!!!

_penpunk_: Congrats on being #1!!! You didn't get the names at first? Have you seen Moulin Rouge! before? It's mentioned there often – but it's really from the song 'Nature Boy' by Nat King Cole (originally). Yes, updating every week is good – I hate it when people don't for a while. Put an Author's note up if you're not gonna, eh? Thanks for the review (and for being #1!) and I'll see you in a review!

_GreenEyedPickle_: You can do a celebratory jig for being the second reviewer, and a long one at that! I love how you put together the 'Jen and Remus' pairing there. See, I'm not completely like Jen, so she's not really taken from me – but I'm in love with Remus. So typing 'Jen and Remus' all the time feels so good – and so right. *lol* And have you noticed all the more fun I've had with them and their snogging sessions? *LOL*** Love it!** Anywho. And I can honestly say that I've never spelt his name backwards. Although mine is Ynnej if you want to have fun saying that. (Yen-nidge) Odd. And with Peter… ok – let's start explaining. ;) (go you for mentioning mstt!) The reason I had Peter join was to get his grandfather off his case, free his mum, and get himself anything else he wanted. Cause really, with your parents the way his were (dead or crazy) and an abusive guardian – you're not too good up in the head. And all his life no one and nothing helped him with either of the things the Death Eaters did, eh? No one could help his mum (except with dark magic, presumably) and no one on the good side could do anything with his grandfather (call it pride that Peter didn't want to fess up to anyone and go in a foster home) so he did the ultimate thing. It worked quickly, but now he has to pay the consequences. The Malfoy chick was just dumbing down his self-esteem and making sure he stayed and not go squealing to Dumbledore. Well, I think I'm done! Thanks for that though! Anything else you feel iffy on, or just plain hate – tell me! Thanks!

_song*breeze_: Heyloheylo! Ok – so yes… I don't know what to say to your review *lol* but I'll try! And when I checked out Ruskabyte's latest chapter, I saw that your name, indeed, wasn't there! Make sure your reviews are going through. Don't know why they wouldn't – but check his reviews anyways. Thanks for the review!

_LizMarauder4eva_: I really do think I'd laugh my ass off if you were my friend… (*sighs* Oh Liz – will you ever learn! (my friend Liz) But yea – pretty huge chance you're not, eh? Besides, if she saw my bio – she'd know it was me by the tattoo mention! And yea… this chapter wasn't as long, but it was still good, right? I think the next will be longer than this one… actually – I'm positive it will be! And I _have_ had you on my list… maybe your inbox has been full and it didn't go through? Sometimes it says that and I just forget to resend it later on that day… sorry if that happened! Oh yea… Dumbledore's reply… I think I'll throw that in the _next_ chapter… but watch me forget, eh? Ah well. Thanks for the review!!! :)

_Beaver Buddy_: *looks around* Actually – you're not the first. :( And yea – I thought for a while about what James would say. What would be believable other than 'I got bit by a werewolf' right? Nothing really – so I kept it with the dog species. Thanks for the review!

_rons-babe_: Glad you liked TGTYEL enough to stick with this. ;) I know what you mean about wanting to kill Peter. I also want to kill off Petunia… just to save little Harry. I enjoy Jen and Remus too (maybe that's because my name is Jen, and I'm in love with Remus;)) but with Sirius and Arabella… that will all be evident some… time. Not too sure. And I would hate school if I was in it still. Muahahaha… thanks for reviewing!!

_shortydork_: Yes you're right with the names for my stories! :) Yea, Orion took the rest of the time off I guess… when I write Sirius and Jen at King's Cross I'll make a mention of it, of course! And I hope their 7th year will be interesting!! Thanks for the review!

_mugglewolf_: Thanks! I did like the chess part… and your brother is insane? *sighs* Aren't they all?

_Kool Aid_: (I just want to say that you have a _great_ name!!) I love it when you guys say you were excited to see the sequel up!! Thanks for the review!!

_everblue3_: Giving Lily tea isn't cheating!!! You know, as I mentioned above, Lily doesn't _really_ love him… just that he gave her champagne. Call it an affliction of hers. I enjoyed writing everyone's summers. I have to say that I enjoyed writing Peter's the most. Odd, isn't it? Out of everyone – oh! And Remus'. I like writing him transforming, and thinking like a werewolf. But back to Peter – I just loved picking at his self-esteem and being evil with the Malfoy chick for a bit. Damn fun. Putting James with Remus was a last minute idea. It was just going to be Moony, you know – the self mutilation and 'oh-we-feel-bad-for-Remus' part of the chapter – but I like it better with James! Anywho – thanks for the review – like always!!

_sayuri_: *lol* You're using _groovy_ now? That's hilarious! Thanks for the review!! And for you _second_ review – yes! I'm getting _so_ many more than I ever expected for chapter 1!! And they keep coming!!!!

_Lily Smith_: Yes! Hearth is written! Music practice, eh? What instrument? (and no, I know nothing about them, but I'm interested to know what you play!) Thanks for the review!!

_mystikalolo_: Aww! Happy you really loved TGTYEL and this one so far! *claps hands* I'm on a favourites list!! WOO!! Thanks for the review!!

_Vega Black_: _You_ wonder what's gonna happen this year?! _I_ wonder what's going to happen this year! I'm winging it… really. I have a few ideas on the go, and know that I want a Quidditch game or two… but then it's all free sailing from there! (I'm not one of those good authors who 'map' things out before hand!) Thanks for the review!

_Feyla_: Yes, James was bit by Remus, but in PoA (if I recall correctly from the 4 times I've read it *lol*) Remus said that, as animals, they couldn't be affected by a bite – otherwise they _never_ would have done it if there was a slight chance of them getting turned into one too, eh? Lily crazy? When was Lily crazy? Right – thanks for the review!! :)

_LadyArwen_: Thanks! I think I have to try to make them a _tad_ bit more mature, eh? At least the girls. ;) Conflict, eh? You mean with Voldemort or between characters? I have a few things up my sleeves to stir things up in the outer Voldemort area. And yes – Romulus will have a bigger part thanks to you! :) I'll give you props for that (dear God I hope I remember… I'm bad with these things) when it comes! Hm… I won't go to the States for University/College. I want to stick in Canada, no $$ changing or any extra tests to take to get in. No thank you ma'am! But thanks for the review!!

_Agent AAA_: Aw – thanks so much! I liked the first chapter, and **_love_** that so many people seemed to love it too!! Ok – I really _do_ wave at the computer screen (call me what you want – but I do!) so you people better be doing it too!! *lol* Mervin is from 'Robin Hood Men In Tights' with the bishop/priest dude marrying Maid Marrion and the Sheriff of Nottingham. Great movie, and one of my favourite parts! Actually – you're the sixteenth! Thanks for the review!

_SiriDragon_: Aw… leave a long review this time? *puppy dog eyes ruined by the fact that Lamina is laughing* Ah well – it was worth a try, eh? Thanks for the review!!

_~sundust~_: Hello! A few people have mentioned that most sequels don't live up to the originals! I'm so glad all of you think mine does (and a few think it excels over the other!). Oh I'm glad to keep my title for so long, and for many moons to come! So… with this _book_ – could I get Order of the Phoenix? It would be beautiful if I could… *sigh* But still 90 days left!! Thank you for the lovely review!!

_running-out-of-ink_: Glad you liked my chess game. ;) *lol* You literally had me in giggles when you said you were jumping and dancing around! Won $2 in the lottery? I won $5 my first time when I turned 18! I think that's the least you can win in the one I was playing… I'm glad you like this so much!! Thanks for the great review!

_magnolia_: Thanks! Not much to say. :( I don't evoke a passion in you to write 10K reviews? *cries* Anywho – I'm joking! Thanks for it!

_Snuffles 55_: Oh I get so excited when people say that the first chapter was so good – going onto greater things in the sequel! Let's hope I can keep that up, eh? *lol* Yea, I do have a lot of requests for people to do characters – I think you're 6 on my list or 8 to go up at some point! But that's fine – perfectly fine! Glad you're enjoying it so much! Thanks for the review!

_Star_: Aw – happy the writing didn't suffer in the sequel! Happy you love it – and thanks for the review!

_blueskywillow55_: You waited all week – all excited it was up? I guess I'm a very rare author on this that keeps up with her updates, eh? Lots of people have said they enjoy me updating weekly (and sticking to it) and that I got this up so fast! And this is so much more fun than Religion, eh? You know what, you're the FIRST one to mention Carl at _all_!! At all!! Go you for that! I totally didn't notice putting a couple Sirius references would mean much… but I guess they do in the long run, eh? And you think Carl is shady, hm? Interesting… *evil look that doesn't really mean anything… just enjoying that you're the only one looking into his character* Well, thanks for the great review!!

_squirt12c_: Thanks! Happy you like it so far!

_snowflake_: Oh thanks! I never really thought that by writing this, I'd write so much, into such detail and have so many people reading and enjoying it! That was a shock. Yes I do love Moulin Rouge! and just watched it a few days ago (again – cry every time) and I felt so special every time they said the titles to my stories! Yes – Canada, born and proud! (Although I'm half Irish and Croatian – therefore had a grand ol' time Monday for St. Patrick's day!) Thank you for mentioning the titles for my chapters! I always try something… I don't know, cool or something for them! Thanks – I loved your review!

_Alej_: You read them in one sitting? How long'd that take you? Really – I want to know! I can't believe you never liked MWPP (mstt) fics before! They're my favourite… probably cause people can't really mess up my ideas of a character that's set in my head (ex. Harry, Snape, Hermione, Remus and Sirius as adults) and how I like them. Thanks for the review!

_Mervin_: *LOL* Great, just great sign in name. So _you're_ 'British Anonymous' last time? Ok… you going to sign in with something different every time? Make sure you tell me, k? *lol* That was a fun review, thanks! Happy you liked it!

_FrogOnFire_: Oh I'm happy you loved TGTYEL! *laughing so hard* Oh you love me! *sniff* That is so sweet! Love your name, too. Thanks for the super review and the love!

_Amethyst_: I was wondering when I'd see you!! Thanks – I like Romulus too. Seems fun, laid back… likes beer. (lol) That's always good, eh? Peace! (groovy) Thanks for the review!

_Jess_: Oh I'm your favourite MWPP (mstt) author! Ok – and I answered your (and other's) questioning about Lily and her loving Mr. Potter. I've said to me friend's parents before… like, when they remembered my birthday and popped into my work and sang me 'happy birthday' and gave me a card and rose! That was the sweetest! Oh I love my friends mum!!! Aw, sorry about your dad being gone – I do know how you feel though. My dad works in NY Monday to Friday, and then comes home (to Canada) every Friday night, and leaves Sunday evening. So I don't get to see him for even 48 hours cause he gets in late and leaves early… but I guess that better than having no dad, eh? I'd hate it if he left us or died… ANYWHO! Onto happy topics! I don't have the Evanescence cd yet – it doesn't come out till April 1st here in Canada! Dammit! Glad you liked Mervin – I enjoyed writing him. Thanks so much for the review!!

_Karrottop_: You're the first to mention Ara and Sirius' first kiss. ;) I just popped it in… I was writing about her first kiss and thought "Why the f*ck not?" Happy you like my characters (well, the canon ones) for being how you 'envisioned' them or whatever the word is I'm looking for… And I agree – there is _no_ such thing as too much Sirius. Thank you very much for the 'splendid' review! (Don't ask about the '' everywhere… I like them)

_puddy123_: THANKS FOR THE REVIEW. Sorry – had to… you know, in your review it was caps… ah- never mind. Thanks for the review, and I agree that Robin Hood Men In Tights is a **great** movie!! 

_Clearbrook_: Aw… the best? People have said that, but I can throw out a couple that I think surpass mine ;) (ok, so more than a couple) but thanks for the huge compliment! Happy you enjoyed TGTYEL – and the first chapter for IJTL so far! Thanks for the review!

_Nicole_: Thank you! Aw… Jen and Sirius put tears to your eyes? Aw – I didn't think that part would, but people said they did. Did you cry when Donna died? **Lots** of people cried for that one… Anywho – thanks for the review!

_CF1 and CF2_: ;) And yet another knowing what the third instalment will be called! I love Moulin Rouge! too! Although it's really from 'Nature Boy' – by Nat King Cole… but everyone (and I mean _everyone_) links it with MR. Thanks for the review!

_Anonymous_: Here it is! I don't post until around… 11am Eastern time. So it's up about 1 or 2 pm Eastern. 

And did anyone **review** TGTYEL? Yes some did – and here they are: _ozzie_ (thanks so much for them, and happy you like MSTT ;)), _love-ends-with-hope_ (*lol* Yes, I think that was peoples favourite chapter.), _mystikalolo_ (ooo – you get one here too! :)), _magnolia_ (I really didn't think anyone'd like the Oompa Loompa thing…), _Kit-Kat_ [when you get here (and I hope you find this…), I think I knew the 'Arabella' thing… not when I wrote it, but I looked it up], _fredngeorgegirl_ (*lol* you wrote 'god' work – instead of 'good' work. Well, thank you kindly for finding my writing godly!), _FrogOnFire_ (*lol* you impatient people! Yes, yes – here it is!!)

Well, **review** and I'll see you guys next week where we rejoin everyone at King's Cross and on Platform 9 ¾ and the Hogwarts Express! And if you want to be e-mailed when I update, leave your e-mail and **tell** me that you want to be added cause some people just want to be e-mailed for the hell of it! Ok? Thanks guys!

Hey everyone! Poll time!! (I really want to know what people think – so **please** do this for me!) Ok – I want to know who thinks James' animagus stag is like a normal stag (brown) or the patronus stag (silver/white)? Cause we all know some people make him a rare silver/white stag in some stories: So what do **you** think?

Brown or silver/white?


	3. A Head Start on the Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from any Harry Potter book. If you don't recognize it: Hey it's mine!**

Hey guys! I just started writing this on Wednesday! Well, I had the Sirius part (that I promise you guys) done like, a month ago… but that's about it! But this is a fun chapter. You may recognize some… ok, lots from TGTYEL – but that was just for… oh I don't know "writing stylization" or something, but it's similar for a few parts. Go read over some parts in the first chapter. You'll see which if you don't' remember.

Alright – the 'Stag' thing from last chapter. If you read my bio, you'll know where I stand. *evil glare with a smile* So, pretty much everyone thinks he's brown. *applauds you* Good. I have him as brown in mine (as you should know from a few parts), but I was just really curious as to **who** thought he was silver. Cause I, like many of you I'm sure, have read some MWPP (mstt) stories where he's silver and gone: "Silver? But… deer are brown… they – uh, did JK write/say he was silver?" No my friends, no she didn't. And before anyone thinks I'm making fun of anyone who thinks he's silver (which doesn't really matter what you think, whatever. How should this one thing affect anyone's life, eh?), I'm not. I'm just in a bitter and cynical mood. (I wrote this part, **just** remembering it now, before I write your thanks – so I warn you now, they'll probably be sarcastic… Sorry.)

Anywho – thanks for all the **review**s guys! I love that you're all loving this! Now – onto Chapter 3!!

PS. My italics aren't showing up again… but my bold is back!! So expect it to look like I went **bold** happy or something…

*     *     *

A mess, black-haired, blue-eyed teenage boy awoke one Sunday morning to the feel of a Ministry Auror shaking him slightly. James, the boy, listened intently to the voice, hoping to catch what he might be saying. He always found Aurors interesting, and wanted to be one after his final year at Hogwarts, his school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His father was an Auror, and it was only the two of them, excluding his owl, that lived in the Potter House – er, Manor.

James, being half-asleep, grumbled into his pillow, opening one eye slightly; allowing the bright morning light to seep it's way past the previous shield of his eyelids and into his pupil. The first thing James saw was his Wimbourne Wasps poster on his wall. All the players were stretching and getting ready for the day.

Next James saw his father, not paying any attention to the slowly awakening boy, talking to Cupid, James' barn owl. James sat up, rested against his headboard and leant his bed-head back, mindlessly grabbing for his glasses.

"Ah, so sleeping beauty awakens at last." Mr. Potter, James' father, said amusedly when he spotted him. "I owe you an owl treat, Cupid, he's up way before I thought he'd be."

James groaned and rubbed his tired eyes. "Whatime izzit?" He asked groggily.

"Nine o'clock in the morning. You've got an hour to get ready before we head to King's Cross." Mr. Potter answered, pulling James' covers off and ruffling his hair.

James tiredly (ergo, weakly) batted his father's hand away. "Too early…" James is a 17-year-old boy – it's his business to be lazy.

Mr. Potter levitated his son's trunk ahead of him. "Well, I could just contact Dumbledore and tell him you'll be late. Miss all the Head duties preceding the feast, your last Welcoming feast. And the usual meeting afterwards." He walked to the door. "I'm sure Lily will find other company to sit with her in the Heads compartment. Alone."

James glared at his father and threw his legs over the side of the bed. "You didn't have to stoop so low." He stretched, taking his time.

Mr. Potter glanced at his watch. "You know, I hear that other boy there… Patrick was his name?" James jerked his head to look at his father. "Yes, I'm sure he'll fill the spot-" But James had already run into his bathroom. Mr. Potter smiled, pleased with his strategy of waking his song, and headed downstairs.

James frantically turned on the shower, tore off his nightclothes and jumped in. Screaming in pain as the burning water scalded his skin, he fixed the temperature and continued angrily. First the water had been too hot, creating a lovely red patch stretching from his shoulders to lower back. Second, he had squeezed too much shampoo into his palm. Cursing his father, Patrick, heat, 'Madam Scrubbles Never-over-sudsing-Dandruff control-Hair shining-Oil reducing-Volumising-Detangling Shampoo' and the kink in his neck, James showered, slowly getting testier and testier… His limits were tested when his soap bar ('Madam Scrubbles Never slip-Body shining-Skin softening-Pore cleansing-Pimple reducing-Lilac and lavender scented Soap') slipped from his grasp, and he tried frantically to grab it. The bar evaded his hold time after time, shooting higher and farther, when it finally escaped his reach. It hit the wall opposite him and slid into the tub. Cursing it, James bent to pick it up as it slid to his feet and slipped backwards on the little bugger.

**Thud.**

Mr. Potter looked up at the ceiling from his seat at the breakfast table, the **Daily** **Prophet** he was reading slowly lowering and his grin slowly growing.

"God dammit! "Never Slip", my ass!" Mr. Potter head James yell. **THUD**. Judging from that, and the cursing that followed, James had fallen again in his plight to execute the poor, innocent bar of soap.

Mr. Potter's grin widened and he continued to read over the recent news.

"Take that you bloody soap!" **Crash.**

Mr. Potter shot out of his chair and watched as the chandelier jingled and shook from the aftermath of the floor trembling above him. He gently sat back down and shook his head slowly, sipping his tea (2 sugars, one cream).

James stood in the bathtub, wrapping a towel around his waist. His hair was dripping, sticking to his head and going in his eyes. Water trickled down his back and chest as he muttered curses at himself.

"Oh shit… oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" He said quickly, cursing his shaking hands as he fiddled with securing the towel about him.

After winning that battle, he observed the war scene before him.

"Oh shit me."

Where he had oh-so-strategically thrown the bar of soap, in a fit of blind fury, was the worst spot to possibly aim. Not to say he **did** aim, though.

His little vanity in the corner of his bathroom that held his colognes, hair gels (that have gone unused), brushes (missing a few teeth on each) and deodorant sat before a mirror were scattered before him, across the floor.

His mirror, coincidentally, received the initial blow and had cracked, splintered and shot out a few of the smaller shards. With the smaller shards being from the bottom of the mirror – soon the rest had followed. No more pieces had shot out, but fallen straight down onto all his essentials and spread to the floor, reaching the tub.

Grabbing another towel from the shelf beside him, James swept a path out of the bathroom and to the safety of his room where he saw his father waiting for him.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Witches and wizards," he said dramatically ('A little **too** dramatically' thought James). "Our new Head Boy."

~     *     ~

**Dear Miss Evans,**

**Thank you for replying so swiftly.**

**Since you say you have not received anything from Voldemort this summer (which I do hope you're enjoying), then we can only assume that what was heard is the truth, or of partial truth.**

**I will see you in a week, Lily. Congratulations once again on making Head Girl.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Albus Dumbledore**

**Headmaster**

Lily sighed and folded the letter she got a week ago. She didn't want to tell and worry James with anything right now… nothing bad happened, and it was actually good news, so she kept it to herself when he came by. She placed it on her nightstand beside a picture frame of her and the girls, last Hogsmeade trip a few months ago. She smiled. Jen and Arabella were going to flash the camera (well, with their bras on) when the picture was taken, but both chickened out as the guys told them to do just that (even without hearing their plan). Needless to say, the two of them were blushing and Mel and Lily tried to lift the girl's shirts, but only got half way before Jen and Ara noticed and pulled their shirts back down with a scream.

There was another picture beside it, taken right after, of Jen chasing Lily and Ara hexing Mel - hexing, but missing. Although she **did** hit a tree in the process… Hogsmeade now has the only purple-apple growing tree in the world.

Lily rolled her eyes at the three pictures in a row. First of all four of them, Lily and Mel attempting to lift the other girl's shirts. Lily being chased, and Mel being cursed in the next. And lastly was the apple tree bearing purple apples. Ah, life as a witch was marvellous…

"Lillian Tamara Evans! You have an owl!"

The red-haired, green-eyed teenage girl jerked back to reality, getting excited as to what the owl had brought her and from whom. She guessed it was from one of her friends: Mel, Ara or Jen.

When her mother saw that she was taking her time to get downstairs, she tried a different approach.

"Lily dear – it's from James!"

Lily's smile grew, eyes brightened and she forgot about the letter.

**Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, crash.** Lily rebounded off the wall at the bottom of the stairs and skidded her way into the kitchen. With a towel hanging limply off her wet hair and her jeans top button unbuttoned, she looked for Cupid. She saw him perched on the table, happily eating Petunia's blueberry pancakes.

Petunia's chair was pushed far back, and tipped over. Petunia was nowhere to be found.

Lily's parents watched on humourously. Her mother was standing by the sink and open window, her father in his seat at the table, the paper forgotten in his hands.

"Well, no one's going to eat them now… he might as well finish them." Mrs. Evans commented. "Here's your letter, dear. He dropped it on the table, in the bowl of scrambled eggs."

Lily rolled her eyes at Cupid as she accepted the letter. Cupid blissfully ate. His beak and cheeks were caked in pancake.

"Why not give Psyche some pancake and bacon, Lily?" Mrs. Evans asked, setting aside some for Lily's barn owl.

"Are you feeding her extra again? Mum, she's gaining weight." Lily said exasperatedly, reading over James' letter with growing mirth. Apparently, he didn't have a good morning… although it sounded quite funny to Lily.

"But she likes my cooking." Mrs. Evans said as if that justified everything.

"Mum, remember how fat you made her in my summer before second year? I was laughed at by the kids at school! It took her a month to get back to normal size." She folded up the letter. "We're leaving for King's Cross soon anyways." She had Cupid perch on her arm. "I'll put him in with Psyche before we go." She gave her father a hug and kiss on cheek. He was leaving for work in a few minutes. "I had a… **fun** time working daddy." She said.

"Have fun at school, love." He said as she left the kitchen.

"Thanks daddy!" She called back. Lily went up to her room (saw Petunias door firmly shut) and put Cupid in Psyches cage. Cupid had saved his love some pancake.

Lily finished packing, knowing that nothing was left behind from the partially sleepless night of searching ("Damn before school jitters…"). She looked at the owls. Psyche was cleaning all the crumbs from Cupids cheeks and beak.

"Psyche, you're going on a diet when we get to Hogwarts." She dragged her trunk to the car and stored it in the boot. She went back inside to get the owls, came back down the stairs and put them in the backseat (buckled in the cage, of course).

Getting tired of walking up and down the stairs, she trudged up them once more to get Iphigenia's carrier. As she began to walk back down, her mother spotted her while she grabbed the car keys.

She smiled proudly. "And here's our new Head Girl."

~     *     ~

Finding Sirius in the multitude of students was easy enough. Just look for the immature, tall, black-haired boy trying to stall his black and red-haired (re-highlighted) twin-sister and light brown haired friend from 'reserving' everyone a compartment. How sweet of them.

And that's just what James did. He found Sirius in one minute, a new record, he was sure.

"Just wait for everyone to come. We can all go find a compartment tog-"

"Hey guys!" James said loudly, clapping Sirius on the back.

"James!" Sirius turned with a huge smile. "Haven't seen you for a while, Prongs." He went to face Jen and Remus but they were long gone. "Blast." He glared at James. "That was all your fault."

"I gladly take the blame if it ups me on their 'kept Sirius away from us' scale." James said, walking with Sirius, looking for anyone else.

"They have a scale?" Sirius asked, standing on his toes to get a better look.

"I have two up on Lily, and four up on Mel." James answered truthfully.

"And I'm in the lead, three up on James." Ara said from behind them.

"Arabella!" Sirius said happily, giving her a huge grin. "That's cause you're out to get me." He pointed out, smiling again. "How are you?"

"Great, just great." She pushed her trolley forward to the baggage area. "How about you guys?"

James said he was fine, and Sirius put Ara's trunk away for her, adding that he was "saved from any torment now that she was here to light up his life." James had laughed, and Ara had hit him.

"Oh, looks like we're back to our old ways." Lily laughed as James called her over. "James laughing. Sirius getting hit. Ara doing the hitting…"

"Lily and James barely containing their excitement to ditch everyone and snog…" Sirius added, this time getting a punch in the arm from James and a laugh from Ara.

"Well, you two better got on the train, Lily and I have to clear the platform." James said, watching the last twenty or so students board the Hogwarts Express. "Hurry now." He said, shooing them away.

Sirius and Ara rolled left with a roll of their eyes.

Lily and James made sure the platform was clear of students, James briefly checking under the train. His reason to Lily involved Sirius, one Bertie-Botts Every Flavour Bean and first year. Lily had rolled her eyes and walked away.

After making sure the luggage was secured, they climbed in the final car for passengers and made their way to the Head compartment. They were told it was worth the hard work to become a Head just for the ride up (and the ride back, 2 Chocolate Frogs, 3 Bertie-Botts Every Flavour Beans, and if possible, one of Hagrids' treacle tarts).

They said a quick hello to the Prefects, introducing themselves to the six from other Houses, recognising Evan McDonald and Ivani Coppola (one of Genie's friends) from Gryffindor. The others were: Melodie Quirk, Tavon Ackerly (Ravenclaw); Alexis Desjardins, Jason Madley (Hufflepuff); and Petra Van Spyk, Greyson Pritchard (Slytherin).

They walked past them, tapped their wands on the wall three times (like the letter to them to) and entered.

Their jaws dropped.

~     *     ~

Sirius and Arabella looked through compartment after compartment trying to find their friends. They had fun setting a couple of dungbombs off in a few Slytherin occupied ones… and then had fun running for their lives, but still, they kept searching for their friends. The found them soon enough and everyone was there, Gus included.

"Did they barge in on you?" Arabella asked, sitting beside Jen, who she'd posed the question to. Sirius sat on the other side by the window to watch Lily, James and his parents.

"No, we barged in on them." Jen replied, waving a hand at Mel and Gus who had appreciatively gone pink. "**Then** Peter barged in on us." She added with a smirk.

"I said I'd leave!" Peter said defensively, putting his hands in the air.

"Nah, you ruined the mood already." Gus said, stretching his legs out and pulling Mel closer.

"So, how was your summer, guys?" Mel asked Sirius and Jen as Peter got out a deck of Exploding Snap cards to play. "No one heard from you two near the end there, your father get the time off then?"

"And how!" Sirius answered, his eyes lighting up. "It was the best time of my life!" Jen nodded her agreement. "Even brought us to the station and waited until the train left."

"He is absolutely hilarious. Quite surprised to hear I was going out with Remus, though, among other things." Jen looked at Sirius with a small frown.

"Well, I'm off for a walk… for a bit." Sirius said casually. He got up and left.

~     *     ~

"Welcome to your compartment Mister Potter and Miss Evans. Ornie is my name." Said the flat-nosed, bat-eared, indigo-eyed House-elf. "Is there anything yous be needing while we ride to Hogwarts?" The elf asked readily.

Lily and James grinned at each other. They had their own House-elf for the ride there!! The looked at their surroundings, all red and gold.

"Seems they decorate it for our house… or houses, I should say," James said, "if it's two separate ones." Lily nodded.

Ornie nodded energetically. "Yous should see decorations when Gryffindors and Slytherins are Heads. All looks like Christmas."

"Do you need anything, Lily-love?" James asked, walking over to a gold loveseat with scarlet throw pillows and plopping down on it.

"Not right now, James-love." She answered suavely, plonking down beside him.

"Ornie will be in his own little room over there-" he pointed to the back left corner "-if the mister or misses needs anything." James and Lily called their thanks.

"Nice place." Lily commented, looking around. (A/N: now we venture into the overly descriptive part of the chapter…)

On the back wall was the small kitchenette, with Ornie's quarters, and the bathroom on either side. To the left of the compartment there was a window with two golden, single plush chairs with a circular cherry wood table between them. They faced the window. To the right of the compartment was another window, and in front of it was a scarlet and gold mazed area rug. Facing the window and in the middle of the room was the loveseat that Lily and James occupied. Between it and the kitchenette sat another table. To the right of the table and before the bathroom was another chair. In the right corner by the door was a candle-lamp with a beanbag chair below it (scarlet, respectively) for reading.

Each window had thick curtains of scarlet that hung to the floor, with gold tassels to open or close them.

"I love it." Lily rested her head in James' lap. "Let's never leave."

"It's like out own little apartment or something." James smiled, brushing his fingers through Lily's red hair. "I am a bit thirsty though… Ornie!" He called, leaning his head over the back of the couch and seeing the House-elf run out.

"Yes Mister Potter, sir?" Ornie asked eagerly.

"What do we have to drink around here?" James asked, his hair on end, glasses slipping off, and blood rushing to his head.

"What does the Mister want?"

James felt Lily's head twitch in his lap towards Ornie's voice, and her hand tug at his shirt. Knowing Lily, "Champagne?" He asked the elf. He heard Lily smack her lips.

The House-elf (upside down to James, remember) looked as though he was having an internal battle. "Ornie's wishes not to displease the Heads…" he started, unsure of his wording. "But there is-"

"Never tickle a sleeping dragon." James said quickly.

Ornie's eyes widened. "Yes sir." Seconds later Lily and James had a glass of champagne in their hands. "We only have that much, sir and miss. If yous be needing anything else, Ornie will be in his quarters." The House-elf left.

Lily stared wide-eyed at the glass in her hand. "H-how did you-"

"We found out about that a while back. In order to appease their masters, House-elves can always get anything, reasonable that is. They're given a password, and it's very hard to guess. I still haven't guessed mine, nor Sirius and Jen theirs." James explained while swishing the champagne in his glass and testing it. "But we guessed the one for Hogwarts' elves a couple years ago."

Lily sipped hers and melted. "I love you, you know that? Brilliant, absolutely brilliant." She leaned over and planted a kiss on James' lips.

Soon enough, the glasses were left on the table. Lily and James lay on the couch absorbed in each other; full fledge snog session underway.

~     *     ~

Sirius whistled to himself as he walked by the compartments, afternoon sun shining on him from the windows to his right, a rowdy bunch of second year Slytherins to his left. Hastily moving past them, he stopped and leaned on the window side, watching the countryside speed by. His reason to leave the compartment was simple. He wanted to see Genie.

He hadn't heard from her for a while. The beginning of August actually. Their relationship was an odd one. He wasn't too sure why he was in it if he were to be completely honest with himself. Sure she was nice, funny, pretty… although she **was** a tad odd.

The more he thought about it, their differences outweighing their similarities and such, the more he wanted out. Genie was great, but they didn't always seek each other's company. He never surprised her with little gifts. She never told him to shut up when he was being stupid or play fight. He liked play fights.

After all the shit that went down last year with Sirius and his friends after they began dating, it's any wonder they didn't break up.

Sirius sighed and continued his walk, casually glancing in compartments for Genie. She was his safe-hold. Something's wrong – there's Genie for him, unaffected by his troubles. She can take him away from what's bothering him. She embodies no perils of his friends; no memorable fights or slight tenses hung between them.

She was untouched.

"Sirius."

Sirius turned around and saw Lisa Perks, now a fourth year, looking at him, waiting for a response. Well, she'll get one. "Yes?" He was becoming less hesitant to be near her now. After last Valentines Day with Arabella and the revenge Lisa swore she'd get… Arabella. Now that was a fun time. Genie would never go on a prank fest like him and Arabella did. Genie was fond (a little overly fond, true) of Divination. Arabella scoffed it off. Genie had dyed part of her hair black – Arabella's was still its soft, wavy brown-

"Sirius did you hear anything I just said?" Lisa asked impatiently, tapping her foot.

Sirius shook his head. "I'm sorry, what?" What was he thinking about?

"I said I wanted to talk to you and Arabella. Apologize for how I acted. Call it third year stupidity…" She smiled and this time Sirius wasn't frightened by any underlying malice and mystery.

"Sure, she's with the others." He started to walk back the way he came. Lisa followed closely behind. "So how was your summer?"

Lisa was surprised by the question. "Uh, it was fine. Nothing overly exciting, I couldn't practice Quidditch or anything."

Sirius nodded his head. "That's right, you're muggle-born, aren't you?" He asked with a genuine smile.

Lisa smiled proudly. "Yes I am. Any chance you or Melissa will drop out of Quidditch this year to work on your NEWTS so I can take your place?" She asked with a smirk.

Sirius offered his best smile. "Not a chance." He stopped in front of the compartment that had a bit of smoke escaping the bottom of the door. "This is the one. Looks like the Exploding Snape game is finished." He said humourously. He opened the door. Mel was trying to get the smoke away from her face and singed eyebrows. "I see who lost." Mel glared at him, which didn't look fearsome when done nearly eyebrowless. "Ara, Lisa wants to apologize to us for how she was acting last year."  Sirius said, moving out of the way so they could all see the dark blonde haired fourth year.

"Sirius, could you sit beside her? It'd just make it easier for me if you were seated together." Sirius obliged and sat beside his friend.

Friend. And she was a good friend. Sure they fought, but it was always in good fun. It was the play fighting he enjoys… Sirius took in a deep breath. He could smell her lilac shampoo now-

"Sirius? You're not listening again, are you?" Lisa cut through his thoughts, tapping her foot impatiently again.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Mind wandered again…" What was he thinking about?

"It does that often, doesn't it, Black?" Ara teased with a playful shove, keeping her eyes on Lisa.

"More than you know, Figg." He said, nudging her back.

"Right, if you two are done flirting, I'd like to continue." Sirius and Arabella's mouths dropped, their friends laughed with Remus adding a "Perceptive", but Lisa just continued. "So, as I was saying. I'm sorry for how I acted, and I know it was just a little prank, **but** one nice conversation between us Sirius won't solve everything." While Sirius and Arabella pondered over her last statement, Lisa pointed her wand at them. With a smile: "Sorry. **Nonatête**" Lisa laughed as Ara and Sirius jumped from the light that issued from her wand, but couldn't dodge it. "I apologize now for any trouble this may cause you during your first week of school. I hope you have many a class together or it could get tricky." She turned, grey eyes sparkling with mischief and closed the door behind her with a wink.

"What did she do to us?" Sirius asked, checking his robes, and feeling his face. No really, he had no clue. Mr. Look-at-me-I'm-the-prank master had no clue what was just done to him. Sirius felt a little nervous about this.

"I don't know." Mel answered, furrowing her brow (slightly singed). "Not any spell I know of."

They all looked at Remus. He put his hands up. "Never heard of it either."

"Well, I don't feel any different. You Arabella?" Nope, he really couldn't say he felt any different…

"No." It happened quickly, but lacked no humour. Sirius and Ara's heads banged together.

"Dammit!" Sirius and Ara yelled at the same time, rubbing their heads.

Everyone looked at each other, laughing, giving the 'Oh this is going to be fun' look. There was no jolt of the train or bump.

"What's that look for?" Ara asked, still holding her head. "Oh I think that's going to bruise."

Sirius was confused. What made them bump heads… oh shit. "Ara?"

"What?" She asked angrily.

"I'm thinking of something… do you agree or not?"

"**What**?" She closed her eyes and her forehead creased in confusion.

"Agree or not?" Sirius asked again.

"Yes, I agree." She said quickly. Nothing happened. Sirius sighed. "Wait – with you it's a no." **Bang**. "Son of a bitch!" Ara yelled. "The same damn spot!"

Jen, holding in her laughter, patted Ara's knee. "I don't think Carl would like to hear that sort of language from you, dear."

"Ara, I think our heads will collide whenever you, or either of us say n- I mean n – o." Sirius said, spelling out the word. Wait a minute… what did Jen say?

"Shit…" Ara muttered. "This is **not** what I want."

"Who's Carl?" Sirius asked abruptly. God he was confused. Was that her cats name or something? What would a cat care if she swore?

"My boyfriend." Ara stated simply, moving away from him. "Can we switch seats Peter? I don't feel like getting a migraine from Sirius."

Peter, being the farthest possible from Sirius in their small compartment agreed.

"How long have you been going out with this 'Carl'?" Sirius asked, still puzzled by this new bout of information.

"July. You seriously never heard me talking about him?" Ara asked, tenderly touching her head as she made herself comfortable.

"He blocks out most things, and just hears what he wants to hear, Ara." Jen said humourously from Remus' arms.

"And what exactly are you getting at, Jen?" Sirius asked. What **was** she getting at? Was she hinting at something? She didn't call him tone-deaf… she didn't say that he was stupid… No – she said he was slow… no wait – that he didn't listen! He listened! "Pardon?" He asked again, missing what she had said. Damn.

"Nothing at all, right Mel?" Jen said slower. Damn her.

"Right." Mel agreed with a smile to Arabella. "Ara, can I borrow your brush for a minute?" Sirius noted the mischievous smile and quirked an eyebrow at Peter, who shrugged his shoulders. Who understood girls anyway?

"After the secret meaning between yours and Jens conversation? Hell no." She stood up quickly, as did Sirius. **Whack**.

"**Oh bloody hell!**" They both yelled.

"Are we going to seek each other out every time we say it?" Ara whined, slumping back in her seat.

Sirius grumbled and glared at his 'friends' whom were all laughing at them. Remus transfigured some Bertie-Botts Every Flavour Beans into ice. Jen charmed them not to melt. Still grumbling, Sirius took a couple, as did Arabella.

This was not a good beginning to his year. "How long will this last?" Sirius asked, pondering whether he should hex the little vixen again…

"Oh honestly – did you not listen to anything she said?" Ara snapped. Oh good. She's mad at him now, just wait till he gives her that migraine…

"It'll wear off in about a week." Gus said, joining the main conversation. "That's what she said."

"Do you think I'll run to him while we're in class?" Ara asked. "I mean, what if he has Divination and I have Medical Care of Magical Creatures? I'm not running from the grounds up to that tower…"

Oh, but of course they all laughed at their expenses. No sympathy for the two cursed individuals… but what if this draws him and Arabella closer? That could be nice. Sirius didn't know why he thought that, but it's true. He doesn't know her horribly well. And why **didn't** he hear of this supposed boyfriend? Was he really that dense that she'd been dating him for two months, most likely mentioned it in his presence, and he didn't even cotton on? Why was he still thinking about this?

"You really are thick sometimes, aren't you Sirius?" Came Ara's sarcastic voice. "I said that we should just avoid the word all together, even at far distances. I don't fancy testing the range of this curse." Sirius nodded, and went back to thinking about… well, whatever he was thinking about. What was it, again? "Sirius?" Ah, there she goes again. He looks at her. "Do you talk in your sleep?"

Sirius' eyes sparkled in amusement and his mouth formed a suggestive grin. "Why? Do you want to find out?"

He could see Ara blush and hear everyone laugh, but he blocked them out. He tried to keep his mind focused. On what? To see whether she would want to sleep in his bed with him? Ha.

"Nnnnot really. Arg – I nearly said it again." She closed her eyes and took a breath to calm herself. "I just don't want you saying it at night and make me wake up, find you, bash my head into yours, then curse myself back to bed." Ara said flatly.

"You know, you guys could solve that…" Remus said with a wink.

"I'm not sleeping with him!" Ara yelled.

"Well, if you're so adamant about it…" Sirius said in a huff.

"I was **going** to sat that we could put a silencing charm on you two before you guys go to bed."

Ara and Sirius' eyes lit up. "You could!" They both exclaimed.

"And never take it off." Jen mumbled to Remus who kept his face impassive.

~     *     ~

**'Heads, please make sure you have your uniforms and badges on.** **Be** **ready** **to** **leave** **the** **compartment** **in** **only** **a few minutes to open the trains car doors.'** The same bodiless voice they heard every year echoed into the Head compartment. **'Five minutes left until Hogsmeade Station,'** it said to the entire train. **'Will all Prefects ensure that no student is left aboard, and all the luggage is off?'**It finished in the Prefect compartment as Lily and James stepped through the sliding door.

"All of you try for the Head position – well worth it for that luxury-" James pointed to the wall behind him "-and the great service."

"Absolutely gorgeous." Lily added. "But we have to go now." They headed out, seeing (in the corner of their eyes) a couple of Prefects trying to get in the more spacious compartment.

They walked to the front of the train, which took the rest of the train ride, and hopped out. One by one they opened the car doors and guided the students to the horseless carriages. Lily and James got in the first one, which was more comfortable than the ones they were used to, and that started the slow trek up to Hogwarts.

While in it, Lily and James guessed what their friends had done without them, and who lost any games they played. When it came to a stop, Lily and James guided everyone to the front steps of Hogwarts and opened the huge wooden doors. Still leading, the two went to the Great Hall and sat at Gryffindor table, greeting Nearly Headless Nick (once again denied his quest to join the Headless-Hunt).

Soon the Hall was filled, and their friends found their way to the two seated in the middle of the long table.

"So who lost Exploding Snap?" James asked.

"Mel." Jen answered with a grin. Mel glared, and James and Lily saw how her eyebrows had grown back just a bit. (The game **obviously** wouldn't **really** burn them off for good, or for real)

James and Lily looked surprised. "Well, I bet on Peter," Lily said, "and James on Remus."

"No love for us, eh Peter?" Remus said with a fake hurt face. Jen gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek, which was, of course, Remus' goal.

"Anything else fun happen?" Lily asked eagerly, wanting to know any juicy details of any Slytherin encounters and what curses were used on them. But as Head Girl, Lily would reprimand them for it, of course. Psht – yea right. The train ride up doesn't count.

Everyone laughed except Ara and Sirius. Lily and James noticed this, and prodded them on.

"Well," Remus began enthusiastically, leaning forward as he told them, "remember Lisa – reserve beater, out to get revenge? Yea, well, she convinced them that she was sorry-"

"And hexed their asses when they weren't expecting it!!" Jen added just as enthusiastically. Lily and James laughed, and questioned what she did. They didn't see any difference…

"No no – that's the best part – you can't tell! Neither can say 'no'-"

"Or they'll bonk heads!" Gus interrupted his girlfriend happily, gesturing two people hitting their heads. Lily and James laughed harder.

"Gee, thanks for the show guys." Sirius sulked. "Glad to know our suffering has made you happy."

"You're welcome." James said, patting him on the back with one hand, and wiping his eyes with the other. Oh that was too great. "I've never even heard of that curse…" He trailed off as McGonagall led the first years in for the Sorting. "Oh this is going to be a fun year."

The first years nervously walked to the front, 'oooing' and 'awwwing' at the students and ceiling that was charmed to resemble the sky. Right now it was a cloudless night, with millions of little stars shining above the multitude of candles that floated above the tables. The Hat sang it's welcoming song, scaring the first years, and ended with a loud applause from everyone in the hall.

"Now, when I call your name, you will come up to the front, I'll place the Sorting Hat on your head and you'll be sorted into your houses." McGonagall began. "Anderson, Ronald."

*     *     *

Yay! And we end at the Sorting, to be continued in the next chapter! So… some 'welcome back to Hogwarts' stuff to look forward to… (I say it like I've written it. Laugh with me now.) Right – **some** S/A for all you obsessed people out there. And you're all going 'Who me?' YES YOU. I think nearly all of you have mentioned it… if not last time, than at some point in TGTYEL. Well, let's make an exception for… 5 **review**ers who **may** not have said anything. But I don't really care – it just means you're into this, right? Oh yes… the plan is coming along nicely. What plan you ask? Well, when I come up with one, I'll let you know.

Now that I'm done with my pointless ramblings… here's my thanks!!

**penpunk**: Wow!! First reviewer again!! I totally give you 15 points for that (the average I give is 5). And the prize for getting the most in the end? Oh – wouldn't **you** like to know. Happy your sister enjoys my humour. Tell her I say hi. ::waves::. And remember, I actually **do** wave, so I expect one back. So about the twist-tie part, it makes sense cause Mr. Potter is a wizard, and doesn't have to know about that stuff, right? *laughs* Explain that to my friend who had that happen to her. She got a stereo for her birthday (from her boyfriend!!! Holy Bejeezus!) and she was asking all those questions. Answers being: "Hooks up the sub-woofer", "That's the AM antennae", "Hooks up the right speaker", "… That's a twist tie." Oh, and sooo many of us were there for her party, and we laughed **so** hard. Poor girl. Thanks for the review!!

**Feyla**: Yay! You think he's brown. :) Happy you liked my fluff. And I think the title of it really fit, eh? So yes, thanks for the review, and I hope you liked this chapter! Complete with Sirius time… oh how daft can one man get…

**Vega** **Black**: Lol – first year and you have their wedding song planned? Actually, I have some of Sirius' best man speech for the reception done. Call it bout of inspiration at 3am, right along with MSTT (muahahaha). Sorry for not posting during the week, but as I mention in the beginning, that week is used up by me writing. :) But you can wait until study hall to read this. That could work, eh? Thanks for the review!

**Lily** **Smith**: So I checked yours out. :) Happy to have my little disclaimer (and dedication!) Ah… **musical** practice. I understand now… It's all slowly connecting in my brain, pushing out something important I have to remember. Oh see – that was the sarcasm I was talking about! Sorry… thanks for the review.

**LizMarauder4eva**: Ok, I know off the bat you're not her. Liz doesn't watch sports. Baseball least of them. She **might** watch hockey… but that's just a Canadian thing. ;) And I'm 18, just to answer your question. Thanks for the review though! I'll see you in the next review!

**everblue3**: Ah – long ass review. 5K in my e-mail. Can you beat that? (she asks with a mischievous grin that dares you to try) I liked the "Lo and behold, here you are. Therefore, here I am." Line. Made me laugh. Thanks for that – I'm in a shitty mood for some reason. And I really can't explain why. I just feel… while writing these thanks, like – what's the point, you know? Why am I writing this… what will I get from it? I **should** be looking more for a job, but here I am, writing this. I should be out with my friends downtown on this Friday night… but here I am, thanking people for reading this. But then I realise I wouldn't want to do anything else right now… I guess. It's fun, dammit. There was tea in Chapter 2, too. Sneaky, eh? Yes I am jealous! *Screaming words that words that would constitute this for a R rating or higher* And no, dude in London wasn't funny – he was a prick. Pricks aren't being funny, he's just humourous cause he's stupid. Anyways – I do agree with you on the dating thing. You **know** it's not going to last, and you're going to be hurt, possibly more than you gained, why do it? I know I have friends who'd argue, but I don't care. I'm very picky, too. My life is exciting? *laughing herself to sleep* Guess what I've done the past 2 months? Dick all. *laughing* Sorry, I don't want to push my anger-related energies on you, or any other poor individual I have yet to review… but I guess we all have our exciting moments, though. Good luck with buddy there, Greg. Hope it's fun. ;) And thanks for the review (alas – the most commonly written part of my entire chapters…)!!

**Clearbrook**: Yea, I **did** make him a brown stag, I was just wondering who thought he was white/silver. And it's very cute how you called him 'J'. Awww… isn't odd how we have attachments to these characters? Someone puts James as a Seeker (like me, for the hell of it.) and some people shit bricks cause of it – "he's supposed to be a Chaser! JK said so!!" Yea well… bugger off. (She says while laughing sooo hard. A cynical laugh, maybe, but at least she's laughing!) Oh dear… remember? I said I'd be sarcastic. Yes, I totally agree with your review. Kudos for you on that. Thanks!!

**Liv**: Oh hello! You reviewed twice, didn't you? Oh yes – Price!! Detention, eh? He sounds like a fun guy. Must say I laughed my ass off with his letter thing on the Dean's desk. And yes – expect my asking you for prank ideas if ever the need arises!!! Ok, MWPP is basically Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. So if it's the 'MWPP' era – it's Lily and James' time. :) So that's why it have 'MSTT' for Moon-me, Sperm Whale, Tampon and Thongs. Works out nicely, eh? Well, thanks for reviewing again!! Sorry the chapter wasn't longer though… I find it quite the hilarity that I'm driving you insane.

**Karrottop**: *sighs* Yea, not too eventful… but all the parental introductions are done, and the dinner scene – done, done!! Thank you for answering my 'poll question'! And I'm happy you agree with me (for all my ranting, check out my bio;)) on the brown stag thing. Hope this chapter was more eventful! Thanks for the review!

**Princess** **pixie** **ice**: *lol* The godly reference… yes, I know she meant 'good' but it came out 'god' – I can still wish, eh? Oh I can imagine the feeling of jealousy you have for Lily – I'm in love with Remus ;) I know how you feel. But that's why Jen and him got together – so writing 'Jen and Remus snogged' felt so right with my name in there! *LOL* There you go. Thanks for the review!

**LadyArwen**: Happy you like my fluff. :) Sounds fun, being on painkillers, I mean. I had a friend who was in the hospital for a while, and had **tons** or morphine… oh wow – she was a blast. And absolute blast. Yea, I've made him a brown stag (that was back in TGTYEL) but people keep seeming to think that I haven't made him one or the other yet. :( Do you not remember? *tear* Oh well, not like I expect you all too, when I can't remember half the details of the 50+ ones I read! Thanks for the review!! Hope the surgery stuff is all fixed and whatever you say to comfort anyone who's had surgery! Hope they didn't do further damage! (as I said to my best friend…)

**Kool**-**Aid**: Aw, wasn't the fluff fun? Like when I write sad things I can't write too much of it without hurting myself. I haven't really met any parents who are mean to their daughter's boyfriends… so that's why the parents and 'adult' figures are sorta cool. I think I need to 'parentify' them a bit more, eh? Happy you think he's brown, too. :) Thanks for the review!

**sayuri**-**chan**: Cheese and fluff **do** go well together, don't they? Unless the fluff signifies mouldy cheese… that's just not cool. Can't say I've heard of that cat song though… but I do the songs from Cats! Good musical. Oooh!! It been classified as groovy! Sweet! Hope you liked this one too, and thanks for the review!

**GreenEyedPickle**: Oh I laughed hard at your 'death by fluff' there… I know, the review counter on the pages site is always a bit off when reviews are just coming in. :) And writing your 'Alex and Remus' stories? You'll become more infatuated with the make believe boy the more you make him to be the perfect man (aka – the man you want in your life, giving him everything you like, and having him hate things you do… *sigh* what have I gotten myself into?) that everyone makes him to be. I think that's why I love him. And you don't need plotlines, just an R rating and lotsa porn. **THAT**, my friend, is a Remus/OC story worth reading. (*LOLOLOL* Ok – I could't stop laughing as I wrote that…) Anywho - *wiping tears of mirth* I loved your rant on the brown/silver stag. Go read my bio!! I did one in there last week, and I **really** toned it down. Notice the lack of **many** swear words. Anywho – thanks for the review, and don't worry about length! I love them long!!

**Beaver** **Buddy**: Ok, literally, I burst out laughing at the first few words of your review!! Like, I was sitting at my desk all impassive and shit, and then this bark/sputter of a laugh pops out of me, right when my brother opens my door. Yea, they are getting more sensual, aren't they? I **love** using 'sensual' instead of 'sexual' when talking to people – and with the slight pause – oh it's absolutely hilarious! Ah… so many things to comment on in your review. It was absolutely great. I really think you had too much sugar, but I really enjoyed it. Let's just say that they aren't 'more active' with their love lives… but I'm just more, oh I don't know, comfortable writing them I guess. And hey – they're teenagers, no parents, sleeping near each other, no supervision, the 70's, invisibility cloak handy – you better be happy it's still a PG-13 rating!! Anywho – thanks for the fun review! Keep them coming!

**Nicole**: *lol* So it wasn't too in-depth into Sirius' head, but it was far enough. God knows what really lurking there, eh? Aw, thanks for the compliment. I know, with the Donna thing, I was really shocked that lots of people cried. Although a ton of reviewers wanted her and Remus to hook up and I was like: "Uh… never really crossed my mind… she's gonna die – that was known before I started…" But I **did** prolong it for a few chapters. *sigh* I am just a slave to you guys. Anywho – thanks for the review!

**FrogOnFire**: Awww… thanks! And you called it my 'work' that is so cool… my 'work', I like the sound of that. Oooo – hyperness! Isn't that just so much fun sometimes? I think it is. Anywho – thanks for the review.

**SJangel**: New, and you already have the 'too lazy to sign in' thing down pat. I'm proud. But I remember when I was new… everything was so cool, and it took me a while to know what was going on… *sigh* Nostalgia. Well, not really… Writing (not sounding cocky, really – I'm not.) is just a talent, I guess. Like singing. I can't sing too well (well, in my head I can, but we all hear our voices differently than other people do. So I think my **actual** voice isn't too much to brag about) but even with practice, I can't sing as well as someone with the talent, right? It can still be good, sure, but some people just **can**. You know? And you hate those people… Ok, lots of fluff. I can't write too much fluff at once… so that took a lot out of me. Don't expect too much of that for a chapter or two. Ah hell, I don't know – watch there be some in the next one! *lol* Well, thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Star**: (for the writing well thing, see above review *lol*) And yea… thanks for the review, seeing as the brackets pretty makes up for all that I can comment on! Thanks for it! ;)

**Snuffles** **55**: Glad I made you laugh!! That's my ultimate goal in this… I think. Actually, finishing it would be my ultimate goal. I enjoyed your review greatly. Really, thanks for it! :):):)

**annette**: *lol* You found the idea of a 'deep Sirius' funny, too? Good. No, you haven't reviewed before, but that's ok! You have now. :) Thanks for the review! 

**TheSilverLady**: Silver/white, eh? Hm… Thanks for the review!

**blueskywillow55**: *LOL* Oh, beautiful! Know what I noticed as I re-read your review? Every sentence was punctuated by one exclamation mark. ! It was fun. And you haven't done your Religion work yet, *shakes head* procrastinator (says the one who just made a hair appointment today (Friday) for Tuesday that she's been meaning to do since November… ok, so I am a hypocrite), but you better have it done by now! And yes… thanks for the review!

**song*****breeze**: Scrumdiddlyumptious, eh? You know that's not even a really word? And here I am using it like it was… *sigh* I'll just never learn. Happy you liked my fluff. :)

**running**-**out**-**of**-**ink**: Hi Kelsey. Aww, no jumping this time? :( I hope you did this time. *puppy dog eyes* Well, I didn't want to make you feel bad or anything (if you did) by winning $3 more than you… unless you live in the US or England – then we're almost even. ;) And thanks for calling my story cute! Aww! That's so sweet! Thanks for the review altogether!

**SiriDragon**: Yep, plenty long, and beautiful at that! *LOL* Way to go with breaking shit, eh? Nice job on that. And oh my God – with the cute guy thing!! That's absolutely hilarious! I don't know if I'd be able to keep a straight face if they looked at me… I probably would, but I'd be blushing like a damn beet. A beet I say! *lol* I hope you have more fun stories like **everblue3** and I share over each other's reviews!! Oh – totally more fun stories, I love them! Thanks for the **hilarious** review!

**Moe23**: Hey! Haven't seen you for a while. ;) *cringes* I hated 'Not Another Teen Movie'. Thanks for the reviews!!

**MandaB**: *lol* Lotsa decision making with the colour of James, eh? Yea… I think (well, I'd like to say I know) he's brown. Just makes sense, eh? Thanks for the review!

**Sita**: Uh… thanks!

**Agent** **AAA**: *lol* Know what you should do? Only read ff at night, like, late at night, and if your mum asks, make up some story about 'with the kind of stories I'm reading mum, there **is** no other time to read them…' and just scare her. Oh sure – you might never be allowed on the computer again, but your parents work or go out at sometime, right? Tell me how that goes. :):) Happy **someone** commented on Cupids hooting at the boys. ;) Thanks!!

**mystikalolo**: Happy I'm here to help you forget about school. I believe my work here is done. *dusts hands together* Nah, I don't think James is silver/white, though. I mean, if he was an albino himself (like Pasty for instance) sure, white stag would make sense – but c'mon! He has black hair for chrissakes! Anyhwo – thanks for the review!

**puddy103**: Whattaya mean I didn't need to mock ya? Of course I did!! That's my job. Mocker-Lady – yep, that's me. :) Thanks for the review!

**Jess**: Heylo once again. :D Awh… outdone myself? I'm blushing… Oh yes! I forgot to check out your stuff – I will! Trust me, I will! Happy you liked the stereo part. ;) Funny thing is that's one of my true stories that I threw in this – my friend was asking about every wire to her stereo her boyfriend was setting up. All 15 or so of us burst out laughing at his "…That's a twist tie." part. Anywho – thanks for the review!

**IamVulcanLady**: Cute name. Ohh! Finally reviewing! :) I love it when people say they've been reading for a while… makes me think I have more people reading than I get reviews for! Which I know is true, cause not everyone reviews… but still – it's nice! Thanks for the review, and I hope to see you again!

**~sundust~**: *drools* Oh yes, I would **SO** use it to check out hot guys! Nice, pretty, perfect, lovely mirror… Aw, thanks for the fun review, I love them so much – they make me laugh. :D I hope I keep my title with this chapter. :D:D Thanks!

**Amethyst**: Black markings around the eyes? For his glasses? That'd make sense… I mean, what's her face? Skeeter girl there had funky designs on her beetle form (eww, I'd hate it if I was a beetle!!) from her jewellery and shit, eh? Happy you're with me on the brown stag thing. :)

**starborn**: Good on you for choosing brown! Even if you didn't think of the patronus thing. Shh… I won't tell. Thanks for the review!

**VoldemortsIllegitimateChild**: I always have trouble spelling 'Illegitimate'… I always mess up the first 'e', and the second 'i'! Happy you liked the chapters! *lol* Loved the stutter comment…

**Braney**: Ah yes! You logged in!!! :D:D:D Good for you! Thanks for the review! (and a signed in one at that!)

**Fluffy** **The** **Teddy** **Bear** **Slayer**: Ok, **love** the names to bits! Love it! Aw… you're all sniffing… happy it made you emotional… I think I'm gonna cry, then you're gonna cry… Then we're all gonna cry! (lol – quote from 'The Craft'. Good movie.) Thanks for the review!

**kerry**: Hey! It's been a while! *sighs* I missed the 'go you's and 'rock on's… Happy they're back! Thanks for the review, and look for your name in the 'other chapters' part!

Wow! And thanks to everyone who **review**ed Chapter 1, and TGTYEL!!: **Male** **Volent** (I know you won't get this… but you got an e-mail anyways!), **Moe23** ( :) Thanks!!), **Braney** (aw, thanks. Happy you liked the Black's part!), **kerry** (oh – and you're here too! Don't worry – with your profile thing I have typed up, "Not Death Eater" is in capitols, I think.), **hotsummerAK47** (thanks for all the reviews! I mean, all of them!), **GreenEyedPickle** (why were you reading TGTYEL again?? And no, no Willard advertisements for me…), **Frankie** (did I do the Shakespeare thing wrong? Well, I copied from a 'quotes from 'Macbeth' site… I'll go check that out. Happy you liked my willow scene!).

Alright! There's been a great turnover for IJTL so far, and I must say I'm thrilled by it! I'm happy you guys are enjoying this so much! And have any of you signed up to win a walk-on part in PoA? I HAVE!!! Go to the official HP website (_www.harrypotter.com_ ßobvious enough?) and sign up. And if you win, thank me on some interview thing. "And I thank Lamina Court for her never-ending support of coolness ways, and for letting me in on this **marvellous** contest. Thanks Lamina!" Something to that extent would be sufficient. And it's pronounced "Lah-Mee-Nah"; not "Lah-Min-Ah". *shakes head* Some people's children… (mainly a friend or two who said it like that…) Any interesting topics of my life to tell you guys? Always. I get my hair cut Tuesday. I've wanted it done since November… so seeing as I'm the worlds largest procrastinator, think of it as a bloody miracle that I get a chapter up every weekend!!

But other than that – have a great week, and I hope to see (or read from) you guys next week!! BYE!!!


	4. My Boyfriend's Back and You're Gonna Be ...

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from _any_ Harry Potter book. If you don't recognize it: Hey it's mine!**

Hey everyone! I spent my morning typing this… and it's already way past my posting time – **and** I still haven't done my thanks!! AHH!! So yea… for everyone who asked (*lol*) my hair looks great. Thanks for caring *wipes a tear away* makes me feel good.

But yes… I think you will all be rather shocked with what happens in this chapter, and I pride myself on no one really thinking of this character (except three individuals) cause I wanted it to be a surprise! *excited little squeal* Ok then… here's Chapter 4!!

*     *     *

After the first podgy little boy was sorted into Ravenclaw, Sirius, the ever-sneaky fellow, stood in the score of first years in the front of the hall, crouching to their height. A few rolled their eyes, a few others giggled (girls Sirius winked at) and most others inched away.

"Merlin, Candace." The girl Sirius was hiding behind stepped forward nervously, and Sirius dashed behind a Chinese boy who casually stepped on Sirius' foot. Candace became a Gryffindor.

Sirius growled at the kid in front of him. 'Damn children are getting spunkier…' He thought about putting a leg-locker curse on the kid and pulled out his wand when his name was called.

"Yes Albus?" Sirius called back, straightening himself out and pocketing his wand.

"Kindly seat yourself back at Gryffindor table." The Headmaster said, gesturing to the aforementioned table, eyes a-glow.

"I made it to the N's this year, Albus, further than any other year!" Sirius called, walking back to his seat.

"And I congratulate you, Mr. Black." He sat back down, and McGonagall continued with the sorting (after rolling her eyes, of course).

"Protus, Benjamin."

Sirius sat back down beside James happily. "I made it to N!" He whispered excitedly, big grin and sparkling eyes.

"For 'nitwit'." Arabella interjected across from him.

"Or 'no'." Remus threw in, earning a scowl from both of them.

"Or 'naïve'." Lily put in.

"Or 'nancy'." James laughed.

"I'm not gay!" He yelled, but not overly loud. Still, that didn't mean people didn't hear. "I'm not." He whispered, crossing his arms.

"Or 'narcissistic'." Peter added.

"Oh, big word Pete." Sirius glared. "How about 'neurotic' next?"

"Nah, négligé." Gus put in with a dismissal wave of his hand.

Sirius brightened. "I like how you think, Gus."

"Stop being 'ninnies'." Mel scolded. "I want to watch this, it's our last sorting." Everyone complied and sat back quietly as McGonagall entered the T's.

"Tierney, Amanda." A scowling girl marched up to the stool and shoved the hat on her head.

"Nipple." Jen said. Everyone looked at her, amusement on their faces. She blushed a bit. "I needed to throw one in." She said quietly. ("SLYTHERIN.") Remus patted her back consolingly.

Finally 'Weatherby, Priscilla' became a Hufflepuff and Dumbledore stood up to give his 'Welcome back' speech before the feast appeared, something that always bothered the boys. Why not talk after the feast? Actually… he usually does that anyways.

"Welcome back students of Hogwarts, welcome back. And welcome to our first years, I hope your first year here is a marvellous one. I have nothing much to say other than the same old, same old. No going into the Forbidden Forest, I do not accept reasons such as: "My pet turkey is lost in there," or "My mother is a tree," or "But James did it."" He looked at the Marauders, more so Sirius.

"You forgot one Albus." Sirius yelled over the laughter, ignoring Ara and Jen's attempts to silence him. ""My gingerbread man ran into there screaming 'Run, run as fast as you can – you can't catch me, I'm the Gingerbread Man.'" So you see, I had to catch the little bugger. Just a matter of pride." He finished, Jen and Ara shaking their heads slowly.

Dumbledore chuckled and nodded. "Ah, how could I forget? That is not acceptable either. For a list of Zonkos or Bangles and Japes products that are not allowed, see Mr. Filch." Dumbledore paused as the students shuddered. "Enjoy the feast."

People cheered and dug into the limitless amount of food that appeared before them. The first years stared in wonder, but soon got into the swing of things.

"You know, I'm surprised they give you so much leeway, Sirius." Mel commented, cutting her baked potato in half.

"You know that was a true story? Damn gingerbread man ran outside one Christmas." Sirius reminisced.

"Yea well, I wouldn't have charmed it if you had stopped barging into our dorm in fourth year." Lily said to him. "You couldn't have needed to see Jen eight times in one hour."

"Too right you are," Sirius admitted, "I was checking out you cute little fourth year bodies in your cute little pyjamas." He smirked, making himself a sandwich on a roll with miscellaneous things off his plate.

The girls' mouths dropped, (not Jen's, she had guessed back when he was doing it… they were stupid excuses anyways. Not too unlike his Forbidden Forest ones) James and Gus chucked a few chicken legs at him.

"If Carl were here, he'd kick your ass." Ara glared, kicking his leg under the table.

"Yes well, he's not so you really can't threaten me with that." Sirius replied with a mouthful of his chicken leg-tomato-mashed potato-gravy-bean sandwich, throwing a baby carrot at her. She grabbed a roll and was about to lob it at his head when Lily told her to stop.

"As Head Girl, I must put a stop to this." She said seriously. Everyone gaped at her, even James. Lily's face broke into a grin. "Oh you should see your faces!" She laughed, pointing at them with her fork.

The feast continued much the same way, with everyone throwing in some stories of summer. Sirius and Jen eagerly threw in stories. Remus had a couple himself.

"So Romulus and I are walking in downtown London, right? And this muggle in a trench coat stops us," Remus said, eyes alight with the untold humour, "and he's all "How do I get to the London Bridge?" So when Romulus and I look at each other wondering the same thing as the muggle, he whips open his trench coat and flashes us!" Everybody burst out laughing, Gus choking on his pie and Peter spitting his pumpkin juice back in his goblet. "So this guy ran away-" but everyone was still laughing "-no, no wait – this is the best part!! So the muggle turns and runs. When the muggle was only a few strides ahead, Romulus kept his wand up his sleeve and Accioed the cloak."

When everyone calmed their laughter, Jen posed a question.

"So what'd you do with the cloak?" she asked, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her robes.

Remus laughed. "I don't know. I was leaning onto a street lamp to keep myself up I was laughing so hard. I think Romulus casually handed it back to the stunned muggle, saying: "I think you dropped this." Or something equally hilarious and brilliant." Everyone shook their heads.

"You know, for the more reserved older brother I remember," James said, "that doesn't sound like him at all."

"I know," Remus agreed. "But all those long vampire hunts probably got him to have fun whenever he could. He has to October off, I think." He took a sip of pumpkin juice. "Then it's back to Australia until Merlin-knows when." He looked up when Dumbledore stood.

McGonagall tapped her golden goblet with her fork and got the attention of the school.

"I am afraid I have forgotten to introduce our new staff." Some excited giggling went through the crowd (from the girls who already spotted the cute new professor) and Dumbledore smiled. "First we have a new nurse, Madam Pomfrey." The middle-aged nurse stood and gave a curt nod to all the students who clapped politely. "Yes, welcome Madam Pomfrey. Next we have our new Muggle Studies teacher, and he is," the teacher stood (all girls trying to get a good look from the rumours that were going around before summer), "Professor Adams." As the entire Hall clapped for him (a few cat calls. Thank you Keaira Blaire, Slytherin seventh year), Arabella blanched.

Professor Adams nodded his head politely, blushing and smiling, and sat back down beside Professor Flitwick.

"Well, isn't he a looker?" Jen smiled, turning back to her friends. "I think I'm rather glad I stuck with Muggle Studies, eh Ara?" She looked at her brown-haired friend. "Arabella? What's wrong?"

Arabella was sitting beside Jen, breathing irregular, and shaking slightly; slightly but noticeably. Everyone else looked at her, wondering what happened to their friend.

Arabella chanced a look at the teacher's table and quickly brought her faraway gaze back to her lap. "I – I…" she choked on a sob and stood up abruptly.

"Ara – what?" Remus began but she started speed walking to leave the Great Hall. Everyone looked at each other.

"I'll go." Sirius said, standing. "What's the password to the Common Room?" He asked James, wiping his napkin over his mouth.

"'C is for cookie.'" James said. Remus couldn't help to give a small smile while Sirius rolled his eyes and left.

At the staff table, Flitwick looked up at the students. "Seems as though something is wrong with Miss Figg." He said to Professor Gaizer who agreed with a worried nod.

Professor Adams looked up, his eyes bugging out of his head. "Figg?" He repeated.

"Yes, Arabella Figg, and there goes young Sirius Black. He's quite the troublemaker, you'll have to look out for him, Carl." The short Professor (aided, of course, by a stack of 4 voluminous books) said humourously, recounting a few of his own stories of Charms class (his favourite being the 'pus' incident).

Professor Adams nodded mutely. Oh would he ever…

"What was Carl's last name?" Lily asked as Sirius made it out of the Great Hall. "Anderson?"

Mel shook her head. "No, Ad- oh dear!" She exclaimed, putting a hand to her mouth and looking at the staff table. "Adams!" She whispered fiercely.

"Holy shit." James cursed before Lily covered his mouth with her hand, giving a deliberate look to the first years.

Dumbledore stood. "May you all have a good sleep. Prefects, please lead your Houses to your common Room. Will the Head Girl and Boy please come to the staff table for a quick meeting? Good night." The students began to get up, laughing and joking with their friends.

Throwing a weary look a their friends, Lily and James went to the front while the Prefects gathered their Houses to leave for their Common Rooms and bed.

Sirius ran down the halls to catch up Arabella. She had broke into a run once she left the Great Hall, and had a long head start on him. He darted into a small broom closet, in a secret door and began his trek through the secret passage. He coughed as he climbed for a few minutes, remembering to reinforce the anti-dust charm sometime…Soon he made it to the other broom closet near Gryffindor Tower and exited. Dusting off his robes as he ran, Sirius headed to the Portrait a few halls over. He saw Arabella ahead of him slumping beside the Fat Lady, slowly sliding down the wall, face in hands.

"Arabella?" He called softly, approaching her.

Ara brought up her knees and rested her arms and head on them. She was trying to hold back her crying.

"C is for cookie." Sirius said to the Fat Lady. She quirked an eyebrow but opened. "Come on. I don't think you'd fancy to be seen like this by anyone else." He helped her stand up and put an arm around her waist as he guided her in. "Do you want to come to my dorm?" She shook her head, sniffing. "Yours?" She nodded. So Sirius obliged, helping her up the stairs.

They made it to the seventh year girl's dorm quickly enough, and entered. Ara went straight to her bed, kicked off her shoes and crawled on top, letting herself drop. Sirius stood awkwardly beside the bed, once again not thinking this far ahead. He'd have gotten right on if it were Jen who needed him, but this was Ara…

"You can sit Sirius." Ara said flatly, but Sirius could hear the sadness in her voice. "But take off your shoes."

So he did. He sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulder. "What's wrong?" He asked, letting Ara rest her head on his shoulder.

She took in a shaky breath. "Carl."

"What about him?" Sirius was puzzled, after all, he only just learned of the boy a few hours ago. She didn't get a letter during dinner… she was happily talking about him on the train and during the feast. Nothing happened –

"He's Professor Adams." Oh. Yea, that'd do it. "He told me he was a muggle… well, not really – but he did everything muggle! None of the other magicals on the street knew of him being a wizard. He said he went to some French University, he was going to teach a course in Civilization or something – oh Merlin it was so obvious!" she cried, holding onto Sirius' robes.

Sirius put his other arm around her and pulled her closer. "If it's any consolation, I wouldn't have put it together if I was going out with him." Sirius rested his cheek on her head.

Ara laughed, sniffing and resting her forehead against Sirius' neck. She put her arms around his stomach, gripping his robes at his side tightly. "I just feel so stupid…"

"You're not. Ara nobody else would have put it together, and he didn't know you were a witch, either. Since we didn't know him, he probably went to Beauxbatons – that 'French school' of his." Sirius felt Ara nod.

"I don't know what to say to him, though. We can't stay together anymore, we're as good as broken up, and that's why I'm so upset. We were actually going to try. I would send him letters through my aunt when I wrote her, and his mum would give my aunt his replies when she would write to me… they made up some excuse for each other, and his was so convincing." She had stopped crying, but held onto Sirius tighter. "I thought I might have loved him Sirius… like the other girls do. The all have someone to love them, and mines our teacher." She added ironically.

"Aw, you'll find someone to love ya, Ara. You're only 17." He nudged her. Well the best he could while they held each other side by side.

"Soon to be 18. Just over three months away." She intercepted.

"Ok, 18, don't you think you're too young to tie yourself down? Have some fun, break a few hearts," Ara laughed, "go partying after Hogwarts. Jen, Lily and Mel are crazy for all this love stuff. So are the guys."

Ara sighed and noticed her grip on Sirius had loosened. "Thank you Sirius." She said sincerely, giving him a real hug (not a grip of death).

"Anything for my friend Arabella." He hugged her back. "I'm pretty used to consoling girls, too." He added.

"Broken that many hearts, have you Black?" Ara joked, nudging him then running her hands up her face then through her hair.

"More than you know Figg." He joked. Ara silently thought, humourously, that there was probably some truth to that. "But really, with Jen in my life…" he trailed off. Ara nodded understandingly. "So you sure you don't want to sleep in my bed?"

Ara rolled her eyes. "Yea, I'm sure. Just don't talk in your sleep."

Sirius gave her one last squeeze and stood up. "I think my sister and the other two there might want to come in their room."

"Alright, thanks Sirius." She smiled at him as he picked up his shoes. "Not putting them on?"

"Nah, I'll be taking them off again anyways." With a wave at her, he left.

Ara sighed and flopped herself on the bed, her head on the pillow and hair fanned out. She stared up at the ceiling and thought about her relationship… They could stay together, but not actually date. This was her last year here… but then he'd be teaching the whole next year and she'd be by herself. No, she couldn't do that… Well, she'll have to talk to him sooner or later, right?

Sirius casually walked down the stairs to the Common Room. If he had heard the speech that was being said by the Prefects, he might have waited another couple of minutes.

"… and no going to other dorms. No girls in boys dorms, and no boys in…" Everyone turned to look as Sirius stepped into the Common Room, shoes in hand. "… the girls dorm. Hello Sirius." Ivani said. "Have a nice summer?"

Sirius smiled. "Beautiful. Yours?"

"It was good. Now, did you want to add anything Evan?" She asked her Prefect partner. Sirius went to his friends who were on a couch.

"Smooth." Jen commented as he plopped down. "How is she with Carl thing?"

Sirius rubbed his face. "Better. Much better actually. She'll have to talk to him of course, I don't thinks she wants to, but she will. I think she's sort of embarrassed about it, too."

"Would she mind if we went up?" Mel asked from her position in Gus' embrace.

"Don't think so." Sirius replied. The two girls stood up and left, saying goodnight. "So where are our Heads?" Sirius asked. (A/N: Know how funny that'd sound if you didn't know he was talking about the Head Boy and Girl?)"Meeting." Remus responded. "Who wants a game of chess?"

As Lily and James walked to the staff table, Lily took James' hand in hers.

"Now, don't be all 'ice-man' to Carl, he did nothing wrong. It's just an odd, horrible coincidence that he is a wizard and is your teacher. It all plummeted onto Ara's shoulders at once, and she just needed to run out before she made a scene of a fool of herself." Lily paused and took a breath when they reached the front. "Or both…" James was pretty sure she was telling herself more than him.

James took her hand and gave it a gentle tug. Lily faced him. "Calm down." He murmured before kissing her fingers. She smiled gratefully.

"Ah, and here are our new Heads. How were your summers?" Dumbledore asked as Lily and James followed him to a small back room James recognized from last year.

"Quite good." James replied happily after Lily rolled her eyes, muttering something about 'too much perkiness and damn smiling.'

"Yes, you worked with your father at the Ministry, didn't you James?" Dumbledore acknowledged with a nod and smile. "Greetings everyone, I do hope you enjoyed our welcome back feast. I will now introduce our two new Heads to any teacher that may have signed on this year, or after they have dropped a course or maybe one of both haven't taken your course." Dumbledore paused and smiled to the staff before him. "Any teacher that hasn't met on or the other, please step forward."

A few stepped towards them and Dumbledore introduced them.

"Ah yes, Charisma Beleoni, Arithmancy Professor, this is James Potter." James shook her hand and bowed his head slightly. The middle-aged witch smiled and gave Lily a wink before returning to the throng of Professors.

"Carl Adams, one of our two new Professors. Lily Evans," he shook her hand with a smile and look of recognition, "and James Potter." He shook James' hand (with smile)."So I have either of you this year?" He asked, stepping back a bit.

"I will be in your class, Professor." James answered. "But as Lily is muggle-born, she doesn't need to." Lily looked upset at having James talk for her, but let it slide.

"So am I, Lily." Adams turned to her with an amusing smile when he saw her face to James. Lily smiled back at him and realized why Ara was so enthralled by him. He was damn polite and cute."

The best usually are." She joked, receiving a laugh from Professor Adams, a playful shove from James, a chuckle from Dumbledore, and miscellaneous reactions from the others. "You said there were two new teachers this year, Dumbledore, but you only mentioned Car- er, Professor Adams during the feast."

Dumbledore smiled at her. "Yes, well noted. Our new Divination teacher was too busy designing the North Tower, for better clairvoyant vibes, to come down." They heard McGonagall snort, and everyone turned to look at her.

"Something in my throat." She told them. Lily and James exchanged comical looks and turned back to Dumbledore.

"She will be here for breakfast tomorrow, and will be announced then. It is more polite to do so in her presence." The Heads nodded and sat through the meeting, learning of their goals, responsibilities and objectives.

When they were available to chat freely with the Professors or leave, Lily stopped James from going and gave an obvious nod to Professor Adams.

"Lily, we shouldn't get involved in that… I don't want to embarrass either of them. James pleaded, wanting to leave the teachers and go roam with the guys as part of their first night back ritual.

"We're not prying or anything. We'll just let him know we know and hold nothing against him."

Lily led (or in James' mind, dragged) him over to Professor Adams, who was talking jovially with Phoenical.

"Professor Adams, can we speak with you for a moment?" Lily asked sweetly, tightening her grip on James' wrist, using her nails. She knew James'd give an excuse and make a break for it if he could… the git.

"Alright," Adams agreed puzzled by this, "I'll talk to you later Hailey." He nodded to Phoenical who smiled and left with a nod to the three of them. "What is it you two would like to talk to me about?"

Lily built up all the courage she had, trying push down the thought of high tailing it out of there with James. "We know." James could have slapped himself. "We know about you and er… _Arabella_." She whispered.

Adams swallowed and paled. "Oh?" He tried to look calm, but his fidgeting hand belied it. "Did she tell you?"

"You were all she talked about." Lily stated simply with a hint of sadness. "And we just wanted you to know that we, being all her friends who are probably with her now, don't hold anything against you. You thought she was a muggle, as she pretended to be, and vice-versa. It's all just an odd coincidence." Lily finished, pleased with herself.

Adams sighed. "Good. I was worried when I saw her storm out… well, that was the first time it all clicked about her, and I was still shocked… I mean, who has that many cats in a family?" He joked, and was glad when Lily laughed and agreed.

"Why don't we know you?" James interrupted.

"Pardon?"

"Well, if you're a couple of years older than us… did you not go to Hogwarts? Then where – Beauxbatons?" He asked. "Durmstrang?"

Adams looked appalled. "Oh of course not. Beauxbatons. My mother is French and thought it good for me to learn some." At this he made a face. "Bloody language has an exception to every rule." (A/N: it's true!!)After a bit more of conversing, Lily and James bid everyone goodnight and left for the Tower.

"He's pretty nice," Lily commented before the Fat Lady, "no wonder Ara liked him."

"Oh, are you going to have an affair with a teacher Lily?" James asked with a roll of his eyes to the Fat Lady who smiled. "C is for cookie." The Portrait opened and they entered.

"One as cute as him?" She smirked. "You know it." She squealed as James attacked her, picking her up and dropping her onto a couch. "How is she?" Lily asked, finally calm from the aftermath of James' tickling attack.

"Not horribly bad." Sirius replied, moving his knight and leaning back as Remus silently cursed, biting his nail. "Check."

"The other two up there?" Lily looked around, noting the absence of her two other friends.

"Yep." Remus answered, not looking up. His face lit up and he gave a quick laugh. "Checkmate."

Sirius swore and asked the chess pieces to instant replay the game so he could prove that Remus cheated. The chess pieces denied, proclaiming they were tired.

Lily left as Remus put the board away, Sirius muttering about chess pieces out to get him and 'seeing how Remus' king was looking at his queen.'

She made her way to the dorm and flung open the door with a huge smile on her face, her arms spread out. "You can all sleep peacefully tonight, I am her."

The three girls stared at her with open mouths.

"What?" Lily's arms fell.

"That was very… Sirius-y."

Jen answered, trying to forget about the whole thing as Lily closed the door. "Don't ever do that again."

"How was the meeting?" Mel asked, brushing her blonde hair, sitting under her blankets.

"Good. We met teachers and uh… talked to Carl. How are you, Ara?" Lily turned to the brunette who was changing into her nightclothes.

"Better… than when I first figured it all out and cried in my bed." Ara looked to Jen. "Your brother is very good at comforting, Jen." Jen smiled proudly. "What'd you talk to Carl about?"

Lily shifted uneasily, hoping Ara wasn't mad at her for doing so. "Well, I wanted to meet him, and dragged James with me. We told him that we understood he wouldn't have told you or even guessed that you were a witch. Then we learned a bit about him. Nothing much, just that he was muggle-born and his mother is French-"

"Meaning that he went to Beauxbatons, right?" Ara finished, getting a nod from Lily. "I'll have to talk him tomorrow…" She flopped onto her bed and rested her chin in her hands. "This really sucks, guys. But onto other things… Life plans change any?"

The other girls smirked, going over their beginning of the year ritual.

"Other than adding 'marrying James Potter' on my list of things to do? Not too much, no." Lily told them, picking up her Abyssinian and laying down, setting the cat beside her. "Just James, me, Psyche, Cupid and Iphigenia in a few years, that's my goal."

The other girls were each on/in their bed and changed into their pyjamas.

"Psyche's gotten a bit fatter, hasn't she?" Jen pointed out humourously. "Remember second year?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I know… my mum doesn't understand that I don't want my owl to have a heart attack trying to reach them from Scotland. Honestly." She rummaged through her trunk from her spot on her bed and got changed, still laying down. "What about the rest of you? Jen? Mel?" Lily gave a smile. "Crazy Cat Lady?"

Ara stuck out her tongue. "I need time to think. I had changed it over the summer… but due to certain circumstances, I'm back at Crazy Cat Lady. And before you ask," she added as an after thought, "you don't need to put a silencing charm on me. I don't talk in my sleep."

The girls gave her a sympathetic smile mixed with mirth and Mel continued. "I think I'm sticking with St. Mungo's. Work with developing potions for diseases or simple sicknesses we don't have now." She shrugged her shoulders and piled up her pillows against her headboard, leaning back against it. "Jen?"

Jen thought for a bit. "I don't want to work at Hogwarts anymore…" All the girls rolled their eyes. She changed her mind every year. "Oh shut up, the lot of you. I hope I'm still with Remus, though. I might work with the Ministry… don't know what department… or maybe Remus and I will be entrepreneurs and make our own business in Diagon Alley." She cheered for herself, hands fisted and thrown in the air. The girls laughed.

"Glad you're excited about it, Jen." Mel said, yawning and stretching. "Lily, why is Psyche here and not in the Owlery?"

Lily shrugged and looked at her owl perched atop her canopy. This meant she had to lean over the side of the bed, half off, putting a hand on the floor to support herself. "Maybe her and Cupid got in a fight."

Jen snorted. "Oh the tangled love lives of our birds…"

Ara laughed. "You can never tell with owls."

~     *     ~

Meanwhile, back at the Ranch…"What say we prank the Slytherins?" Peter suggested, getting changed.

"Nah…" James replied, nodding to Dennis as he entered the room and went to the bathroom to shower.

"Make our goal to add at least one new passage or room to the map before morning?" Remus recommended. "And by morning I mean sunlight." Remus tried, tossing his clothes on his bed, rummaging through his trunk.

Sirius made a sound of annoyance. "Are you boys not capable of folding your clothes?" He asked moodily, hands on hips. He sauntered over and began to folding Remus' shirts. "But that's a good idea, Remus." He grabbed a few of his robes that were on the ground and hung them neatly in the small closet.

"I think he just wants an excuse to touch your clothes, Moony." James stage-whispered behind his hand to Remus who found what he was looking for. Remus laughed and changed into black trousers and sweater.

"I really don't want to agree with you on that, Prongs." Remus said, tossing his uniform back into his trunk (quite messily in Sirius' opinion) and slammed it shut before Sirius could get his hands on anything.

Sirius clucked his tongue and glared at the two boys. "Well I'm _sorry_ if I want some order in this pig sty, Moon-me and Thongs." But Sirius couldn't keep a straight face as he ended his sentence. "Everyone decked out in black?" He asked, rolling his eyes at Peter. "I said black, Sperm Whale, not black with brooms on the hems."

Peter glared at Sirius. "It's my favourite sweater, thank you very much."

Sirius rolled his eyes again. "You're welcome."

They made sure Dennis was in the bathroom and had Peter transform. With Remus holding Wormtail in his hand, James threw the cloak over them, Sirius charming the map to display Hogwarts.

After they made it out the Portrait hole and down a couple of corridors, Sirius directed them to an area before the long climb up the North Tower. There was nothing there in means of secret passages or rooms on their map, so he figured that there should be one… makes sense enough.

Remus gulped as they passed the painting of Sir Cadogan. Sirius glared at the knight through the silky material.

"Bloody mental case, he is." He muttered, ignoring the painting after that. Remus held in his sigh.

"Ok put Wormtail down, and we'll search the walls for anything." James said, taking the cloak off after seeing that no one or nothing was within five or more corridors of theirs.

They felt the walls for any loose stones or hidden buttons, looking behind tapestries, talking to paintings and knights.

"My, my, my… what have we here?" 

*     *     *

Oh look at that! What is it? Is that a cliffhanger? I think it is! Haven't had one of those for a _long_ time, eh? And who could the voice be? One of the boys finding a room/passage? Wormtail sensing something behind Sir Cadogan's painting and Sirius/James noticing it? Dumbledore? Peeves? Introduction of new Div. Teacher? Filch? Ara out for a midnight stroll? Estacle (potions/Slytherin head)? Carl?

And about Carl – honestly now, how many of you saw that coming? I just want to know if anyone thought he'd have a bigger part to play (or was evil as was suggested). And the possibilities are endless for the above-mentioned… possibilities. Honestly – I don't even know who it is (*lol*) but I'll try out every possibility and more! Woo! And so next week – you shall find out! Onto my thanks for Chapter 3!

_Feyla_: I liked the soap/shampoo names. Haven't you had one of those mornings where everything just screws up, and you don't add insult to injury, but rather injury to insult? But then you look back on them and laugh… You know, as I wrote this chapter, I kinda forgot about the whole 'no' thing (well, during the S/A part) so I had to look over the whole chapter and make sure they didn't say it. Damn annoying to change what they say… anywho – thanks for the review!

_FrogOnFire_: *lol* I'm warning you now, don't check everyday to see if I update, cause I'll only do it on the weekends… but I do the same thing with my favourites! (my favourites of favourites) Happy you enjoyed James' shower (hehe – that just sounds wrong), I liked writing it. Anger can be funny. Thanks for the review!

_Beaver Buddy_: *lol* Oh yea! I have to go sign in everyday, don't I, to win that! I didn't go yesterday or the day before… dammit. I do hope I win though… I know I won't (the chances are what? One in 2 million?!) But it'd be cool! I love it when people say their family thinks their weird for laughing at the computer… it's just so funny. Thanks for the review!

_Star_: You're welcome… *unsure look* why are you thanking me? For writing more? Than you're welcome!!! Oh good – my story has life and cheeriness! Woo! Thanks for the review:)

_Amethyst_: *LOL* You have to realise how funny it is just to refer to Head Boy/Girl as Head/s. Cause 'I wish I was a head' sounds absolutely hilarious… You know, I've wondered what I'd be if I could be an animagus… I still haven't decided. Something that flies for sure. But I'd also like to swim… damn penguins for not doing both!! Imagine being one of the guys and having turned into a penguin!?!? Waddling around the Forbidden Forest… *lol* Oh, what would their nickname be (other than Waddles?) and which do you think would be the penguin? I'm thinking Sirius. Or maybe Remus if he wasn't a werewolf… Ok – I'm looking too far into this. Thanks for the review!

_Kool-Aid_: I always make you late to dance, don't I? Sorry bout that, but seeing as you don't mind… happy you liked so many parts of it!! Thanks for the fun review!

_Male Volent_: Oh – you came back! I didn't think you would! And the story idea sounds good with the song. *gapes* You haven't seen Moulin Rouge! yet? You have to!! It _is_ really good, but there's not much prostitution. You don't see anything bad at all. Just a mention, and it's… yea. Not much. Although I've cried every time… and have fallen in love with Ewen McGregor's character (Oh Christian, will you ever love again?) for life. But onto other things. For music… as of right now it's Evanescence (sooo good) 24/7, with some Linking Park. But seeing as those are the first CD's I've bought for… 3 years? I'm not letting either out of my sight. I'm pretty much an Alternative girl (although I remember from your bio that you don't like that) throughout. Yea, La Coucaracha's about a cockroach and vodka or something, right? I can't remember… but I love it anyways! I enjoyed your rant it was quite amusing. Loved the whole annoying people with loud annoying music. The only way to love your family. ;) Thanks for the review!

_Karrottop_: Yea, yea Sirius and Arabella. I originally was going to have them together than thought "Screw that", so I scrapped it… then I thought, "Hey, good plot twist if it can't be original…" and so I threw Carl in. Makes it fun, eh? But will he want to end the relationship? (dun dun duunnnn) I still haven't figured that out. *lol* Just look through all my authors notes and you'll see how many times I've said that I don't know what's going to happen. I wing this story like that… but I _do_ know if and when Sirius and Arabella _may_ get together. That's still not a definite. See? I don't know what I'm doing!!! I pity you all for joining the ride. Yea… I _did_ have Sirius' perspectives in the last chapter though… and there was the Sirius/Ara part here… and a small one with the teachers *clears throat* But I'll remember that. ;) Thanks for the review!

_Madam Scrubbles_: I ain't typing the _whole_ thing out. Although I should… Ok – **what** song was that that you put in your review!? Sounds oddly familiar… And their scorchingly good summer sex? No, that's next chapter. ;);) So you want me to right an affiliated chapter under a different posted story just for some good ol' porn scenes? Now, seeing as Lily and James haven't got that far… and I wouldn't have Mel do it… Jen and Remus? Would that suffice? Cause you know, we never know if she went back when Romulus wasn't there. ;) j/k – thanks for the review!

_TheSilverLady_: I'm really sorry if I offended you with the whole 'silver' thing… I really didn't mean to! We all have our ideas about Harry Potter (the seeker/chaser thing with James gets on my nerves) but all in all… it really doesn't matter! Thanks for your input! I'm actually quite glad that someone disagreed with me so thoroughly!! Thanks!

_penpunk_: Nah, I think you're the 11th reviewer or something… well, of _this_ chapter. Some people may have reviewed other ones before you did this one. Get my meaning? Yay!! 'Lamina Court has updated' is a great routine to get used to! Hell, I do it when I type up all these chapters/thanks/A/N's and post it every Saturday! You get 2 points for effort. Thanks for the hex compliment. I thought the whole 'can leave their side by more than 5 feet' thing was way overdone, but wanted something that bothered them both, and only affected them. Worked out nicely (except for the fact that I have to consciously remember the whole damn thing). *sniffs* You're leaving me!? Well, I hope you had fun in Scotland!! Thanks for the review!

_Liv_: I think it'd be cool to have a twin… but then again anything that comes with it might get annoying. You know, all the pictures of you bathing together, the questions and constant "Oh my God!! Are you twins!?" said in the _biggest_ cheerleader voice you've ever heard. So, I was wondering… what was on this love note that Price wrote? I think it's absolutely hilarious. Well, I only post on Saturdays (and possibly Sundays like this nearly was…) so none during the week :( I know, I know, we're all sad… but thanks for the review!! I always love hearing from you (and your amusing stories.)

_blueskywillow55_: Yea, Sirius is daft… but then again, lots of guys are. Yea, I love how you use '!' all the time. Makes me smile. Then laugh when you notice it too ;) *lol* I think people are getting impatient with the whole 'Sirius and Arabella not together' thing. I'm starting to get threats… *gulps* Thanks for the review! Oh yea, and props to you for being the first to mention Carl and think something was up with him. *thumbs up*

_song*breeze_: thanks for the review! I don't think there was _any_ fluff in this chapter, eh? Meh, oh well – as I've said before (although I don't know who…) I can't put out too much at a time… well, it comes in globs, and then not for another while later. Call me a fool, but it's fun that way.

_Agent AAA_: You're the second person to mention Carl!! WOO!! And you have a different opinion. Kudos. Oh God – my best friends' mum is a light sleeper, and it pissed me off as a child. I've known her since I was 3, and basically, when I'm 10 and have my first crush and want to tell my best friend, all we'd hear from her mum's room (when we whispered) was: "No secrets girls." WTF IS THAT?! I have to tell secrets! I was a 10 year-old girl – **secrets were my life**. So she usually slept over at my place. Anywho – thanks for the review!

_everblue3_: Oh Jesus… I couldn't get over how long that was. Did mine beat yours? *she asks, steel glint in eyes and lips curved into a competitive smirk* I damn well hope so. I hope there weren't many mistakes in this one… I kind of slacked off during the week and had to rush to finish writing it, and I only just made my minimum (by like, 144 words) and have to quickly read over it after I'm done these. It's taken me a good 4-5 hours already to get this far in typing this morning… and I still have lots to go! Yea, my reviews for _Oy! Angelina_ can get quite long… especially when it's a topic I like, and she asks millions of questions I have to try to respond to _and_ explain myself well. *lol* You sound like this guy I know (or knew – pessimist he was) with the 'greatest thing since sliced bread' comment. And although I was laughing at your squealing (for getting 7 reviews in a few hours), don't worry – I do too. Especially if it's from you (awww) or someone else I love hearing from with amusing/embarrassing stories! And damn you with your constant mentions of tea! When I got my hair cut on April Fools (sounds like a bad idea, eh?), they have a cappuccino bar, and offered me all these coffee related things, so I denied. Then they offered me tea. You should have seen my face. It was a 'are you out to get me?' kind of thing. Tea withdrawal is a definite. I smell it everywhere I go… dreaming of it… it won't leave!!! No I'm joking, but wouldn't it be messed up if I wasn't? S'ok if you didn't remember Lisa (I forgot about her for a few chapters back in TGTYEL so therefore, the spell she used was too 'advanced' and she needed to polish it so it wouldn't go wrong. I'm good a covering my ass, aren't I?) at first. I got 'nonatête' I got from French. I don't care if most spells are Latin or something. 'Non' – 'no'; 'a' – 'at, in, to, with, from, of, etc'; 'tête' – 'head'. I think it works well, don't you? Go me on that! Woo! *lol* Loved the insert of Trelawny voice. I can just imagine one of those yoga things… and what's with Josh and his 'no frisbee' thing? Ultimate Frisbee rules!! Actually, _Tackle_ Ultimate Frisbee kicks even more ass. Wow… long enough reply, eh? I think I'm done. (Now I'll be shocked if this is posted on Saturday!) Thanks!

_SiriDragon_: *phew* My hand's tired from typing the above thank you! *lol* I don't remember why I laughed at your expense… oh yes! The destroying of your house, right? That's too fun. And yes, more laughing at the guys gawking and hitting on you. Lucky ass. Some of us don't get all that kind of attention – although I do _now_ with my new hair! I love it! Cause it just stands out (like a red wine/cranberry juice colour) and with my baggy pants, I look kinda skater-ish. Meh – not what I'm going for, but it's fun. And the duck 'mooned' you? How the hell does a duck 'moon' you!? Anywho – hope you enjoyed the flashing dude in here, seeing as that kind of stuff just happens to you. (lol)

_SJangel_: Know what the 'purple apple tree' reminded me of? The 'Giant Purple People Eater' song. That is _such_ a fun song! Aw – no complaints! *blushes* Cute – thanks for the review!

_kerry_: Heyhey! You _are_ loved. Yes, you _were_ procrastinating on not reading that chapter. A whole DAY – what is wrong with you? Thanks for the review!! :):) So fun.

_Gryfyndor Girl_: Yes! I love it when you guys use 'groovy'! I think all soap is out to get everyone. Evil. Pure cleansing evil. Thanks for the review!

_mystikalolo_: With Sirius/Ara hitting heads, I first thought of how everyone does the 'not able to move more than 5 feet from each other' curse and made a note to steer clear from that. So I decided a little bit of pain evokes humour… then it just worked from there. And the 'Never tickle a sleeping dragon' is actually Hogwarts' motto! The Latin thing that's under the Hogwarts' crest? Yea, that's what it says! And yea – nothing exciting at the sorting, but _afterwards_ it got interesting. I just desperately wanted to end the chapter and needed a good line. Anywho – thanks for the review!

_IamVulcanLady_: I had no idea that was from star trek… but my friend assured me it was! (how she knows, I have no idea… I think her uncle used to watch it or something…) Anywho – thanks for reviewing!

_sayuri_: I did have a happy haircut! I hope I (or someone good) wins the 'have a part in PoA' thing. I do hope it's not a young child, cause I… oh I don't know. I just want either a hot guy or me to win. Selfish much? Thanks for the review!

_Jess_: Sorry I haven't checked out your stories! Happy James' soap incident was so widely enjoyed. And you're the only one who recognized the Hogwarts motto. 5 points for that. :) Yea, I have an account on fictionpress.net, but don't have any stories up… I'm just working this. I'll probably post some things when this is completely done with! Woo – go me! But yea- thanks for the long review!!

_MandaB_: Yea, this chapter was even shorter!! *look of pain* Sorry – I thought it was longer when I wrote it out (I write then type) and I guess it wasn't. Damn. Oh well, it's over my minimum (by 144 words… *ahem*), and that's all that matters right now! And you're the oldest? *cringes* Yea, I'm the youngest. Good position to be in. ;) Thanks for the review!

_starborn_: *lol* You count down in reviews, too? Yea, I started doing that since… January! So people expect it of me. I think we're at 77… or 76. Not too sure – haven't reviewed for a couple of days, or checked the website I get it from! Thanks for the review!

_puddy103_: Oh good – a _new_ nickname! Ok, no, in TGTYEL – Genie was a year below them. So she was a fifth year, and is now sixth. Thanks for the review!

_Fluffy The Teddy Bear Slayer_: Yes – I loved The Craft. Everything was just so cool. I haven't seen it for a while though… I must rent it. (After Jackass – hilarious movie, albeit stupid and sometimes gross… but hilarious!) Yea, I thought about the 'you can't go further than 4 feet from each other' curse, but it's been **_way_** overdone – even if it is fun. So I thought something painful was in order. Call me a sadist, but other people liked it too. ;) Thanks for the review!

_LadyArwen_: Happy you're doing better. :) Yes, déja vu was my goal. Happy you liked Sirius and understood why he can't ever remember thinking of Ara… call him slow, call him thick, call him an A.D.D. child, hell – call him muffin if it floats your boat! (Definitely floats mine ;)) Happy you're getting into the story ;) Thanks for the review!!!

_~sundust~_: Now, you're _sure_ it won't slip, right? I don't want any James mornings… *lol* Imagine going to school cause of "Lamina Court hasn't updated… IJTL withdrawal…" That'd be too fun! Thanks for the review (and soap!) :)

_Nicole_: Predict, eh? Sounds like a Trelawny follower to me. (j/k) Anywho – yes, lots of people thought I'd hook up Remus and Donna. Just imagine where we'd be if I did! She'd probably be alive, Jen with some other person… maybe Remus and Arabella! You never know… anywho. Thanks for the review!

_Frankie_: I always mention those who review ;) And you're the third one who mentioned Carl! I'm happy _some_ people noticed him! And I answered your Carl question in the story. Thanks for bringing that up – I made a mental note to remember it when I started making his character… but it got lost with all the other crap in my head. And don't go all philosophical with me on the double no things! It won't happen cause I don't want to think about it. *rubs head from hurting* Thanks for the review!

_Clearbrook_: Thanks for the review! Yea, I find the readers of Harry Potter tend to get a bit _too_ attached to the characters… like when they yell at you for changing one thing (or the seeker/chaser thing with James) or not having them be the way you want. *shudders* It can get ugly. Anywho – thanks for the review (again)!

_GreenEyedPickle_: Ok – first off – LOVED your review. Absolutely loved it. Laughed the whole time. Do it again. ;) *LOL* Oh yea! My Remus/porn comment. I loved it so much… but it _is_ true – don't you disagree! *lol* And yea… the 'I love them long' quote… yes. Yes I see where that can go wrong. Happy you liked my rant! Did you read the one in my bio? Honestly – sure there _are_ albino deer sometimes (hell, there's albino dogs, cats, rats, bears, rabbits, _whales_, penguins, PEOPLE) and only fish at the bottom of the sea are bioluminescent! And as my friend told me to write with your 'being dragged out of your house thing' – here we go: (::Friends grab Jen around the arms:: What are you doing you bastards?! I'm getting reviews!!! ::dragging her down the stairs:: Reviews you fools!! Noooo!!!! ::MSN sound of 'just received an e-mail from…' sounds:: That's a review! Let me go you *beeeeeeeeep* AHHH!!!) I am done. Thanks for the review!

_running-out-of-ink_: YES! I am finally at the last review! NO!! I still have to do the ones for other chapters and TGTYEL!! *sobs into hands* Well… I think I'll live. Oh you jumped this time!! :):) Well… not this time, but last time. What about this time? Oh yes – my hair. No I don't just go in for a trim. My hair was near my lower back… horribly wrong and split ends-y. So I got it cut to my shoulder (I think I lost 5 pounds doing that…) and got it dyed red wine/cranberry juice red! I didn't want the colours they had (fire engine red or dark red/brown) so we mixed the two! Uh… style? Layered. Well, what I get done is weird. I have the longest part and shortest – then the layers are a mix of every length in between! Looks good. And I go tmy bangs cut again (the ones that part in the middle) they were past my chin *yech*. But it looks good! And I curled it a couple of days ago (ok, so the straightening didn't work and went frizzy, so I grabbed the curling iron) and it's so cute!! Anywho – enough about my hair… (Pensieve is absolutely _great,_ isn't it?) I do like Shakespeare, Hamlet being my favourite. I love the 'To be or not to be' speech. I nearly have it memorized. And yes – thanks for the review!!

Oh God – that took two hours. Now onto the lovely reviewers who reviewed other chapters!! _Beaver Buddy_ (lol – thanks!), _Madam Scrubbles_ (word for the curse, it's a mix of French: 'Non' – no; 'a' – at, in, to, with, from, of, etc; 'tête' – head. Nice little mix, eh?), _Psyche_ (laughed my ass off at the e-mail. So yes, your reviews _do_ show up. On the website, it takes a while.), _Frankie_ (lol – imagine Lily and her owl being pregnant at the same time while she's pg with Harry? I'd feel bad for James and Cupid!), _The Cavity_ (Laughed my ass off! That was too funny! Thanks :)).

Ok – thank God I'm done that now! But let that not sway you from **review**ing – I secretly love it! Just not when I'm late, and rushing, and ff.net is messing up, and OH MY GOD there it goes again… Anywho – **and** it's snowing outside… it was up to 14C a couple weeks ago – completely got rid of the 3-4 feet of snow we had, letting my plum tree bud… but now we're gonna have a foot of the white shit by Monday! What the hell is that?! And it's sleet! **Sleet**! Go check your weather channels and see – look for Ottawa – that's where I am! See that person shaking their fist at the sky, screaming obscenities at Mother Nature and her PMS? That's me.

Well, **review** and… yea. I'm spent. Just *sighs* please **review** or something.


	5. If Moon Was Cookie Then It Wouldn't Shin...

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from any Harry Potter book. If you don't recognize it: Hey it's mine! Uh… I don't, nor will I ever, own the Cookie Monster or his song. I'll just make that clear for every time I've mentioned him.

Hey guys! First off, I think I got something… similar to a flame. Go check it out in my reviews for TGTYEL! It's actually generalized to all the MWPP (mstt) fics out there so it's not specifically mine… but yea. I feel all elated that that person chose **me** to rant to. *wipes tear* How sweet… She makes a very good point, though, and I can find no reason to disagree or challenge her.

Right, this is a… _fun_ chapter. Full of laughs and stuff… and Ara and Carl – what will they do?! *dun dun dun* And you know what – it's about time people started mentioning him in their **review**s! He only got three mentions the whole time he was in the story, like – 6 chapters ago! (Yes, I'm counting TGTYEL) _Actually_… I believe Ara mentioned him back when she was moving in to her Aunts and Grandma's place. But other than him – it's a good chapter. Well, I think it is – had fun with it, so I hope you guys have fun too!

And now it's time to figure out whom that voice is! It kept me up at night trying to figure out whom to choose… well, on with the show!!

*     *     *

Now, to say that Remus was too busy trying to stop his friends from finding his and Jen's room would be true. Was he too busy to remind Sirius to check the map? Of course. Sirius had taken to having a heated argument (quietly of course) with one of the knights who saw it fit to mock Sirius. James, meanwhile, was attempting to move paintings, pushing on the fancy designs that may surround them, or just chatting up its inhabitants. The blasted rat was making his way to Sir Cadogan ("Aak! rodents wonderin' the plains! Get ye back here you scurvy braggarts and rid us of this filth!" etc) Remus was humoured slightly as Wormtail stood on his hind legs, nose sniffing, and whiskers twitching as he examined the frame. Remus went to distract the rat, although Cadogan was doing a good job. The knight was kneeling on all fours at the bottom of his canvas, stabbing at Wormtail. Every time he plunged his sword downward it would disappear behind his brass frame. Even with the added help, Remus bent pick up the rat to stop him from catching onto a draft that may have been issuing from behind the painting.

"Come on Wormtail, leave the nut alone." He said quietly, sparing a glance at Sir Cadogan (the nut) who was brandishing his sword, exclaiming things Remus was _positive_ wasn't even close to old English.

It's _very_ safe to say that even to remotely comprehend what Cadogan called him took all of Remus' brainpower. That is why, as Remus argued later with Sirius, he couldn't remind the ass to check the map.

"My, my, my… what do we have here?"

Remus closed his eyes and took hold of Wormtail with one hand. He stood straight, covering Wormtail with his other hand and turned to the voice, Sirius already muttering all their thoughts.

"Aw shit…"

"My, I wouldn't believe I'd see the Head Boy romping around late at night, past his beddy-by time. Now I thought to myself, I thought: 'Peeves, why would potty-head Potter want to lose his badge?'" A thoughtful look came over the poltergeists face, than he acknowledged the other two. James stood tall, but backed up to where Sirius stood, just a few feet before Remus. "Blockhead, baboon Black!" He said with an evil/funny cackle, flipping upside down and puffing out his cheeks. Remus distractedly thought Peeves _did_ resemble a monkey of sorts for a second…

Sirius' tense shoulders relaxed and he rolled his eyes. "That was funny back in second year, 'pestilent Peeves'." He said flatly. Remus wanted to smack him. They weren't walking to breakfast or anything innocent – if Peeves caused a disturbance, they'd be screwed. He saw James smile out of the corner of his eye. Damn him for encouraging Sirius…

"_I'd be careful baboon_…" Peeves sang shrilly, causing Remus to perk up, waiting to here Filch's flapping feet or the pitter-patter of Mrs. Norris. Nothing came. Remus was halfway through a sigh of relief when Peeves' shadowed eyes glinted in his direction. Oh damn it all to hell. "Loony, loopy Lupin…" Remus groaned. "I don't think McGonagall will be pleased to hear of all of you out late… I should tell her, I should." Peeves, still upside down, stroked his chin. "Or Filch. Have you seen Filch yet? He is right mad, yes he is. Seems a second year saw it fit to dump his own suds pail on his head, he did." Peeves flipped back up and glided dangerously close to a knight to their left.

Remus saw Sirius strain not to laugh, and James quickly side glance him in a 'we'll laugh about that later' look.

"Well Peeves, we best be going." James said calmly, slowly backing up. Sirius and Remus followed suit. "Got our first classes tomorrow, er today. Goodnight." They all turned and made to run until Peeves zoomed before them, a calculating look scanning the three boys.

"Where oh where is pesky, petty Pettigrew?" In Remus' hands Wormtail curled into a tighter ball, shaking. Remus wanted to flick his little rat nose. Twit was bloody scared… Remus resisted rolling his eyes and tightened his grip.

"We left him Peeves. He wasn't up for it." Remus assured the poltergeist with a polite smile. "But really, we must go, thank you for the lovely chat." Remus smiled pleasantly at the dumbstruck poltergeist and began walking again, around their obstacle.

He kept going, not looking back. With a sound of two men running, Sirius and James caught up. Sirius looked to be debating with himself… Remus sighed and questioned him. "What is it Padfoot?"

Sirius took a minute before answering. "I don't know what I should feel." He said finally. "I want to be relieved, and sigh that we got away… I also want to marvel how you just smiled at Peeves, _thanked_ him and then just left…" He took a breath, then smiled, "but I also want to burst out laughing… I wish I could have seen Filch's face when the pail was dropped on his head!" He laughed.

Remus and James swiftly covered his mouth. He really _didn't_ think before he talked.

"Check the map, Padfoot." James said, not relinquishing his hand from Sirius' mouth. Sirius brought the map out and gave them a thumbs up. That was all James needed to take out his Invisibility cloak and shroud them all.

Remus took his hand off of Wormtail and wiped it on his robes. His hands had gotten sweaty from holding the rat for so long. That and there was little bits of hair on his palms.

"That's nasty, Moony." Sirius remarked when James and him laughed after Remus wiped his hands clean from touching Wormtail, and after he told them why he had done it.

"I'm not the bloody hairball right now." Remus whispered, trying to put Wormtail in one of his pockets of his jeans. Wormtail was resisting. "Just get in there-" Wormtail's squeaks were getting noisy, and Remus had to finally give up before Mrs. Norris found them.

They made it to the Portrait without any more encounters, happily of course, but they hadn't found anything. That had been their goal for the evening. But with Peeves knowing they were up… not a good thing. They could always prank the Slytherins in a couple of days. 'Yes,' thought Remus, 'that would do nicely.' James took off the Invisibility cloak during the last short stretch before the Common Room.

"C is for cookie." James said loud enough for the Fat Lady to hear, but not fully awake to question.

They walked in, Remus singing softly (so the others wouldn't hear), "And that's good enough for me…" Unfortunately though, the Common Room must have been remarkably quiet – no wind outside, no fire crackling inside, not even the Portrait making a click as it closed – because Sirius and James both turned to him with identical looks. Each had their right eyebrow arched while the left furrowed, and both opened their mouths to say something. Evidently they both thought it wise not to question.

Now ignoring them both, Remus gently placed Wormtail on the floor. With the three human Marauders making sure no one was there, Wormtail transformed.

"Oh cookie, cookie, cookie starts with C." Peter sang quietly with a smile.

Sirius and James rolled their eyes, James hiding his smile as Remus clapped Peter on the back with a grin. That was perfect timing. "That was great Peter." Remus said silently. "Did you know that a round cookie with one bite out of it looks like a C?" Him and Peter began to follow James and Sirius up to their dorm.

"Oh yes Remus. A round doughnut with one bite out of it _also_ looks like a C." Peter added intelligently. Sirius groaned while James laughed.

"But it not as good as a cookie!" James pointed out, turning and joining their conversation. "And the moon sometimes looks like a C, but you can't eat that." The three 'cookie boys' sniggered noiselessly.

"I will forever regret the day I asked who the Cookie Monster was at your place Moony." Sirius said, tip-toeing into their dorm. "I didn't expect to have to watch that bloody show…" He glared at the others, "again, and again, and again."

"Hey, not my fault Romulus made sure to permanently engrave it into your… _our_ heads." Remus pointed out, getting changed like the others. He quickly (like James and Peter) threw his clothes into his trunk, unfolded of course, before Sirius could do anything about it.

"Goodnight guys." James yawned, crawling into his bed and closing his curtains.

The others did so, Remus calling goodnight to them. He lay in his bed on his back, arms crossed beneath his head, blankets drawn up mid-chest. The moon _does_ sometimes look like a C… but in a few weeks it'd return to an O…

~     *     ~

"Guys, I think I'm going to be sick." Ara moaned the next morning, washing her toothbrush under the faucet. "I mean… I steeled myself up for not seeing him till Christmas…" she put it back in its holder, "but I think I might kiss him at some point."

Jen put an arm over the broken-hearted girl. "Well… if you're going to officially break up with him for sure, do it while you're still considered together." She gave Ara a one-armed squeeze and left the bathroom.

"What the hell kind of advice is that?" Ara called after her. "You are no where as good as your brother with comforting!" She yelled, not knowing Jen had already left the dorm. That did not, however, mean that she didn't hear Ara.

Mel poked her head into the bathroom. "You done in there? I have to use the loo…"Ara could see her bouncing a bit and politely left the bathroom with a smile. She grabbed her tie and put it on, tucking into her vest. "You know," she said thoughtfully, grabbing her robes, looking off into the distance, "this is going to be a _really_ bad day." She concluded, mindlessly pulling on her robes and fixing them so that they fell properly on her body.

"Well, you can't expect it to be all peaches and candy." Lily told her. "Are you sure you want to break up, though? I mean, none of us are going to tell anyone… and as long as he marks you fairly and you don't snog in the halls…" she trailed off seeing that Ara didn't want to be swayed from her decision. "But then again," she added hastily, "it'd just be weird, you know, teacher and all. And you'll eventually get frustrated and upset over 'hiding from the world' so in that case-"

"Lily?" Ara interrupted softly.

"Yes?" Lily asked, letting out a deep breath.

"You're rambling." Ara and Lily gave each other small smiles, disrupted by Ara yelling over her shoulder, "Mel – how long does it take to pee?"

The girls met Jen downstairs and headed to breakfast without the guys. None of them mentioned it, but it felt nice with just the four of them. All the girls… no guys. Maybe they wouldn't sit with them today at breakfast? Ara wondered when they reached the Great Hall.

"Hey," Jen said, stopping them, "do you want to eat by ourselves? I mean… it's been, jeez, almost a year since we've not had at least one of the boys near us…"

Ara smiled and Lily nodded. "I was just thinking that." Mel added.

They walked in and took their seats away from their normal spots on the Gryffindor table. There was no room left for anyone to sit near them, Ara noted humourously, even if they _did_ have to endure second year conversation… After ten or so minutes of eating, the Marauders strolled into the Great Hall. Remus and Sirius walked down the side Ara and Jen were on, while Peter and James kept to Lily and Mel's side.

"Hullo love." James said, kissing Lily's cheek. "Um…" he looked around, as did the other three. "Where are we-"

"I believe there's room down there." Jen pointed down the table to seats about fifteen people away.

"Go on now." Lily said, patting James' stomach. "You don't want to miss breakfast on our first day, do you?"

James looked hurt and befuddled. He looked at the other guys to see what they had to say, but they just shrugged unknowingly. "Oh… kay." Along with the other three, James silently made his way to their usual spot.

"I think we've confused them," Mel said lightly, seeing the boys shooting them puzzled looks as they took their seats. "Should we explain later?"

"I'd like to say the opposite of yes," the girls looked at her humourously for her conscious effort in not saying no, "but they'll be all pouty and brooding if we keep to ourselves." Ara shrugged. "But they're big boys now, they can eat on their own." She looked up and saw the morning owls flying in. Jen got her normal _Daily Prophet_, and Mel was sent some quills she had forgotten. An owl Ara didn't recognize stopped in front of her and landed on her plate.

"Oh that's just wrong." Jen commented as the owl's feet squished into Ara's scrambled eggs.

With a scrunched up nose, Ara took the parchment, shaking the egg bits from the bottom. The eagle owl took off, back through the high rafters. She opened it up and read, Jen reading over her shoulder.

_Arabella –_

_Surprise, surprise, huh? Well, we'll need to talk this out. Meet me in front of the Great Hall in a few minutes._

_Love you always and forever,_

_Carl_

Jen was biting her lip when Ara looked up. "Oh dear…" she mumbled, handing the parchment to Mel so her and Lily could read.

Jen pat her on the back. "Kiss him while you're still an item."

Ara ignored her. "Now I don't know if I should…" Ara said hurriedly, propping her elbow on the table, forehead in hand. Lily and Mel gave her sympathetic looks. She looked to the staff table and saw Dumbledore stand.

"Good morning students. I have one more introduction for you. As she wasn't here last night, it is now my pleasure to introduce our new Divination teacher."

The teacher rose, and Ara's first thought was of a large, glittering insect. There were an assortment of colourful beads strung around her thin neck, and many bangles on her wrists. She wore disgustingly bright purple coloured robes with a musky green shawl. Giant jewelled rings decorated her bony fingers. Ara held back a snort as this new teacher gazed over the student population with an air of foreseen futures and mystical awareness.

"Professor Trelawney." Dumbledore announced. People clapped politely, some sniggered, while others stared at her as if this were all a joke. "Thank you, and the Head of your House should be handing out your schedules now, thank you." Dumbledore sat down and Ara saw that yes, McGonagall was coming down her side of the table first with her schedule. She also saw Adams getting up and leaving through one of the doors behind the staff table.

"Figg." McGonagall dropped her schedule on her lap while she was watching Adams leave. She muttered thanks and saw that her first class was Advanced Transfiguration, followed by Arithmancy.

She groaned. That's not a good Monday morning at all! She thought for a minute – when was Monday morning good? "I'll catch you guys up, k?" The girls nodded, giving her supportive smiles then went back to comparing their schedules.

Ara walked along Gryffindor table, trying to keep her face solemn. Now after that damn note she wasn't sure whether breaking up is what he wants… or what she wants. Ara made it to the doors and strolled on through.

"Hey." She heard Carl's voice call softly from her left. She turned and saw him step away from a statue.

"Hey." Ara replied quietly with a soft smile.

"Walk with me?" Carl asked, turning slightly. Ara walked to his side, and they began walking down the corridor. "Funny how things work out, isn't it?" He clasped his hands behind his back.

"More like shitty." She replied grumpily. Carl threw a look and she apologized adding a 'Professor' at the end of it.

They were silent for a few minutes as they made their way through the corridors. Carl cleared his throat. "Do you take Muggle Studies?" He asked, directing her left, past his office and down the hall to the classroom.

"Mmhm. I have you…" She pulled out her schedule and unfolded it. "Wednesday morning, first thing, then Advanced after lunch."

Carl unlocked his classroom with a simple spell and password and led her inside. "Are you mad at me?" He pulled out a couple of chairs and sat on the desk, feet on the seat. Ara followed suit, propping her feet on the second chair he had pulled out.

"Of course not." She answered. Carl took her hand in his. "Other than it being hypocritical of me if I did, we're not supposed to tell muggles. We thought each other as a muggle." She finished sadly, looking around the classroom.

Carl placed a hand on her cheek and turned her face to him. He shifted closer to her and kissed her lips softly. He moved his hand from her cheek to the back of her head, putting his free hand on her waist, pulling her closer still. Ara responded to the kiss and put one hand in his short hair with the other on his shoulder.

Their soft kiss became more intense and Carl put his hand under her leg and lifted them onto his lap, pulling her closer yet again.

Ara's mind filled with questions and decisions. Hell no, she didn't want to lose this. _But_… ah dammit it's the 'buts' again. But this really wasn't right. Against the school rules, the law, whatever. But oh – oh he's doing the swirly tongue thing again…

Ara's thought went blank as she let out a soft moan. She inched closer; now near fully on top of him. Oh – here comes the thoughts again… Jen would be proud, she thought wryly… but no, this wasn't right, they haven't really talked – not that that was a truly horrible crime –

Ara pulled back. "Carl?" She asked breathlessly, she slid her legs off his lap and sat back beside him. "We need to decide what to do. Class is in," she checked her watch, "twenty minutes and I still need to get my stuff. Are we going to try this – but not… you know, this," at that she gestured them both, "or are we going to stop it right now?"

Carl put his elbows on his knees and rested his face in his hands. "I really don't know, Arabella." He looked up at her. "I like – love – what we have, but as long as we're both here, we're technically not allowed to do anything _near_ what we just did…"

"Do you want to put it on hold? Wait until summer to see how we feel?" Ara asked gently, swallowing. "But know that we can both date others until then and/or after then…"

Carl was chewing on his tongue, taking everything into account. "I think," he began slowly, "that we should wait until summer." Ara got off the desk, followed by Carl and gave him a hug. "I better not catch you snogging in the halls, though." He joked sadly.

Ara smiled. "Ok, but I prefer empty classrooms anyway." They pulled apart and gave each other a final kiss on the lips. "Did your mum really want you to go to Beauxbatons, instead of Hogwarts?"

Carl laughed. "Oh yea… I had grown up in France for the first few years of my life, so my name was on their list, but my father got a job offer in England when I was 4, so we moved there. But when I turned 11 I got my Beauxbatons _and_ Hogwarts letter. My mum insisted I go to Beauxbatons." Here he rolled his eyes.

"So you played Quidditch right?"

"What made you guess that?" Carl asked with a smile.

"You said you played football." Ara pointed out. "See, I listened."

"Yes, I was actually Captain in my final year. I was a Chaser for your next question." Carl joked.

Ara glared at him. "You know me too well. Ok, ok… what were your House colours and your House name?"

Carl blushed a bit. "Ok, but you can't laugh. My House colours were navy blue and a pale pink." Ara burst out laughing, picturing a sulking 11 year-old Carl being told that he'll have to wear pink. "I said you couldn't laugh." He said unhappily. Ara straightened herself out and wiped her eyes, waving him to continue. "My House was Baleinedos." Ara gave him a bewildered look. Carl sighed. "It's Whaleback in English." (A/N: Actually… Baleinedos isn't a real French word. Like Ravenclaw, right?) Ara nodded.

"So you were a Whale, like I'm a Lion?" Ara asked with a suppressed grin. Carl nodded. "Interesting… Well, I will see you Wednesday morning. You better teach me well."

"I'll make sure to pick on you the most." Carl said sincerely, and kissed her cheek. "So from now on it's Professor or Professor Adams." He told her seriously.

"Yes Professor." She stuck out her hand and Carl shook it. "Until Wednesday then."

"Until Wednesday." Carl smiled.

Ara left, started walking down the hall and glanced at her watch. With a gasp she doubled back. "Professor? Can I ask a favour…"

~     *     ~

"Welcome back to your last year at Hogwarts. This is Advanced Transfiguration. First off we will review simple human transfiguration, but then will get into the more difficult human – Black and Potter, please act your age!" McGonagall yelled strictly, fixing them with a stern gaze.

James and Sirius, who had previously (and inconspicuously) been shocking each other with their wands when the other wasn't expecting it, quickly shoved their wands back in their pockets. They faced McGonagall with their 'innocent' faces on.

"Where I can see them." McGonagall growled.

James and Sirius sheepishly put their wands on the middle of their shared desk, trying not to smile at their sniggering friends.

"And leave them there until I say so – Well, welcome to class Miss Figg." McGonagall sighed tiredly. It was only the first class of the year, five minutes into it and she wanted a break.

Everyone turned around and sure enough, there was Arabella Figg awkwardly walking into the class, quietly shutting the door behind her. Ara briskly walked to the front and handed McGonagall a note with a "Sorry Professor." She quickly took her saved seat beside Jen and Remus, in front of James and Sirius.

McGonagall took a quick look at the hastily scribbled note.

_Minerva –_

_Sorry I held up your student, one Arabella Figg. She aided me in locating my classroom (I know, I know, I still haven't gotten used to the school) and I made her late. Terribly sorry – please excuse her absence._

_Carl Adams_

With a raised eyebrow in Arabella's direction, McGonagall folded the note and placed it on the attendance, marking her 'present'. She turned to the students whom were all waiting for her to continue, not noticing Sirius and James' wands a few inches closer to the edge of their desk.

"As I was saying… we will first review from last year…"

~     *     ~

"Open your Inner Eye class – see past the mundane." Professor Trelawney said airily to her class. When everyone first entered the top of the tower, they had all stumbled back from the amount of perfume that had invaded their lungs. The Marauders took seats near a window (opened by Remus) and tried to get some fresh air. Over every lamp were draped heavy scarlet hangings. The classroom's normal cushioned seats from Rosebud's time were exchanged with overly stuffed couches, chairs and single poufs. Trelawney had already given them her introduction, which alone took twenty minutes. She was 'mysteriously' ten minutes late due to the clairvoyant vibes that encircled the room before they came. "This is only review palmistry, my subjects, but since the hand changes with time, the summer would have hindered what you had learned the previous year…" Trelawney (seemingly) glided around the room, picking up people's hands and pointing out their misfortunes ("How dreadful dear… it seems your enthusiasm for life is dropping…")

"Ok Sirius – you do my hand first." James said, giving Sirius his right hand.

"Oooh James – the right hand or the 'hand of the present' – sure you don't want me to look at the left?" He stole a glance at the open page of his textbook. "For 'what you were born with'?"

"I know what I was born with, Padfoot." James said flatly.

"A whole lot of nothing." Sirius had to hold James' hand tighter to avoid being hit. "Ok, ok… let's start with the mounts." He flipped James' hand over, palm up. "Venus." He lightly ran his finger below James' thumb, determining its shape.

James jerked his hand back with a laugh. "That tickles!" He laughed loudly, rubbing his palm on his knee trying to stop the tingly/ticklish feeling that spread over his Mount of Venus. (A/N: sounds bad, doesn't it? _Mount of Venus_)

"Was it that sensitive?" Sirius asked with an amused smile.

"Yes." James answered, scratching his hand. (A/N: it really is… *she says after doing it to herself*.)

"Well – that probably means you're sensitive about your 'degree of physical and sexual health'," James snorted, "'sensuality'," Sirius wriggled his eyebrows, "'and sense of beauty'." Sirius held back a laugh. "Does Lily not tell you you're pretty often enough?"

James gave him an expressionless look. "Actually," he thought for a second and furrowed his brow, "she doesn't…"

Sirius grabbed his hand back. "Moving onto a different one." He scanned his book, and then traced his finger over the centre of James' palm (or in palmistry, his Rahu).

Unbelievably, James giggled and pulled it back again with a "Stop it!"

"Oh honestly James!" Sirius was getting aggravated. "Just give me your damn hand!" He reached for James' right hand, but James held it high and behind his head, swatting away Sirius' attempts with his left.

"No!" He leaned back on his pouf. "No – you'll get fresh with me again!"

Sirius lost it and burst out laughing. He collapsed, hanging over the side of his chair; his arms drooped over and he laughed into the armrest.

Everyone around them was amused or chortling appreciatively. Trelawney, upset as she was, walked over to the two, ignoring Remus and Peter who were laughing beside James and Sirius.

"What is so comical, my dears?" She asked, hovering over the two.

Sirius brought himself up and sat back in his overstuffed high back chair, red-faced, eyes watering and still having small bouts of laughter. James smiled up at Trelawney. "My hand is ticklish." He stated simply (and a bit childishly), showing her his hand, palm facing her in a 'stop' position. Now, if he had known Trelawney better, he wouldn't have done that.

Her arm snapped out and she grabbed him by the wrist. Taken by surprise, James' instinct was to pull back. On reflex alone, he jerked his hand away, causing Trelawney to stumble, nearly topple over him and let go. The Professor composed herself quickly and fixed her necklaces and shawl.

Although James had sobered up and apologized, Sirius had barked a laugh at James' shock then burst out laughing at James' reaction. Many other people who had been watching laughed as well.

Trelawney turned to Sirius. "May I see _your_ hand, boy?" Sirius, still laughing into the crook of his left elbow that rested on the armrest, offered her his right hand. "So you have presented me with your right hand. Interesting." No one found it too interesting. Sirius was using his other one to keep himself up.

As Sirius wiped his face dry with the sleeve of his robes, Trelawney gasped. "My dear boy!" She cried. "Oh you poor boy – you are troubled!"

Remus snorted, mumbling a "We already knew that…" from behind her, causing a few students whose faces had turned stony at Trelawney's cry, to giggle or chuckle.

"That there-" she pointed a long, painted nail to a crease on Sirius' Life Line, "oh I shouldn't tell… it would be kinder to not say."

"What is it?" Halle Manning, of Hufflepuff, asked, her blue eyes worried. "Professor, tell us." She continued angrily when Trelawney opposed her.

"It is an intercepting line… it is a sign of death…" She whispered, making everyone strain to hear.

"Oh is that all?" Sirius asked. "I thought you were going to say we weren't going to win the Quidditch Cup this year." Obviously relieved, Sirius dramatically wiped his brow.

Trelawney looked sadly at him. "Denial is always the first step." She closed her eyes. "Class is dismissed, you may go. Until after lunch." She opened her eyes. "You there-" she pointed to the blonde girl who had pressed her, "Don't drink out of your cup today."

With a confused look, Halle climbed down the ladder. The boys collected their books quickly and left.

"Were any of you thinking of putting something in her drink?" Remus asked as they set down the staircase, and out of the North Tower.

"Now that you mention it… I _had_ thought of it briefly – but not hers. When are we not thinking of doing something?" James asked, shifting his bag higher onto his shoulder.

"Speaking of pranking…" Sirius' eyes sparkled, but he didn't continue, he looked to be having an inner conversation.

"Yes…" Peter waved a hand, gesturing him to continue.

"I have an idea – but we'll need someone with a cat."

They reached the Great Hall and found the girls already there – and with space for them. They walked down the table and sat down, grabbing sandwiches and pumpkin juice.

"So how were your mornings in… whatever class you had before lunch?" Peter asked, grabbing himself another sandwich.

Lily groaned. "I used to be good at math in school, but this is insane." She took a sip of her juice and pointed to Peter with her pinky. "Numbers are the devil Peter, always remember that." Lily said in a voice that reminded the boys of Trelawney. Peter nodded and joined a different conversation.

They ate in silence for fifteen minutes, not used to eating on a schedule, so they were hungry. During the summer it was always eat whenever you want and snack throughout the day.

"So how was the new teacher?" Jen asked Sirius who promptly broke out into a quiet fit of laughter, covering his mouth with the back of his hand to stop himself from spraying his food. "That good, was she?" Jen concluded with a raised eyebrow.

"No, she predicted Sirius' death." James told them. All the girls' eyes widened.

"After you nearly threw her across the bloody room, Prongs." Remus pointed out. The girls were laughing at James' reddening face. "Brilliant, by the way." He added with a pat on James' back.

"You should have seen his face!" Sirius laughed. "She just snatched his wrist, and James whipped it back so fast!"

"You know James," Lily cut in, eyeing her boyfriend, "I heard about you and Sirius sparking each other in Advanced Transfiguration, now you're abusing the staff?" She raised a comical eyebrow. "Dumbledore _must_ be off his rocker for signing you up for Head Boy."

James stuck out his tongue, and Lily continued. "You can't even bathe yourself without breaking a mirror-" James covered her mouth.

"I said not to tell them that!"

Sirius grinned. "What's this about our dear Lillian having to bathe you James?" He looked quickly between the two of them.

"Yes, do tell." Peter added, coming back into the conversation.

"Oh it's nothing." Jen answered. "Lily told us all about it. Sorry guys, no porn today."

"Oh, the soap thing?" Remus asked. Lily nodded. "Yea, Jen told me about that. Nice job, James."

"How many people know?!" James exclaimed, looking wildly about.

"Just us, I think." Ara answered, looking out of the corner of her eyes, trying to remember if she told anyone. "Yes, just us."

"Well I want to know." Sirius interrupted. "And Peter I'm sure." Peter nodded beside him.

"Now, you're not knowing. No one except Lily should know." James glared at his girlfriend.

"You never mentioned not telling anyone." She said in her defence. "You must have been too gripped by rage to put that in the letter." She said it loud enough to keep James from haring Remus mutter, "I'll tell you later," to Sirius and Peter behind his juice.

"Well, we have to get back up to the North Tower." Remus said, getting up. "See you in Ancient Runes." He kissed Jen's cheek and left with James and Peter. "Coming Sirius?"

"Yea, just a minute." He ran over to where Genie was eating with her friends. "Hey." He nodded to Dakota and Ivani who greeted him warmly.

Genie smiled at him. He barely recognized her with different hair. "Hey Sirius." Her hair was now totally bleached (no more black beneath it) and was streaked bright orange. "How are you? Have you had Divination? Trelawney is brilliant… predicted Petra Van Spyk's death today." Genie told him with a happy smile.

"I never liked Petra…" Dakota put in, "not much of an aura." Sirius didn't recognize the name and it must have shown on his face because she elaborated. "Slytherin Prefect."

Sirius hesitated. "You had her first thing?" Genie nodded. "Yea she predicted my death too… she's," he took a breath and thought for the right word, "special. Well, I'm off to her again today ("Lucky…" – Dakota and Genie) for more fun – so I'll see you later, but we need to catch up… talk." Genie agreed and Sirius left with a kiss on his cheek.

He ran out of the Hall to where his friends were.

"Find her?" Peter asked when he came up to them, and they began walking.

"Yea, her hair is orange now. No wonder I didn't find her sooner." Sirius scratched his head, and started walking away from the others… a perplexed look crossing his face. "What the?" He was speed walking back to the Great Hall when he saw Ara walk out, a scowl on her face.

**Bang**.

Ara brought her head away from Sirius. "You said it didn't you?" She said angrily. "You said the damn word!" She started hitting his arm repeatedly while the other boys just stood down the hall laughing.

"I'm sorry!" Sirius said, shielding himself with his knapsack. "I said I'm sorry!" He yelled again as she didn't cease her hitting.

"I have a lot of anger to release Black," Ara stopped hitting him, "don't give me a reason to use it." She stomped back into the Great Hall to get her books and meet up with the girls.

Sirius walked back to the others, hand on his head, and gave them a look telling them not to comment. "Anyways, back to Genie. She said that Trelawney predicted another student's death. Some Slytherin Prefect chick." James nodded, making a note to joke about it at the meeting that Friday. "Ready for more palmistry fun?"

"As long as you don't molest my hand again." James jested. Sirius rolled his eyes, shouldering his knapsack again. "Remus, want to be my partner?"

"Sure."

"Traitor. Putting me with Pete-y boy here when you didn't even look at my hand." Sirius sniffed and looked away. 

"Yea well," James said sarcastically, putting an arm around Sirius, "we all know you're going to die this year, Padfoot. If not by some odd accident, then by Ara's wrath by the end of the week."

*     *     *

Yay – a fun chapter!! Woo! My italics went dead near the very end… damn. Oh well – as long as my letters from Carl were italics! Ok, so if you guys want to check out any cool palmistry stuff, cause I found a cool site, and see what the boys were talking about in class. If you check my bio it'll be there. Damn thing won't let me put it here… but it is really informative! Go check it out if you want *smiles*

So other than that… here are my thanks for Chapter 4!

**sayuriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**: Aw *wipes tear* I'm the one thing you can look forward to? How nice… but what about the CoS DVD? I bought that today… movie could have been done better (too jumpy) but it was good. Or Book V? 69 days!! You liked the 'excuse to touch your clothes' line? Sounds like something my friend/s would say! Thanks for the review!

**Male** **Volent**: Hey – you came back! :):) No I haven't read any of your stories (sorry) but in order to e-mail you, I needed to check your bio for your address :) So your brother doesn't like your music… so instead of dealing with the fact that you have different tastes, he decided to complain to your father? Interesting… is he by any chance your **older** brother? Hm… thanks for the review, though – it was fun to read!

**everblue3**: Ok – you're asking for a 20K review for yours with that last review!! It was 12K! Now, of course Hotmail rounds up, so it might have been 11.5 in reality – but just to be nice, we'll say it was 12K. *smirks* I haven't checked my favourites for a long time (nearly a week) so I don't even know if you've updated… Oh yes! I did the quiz – and I'm a Swan!! Woo! (aw… we're buddies!!!) Now, with the French rule things… sure, I took French from age 3 to 16 – but that doesn't mean I have much of an idea what they were. But I **did** get the gist of it! Didn't even need a dictionary! But yes… I found the rules funny. Were they supposed to be funny? Cause I thought they were… wait – you said it was an amusing book – so I'll take that as yes. And know what? I'm pretty good about the tea thing now! I've only got a week, anyways, until I can have some. :) Yum. Ok, ok – Frisbee **teams** at college!? It's a sport? I don't play full contact Frisbee – but if you're hyper, and you feel like tackling the person who's holding it – it's ok. Therefore we play Tackle Ultimate Frisbee – just in case one feels the need to tackle. Anywho – yes, haircut nice. But the annoying thing? I can **never** get it that way again. Never. And believe me, I've tried. But after 20 minutes of frizzing when trying to get it straight and smooth – I grabbed the curling iron. Came out damn nice, too. OMG – Shrek with the 'Muffin Man' part! That and the little 'welcome to Dulop' characters that resembled It's a Small World thing were my favourite parts! And you can't forget the Karaoke part. And about the cute 4th year bodies… the 14 year-olds **I've** seen can look 17 in a second. And most of them are whorish… but a 14 year-old guy (it first came out 145 – not 14!!) would find anything on legs sexy – they've moved out of the 'I finally coming to terms with girls not being associated with cooties and snapping their bras' to appreciate what girls have. Sirius is one of them. Late bloomers in the maturity department (oh don't I know so many of those…). Yes, the password 'N is for nipple' would have been funny **but** they couldn't have made it that cause that only came about at the feast, and the password would have been told to the Fat Lady before then. *winks* See how my marvellous brain works? Plus – look at all the fun we had with the Cookie Monster this time! Isn't it great? Oh I'm so happy you don't think that my OC's aren't Snogwarts affiliated! I highly enjoyed that… and she e-mailed me, eh? Total surprise. She **loved** my review for its second chapter, and says she might use the scene I created. Read it – it's fun. Had me laughing. Yes, I realize that Sirius has a few moments in which you can think "There's been many… gayness things about him lately" sorry. Really – but I **do** have a couple stories of R/S somewhere… and I don't think they bleed into mine – but after reading them, you tend to pick up even the **slightest** quirk as something gay-worthy. And I don't mean to offend with that last term there. Actually (you mentioned Sirius as my fave) – my favourite is Remus (understand the Jen/Remus thing? I like writing about them… and writing about them snogging… *lol* I just like saying that… makes people wonder.) Ok – I know Ch. 4 wasn't up to par at some parts… but I **did** notice Peter wasn't mentioned with the chess thing. I didn't have a care to change it. He was… clipping his toenails. Sounds gross – but I was wondering… they'd have to do that, eh? And what about hair cuts? And I also wondered about getting you period and Quidditch games/practices… Right – I'm not even gonna comment on the Broadway thing… may take another 10 lines… so thanks for the super long and super fun review!! I'll make sure to beat it when you update (if you already haven't…) Tata! Hope you beat 12K this time!

**kerry**: :) Yes, you'll be casually introduced. Not just slammed in right away. Like Sirius. Remember how Hagrid mentions him in PS (SS)? Although you will be in there sooner than Sirius. You're awesome too Kerry! Hope I get an awesome review this time! Thanks!

**Beaver** **Buddy**: You know… I think you may have signed in only once or twice during your whole 'let's review Laminas story' time… *lol* Fun review. No, no – Psyche will be on a grapefruit diet. Oh yes. Grapefruit. All the snow has pretty much melted now… it went up to 15C today! Holy shit it was so hot walking to and from Walmart to get the CoS DVD! But yes – thanks for the review! Ok – I'm back for your second review! I know, I'd give up my normal, boring life for Hogwarts in a second. *snaps finger* Like that. Yes, I haven't added you yet… don't know exactly when I will – but you'll be there for the Ravenclaw/Gryffindor Quidditch game for **sure**. Thanks again!

**~sundust~**: Sorry you had to wait (you impatient reviewer you!) but I rather enjoyed the cliff hanger… I really do love your gift this time around… makes me want to go to a shopping mall or something and listen to what people are saying. Thanks for the review – like always!

**running-out-of-ink**: I really don't think **anyone** expected Carl to be a teacher at her school, let alone a wizard. I pride myself in that tidbit of coolness. Yes, Pensieve is probably the top of my top 3 favourite stories. Very well done. Oh – re-read TGTYEL? I've done that – nearly have it memorized. First I write it, type it, re-read it a few times for spelling errors, check it on the net to make sure it's good, and then re-read it around chapter 25 or something as I edit it all. Then there're the times where I have to skim to check something, or find a quote that someone says, and I end up reading parts again… Insane I tell you. Anyhwo – I suggest Macbeth and Hamlet as the 2 best Shakespeare books. I didn't like Merchant of Venice… Right then – I like long reviews (for proof – check out **everblue3****'s** reviews!), so keep 'em coming!

**Liv**: Oh yes – I didn't get the rest of the stuff after 'Dear Dean –'… so could you please type it again, I **really** am highly interested to what was in that! I know someone told me that it didn't work and stuff… I believe **Jess** told me. Anywho – thanks for trying and everything – and for the review!

**Star**: Hm – too good, eh? Should I be making my story worse and more cliché? (Not to say it isn't cliché in some aspects…) Thanks for the review!

**annette**: Well, owl's **do** get pregnant, but they lay eggs. But the eggs have to grow in them, right? ;);)

**Moe23**: Yes! Caught you totally off guard! That's what I was going for ;):) Ok then – thanks for the review!

**SiriDragon**: *lol* Happy someone mentioned the flashing dude. That's never happened to me, but I'm not too upset by that. Ok – I see how a duck can moon you… interesting. Oh God – I hate walking into doors! It's hilarious for it to happen to other people, but is humiliating when it happens to you! Oh – anymore stories? I live vicariously through others here… thanks for the review!!

**Crazy** **Cat** **Lady**: Ok – the whole lyrics thing caught me off guard! I thought you were saying that at first and I was all: "Uh… huh?" But then it clicked – and I laughed. What makes you think people are going to die? I don't kill people… *evil smile* PEOPLE kill people. Thanks for the funky review!

**TheSilverLady**: Hey – Carl wasn't too good to be true! Actually… I think all my guy characters are too good to be true… hmm. Better add some shitty points about each of them, eh? Ok – we have James 'men are stronger than woman' thing… Remus is a drug dealer on the side, and Sirius is a pimp in Hogsmeade. Bad boys, they are. Like my ideas? (thanks for the review!)

**blueskywillow555**:  Woo! I love it when people are all: "I never saw that coming!" Totally what I was going for! I don't know if I had Sirius flirting with Ara… well, they always sorta do… but not consciously. Have you had one of those relationships where it's total flirt mode with a guy, but you and him are the only two not to notice? Damn odd… *lol* Yea, the gingerbread man was fun… I can just picture Sirius chasing the bastard… Anywho – thanks for the review!

**puddy103**: Happy you thought Carl had a somewhat bigger part. ;) You're welcome for the small S/A! And thank **you** for the review!

**Irina**: Oh don't compare me to JK!!! That is just the **ultimate** compliment, and I know my stuff needs refining and everything – but thanks for thinking that! Yea, I know (and knew when I started) about the Prefect at 5th year thing, but I really didn't want to do 5th year, and thought I'd just make it un-canon in that sense! Thanks for the review – you're the only one who mentioned that!

**LadyArwen**: To answer your questions: Yes, cliffhanger. Because. Yes, I really do like tormenting you that much. *lol* I loved the talk of Carl there. I really like knowing what people are actually thinking as I write in some sort of plot or twist in the story. Makes me see how people receive things, cause I'm the only one who knows how it'll work out, right? So it's good to see if it's being portrayed correctly. You know what!? About the dreams of books and stuff – **lately** I've been having so many dreams that involve anything HP related or similar! It's so weird. What with writing HP, reading HP (ff's), counting down days till Book V (69!!), talking about it with people through e-mails… it's just my life now!! Anywho – thanks for the great review!

**chanzo654**: Ok – I think baby owls would be so cute… but that would take up a lot of Lily and James' (and anyone else who wants to help) time, don't you think? But I'll let you in on a secret – ready? Ok – don't tell anyone. Sirius and Ara won't be together until after Hogwarts. Shhh… but I just like playing the readers into thinking they will… like, soon. Makes people perceptive and alert when reading, I think. And I do actually know a couple that married their high school sweetheart! They were each other's first relationship! Isn't that the cutest thing? Happy you agree with me on Sirius needing to wait thing, tho! And thanks for the review!

**Gryfyndor** **Girl**: *has a super huge grin plastered on her face that just won't come off* I know! So many people didn't see the whole Carl thing coming! *lol* So it **was** a cliff hanger? Thanks for clearing that up! ;)

**LizMaurder4eva**: You know, I just realized that your 'Maurder' thing is spelt different from 'Marauder'! I never noticed until I got that e-mail from you!! But really, I checked my chapter 3 reviews, and didn't see any from you! Aw thanks – happy you like Carl. I find him fun. He's actually named after and looks like these twins I met in England a few years ago. Their names were Carl and Adam – so I thought I'd put them together! Isn't that fun? You don't have to keep up with giving me your e-mail – it's saved on my mailing list! :) Thanks for the review!

**MandaB**: You know what – about the ff writers who never update – I **know**!! I have (had… I think I finally got fed up with waiting) one who hasn't update since October 18!! Holy crap that's long, eh? 6 months! I'm not one of those **evil** younger siblings, though. Actually – the snow's practically gone now… not that I mind it – but when it's supposed to be spring, it better not be on my lawn! Anywho – thanks for the review!

**Clearbrook**: *smiles* Like the shocked face. Thanks for the review!

**Lily** **Smith**: Hehehe… evil cliffhanger is right! You know, you're the only one who mentioned Sirius and the first year's part! Thanks – I enjoyed that too. Thanks for the review!

**Snuffles** **55**: Ok – so you're in the story now… I just have to flesh you out a bit… gradually mention you a bit more… then I might have an idea for you… I'll see how things play out first, k? Alright – I put you in Hufflepuff, hope you don't mind. You never mentioned a house, and no one's chosen Hufflepuff… but I don't make them the stupid house, don't worry. I kind of hate it when authors have them like that… I mean, they're hard working and loyal – what's ditzy and jock-ish about that? Anywho – thanks for the review!

**Karrottop**: I did put up a few loose ends, didn't I? Fun. So let me get this straight – you realized Carl was Prof. Adams when Ara mentioned it to Sirius? So even when Mel figured it out… or was it when she was at Gryffindor table? Thanks for the review!

**Amethyst**: *smiles hugely* Thanks! I rather enjoy my cliffhanger as well! The fun part was me deciding whom to make it… I was gonna have it either Ara, Carl, Filch or Lily for the longest time… but then Ara would have questioned about Peter, and probably found out about the animagus, and I didn't want that to happen. Then with Carl… well, I want him to first meet Sirius in class. Definitely, so I had to cancel him out. Then I thought Filch – but lots of people thought it was Filch, and I didn't want to write him, or their detentions… but then Lily popped up – and then it was just nothing totally exciting with that… Peeves is always fun, though. Like my analogy? I do. Thanks for the review!

**The** **Cavity**: Awww… thanks so much!! I can't help but feel the love! *lol* Don't burn your food on account of me! Thanks for the review!

**Feyla**: *lol* Everyone is **so** intent of Sirius and Ara together… that I may just not do it. I kind of don't want to, and still may not… it's you silly people who have it stuck in your minds that they will be! Not me! But you never know… Thanks for the review!

**mystikalolo**: You know what, I asked a ff writer if they got tired of people saying 'I love it' or 'great job' or 'perfect' and stuff like that… and he said no. I know where he gets it. You really don't get tired of it cause every reviewer writes to you differently, and makes you laugh somehow or blush. But it's good to know you're doing something people enjoy. :) I only found out about the school motto when I read an article about some quiz thing, and apparently everyone knew that and got it right, and I was like: "Oh… it is?" Yes, I find that many people make a character evil that you could have guessed it to be. I never even thought of that with Carl, but now that I do… I'm happy I didn't! Mine was a new road, untravelled! Anywho – thanks!

**Kari**: Oh **God** I laughed… did I ever laugh!!! That was great. And if you were the opposite sex – I might just agree. ;););) Thank you for all the compliments! They were certainly different from the usual 'great, update soon' ones I get! Thanks so much! Happy you love Sirius. I think he is the overall favourite character, with Remus and Jen as the favourite couple. Nice how we don't have the main ones up there, eh? I loved your review, thanks!

**Jess**: Thanks for clearing the **Liv** thing up – I was wondering what went wrong with her review… You're another person to say "I never thought Carl would go to Hogwarts, let alone be a wizard" and stuff along that line! Many people said that, and it's true! I'm so happy people didn't expect that! Thanks for the review!

**SJAngel**: Ok – 1. I loved the gingerbread too! 2. I think I have some unfound love for the Cookie Monster… 3. Happy Carl was a major surprise! 4. The purple eater song **rules**! *Lol* Thanks for the review!! Funfun.

**Frankie**: *grins and squeals* Thanks for calling me creative!!! I love it! Cause with 68 000 + HP fics out there – it's **really** hard to be original. **Really**. Thank you ever so much for the review!

**LE**: Aw, thanks for taking time to read TGTYEL and IJTL! And I'm happy you're enjoying them, you're welcome for writing them. Thanks!

**BrAiNsOtHeR48**: *lol* Golly? I haven't heard that word for so long!! Thanks for taking a week and spending it reading my story – I'm flattered! I love hearing people say that their family looks at them odd as they're silently reading on the net, then burst out laughing! Makes me know I've done my job well. Thanks for the review!!

*Phew* Lots to do! Ok – here's for other chapters, and then TGTYEL! **Moe23** (thanks!), **everblue3** (I did have fun!), **Nessie** (OMG!! It's been **so** long!!! Happy belated birthday!!), **:****emaN** (cute, very cute name. :)), **the**.**grey**.**lady**. (you know what… I can find no way to disagree. Kudos for pointing that out – although I'm sure you stopped reading at that point or something…), **iluvhp** (I absolutely adore your name! It's just… cute.), **Elwing Alcyone** (Oh I absolutely loved that review – I might just take you up on that offer… you got the review in **right** before I posted this! Literally 2 seconds before I clicked the 'post it' button thing!).

Ok then people! Wanna do me a favour? Go into my bio and check out the homepage site. It ain't mine (as I explain in my bio) but check it out! Leave a little note for her, too! I already have, and some other people… (one of them's my friend… the one claiming to 'own' Martha… yea, sadly – I know her.) Anywho – check it out, it'll only take a few minutes!

And I bought the Chamber of Secrets DVD yesterday, eh? I wasn't going to for a few days… but boredom got the better of me! I've now watched it and done **everything** on the second disk. Actually – expect the make your own room thing… but I'll probably do that sometime this weekend. I only need to figure out how to work my DVD rom (nothing happens when I pop it in my brothers pc (that is has DVDrom) and I can't get it to do anything other than show me what it does on my TV!!) Right then… hope you guys have a good week, and I'll be back Easter weekend! You notice how Saturday isn't special? You have Good Friday, Easter Sunday, and Easter Monday! And not to forget the Passover which is the Wednesday before… (sorry for anyone not in that religion… just something I noticed as I looked at my calendar!) Poor Saturday… gets shit on every time, doesn't it?

Anywho – **review** and tell what you thought about… anything. The chapter, if you checked out my friends' site (I really do recommend it! She's a great artist), CoS DVD, what you ate this morning – anything!! Have fun with your **review**s, ok guys?


	6. Sock Puppets! Oh God the Sock Puppets!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from any Harry Potter book. If you don't recognize it: Hey it's mine! The sock puppet idea and pig/duck comment came from The Simpsons.**

Heylo everyone! I'd like to say a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed – THANKS! They were wonderful. This chapter is… I don't know – filler, maybe? We're going through our first week back at Hogwarts. I was in an… odd mood for the first bit before Muggle Studies – so I'm sorry if it sets a different mood in the beginning then changes partway through – I've tried to fix it. ;) And uh – I apologize now – I didn't go over this chapter and check spelling and shit, so just bear with me, I'm not in the mood, plus I've read and added to certain parts already. All should be good, but don't rat on me for spelling, I'll probably go over it tomorrow or something and fix any mistakes… or later in the week when it's not Easter Sunday. ;) Anywho – I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to **review** and tell me what you think!

**(I did my grammar and spelling check. Forgive me if I overlooked one or two – that always seems to happen)**

*     *     *

"I can't believe you're singing Elton John." Lily commented to Sirius early Wednesday morning before breakfast. She and the other girls had woken up early with Arabella who, incidentally, gave them no choice in the matter. Today was the day. What day you ask? The first day Ara will be within twenty feet of Professor Adams since Monday. The poor girl was still getting ready.

"And what, may I ask, is wrong with Elton John?" Sirius asked, attempting and failing once again to prop his legs atop Lily's, on one of the Common Room couches.

"Nothing." Lily assured him quickly, flattening the creases on her skirt.  "But with how you sing… there has to be some sort of law against it…"

"Hm… rude and uncalled for. Good morning to you too, Lily." Sirius sat up straight and proper.

"Good morning love." Lily said, and Sirius could hear smile in her voice.

"I knew you'd come arou-" He turned and saw James standing behind their couch, giving Lily a kiss on the head. "Around sometime James. About time you're here." Sirius covered.

Jen and Remus, who were silently sitting on an armchair, Jen on Remus' lap half-asleep and slouching, decided not to comment on anything. They, instead, decided to watch a few fourth years attempt to hold hands, much to the humour of the poor young couples friends who were either quietly giggling or outright laughing at their friends' obvious discomfort with being watched.

"The boyfriend will be singing a different tune when he gets his first real kiss." Remus pointed out, his chin on Jen's shoulder and arms around her waist. "Then he'll see who's laughing when he's getting some action…"

Jens head was resting on the back of the chair so their heads were beside one another. "And she'll have a slumber party reason, complete with pillow fight, chocolate, and hair styling." She smiled and kissed Remus' cheek. "Quite different reactions to that action." (A/N: Every action causes a reaction… yay physics!)

"Hm…" Remus kissed her lips, and pulled back with a lazy smile on his face. He looked beyond his girlfriends face. "And here comes the girl of eternal tardiness now." Remus commentated in his Quidditch game voice as Ara descended the stairs. "Rumour has it this Gryffindor woke her roommates at an ungodly hour, only to kick them out to 'be on time'." He presented his invisible microphone to Peter who was sitting on the table before them.

"Yes, that is quite right Remus." Peter added enthusiastically. "The word about is that she is destined to spend – what was it Melissa?"

"An eternal lifespan in the burning carnage of Hades, with an amplified amount of mental trauma she has caused us this morning." Mel finished with a yawn.

"And that is only after we torment and smother you in your sleep." Lily told Ara with a smile, hanging her head over the back of the couch to see the anxious girl, fully ascended.

"Good morning Ara." Sirius said pleasantly.

"Nice to know you're all here for me." Ara whined with a mixture of disbelief and defeat.

"Oh we are – we just plan on throttling-"

"Smothering." Lily interjected.

"Sorry, smothering you afterwards." Jen said reassuringly, climbing off Remus with a stretch.

"You can always sleep in my bed if you need to feel safe, Ara my dear." Sirius said suavely, offering an arm (and his bed) to Ara.

She politely declined with a slap on the offered arm. "I think I'll risk it." She looked to the others. "Can we go? I'm sorry for waking you a little early-"

"Four AM constitutes as night, Ara." Jen told her, Remus wrapping his arm around her waist as they began to file out of the Common Room. "Was the sun awake?" She asked. "No? Then it's not wakey time."

Ara grabbed Jen's finger that was wagging in her face and held it at waist level. "I'm a tad emotionally unbalanced, sleep deprived, anxious and have a wand. Along with those, there's six years of hexes and curses with five books equipping me for prank wars lodged in my memory at my disposal." She tightened her grip on Jens purpling finger. "Care to run the 'wakey' time by me again?"

"No." Jen said with a high voice, all of them now walking down a flight of stairs, pretending to not pay attention to Ara's hysterics, but listening all the same.

"No?" Ara repeated.

"Ara!" Sirius yelled as he stopped walking ahead of her and began towards her. With an echoing crash of heads the two continued on their way, both nursing their sores. "You want me to sit near you in classes today so it's not obvious if you slip up in your state of… slippiness?"

Ara burst out laughing as they walked into the Great Hall, putting a hand on Sirius shoulder. "Thanks," she said, sitting at the table, "I needed that."

"Guess you needed some sense knocked into you Ara, didn't you?" Peter joked. Everyone groaned and looked away, eating his or her breakfast.

"Have you talked to Genie yet?" James asked Sirius.

"About what?" Sirius questioned, filling his mouth with cereal, orange juice, bacon and a bite of toast. He chewed it in a few bites and swallowed. James shrugged.

"You eat like a pig Sirius." Ara commented with a disgusted face, pouring syrup on her pancakes.

"No, I'd say more like a duck." Remus said with a tilt of his head, apparently comparing Sirius to a duck. "Pigs tend to chew." They all watched as Sirius swallowed an obscene amount of partially chewed food. "Or a pelican." Everyone made sounds of agreement. Well… except for Sirius. He was rolling his eyes and grabbing for some more juice.

"At least it got everything off your mind." He pointed out to Ara. "And James, I haven't talked to her yet." Sirius took a huge gulp of juice. "What have we today, other than Muggle Studies?"

"Charms." Lily answered with a smile. "And I don't know why Mel and I are awake if we don't have class now."

Mel agreed. "And did you take Advanced Transfiguration?" She asked Sirius.

"I did." Sirius answered.

"Then you have that fourth while Lily, Peter and I have History of Magic." Mel finished, leaning against Gus who came in just before she began talking. "Hello."

"Hey." He said, kissing her cheek. "I'd have thought you'd be in bed."

Lily and Ara glared at Ara. "Me too."

"Well, class calls." James said after a few minutes, grabbing his bag from under the bench. "See you two in Charms." He kissed Lily on the lips and got up.

When nearly the entire Hall emptied, Lily and Mel stayed and picked at their food. There were only a few students on the four house tables, all looking upset to be awake.

"You know," Mel began. Lily looked up, "I'm going to be the only one out of us who has no reason to meet Professor Adams, aka Carl." Lily nodded. "I mean, they all have him for Muggle Studies and you met him as some 'Head Girl' thing… and me? Nothing." Lily's head kept nodding, staring over Mel's left shoulder. "And I think I'm pregnant with Gus' child." Nodding. "But it could be Sirius'." More nodding. Mel checked over her shoulder and saw no one anywhere. "But then there was that one night with James and Snape-" nodding "-so I can't really be sure." Mel looked at Lily amused as her head slowly rocked to and fro. "Hell," she continued, "it might even be yours, eh Lily?"

"Maybe."

"What should we name it?" Mel asked, tapping Lily's leg with her foot.

Lily jerked, hands on the table, and looked around rapidly. "Name what?"

Mel's smile grew. "Our child."

Lily's brow creased, her eyes crossed and her mouth moved slowly as she tried to piece together what had happened the past five minutes. She came up with nothing, so she decided to play along. "Justin?"

Mel burst out laughing. Lily sounded so helpless and not to mention she looked it. "Yea, I like that. Should we keep my name or yours?" She asked, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Yours?" Lily answered in the same voice as before, not cottoning on but still attempting a conversation.

"Sounds good." The tables were cleared of the plates but kept a few baskets of fruit for any late comers or students who had this morning to sleep in. "I think that's our cue to go back to sleep."

"You don't have Muggle Studies?" Came a slick voice from behind Mel. Lily looked up and groaned. "I thought you and your clan all stuck together."

"Not like we need to explain ourselves to you, Rockshoot, but we don't need it." Lily told Slytherin coolly.

Leo Rockshoot sneered at them. "Oh right, mudbloods, if I'm correct." He added smugly.

"Actually they aren't." Keaira Blair, Slytherin who catcalled Professor Adams (and has been caught watching him during dinner) at his introduction, said, walking up to her housemate, dark red hair pulled up into a high ponytail. "Gorman here had wizards for parents, am I right?" She focused her ice-blue eyes on Mel, not giving any sign of aiming the indirect insult to Lily.

"Actually Blair," Mel said with false sincerity, matching Keaira's glare with her amber eyes, "there are no mudbloods in or out of the school." She then gave a fake smile. "Perhaps the excess black eye liner has clouded your vision." She feigned concern for the other girl.

Keaira grinded her teeth. "Perhaps." She squinted one of her eyes and tilted her head. "I heard you two talking about Adams." She said conversationally. "All I know is that I should have taken Muggle Studies…" she looked off for a minute then clicked back to reality. She shook her head, seemingly trying to fix her thoughts back into 'Slytherin' mode.

Leo stared at her for a minute. "You'd take a mudblood class just to ogle a teacher?" He asked incredulously with scorn and wide blue eyes.

"I thought we discussed this Lee. There are no mudbloods in or out of Hogwarts." Keiara gave the two dumbfounded and seated girls a half sneer, half smile. "See you two and your lot in Potions on Friday." With that she pulled Leo out of the Great Hall.

"Bye." Mel said quietly. "Rockshoot's as Slytherin as they get… but Blair – she seems…" Mel tapped her finger on the table, trying to find the word, "…undecided. You know?" She looked at Lily who hadn't said anything since the beginning. "Anything wrong Lily?"

Lily focused her eyes on a concerned Mel. "Why would you as that?"

Mel's head quirked back a bit. "You've been spacey this morning." She stood up with Lily. "That can't be good for our baby."

~     *     ~

"So you're ready to go in Ara?" Jen asked as they stood before the door to the Muggle Studies classroom. Everyone else was inside and had given the group odd looks as they entered.

"Yes." Ara answered, squaring her shoulders.

The group walked into the classroom and weren't surprised to see all the girls at the front, avidly watching the Professor and the boys moodily sitting in the back, occasionally shooting glares at Adams.

With amused looks at each other, the group took their seats in the middle of the rows of desks. The classroom was very slightly slanted downward, giving the people in the back a good view of the teacher. Remus, Jen and Peter sat in front of James, Sirius and Ara, filling up the last six seats. The last two sat together to casually bonk heads if either slipped up, especially with Ara's 'slippiness' that day.

James had sat down beside Janna Rosado, Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain. "Hey," he said, taking out his parchment, "got a good team this year?"

Janna, with curled dark brown hair pulled up in a ponytail, turned to James. "Hopefully. We need to hold a few tryouts, but we're still good. You?"

"We just need a Keeper, but I have my eye on a couple who have tried out before." He shrugged, unscrewing his inkbottle.

"Too bad we'll still kick your ass, though." Janna joked but kept a serious face. "No matter who your Keeper is, Ravenclaw will win – you guys beat us by just 12 points last year in the House Cup, and 8 for Quidditch."

James raised his eyebrows. "Remember these things, do you? Isn't that a tad too competitive for a quaint Ravenclaw like yourself?" He joked back.

Janna mock glared. "You know I could hurt you any day James, it's just my sweet demeanour that stops me from pummelling you." She heard Sirius laugh from beside James. "And you too Sirius. All you beaters think you're so tough – but the stick you shield yourself with is just compensating for something."

Everyone around them 'oooooh'ed or laughed as Sirius' face went red and he mouthed wordlessly, not knowing how to respond to that.

"You're not going to take that, are you Sirius?" Ara asked, nudging him.

"Yes I am." Sirius said. "If she can kick James' ass, I'm not going to correct her on her obvious misjudgement."

As the class began to settle down, Adams stood in front of his desk and casually leaned on it, arms crossed and waiting for silence.

"Does he honestly think we'll shut up if he just stands there?" Sirius whispered to James who smiled, watching Adams in silence. Ara elbowed Sirius and nodded to the front when he looked at her. Sirius complied by slouching back in his seat and crossing his arms.

Adams smiled. "Thank you Mr. Black." It was then that Sirius noticed he was the last one to talk.

James and Ara side glanced bemused looks at Sirius while the three before him slightly turned their heads to also give him humoured looks.

"How'd you know my name?" Sirius asked, straightening up.

"Your reputation precedes you." Adams said. Sirius beamed proudly. "Some teachers eagerly offered stories, while others asked me not to speak of you to them."

"Alright…" Sirius nudged James. "I've corrupted the staff."

"Now, I'd like to introduce myself to you." Adams stood straight. "I am Professor Adams and went to Beauxbatons for my seven schooling years, that is why, before you ask, none of you know me." He turned and grabbed the attendance from his desk. "When I call your name please enlighten us, the class, with a short fact about you or your childhood that we, who are not in your House, would not necessarily know."

Everyone looked around, hoping that they weren't the only ones looking sceptical of this. Sirius looked positively delighted.

"Alright, let's start with…" Adams skimmed the list, "Fawcett, Tegan."

Tegan, who had attended the birthday party at the Black's over the summer, tapped her quill on her the desk, thinking. "Um…"

"Tell them about summer before fourth year!" Hunter Fawcett yelled to her from the back. Hunter was in Ravenclaw while Tegan resided in Hufflepuff.

Tegan's face went pale. "No!" She turned and yelled at him. "Ok, I once volunteered at a muggle soup kitchen." She said shyly. A chorus of 'awww…' came from the girls (plus the Marauders).

"Very nice Tegan. Fawcett, Hunter – how about you?" Adams said, checking off Tegan's name on the attendance.

"Yea, I uh…" Hunter laughed. "I made a bathtub full of gelatin last summer." Some of the guys cheered while the girls rolled their eyes. Sirius reached a hand behind him and gave Hunter a high five.

Adams smiled. "What flavour?"

"I mixed them all to get enough, but predominately strawberry and cherry." Hunter replied.

"Ok. Black, Jennifer." He checked off Hunter's name.

Jen looked up and leaned back. "I…" she blushed. "I used to eat worms when I was younger."

The class laughed and Remus patted her knee. Adams was trying not to laugh. "How nutritious… Yurt, Piotrek." He checked off Jen's name.

Piotrek looked at Adams and he too had to think for a minute. "Ok, first off, just call me Yurt, and something everyone other than Ravenclaws would know…" He grinned. "I am a closet Elton John fan." People laughed and Sirius cheered.

"Tell our Head Girl that." Sirius added.

"Alright, Rosado, Janna." Adams checked off Piotreks name.

Janna looked around at everyone before answering. "I broke ten bones before the age of 10." She answered simply.

"Yours or other peoples?" Sirius asked, looking over James to the brunette.

Janna gave him a sarcastic smile. "Do you really want to find out Sirius?"

Sirius' grin faded. "No." His eyes widened as his and Ara's heads met in a crash. "Sorry Ara." He mumbled as Ara glared at him. Everyone was laughing at them, not caring to wonder why they just hit heads.

"I think we better go to Black, Sirius now." Adams said to them, checking off Janna's name and sitting on his desk.

Sirius' face lit up. "There's so much to tell…" He put a fist to his mouth and thought for a bit.

"Something embarrassing Sirius." Jen said, obviously with something in mind. "Like Mr. Bubbles?"

Sirius' eyes grew wide. "No!" Once again his and Ara's heads bonked, but no one noticed as they were all chuckling. "You're not to mention him!" Jen just laughed.

"Come on Sirius, tell us of Mr. Bubbles." Janna mocked, her green eyes sparkling. "Was he your teddy bear?"

Sirius glared at her, then Jen. "Not really. Mr. Bubbles was a sock puppet Jen made when we were younger." He stated.

"You know that's not what I meant." Jen said, making him continue.

"I was scared-"

"And still is." Jen added.

"Of Mr. Bubbles." Sirius finished sourly. The class roared with laughter, and even Adams had to put a hand to his mouth to cover his mirth.

Adams cleared his throat. "Ok then." He was looking at Sirius but gave a quick glance to Ara. "Lupin, Remus." He checked off Sirius' name.

Remus gave his friends a quick look. Oh yes, there was definitely something people wouldn't know about him… "Uh, my brother and I got flashed by a muggle in downtown London over the summer."

People laughed some more and Adams said, "That was you?" He gasped. "I'm so sorry!" Everyone stopped laughing and stared at Adams. Ara and Remus were the only ones to keep laughing. "Moving on." People started chuckling. He checked off Remus' name. "Figg, Arabella."

"Something you wouldn't know…?" She mumbled to herself with a sly smile to Adams.

Adams looked at her from his desk. "Yes, me and the rest of the class."

"I punched the first boy who kissed me in the face." Ara grinned. "After I learned why he did it of course."

People laughed some more. "I bet that taught him." Adams smirked.

"He hasn't done it since, Professor." Ara told him.

"Maybe he's scared you'll sock him, and is forever worried of sitting near you when you're on the war path." Sirius said grumpily.

"It was on a dare." Ara said without looking at him.

"You were 5!"

"So were you!" Ara argued back, facing him. "I'm not apologizing."

"My mum fussed over me for nearly a week!" Sirius yelled.

"Dad found it hilarious." Jen added into their conversation.

"You cried." Ara stated, facing the front again.

"You punched me!" Neither noticed the entire class laying face down on their desks, laughing or Adams chuckling.

"Yea well, you hurt my feelings." Ara said, wanting to end the conversation.

"I'm sorry." Sirius sighed.

"Apology accepted."

"Aren't you going to apologize?" Sirius asked.

"Sorry."

"Ok!" Adams interrupted. "Thank you Arabella… and Sirius for that lovely moment. Moving on to Potter, James."

James smirked. "I dared Sirius to kiss a girl at a park when we were 5." People laughed again.

'This is going to be a great class,' was a thought going through everyone's head.

Shaking his head, Adams continued, checking off James and Ara's names. "Onto Hennessey, Laura."

The shy Hufflepuff looked down and said quietly, "I wanted to be a zebra when I grew up." A blush crept on her cheeks as she smiled.

People chuckled while Jen and Sirius 'awww'ed her.

"Ok, Manning, Halle." Adams called, giving Laura a smile and checking off her name.

Halle smiled. "Well, I'm a half blood, so knowing my mum was a witch… my brother told me that if I jumped off my trampoline – I could fly." People chuckled.

"How'd that work out for you?" Sirius asked, a couple seats up from the blonde.

Halle turned around. "Not too well."

"Very good." Adams smiled at the class. "Pettigrew, Peter."

Peter glanced around at everyone. He too had something that no one knew… but he obviously couldn't say that. "I used to write 'secret messages' on my face in yellow highlighter thinking no one could see them." Everyone roared with laughter (having learned about highlighters in first year), even Adams.

He wiped his eyes a minute later. "Good on you Peter. Ok…" He checked off Peter's name. "Next is Loquart, Dennis."

Dennis had been sitting in the back with the other boys from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. "I used to climb telephone poles, and fell off once. My grandmother gave me hell."

"Hell?" James repeated, having heard this story a few years ago in their dorm.

"Absolute hell." Dennis said again with a smile. "I thought they were just odd looking trees."

Adams nodded and checked off his name. "Patron, Ryan is our last one." He looked back up.

A mischievous smile crept on his face. "I got a piercing over the summer." Everyone's eyes went wide and searched his face and ears.

"Where is it?" Peter asked sounding horrified.

"Can I show it, Professor?" Ryan asked.

"Do you have to take off any clothes?" The Professor asked, already knowing the answer.

"Only my robes and shirt." Ryan replied casually.

"Then no. That is the sort of thing you do on your own time – not mine." He got off the desk "Everyone open your books to the first chapter, and we'll quickly review what you should already know." The class went on for another hour, going through the review, and questions that the class had, asking things the previous Professor couldn't answer well. "Ok, that was our first lesson. Read chapter one in your textbooks, and summarize it on one-foot parchment, to be handed in next week. Now that we all know a bit about each other, I hope we're all more comfortable and can have fun in this class. Class dismissed."

Everyone excitedly got up and left the class, highly amused by today's lesson.

"I am definitely going to enjoy that class." Remus commented as they all left to meet Lily and Mel in Charms.

"I wasn't even the 'slippery one' in class, was I Sirius?" Ara said, throwing Sirius a look. "I think I'll need to see that new nurse, Pumphrey was her name? For some good ol' headache cure."

"Pomfrey. Her name is Pomfrey." Remus told her. "I met her yesterday, but only briefly."

"Is she nice?" James asked. "I mean, I'm sure Sirius and I will be well acquainted with her as well."

"And you're saying I won't?" Peter asked, a bit upset and hurt that he didn't think of him.

"I think Prongs means that we all end up in the Hospital Wind more than others – but you Peter don't take as many stupid risks as James and I." Sirius explained. They all entered the Charms class and saw Lily and Mel already there. "Would you rather us to think you that stupid?" (A/N: I picture the classrooms the same as in the movies – so Charms is like that of PS/SS)

James and Peter sat beside the girls as Remus, Jen, Sirius and Arabella took the row behind them.

"How was class?" Mel asked, leaning forward to see the two boys who sat beside them.

"Absolutely great." James told them. "Even I didn't know Sirius is afraid of sock puppets."

"Sock puppets?" Lily repeated dryly.

"It's not something that often comes up in civilized conversation." Sirius said from behind them. "And I'd thank you not to mention Mr. Bubbles again." He shuddered when he said the name.

A grin tugged at Lily's lips and Mel flat out smiled. "Mr. Bubbles? Is that your concoction Jen?" Mel asked.

"Most definitely." Jen responded. "Now I wonder Peter," she said, turning to her left and looking down a Peter, "in Herbology this year, as we haven't assigned partners-" Sirius grinned like a mad-man "-I might need help with the pus."

Peter turned red and everyone around them sniggered. "I already have a partner." Peter said quietly, causing the others to stop laughing and pay attention. "Sorry about that Jennifer." Still red, he turned around and got out his wand, waiting for class to begin.

All the friends raised their eyebrows and shared looks of amused curiosity. Remus cleared his throat. "And who might this partner be?"

"I do not wish to tell you her name." Peter replied, not looking at them.

Everyone's grins widened but were stopped from commenting as Flitwick began the first lesson.

~     *     ~

Classes for Wednesday were over and all Hogwarts students eagerly retired to their Common Rooms for the afternoon. Our group had taken two couches near a window to relax before dinner. Remus and Mel were playing a quick game of Wizarding chess to pass the time while others lounged, sprawled about and made small talk.

Sirius all of the sudden sat up straight. "Oh right!" He stretched, everyone watching him. "I've got to talk to Genie…" Everyone nodded to him and went back to their previous (and oh so exciting) activities.

Sirius walked around the Common Room, looking for his girlfriend or whatever they were now… yea, girlfriend. He saw her friends – Ivani and Dakota. Sirius put on a smile and walked up to them. "Hello ladies." They both looked up, saying hello. "Either of you know where I might find one Genie Yale?" He asked, rocking from his heels to the balls of his feet, arms swaying.

"Yes, she should be up in Trelawney's class." Ivani said with a roll of her eyes. "I swear she's just kindling to Trelawney's fire."

"What do you mean?" Dakota asked. "Trelawney is so good. Much better than that Rosebud teacher we had before." Dakota looked up at Sirius. "Although you and your friends enjoyed Rosebud." Ivani snorted and Sirius went pink. "Or was it McGonagall? Oh no – you had the poem-"

"Well I'm off to fine Genie now." Sirius interrupted. "I'll see you two around." The girls (laughing) bid him farewell.

He wandered the halls, not too intent on seeing Trelawney again. When they had gone back for their second class of Divination, she kept shooting him sad and pitiful glances. He had it in his mind to fake his death during her class, just to appease her. After a long walk and climb up the North Tower, Sirius reached the trap door and silver ladder.

Both Genie and Trelawney looked at him when he entered, Trelawney with a sorrowful stare. "Can I help you with anything, Black?" she asked. "A tarot card reading perhaps?"

"Er… not really…" He guessed, more so hoped, it was just the fumes going to his head, but he was quite uncomfortable standing there before the two females. "But thank you. I was actually looking for Genie – but then again, you probably knew that."

Trelawney pursed her lips. "It had come to me, yes, but I dared not bother thinking of it when there are more troublesome matters at hand." She said airily, fixing her bug-eye glasses. "Are we done here, Ms. Yale?" She asked, indicating the star charts.

"Yes Professor, thank you for the extra time." Genie replied, gathering her books. "I'll see you in class next week."

"Very well." Trelawney began to look over her charts once more as Genie made her way to Sirius.

Sirius stepped away and let her descend first before following. As they began walking back, Sirius cleared his throat. "Well, I wanted to talk to you, Gene." He started, side glancing her. He saw her watch him. "Um… I don't feel that this relationship is moving ahead anywhere…" He scratched his head, hoping he wasn't sounding too harsh or stupid. "So I thought we'd, you know, end it here." He stopped and looked at her.

Genie stared at him for a minute. "I was waiting for this." Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Trelawney and I saw that this would happen soon. It was fun though." She gave him a small smile. "But I just – saw it coming in class earlier, and Trelawney second it."

'Yea, you keep telling yourself that.' Sirius thought. But aloud he said, "Well that makes it easier, doesn't it? Can't mess with the stars." Genie shook her head. "Well, dinner should be ready – shall we?"

Genie smiled at him. "We shall."

Sirius and Genie parted ways when they entered the Great Hall, each going to their group of friends. Sirius sat down with a big smile.

"Witches and wizards – I, Sirius Black, am now single. Watch out girls – Padfoot is on the prowl." He said, spooning some mashed potatoes for himself.

"That was the cheesiest thing I've ever heard…" Remus muttered, shaking his head. "On the prowl?" Jen stifled a laugh.

"So you two are broken up?" James asked. Sirius nodded, stuffing his face with chicken. "Did she 'See' it coming?" Everyone smiled.

"Her and Trelawney." Sirius told them. "Can't mess with that, can you? Pass the pumpkin juice please, Peter." Peter complied. "Yea, so not much love lost there… I mean, she was fun – but nothing too… what's the word? Spark filled."

"That's two words there, Sirius." Ara told him. "So you and I are the single ones now…"

Sirius gave her his flirtatious smile. "My offer still stands – you can always sleep in my bed if you want." He touched her leg under the table with his shoe.

Ara jumped and then kicked him. "Don't be a prat."

"And it starts again…" Lily mumbled behind her glass to Jen and James on either side of her. "So is there anything you lot want James and us to do this year?" She asked her friends. "Seeing as we're Heads now… and can come up with fun things."

"A ball would be nice." Mel shrugged. "We've never had one – well, other years have, but we were in second year I think, last time there was a ball."

"How about some sort of fun… week?" Gus suggested. Everyone gave him confused looks, so he elaborated. "Well, I have a muggle friend, and at his school they have ghost weeks or something… different days-"

"Oh spirit week?" Lily asked.

"Yes – spirit. They sound fun." Gus said casually.

"We'll bring those up at the meeting with the Prefects Friday. So a ball, spirit week…" James trailed off, waiting for anyone else to throw things in.

"Hogsmeade every weekend?" Sirius tried. "I think everyone would like that."

"Everyone would like no more classes also, Tampon." Remus told him. "But that won't happen."

"Remus is right." Lily told Sirius. "Do we have Astronomy tonight?"

"I believe so." Jen said, pulling her schedule out of her bag. "Yes, Astronomy at 11."

"Oh good – we'll see what else the stars have in store for me!" Sirius said excitedly. "So I'll die… break up with my girlfriend… what else? Get trampled by a rampaging hoard of Hippogriffs?"

"Nah," Gus said, waving his hand, "drowning by Giant Squid, and sacrificial burial by mermen."

*     *     *

And that's the end of Chapter 6! I put the website for palmistry in my bio and took off the little paragraph that was in the previous chapter. So go check it out if you're interested! But other than that I have nothing to say right now… so onto my thank you's!

_GryfindorGirl_: Yea, a lot of people apparently forgot about the curse on Ara and Sirius. Tut tut. Bold and italics? Read the directions for posting a story – they tell you about html vs. doc in Word. It really helps – thanks for the review!

_nobody_: Well, _I_ think you're somebody. :) But on another note – thanks very much!

_LadyArwen_: Happy I make you laugh! I make me laugh too. (Is that a good thing?) And no – this would be the _first_ time you've mentioned such dreams with the Nazgul. I loved the review and little cheesy ending sentence! It's like something out of… some movie review or something!! "_This chapter might not have been a cliff hanger but it still leaves you wanting more!_" Nice. Very, very nice! Thanks for the review~

_TheSilverLady_: :) I liked the chapter title too. Good song, that. Yes, I think Remus the drug dealer sounds marvellous. How about we make him stick to a certain kind? Essence of asphodel? Sound good to you? That's what he's known for in "the trade." Right then – thanks for the review!

_kerry_: I hope you don't mind me making you into some sort of… indecisive Slytherin that doesn't really want to hate everyone, but doesn't want to – you know, not fit in and be ridiculed by her house mates… does that make sense? But yes – that is the kicker that you won't be a Death Eater. Right then. Alright – thanks for the review!

_Narwen_: Nice to have you back. *wipes tears* I missed you man… Can't decide if you want Carl or Sirius with Ara? Annoying, isn't it? I still have that problem too… And I don't know what you're talking about with Lily and James… maybe I wrote them that way a bit unintentionally. Anywho – thanks for the review!

_Liv_: **LOLOLOL** I _loved_ the letter!!! LOVED it. Although it caused you distress and possibly detention… it was hilarious. And good on you for the picture! Oh you two are hilarious. The picture reminds me of Jen that we read of in TGTYEL with James and Sirius having a mud fight in the background. Thanks for the review!  Oh wait! The second one! Thanks for that one too – made me laugh.

_running-out-of-ink_: Ok – no I never said Remus and Jen are going out… but I never said Mel and Gus were going out either… actually – let's just say that it's all just assumed. I like the whole Div part of last chapter. God knows I'd have done that. :) I hate my computer sometimes too *glares at CPU* Thinks it's all cool for shutting down on its own and freezing… dammit. I like how your reviews get longer :) I don't think JKR will make a MWPP series, or even a few books… dammit though, eh? Thanks for your review! Love 'em!

_Vega Black_: Thanks! I hope you had a fun trip in DC. Thanks for the review!

_Beaver Buddy_: Eww – student/teacher relationships are wrong – except for C/A in my story. They were dating before the teacher thing. I would have Trelawney see the Grim for Sirius if they did tealeaves or crystal ball gazing. But you can't see that in a hand. I'm actually having you on the team for Ravenclaw. Sound good to you? Hope so! Thanks for the review! I just got your second review – yes don't worry, I'm the most HP obsessed in my town, I think. Well, at least in my age range. Happy you liked everything. ;)

_SiriDragon_: Hmm… don't like Carl, eh? You're the first to think that after my Ara/Carl time – most people like him more now. ;) My friend is doing a Tarot Card reading for me right now!! (Over the phone) It is so fun :) Thanks for the review!

_Feyla_: Yea, I want Carl and Ara together – but I also have a tad bit of love for Sirius and Ara… we'll see how it all comes out, eh? Thanks for the review!

_Lizmaurder4eva_: *lol* If you wanted to change the spelling of your name (which you don't have to do) it's spelt Marauder. ;) I'm actually 18 years-old, therefore I was in England at age 15. Thanks for your review!

_sayuri-chan_: You got Harry Potter stickers!? Oh yea – there was a little bucket of them at Walmart last time… I didn't check this time! Damn – I'll have to go back and jack some. I love PoA the best too ;) – gotta love Remus and Sirius! I'm sure the movie will be done better also. (_or else…_) Right then – thanks for the review!

_puddy103_: Thanks for the review! Happy you enjoyed Divination class!

_SJAngel_: I know what you mean – ff.net has been messing up _way_ too much lately… Thanks for all the comments! I love knowing what you guys liked! :):) Thanks for the review!

_Melu_: *gasps* No! You never have reviewed! Well, first off – thanks for reading and sticking with me! *clears throat* Yes, thank you – I changed what Ara said during breakfast. (damn!) So all is good. Thanks for the great review!

_Lily Smith_: Happy you liked my research on palmistry. I enjoyed doing it. Now – there is another thing I had to research for something in later chapters – and it was none too pleasant to look up. *grumbles* But you will all find out when the time comes! (When you are ready…) And as you can see (ex. Flower birthday thing, palmistry, etc) I can't bullshit my way through – it irks me. Thanks for the review!

_Snuffles 55_: *lol* Yea, I didn't tell you you'd be there, eh? Surprise!! Yea, I'm sick and tired of the Hufflepuff stereotype. Damn annoying. Especially when we have no reason to think that from the books. I mean – what Hufflepuff have we met that's like that? Cedric? Harry was just pissed off that Cho went with Cedric instead of him, so he called him a useless jock who doesn't have enough brains to fill an eggcup. So people thought: "If Harry thinks that about someone he's jealous/envious of – all Hufflepuffs are like that!" Anywho – thanks for the review!

_Star_: *lol* Yea, last chapter was a real laugh. Oh it is _such_ a compliment when people say my story is light hearted and such! Or that it's positive even in sad situations… thank you _so_ much. Oh I'm blushing at all the compliments I'm getting on my shower scene and realism!! I know about the being joined at the hip – I was making them like that then thought: "When was the last time they ate alone?" So I decided to throw it in! Stop saying that I'm as good as or better than JK!! Just – thanks. That's a real super compliment to give someone. Really. And thanks for the absolutely great review. It was different from most, and was just a really good read – I sincerely thank you.

_everblue3_: *looks upset* So it's not as long… when I saw that a review I had was 8K – I thought to myself: "Now Jen – only everblue3 writes reviews that large – but that cannot be hers! Her highest is 12K!!" Alas – it was. But it was still long, no doubt about that! Since I'm running far behind (again) this thank you won't be as long as usual! Oh yes – I read pommekitty's update. God I love that story. I just started to read it, actually, when your review came in. :) (lol – my bird just gave me a kiss with a bit of tongue and tasted my lip gloss. He won't stop asking for kisses, giving me them and using his tongue just a bit to taste some more. Then he pulls back and says: "Wow…" Then he tastes the lip-gloss for a bit on his tongue and beak then says: "Give me a kiss." Gives me one, then says "Wow…" again. It is _too_ cute.) Right then. Actually – the cookie part of last chapter were direct quotes from the song "If Moon Was Cookie" from the Cookie Monster. We can all thank Sarah for sending me all the Cookie Monster songs over MSN. Thank you Sarah. And that's where I got the title of the chapter, too. *cheeky grin* It's not overbearing of Carl to want Ara to call him Professor. If it gets out, he can lose his job and Ara could be humiliated and screwed in school. Not cool. I am still wondering on whether they will have "breaks" and have mini snog sessions… that could be fun. Thanks for the lengthy review!

_Agent AAA_: *lol* Thanks for the review! I'm still undecided about the Ara and Sirius thing, but we'll see, eh? Thanks again!

_song*breeze_: *lol* Uplifting apart from when it's _not_ uplifting? Thanks! Actually – a lot of people say that kind of stuff so thanks! Thanks for the review!

_Kari_: I just had my fortune and stuff read by my friend with Tarot Cards over the phone! It was really fun. :):) Thanks – gotta love Remus and Jen! (mmm… Remus…) And you were kidding about the sex change? Oh no – don't mind me… I just *sniff* have something in my eye…

_magnolia_: Yes, yes – Ara as old lady… I have my plans for now… but that will all be in good time. Do not fret my friend! Do not fret. Thanks for the review!

_mystikalolo_: You know what – thinking of titles for my chapters are _so_ much fun. I like the ones I have so far – they're just great. And all have hidden meaning! I think… Thanks for the review! More head banging in this one. ;)

_chanzo654_: Yes, owls can take care of their own babies – I never said they couldn't ;) But what makes you think Psyche is pregnant? Happy you liked Divination, and hope you liked my first Muggle Studies class. Thanks for the review!

_Amethyst_: Well, well – happy belated birthday! Oh God – people were attacking each other at your party? Doesn't sound too… fun. But I'm sure you'll say it was – so I take it back! Thanks for the 'review'! (lol – go read it – you didn't mention the chapter once ;););)) *lol* Bye!

_MandaB_: *lol* Your hair is orange but not by choice? Genie is done after my friend (I asked her if she wanted a character, so she gave me the name and looks – pretty much her) and that's what she got done a couple of weeks ago. Bleached her blonde hair and got orange streaks. Oddly enough – it looks good. Oh I'm happy you checked out the Elfwood page! That's actually my friend who's Genie (if you didn't read that part of my bio) – and she got all excited when I told her you liked it! Thanks for the review!

_penpunk_: You're back, you're back!! Yay!! Yes I realize that I've gone a bit more with Sirius and Ara – but their lives are more exciting as of this moment… but now that Ara has had her first class with Adams, and Sirius and Genie are done for – we should be back to normal. ;) Ok – more with Lily and Voldemort? It's put on hold for a bit (as Mel found out, and Lily learned) but it will come back. But when? I dunno – before Christmas in the story for sure – I have a plan for that… hehehe… Can't tell too much, eh? So many people like PoA the best – as do I. _Love_ it. (mmm… Remus…) Anywho – thanks for the review!

_Jess_: OMG – the finger lightly on the palm of your hand is _too_ ticklish. I made James' reactions as mine were. Right away I started rubbing my hand on my knee and leg. It was so tingly! Happy you've enjoyed this story so much! Thanks for the review!

_ferahgo_: I hope you don't mind me making you slightly evil and very Slytherin-ish. But that's what Slytherins are, eh? Thanks for the multitude of reviews! They were all very good. Thanks so much!

_blinky86_: Awww… happy you enjoyed MSTT so much! I think that and the shower scene with James are people's favourite parts all together. I cracked up with what you said about Genie and using her "Inner Eye". I told my friend (who Genie is the portrayal of) about it. *LOL* She just replied to that comment with: "I hope she (you) dies and that she was only in it for the sex." She's joking about the dieing of course, and yea… there was no sex – but it's hilarious. *wipes tears* Anywho – thanks for correcting me on the "No" thing – I fixed it! Thank you! Thank you all together! That was a fun review…

_Nessie_: So where were you in your little 'let's not read Laminas story', hmmm?? Have better things to do apparently? *clears throat* Thanks for correcting me on Sirius and the "No" thing – only a few of you did and thanks! It's all fixed now. And the website is: the-leaky-cauldron.org/  You'll have to look back a bit on their archives to about a week or two ago, and it'll put it there. Holidays? I'm not on holidays… well, there's Easter holidays this weekend and they're going well so far! Congrats on the job, too! I need to get one… hm… anywho! Thanks for the review!

_~sundust~_: Oh thank you! And how do you keep coming up with these things? Oh I have a document!! Woo! Now I can show all my friends and family to prove to them that I truly am the Master!! *wipes tears* Thanks man. Thanks for the review and gift!

_Clearbrook_: Thanks for the review! Happy you found it hilarious! ;)

_She shoots, She Scores_: Ah… _there's_ the new name!! I know, more people than I expected want Ara and Carl to work, but then I have the Ara and Sirius regulars – but _then_ there's the undecided (like me) that just don't know what to do!! I read "Snogwarts" already – don't know if I've told you that… hmm… but it _is_ great. Right then! Thanks for reviewing!

_GreenEyedPickle_: Ok – I officially love your reviews. Like – really, they're great. I read my friend your reviews now, and she laughs with me. And once again with the Remus/porn – I _do_ think he could be quite animal in the sack. (sorry – had to word it like that) It's usually the quite ones who get kinky. Honestly – I had this discussion with about 4 of my friends, and a few guys. We all agreed on that… so you never know. I **must** say that I died laughing at the "I say, Albus, another glowing deer." That part on its own was absolutely great. Just keep the fun reviews coming! *clears throat* I don't know what you're talking about… there is absolutely nothing wrong with Psyche. MOVING on… Ok – I'll end this now cause I have to go to the bathroom. ;) Thanks for the super fun reviews!!!

_blackpanter13_: Ah yes – I'll miss the old penname I will! Did you get a new account or just change your address? Why'd you get grounded? (she asks rather than laughing… but I will. *lol*) Right then – I'm done here (hehehe), so thanks for the review!!

Ok WOW – now I'm onto my thanks for other chapters, and I believe some for TGTYEL! _Running-out-of-ink_ (*shakes head* good for you…), _Vega Black_ (*lol* thanks!), _VoldemortsIllegitimateChild_ (*laughing* good on you!), _penpunk_ (Oh you're back!!! Although I said that earlier…), _ferahgo_ (thank you, thank you, thank you!!), _duckiesRcool_ (could you possibly e-mail me if you get this? I'd like to get some more info from you;) my e-mail's in my bio), _sa;lk_ (yes I know – I just wanted to see who thought Prongs was silver;)), _saj aneri_ (aw, when you get here and if you look here – thanks!), _squorpionlady_ (thanks for all the reviews!), _boot_ (um… yea.), _Kaeldra_ (*lol* Guinea fowl? Nice. I know James is a chaser, but I just felt like making him a chaser. Thanks for everything!).

*wipes brow* And I am finally done! Those all took me… 4 hours. Plus time for lunch (which I ate while I typed), a tarot card reading from my friend over the phone (and I typed as I did that too) and many a other phone conversations that all involved me typing in the background… but I'm done!! *laughs insanely* **I'm done!!!!** And anything else?

How about some sort of poll thing again… OK! What is your favourite book (you can't say Book V cause you 'know' it will be – no Trelawney responses like that allowed) of the four we have already, and your favourite part. Example: For me, I love Prisoner of Azkaban. Why? I'm _in love_ with Remus and _love_ Sirius. Favourite part? Boggart scene with Snape in Grandma Longbottoms clothes.

Nothing can beat that. _Nothing_. So tell me your fave and why and what part is the best (in your opinion). I love reading those kind of things! I'll see you all next week! Tally ho!


	7. It Is Better To Be Thought A Fool

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from any Harry Potter book. If you don't recognize it: Hey it's mine! The song is "Your Song" by Elton John.**

"… Than to open your mouth and remove all doubt." (my title was too long – so there's the end of it. ;))

Hey everyone! *ahem* Yes I know – I didn't update last weekend. You know what I thought as I awoke Saturday morning, knowing I wasn't going to post? "I am not their slave. Oh no – not I. I will update when I want and … yea. When I want." But then I grew lonely from the lack of **review**s I got. ;) I'm only kidding.

Saw X-Men 2 yesterday. Oh sweet Jesus it was good. *drools* Really – it was. I think I'm seeing it again sometime this weekend. Who else loves Wolverine? *raises hand* Anywho – got a good chapter this week (I think…), and no it's not extra long cause I had an extra week. I decided to leave it where it was cause… I wanted to. The rest will be for the next chapter. Ok – just read, **review** if you please, and most of all – enjoy yourself.

Oh yes – the poll. Well, let's just say that Prisoner of Azkaban won by a landslide. Is it any wonder that the story with Sirius and Remus won with readers who enjoy Lily and James' time? Not really. Ok – continue.

*     *     *

"When will it be over?" Sirius asked early Friday morning, walking back into his dormitory in his boxers. "Not only did **she** say the word, but I got attacked by pillows when I entered the damn room."

James looked at his best friend. He certainly was angry. Or… was it embarrassment? Sirius was red all over. It was the embarrassment red, not the angry red. Oh yes – James could tell the difference.

"I didn't even say it…" Sirius muttered as he got changed.

James motioned for the other three guys in the dorm to be quiet and watch Sirius roughly get dressed.

"Get out, get out! … blah blah…" He kept muttering, buttoning up his shirt wrong. "What are you doing Sirius? Hitting your friend with my head **thank you very much**." Sirius finished angrily, tugging at his shirt, trying to figure out was wrong with it, then giving up and letting it stay un-tucked for now. "Not my bloody fault they were changing…"

"Hey!" James blurted, creasing his brow. "You better not have checked Lily out."

Sirius turned to see his friends all hiding their laughter and James awaiting a response. Sirius thought quickly. "No – I didn't – oh Merlin almighty…" He growled as he began leaving his dorm, putting on his tie as he walked down the steps. He had a distinct feeling that his headache wasn't going to leave…

"You better be happy I'm fully changed." Ara said slowly, obviously trying to keep her temper as they met in the Common Room with a happy little bang.

"Same to you." Sirius bit back. "I don't fancy this anymore than you." They both turned on their heels and stalked away to their respective stairs. Sirius was mumbling obscenities, still fussing over his shirt.

"Sirius." Ara called to him.

He turned on the eighth step up and saw her at the bottom of the stairs. He crossed his arms and looked at her with narrowed eyes.

Ara sighed tiredly. "Come here." She said with a loose twitch of her arm, which indicated a wave for him to stand in front of her.

Sirius looked at her for a second before moodily going to her, his headache still in full force. He stopped before her and crossed his arms.

Ara gently uncrossed his arms and Sirius let them fall by his side. With a sigh and small smile, Ara took off his twisted and knotted tie. Sirius' face softened and he raised an eyebrow. Ara casually flipped it over her shoulder and began unbuttoning the top button of Sirius' shirt.

"Ara…" Sirius muttered playfully, "not in the Common Room…"

Ara didn't roll her eyes, but smiled and began matching the buttons one by one. She wasn't about to unbutton them all at the once. No – that wouldn't be smart. When she was done every one, she took the tie off her shoulder and placed it around his neck and under his shirt collar.

After making it even and tying it properly, she stood back and admired her work. Squinting one eye slightly as she looked at him, she moved closer and smoothed out the shoulders. Ara loosened the tie, and then tightened it just a bit.

"How's that?" She asked quietly, straightening it out and laying it down against his chest.

"Perfect." He whispered, gazing down at Ara with a smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Ara cleared her throat and stepped back. "I'll see you at breakfast." She turned and began walking away.

"What, you're leaving without a kiss goodbye?" Sirius called after her, unable to suppress the smile on his face. He would not have, even if he could.

Ara turned with a smirk and blew him an over exaggerated kiss before continuing to and up the steps.

Sirius gently caught it, keeping his eyes where she was standing. He shook his head, blinked, and then looked at the few students watching him. 'Damn the early to rise youngsters.' He gave them a wink and trotted back up – a spring in his step.

When Sirius joyfully entered his dorm, his dorm mates were, needless to say, shocked.

Sirius was smiling.

Peter, James, Remus and Dennis all exchanged curious looks.

Sirius was humming.

The boys had been about ready to dig a trench when they last saw Sirius storm out the door.

The bloody idiot was humming and smiling…

James shook his head and turned away, continuing to get his books. He'd never understand Sirius. The others did the same – Sirius now singing. It was, incidentally, the same song he was singing on Wednesday as they all waited for Ara to get down from her dorm. They felt that questioning this would be useless. Someone probably just put a cheering charm on him.

Sirius sung softly to himself as he put his robes on (his shirt now tucked in), completely forgetting anyone else was in the room. "If I was a sculptor" he gave a small laugh, "but then again uh-uh." He suavely took out the 'no' in the lyrics.

"Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show.

I know it's not much but it's the best I can do,

My gift is my song and this one's for you."

Remus and James stood by the door, waiting for their friend. "If Sirius' gift is his song…" Remus muttered sadly with a shake of his head. "Let's head down – he won't notice. Git thinks he's alone already." James agreed and they left.

Indeed Sirius didn't notice as he tied his shoes. "And you can tell everybody this is your song,

It may be quite simple but now that it's done

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind that I put down in words…" Sirius grabbed his bag and left the dorm.

"How wonderful life is while you're in the world." He whistled the rest as he met up with the guys in the Common Room.

Without a mention of this morning's events – the four boys headed down to breakfast, Sirius still whistling.

Upon arrival, Lily looked up and rolled her eyes. "He was singing Elton John again, wasn't he?" She asked, eyeing Sirius as he sat.

"Yes," Peter told her, sitting beside Sirius, "he was."

"Anyone seen Snape this morning?" Sirius asked while buttering a biscuit.

The girls stared at him – except for Ara who just continued eating, a grin on her face.

"What did you do?" Jen asked accusingly, looking at each of the boys, including Gus.

"Oh nothing." Remus replied, continuing to eat normally. "We just wanted to know how he was."

Lily opened her mouth to demand it out of them when Ara spoke up. "I'm sure he's purrrrfectly fine." All the boys lost their façade and burst out laughing.

Lily turned to her brown-eyed friend. "You know?! What'd they – you – do?"

"Oh I did nothing, Head Girl." Ara replied, patting Lily's knee. "Eat your bacon before it gets cold."

"Professor!" The whole hall looked to the doors to see a third year Ravenclaw crying. She ran between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables and to the staff table, clutching something in her arms that left a light trail of smoke.

"Isn't that the young one on Ravenclaws team?" Mel asked the others (mainly Jen, James and Sirius) as they all craned their necks to see the frizzy brown haired girl crying to Flitwick, the Head of Ravenclaw.

"I think so – why is she in her Quidditch uniform? Have they started practicing?" James stood up to see her better. "We're not supposed to start practices until this weekend!"

Lily rolled her eyes (that was tomorrow) and looked around with everyone else as the rest of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team came marching in, all in their blue Quidditch robes, tired from practice. Janna, Captain, didn't stop at their House table to eat like the rest of her team, but kept going up to Sophie who was causing quite a commotion at the front of the Hall.

"Yurt," Sirius called to the Ravenclaw, "practice this morning?"

Piotrek turned around, eyes drooping. "Five am! We had to be at the pitch by **five in the bloody morning.** And that's not even mentioning the horrific drills we had to do." He turned back around to eat.

"You're not going to do that to us, are you Capt?" JJ Schmitt called to James.

James shook his head and got out from the table to see what was wrong with the poor Ravenclaw chaser. Sirius, expecting it had to do with Quidditch, and Lily thinking it had to do with whatever Sophie had been holding, both stood up and followed James to the sobbing girl.

Janna, freshly showered from the locker rooms, was bent over in front of Sophie, talking soothingly to her. She glared at James and Sirius as she saw them. "Did you do this?" She asked icily. "Did you think it funny to see a little girl cry?" She stood up (ignoring the mumbled "I'm not a little girl" protests from Sophie, who really was quite small) menacingly before James and Sirius as Lily talked to Flitwick and Dumbledore who seemed to be examining something furry. Sirius took a step back.

"I came to see what's happened." James answered her calmly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"My cat…" Sophie sniffed, drying her brown eyes. "Someone hurt Waffle." James and Sirius looked over to where Lily was. In front of her was a petrified, slightly singed cat.

"How'd you know that was your cat?" Sirius asked disbelievingly, staring wide-eyed at the fat clump of singed fur. "Or a cat in general?"

Janna smacked his arm hard, causing Sirius to hold it in pain. "Don't be cruel. I'm going to find out who did this and kick their ass." Janna put a gentle hand on Sophie's shoulder. "Go up to your dorm and get changed, Soph."

Lily bent down before the third year. "We'll have Waffle in the Hospital Wing, ok? I'll tell you his prognosis tonight at dinner, ok?" Sophie nodded, tears still flowing and began her walk back to her dorm – a few friends in tow.

"Quite the Drama Queen, isn't she?" Sirius commented, turning back to look at the cat.

"You have no idea." Janna said with a roll of her eyes. "But she has talent…"

Just then, Keaira Blair walked up to the staff table (having just gotten in the Hall a minute earlier), looking confused but amused. "Headmaster," she said, obviously trying to contain her mirth, "there's something wrong with the cats of Hogwarts." That got all the teachers and the four student's attentions.

"How so Ms. Blair?" Dumbledore asked patiently, having most likely an idea to the answer. He waved a bit of smoke from his face.

"Well, I spotted more than usual near the dungeons, or making their way there." Keaira continued. James and Sirius kept their laughter deep inside. "And I believe Severus Snape is trapped in the third floor, western corridor's boys loo. Seems as though every cat in Hogwarts has seen it fit to follow him." Lily's eyes inconspicuously darted between Sirius and James. Most of the school had begun to leave for morning classes. "He's taken out a few of the more… inquisitive and adamant ones through the halls while trying to escape them." Keaira finished.

"Snape's hurt them?" Janna asked angrily, green eyes flashing. "I'll kick his -"

"You will do no such thing, Ms. Rosado." Dumbledore said sternly. "Is there an particular reason the cats are following Mr. Snape?"

Here Keaira grinned like only Slytherins could. "He seems to have acquired the scent of catnip."

~     *     ~

Snape was not amused. Keaira was amused. James was pleased. Sirius was highly amused to the point of tears. Remus had laughed. Peter had collapsed with laughter. Estacle was furious. McGonagall issued detentions and was cross. Ara was greatly amused. Gus had been congratulatory. Mel had chuckled. Jen had rolled her eyes and laughed.

Lily was not amused.

"I can't believe you did that." She scolded the Marauders and Ara (who Lily blamed: guilty by association) in the Common Room after dinner. She was pacing before them, hands on hips. "You know how cats are with catnip – and I know that was your goal. But you also know that Snape walked into this school with more knowledge on cures than most walking out of it." She stopped before the couch she made the five of them squish onto. "And you should have known he'd use one of those to assure they'd leave him alone-"

"How were we supposed to know that?" James asked, trying to keep any anger from his voice. "He had a million and one spells to use – he could have just stunned them!"

"Curses are like a second nature to him - James you know how he is!" She said back. "How he was when you… with the willow incident!" Sirius looked away. "He easily loses his mind where you four are involved!"

James stood. "He wouldn't have known it was us-"

"Oh who the hell else would be so bloody immature?" Lily snapped. The other four, feeling like they were intruding on a lover's spat, started getting up. "Sit back down." Lily growled, her gaze not leaving James'. They sat quickly.

"Lily, what do you expect from me?" James asked quietly. "You know this is how I was when we started dating. Why get angry now?"

Lily took a breath. "I figured that a year older might bring some maturity with it. That and the fact you're Head Boy." She paused and just looked at James, the man she loved, as he watched her. "And I wonder if this will all end when we leave Hogwarts or if I'll wake up in the middle of the night to see you gone to prank Snape." Lily sighed and dropped her crossed arms.

A ghost of a grin went over James' face. Sirius caught the same thing as James and grinned not too unlike the Cheshire cat. "Why, Lily dearest, would you be sharing a bed with James?" Sirius asked, glad to see the shock spread over Lily's features. "Would you like me gone from the flat James and I have spoken about sharing after Hogwarts those nights?"

Lily's face went bright red as she tried to keep her cool and not crawl into a hole and die. Ara was staring at her with wide eyes and an open, smiling mouth. Remus had the decency to cover his mouth with his fist and hold back his laughter. Peter stared in disbelief, and was glad he'd never said anything that embarrassing… even if they were still bothering him about his Herbology partner.

"Um… no… I – I," Lily's voice cracked as she thought desperately of a way to fix things. "Ok, you see-"

"Lily," Sirius shook his head faintly, "when you learn the fine art of digging up and out of the holes you dig yourself into – give us a call."

"I think the scolding is done for tonight." Remus said, getting up and ushering for the others to leave also. "Have fun at your meeting tonight." He added to Lily and James who kept standing and watching each other. Sirius and Remus hadn't waited for Peter to close their dorm door before laughing themselves to the floor. Neither had Ara.

Lily closed her eyes and buried her face into her hands as their laughter floated down to her from the dorms. James took one step to her, pulling her against his chest. But he couldn't stop the smiling-like-it's-Christmas grin from growing.

"I made a fool of myself." Lily murmured, palms of her hands on his chest, her face hidden between her arms.

"It's ok Lily…" James soothed, rubbing her back and resting his cheek on her head.

"Don't laugh at me…" Lily pouted childishly.

"I'm not laughing, love." James said, but his smile grew.

"I can feel you smiling on my head!" James couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok, ok – I'm sorry… but what you said-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Lily said stubbornly, moving her arms to encircle James. "Actually, let's never mention it again…"

"I'll try to remember that." James let go of Lily and offered his hand. "We have a meeting soon. Care to go early so we don't look bad?"

Lily, still red faced and mentally cursing herself, took James' hand and gave him a small smile after checking her watch. "The meeting isn't for another 45 minutes…"

"Well," James said, leading her out of the Portrait hole and going a little pink himself. "I thought we'd scope it out and make sure Peeves didn't trash the place over the summer."

"And then what will we do for the other 44 minutes?" Lily asked him, moving closer to James as they walked.

"Study." James answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ah…" Lily looked about James. "I see no backpack or books on you."

James smiled at her as they reached their destination – a statue of Wallace the Weird. "Fliberty jiberty." Wallace swaggered away, revealing a passage for them to enter. "Actually, tonight we'll study Lily-ism." He told her, poking her nose with his finger. "She is a rare and beautiful specimen to behold." James' eyes skimmed over the room in record time.

Lily smiled at him and they began their 'studying'.

Half an hour later the Prefects began arriving. Lily and James had, thankfully, been ready to receive them.

With her hair smoothed and clothes unruffled, Lily began the meeting, "Hello everyone and congratulations on making Prefects." She smiled at them and continued. "James and I sent out an owl at the beginning of the week, asking you to ask your peers what they'd want to happen this year in terms of activities, balls, etc."

"Did any of you do it?" James questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Melodie Quirke, Ravenclaw, raised her hand quickly and blushed when James addressed her by her name. Lily suppressed a grin and James politely acted as if he hadn't noticed (but then again he is a guy, and might not have). "Tavon and I asked our entire house…"

James smiled proudly. "Now that's a Ravenclaw. Alright, what suggestions do we have?"

Tavon rolled his eyes when his partner's blush deepened and answered the question for her. "Nearly every girl wanted a ball," here he rolled his eyes, "a few mentioned a trip of sorts… Stonehenge or something."

Lily shook her head. "That would be expensive, hectic, tiring, and an absolute hell keeping track of every student that goes, even if it were to be just fifth years and up."

James nodded. "Yes, some of us are too immature not to take advantage of the vulnerability of everything around us." He grinned at Lily who sent him a small glare and asked Tavon to continue.

"Well, those were the only two good ones." Tavon finished with a shrug. Melodie nodded beside him.

"Alright, other Houses? Slytherin?" Lily asked, looking at the Prefects across from her.

"Oh yes," James began, giving the female Slytherin a dramatic sorrowful look, "I am sorry about your soon to be untimely death. I heard about it, Petra."

The auburn haired Prefect rolled her brown eyes. "Trelawney is messed up." Petra said. "Who told you?"

"Heard it through the grapevine – but the original was Miss Yale." James informed her.

Petra smirked. "I s'pose I have no aura either… Merlin knows they tell me that often enough-"

"Onto out topic at hand." Lily interrupted. "What did you gather from the other Slytherins?" She gave James a pointed look.

Greyson, the other Prefect, listed them. "Hm – let's see: ball, dance, "party night", ball, Hogsmeade every weekend, hm – a," he gasped, "ball, no more detentions, and last but not least – a "Slytherin rules" day." He finished, putting the list down.

Everyone, with the exception of Petra, stared at him dumbly.

"Well, we could have gone without that-" Lily smacked James' arm, shutting him up.

"I see two Houses up for a ball. What about the Hufflepuffs?" Lily asked, directing her gaze to her right.

Jason Madley sat prim and proper. "Well, first I'd like to say that most of the House also wanted a ball," James sighed in defeat, "but we had another good suggestion."

"Someone came up with the idea of a games day." Alexis continued. "Possibly muggle games and sports for a theme."

Lily smiled and nodded approvingly. "That sounds good, what about us Gryffindors?"

"We got mostly balls, Hogsmeade weekends a plenty, lock Trelawney up in her tower," James laughed until Lily elbowed him, "and put cheering potions in the teacher's breakfast." Ivani told them.

"I, personally," her partner Evan continued, "prefer the latter two."

"I somehow don't think Dumbledore would approve." Lily stated dryly. "One different suggestion I got was a spirit week. Everyday has a different theme, and you dress up accordingly."

"We've never done that." Tavon spoke up. "It's like a mixture of the ball and games day."

"Yea," Greyson continued with a slight drawl, "we can dress up and act stupid."

"Kill two birds with one stone, hm?" Petra said, reclining in her seat. "I like it."

"I don't like the expression." Melodie replied casually, fiddling with her blue and bronze tie. Petra gave her a sarcastic, sympathetic smile.

"Alright – so are we agreeing on a spirit week?" James asked, stopping any spats from breaking out.

"But so many people want a ball…" Alexis whined. "How about a ball at the end of the spirit week?"

"That's too many things together." Ivani countered.

"We'll bring the two ideas up with Dumbledore, see what he thinks is good. If we can, we'll try to get both." Lily told them. "I think we're done – are we done James?"

"I'd think so. Meeting adjourned." He said, hitting his wand on the table before him, causing it to emit a few sparks.

All the Prefects gathered their belongings and left the Prefects room. James held Lily back for a minute.

"Um Lily… have you seen Cupid? He asked uncertainly. "I've been up to send a letter to my father a few times and he's never there…"

Lily raised an eyebrow. "He's been in our dorm a few times visiting Psyche." She told him, leaning on the desk with her arms crossed. "He's brought her some mice and stuff…"

"He has?" James asked, generally confused. "Oh… kay. Thanks." They left the room. "Mind if I pop in for a minute to use my owl?" He asked dryly.

Lily laughed. "Don't talk to me like I stole your bird. He just has an un-daunting love for my bird." She said, holding onto a rail as the staircase changed.

"Oh and your bird had nothing to do with it?" James asked in mock disbelief.

"Exactly." They continued walking down the immobile staircase.

James snorted. "Likely tale. All you women are sex vixens."

Lily's mouth dropped (even though she couldn't stop smiling) and she hit him on the arm. Hard. "Take that back!" She laughed as the started down a corridor, neither paying attention to where they were going.

"No. It's always:" here he heightened his voice to Lily's 'girlish' tone, "'James, kiss me,' 'James let's make use of a broom closet,'" Lily couldn't walk she was laughing too hard, "'James I need some luvin'.' It's quite disgusting actually." Lily was now crouching, with one hand on the cold floor to support herself as she laughed. James took a few steps back and hoisted her up.

Lily wiped her eyes and gave James a brilliant smile that still made his heart skip a beat. "Oh and it's never:" Lily put on a 'macho James' voice, "'Hey Lily I found a new room – care for a snog,' 'Lily love, you're tense. Need a massage?' 'Let's study Lily-ism.' Honestly." Lily and James both burst out laughing. "You know I love you James." Lily sighed with a soft giggle.

"I love you too Lily." He put an arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head.

"Where are we?" Lily asked, letting out one last tired laugh and using her sleeve to wipe her eyes and cheeks.

"I think somewhere near the dungeons." James said, looking around in the dimly lit corridor. "It has a certain smell to it…" Lily snorted and James chuckled, both still on a slight laughing high.

"What are you doing here?" Came a sneering voice that would usually wipe a smile off James' face.

Not this time.

"Hey Snape!" James said, turning around and seeing Malfoy was with him. "I heard you sent a few of Hogwarts' cats to the Hospital Wing." He said conversationally.

Malfoy glared and Snape bristled. "Wouldn't know how that came about, would you Potter? Or has the leash mudblood Evans hooked on you finally worked?"

This cleaned James' face of any previous humour. He didn't hear Lily take any points from Slytherin or reprimand the git for saying it. James stepped closer to the dark-haired Slytherin.

"Oh do calm down, Potter." Malfoy drawled, looking Lily over. "It's not like it's any news to us…"

"Don't ever call her that again." James looked Snape over once, and then returned his deep blue eyes to Snape's black ones. "I bet you'd rather it'd be you on the end of that leash, eh Snape?" He said quietly so Lily, who was watching with a hand on her wand, wouldn't hear. "We were just on our way actually." He said loudly, stepping back and taking Lily's hand.

"I suggest you two get back to your dormitories before curfew." Lily said coolly, not enjoying the way Malfoy was looking at her. It looked like… triumph? Mixed with normal smugness and scrutiny.

Lily led James away before either Slytherin could utter a retort. Once they were nearly at the Tower, James spoke tiredly.

"Now do you see why I hate them both?" Lily didn't answer, but entered the Common Room ahead of James and went straight to her dorm. James watched her until she was out of sight, than shrugged to all his friends who were seated near the fireplace, and sat with them. "Where's Peter?" he asked.

"Said something about running to the library quickly." Remus told him, resting his chin on Jen's shoulder from behind as she leaned on his chest.

"He seemed… anxious." Jen said. "More than usual. Maybe he has an overdue book. Remember the last time he brought one back late?"

Everyone laughed. "Yea. Fourth year I think. Madam Pince nearly made him cry." Sirius said.

Just then Peter entered and only glanced at his friends for a second before mumbling something about going to bed early, and doing just that.

"Ok…" Mel said slowly. "Well at least he's back."

"And what?" Ara asked with a sarcastic grin. "Not in the claws of Pince? Oh the terror…"

James smiled and headed up to his dorm to get the letter he wanted to send his father a couple of days earlier. He saw Peter already in bed, grabbed the letter and left. James went up the girl's staircase (ignoring the gibes thrown at him by his friends) and knocked on the seventh year dorm door.

"Lily?" He called. When she didn't answer he opened the door slowly and peeked in. "Lily?" He called again. Psyche made a small sound from atop Lily's bed and Cupid looked down at him from beside his mate.

Lily walked out from the bathroom in her pyjamas, her eyes slightly pink.

James' shoulders sagged faintly. "What's wrong Lily?" He asked softly, closing the door behind him and walking to her. He put his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eyes.

"I just feel so… worthless right now." Lily said, unable to find any better words. "The look Malfoy was giving me. It was like he knew something, something about me, and it made me feel so little, you know?"

James brought Lily into a hug and rubbed her back. "You know you're not worthless, Lily. You mean a lot to everyone here, you really do."

"I know… but he made me start to think about Voldemort." She paused and took a breath, stepping away from James and sitting on the edge of her bed. James sat down beside her and let Lily rest her head on his shoulder. "I wonder what he's doing now. He seemed pretty adamant about me before – and to just stop… it makes me wonder what he's up to, who he's after. I don't want it to be me again, but I just think he has bigger plans on his hands. Plans that will inevitably hurt everyone, muggles and wizards alike, more." Lily looked up at James who had a contemplative look. "I'm sorry if I ruined your mood-" 

"No, no it's alright." He assured her quickly. "I just never really thought about it like that… there really isn't much we can do about him, as much as I hate saying it. The best thing for us is to do our best and hope that what we learn here will aid us in the fight against Voldemort when we graduate."

Lily sighed deeply and rested her head back on James' shoulder. "I hate Voldemort, James."

James closed his eyes. "Me too, Lily." They sat there for a few minutes before James remembered another reason when he was there. He shifted and saw that Lily had fallen asleep. Smiling to himself, he laid her down and pulled her blankets over her sleeping form.

James then walked around her bed, stood on the corner of the mattress and put an arm out for Cupid to climb on. He saw Psyche roosting and a few freshly caught mice by her side. With a grimace, James stepped down, put the letter on Cupids leg and set him out the window.

~     *     ~

"Sirius, get your lazy ass out of bed." James said tiredly, stifling a yawn. "We have to hold Quidditch tryouts in-" he glanced at his watch, "half an hour." Sirius didn't budge. "Sirius, get up!" James whined.

"Shut up Prongs…" Remus grumbled from his bed. "Just pull the bastard our like he does us."

James smiled and looked over to Remus' close curtained bed. "Such language, Moony." But Remus didn't respond, as he was already asleep. James took the sleeping werewolf's advice and grabbed a hold of Sirius' arm and hauled him off the bed.

Sirius hit the cold stone floor with a thud and growl. "I hate you Thongs…" he moaned, not making an attempt to get up.

"Come on, before I hex you." James threatened. Sirius was asleep. James let out an angry sigh. So what if it was 7 am on a Sunday? Holding Sirius' wrist, James dragged him over to the bathroom and into the shower stall, making sure Sirius' head hit the wall.

Sirius opened one bleary eye. "Where the devil am I?" The eye followed James' hand and watched it as it moved to some knobbly looking thing. "Oh dear Merlin boy!" He screamed, attempting to get up.

Too late.

James turned on the shower. Cold.

"**Nooooo!!**" Sirius yelled, trying to scramble out, but James held the sliding door closed. After a minute of Sirius banging and cursing, James let go and Sirius charged out. He stood on the tiled floor of the bathroom, dripping and shivering, realization slowly dawned on his face. "James – ask me if my name is Cecil."

James stared at Sirius dumbly, wondering what spell could have been placed on the showerhead or potion in the water. "Uh…" he began uncertainly, "is your name Cecil?"

"NO!" Sirius yelled happily, then waited for something to occur with wide, happy eyes. He let out a loud thankful laugh. "Oh sweet Merlin, **no** it's not!" Sirius, still soaking wet, grabbed James into a hug and danced around. "Oh I could kiss you right now Prongs!"

James looked horrified by that idea and pushed the overly happy and wet man off of him.

Remus appeared in the bathroom doorway, glared and asked tiredly, "What the hell is wrong with you, Padfoot?"

Sirius ran to Remus and hugged him too, lifting the confused but too tired to care Remus into the air. "My name's not Cecil!" Sirius yelled again, even happier this time, and set his friend down.

Remus blinked a few times and looked to James for help. "It's not." James responded with a shrug and smile.

With a nod and many blinks, Remus slowly turned around. He ignored the wetness covering the front of his shirt and slowly shuffled back to bed and crawled in. "It's just a dream… some stupid, crazy dream…"

*     *     *

Ooooh! Aren't we happy? I'm happy, Sirius is happy, James is humoured, and Remus… is uncaring at the moment. How nice of him. Onto my Chapter 6 thank you's!

_She shoots, She scores_: Ah – you were the first. Hm… I hope you liked this chapter as well. (Getting it earlier than everyone else cause you'd be _gone_. Lucky fool. ;)) Anywho… I'll talk to you online. ;) Thanks for the review! (and it starts…)

_TheSilverLady_: *ahem* Hello. We will not make Remus a drug dealer, ok? After a bit of contemplation, I've decided to… keep him humble and cute. Drug dealers aren't humble. (Not that I know any of course…) Anywho – thanks for the review!

_LizMaurder4eva_: Hm… I see you subtly threw a certain name of 'Liz' in there to be Sirius' girlfriend. I must say that you'll have to fight off nearly everyone else. Sorry ;);) I have a plan (sort of) and a character or two that I'm already deciding for him, if I do give him another girlfriend. Don't know if I will. *shrugs* I guess we'll find out, hm? Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks!

_Star_: So you bought CoS before you saw it in theatres? *shakes head* I'd have at least rented it first. I liked PS (SS) the movie – it was pretty good. The acting for the kids could have been a tad better, but hey – they were like 10 and 11. I'll give them slack. But yea – I completely agree with you on CoS. It's eye candy, and funny – but the amount of stuff I had to explain, and how Tom Riddle became human… jeez. If you didn't read the books, you'd barely get it. I _never_ expected Moody and know what? I actually cried while Barty Crouch Jr. was being sentenced. I felt _sooo_ bad. But when I found out who Moody was… oh my swearing was worse than a drunken sailor… I was right pissed. Your review was very flattering, thank you very much. I do plan on writing a book/novel/series sometime in the future… but not yet. Not yet. Thanks again!

_Melu_: Yes, thank you for pointing out the 'no' during breakfast. I fixed it. :) And as for the Herbology partner… you'll have to just wait and see. *evil grin* Thanks for the review and pointing the stuff out! Finally I won't have to look for that…

_LadySiri_: *lol* Good on you with your IM message. Sock puppets rule. You know what… when I read "Sirius and Remus in the shack…" maybe it's just my sick mind – but I couldn't help to think bad thoughts. I'm sorry – I just couldn't. *laughs some more* Oh I'm incorrigible. Anywho – thanks!

_penpunk_: "…but we can always expect one every saturday, can't we." No we can't my friend, no we can't. Muahahaha!! I feel so evil – and I _love_ it! *lol* By the time all the books are out (if she gets 6 and 7 out yearly), I'll be… 20, 21 or so. And the movies? Let's just say I'll be mid to late 20's. Oh my God I'll be old… Thanks for the review! It was long and fun!

_everblue3_: Oh of course I don't mind the long reviews! I think I might just be sour about needing to wait and build up stories to tell you! I have so many… We actually didn't go to the jazz club place. :( Couldn't get a ride there, and I'm not spending 2 hours bussing on our crazy bus system to get there. Ok – you've had two weeks of stories to build up. Spill. Now – do it! I actually think Elton John was 'hip' in the 70's! I mean – he was in The Who's Tommy! With crazy lady there… Tina Turner! I mean – he _sang_ Pinball Wizard! You have to be cool in order to do all that. *clears throat* Actually – I think you read the part with Remus and Jen wrong. She _didn't_ have her head in his lap. She was _sitting_ on his lap with her head on his shoulder. I suggest you go over that. :P And I thank you for all your wonderful comments on my characters and how interwoven their friendships are. Ok, I'll be honest – I just wanted to use a big word. Nice, eh? *lol* Actually – I took all their stories from MS from my friends and any characters that I added. Like, a reader that I put in the story was in the class, so I e-mailed her to see if she had any funny stories. Hence the trampoline and breaking of limbs. I wrote to them both. But yea – most of the others I got from my best friend. Funny how she never told me ANY of them! The highlighter on the face, telephone poll climbing, and maybe one more were all hers. The zebra was my other friend's. And no – I never ate worms. I'd touch them, but soon grew into the "Eww!" stage. About Peter's girlfriend – I don't know what to make of this Herbology partner. Maybe she has nothing to do with anything… who knows. I just threw that in for kicks. I guess I'll have to make someone, eh? Damn. And with Lily and Sirius' casual 'flirting'… I can say that it's never a conscious effort on my part to do that. I guess… I don't know. Sirius and Lily just play off each other well when 'flirting', I guess. Right then - I am done. See you in your review! *ahem* By the by – you never did my poll. _You_ of all people I expected to go forever about one of the books and what made it great! I would have… but I was shocked you didn't? Slip your mind, hm? Well, I expect one now. Chop chop.

_Snuffle 55_: :):):) Yes, Sirius did indeed talk to you. I think _everyone_ loves Sirius. And by everyone, I include some men. Actually – literally that would be _all_ men, but let's not go there. You're welcome for the story entry! I enjoy writing new characters :) Anywho – thanks for the review!

_kerry_: And I f*ckin love you too. ;););) I put you in again. ;) You're the Slytherin who laughs at her own house. Fun, eh? *sniffs* I'm happy I just make you proud. Rawk on. :) Lots of smiles in this thank you, eh?

_Clearbrook_: *lol* Happy you found Mr. Bubbles funny. I also like him. Great fun, eh? And I'll never explain the entire story. I can't delve into the mind of a young boy that easily. Thanks!

_Beaver Buddy_: Ok – so I made your character needy for attention, ok? She's the spoiled one. Hehehe… don't be upset. ;) Happy you like my humour! Thanks for the review!

_ferahgo_: Don't worry – I won't make you kill 'mudbloods'. If some die – I just won't say it was you. ;););) Joking. But yea – thanks for the review!

_Kari_: *LMAO* Oh that's too funny… Aw – thanks. I don't know if my humour is the work of an evil genius… but maybe a genius. _Maybe_. I guess I'm really _that_ funny. You are quite lucky to become my wife/husband. I applaud you. Anywho – thanks for the review – I laughed so hard when I read it!

_shortydork_: You _haven't_ reviewed for a while! Your last name is Wood and your first name is Jen? I know someone with the same name! She's a year older than me… I remember her from elementary and briefly in HS. Weird, eh? Small world… Anywho – I'd be a beater. I tend to like hitting things (volleyball and tennis being my best sports) hard. You have a S/A flag? Funny… I have a Remus flag. Anywho – thanks for reviewing this chapter!

_~sundust~_: *lol* Funniest, eh? Yea – that's what I said at the beginning. I was in a pure humour mood every time I went to write! So you just _handed_ me the fountain? Couldn't be too big, eh? Not heavy? Or was there some sort of weight charm on it? Anywho – thanks for the review – like always!

_Princess pixie ice_: Hm… so you've been waiting for someone to allow Sirius to run around with no pants on? How interesting… *questioning look* I won't tell anyone. I have my days planned out already. Funny thing is I thought of it back while I was thinking of writing a fanfic. Odd that it's taken so long to get in the damn story, eh? Anywho – thanks for the review!

_blackpanther13_: Ok… *trying to think* You got grounded cause you didn't want to get up!? I've never been grounded in my life… that's insane of your parents. Anywho – thanks! Hope you liked this chapter!

_running-out-of-ink_: *lol* Yea, don't know what I was going for with the Slytherins… just some characters to add, I guess. Not all Slytherins are bad in my books. Just poorly represented. Hm… I just proof read the last chapter last night, eh? Nice and slow of me… and yea – didn't have a chapter ready for you when you returned! Ha! I was going to apologize… but then decided not to. Oh – I'm a rebel without a cause!! Thanks for the review!

_Lily Smith_: I _might_ give them a ball… might not though. You can tell by this chapter that I wasn't sure. When I'm not sure – my characters aren't. Like all that discussion on whether Carl and Ara should break up? Every time it was mentioned – that was me thinking: 'should I or shouldn't I…?' The characters just gave me reasons to list them. ;) *lol* Thanks for the review!

_Narwen_: Curse is done now. Easier for me. Every chapter had one of them saying 'no' and I'd have to go back and change it. _I'm_ happy it's over. *lol* Frig Carl, eh? I like Carl. Anywho… thanks for the review!

_blinky86_: *rolls eyes* Why is everyone happy Sirius and Genie broke up? Thanks! I enjoyed Muggle Studies too… wish I had a teacher like that… thanks for the review!

_Amanda_: No I don't think you've reviewed before… *LMAO* A closet HP fanfic reader! Oh – pleased to meet you!! Happy you guys find Hearth so funny! A guy named Morgan asked our biology teacher that during math (he taught both subjects) and we died with laughter. Anywho – thanks for reviewing and reading!

_MandaB_: Oooh! Two Amanda's in a row! Seems as though everyone liked the sock puppets part! Anywho – do the highlights look good, though? I can't remember if you said it looked good. Hm… ah well! Thanks for the review!

_blueskywillow555_: *lol* You dreamt of sock puppets?! That's hilarious… I wouldn't hold my breath for Ara and Sirius. ;) Thanks for the review!

_Lady Arwen_: Yea, I wonder what the introduction of new Slytherins may be foreshadowing, too… *lmao* I'm sure I'll think of something. ;) Aw – thanks for the fun review! ;) Hope you liked this chapter as much!

_Amethyst_: Oh… my… _God_. You… you're more obsessed than me!! (not like I have posters or anything, or a website… but I have lots of knowledge!) *shakes hand* Good to know I've met someone worse than me!! (in the best possible way, of course) Thanks for the review!

_Agent AAA_: The Ara punching Sirius thing was preluded to on Ara and Carl's date in the first chapter. I don't know if anyone remembered that… Anywho – thanks for the reviews!

_Feyla_: *lol* I'm glad you love my humour so. ;) I don't know where it comes from… I guess I'm just that funny. (Modesty left me a _long_ time ago… once I started getting reviews. ;);)) Anywho – thanks for the review!

_Rei_: Ooo – is your name from NGE, or something else? *rolls eyes* _Suuuuure_ you knew Sirius was innocent. And yea, I see you are a Remus fan. He is fun, yes? Anywho – thanks for the review!

_mystikalolo_: I won't get bored of your reviews! Lol – happy you wrote me a review to make me feel happy. Hm… didn't give chapter 7 asap, did I? :P:P I am a rebel. Thanks for the review!

_Liv_: Aw, I hope you had fun with your Easter activities at home! Happy to see the family again? *lol* You know you are the most impatient person I know? (ff wise) Really – quite impatient. I was typing these up as I got your reviews! Well, thanks for all 3!

_Kat_: Hey, thanks! Happy to see people beginning to review after reading for a while! Thanks!

_Karrottop_: *sniffs* It wasn't just a filler for you? Oh that's so sweet… *lol* I love all the Divination parts too. Actually – the funniest character, to me, in PoA is McGonagall. She has such _dry_ humour… and when she's with or talking about Trelawney!? It's absolutely hilarious!!! I love it. Anywho – thanks for the review!

_nerdypurdy_: *lol* All those reviews… *shakes head* You went crazy, didn't you? I haven't gotten an e-mail back yet, though. Hope you liked this one, though! Thanks!

_Evil Goldfish_: Aw, thanks! A new person! Woo! Yea, I didn't put one up last week… but yea – just didn't want to. ;);) Thanks!

_Flying Kitties_: Write more often!? It takes a whole week to write out one chapter! *sniff* If I'm not satisfactory enough for you… but anyways – I always thank everyone! :) Can't leave anyone out – that'd just be cruel. Thanks for the review!

_Gryfyndor Girl_: *lol* Dude's piercing would be a nipple piercing. Thought that was obvious ;);) Yea, I don't think Peter joined Voldemort either… but I … just felt like making him a bastard now. His character would have been boring and flat. Ah well – thanks for the review!

_SJAngel_: *Lol* Aw I'm blushing… thanks! I love it when people think I'm funny! Thanks for the review!

_Frankie_: *smirks* If I had Sirius hitting on me, I'd take his offer. I mean, what's not to want!? Anywho – thanks for the review!

_BrAiNsOtHeR48_: Dammit you for having an annoying name to type!! ;);) You're brother liked Elton John? I have a friend who likes him. I think she needs serious help. But don't we all say that about our friends? Thanks for the fun review!

_GreenEyedPickle_: You know… if I hadn't already promised to marry a different reviewer… I might ask you to marry me. You are just _too_ funny sometimes. Um… I have _not_ read Plugs and Outlets by Alphie… but I have a feeling what the 'plugs and outlets' thing is. Hm… maybe the mermen's messed up skin and screechy voices are a result of all the pollution Hogwarts is pouring into the lake? Well, you're welcome. Glad I'm here to save you from all them annoying relatives. Thanks for making me laugh!

_Braney_: *lol* _Yes_ the 'no' wears off! I'd love to sacrifice Peter to the mermen… oh it'd be my glory. But I'm staying as canon as I can here… damn. I've already resolved to kill off Petunia if I went un-canon. ;) Thanks!

_Fluffy The Teddy Bear Slayer_: I think if James had been an albino, I'd have died of laughter. Really. Died. Laughter. Died of it. ;) *snorts* Imagine that though, eh? I think the scene with the Mirror of Erised would have been _much_ different. Funny, even. Thanks for the review!

_Mr. Bubbles_: Must you have a different name every time? It's hard to remember dammit! You flung butter at the ceiling? *blank stare* Who the hell does that!? (Thanks for the review!)

_Vega Black_: *lol* I did skip a week, didn't I? Yes I am bad. A rebel is what I'm going as now. Call me a rebel – yep that's me! Glad you had fun! Thanks!

_luvshoes_: Aw, thanks for all the compliments! There's some romance for Lily and James for ya! And a prank – hey! It's almost like I was thinking of you while I wrote! (I was… *looks back and forth* _Really…_) Thanks!

_Alej_: Aw… I'm canonically accurate? Holy shit! That is a word! _Word_ didn't even underline it in the red squiggles!! Wow! We learned a new word today!! :D:D:D *lol* I'm with you on the messed up info with HP. After so many ff's – it's hard to know what's real. Thanks for the review!

_kitty228806_: *lol* Happy I can add another notch to my 'Reviewers whose families think they're nuts for laughing too much' tally. Know what's fun? The fact that you put no periods in your review! Not one – made me laugh. Happy you agree with me on James' stag colour! Woo! Thanks for the review!

_chanzo654_: :):) You're welcome! Happy you liked Muggle Studies – hoped you enjoyed this chapter!

_starborn_:  Aw thanks! Happy you think I followed up Carl well… Did that sentence make sense!? Right… anywho – thanks for the review!

And for other chapters? I believe there are some… : _Male Volent_ (my dad's busted many a things on and in the cars. Sad thing. *lol* I _have_ to give you a new one, eh?), _hottsummerAK47_ (updating today:)), _WeaselSlayer_ (*lol* thanks!), _say aneri_ (just wait until you get here!), _Arabella Figg_ (love the name!), _Braney_ (Hey! What're you doing in this section?), _iloverogerdavies_ (who's Roger Davies? Name sounds familiar… thanks!), _LovinLupin_ (GREAT name. I love Remus too, and thanks for reviewing and reading! Hope you find this as you read IJTL…).__

Jeez people – so many wondered whether the 'no' curse was going to wear off. I believe I made a mention of it around 3 times while and after Lisa put it on them. *shakes head* You need to pay attention people! *lol* Anywho – thanks for reading and hopefully **review**ing! **_And_** for those of you who can't enough of me – (psht, yea right) – I have another _short_ L&J fic up, that I meant to update last Sunday… but alas – I went on a picnic that took up my whole day! Then inspiration left me… but hey – I have some of chapter 2 ready. Just some, though. Give it a read – it's different than this, by far.

And thanks, again, for reading! Adios!


	8. There Goes JohnJacob Jingleheimer Schmit...

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from any Harry Potter book. If you don't recognize it: Hey it's mine!**

Wow – this chapter took a lot for me to write. It was weird, just didn't want to come out. But I have a little message for someone here. *clears throat and gets ready*

_oudsnhso;eiht_: Hm… what to say, what to say? First we'll start off with the beginning of your 'review'. "You suck" How sweet. And why do I suck? Oh right… because I didn't update last weekend. I'd like to know if it's ever registered in your head that I have a life. I have family, friends, problems, friend's problems, family problems, house keeping, work and many other things that I have to keep up with. Yes, I had planned to update every week, but as you probably don't know, that takes a lot of time to do, and lots of reading back on past chapters to see what I've mentioned and have to keep up. I won't just write anything to appease you – I'm trying to write something worthy of reading here. Will I 'be a lazy ass like most of the other writers'? No I will not, as I don't see the other writers on ff.net as lazy. I really don't. We all have lives that don't revolve around Harry Potter fan fiction and tend to see to those more often than our writing. If this doesn't change your mind about me/us, I suggest you go buy a book that's fully written so you don't have to wait for an update because, frankly, I don't write for you, I write for me. I will update when I want/can and none of your slander can change that.

And I'm spent.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

*     *     *

"Hello James, need some more orange juice? Here let me pour some for you, James." A third year said self assertively

."No, I'm ok -"

"How about I slab some more butter on that piece of toast for you, James?" He said, wrenching the said food from James' hand (who fought to keep it, now holding half his toast) and put more butter on. He handed it back, getting butter on James' fingers. "Anything else I can do for you James?"

"No… um… no thank you…" James waited for the boy to fill him in.

"Puofleur, Cecil Puofleur." The A.D.D. child said excitedly, stretching his hand out to be shaken.

Sirius was beside himself with laughter. Jen and Mel had ducked under the table to laugh. And James… well, the poor boy stared at the small boys hand (speckled in butter) and swallowed.

"Nice to meet you Cecil." James said politely, shocked by his energy and not shaking his hand. 'Sorry dad – not this time.'

"Puofleur. Cecil Puofleur-"

"_Yes_ – yes…" James interrupted, "_I know_. How about you go have some breakf-"

"I'm going to try out for the team." Cecil said, nearly out of breath from the speed at which he spoke.

"Oh really?" James asked, looking to his friends for help. He found none. No help or friends. They were all under the table now, sitting on the floor, unable to keep themselves upright. "I hadn't have guessed. Go have some breakfast and I'll see you on the field, Cecil."

"Puofleur-"

"Yes! _Yes_ I know!" James cut him off, hand up, trying to calm the hyper third year. Cecil (Puofleur…) nearly pranced back to his seat. "You guys can get up now," James said flatly, "Cecil's gone."

Jen and Mel crawled out from under the table, across from their perturbed Captain, and James had to haul Sirius up by the collar of his Quidditch robes.

"Puofleur, James. His name is Cecil Puofleur." Jen corrected him, supporting herself on the tabletop and using the sleeves of her red and gold robes to wipe her eyes and face. Mel snorted, then lost it again, resting her head in her arms.

"Imagine yelling that during a game? I think Remus'd die of laughter." Sirius joked. He put on his commentator-Remus voice. "_Now witches, wizards and Slytherins --- our star Keeper… Poo-flur!_" He then proceeded to laugh as Jen and Mel clapped and cheered.

James glared at them, but couldn't hold it and cracked a smile. "Let's hope Remus'll never have to."

"Hope Remus will never have to what?" Rick Malter, Chaser, asked, sitting beside his Captain.

"Shout out "Puofleur" while commentating." Jen told the black boy who was chugging back some orange juice.

He shuddered. "That spaz kid?" They nodded. "He's not getting on the team James. Boy is… mental."

"Talking about me?" JJ Schmitt, final Chaser probed, reaching for some bacon.

"Why would we be talking about you JJ?" James asked.

"Yea Schmitt – think it's all about you?" Rick joked.

"Of course it's all about Jingleheimer." Sirius threw in, smiling as JJ sighed in frustration.

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that."

"Why not?" Sirius asked, "I mean, JJ stands for John-Jacob -"

"Yes I know." JJ interrupted. "My parents have a horrible sense of humour."

"I think it's great." Sirius laughed.

"You would." Jen put in from across the table.

"Ok guys, we need to use as much pitch time as we can." James said, ordering them out of the Hall and stopping any further arguments from his team. The team left, still mocking JJ, and started through the halls. They ran into some of their opponents on their way: Janna, Piotrek and Hunter, all on the Ravenclaw team.

"Did you just finish try outs?" Janna looked over their sweat free bodies and clean robes. "Not working them very hard this year, are you James?" She asked with a smile and quirked eyebrow.

"No we're on our way for a quick practice before tryouts," James answered her.

Janna looked shocked, green eyes wide and checked her watch. "But it's 8 am." She said, scandalized. It was worse than she thought. Piotrek and Hunter were giving James thumbs up from behind her, earning smiles from the team. "You're just _starting_?"

James looked back at this team who were all glancing at each other. "Uh… yea." The team nodded along with him.

Janna gave the Gryffindors a sympathetic but slightly triumphant look. "I'll make sure to thank you when we win the cup." She said with a small wink.

Behind her, Hunter and Piotrek were doing a silent re-enactment of their Quidditch practices. Hunter was fending off Piotrek who was "Janna" and was yelling, ordering and occasionally hitting Hunter.

The Gryffindors were full to the brim with held in laughter.

"That's what you think Janna, but I know that sleep is very good for the body." James continued. "It's better to sleep in and practice later than to be up at the crack of dawn."

Piotrek was still ordering Hunter around, who was kneeling and begging at his feet. Piotrek fake bitch-slapped Hunter and silently ordered him to the ground.

Hunter began doing push-ups.

"Well we just go about our business differently." Janna concluded. She turned around to address her friends and her eyes went wide. "What in the bloody hell are you doing?"

Hunter immediately stopped his push-ups and stood, wiping his hands on his robes. Piotrek frantically stopped admiring himself in an imaginary handheld mirror (fixing his 'long hair' and giving it kisses) and put his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing." They both replied.

"Well, all around it's been an interesting morning." Mel commented down on the pitch as the team did some stretches. "I don't know whether my favourite part was Cecil Puofleur or the silent movie we got to watch."

"Alright – here come the contestants…" Rick said, seeing the first few Gryffindors approach, brooms in hands (Cecil in the lead). "I see the albino girl is trying out."

Sirius' head whipped up. "Pasty?" He smiled. "Oh I hope she gets it…"

"She'll burn easily though." Rick continued, finishing his stretches and grabbing his broom. "Albinos always do in the sun."

"Alright Mr. All-year-tan." JJ smirked, already rising in the air.

"Hey, can I help it if I'm naturally brown and gorgeous?" Rick countered. "It's not my fault you look like Shaggy." And then started the aerial chase.

The team flew around, tossing the Quaffle and beating the bludgers for half an hour before everyone who signed up for the tryouts showed up. From the ground the anxious Gryffindors watched the team fly around, occasionally hearing a "where's Scooby-doo, Shaggy?" or Sirius singing, "_John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmitt – his name is my name too…_" Some of them were now beginning to wonder whether they actually wanted to be on the team. That thought soon passed when JJ emitted an outraged cry and the thought was replaced by 'maybe there'll be an opening for Chaser…'

James signalled for their descent and his team obeyed. "Alright - we have an opening for Keeper, reserve Chaser and reserve Seeker." James told the group of nervous Gryffindors. "But of course you're all here for Keeper." James smiled at all the relaxing faces. "But," he paused for dramatic effect, "some of you may be cut out for other positions. Don't take any offence if I make you a reserve Chaser – that simply means you're cut out for the team but the spots are filled by three blunder heads already." Ignoring the protests from behind him, James called up the first attempter.

The tryouts went well. Everyone saved the Quaffle at least once. The first drill they were tested on was how well they could guard the goal posts with the Chasers trying to score.

The second drill involved stopping the Chasers from scoring and dodging the Bludgers and Beaters as they flew around. Many of the students had faltered when a Bludger zoomed past them.

For the third drill, Remus (in a better mood than earlier that morning), Peter, Gus, Lily and Ara had graciously come down to the pitch as requested by James a few days prior.

Lily, Gus, Peter and Ara would scream, clap, cheer, boo and produce sparks in the teacher's stand as a distraction. Remus would commentate (occasionally letting Peter have a say) and make outrageous comments. Ara imitated Professor McGonagall, screeching "Lupin!" whenever he got off topic… that was often.

"She's getting quite good at screaming out Lupin's name, isn't she?" JJ pointed out to Rick who laughed.

Jen, being the third Chaser and doing one of the plays heard him. "Hey!" She yelled. "That's my boyfriend you dolt!" She threw the Quaffle earlier than the play called for and hit JJ square on the shoulder with the heavy ball.

"Oh – and it looks like Black takes out her frustration on a fellow player." Remus commentated from their box.

Rick had dived and caught the Quaffle. "We'll have to start the play over Captain." He called to James who signalled for them to do so.

Taylor, a second year, sighed, as she had to await their attack once more and once again anticipate their technique. James had been quite impressed by her skills and ability to ignore Remus. Although she was a tad scared of the Bludgers, she was very good.

Pasty had gone up next and James had made a note that she was better at catching and throwing the Quaffle than goal tending that involved spontaneous diving and darting. Chasers generally pre-plan their moves and attacks.

Cecil Puofleur had gone up soon after. He was so nervous that he usually dropped the Quaffle after making a save out of pure joy and surprise of it being in his arms. James gave the boy an A for effort and enthusiasm… too bad it didn't count toward the final scores.

A couple of fifth years had gone, then a sixth and finally two third years. James signalled everyone to the ground and they all obliged, gathering in a group upon the pitch.

"You all did well this morning. The results will be put up either tomorrow or the day after." James told the happy and worn out faces. "Don't be upset if you don't make it, be happy that our team will have the best players and _will win the Cup again this year!!_" Everyone cheered, including the five people coming from the stands. "Try outs dismissed, go take a shower." They all gave him hopeful looks. "In your dormitories. I'm not opening the change room now."

With a collective groan, the attempters left for the castle.

"Alright Prongs. Good tryouts." Sirius commented as the team and five friends trekked back to the school. "What'd you think of Pasty?"

"She's not for Keeper." Jen answered him. "She looked better for a Chaser position."

"I agree." JJ threw in, rubbing a smudge from his broom handle. "She's built for a Chaser as well."

"Are you trying to tell me she should replace one of you?" James asked. Sirius looked excited at the idea.

The three Chasers frantically began throwing in objections.

"She'll need lots of practice."

"And we want to win…"

"Might not even have a broom yet…"

"The sun thing!"

"We work well together-"

"Maybe we're jumping the wand a tad-"

"Remember the sun thing!"

"And I'll kick your ass if you get rid of one of us." Jen finished.

Sirius sighed in defeat. "I guess we'll keep these guys, eh James?"

"Looks like we'll have to." James agreed, wrapping an arm around Lily. "We can have a meeting tonight to add up their scores and see who we think will get the role."

"Glascock was good." Mel commented. "The second year, short… brown hair, pale…" They all nodded.

"Yes she's definitely a possibility." James nodded. 'Even if she's a bit young… a young girl… the Bludgers could hurt her…' Lily, sensing where his thoughts were going, nudged him in the ribs and gave a 'stop those thoughts right now' look. James smiled a lopsided grin and kissed her head. "Gone." Lily smiled proudly.

"Unless Cecil did better than her." JJ joked.

Rick rolled his eyes and reminded them, "Puofleur. His name is Cecil Puofleur."

~     *     ~

Cecil Puofleur ended up not making the team or even a reserve. The votes were unanimous. Pasty had made a reserve Chaser, and was proud of that.

The new Keeper was the quiet and studious Taylor Glascock who had shyly glanced at the list when it was posted.

James and Sirius were standing nearby making light conversation so they could see her reaction. It was different than what they had expected from the bashful brunette.

"Yes!! I made it!" Then some jumping and squealing. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, _thank you_!" She then sought her new teammates. "Thank you!" She hugged James then Sirius – both still amusedly shocked. Her eyes scanned the Common Room and lit up as she spotted Rick studying in a corner with some friends. She ran to him, jumped a table and crashed into him with a hug, thanked him and jumped off once again. Her eyes searched fro the last three…

JJ entered through the Portrait Hole. With a smile to beat all smiles, Taylor ran across the Common Room and engulfed JJ in a hug and thanks. Wanting to find, hug and thank Mel and Jen while still adrenalinized – Taylor darted up the stairs, heading to the seventh year's dorm.

Sirius and James saw her scurry back down, still on the lookout. Evidently Mel and Jen were not in their dorm. After registering that they, indeed, were not anywhere in the Gryffindor Tower, Taylor run out the Portrait Hole.

Later that evening James and Sirius learned from the two teammates that she sought them out in the library while they researched for their Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts essays. Apparently Taylor had made quite the scene. Neither of the girls would elaborate.

But that was nearly a month ago. October had come in torrents of wind and rain; no sun and crisp air. Leaves had begun to change and were torn from their host prematurely by the razor winds that showed no mercy. Animals in the forest had calmed down, taking shelter wherever the wind and rain would not reach. More birds than normal were risking their necks by taking refuge in the Owlery. The owls had taken to the higher rafters, refusing to bear the weather. Students had resigned, figuring the poor night creatures would get lost or lose the letter – if it was not ruined by the weather.

The boys were not looking forward to Remus' transformation this month if Mother Nature kept up her temper tantrum. The wolf's true inner beast would be awoken – even with three animagi by his side. Being cramped in the Shack, waiting out the weather and transformation would be very taxing on their patience and would no doubt leave them scraped and bruised before the nights end.

Bouts of the cold and flu (and little mixtures of both) were making their way around Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry mid-October. Students were seen leaving the Hospital Wing, steam emitting from their ears, and walking around the halls with disgusted looks on their faces and tissues in their hands.

The giant squid that inhabited the lake was quite enjoying itself. The rain would nicely beat upon its raised tentacles and waves formed from the constant winds allowed the squid be rocked with them. The Grindylows weren't all impressed as their clusters of seaweed were strewn about and sparse, leaving them more vulnerable to the squid's taunting and playing. Yes, the squid was quite enjoying itself.

Today's Defence Against the Dark Arts class was very… disgruntled. Aubury, one of the few teachers to go onto a second year of schooling in her position, was trying to keep a chipper mood before the faces of her disgruntled class.

"Today, class, we will be discussing Voldemort." Aubury rolled her eyes as a good portion of the students flinched. "Yes Halle." She called upon the Hufflepuff who raised her hand.

Blushing, Halle spoke. "You wouldn't mind calling him… You-Know-Who… would you?" She asked, almost dreading the response she might get.

Many students nodded their agreement, from every house. Sirius hit Peter upside the head to stop him from nodding. Peter gave Sirius as scowl and rubbed the back of his head.

With a raised eyebrow, Aubury answered the question. "Yes Halle, I _would_ mind. For fear of a name only instils and heightens fear in the thing itself." All who had agreed with Halle let out inaudible sighs of defeat, knowing that they'll most likely hear that forsaken name every class.

"I'm sure that by now the whole school has heard of this morning's attacks?" Aubury said, pacing slowly in the front of the class. "The Brown's have suffered horribly, only a handful of the wealthy purebloods remain." She stopped pacing and looked at the seventh years. "No one knows what Voldemort is after from this last attack, we only have guesswork.

"Is he looking for dominance over the Wizarding world or complete ownership of the planets inhabitants?" Everyone glanced uneasily about each other. "Is he looking for something specific or just madly going at his goals?" She stared at the students, her gaze lingering on Lily a moment longer. "What is he looking for?"

~     *     ~

Classes were steadily growing harder as the NEWTS steadily came closer. Essays needed to be twice as long, tests required more informative and lengthy answers and Muggle Studies… well it never lost its fun.

"Everyone will go in groups of two, with the exception of two groups that will have three, when I say so. I will assign you your pairs," the class groaned, "which shouldn't be a problem because we all like and know a little bit about one another." The class couldn't say anything on that… Adams was right after all.

"Each group will consist of a pureblood and halfblood. Our two muggleborns will have two purebloods with them. You'll write an essay together discussing the muggle world, as simple as they can be, a pureblood may not simply know or be ignorant to." Surprisingly (or not, seeing as you look at it) about half the students were either muggleborn or halfbloods. This varied amongst the Houses. There were no Slytherins and Ravenclaw housed a couple muggleborns that took the class. Professor Adams called out names and the students went in their groups.

"I can't believe Adams paired Sirius with two girls…" James said as he took a seat beside Halle, his partner for the essay. "You're a halfblood, right?" He asked the Hufflepuff.

"Yes I am. Isn't Lily a muggleborn?" Halle asked James. "So you'd already know a lot about this kind of thing-"

"Don't be too sure of that." James laughed. "I'm still fascinated by a light switch."

Halle's face was blank. "Oh dear…"

"Looks like I get to work aside two lovely ladies this time." Sirius said suavely with a roguish wink.

Tegan giggled (partially against her better judgement) as she got herself ready and Janna rolled her eyes. Janna was the muggleborn out of the three and conceded that she would probably end up lecturing the other two about something… possibly everything.

"Alright, what are you two ignorant of about muggles?" She asked.

Tegan shrugged her shoulders. "I like muggles and help them out and stuff…"

"That's right, you did the soup kitchen thing, right?" Janna asked. Tegan nodded. "What about you Sirius?" She turned to the black haired boy.

Sirius opened his mouth but Adams decided to give the class a tip at that point. "It might be wise to stick with one topic. If you're trying to understand electricity – choose one element, example, the telephone, TV, etc."

Sirius turned back to the girls. "Sports." He said. "We'll choose a muggle sport. Janna – you're into them, right?"

"Yes, we can do sports. Any in particular?" Janna asked, redoing her dark brown hair into a ponytail. "I've nearly done them all."

"Can you tell us some of them?" Tegan asked, her quill poised over some parchment. "Well, all of them… we'll choose one or a few we want."

Janna leaned back and looked to the ceiling as she listed them, seeming to be ticking them off in her head. "Well… ok. Lacrosse, Football, Baseball, Softball, Hockey, Swimming, Diving, Ice Skating, Water Polo, Gymnastics, Ballet, Modern and Tap dancing, Basketball, Surfing, Horseback riding/breaking, Crew, Sailing, Track, Tennis, Volleyball, Karate (ju-jitsu and kung-fu), and Rock climbing." She looked back down at Sirius staring at her, neither moving. "What? Did I go too fast?"

Sirius opened his mouth, than closed it. Tegan finally tore eyes from Janna and looked at her list.

"I… I um, stopped at… 'Jim Nasty'… whatever he is…" Tegan said unsurely, still surprised to know that there was that many muggle sports (and probably more) and that Janna had done them all.

"_Gymnastics_," Janna repeated slowly, "aren't the best of things to get yourself involved with."

"So maybe we can do our essay on that." Sirius said, happy that they can do their essay on something though and manly. Whoever this 'Jim' guy was… he had to be tough. "I'm sure wizards don't do that sport, so any stupid guesses and theories that Tegan and I come up with… we'll throw them in."

Janna looked hesitant to have this part of her life probed and explained, but she went along with it for the sake of the essay.

They began asking her questions about 'Jim-nastic' (Tegan apologized for the 'nasty' bit), any uniform one might wear and what it entails. Sirius soon tried to change sports.

"What about this… 'Hawk-eye'?" He asked, reading from Tegan's list. "Is that…" he thought to say 'manly', but didn't want to insult Janna by making her think he thought the Jim thing was stupid… "Interesting?"

Tegan smiled. "Jim-nastic too girly for you Sirius?" She taunted.

"It's Hockey, Sirius. Here, give me that." She took the parchment of ill spelt words and re-wrote them.

Tegan and Sirius looked over them. "You spelt nearly all of them wrong Tegan…" Sirius commented.

"Oh shut up."

"Any more questions?" Janna asked her partners.

Tegan looked at her watch. Still about half an hour left. "Why don't you seem to like it? It sounds like fun to me." She asked.

Janna's green eyes darkened. "I had a bad experience with it." She said, looking down at the quill twirling in her fingers. "It was all about winning, training, being the perfect weight…"

"You look to be in fine weight to me." Sirius said, looking at her thin body. He then noted, for the first time, that she was a lot skinnier than someone her height probably should be… "Did you have to work to get to the weight you're at now?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Janna snapped suddenly.

"Well that's why we're doing the essay-"

"Not to lean about my personal life, we're not." Janna interrupted Tegan.

"Not to impose on your personal life, Janna," Sirius said hesitantly, "but if we were to discuss what really goes on that maybe even muggles wouldn't know about-"

"_Then what_?" Janna spat, her voice rising. "We'll get a better grade?" She scoffed when Sirius avoided her eyes. "You want a good mark? _Fine_. I did whatever it took to lose 15lbs in one week, so there you go – add that in your stupid essays." Janna grabbed her bag and stormed out of the classroom, with tears already shining in her eyes.

The whole class sat stunned, having heard her final exclamations. No one said anything for a couple minutes…"I think we can leave a bit early today class." Adams said, still watching the two partners abandoned by their third. "We'll continue this next class… and try to work on it before then." He paused. The students were all looking at him, not moving. "Class dismissed." That got them going.

"What the bloody hell did you say to her?" James asked Sirius as they walked down the hall, heading to Charms.

"I… we were talking about a sport and it got a tad personal…"

"No really?" Jen said sarcastically. "I don't know how you got to it… but you should have kept your mouth shut when you got to the weight topic. How often does a girl freely discuss her weight to a guy without repercussions?" Ara nodded beside her.

"Ok, but in my defence – she brought it up." Sirius said, hands up defensively. They entered the Charms class and made their way over to Lily and Mel. "I didn't know Jim-nastic was a touchy subject with her…"

"What happened?" Mel asked, seeing their morose faces.

"Sirius made someone cry." Peter spoke up matter-of-factly.

Lily and Mel's mouths dropped. "What the devil did you do?"

"To who?" Lily added after Mel.

"He said something about weight and Janna left the class after a few harsh words." Remus filled them in.

"Janna Rosado?" Mel asked in surprise. "You made Janna cry?"

"You better apologize to her fast." Lily scolded him right before Flitwick addressed the class. Sirius sighed and tried to think of a way to approach Janna without getting his ass beaten.

"Today we will be leaning Banishing Charms – stronger than the ones you learned in fourth year." Flitwick said, taking out his wand. "These charms banish a said person or object to a desired place. The further you banish, the less likely it is the person or object you are banishing will make it to the area you chose.

"Now, our charms won't be as strong but we'll practice on quills – not each other." He gazed sternly at his class. "Even if you did attempt human banishing, the person will not make it to the desired location, for that is a difficult charm to master." Some student's faces became saddened (ie. Sirius and James who took their gaze from Snape's direction) "Everyone attach a nametag to your quill. Your destination will be the Great Hall on your House table – so after class, during lunch, you can see if it made it there. If all goes well with your incantation, a sort of wind tunnel will suck it up."

Everyone was looking forward to this charm. "I do not expect you all to master it on the first or even eighth try." Flitwick told them, gesturing everyone to take out their wands. They did. "We will practice the incantation first."

"I can't believe Lily banished Flitwick to the Great Hall…" Remus laughed later that evening. "I mean… really. I could barely get a breeze around my quill in the beginning."

"I know," Jen said, laughing, "and he was so proud by the time he made it back. Had her quill and everything." Jen and Remus laughed, snuggling together on the couch. "What did James say to make her laugh?"

They were resigned to their secret room after dinner to study ("Likely story…" Ara). And they actually were studying… breaks every now and again – but at least their books were open. The storm was still in a fury outside, although the winds had dropped from 50 km/h to 35 km/h. The couple sat on their couch before the fireplace, not even hearing the raging storm.

"Oh is that why she messed up?" Remus asked, amused. "Well, not really messed up… I don't know what he said…" Jen smiled at him and looked back at her work. Remus watched her for a minute… her short black hair tucked behind her ear, how the fire before them glowed off the red highlights. She bit her tongue as she worked on a hard question for Ancient Runes. Remus smiled to himself as he thought about her. He loved her, he was sure of that. She loved him, and he was grateful to everything that made that happen. He had never thought about getting married, having a family, or raising children before they started dating… but now, with a small blush, he realized that if he wanted any of that, he'd want it to be with Jen. Jennifer Black. Jennifer Lupin?

Jen turned and caught him looking at her. "What?" She asked quietly with a smile.

Remus looked back at his own work. "Nothing." He replied casually. In the corner of his eye, he saw Jen shake her head and go back to her work. He looked back at her, but quickly looked back at his work as she caught him looking at her again. Jen gave a shy laugh and looked back down. Biting his lip, Remus chanced a quick look and Jen looked at him at the same time.

"You're watching me!" She laughed, nudging him.

"No I'm not." Remus replied with a huge smile. He looked back at his essay, quill in hand.

"Uh huh… what were you thinking about?" Jen queried.

Remus looked back at her. Well, he wasn't about to tell her what he was really thinking… with a glint in his eye, Remus leant over and began whispering in her ear.

Jens eyes fluttered shut and her lips parted. She could feel Remus' lips touch her ear every few whispered words and felt goose bumps rise up her back. Remus' hand rested on her knee and his thumb gently caressed her leg as she spoke to her. When Remus pulled away she slowly turned her head to face him, eyes slowly opening. He kissed her on lips, leisurely laying her down on the couch. Jen kissed Remus back happily, keeping her hands occupied in his hair. She felt Remus start to lift her shirt when a pecking came at the window.

"Ignore it…" Jen groaned as Remus grudgingly got up to get the poor avian that had to bear the ongoing storm.

"If it's Romulus…" Remus said warningly, "he'll get a right kick up the-"

"It's him, isn't it?" Jen asked. The owl rested before the fireplace, getting warm and dry.

Remus' eyes narrowed with a sigh. "Yes." His eyes skimmed over the letter. "Says he'll be seeing me soon… and apologizes if he 'interrupted anything' like during the summer."

Jen laughed. "Yea I bet he's sorry…" she said sarcastically, then sobered. "What's he coming here for?"

"No idea." Remus replied, folding the letter on the table. "What say we actually do some work now, hm?" He kissed the top of her head and sat back down.

"Yes Professor Lupin." Jen mocked before getting to work. "That has a certain ring to it you know…" 

"Professor Lupin?" Remus repeated. "Imagine the guys' reaction if I became a teacher…" Remus and Jen simultaneously laughed. "That'd be the day…"

*     *     *

Oh sweet God – I'm finally done! Hahahah! It took me about… 2 weeks, but I'm done! I'm not too sure about ending it there… but I'm not putting anymore right now. Be happy I didn't feel like giving you a cliffhanger. *sticks out tongue* ;) Ok… onto my thank you's for Chapter 7 – I got nearly 50 – you guys truly are amazing. I'm being completely honest here, thanks for sticking with me the whole time. *sniffs* You're all so sweet…

_penpunk_: You seem to have a fascination with being the first reviewer;) *lol* You're a closet Elton John fan like Piotrek? Thank you so much for the lists! They made me smile and laugh – I think I saved them on 'Notepad' or something. Let's me know some of the reasons I put up with some annoying people (can you take a wild stab in the dark as to what review I'm talking about?). You know… I just have this thing with songs in a fic being from the correct era. I mean, sure, an Nsync song might be sweet and go well with the fic, but I'd rather you have one from the Mama's and Papa's or something, you know? I don't know, maybe it's just me. Unless it's those one page fics that have a story centred around one song, that's fine. But at a ball – they better not be dancing to Shakira. Anywho – I assure you my ego didn't swell _too_ much. I can still fit threw the doorframe – so my head isn't _that_ big. ;) Thanks so much, I really appreciated it.

_blinky86_: _thank you_ for telling me who Roger Davies is. I remember him now. He was quite hilarious when listening to Fleur talk. Made me laugh. Happy you liked Cecil (Sirius' non-name) and hope you liked this Cecil. ;) Thanks for the review!

_AngelGurl_: Oh my God… it has been _too_ long. I was actually going to have the Quidditch try outs in the last chapter, but kind of went off on a tangent with the finale of the 'no' curse. I hope you liked your little introduction, and I hope to see you reviewing again! Thanks for the review!

_Beaver Buddy_: I liked the name Waffle for a cat. I nearly died from its cuteness – I don't care if the inside joke is some grotesque thing – Waffle would be an adorable name. :P Yea, Snape was mean to Waffle, too bad, eh? *lol* Thanks for the review! And for the one you gave about the 'you suck' guy. (I've given him a name, but it's not appropriate for a PG-13 story.)

_running-out-of-ink_: Don't worry, you didn't sound bossy. Aww… I surprise you a lot? That's really nice to hear. And I don't know what you mean by 'what's up with Remus lately'… Um, nothing? Well… no, there's nothing up with him. He has his usual full moon thing on the brain, and he _was_ woken up at 7am on a Sunday with the only reason being "my name is not Cecil." I'd have gone mad if my friends did that… but if that's not what you're talking about, let me know, ok? Thanks, and thanks for the review!

_Lily Smith_: Thank you, thank you. I, too, enjoyed Sirius' discovery of being able to say no. Thanks for the review!

_Snuffles 55_: Thanks for the review, happy you find it funny. :) 

_Kool Aid_: *raises eyebrow and squints eye* Wow… that's quite a graphic way to kill and castrate Malfoy there… And my ideas just come to me as I write. That's it really… *shrugs and laughs* You loved a lot of parts didn't you? Thanks for the review!

_Princess Pixie ice_: *laughing* There was not one period in your review! Oh sure you had the '…' a lot, but no '.'. Sorry, it just amuses me when I read those. I don't think cats are evil… I think they're quite cute. Sure, some have _really_ nasty attitudes, but it's the owners fault for spoiling and never reprimanding the cats if they bite/scratch. :) Yes, I worked at a vet clinic for a while. Anywho - thanks for the review!

_ferahgo_: It _is_ grand that your name isn't Cecil. Like how we actually meet a Cecil? (God I hate that name…) Right – I'd like to know how you're getting OotP on June 18th, my friend. That's… not cool! I have to wait 3 days longer… *glares* Maybe I'll just… _steal_ yours? Thanks for the review!

_Melu_: So many people liked the no thing… Happy it was well received. *lol* I liked the comparison of Voldemort + gloominess = Harry Potter story! Thanks for the review!

_kerry_: Oh I enjoy you… but you already knew that. :P I loved the '*sips Vanilla Coke*' line… nice little plug there. ;) LMAO – maybe it's the coke? Oh God I died laughing… Don't worry, I still love you – and should be getting back to your e-mail today… and if not today, then tomorrow. And yes – you said 'eh'. You're the second person (and American at that;)) I'm getting to write 'eh' in conversations. Just wait till you start saying it with your friends! Another girl already does and all her friends look at her and say, "Eh? Where the hell did that come from?" And I'm at home grinning maniacally saying, "Me…" Anywho! Thanks for the review!

_everblue3_: lmao – getting your 'learn on'? That's great… and I'm honoured that you'd spend so much time to see if I've updated. Sorry I didn't say anything, though. *ahem* I thought of it… but then decided not to for some odd reasons. You know, with the X-men thing… I'm a Cyclops person – he's pretty damn cute, but character wise? I like Wolverine. I really do. He's… I don't know. Sometimes that angsty attitude can be very becoming… and he's nicely built, not shy of showing it off… Canadian, animalistic, and… just a great character. Sarcastic, too. But yes… as different as Logan and Remus are… they are still my little fur ball animals at heart. I need a 'I (heart) Moony and Wolverine' flag. Hehe… I was just reading your Jen and Remus mushiness part… a little bit more of that this time, eh? I asked someone: "I haven't had any good snogging sessions for a while, have I?" Then it occurred to me that Jen and Remus are always good candidates. And yes, interwoven was the big word I used. *smiles sheepishly* But really, how often do you use that word? I've noticed that I've made Sirius a joking-womanizer, but it never truly works out for him… have you noticed that? I don't know… but how he is with girls… Ara, Janna, etc, they just tend to brush him off or give him sarcastic replies… I guess they know he's just playing. I was just thinking that. *bursts out laughing* I, too, look to the older characters when fantasizing, as you put it. *wiping eyes* That nice and blunt. I like that. Anywho. *gasps* I didn't get e-mailed a teaser! You promised me a teaser for chapter 10!!! Oh… that's not cool. *clears throat* Cleobulle? I do not have a Cleobulle in my story, my friend. You are thinking of 'Outward Appearances' or some other L&J story. My cats (named) are Bastet, and… Iphigenia. Those are my main… *sighs* You're mixing up stories again… But yes… I enjoyed your review – quite a laugh. ;) Thanks for the review.

_Amanda_: I still find it hilarious that you don't want your family knowing that you read these. *lol* I've been counting down since… whenever we found out Book 5 was coming out too! I think it was 156 days or something like that… I tell my mum sometimes, but not always. I'll be like, "Hey mum – 34 days left until OotP, did you know that?" And she gives the sarcastic smile and replies that she does now. Mums can be fun. Anywho - thanks for the review!

_Kim_: Thanks for the review! Happy you enjoy my little Sirius and Arabella hints. But don't go holding your breath for them, trust me. I see you enjoy the Sirius parts. ;) I think he's on everyone's favourites list.

_Issy_: Thanks for the review and for my chapter title naming thingie-ma-jiggy… It's always a lark to try and find a good name that fits the story, doesn't give anything away, and it just fun to read on its own. :)

_Star_: *sighs* I love making people laugh, you know that? I really do. Happy I made your day and weekend a couple weeks ago – how about this weekend? This one wasn't as funny as usual… but still. Thanks for the review!

_LadySiri_: Oh I love the Scrambler! I always tell my friends what side is the 'safe' side, and then they're screaming at me the whole time as they're getting squished! Muahahaha! I'm evil, I know. Thanks for the review!

_Rei_: NGE is an anime series. Neon Genesis Evangelion. Good one, too… it's really the only one I watch (with a bit of Tenchi Muyo) so I thought that that you got the name from one of the characters. Right then. Thanks for the review!

_Liv_: Ewww… and you didn't even find the film? Bad luck, eh? Price sounds amusing. Tell him I say Hi. *waves* You could always just bother him as much as he does you… that could work. And yes, I'll be dancing in heels for 4 hours when prom comes:) (Oh my God… in like, 13 days!! *squeals* It's going to be so much fun…) Thanks for the review!

_sayuri_: It's fine that you didn't review the last chapter. Happy you liked Sirius happy, spinning friends around thing… anywho! Thanks for the review!

_LovinLupin_: Good that you got my other reply. ;) I think everyone loves Remus. Did you like my little part at the end? I did… oh did I ever. I squealed while I wrote him sneaking glances – that was just too cute for me. I'll admit it. I was drowned in cuteness. If a guy did that… I'd take him right there. (j/k!! Well… unless it was Remus… hmmm…) I'm so happy someone from hp.com actually read this! Hey JT :):) I'm never on when you are, but I see your replies. Here you go, an update! Thanks for the review!

_smalls_: What do you mean what the heck is Cecil? Well, it's the most effeminate name for a guy there is. I actually hate it. Baby owls? What makes you think that? *winks* Thanks for the review!

_Agent AAA_: Oh yes – jibes is spelt with a 'j' or 'g' – I looked it up in the dictionary. ;) I was wondering the same thing myself. *waves* :) Thanks for the fun review!

_Alej_: lol – yes it's a real word – and you taught it to me! Aren't you just a bucket of special? Thanks for the review!

_Lizmarauder4eva_: *lol* You changed your name! That's too fun. Thanks for the review!

_She shoots, she scores_: Thanks Janna – you're the bomb!

_starborn_: *lol* I enjoyed your review… and you read it at the library? I'm surprised they let you… well, unless they don't know;) Tell your friend (who might be reading the story too) that I say Hi. *waves* Ok, so that you don't have to check everyday for an update – I only update on weekends! Remember that. Only weekends. Thanks for the review!

_kitty228806_: *ahem* Yes, _thank you_ for the periods… but um… one thing. You _didn't put any spaces_ so it kinda stretched the page… *raises eyebrow* And has made the thank you's a very annoying job this time around – but don't worry – you didn't know that would happen (I didn't know it would happen!)… but thanks for putting periods! That really made me laugh. That was a good point that you brought up, though. Harry nearly being put in Slytherin, so they can't all be bad. Very good observation! I never thought about that. Thanks for the review! (periods _and_ spaces this time :P)

_~sundust~_: You're giving me two gifts this week!! Actually… I didn't update last weekend either, what does that mean? Anywho, thanks!

_FrogOnFire_: Oh, I hate it when the site says: "The server is too busy…" I'm like: "I DON'T CARE. I want my Harry Potter fan fiction and I want it now!!" But then I remember that this is an unhealthy obsession and digress. *lmao* Kurt Vakda? *clears throat* His name is Kurt Wagner – but it's his accent. I just had to laugh at that! Thanks for the review!

_Amethyst_: *lol* Congrats for winning the book for that odd book contest! Thanks for the review!

_chanzo654_: Thanks for the review! Happy I make you laugh. ;)

_nerdypurdy_: _Do_ you want to be added on my e-mail notification list thingie for when I update? Will do. Thanks for the review!

_oobergoober_: Wow. That was a lot of reviews from you, eh? Thanks!! Yes, a singed cat stinks. Any type of burning flesh/fur/hair smells _really_ bad. *cringes*  :) I can always decipher psychobabbles. Some reviews are just so… babbling that it takes some practice, but I think I'm an expert at it now. ;) Thanks for the review!

_mystikalolo_: :)Thanks! I'm still on the 'should I or shouldn't I get Ara and Sirius together' border… I'm still swaying both ways. You'll see soon enough… well, not really. But… oh who cares. Just read and find out, eh?

_TheSilverLady_: Oh come on! Remus as a drug dealer would be great! You don't want that? *pouts* Fine. No I was joking the whole time. ;) Thanks for the review!

_Mr., or rather Ms. Bubbles_: *lol* At first I had no idea what you were talking about with the butter thing… but I get it now! I remember!! Thanks for the review!

_Vega Black_: lol – I like how you called me a rebel. That I am!! *insert grin here* But yea… we'll jut have to wait to see when/if Sirius and Ara get together, eh? Thanks for the review!

_mugglewolf_: Thanks for coming back and finding my story! Thanks for the review!

_Clearbrook_: I'm glad you still think I'm funny. :):):) Thanks for the review!

_Lyra Granger_: You had to nitpick didn't you? :P:P Hehe… I'm not surprised that I had errors in French- honestly, even though I've been forced to learn it since I was 3 – I can _never_ retain any of it… You saw Carl coming? Well good – that means you're perceptive. _I_ thought I was being obvious the whole time… but no one ever said anything about him, so I thought he was just brushed aside as an OC… good on you for catching it though! And wow – you really read into this didn't you? *lol* Yea I know with the Sirius and Ara thing… I just don't want to say "You want S/A? Ok here it is" I'm just having fun:) Ok – ok, ok, ok… I _know_ with the Gus thing and how he's not in the Marauders dorm… but that was a bit of a slip of the quill with me. I meant for him to be a Ravenclaw or something… but I accidentally had Mel say "same year and House" and then for some reason, my mind kept making a Gryffindor. I was just hoping no one'd pick up on that. ;);) But you did… damn. I'm not changing anything now – especially since it's just a ff. Let's just say that… they can only fit 5 beds in a room… and don't bring up the 'magical expansion' or anything. I'm lazy. ;) Happy you liked mstt! Thanks for the review!

_GreenEyedPickle_: *snorts* No, I don't think I'll become a Mormon quite yet. ;) And yes – I've finally read Plugs and Outlets! Absolutely hilarious! And I read Quills and Inkbottles (I think that's its name) and the final one. The Quidditch one – it was my favourite cause of Sirius' impression of James – really well done in my opinion. Oh my God – I died laughing at the S.P.E.R.M. thing. I'll take 10 badges!! But I didn't get the lakeside property on denial thing… what's he in denial about? *confused look* Really… you lost me there. Oh, you've read I'll Find Myself Today? Nice. I really have to get back at that one… the tone I'm writing in right now isn't similar to that one and I can't seem to get back at it. Damn. I have to wait for another bout of angst. Anywho - thanks for the review like always, and I look forward to another one! By the by – I have a friend who want my to tell you to read Albus Dumbledore's Inbox and Dear Voldie. *rolls eyes* She's been pestering me – and she'll probably read this to make sure I told you. :P:P Take that! Sorry – thanks again!

_Gryfyndor Girl_: :) I don't like the name Cecil either. It's very pansy-ish to me. I feel for anyone who's named it. Thanks for the review!

_KumQuat_: I quite enjoy your name. Really. You say I have remained undiscovered? o_Ô Ok then… Thanks for the review! :)

_Nessie_: It's so good to see you reviewing once again. *waves* I've missed out LOTR chats. ;) You know… I'm not a huge H/G fan myself. I prefer H/Hr, or H/OC. Maybe it's cause we know little to nothing about Ginny. Who knows! Thanks for the review!

_SJAngel_: Well, the 'no' curse had to end sometime, eh? *lol* About time someone appreciated my Cookie Monster references! I was thinking he was going unnoticed… Anywho!! Thanks for the review!

*takes a breather* Oh mother of pearl that was a lot… ok! Now onto other chapters and TGTYEL! (shoot me now… *winks*)

_oobergoober_ (for all of them, really. TGTYEL to IJTL – Thanks!), _Anonymous_ (You can be patient. Honestly, I don't appreciate that.), _Beaver Buddy_ (Thanks. :)), _saj aneri_ (thanks!), _Madame Moony_ (I agree with you on the 'I love you' that's one of the things I wish I could change… but I won't now. Thanks!), _Audreetee_ (Heylo for whenever you reach this far. :P), _Arabella Figg_ (Sorry about you not liking Romulus, but I'm a mythology/Roman/Greek fan, so I had to.), _magicrulz_ (Thanks!), _gochi-chan_ (Thanks:)), _starborn_ (:P).

Oh thank God I'm done! Woo! Ok… there _was_ something I was going to say- OH YES. If ever you're wondering if I'll be updating on the weekend, check my bio. Honestly. In bold there will be a little message from me telling you my status. It will always involve a stage (you'll know when you get there) and will say whether or not I'll be updating! Ok, so you don't have to check my story all the time, just glance at the top are of my bio!

Adios and I'll see you later! **Review** if you feel like it, but it'd be much appreciated! Toodles!


	9. So THAT'S why you don't eat orange and c...

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from any Harry Potter book. If you don't recognize it: Hey it's mine! The _fabulous_ joke comes from Ellen DeGeneres.

Oh my GOD!!!! **I updated!!!** *maniacal laughter* About freakin time, eh? But you have a fun chapter here. It was all pretty much written out before OotP (cry with me now…), so I got a tad emotional when proof reading a certain character…

But let it be known now that my story will not change in the least from the path it is taking. My version of the Marauders will be the same, Arabella will be the same, Mundungus will be the same (although I've been changing him a tad – doubt anyone noticed though… it's been _quite_ subtle since… after Valentines (TGTYEL), story time – not ours.) Lily and James' friendship will be the same; friends will be the same, etc. Just making that clear.

And I'd like to thank _Arabella Figg_ for putting me over 400 with one of her **review**s :):) And thanks to everyone for patiently sticking with me, and for all that read and sent me a note in regards to my blurty :) No need to worry, I'm all good now.

And one more note: If you want to write me and talk about things, please send me an e-mail – don't use a review box to tell me about your vacations. (;) You know who you guys are) I enjoy reading them – but I'd prefer them in e-mail format. Thanks.

On with Chapter 9, hm?

(By the by – anything within the post with *.* around it means it's supposed to be in _italics_, but for some reason they stop between the *     *     * things. Bloody things…)

*     *     *

"So we're having a Spirit Week, are we?" Sirius asked, scanning the note on the bulletin board.

*Hey Hogwarts Students! (And staff – you can't escape it!)

We're having Hogwarts' first ever **Spirit Week**! For one week, Monday – Friday, we will have a different theme each day!

House points will be awarded to the best dressed or taken away from the house the least dressed! So everyone participate – come on! It'll be fun!!*

"I didn't authorize that many exclamation marks." James commented, looking over it with Sirius.

"Come on James! It's fun!!" Sirius mocked, looking back at the board.

*The themes will be posted the week before the Spirit Week! Get your charms skills ready and watch your Common Room boards for more info!

            -Your Prefects and Heads*

"And I definitely didn't authorize having the Prefects listed before the Heads…" James continued with a small frown.

"I really don't think that's something you should be worrying about." Remus told him as they waited for the girls. Today was Halloween, therefore a Hogsmeade day. Dumbledore had announced a ball at breakfast. It's to be held New Years Eve, and students going home for Christmas may catch an early train the day before to attend if they so choose.

James laughed evilly. "Yea, but you don't know what the days are…" He chuckled again, got a faraway look in his eyes, and then burst out laughing.

His three friends shared wary glances. "You know James… *you're* going to have to dress up too…" Sirius said slowly. "As Head Boy, you *really* can't get out of it…"

"Oh I know." James said, sobering up. "But at least I have more time to steel myself up for it." He chuckled again and looked at Sirius. "I hope you and you're sister are the same size." Before Sirius was able to understand what James meant, the girls came down.

Each of them had a brilliant, secretive smile on their faces. Lily walked right up to James and put her arms around his neck. James stood blissfully puzzled.

"Congratulations." She said, and kissed him lightly on the lips. James had the oddest feeling of déjà vu… right before he got his Head Boy letter. Although that kiss had been a tad more… powerful. "You are now the proud step-father of five barn owl eggs."

The other guys started clapping and hooting. (A/N: No pun intended. Honestly.) James' mouth hung open. "Are you sure?"

Everyone laughed. "James, you make it seem like they're *your* babies…" Jen commented. She then raised an eyebrow. "They're not are they?"

Ignoring her, James spoke again, "Can I see them?" This time more excitedly.

"We'll go to Hogsmeade first and when we've come back-"

"Lily I want to see them now!" James whined, sending a quick look to the girl's stairs.

"They'll still be there when we come back, James." Lily smiled, linking her arm with his and starting for the Portrait Hole.

"Other than robes for the ball in a couple of months," Ara said, "is there anything else we need to pick up for the Spirit Week?"

Lily and James shared an evil look. "No," Lily said, "whatever you need is accessible in the school." Lily looked over her shoulder and grinned at her friends. "And if a younger year needs help with a spell or needs to borrow something – help and lend it to them."

With perplexed and nervous looks, the rest followed the two Heads down to the Entrance Hall. They left the school and made their way to Hogsmeade in the crisp autumn air.

~     *     ~

With their hands and noses pressed up against the glass stood James and Sirius. Their mouths slowly dropped lower and lower as Remus calmly read the label to them.

"*Awe, bamboozle and scam your enemies (and your friends, too!) with this rare edition of Gobstones.

Need some extra cash or respect? Want to impress the opposite sex? Feel like showing off some psychic-vibes? This box of enchanted Gobstones was specially charmed to make you win every time – and the person you choose to lose!

Buy now and receive a two galleon mail in rebate!*" Remus looked away from the encased box to his two friends. "You're not going to honestly buy this, are you?"

The four of them stood around the encased game that stood in the middle of Zonkos. Peter was standing on the other side of the case and nodded his agreement. "You two already have respect, money… opposite sexes…" He avoided any eye contact as he spoke. Well, just Remus' eyes really… James and Sirius were still gazing at the Specially Charmed Edition of Gobstones as if it held all the answers to the world. "Well, Sirius has *had* opposite sexes... Plus, Remus and I already know about it… and I doubt you'll cover Lily in that stuff by cheating." Peter looked to Remus for any more points.

Thinking quickly and looking around (James and Sirius had their money bags out), Remus saw some Slytherins walk by the store. "Right, and how are you going to get Snape, Malfoy or Rockshoot to play with you? If anything, they'll hex your before the game starts." James and Sirius looked at Peter and Remus, then sullenly put their moneybags away.

"They're right you know." James said sadly. Remus realised he was talking to the Gobstones. "You wouldn't be put to your full potential…"

"Go to a good home." Sirius said quietly. "This doesn't mean we don't love you-" James shook his head "- we just… it's better this way." He ran a hand over his face.

"It's ok." James said softly to Sirius. "I'm sure he'll go somewhere beautiful."

Sirius kissed the tip of his fingers and gently placed them on top of the display case, eyes closed. "Goodbye little buddy." He turned around and left without looking back. James put an arm around his shoulders and steered him towards the "Flagellate Your Friends!" aisle.

Remus and Peter slowly turned their heads to face each other. With a sigh they continued to look around the shop.

The lady gasped. "Those dress robes look *fabulous* on you!"

Lily, Jen and Mel all stifled their laughs. Ara spun around in front of the mirror. "Really?" She asked, tilting her head and looking at her reflection, dressed in maroon robes. "I don't think the bodice fits too well-"

"Oh we can fix that!" The sales lady (whose nametag read "Clarice") interrupted. "Those dress robes make your ass look *fabulous*."

Jen lost it and had to be ushered by Lily to a different section of Gladrags to calm down. A few other students were looking through the robes and questioned her. They all nodded understandingly when Lily pointed to Clarice.

Ara ignored her and raised her eyebrows. "*Really?*" She put her back to the mirror and checked herself out in different angles and lights. "Mel? Does this make my ass look good?"

Mel calmly walked to her friend, looked into the mirror then to Ara. "Well truthfully, I've never checked you out before… but your ass looks pretty good."

Lily and Jen came back (Jen's eyes were watering), both calm. Lily raised a quizzical eyebrow. "What are we doing now?"

"Checking out my ass." Ara replied simply. The sales lady looked on, keeping her smile in place. "Does it look good?" She wiggled her butt and watched as Jen laughed again, leaning on a rack of discount dress robes.

"Fabulous." Lily smirked. "Just get the bodice fixed up… and the sleeves'll need to be shortened to three quarter length."

The sales lady, obviously, agreed and set to work on Ara's robes, with Ara standing on a stool. "The rest of you find ones you like."

Lily, Mel and Jen went back to wander through the racks of robes. Jen insisted on making her ass look fabulous.

"Orange and chocolate? Who puts orange and chocolate together?"

"Oh it's amazing Padfoot!"

"Is it Peter? I wouldn't have thought-"

"I wouldn't, Padfoot."

"Why not, Moony?"

"Because when they mix together… they make you, uh… poop… more."

This is when James stopped stuffing his face a few feet away from his friends. He glared at the innocent pieces of chocolate and orange… innocent, sweet… delectable, mouth-watering… James reached a hand for one last piece-

"I wouldn't have one of those, Prongs." Sirius said, coming up to his best friend. "Didn't you hear what Remus said?"

"Yea, but just one-"

Sirius smiled. "You've already had one." When James' face turned a bit pink, Sirius explained. "I can smell it on your breath."

James sent him a quick glare. "I only had one." He said stubbornly before walking off.

Sirius' eyes quickly glanced the half eaten batch of orange chocolates. Stifling a few snorts threatening to escape, Sirius walked away from the free samples tray of Honeydukes. He spotted Janna in the 'low fat' section and let out a sigh.

Every time he had tried to talk with her and apologize, she'd avoid him, never saying a word. The only time she'd talk to him was during Muggle Studies while they worked on their project with Tegan.

Needless to say, the conversations were a little strained…

With a quick look to his friends ("I swear I only had one!") who were in the 'unusual tastes' area picking up some blood lollipops (for the Slytherin's Halloween feast), Sirius walked over to Janna. He heard her muttering to herself.

"Now, if I do my normal workouts and Quidditch training, I can have three fat free, sugar free, 15 calorie orange candies a day…"

"Or half of one bar of Honeydukes chocolate every couple of days." Sirius threw in from behind her.

Without turning around, Janna scooped a bagful of orange candies and spoke back. "What do you want Sirius?"

"To talk to you… apologize." When Janna still didn't face him, Sirius stepped in front of the candy bin. "Look – can we go somewh-"

"Never step in front of an impatient girl and her sugar free candies, Sirius." Janna said, ready to shove him if necessary. She looked up to his eyes and raised an eyebrow.

Sirius promptly took a step to the side. "But if I could have just one moment of your time…"

Janna took a quick look at his pleading grey eyes. With a roll of her own and sigh, she folded. "Fine." She took her bag of candies to the cash. "Out of the shop though." She paid the man and made a quick stop to Piotrek and Hunter. Janna told them she was heading and to meet her at "the bloody dress robe place". Sirius gave a nod to his friends, then at Janna, and they understood.

"You can talk as I make my way to Gladrags." Janna said, walking past Sirius and to the exit of the sweet shop.

'So that gives me… five minutes,' Sirius thought with a sigh. "Alright," he left Honeydukes behind Janna, "I'm going to start off by saying that I really am sorry. I stepped out of line and shouldn't have kept pushing you when you had so adamantly told me to stop. I didn't listen and my mind was only on the project and not your… feelings." He thought it very odd that he was talking to a girl about her feelings. "I know I could go on about being stupid, cruel and selfish… but I won't. Saying that doesn't help the situation any." Sirius gave a nod to a couple of Gryffindor second years – one being Taylor, their new Keeper. Her friend giggled and blushed when Sirius smiled.

Janna rolled her eyes. They kept walking in silence as Sirius tried to think of something else to say. He said he was sorry – check. Indirectly insulted himself - check. He was drawing a blank.

They neared the robe store and Sirius decided to throw in a few more words. "Well, if ever you need to talk at all about your Jim-nastic experience… I'm here, ok?"

Janna rested her hand on the door handle. "Talk to you about it? You'd want to hear about a girls problems?"

Sirius smiled. "*Want* might be a strong word." Janna let a small smile creep on her face. "Able to put up with it – yes." He reached forward and opened the door for her. "I see that my sister and her comrades are here." As they walked in they were greeted with laughter coming from the one of the changing rooms stationed around the shop. "Excuse me Miss Rosado, but I have to check this out."

"Apology accepted." She said before he left. "I can get a little testy when I talk about that part of my life… I'm sorry that I blew up in your face."

Sirius smiled at her before making his way to the girls. Janna went to look at her own possible dress robes.

"No, no, no, no, no!!!" Jen laughed, handing Lily a magenta frilled dress robe. "That one next!"

Sirius caught a glimpse of Lily backing up into a stall with a putrid green dress robe on that must have been designed over 50 years ago. "What are you ladies up to?" He asked, coming up behind them.

Jen was standing beside a pile of tried on dress robes – each colour more vibrant than the last. Mel was seated with a shopping bag, showing she'd already purchased her dress robe. Ara stood beside Lily's change room with her shopping bag in hand, ready to help if Lily got stuck in the robes – which had already happened twice.

"Having fun." Mel answered. Clarice, the sales lady, had left the girls when she noticed that they were really just mocking her antique robes. Janna was now in her clutches. ("I know just the robes to make your ass look fabulous!")

"Hey Sirius!" Lily called from where she was getting changed. The previous putrid green dress robe was flipped over the door. Ara grabbed it, tossed it to Mel who was closest. Mel passed it to Jen who added it to the pile.

"You're all insane." Sirius stated, seeing the green somehow clash with every other colour in the pile. "Is that fishnet?" He asked, seeing said material (in peacock blue) poking out.

Ara smirked. "What would it take to get you in one of those?" She asked, nodding to the pile.

"Who's getting in one of what?" Lily asked, sounding as if she was struggling.

Sirius ignored her question. "A lot more than you'd be willing to offer…"

"What if we all get you a butterbeer?" Mel asked.

"Why are we getting Sirius butterbeer?"

Lily was once again ignored. "You'll need more than butterbeer."

"You get one dance with each of us at the ball?" Jen tried.

Sirius looked at her like she was crazy. "You all would have danced with me anyway."

All the girl's (save Lily's) mouths dropped. "Why are we dancing?" Lily was apparently only hearing snippets of the conversation going on outside her change room.

"You pompous bastard!" Ara laughed. "What makes you so sure of *that*?"

Sirius gave her his knee-buckling smile – one he had practiced in front of the mirror all third year. It was a self-assured you-know-you-want-me-and-I-know-it-too, mischievous smirk. "Because *I*, my dear Arabella Figg, am an irresistible hunk of man-flesh." All the girls stared at him. Lily had stopped changing to try and process that newsflash. "In fact, it's amazing that Mel, Lily and yourself have all restrained yourselves so well." Their reaction wasn't what he expected. They burst out laughing.

"Right then Romeo," Jen laughed, grabbing a mocha-orange robe, "put this one on for four butterbeers and a dance with each of us."

Sirius, on reflex, caught the should-be-outlawed robe. "You're my sister… why is dancing with you part of the deal?" He asked as Jen and Mel shoved him into the change room beside Lily's. Ara sent him a small wave.

"Because we danced together as children and you want to relive your childhood." Jen answered, smiling at him before she slammed the door shut.

"Ok, I'm coming out…" Lily opened the door and stepped out. She looked around. "Where's Sirius?"

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" She heard him say slowly from behind a change room door.

"You look great Lily." Ara commented, fisting her hand and covering her mouth. "*Fabulous*."

"Oh yes – the magenta completely matches the red hair and green eyes." Mel agreed.

"I like the lace and frills, personally." Jen added. "Really brings out your femininity."

"Jen, we really have to find you a robe…" Lily said. "I've tried on that pile, and you've not found one you like in the whole store…"

"I'm picky-"

"Mel, you go with her and find some for her to try on." Lily interrupted, pointing to the rest of the store where some other Hogwarts students were.

"Aye, aye Head Girl. Come along Corporal," Mel said, taking Jen by the elbow, "we've got to find you something to make your ass look *fabulous*."

"And what about me, oh fearless leader?" Ara asked, leaning between the two change room doors, hearing Sirius muttering curses and clothes being rustled. ("How the bloody hell does this work… where does *that* go?")

"Make sure Romeo doesn't make a run for it and that I can get out of this atrocious robe…" Lily stepped back into the change room and began the task of undressing.

Ten minutes later, Lily was changed and Jen was changing. Sirius had yet to come out; claiming ignorance and Jen asking for him to wait for her.

Wondering where Sirius was, James had asked Hunter where Janna was headed earlier. Assuming Sirius was at Gladrags still or beaten to a pulp in a ditch (an excellent point brought up by Remus… quite a possibility) – the three boys made their way to the robe store.

They expected to find Sirius and most likely Lily, Mel, Jen and Ara… they didn't expect to see what they saw.

Walking between the racks of cloth, discount robes and eveningwear, the three guys found Mel, Lily and Ara. James wrapped his arms around Lily's waist, startling her, and kissed her neck lightly. Lily put a finger to her lips for the guys to keep quiet.

"Have you been in here all this time?" James asked quietly. The other girls heard him too and waved.

Lily nodded. "You missed my fashion show…" She gestured the rancid robes piled on a chair. James couldn't resist a snort.

"Jen in there?" Remus asked softly, nodding to the change rooms.

Ara, still between the doors, leaning against the middle area, tapped the one to her right with her elbow. Remus nodded and stood on the other side of the door.

"I think I'm coming out now…" Jen said uncertainly. "I don't know about this one – it's a pretty colour… but I think it shows too much cleavage…" That got Remus' attention. He stopped leaning and waited.

"Who cares? You're 17 Jen – and I'm sure Remus won't care…" Ara smirked, sending him a wink.

The latch unlocked and Jen stepped out. Her head was down and she was adjusting the bodice of the scarlet robe. "I don't know if I'll be comfortable wearing…" She spotted someone's shoes with her downward gaze. She recognised those shoes… Slowly lifting her eyes, she felt her face go warm when she reached Remus' face. "Oh hello." She opened her mouth to say more but Ara covered it with her hand. Remus couldn't take her eyes off her.

Ara used her other hand and smacked Sirius' door with the palm. "Come on Sirius. She's out and you know what that means… And you must stand out here for at least one minute." Peter, James and Remus looked confused. They shared identical looks of 'doesn't he already have his robes?'

"I hate you all." Sirius said stiffly before unlocking his door and stepping out. He, like his twin, was looking down – except he was staring at the floor.

The girls burst out laughing. Sirius quickly lifted up his head to glare at them when he saw his friends standing there in shock.

"If I had known that without us, Padfoot, you'd become a Drag Queen," James began slowly and unsurely, "I wouldn't have let Janna drag you off…"

Sirius' face was getting redder and redder. He lost all composure when Peter burst out laughing. His at first calm face finally scrunched up into humiliated anger.

Controlling their laughter to mere chortling, Remus and James discussed Sirius' robes of choice.

"I see the low neckline," James observed, "but its shape doesn't compliment his broad shoulders."

Remus nodded in agreement. "Indeed. The colour… what would you call it?"

"Mustard."

"Right. Mustard isn't his colour. Offsets the tone of his skin-"

"I'm not standing for this mockery." Sirius said snootily, turning.

Ara was blocking his way. "Nuh uh."

"Oh come on, it's been a minute! Please let me leave-"

"He'll have to shave his legs too…" Peter added from the floor where he had collapsed in laughter and now sat cross-legged.

Having enough of the embarrassment, Sirius looked Ara directly in the eye before barrelling into the change room with her.

"No!" Ara laughed. "I don't want to see this!" She tried to escape, but Sirius closed and locked the door

The others were laughing at the pounding and tackling coming from the stall.

"Well," Remus said with a mischievous smile, "we'll see you in a bit." Before anyone could question, Remus wrapped an arm around Jen's waist and pulled her backwards, closing the change room door as they entered.

"He took my wand!" Ara yelled. "I can't get out! Unseal this door Sirius! AH! I'm not looking!"

With a bang on the joining wall, Remus yelled, "Will you two keep it down in there?"

"And here are your four butterbeer, Sirius hun." Rosmerta said with a wink, placing the foaming drinks before him.

"Thank you Rosmerta m'dear." Sirius responded with a half-grin and returned wink.

"Drink up Sirius. We have to be back at the school in just under an hour." Lily warned, seeing him slowly sip the foam.

"He's drinking like a lady, Lily." James joked. "Let her – I mean *him* – enjoy it…"

Sirius was glaring at James over the rim of his mug. "I hate you, you know that? This pure, boiling hatred…"

"No that's just humiliation." Remus told him, looking too smug for Sirius' liking.

"You know what *Moon-me*-"

"Lupin?"

Everyone at their table looked up to see Keaira Blair standing across from Remus.

"Yes?" Remus asked, unable to keep a confused look from his face.

"Some hot guy wants to talk to you." Keaira said casually, ice-blue eyes impassive. "Second booth from the back over there." She pointed to a corner of the pub not too far from the table.

Remus slowly stood. "Um, thanks…" He picked up his near full butterbeer.

Keaira nodded. "He said he'd get you a drink." She turned and weaved back to her own friends.

"Take it with you…" Jen said, nodding towards his mug. "I wouldn't trust this guy…"

"Do you want one of us to come with you?" James asked at the same time as Mel's, "Maybe its Troy? Romulus?"

Remus shook his head. "No to both of them. I'll be fine, and Troy wouldn't visit, or send someone to collect me… He's needed with the rest of the Aurors right now anyway; Voldemort's getting brutal." Peter flinched and Mel let a twitch escape her. "And he's definitely not hot… Romulus should be back in Australia."

"Troy's not that bad…" Ara said with a shrug, "But no, I wouldn't say 'hot'."

"Would you just get your butt over there?" Mel asked, humoured by the fact he'd been standing for a couple minutes, butterbeer in hand. "I'm sure it's nothing…"

Remus uncertainly walked towards the back of the pub, second booth from the back wall. His eyes widened. "Romulus?"

"Hey littlest brother." Said a madly grinning Romulus. "I see my messenger finally got you. Have a seat."

Remus gave thumbs up to his table (all were watching) and sat down. Romulus leaned across the bench seat and waved to them. They all waved back and Sirius began a new topic: Peter's Herbology partner. ("So Sperm Whale – you kiss her yet?")

"What are you doing here?"

Romulus sipped his redcurrant rum. "Did you not get my letter? I know it was storming and everything-"

Remus' eyes darkened. "Yes." He said simply, with the hint of a growl.

Romulus had the decency to feel sheepish. "I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

"Let's just say that that first time caused a domino affect. That is what, the fourth time?" Remus punctuated the sentence purposely with a soft, audible growl.

"Well if you two weren't going at it all the time-"

"If you'd knock!" Remus said loudly – loud enough for his friends to hear and for Jen's cheeks to tint pink.

"Anyways," Romulus continued quickly, "to answer your first question – yes it's me. The second, I believe, was *'What are you doing here?'* I am here to teach."

Remus stared blankly. "What? Drinking and hitting on women 101?"

Romulus laughed. "No," he waved his hand, obviously in some meaningful direction, "at Hogwarts."

'Well', Remus thought, 'Hogwarts is the other way…' He glanced at Romulus' near empty drink and wondered how long he waited for Remus to get there… "But the staff is full." He decided on saying.

"Not after tonight." Romulus replied with a now-you-applaud-me voice.

Remus, again, stared blankly at his eldest brother. "What?" He asked, eyes narrowing. "What do you plan on doing?"

"It seems the Ministry needs more Aurors." Romulus' face and tone became serious. He sat up and leaned in. "So Professor Aubury is going back into her original line of work. Dumbledore wrote to me and it's taken me till now to get the official consent from my work in Australia; papers signed, etc." Romulus smiled and Remus knew that the seriousness was over. "So for the rest of the year, you'll have to start calling me Professor Lupin."

"Right…"

Romulus threw a couple galleons on the table and took the last bit of his drink as a shot. "And now when I catch you and Jen snogging – I can take points away!" He stood from the table, as did Remus, and grabbed his cloak. "Or give points… depending on how you look at it…"

~     *     ~

"Now stay calm."

"Right."

"No sudden movements."

"Gotcha."

"Keep your voice down.

"Always."

Lily rolled her eyes and opened her dorm door, nearly toppling as James charged in, his eyes wide in excitement. "James." She hissed.

"Where are they?" He asked giddily. Lily raised an eyebrow and made a mental note to question Mr. Potter how well James could hold alcohol – even a couple of butterbeer. Lily thought for a moment, 'He was in Honeydukes earlier…' James looked over to Lily's bed, than pointed.

Lily sighed. "Yes, they're up there." She walked to him, said she'd go first and did just that. "Hey Psyche." Lily said softly.

Psyche turned her large green eyes to Lily's and let out a short rasping screech. There was no nest, but a towel the girls had shred that morning and gave to Cupid to put around his love while she roosted atop the eggs. Even if barn owls never made nests, they didn't want anything to knock an egg off the bed so the towel shreds helped that. Psyche's feathers were fluffed up as she sat contentedly upon the eggs, watching Lily and James' faces and hands that held them while they stood on the edge of Lily's mattress.

With a swoop and croak-like call, Cupid soared in and perched beside Psyche. He dropped a shrew beside her, and then gave James a few gentle nips on the fingers.

"Thanks Cupid." James said, trying not to show how disgusted he was for having Cupids beak (previously holding a dead and slightly bloodied shrew) touch him. He wiped it on his robes. "Congratulations you two." He looked at Lily. "Can we see them?"

Lily spoke soothingly to Psyche. "Can we see the eggs, hun?"

With a couple clicks of her beak, Psyche stood and stepped back, taking this time to stretch her wings and legs. Before her lay five white, spotless eggs, slightly smaller than a chicken's egg.

"Wow," James breathed, "you two'll have your beaks full with this bunch." He said, reaching a hand forward.

Before Lily could react, Cupid hissed threateningly and Psyche lunged forward, beak snapping, making low rasping screeches.

James hastily pulled his hand back. "I'm sorry." He apologized quickly. "Sorry…"

Lily took him by the elbow (Psyche was back upon her eggs protectively) and pulled him from the owls. "Why would you do that?" She scolded.

"I-I don't know!" He stuttered, being pulled from the girl's dormitory. "I see something cool and I want to touch it…"

Lily still held onto his arm but couldn't help smiling. "You're so childish sometimes."

"And you're actually ok with my lack of maturity?" James asked in mock disbelief. "No more lectures about being a prat or sharing a bed?"

Lily stopped walking and tried not to look at James as she felt his eyes on her. "You know," she began, "I believe I said we'd never mention that again…"

"And I said I'd *try* to remember that…" James put in cheekily. "And right now I'm drawing a blank with forgetting it – so how about it?"

 "We should head down to the feast." Lily kept walking. "And tell Phoenical about the owl babies. I've never raised any, myself. And maybe contact Mrs. Black."

"Ah, a change of subject." James said quietly, catching up with his girlfriend. He took her hand in his and continued silently out of Gryffindor Tower to the awaiting feast.

Upon arrival, Lily and James first noticed the decorations they had become accustomed to for a Halloween feast. Giant pumpkins made into Jack-o-lanterns, grown by Hagrid floated above the Hall; a few rats scurried across the floor; live bats flew about the ceiling.

As Lily and James took their seats, Dumbledore stood.

"Some of you may have noticed an extra guest at our table tonight." The Headmaster began. Some girls cheered, a couple catcalled (Keaira and Jen. Remus shoved Jen playfully). "His name is Romulus Lupin," many heads went from the Lupin at the staff table to the Lupin at the Gryffindor table, "and he will be replacing one of our teachers." Excited whispering coursed through the students. "With the dark times we are in and are no doubt entering, the Ministry is in dire need of help controlling and putting a stop to it.

"Professor Glacia Aubury will be leaving our staff after tonight." He turned to her. "We wish you all the best of luck, Glacia, and we truly were privileged to have you aboard." Dumbledore began clapping and the staff and students joined in immediately.

Aubury stood, waved to the school and gave a teary smile. "Thank you Albus, fellow staff and my students. It's been a lot of fun and I'll not forget any of you-"

"Kick some ass Aubury!" A Gryffindor yelled.

Everyone laughed and Aubury continued. "I am sure Professor Lupin will continue my lessons marvellously and you'll all soon forget why, and if, you enjoyed mine in the first place." Staff smiled, some students chuckled, and a few cried. "Thank you." She sat back down and Rah-Sün handed her a tissue.

Throughout dinner, Remus was continually questioned about his brother. "Are you two related?" "How old is he?" "Does he have a girlfriend/fiancée/wife?" "What did he do before teaching?" "Why are you ignoring my question? I asked if he was partial to brunettes or blondes!"

And so Remus soon attained a dull ache throughout his head.

Near the end of the feast, McGonagall marched down Gryffindor table.

Sirius' eyes bugged. "Remember – Peeves put the blood-pops on the Slytherin table." He said swiftly, barely moving his lips.

"Potter." McGonagall called one she reached them. "You're wanted-"

"It was Peeves, Professor!" Peter cut in quickly and nervously.

Sirius kicked him under the table and glared; Remus put a hand to his harder throbbing head, shaking it slowly and James just about banged his head on the table. He settled with sending Peter a look.

"I'm sure it was." McGonagall said with narrowed eyes and a raised eyebrow. "Potter, as I was saying," here she sent a quick look to Peter, "you're needed for a moment."

James wiped his hands on a napkin (he and Sirius had been melting candies and creating their own concoctions) and stood up, making to follow his Head of Gryffindor.

"Do you need me at all, Professor?" Lily asked, ready to leave if she was required.

"No thank you, Evans." McGonagall began walking towards the large doors and James followed.

"What is this about, Professor?" James asked once they left the Hall, walking one step behind McGonagall.

"It will be explained, Potter." Was all she would say to any questions. James was quiet after a minute of walking. "You'll be using my office." McGonagall told him once they reached it. She opened the door and stepped in before him, not wholly entering it. "Take as much time as you need David," James' eyes widened at the name. "James is not needed for anything this evening and I'm sure Miss Evans will be able to handle it if anything comes up." She left and James was left standing in McGonagall's office with someone he hadn't expected to see for a couple of months.

"Hello James." The man said; black messy hair flecked with grey and very little sparkle in his eyes.

"Hullo dad…"

*     *     *

And we're done!!! So, I finally got a few things out in the story that I've been planning for a while… and yea – gimme a **review** and tell me what you think. Any guessings, ideas, and things you generally hate – and if you're going to mention OotP – just write a small: "Spoiler for OotP" cause I know some people haven't read (or finished reading) it yet. That's just for the people who like to read **review**s. And one more thing (is it me, or am I super picky today?) – I can't remember. Right. How about some **review** thank you's? Alright then! (I wonder how many of you will have _no_ idea what I'm commenting on here…)

_She shoots, she scores_: Wow Janna, you rock. You rock my socks. ;) Men eh? I guess I can get some men…

_kerry_: Woo! Go me:) (I actually wrote _God me_ first… *snorts* Not narcissistic at all, eh?) *sighs* I love those key points – keep 'em comin!

_nerdypurdy_: You're welcome for adding you to my list thingie… Yea… about the 'Update soon!' thing… didn't work out too well, eh? ;) Thanks for the review!

_oobergoober_: Alright, first off – did you fail history? Cause I've had people threaten me before with them having _possible_ bad marks… so I hope you didn't. I've not seen Matrix 2, but from the commercials, the albino twin dudes (who are quite the lookers outside the movie;)) look the coolest. Thanks for the review!

_Star_: Thank you very much for the compliments. *blushes* Even though people say my OC's are well developed, I still wonder from time to time… Thank you for saying you'll wait for chapters, nice and patiently, hell – thanks for the whole review!

_Amanda_: LMAO – you're not dirty cause you read fanfics. I think only my mum knows… no, my brother too… and a couple friends. They [friends] think I'm weird for _reading_ HP, so the fanfic thing is pretty self-explanatory for them. Thanks for the review!

_Nessie_: Well, you had mentioned not knowing anything about Ginny – now we do! Ha! And yes – Janna is the 'Quidditch chick' – Ravenclaw Captain. Thanks for the review!

_aiko_: Did you finish the story I recommended? She's completely finished the After Hogwarts bit – I cried. *sniffs* But not as bad as OotP – God – I cried for about 2 hours… Right. Thanks for the review!

_Gryfyndor Girl_: lol – at first when I read that you were 'crying at the end of tryouts' – I had to remember if I had written something sad or what… but it was funny, eh? Thanks for the review!

_Agent AAA_: Hope this chapter was worth the wait too :) and I'm happy you liked Cecil Puofleur. Thanks for the review!

_FrogOnFire_: Do you still talk about Nightcrawler constantly? Well lookit that… I didn't hurry _or_ hurt myself… Aren't I special? Thanks for the review!

_Beaver Buddy_: Yea, I was going for Colin Creevey-esque with Cecil. I didn't want hero-worshiping, but you know, the crazy I-talk-so-fast-I'm-out-of-breath kind of kid… Man they bother me… lol – your review was quite humorous. Ideas bouncing around… so fun. Thanks for the review!

_Princess Pixie ice_: Aw… gushing about my story there:) How sweet! Lol – Grammar wasn't your favourite subject? It's quite simple really when typing. You just have to get used to using it. Anywho, enough about that – thanks for the long review :)

_Snuffles 55_: You liked being partnered with James? ;) Everyone loves the John-Jacob Jingleheimer Schmitt song. It rocks.  You're welcome for adding you to my story:)

_TheSilverLady_: I'm not making fun of people with ADD :P – I know many. A few ADHD actually… Thanks for the review!

_Liv_: I still wish I had a male twin. I really do. He'd be so cool… like me! Lol – Ok I'm done… but it'd be weird if my friends liked him… ew… that'd be wrong. He bought you a puppy? I honestly don't think someone can top that… unless he gets you another one or something… anywho. Thanks for the review!

_Alej_: A lot more people than I thought did gymnastics… Happy you liked Puofleur:) He's such a weenie! Thanks for the review!

_Vega Black_: Whom am I hooking up? *confused look* I really can't remember… Thanks for the review.

_LadySiri_: Thanks for the review! My mind's drawing a blank… but yea… Everyone loves Remus and Jen, I think. Remus deserves some good luvin… even if I do tend to end snog sessions prematurely, eh? I hope you're enjoying your summer.

_chanzo654_: *grins evilly* If I hadn't ruined the 'cozy scene with the owl' – then my story would no longer be rated PG-13. We don't want that now, do we? Yea… I've been playing with the idea of having the guys find Remus and Jen's room for a while now… but that'd be too cruel to my Remus. I mean… I already have his snog sessions cut early… and the fact that he's a werewolf – and the inevitable 12 years he'll spend alone… Hockey? Nah, if Hogwarts was in Canada, then I'd do Hockey – but there's nothing weight related anyways, with Hockey. Plus, Janna's taken from someone I chat to on MSN and those are her memories. Anywho - thanks for the review!

_The Cavity_: Dude, thanks for that :) Two inches, eh? That's freakin insane… did you copy and paste it with _just_ the story, or are the thank you's in there too? Thanks for the review!

_MandaB_: Thanks for the little rant at the beginning! Power to us, eh? Thanks for the review, and sorry I couldn't be here for your past few Saturdays.

_Frankie_: lol – thanks for the review!

_starborn_: What's this about your friend being snowflaky? Thanks for the review!

_Lily Smith_: *raises eyebrow* Show Choir… right. Well, you got your answer to your Romulus questions right here! Thanks for the review!

_kitty228806_: lol – I'm pretty sure oudsnhso;eiht is most like a hand running along the keyboard or just typing anything quickly. Thanks for the review!

_song*breeze_: lol – happy you liked the fluff. Thanks for the review!

_everblue3_: Oy… long review, ok – let's get started. *hides face from Holly* Yes yes… _I'm_ finally here! Woo! Crazy stuff, man. Crazy. Although I know that that problem's fixed now – it's been what? Five weeks? Shit… You know I used to work at Denny's? Hostess for nearly 5 months, soon to be training to be a server… then it went out of business. Really – I left work that afternoon saying "Bye Richard (boss), Riley, I'll see you tomorrow!" Waved and left. That night – I get a message on my answering machine. "Hello Jen, Richard here – don't come in tomorrow. As of tonight, Denny's is officially closed." I burst out laughing. Not that we didn't see it coming. We [servers and I] joked about it constantly, saying we weren't going to last another week. Hell, we didn't last another day! Anywho. I really should make that "I [heart] Moony" shirt… although now I'd like, in brackets below it, "and Padfoot." *sniffs* Ok… ok – I'll not cry. I didn't see the lunar eclipse, no. Not for a lack of trying – it was too cloudy here. Aw…. *blushes* You read mine first? That makes me all warm and fuzzy inside… *sighs* Her name is Lisa. The _nonatête_ curse girl? Honestly… Review was good length (and don't give me that "knowing" look when it comes to Jen and Remus time. :P:P) Thanks for it, like always :)

_mystikalolo_: You're not the only one who's vouching for Sirius and Ara hooking up. Methinks I'll be hunted soon if I don't put 'em together – but I have a plan. In other words – you'll know when I want you to. Ha! Thanks for the review!

_hotsummerAK47_: No I don't think I'll use the idea of the potions (where did Draco come from??) project. But if you want to write a ff about it, knock yourself out. Thanks though.

_running out of ink_: lol – thanks for the review. Cecil was a fun spur of the moment kind of character.

_penpunk_: Oooo! Parade! I've never seen a parade live, eh? Only the Christmas one on TV. Hehehe… I _am_ lazy – but not when it comes to writing, cause that doesn't take much moving. If I had to run a kilometre and write? No thank you ma'am. I'm really happy you liked my 'moving the story along' thing, and how I pretty much focussed on the weather and stuff. Finally got some key plot points in here… about time, eh? Right – thank for the review:) Right – and for the second one! I know we need some Sirius… I love the mutt. Thanks for the little motivator!

_CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur_: Interesting name… Good guess with the title of the next instalment (if I don't get lazy and end it after 7th year…) – Moulin Rouge! was a great movie. Thanks for the review!

_Evil Goldfish_: *rolls eyes* When will you people remember that Football in the UK is like Soccer in NA?? I've also had people say that they should have done Hockey instead of Gymnastics… but no. Hockey's not that big in England! But I disagree – Hockey's the best sport!! (Go Canadian spirit! Woo!) Thanks for the review! ;)

_LovinLupin_: Hey JT:) lol – I think we should end _every_ chapter with Remus – what do you say? ;) I'm happy I make you laugh – on Emily's thread (*sniffs* It's all done…) and on my story. Hope you liked this chapter too! More Remus :):)

_GreenEyedPickle_: I really do love you. You're so freakin hilarious… lol – Sweet. Now I'm the almighty. I'll wear that title proud. Albus Dumbledore's Inbox was good, wasn't it? I, obviously, love all the Lupin ones, but even just their e-mail names are hilarious. I.am.a.boy@Hog…, etc for Blaise. Everyone made him a girl – but I looked up Blaise – and it's a guys name! Honestly. Just a little bit of research – that's all it takes. Thank you for my S.P.E.W.I.N.G. S.P.E.R.M. badges. *hands 2 galleons* I'll wear these even more proudly. I forget who gave me the last name Puofleur… a friend, I believe. I think I asked for a corny, stupid, wussy sounding last name that went well with Cecil. Anywho – can't wait for your review:)

_~sundust~_: Ooo – thanks for the gifts :) Yes, I hope that dude there who was being as ass doesn't come back. So you live in Canada, too? I never knew that! Rock on. Thanks for the review!

_Dahlia Flower_: I'm really happy that you liked my stories so far:) But really – thanks. Thanks for the correct grammar, spelling, etc. Some people'll leave long reviews with no punctuation, capitols or paragraphs… it's a jumble of words to me… your review was nice (and fun) to read. Lol – I hope you leave a nice review every time for my story. I like reading what people think, what made them laugh, what caught their attention, what bothered them, what made them say "awww…", etc. Now I feel bad for taking like… 5 weeks to update. I'll try not to take so long ever again – how does that sound? Thanks for the lovely review – I really did enjoy reading it.

_LadyArwen_: There you go! Remember I said you made me think of how to put Romulus in more? Thank you!! I enjoy him. Thanks for the review!

_Luna Athena Moon_: :)Happy you liked the chapter. Thanks for the review!

_Braney_: :) You really _did_ like the 'no' curse, didn't you? Sorry, but I _did_ have Lisa mention in the beginning that it lasted a week. I never expected people to like it so much… Thanks for the review!

_Lady Ruth_: Thanks for the review!

_KumQuat_: lol – 'famous over these realms', eh? I don't know about that – but I think I have a good following of readers. Thanks for the review!

_sayuri-chan_: lol - Thanks for the review!

_gryffindork_: You'll have to be patient for any S/A – don't hold your breath though. Thanks for the review!

_Summersun_: lol – I'd never be able to be a comedian. Thanks for the review and compliment!

_WindAndFireQueen_: lol – I wonder how many people will be A/S shippers after what we know from OotP? Lol – not too many, I'd assume! If _I_ was Ara… I might have dropped the Muggle Studies class… well, maybe not – you never know. Thank you so much for your compliments – they made me happy and think. :) Thanks for the review!

_Moe23_: Oh my God… I haven't seen you for a few months! How are you? Good to see you back :)

_Ms Bubbles_: lmao – I _loved_ the Paintit Black!! That was the greatest ever! Thanks for the review! (You'd have to beat me off for that Mrs Lupin title ;))

_Arabella Figg_: Look at you getting a little mention up there ;) So special. *snorts* 'Kills off Janna', eh? I'm sure Janna appreciated that. ;) If I had AIM, I'd love to chat… but I have MSN only – so if you have/get that – add me! Hm… I _guess_ you can call yourself Ara ;) What will your name be? _Arabella 'Ara' Figg_? Thanks for all the review!

_Sakura_: Thanks for the reviews. I really can't think of anything to say for those reviews… oy. All jumping! You must have a very fast working mind girl… lol. (If I could nitpick a tad – could you press 'enter' every now and again? It just hurts my eyes to read a _huge_ paragraph like that.)

_FireLadyDrakayna_: lol – thanks for the review! Here's your update!!

And for other chapters and TGTYEL? Here we go… _song*breeze_, _Lady Arwen_, _Arabella Figg_, _Sakura_, _luza_, _hotsummerAK47_, _CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur_, _Lady Ruth_, _She shoots, She scores_, _Lady Alice_, _SimpleLovableGurl_, _gely-bean_, _Sea Dragon_. Thanks to all of you for reviewing other chapters!

Alright! I'm finally done with all those - *winks* So I'll say one more thing: Never look up the gestation period of Barn Owls on the internet. Not only will you find many a page about owls that _say_ they have the gestation period, and never have it – but it'll cause you a migraine. Never, ever, ever do it. Never.

Alright. Now that I have finally posted… I think I can get some sleep ;) Actually, I'll work on starting the next chapter (whatever will I have happen??) and Happy pre-Canada Day to everyone out there!! Wooo!!!!


	10. Blood Lollipops and Vanilla Icing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from any Harry Potter book. If you don't recognize it: Hey it's mine!**

*claps happily* Out in 2 weeks! Oh I'm happy – even with 3 of those 14 days spent at a cottage! Right then – if you read my little thing in my bio – then you'd know that I now have a job that makes me work long and hard, so the two week rule will be back in place and hopefully well obeyed.

So sorry if I don't – for full explanation, read my blurty.

Anywho – but that's not for now, so let's get on with the show. I don't think I have anything to comment on, but I hope you enjoy the chapter. Many of you thought Mr. Potter was going into hiding – quite a surprising many of you, actually… (whether it be by **review** or e-mail) Well, you'll see how your guesses faired out ;)

And many people mentioned having friends (guys) who wore women's clothes at least once. Me too – although I think we gave him $5, and shoved him **out** of the change room and into the store. We were 15 – we were allowed to be cruel;) I think there's a picture somewhere…

And for the chocolate and oranges thing – **yes** there is a story behind it. It actually happened to everyone at my table during Prom dinner. Dessert was chocolate mouse with fruit on top and there was a slice of mandarin orange. Long story short, when my friend came back to our table, she mentioned the chocolate and orange thing, and all of us looked down at our half eaten chocolate mousse and lack of mandarin. My friend then promptly took her slice of mandarin and placed it on a side plate. Needless to say it was humorous.

Happy reading :)

PS. As you'll be able to tell, my italics aren't working on ff.net AGAIN – so bear with and trust me that I'd never use so much bold in a chapter unless I was desperate – like I am now with my lack of italics.

*     *     *

Mr. Potter gestured to a high-backed, overly comfortable looking chair that James was **positive** wasn't there before. He should know, having been in this office many times before (for numerous scoldings and occasional pranks, respectively). James took the offered seat and wasn't surprised when it was just as comfortable as he had expected. Possibly more.

"Tea?" Mr. Potter asked, holding up a cup.

"Please." James replied, wondering what on earth his father was there for. He wasn't being taken home, was he? No, he was Head Boy… James' eyes widened. Maybe McGonagall had found out about him being an animagus… or worse – maybe he was seen with Lily on one of their recent past-curfew outings… Well that wasn't worse as much as it was embarrassing.

Mr. Potter was oblivious to James' subtle facial changes as he got the tea ready. In James cup he added three sugars; his own: two sugars, one cream. Mr. Potter handed his son his cup of tea.

"Thank you."

Mr. Potter nodded and sipped his tea, leaned back in his comfortable, high-backed chair and looked anything but relaxed. His body was stiff and his movements were less fluid and more mechanical. Mr. Potter broke the silence with a small clearing of his throat. "How are classes coming?"

'Ah yes, the small talk…' James shrugged and let out a sigh. "As good as can be expected with NEWTS coming and a girlfriend who likes to remind you of that fact."

Mr. Potter's lips curved into a soft smile. "How is Lily?"

Again, James shrugged. "As good as can be with NEWTS coming and a boyfriend by the name of James Potter."

"That bad, eh?" He truly **did** look sympathetic.

"I do like her… and I really do feel for her, but she seems to be absolutely smitten with the bloke."

"Hm…" Mr. Potter looked pensive, took a sip and looked back at James. "I know you've been friends for many years, but you'll have to try with Jennifer then."

James shook his head sadly. "She's been with that Remus Lupin character, a bit dodgy if you ask me, for longer than Lily's been with that strapping young man of hers."

Mr. Potter furrowed his brow and let out a low whistle. "It must be something in the water." James nodded his agreement. "What about that odd one there, Sirius Black?"

James shook his head again. "Not my type." When James saw his father about to lose his composure and smile, he continued. "But no, no girl has attached herself to him lately."

Mr. Potter nodded. "At least not all is wrong in the world." After saying it, an immediate hush blanketed the room and its occupants. Perhaps that wasn't the **best** thing to say…

James sat uncomfortably (very odd when in such a comfortable chair), and gave a small cough. He put his teacup on McGonagall's desk and rested his hands in his lap. "What are you really here for?" He asked quietly. To release some tension, he added lightly, "And I doubt it's to indirectly insult me and my friends."

Mr. Potter had been expecting this question sooner or later. By his sigh, he obviously would have preferred the question later, but his determined gaze showed the seriousness of the situation. Mr. Potter leaned forward.

"You obviously know what's going on outside Hogwarts, James, and no doubt the Potter in you wants to be out there fighting it…" He stopped, leaned back and seemed to be re-thinking his strategy. "Give me a minute to think, I started on the wrong foot."

James took this allotted time to study his father. There were definitely more grey hairs on his head, not enough for many to notice, but James did. There were darkened circles beneath his eyes; the crinkles at the corners of them looked more like stress lines. Even the laugh lines cornering his mouth seemed weary and not put to use.

Leaving his face, James noticed a slight reduction in weight. The Aurors were being worked harder and any weight his father had gained in his age was gone. Mr. Potter's hands shook subtly as he raked them through his hair, adding to his look of exhaustion.

James felt guilty for enjoying his time at Hogsmeade that day. Men (and women, James chided himself, knowing Lily would have smacked him for not including them) were out fighting, and some even dying for the freedom they had in the Wizarding World. Men like his father, some of the only family he had left (not counting a handful of second cousins in Dublin and an estranged cousin – his aunt's daughter on his mother's side – who was last heard from six years ago), were putting their lives on the line.

Mr. Potter looked up at James and saw him lost in thought. "By reading the **Daily** **Prophet**, James, you may notice that Voldemort has, of late, been attacking purebloods." James focused his attention back on his father. "We figure there is a reason for this – as Voldemort isn't like others who killed without purpose. He still enjoys his muggle carnage, but the brunt of his attacks have been focused on purebloods.

 "Purebloods that date back centuries or have at least a few married into their lineage. There are not many families attacked, but when he goes for one, he goes for all who immediately oppose him. Each house has been ransacked. Books torn, files strewn about, libraries destroyed.

"We don't have a clue as to what he's looking for, and we doubt he'll leave us any clues. If he doesn't find what he's looking for, the family that is home are killed and their libraries, files, and books burned." Mr. Potter took a deep breath before continuing. He looked deep into James' eyes, as if trying to send the message to him without having to speak the words aloud. For saying them would make them real. And making them real would be admitting to the pain he felt for each thought of it that consumed him at night.

He closed his eyes and continued on. "We don't have much of a family to lose, James," his voice was low. He opened his eyes, "but I won't go down without a fight, if indeed the need to fight arises."

~     *     ~

"She said a moment and it's been more than a moment." Lily poured herself another glass of pumpkin juice. "She even came back without him!" Most of the hall was empty, except for a handful of students treading Chocolate Frog cards at the Hufflepuff table. "Did she throw him in the lake or something?"

"Will you calm down?" Jen asked exasperatedly. She'd been listening to this banter for nearly an hour along with Sirius and Remus. "We're already waiting here with you – don't make us suffer with your constant belly aching." She put her head back into her arms, upon the table, and resumed watching the little lines and blots of colour dance behind her eyelids; each a different face shape from the dimming Jack-o-lanterns she had been following.

Lily closed her mouth, clasped her fingers and placed them in her lap. She looked across the table and saw Sirius sucking on a red lollipop. With a disgusted look on her face, remembering the charade at the Slytherin table earlier, she took her eyes off him. Lily chewed her bottom lip and glanced at Remus on the other side of Jen. He was rubbing her back with one hand, and propping up his head with the other.

"Oh honestly," came the muffled sound of Jen's voice. She lifted her head, "Stop drumming your fingers!"

Lily looked down and saw that, indeed, she had been drumming her fingers. "But do you think he could be hurt? Maybe McGonagall tricked him-"

"McGonagall is **not** a spy for Voldemort." Jen said shortly. "Why can't we wait for James in the Tower with the others?"

"Because I want to know what he was needed for-"

"He won't come back to the Hall, Lily," Jen interrupted, "as I've said before. He knows when the feast is over and he'll go back to the Tower."

"Why are you so grouchy?" Lily asked, frowning in annoyance.

"Because you're not letting me get some bloody sleep when I've stuffed myself to the brim." Jen answered, shoving her face back into her arms. "And we're here for **no** reason. We're lacking a logical explanation as to why he'd come back here."

Sirius licked his lips, put the stick on a plate that was left there (he figured it was for his lollipop-less sticks) and snatched up another red one. Looking between the girls as they argued, he took off the wrapper and popped it into his red-dyed mouth.

" –and **will** you stop eating those?" Jen yelled at him abruptly, snapping her arm across the table and yanking it from his mouth.

"Hey-" Sirius began weakly, red lips in a pout.

"How can you eat these?" Jen asked, putting the candy on the table. She took out her wand and pointed at the innocent candy before her.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked incredulously as she watched Jen. Sirius had repeated his pitiful 'hey…'

With a flick of her wand and a couple whispered words, the lollipop burst into flames. A small maniacal smile told the other three Jen was proud. They could do nothing but stare as the flames slowly dwindled until it was no more than a scorch on the wooden table.

"**Are you mental?**" Lily asked. "What the hell was **that**?"

"That was her totalling my cherry lollipop!" Sirius yelled, now finding his voice. "You **are** mental…"

"Cherry?" Lily said with a surprised voice. "I thought it was a blood lollipop!" She threw her hands in the air and caught the smell of burnt cherry wafting from the table. Jen seemed to have thought the same thing.

Remus raised his eyebrows and spoke for the first time since he agreed to wait. "Are you feeling alright, Jen?"

"I have a tummy ache and growing headache." She whined, dropping her head to the table.

Remus quickly put his hand below her head to soften the impact and cover the ashes. "I'll bring you to Madam Pomfrey." He said gently, helping her up and wiping his hand on his robes. The charred candy wouldn't easily wipe off. "We'll see you later." He called to Lily and Sirius as he and Jen walked away. The last they saw of the couple at that moment was Jen jumping on Remus for a piggyback.

Sirius looked to Lily with a suggestive grin. "Would you like a piggyback, Lily?" Lily groaned and turned back to the table. "I swear I won't tell James."

"Maybe later." She mumbled, looking at the staff table and seeing Aubury and Romulus chatting. "Defence is going to be much different now."

Sirius followed her line of vision and saw the two lone teachers flipping through papers and laughing. "I guess the females of Hogwarts are happy with two of the new additions of the staff." He said conversationally.

Lily snorted. "Of course. But what about the males? Trelawney's not too old…"

Sirius laughed. "Aubury was the one to crush." He told her honestly, eliciting a raised eyebrow from Lily. Apparently that was news to her. "Then maybe Gaizer or Rah-Sün – if you like that mysterious vibe."

Lily nodded and smirked. "**Groovy**." She ignored Sirius' comment ("That was so last year…") and continued. "So who do you have your eye on Sirius?" She leaned on the table and propped her legs across the bench.

"Me?" Sirius copied her pose, facing her. "I'm not all into teachers this year…"

"You know what I mean Sirius." Lily said with a smile, poking at the scorch mark with one of Sirius' lollipop sticks.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." He said cryptically, raising an eyebrow. "Getting bored of Thongs?"

Lily rolled her eyes and lay down on the bench carefully, making sure not to fall. She told Sirius to do the same, and they spoke beneath the tabletop. Sirius lay on his stomach as Lily lay on her back. "No, I'm not bored of James at all. I'm just surprised you've been single so long – being the-" here she did the quotations, ""hot chunk of man-flesh" that you are."

Sirius smiled to himself. "I am, aren't I?"

Lily turned on her side and faced him. "Are you waiting for someone?"

The question caught Sirius off guard. "Pardon?"

Lily shrugged harmlessly. "Just speculation. Maybe you're waiting for her to come to you, whether you know who she is or not."

Sirius carefully turned onto his back and watched the stars through the enchanted ceiling. A Jack-o-lantern passed by and he followed it with his eyes. "Maybe." She had brought up an interesting point.

"Well isn't this a shock?" Said a humoured voice.

Sirius jumped and fell off the bench in surprise, and Lily steadied herself by grabbing the tabletop. "What's a surprise, sir?" she asked, sitting up and smoothing out her robes. Sirius got up from the floor and frowned at the intruder.

"Sirius Black chatting to a pretty girl and not trying to pick her up." Professor Lupin smiled and sat down by Lily. "I'm Romulus Lupin." He said to her, extending his hand.

"Lily Evans, Head Girl." She said, taking his hand and shaking it. "Remus spoke a lot about you these past couple of months. It's good to finally meet you."

"Likewise." Professor Lupin smiled. "How goes life, Sirius?" He asked the black-haired student still trying to compose himself.

"I'm in school, girlfriend-less, and your brother is dating my twin sister." Sirius said dryly. "Life's pretty good."

Lupin tried to hide his humour from the part with Remus and Jen. If Sirius had known half the things he knew… "Very good. Well, if you two'd like to clear out, it's getting near curfew."

With a few more words with the newly appointed teacher, the students headed back to Gryffindor Tower. They walked side by side, and spoke little. While a staircase before them moved, Sirius posed a question.

"Lily?" She looked at him. "Why were you so worked up earlier?"

The staircase stopped and the two began their ascent.

"I'm not entirely sure." She said honestly. "There's been stress with my Head duties, NEWTS, Voldemort, homework, career options, Petunia's got this 'dish' she met over the summer and my mum swears she hears wedding bells…"

"Wait, wait." Sirius stopped walking down the corridor, one hand in a 'stop' position. "Your mum thinks your sister will marry a **dish**?"

"Apparently." Lily said with amusement. "Muggle term. She's found herself a good man, is generally what it means. And I guess the addition of good looks, but I've not met him."

"So you don't know how **dishy** this guy can be?" Sirius asked as they reached the Portrait. "Orange tastes better with chocolate." The Portrait swung open. "After you."

Lily went in, followed by Sirius and they sat upon the couches near the fireplace.

"Jen's sleeping already." Remus told the new arrivals. "And James is not back yet," he leaned in to them, "but we **did** check the map." He said quietly, not letting Ara, Mel or Gus overhear. None of them knew of it. "And he's in McGonagall's office."

"Alone?" Lily cut in, glancing at Mel and Gus who were taking a break from studying and playing Exploding Snap and Ara who was keeping Bastet, her Egyptian Mau, from jumping the tier of cards threatening to fall.

Remus shook his head. "With his father."

~     *     ~

James took in what his father told him not with a grain of salt, but an ocean of it. Before he had been a mere spectator in a crowd, watching the good fight the bad. The game was being played on the field, and there he would be in the stands. Nothing had really struck home for him.

Lily had been affected, as were Mel, Remus and Peter. He was indirectly, if you could put it that way, affected.

Now though… now he felt a cold stab of dread. His family was one in a long line of purebloods. He had heard stories growing up about one of his greatest grandfathers beating Merlin in a game of Wizarding chess. Back then it was played with real knights, miniature towers, villagers as pawns and bishops, scarlet women as the queens (Merlin, as he had heard, always had a great sense of humour) and the two leading would be the kings.

But back on topic, there were a great many famous wizards and witches from the Potter lineage - married or born into. Many purebloods married one another – staying "pure" – but a good number of Potter men and women had married muggleborns or halfbloods.

Him and his father… **some** **of** **the** **only** **Potters** **left**… It was a hard idea to grasp that they might be no more. Voldemort was looking for something, something of great importance, obviously. What could these purebloods have that he'd want?

James and his father discussed Voldemort for over an hour until James began to feel drowsy with all the food sitting in his stomach. After his third yawn, James decided to change the topic and end on a different note.

"Remus' brother is teaching here now." He said with a stretch.

Mr. Potter seemed to have known this. "Yes, we need Glacia back, she's a good Auror. How old is Professor Lupin?"

"Twenty-five or six, and half the girls are probably already writing his name on their books in little hearts." James said with a roll of his eyes.

"Seems as though that other teacher there… what did you say his name was?" Mr. Potter asked, snapping a finger as he tried to remember-

"Adams. He teaches Muggle Studies."

"Yes, yes. During September you told me all the girls were after him." Mr. Potter briefly thought of the complete oddness of the conversation. Were they talking about guys? "New competition, I suppose."

"New meat to the girls." James joked, but thought, it was most likely true.

"You know, in my time here there was none of this teacher fancying…" Mr. Potter spoke nostalgically. ('That you spoke of out loud…' James thought humorously) Mr. Potter looked into McGonagall's fireplace and seemed to be remembering the older days, and quite possibly some of his better days of young.

"Yes well, Dumbledore wasn't Headmaster when you went to school and his hair was still auburn." James pointed out after a minute of watching his father.

"True." Said Mr. Potter. "Well James, I must be going now. Shall I walk you to the Portrait?"

James contemplated saying no, but with the news of why his father visited – "Sure."

Mr. Potter left a quick note thanking McGonagall for letting them use her office and left. "So is anything exciting happening at Hogwarts?" Mr. Potter asked, nodding to a couple of portraits that called to him.

"Oh I didn't mention it!" James exclaimed, wondering how he had forgotten. "Cupid and Psyche are going to be parents."

His father faced him and smiled. "Really? I didn't think animals could breed within Hogwarts' boundaries… else there be thousands of babies running around and no letters being delivered."

James shrugged. "Well they were together during the summer…"

"True."

"I just hope it didn't happen in **my** room." James added with a scrunched up face.

"Well the two of us were at the Ministry most of July…" Mr. Potter said thoughtfully, "and all August you were out with your friends."

"Dad, I don't want to hear that." James said in finality. They joked some more as they made it to the Fat Lady. Even in the dim torchlight, James saw her smoothing out her pink dress and touching up her hair at the sight of them.

"Hello David." She said to Mr. Potter in what James could only infer as flirtatious. The thought made him feel sick.

"Good evening ma'am." Mr. Potter said with a nod. "I haven't seen you for years. I see they restored you lately… you look as lovely as ever."

The Fat Lady blushed, adding to the amount of pink covering canvas. "Why thank you…" She cooled her face with her pink-feathered fan.

Mr. Potter turned to James, "You be good, alright James?" He asked quietly, laying a hand on James' shoulder.

"Only if you watch out for yourself." James said, not enjoying the worry in his father's eyes.

"I'm doomed, aren't I?" Mr. Potter joked and pulled his son into a fierce hug. They patted each other on the back and pulled away.

"Orange tastes best with chocolate." James said to the Fat Lady. Mr. Potter raised an eyebrow. "Don't ask."

"It's been nice seeing you again ma'am," Mr. Potter once again nodded to her, as she swung open.

James stepped through and waved to his father. "Bye dad."

"Bye son – tell everyone I say hello." He watched the Portrait close before leaving.

When he walked into the Common Room, James saw Lily and Sirius waiting for him. Lily had somehow gotten Sirius to study. They both looked up when he entered and Lily stood to meet him.

James reached her and said naught a word, but instead took her in a hug and buried his face in her neck. He clamped his eyes shut and willed them not to tear. Lily rubbed his back and he felt Sirius wrap an arm over his shoulders and give him a squeeze.

"My dad says hello." He murmured into Lily's neck.

~     *     ~

"Eggs?"

"Yes, five of them." Lily nodded.  She was seated in the staff room on a love seat; James sat beside her, holding her hand.

"And you say they were laid on Halloween?" Phoenical asked, seated in an armchair across from the two Heads.

"Well, we found them on Halloween but we think they were actually laid at least a week prior. Halloween was the first date we decided to check up on her." Lily answered.

Phoenical nodded. "Well, a barn owl's gestation period is approximately two months, sometimes a week or so longer with the magical breeds." She stopped and thought. "So they must have been in contact during the summer often as the female is not usually impregnated on the first mating."

Lily nodded and took in everything their Care of Magical Creatures said calmly. James, she noticed, was a tad squeamish.

"So…" He began, "so would they do that in a… forest or… attic?"

Phoenical shook her head. "No. Like humans, animals tend to mate where they feel safe – more so for the magical breeds. Places such as the room in which one of the mates sleep," James' face became one of dread, "or their favourite room in the house."

"Oh…" James said meekly.

"What do you two plan to do with the owlets once they hatch?" The Professor asked.

Lily looked to James, then back to her teacher. "Well, I had thought that we, with the help of our friends, might help raise them."

"Then what?" Phoenical pressed. "Keep them yourselves?"

"I guess we'd sell them…"

"It'd be difficult for you and your owls." Phoenical said. "No, I suggest you sell them to Eeylops soon after they're born. The manager, Mr. Veer, would come to pick them up personally. He'll raise them and make them fine carriers."

"But Psyche will be crushed!" Lily exclaimed.

"Lily, you **do** understand that even with their parents feeding them day and night, they'll constantly squawk, don't you?" Phoenical asked. "You say they laid the eggs above your bed, correct?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then neither you nor the other girls in your dorm can expect to sleep for two months after they've hatched." The Professor stated simply. "Not to mention the droppings, animal carcass', et cetera that will be there in plenty. Eeylops is your best bet for the owlets' benefits. Mr. Veer has been doing this for years and also raised yours, correct?"

"Yes, but-"

"Lily," James spoke softly, looking at her, "I'm sure they'll have other clutches after this one. We can decide how to help with those, but not while we're in Hogwarts, Lily."

"Head duties and NEWTS are enough to have on your plate." Phoenical added. "Just think of the owlets, Miss Evans."

Lily nodded and slumped back into the loveseat. "Should you write to Mr. Veer, or should I?"

~     *     ~

"Alright class, the last project was done well by all groups." Professor Adams said, handing back the papers. "Even with the small… set back in the beginning for some." Sirius smiled sheepishly and Janna acted like she had no inkling as to what the teacher was talking about. "I was very proud of you.

"But now we more onto a more fun and recreational project." He opened up a cardboard box and took out his wand. "Alright, you will all get a pair these," he took out a couple of grey oven mitts, "and you will find your partner by matching the mitts."

"And what will we be doing?" Asked Hunter tentatively as he avoided a pair of pink mitts floating his way.

"We'll be baking simple cinnamon buns." Professor Adams said lightly. "I **would** have you guys doing something a tad more difficult, but I watch how the students eat and…" He trailed off with a shake of his head. "I find that there is a direct link with how people eat and how clean they are when they cook." A few students hung their heads. "Everyone keep your wands on your desks – we're doing this completely muggle style."

"Hence the class, right?" James said.

Adams smiled. "Exactly." He watched as the last two lime-green pairs of oven mitts fell to their users. "Alright, everyone pair up – and no switching mitts or partners – you don't want to know what'll happen if you do."

"You know it's against the rules to hex us, right?" Sirius said as he looked for another pair of asphalt grey mitts.

"Sirius, I have you in my class – they'd never believe it was me." Adams said with an evil grin.

Everyone in the class laughed as Sirius gave a dramatic defeated look. "He's a clever one, he is." Sirius whispered conspiratorially to Jen as they passed one another.

"He's up against you, Sirius," Jen said, "of course he's clever." She happily joined Remus, who shared her sunshine yellow coloured mitts.

"Everyone paired?" Adams asked, watching with humour as Hunter and Dennis stared in horror at their pink gloves. "Excellent. Now, each pair mosey to your matching oven-"

"You **really** had fun with this colour matching, didn't you?" James said with disgust as he held his indigo mitts with the tips of his fingers, eyeing them.

"- and then you can get started with your baking." He looked at James. "Yes I did. Makes things simple. Now, go."

"But what's with the colours?" Piotrek asked, shooting a look at his red/orange mitts.

"Oh just get to your ovens!" Adams said impatiently.

The class moseyed, as told, to their ovens and looked at all their bowls, ingredients, and utensils with interest; except for the muggle-borns. They were quite humoured to see that the mitts matched perfectly with the ovens and all their baking needs. Adams definitely had too much fun with the colours…

James, partnered with Tegan, stared at their oven. "What do we do now?" He asked her.

Tegan shrugged and picked up a sheet of paper. "There're instructions here…"

"It's called a recipe." Halle said from beside them.

"Yea – a **recipe**." Sirius repeated from beside Halle. Both had grey mitts. "You've never spent more than 5 minutes making anything, have you James?"

James ignored him. "You said you worked in a soup kitchen – you should know about this kind of thing…" He said to Tegan.

"Yes but all I did was serve them soup!" She replied, looking at all the ingredients before her.

The class continued on with students dropping flour, accidentally adding twice the amount of yeast or in a few cases - making the cinnamon buns fine. Peter and his partner Laura were doing well.

"Alright… so we roll it up…" Peter said, glancing over the next step in their recipe.

Laura gave him a shy smile and assisted him in rolling up the dough with cinnamon and brown sugar sprinkled over it. "So Peter…" She began uncertainly.

"Yes?" Peter asked, helping her cut the cylindrical pastry.

"Er… thanks for helping me with all my Herbology…" She said quickly.

"Oh…" Peter nodded and began placing the cinnamon buns on a tray. 'Just ask her you fool…'

"I'm an absolute mess when it comes to learning all the plants and their attributes." She put on her lime green oven mitts and lifted the tray into the oven.

"Oh, anytime." Peter smiled and thought once again, 'Just ask her… do it – six little words…'

"And… I was wondering if you'd… if you'd, you know, want to sometime – maybe, if you weren't busy or anything…" She rubbed the back of her neck and looked to the floor. Peter could feel the heat rise in his face as he awaited her sentence in its finality. She took a deep breath and spoke very quickly. "Go to Hogsmeade with me…"

"Yes." Peter answered the second she said 'me'. This was it… his first official date – and she asked **him**! This was amazing… colossal even.

"Okay…" Laura breathed, seeming to have finally heaved off that task from her shoulders. "Next Hogsmeade trip then?"

"Great." Peter said, unable to come up with anything more than one syllable. He wanted to wow her off her feet with his suaveness and humour – like Sirius could. Amaze her with his caring and wit – like James. Make her melt with his respect and sweetness – like Remus. But he was Peter. Peter Pettigrew. Wormtail. **Sperm** **Whale**… But then there was that **other** thing…

Voldemort. Was he **really** a Death Eater? The thought puzzled Peter from time to time. A Death Eater. What kind of name was that anyways? He didn't have the tattoo, 'Thank Merlin'. And sometimes he wondered… He wondered if he could get out. Although he knew that once you sign yourself up – there's no tearing that contract. It was unbreakable, so to say. But he wasn't really **in**. Was he?

Peter shook his head. He didn't know what was what…

"Are you ok, Peter?"

But he sure as hell knew he had a date for the next Hogsmeade trip!

"I'm fine, Laura." Both of their heads swivelled to the other side of the classroom as a shriek pierced the air.

"It's burning!!" Janna yelled. "Professor! Professor it's on fire!"

Adams ran over to where Janna and Ryan were attempting to bake. There was, indeed, fire ablaze from their oven with Ryan waving his roan mitt at it, swatting at the flames as Janna pushed the smoke from her face. Adams took out his wand and extinguished the flames immediately, but couldn't – for the life of him – save the cinnamon buns. After clearing the smoke, he had Ryan take out the cinnamon buns.

All that was left were charred ashes.

"… Janna," Ryan began in what would be a conversational voice, "aren't you muggle-born?"

With a slight whimper for the marks she would surely lose, Janna nodded. "But that doesn't mean I can cook! I told you I set fire to my toast once."

While some students sniggered, and Adams raised a humoured eyebrow, Ryan sighed in defeat. "I thought you were **joking**."

Jen and Remus went back to their cinnamon buns. "How many buns do we have in the oven, Remus?" Jen asked, putting on her bright yellow mitts.

Remus stuttered. "Uh, w-we, what?"

"Cinnamon buns – how many did we make?" She repeated, looking at him with an odd look.

"Nothing… nothing at all." He answered her unasked question. "I think we made thirty."

Jen took them out, set them atop the oven and smelled their sweet cinnamon aroma. "Did you put together the icing?"

"Done and done. Just wait for them to cool and we'll put it on." Remus said, taking some icing on his finger and dabbing it on her nose.

"Hey!" Remus leaned forward and pecked it off with a swift kiss.

After looking thoughtful for a minute and swishing his tongue in his mouth, he said, "Yes it's quite good."

Jen looked to the cinnamon buns and said quietly, "I hope we can make more things together, Remus."

Remus, who had been holding the bowl of icing, dropped it on the floor in shock at the suggestiveness in the sentence. He tried to catch it as it fell, ending up with it on his robes. Swearing, Remus felt around his pockets for his wand, saw it on his desk and groaned as Adams walked up to them.

"You'll have to clean it up the muggle way, Remus." He said, handing the werewolf a mop.

With a quick glare at Jen, who was looking quite innocent, Remus began to mop.

Adams made his way past Remus and Jen to the next oven where Ara stood, trying not to laugh. "How are we doing over here?" He asked her and Piotrek. "Yurt?"

"Pretty good, sir." Piotrek answered, holding up a bowl with twice the amount of icing.

With raised eyebrows, Adams asked, "Now why would you have so much of it?"

"Well," Ara began, leaning against a desk that was close by, "you see, we made it too watery, and then we added too much sugar… and basically – we just kept getting more and more and more… so now we have some to snack on." With a glint in her brown eyes, she added, "Would you like some, Professor?"

"No thank you Arabella." Adams answered, knowing what she was thinking about and remembering the same thing. He often thought back to their summer fling and wondered what was to be made of them once Arabella graduated. He hadn't seen her dating anyone else and he sure hadn't been seeing anyone.

"Do you not like vanilla icing?" She asked sweetly. "I assure you it's quite good – especially when you have it on a cake."

'Or someone's face…' Adams nodded, hoping she'd not do that in front of other students. "Yes I do enjoy the flavour, but I'm afraid I can't have any." He answered her, hoping to rid her of any delusions of them, possibly, having another icing war like that in the summer before.

"Well there'll be lots left if you're interested." She concluded, seeing that their cinnamon buns were cooled.

The Professor left them with a smirk on his face, and made a mental note to have a nice chilled shower later on that night…

~     *     ~

Sirius sat down next to Peter on one of the Gryffindor Common Room couches as the smaller boy attempted his Transfiguration homework. Peter looked up when Sirius sat down.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh nothing…" Sirius replied with an evil grin.

"No really – what?" Peter tried again, wishing for someone to interrupt them. He didn't like Sirius' look… what did he buy at Zonkos when Peter wasn't with him?

"Oh nothing…" Sirius repeated, leaning back casually and stretching his legs before him. Lily's cat, Iphigenia, clambered up them and rested on Sirius' lap. Petting her head, Sirius said, "So you have a date?"

Peter's quill blotted some ink and he looked sharply at Sirius. "Who told you?"

Sirius shrugged and let the cat paw at a loose thread from his sweater. "Heard it through the grapevine." He patted Peter's shoulder. "Just wanted to say I'm proud." He got off the couch, cat in arms, and opened his mouth to speak. "Next Hog-" He stopped talking when something caught his eye. Ivani, a Gryffindor Prefect, was tacking something up on the bulletin board… A little click sounded in Sirius' head – the Spirit Week was next week! He dashed over to it, cat still in arms and now chewing his sleeve, and read what Monday's theme would be.

"Muggle Day?" He said out loud. "So… so we dress like a muggle?"

Ivani, beside him, nodded. "That sounds about right." She quickly covered her grinning mouth with a hand, and high-tailed it away from him. James had said that she might not want to be near Sirius when he read what Wednesday's day would be… but after the Gladrags' episode, she wasn't so sure.

Oh yes – you could hear **quite** the tales from the grapevine…

"Pyjama Day… Opposite Day?" Sirius asked no one in particular. Iphigenia, however, lifted her head. "Everything is opposite? Do I wear my boxers outside my trousers?"

James walked down from his dormitory and saw Sirius at the board. It was later at night; many students were in bed. "Ah, I see it's been posted." He said. "And no, Sirius – opposite day as in you wearing some… female clothing."

Sirius' head began nodding slowly, and then that clicking sound went off in his head again. "**What?**" He asked in alarm. "I… I, what?"

"But you're used to that, right?" James asked cheekily. "Aren't you, Tampon?"

Sirius was nearly speechless. Nearly, but not quite. "How can you do that to the males of Hogwarts?" He yelled. "Are you really that much against your gender?"

"No, I really just find it absolutely hilarious." He ran behind a couch when Sirius charged him. "I have to dress up too!" For some reason, he just couldn't help but laugh.

Peter was seated on that particular couch and was staring at James. "I'm not dressing up like a girl!"

"Oh you don't have to wear the full uniform." James assured them. "Just… the skirt," he dodged a pillow on a flight path to his head, "or some lipstick," he dodged Peter's book that would have missed had he not moved, "or a bra if you so choose." He decided now was a good time to run. "Just read Thursday's day and you'll see that I made up for it." He said from the top of the boy's stairs.

Grumbling about the many ways of torture Filch had threatened him with and how they could be applied to James, Sirius walked over to the bulletin board and read Thursdays. "Well, that's a slight pick me upper."

Below **'****Wednesday – Opposite Day (boy – girl)****'** was neatly written, **'****Thursday – Prank Day (must not be harmful to students, staff or anything within or out Hogwarts' walls and not during classes)**' in words that sang angelically in Sirius' head.

If he were to help get points for Gryffindor with participation – he'd have to start now. Running to the stairs, he bid goodnight to Peter and was off to hug James and settle down with a **'****Hex Your Enemies – Curse Your Friends!****'** book, quill and parchment.

Ah, the joys of being a teenage boy attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the lovely year of 1976…

*     *     *

M'kay – chapter done and I hope to **God** that I get the next out in two weeks. Once again, so sorry if I don't, but this job works me hard (especially when you're not used to it), etc. Enough of my excuses and/or complaining – here's your thanks for Chapter 9!

**sayuri-chan**: Yes, I believe the Gobstones would have found a good home :) How sweet of you to be so concerned ;) Thanks for the review!

**Vega Black**: Sirius and Ara, eh? I think I'm finally really grating on people's nerves with that pair of characters. I get at least 20 people telling me to get them together fast ;) Thanks for the review!

**penpunk**: Nah, I doubt Sirius was in Slytherin. He was the Black Sheep (hey – that works in two ways!) in his family… so I think he'd have been in Gryffindor. Ok, I really 'lmao' with the "his brother sure sounds yummy though" line. I love that term – "yummy". Yes, in my head he certainly is yummy :) But he has the happy go lucky attitude of a college guy that I just love to write :) What makes you think I wouldn't want a review everyday ;) Thanks for the review!

**kerry**: I **really** should write back to you, shouldn't I? LOL – you certainly enjoy your little inserts, even if they're just so small, don't you? Sorry there was none in this chapter ;) Like how I make you the one who goes after all the hot guys? Well… let's just say you're appreciative! Lol – Anywho, thanks for the lovely review, as usual and keep them key points coming ;)

**Star**:  Alright… you confused me a tad with the last comment about already updating this chapter when you reviewed… but I'll just ignore that ;) Thanks for the review!

**Lily** **Smith**: lol – a few people have said stuff about not talking about anything of their vacations. What I meant was not to use the review box as an e-mail composition. Some people never mentioned the chapter or anything – but I didn't want to hone in on anyone specific, so I made it general ;) I think everyone loves Sirius. *sniffs* Anywho - Thanks for the review!

**Beaver** **Buddy**: You've tried Diet Pepsi? Know what I don't mind? Diet/Caffeine free Pepsi. Not too shabby. And I know I always get the "that's just coloured water!!!" rant from people see me drinking it… but have they **read** the ingredients?? No. *clears throat* Right then… I don't mind love/hate so much. Oh yes – they can be done awfully "you accidentally turned my hair blue, I'll hate you forever and a day!" – but I've read some good ones that aren't 'love/hate' per se, but more so indifference to each other and nothing that they really like about one another. Those are good love/hate. Anywho – off topic now. Thanks for the review!

**Anarane**: Thank you very much for enjoying my humour :) I hope I updated soon enough. Thanks for the review!

**LadySiri**: :( I know what you mean… reading over Sirius' part gave me a sense of bittersweet humour and love for him. But at least we know he's happy now, eh? Thanks for the review!

**Lady** **Ruth**: Thank you very much :)

**FireLadyDrakayna**: Oh I hope you enjoyed OotP and didn't cry **too** much – like me. I still can't believe I actually cried for so long… Thanks for the review!

**everblue3**: Back from the dead, eh? *picks off some rotting flesh* Yes, I should see a dermatologist, shouldn't I? Yes, I think everyone **knew** Psyche was pregnant – but let's just have fun and pretend that Lily is slow. *sighs* Are they really smut scenes? I mean… no clothes were off. … Yet. ;) I was going for the 'James-is-happy-like-a-father-to-owlets' thing – and I'm happy I portrayed it correctly and didn't make him a 'fanboy' of sorts that I was worried he'd end up being. Does that make any sense, or is that just me being too critical? Gah – who knows? Have you seen Ellen DeGeneres' big 'I'm back' thing? I recorded it… can't remember what it was titled, but I laughed my ass off the whole time. I highly suggest it to anyone who likes humour. Yes, yes – summer is marvolous. It seems I actually have a social life this summer… odd though, isn't it? I find myself being a bit overwhelmed… Anywho – thank you for reviewing and I hope you're having a lovely time in Paris :)

**BrAiNsOtHeR48**: lol – methinks I should have made you beg ;) And yes, I think people should stick with their idea of their fics, unless it's close to the truth… then they can just revise a tad (aka. **Emmyjean****'s** Crossroads). Good story. Thanks for the review!

**running out of ink**: I completely agree with you – as I read over it before posting, the chapter seemed quite short. It was over 5000 words – like all my chapters, but I think it was the small snippets of people's day that made it seem short. The longer you're in one thought, idea, scene – the longer it may seem. That's my guestimation ;) ~*~ What do you mean obsessed with ~*~? Not at all, not at all … ~*~ I liked the book just fine. Sure, I could nitpick about nearly everything – but half of it is just sour grapes about how shitty Harry's 5th year really was. Her writing style has deepened and I think she's finally writing her way. I mean – even look at **my** writing for cryin in the mud! Look at chapter one (well, I **have** fixed it up a bit…) of TGTYEL and then chapter 1 of IJTL. **Completely** different. And that shows growth, and I think JKR has grown beautifully as an author. ~*~ Thanks for the review! ~*~

**MandaB**: Too right – if I can't write, then I can't and won't. ;) Thanks for the support and the review!

**blinky86**: Oy… 5:30am is a wicked time to be awake. Trust me – I know. I've stayed up till 6am not too long ago, and have to wake up at 4:30am sometimes for work. It's insane, it really is. I can't believe you actually know someone with the name Cecil… that's too odd. Is it his first name or last name? Both are hilarious… Thanks for the review!

**Luna** **Athena** **Moon**: Oh that makes me smile and so happy! Glad I made you laugh :):) Thanks for the review!

**Daisy**: Oh thank you very, very much :) Sure I'm no longer playing off canon, but this is how I generally see (saw) MWPP (mstt). And thank you so much for the compliments :) and for the review.

**oobergoober**: About the chocolate and oranges thing – that's what I've heard. I've never been a fan of the two – although I have had orange liquor in fondue before. Not much, but **some**. Can't remember the outcome of that… That was a very interesting idea about the Evans' being murdered and such… that would have been a good plan ;) but no, that's not it. Did you like my hint? Muahahaha… lol – I can't believe you actually wrote some of the review in the paper. Did you not look it over? That's hilarious… Thanks for the review!

**She** **shoots**, **She** **scores**: Where on Earth have you been, missy? Sure, **I** was at the cottage for the past 3 days… but are you on your little road trip? I don't remember when Ron said you were going, but it's been damn lonely. *sniffs* Anywho – I put your little cooking part in here. That really was a good idea – cause I know you're a tad… I don't want to say insecure… but unsure of it. It really **was** good and I spent a good amount of time writing it and who'd go with whom. Sorry I didn't put you with a Marauder, but the line Jen said that made Remus drop the icing **had** to be put in there. It popped in my head and I couldn't leave it be. Anywho – this is longer than your usual thanks, eh? Hope you come back soon!!

**ferahgo**: Yea you were mentioned again ;) Honestly, I've got to find a way to put you in more… really. I've been thinking of it every chapter, but I can't think of anything to make you show up, etc. But I have an idea for the next chapter, so if you're not there – you can flame me :) Is it just me – or was that entire part just **really** repetitive? And yes – that outfit makes you ass look **fabulous**!

**Dahlia** **Flower**: Yes you have reviewed before… I'm certain of it. I think… or maybe its just cause I see your name in my people-who-have-me-in-their-favourite-authors-list thing? All I can suggest is that you should only look for an update on the weekend. I'll not update on any other days unless I say otherwise. (I used to do that with all my favourites, too) I'm happy everyone likes Romulus :) I was worried, cause I'm into mythology and had him in mind in the beginning of the fic, but when he started to come into mention (ie. When Mr and Mrs Lupin died) **many** people were doing the Remus/Romulus tie ins. Then I thought I'd be, you know, overdone… but I think he's unique enough. My 'college-guy' character. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for the review!

**Amanda**: Aw… I'm one of the two you always review? Well that's a sweet thing to know! Makes me happy. That's cool that you have a friend that lets you dress him up. I'm sure one of my friends would let me do it to him if I dressed up like a guy, and used a mascara brush to make a small moustache and all of that… then we'd probably go to the park together just to have fun. Ah, some guys are just too precious. Thanks for reviewing every time. :)

**kutelilangel**: I, as said above, will be attempting to update every two weeks. Used to be once a week, but I had no life then. ;) I was hoping (and partially not- but I **did** make it obvious) that people'd see that Psyche was pregnant. Thanks for the review!

**Melissa**: Thank you for the review :) Yes, I hope Romulus makes his classes interesting!

**Heather**: lol – I love the 'Shutupweatherby' thing there. Thank you ever so much for the compliments, and I guess you'll just have to spend your free time… doing something creative. Ever watch "Art Attack" with the host Neil? Good show – go do some art attacks with some PVA glue and tell me how you fair;);)

**LadyArwen**: Boot camp, eh? Lol – I think everyone has had that tiring escapade at least once trying to find the perfect dress for a certain occasion. Well, not most guys – but you never know… Thanks for the review!

**Evil** **Goldfish**: lol – no it's not just you with the chocolate and orange incident ;) Oh yea, having arguments with people from other countries (even Canada and the USA) are fun. It's a time to gloat about your pride! Thanks for the review!

**Silmarien**: Oh I got a hug! Thank you! I hope you enjoyed your Canada Day! What did you do for it? I went to Parliament Hill (buses were PACKED) and saw The Guess Who perform:) Anywho - Thanks for the review!

**Lillian*****Loves*****Lennon**: Awww… you made me blush and do that cover-my-grinning-mouth-with-my-hands thing… Thank you! Nono my friend – I **thought** of taking Karate or Self-defence, but never got around to it… lol!! 'Macking on his girlfriend' – is this brother of your younger or older? Hm, yes I believe we're lacking in some good ol' Lily and James snogging… Are you sure you're not on meds? Okay then… ;) Thanks for the review!

**Braney**: *snorts* "Bum bum bum"?? *stage whispers* **I think it's 'dun dun dun'**. Do you **really** want an explanation of what happened in the change room? Really? I'll give you one: Snogging, a little bit of making out… snogging… biting, scratching – ok no! I'm joking. Have you seen '40 Days And 40 Nights'? When he's listing what he won't do to his brother? That's a **great** part… But yea, harmless snogging. Now if you also meant Ara and Sirius, I'm sorry to say that nothing exciting ensued.  Html stuff? Well, when you save your story in Microsoft Word, instead of saving it as a .doc, save it as .html. Now, as seen in my chapters, sometimes ff.net is royally screwed and doesn't feel like showing certain italics, bolds, etc – so don't fuss over that much. Thanks for the review!

**Gryfyndor** **Girl**: Janna and Sirius action? I'm sure some people'd kill me if I did that ;) And thank you – you're the only one to ever mention the small change in Mundungus :) Thanks for the review!

**starborn**: lol – I've done that before. Re-read some reviews that I'd written and not had **any** idea what I was talking about… Tell your friend I say hi ;) Thanks for the review!

**TheSilverLady**: lol – I wouldn't say JK is evil, per se… maybe just struck with a small bout of evil while writing that part? Who knows? Thanks for the review!

**WindAndFireQueen**: … an Irish jig? I can't believe you did an Irish jig… LMAO – "trashy-hobo-orange"?? Oy – that made me laugh. Never seen a trashy-hobo-orange, to be honest. Thank you for the comments on my story, and I'm happy you think it's fine the way it is! Lol – how nice to have a telepathic friend… ;) Thanks for the review!

**Luna**-**Elentari**: Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!! All those compliments and nicely-said-thingie-ma-bobbers were quite nice to read! Romulus is my college-guy character that I love writing:) Hm… I think Remus'd be really scarred for life if he walked into Ara and Romulus snogging… or anyone snogging his brother for that matter. Where's Gus? Hm… I wonder. ;) I have a little plan with him, so don't you worry your little self. Glad you picked up on that though. Hm… *contemplates putting warning in summary* Do you think pregnant women shouldn't read it? I'll make sure to mention it to them if ever I get wind of one reading it! Thanks so much for the review!

**Alej**: Ooo! Camp – camping is fun. Were you in cabins or tents? Oy – I couldn't handle that many young children for that length of time. You have my un-daunting respect. I hope the lack of cliffhanger got rid of your stress, thanks for the review!

**burning** **flames**: Oooo – you sent that review just as I was writing the Muggle Studies lesson! Good timing on that! Thanks for the review!

**Through** **Darkness**: Oh I love it… 'doll' – too cute. 'Hot In Here'? Hell – I'd love to see their reaction to 'I'm Too Sexy'!! I sent you an e-mail, didn't I? Yes I believe I did… and uh… *clears throat* To quote you: "Power to the Canadiens ((and the Canadians too!!))" Now… my guess is that you meant "and the Americans too" – unless you're from Québec and spell it 'Canadiens' like the French do… or France. But… I don't know. Mind filling me in on that? ;) Thanks for the review!

**Fuunsaigi**: lol – twists and turns a plenty? I hadn't thought of that before… but I guess there's a few, eh? Lol – I have some people saying 'More Remus and Jen!', some saying 'More Lily and James!' and a good number of people saying 'When in freakin hell are Sirius and Arabella going to hook up???' Makes me wonder if I should just turn this into a huge Harlequin romance fic… wouldn't that be great? Thanks for the review!

~**sundust**~: Oh I really could have used those tissues back when I read OotP! I don't know if you get diarrhoea per se with the orange and chocolate combination… but something happens. I really don't know – it wasn't well explained to me. Thank you for the review.

**CapriceAnn** **Hedican**-**Kocur**: I'm happy you enjoy the story:):) Thanks for the review!

**Daphne**: Oh you made me smile! Thank you very much for all the praise and that you enjoy the sequel as much as the original. Really, thanks. I'll not change it at all really… There may be a few things in light of OotP – cause now we really know what the Order of the Phoenix is…  but I digress – thanks for the review and taking time to read.

And for everyone who reviewed other chapters and/or TGTYEL: **Alej**, **ferahgo**, **Lillian*****Loves*****Lennon**, **kutelilangel**, **Heather**, **Fuunsaigi**, **Miya**-**chan**, **inu**-**lover**, **Luna**-**Elentari**, **Slytherin**-**fanatic**, **Lexie**. Thank you all so much!

Alright, I've got a quick question to everyone out there in Reader Land:

Do I make everyone too funny? I mean… the parents are mostly cool, nearly all the OC teachers are funny, and… generally – are too many of my characters cracking jokes? Cause I know that you "write what you know" – and I have a lot of humour in my life. There's not one person in my life that I talk to that doesn't make jokes, or at least try – lest they be funny or not. So I was just wondering if I wasn't… what's the term? Well, if my characters were too similar in their humour.

It's just been bothering me for a bit, so I'd like to get some feedback as to what you think about my characters. It'd be really appreciated, thanks! (And I **know** that they're not **all** funny ie. Troy, Snape, Mel's grandparents… etc, but still.)

I **should** have a chapter up in a couple of weeks. I don't work **too** much this week, so I'll have some time to write… I hope. Anywho – I hope that you **review** and help me with my writing with your comments and criticism! See you all in the next chapter!

Oh yes – and if you want to be added to my mailing list to know when I update, give me your email in a **review** and tell me that you'd like to be added!


	11. Sirius Sleeps Not In Pyjamas, But With M...

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from any Harry Potter book. If you don't recognize it: Hey It's mine!

Alright, since I forgot to do this last time (*rolls eyes*): Thank you Janna, for giving me the cooking class idea for Chapter 10. You truly are one of a kind.

Anywho – now that that's done ;) I've got this chapter up and I'm quite surprised I did.

Onto chapter eleven!

*     *     *

One might think that "Muggle Day" at Hogwarts would go smoothly. Students must wear muggle clothing in King's Cross or what other station they use to get to Platform 9 ¾ during the beginning of the school year and at the end of it. But surprisingly (and non – what with the whole 'Dark times' thing going on), not all the students dressed up for it. Slytherins, mostly, had worn their normal robes, and so did a handful from the other houses whom lacked school spirit.

Tuesday was better. As many of the students in Hogwarts were teenagers (starting at third year and going till they graduate), getting an extra ten minutes of sleep was greatly accepted. Half the girls and more than half the boys did not do anything to their hair that day, but just woke up, possibly brushed it, and then headed down to breakfast. Tuesday was, of course, Pyjama Day. Teachers dressed up (or down – depending on your view of things) and Dumbledore was seen at his seat in the Great Hall wearing his lurid purple gown spotted with bright yellow stars and silver moons. His cap draped halfway down his back and ended in a silver tassel. His fluffy purple slippers were continually glanced at during breakfast with high amusement.

One amusing story from that same morning was Sirius' choice of clothing. As previously guessed by some – Sirius slept not in pyjamas. Sirius slept not in a gown. Sirius slept not in much clothes.

Sirius slept in boxers.

Sirius slept in boxers with large Bludgers knocking into each other on a vibrant red background.

He, apparently, also slept with a small stuffed bunny (cream with a white tail and underside) by the name of Mr. Bunns. Whether it was his actually stuffed animal or he was dared to by his friends, no other student would ever know.

McGonagall, dressed in her nightgown of pale gold with a matching cap, had thrown a small fit. As McGonagall stated: "Pyjamas are clothes that are worn at night and cover more than half your body, Mr. Black."

But Sirius had rebuked with: "That wasn't in the fine print! Trust me, I read it all thoroughly. Never did it say what pyjamas were – so technically, I'm allowed to wear just this." He had barely refrained from bringing up, no matter how subtly, the prank on him and his friends last year. No doubt McGonagall wished to keep that in the back of her mind. Hopefully.

Later in the day, however, Sirius had put some pants, a t-shirt and morning robe over his 'pyjamas' once he realised that the November weather in Scotland did not permit boxer wearing outdoors for Care of Magical Creatures.

Half the school dreaded Wednesday. Teachers, it's safe to say, did not participate in this day at all – with the exception of a couple of the females. This day was where each house gained only a few points. Each female gladly wore slacks for the day and put little if no make-up on (although some girls dreaded a day without lipstick and mascara, many went without). The boys however… oh the boys. Although a good portion of the 'brave' Gryffindors put on lipstick, a couple went with the actual skirt and some let their girl friends put mascara and eye liner on them – still only a small amount of points were awarded to them. Sirius was (bribed into) wearing a stuffed bra the entire day and gladly reminded everyone who made fun of him what Thursday's day was. Mouths were shut after that with the thought of what Sirius Black would do to them if they kept up their jesting. James had worn a skirt and kept pulling it lower down as it would ride up every so slightly. Lily mocked him senseless when she'd see him sit uncomfortably during class or attempt and fail to sit with his legs together all day. Remus hadn't let anyone put _anything_ on him that day and neither had Peter. School spirit was one thing, and so was pride. Jen had wondered if he would have worn a headpiece of daises if they were in bloom for her to make. Everyone had sniggered and laughed when Sirius was caught adjusting his bra or stuffing it with more tissue. McGonagall had gotten tired of him playing with the thing and Adams couldn't help to laugh whenever he looked at Sirius during Advanced Muggle Studies. Ara, the only other Gryffindor who took that same class, had a ball with Sirius and kept offering tips to him whenever he'd get fed up with it. 

"They're always in the way!" He would complain.

"Well, cross your arms beneath them to pronounce them more… or overtop of them when you want people to leave you be." She told him, not once thinking how odd it was to be helping Sirius through this 'transitional faze' of his, as Gus had called it. "And when you want to slouch over a desk just sort of move like this – there you go, and they're out of your way."

"I have so much respect for you _right_ now." He said by the end of the day.

Thursday, however, had gone on remarkably four of the male Gryffindor seventh years. Although each of them were a tad upset about not having potions that day, they made it out alive – and with a few new enemies to boot. Booby traps were placed in corridors, along the railings of the moving staircases, in knights, atop statues and once and a while triggered once you stepped through a door to enter a classroom. Some students were dyed a completely trashy hobo-orange – head to toe, including the white of their eyes eyes, nails, clothes, and anything else that might have been a different colour. Other students wished their classmates a 'Happy and festive New Year to you, your dog and your mother's mother this fine apocalyptic day!' or 'Give your arse a kiss for me!' every five minutes, and never repeated it to the same person. Other pranks were not so well thought out and just included small spells to shoot at them as they passed certain areas of the castles. Although those were simple ones, more were affected, and most of the school was happy to have Friday come.

Friday, ah glorious Friday. It marked the last day of a week full of school spirit, cheer, happiness and a new perspective of what Hogwarts was all about. This simple day consisted of 'House Colour Day' and no student was seen not wearing the colours of their Hogwarts House. Beneath their black robes, students were permitted to wear any clothes (robes or other) that were of their pride of Hogwarts. Each Gryffindor was clad in red turtlenecks and shirts; Ravenclaws with vests and slacks of blue; Slytherin had many of its peoples with green robes beneath their Hogwarts' black ones; lastly the Hufflepuffs wore bright yellow shirts and jumpers.

The teachers wore the colours of their houses from their school time. McGonagall, Dumbledore and Lupin each dressed in their best scarlet robes with gold somewhere on them. And even Hagrid had a dyed red cloak while he tended the grounds. Flitwick, Beleoni (Arithmancy) and Pomfrey each wore blue and bronze robes. Estacle, and the Medical Magic teacher, Spencer, each wore deep green robes and trim of silver. Sprout, Trelawney and Phoenical wore yellow robes for the occasion, and Trelawney even dared to adorn herself with black beads around her thin neck. There were other teachers who wore the colours of their native schools proudly. Professor Gaizer, originally from Australia, wore deep purple robes etched with small designs in azure. Rah-Sün, with her schooling in Egypt, had many layered robes of thin material that seemed to fluctuate between gold and white. And lastly there was good old Adams. Although he had pride in his house, it didn't mean he had enjoyed the colours he was destined to wear that day. Although the navy blue was fine, he didn't care to wear anything with pink. Ara had, on every occasion she saw him, commented on the lack of his second colour.

"Oh but Professor – surely there wasn't just _one_ colour in your house at Beauxbatons?" She'd say. "Here, you may borrow this for the day." And then she'd hand him a pink carnation for him to put in the breast of his robes.

Every time he would politely decline and speed walk away, ignoring the queer looks and small laughs. He took it in stride and rolled his eyes every time she'd comment.

The points were totalled for complete school spirit for the week and Hufflepuff came on top. Loyalty _is_ one of their traits, after all. Gryffindor was second, with Ravenclaw beating Slytherin by only a handful of points.

The end of the Spirit Week was to be celebrated by a Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. The two teams were in a bit of a feud after last year's close call. Not only were the teams evenly matched in the previous year's game, but also their House's were off by 12 points. This match was sure to be fought with passionate competitiveness and well thought out plays.

"And Potter dives!" Remus commentated that bright, chilled Saturday afternoon, way up in the teacher's box. "Has he seen the Snitch? Ravenclaw's Gibson chases Potter through the Ravenclaw Chaser's formation! Oh and it was all a fake!" Cheering boomed from the Gryffindor stands as James succeeded in diverting Ravenclaw's chances in scoring. "Very clever of the Gryffindor Captain. Ravenclaw regroups down on the field and Potter's teammates congratulate him, still airborne."

"Good job, James." JJ commented, flying up beside his Captain. "Ravenclaw is certainly giving us a run for the trophy again…"

James nodded. "They're doing quite well." He agreed. "The score is low but they've been attacking Taylor on the goals the whole game. This game will probably depend on me catching the Snitch to win. I don't think we can keep the Quaffle long enough to top them adequately."

"We're trying, James, but they're quicker than we expected." Jen told him, breathing hard. "The game's been on for a couple hours already and we've only scored twice."

"Melissa, Sirius – keep those Bludgers coming." James said to his Beaters. Mel and Sirius nodded. "Break up as many plays as you can, intercept, and hit the Quaffle with a Bludger if you can."

"If we could get Yurt and Hunter off our backs – we'd do just that." Sirius said.

James nodded grimly. "Seems as though their early training has helped them." He turned to their new Keeper. "Taylor – don't be frightened of the Bludgers. Sirius or Mel will keep them from you so don't be afraid. I think Ravenclaw has seen that as your weakness and are hitting it hard. Janna has Sophie and Charlotte trained well, don't let their size fool you. They're fast and know how to handle the Quaffle." Taylor looked determined and nodded her head. "You're doing great for your second game, though – especially with Ravenclaw."

"Thanks." She said quietly with a blush.

"And Ravenclaw is dispersed and ready to continue the game!" Remus said into the microphone, alerting James and his team.

"Good luck everyone – and let's try our hardest." The team cheered and set out once again.

"And Gryffindor joins Ravenclaw in the centre of the pitch. Hooch tosses the Quaffle up and they're off once again! Black to Malter. Malter takes it straight down the pitch, tosses to Schmitt. Schmitt shoots – oh and it's blocked by Windbourne!"

The Ravenclaws were cheering on their Keeper, shouting her nickname: "_Go Garet – go Garet! Don't dare it when we've got Garet!_"

"I can't believe they made that up." Sirius commented quickly to Taylor as he hit a Bludger away from her as Ravenclaw's Chasers were coming their way.

"I preferred your poem from last year." Taylor said, still watching as Janna zoomed towards her with the Quaffle and other two Chasers by her side. Taylor shot up and blocked a shot from Janna only by seconds. The Gryffindors cheered her on and Sirius was off before he could shoot back a comment at her.

"Lovely save by Glascock, and Gryffindor is back in possession. Malter passes to Schmitt; Schmitt to Malter; Malter to Schmitt – and last minute pass to Black! Black shoots and she scores!" The Gryffindors were screaming and stomping their feet in the stands.

"_Get back! Get back!_" They cheered on a sixth year's conduction. "_Get back cause we have Black!_" They ended it with screaming cheers and waving of Gryffindor flags.

Jen was laughing on the field and told Sirius to remember that it was for her – not him. "You just wait…" He told her. "They'll be singing for me."

Remus was barely containing himself from joining the cheering for his girlfriend. "Excellent shot by Black. Score is 30 – 50 in favour of Ravenclaw. And Gibson spots the Snitch!"

James' head swivelled around and he saw Gibson chasing the golden ball across the field. With a loud swear, James sped off as fast as his broom would fly him. He leant flat against it and flew straight to Gibson.

"Gibson is closing in on the Snitch – and watch out! A Bludger shot by one of the Gryffindor Beaters catches him off guard!" James slowed down as the Snitch shot out of sight and Gibson swore.

"Where's my song?" Sirius asked Mel as they high-fived. "I told Jen I'd get a song and I damn well want one!"

"They weren't watching you Sirius – they were watching James and Kristopher." Mel told him as they flew off. "Don't do it for the glory, Sirius, do it for the game." She parted to chase a different Bludger and left him with his tongue sticking out.

The game continued for another half hour with both teams scoring once, respectively. The Keepers were being worked hard, but not as bad as Taylor. For her second game, she was doing more than her share of saving and took a minute to fix her hair that was falling out of its hold as the Gryffindor Chasers sped across the field.

"Bloody game's going to give me a heart attack." She said to James as he circled her goalposts.

"You're doing great, Taylor – keep it up. I'll try to get that Snitch soon." He said as he flew towards the middle of the field.

"On no – just take your time!" She yelled after him, getting a laugh from her Captain.

"Skeffington passes St. Clair, St. Clair to Skeffington. They're heading towards Glascock at record speed. Skeffington fakes, passes to Rosado. Rosado drops the Quaffle to St. Clair, she shoots low and it's saved! Gryffindor's new Keeper is certainly having her work cut out for her. Gryffindor back in possession…"

Sirius and Mel were having a hard time shaking Piotrek and Hunter. The two of them were sticking to the Bludgers like a Sticking charm and rarely let the Gryffindors get a hit in edgewise. Sirius was getting fed up and hit the Bludgers harder than he normally did when he was presented with the opportunity.

"Good hit from Black." Remus said as Sirius' latest hit caused Ravenclaw Beaters to stop their assault on the Gryffindor Chasers. "Gibson has spotted the Snitch once again!" Remus told the witches and wizards. "Potter is close behind him and gaining but Gibson is too close. Chasers and Beaters have stopped to watch, hopefully, the final race!"

James was slowly gaining on Gibson and was now head to tail with the fourth year's broomstick. Gibson reached out a hand and wasn't swayed by any Bludger shooting past him. He grasped the Golden Snitch, and the crowds cheered as he raised his hand in victory. James halted his broom right away and sighed, out of breath.

"Good game, Kristopher." He said loudly, over the yells and screams. He put out his hand and shook Gibson's hand.

"_Great_ game, James." The blond haired boy said to him before being engulfed by his teammates.

"And Ravenclaw wins the match: 40 – 210." Remus said over the microphone. "Next match, Slytherin versus Hufflepuff in March."

James flew down to the pitch and met his team near the Gryffindor goal posts. "Good game team." He said, patting a couple backs. "Great game – but now we train harder to beat Hufflepuff later in the year. We don't play them until May, so we have five months of practice ahead of us."

Janna came up to James and his team and stuck out her hand. "Good game, James, good game. You certainly had me doubting our chances of winning once or twice there." She said, green eyes twinkling and hair all a mess, escaping its elastic. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold. "But now I think a hot bath and party is in order."

James congratulated her and left with his team to the Gryffindor locker room. Lily, Remus, Peter, and Ara were all waiting outside once they were done changing.

"We nearly won." Ara said, ruffling up Sirius and James' hair. James didn't really need her help in that area, though. "That was a good hit earlier, Sirius, _I_ saw you hit it towards Gibson."

Sirius grinned. "Watching me were you, Arabella?"

She rolled her eyes and stated flatly: "Oh yes Sirius – you light up my life."

"I knew it…" He whispered to himself. "I'll make sure to get you an extra big present for your birthday then." He told her with a wink.

"Which is in a month." Jen said from behind them, Remus' arm circling her waist. They neared the school and began up the stone steps.

"Ooo – party then?" Sirius asked.

"If you're all so inclined to throw one." Ara said to them, entering the school after Lily and James.

James turned his head and grinned. "We just might be, Ara, we just might just be."

~     *     ~

Mel and Gus were walking through Hogwarts' corridors in early December. The first snowfall had come and gone, leaving nothing but hard ground behind and a crisp wind. It was just after lunch, and students were still leaving the Great Hall and heading to class. Mel, the other girls and Gus didn't have a class (the boys were in Divination) just yet. Gus had asked to take a walk, and Mel had agreed. They were somewhere on the fifth floor, eastern corridor. They were walking side by side, yet not holding hands, even in the chilled hallways of Hogwarts.

"So Mel…" Gus began, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Mel looked at him and stopped walking once they reached an archway. "Yes…?"

Gus gave a nervous laugh. "I knew this would be more difficult than I thought…"

Mel's ear perked up. She had an idea as to what he was talking about. She had thought about it too, if she was completely honest with herself. "And…"

Gus took a breath. "And… and well, what I want to say is-"

"You want to break up?" She asked him quietly. Gus gave a small nod. "You don't think the relationship is going very far, we've both changed over its course and aren't matching quite well…" She trailed off when she saw a small smile dawn on his lips.

"You noticed that too, did you?" He asked, his hazel eyes serious.

"Yea I did." She continued to speak quietly. "You're a lot different than when we first started going out." She told him. "And I don't really think we fit so well anymore."

Gus nodded. "Well, I must say that this is going over much more smoothly than I would have expected." There was an awkward silence where neither knew who should speak, and if they did, what they'd say. Do they part ways? Both go back to the Common Room or keep talking about things? Anything?

"Well, I'm going to go meet up with the other guys…" Gus said slowly, not sure whether she wanted him to leave, or stay and talk.

But she nodded. "I think I'm going to go back to Gryffindor Tower. I think I have an essay to read over for Ancient Runes."

"Good luck with that." He leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek, and Mel pulled him into a hug.

"We'll still be friends though, right?" She asked him, as they pulled apart.

"Of course." With that and a wave he turned and left down the corridor.

Mel turned and left the way they had come. Within ten minutes she was walking back into Gryffindor Common Room and saw a few students working on the tables, including Lily and Jen. "Hey." She said quietly, they looked up and smiled at her. "I'm going to go get my essay and come back down, alright?" They nodded and she left up the stairs to her dorm.

Inside she met Ara who was searching for her essay amongst the rest of her parchments.

"If either of you took it…" She said warningly to Bastet and Iphigenia. A soft call from Cupid made her look up. "Oh hello Mel, back so soon from your _talk_ with Gus?" She teased.

"Seems like it." She said, walking over to her bed and taking her parchment from her drawer that she made her 'homework to hand in this week' drawer.

"Is something wrong?" Ara asked, sensing her friend's melancholic behaviour.

"Mundungus and I broke up." She stated simply and quietly.

"Oh dear…" Ara said, forgetting about her essay and going to Mel. "How are you taking it?"

"Honestly?" Mel asked, finding her essay, closing the drawer and sitting on her bed. "Better than I thought I would… but in no means well."

Ara sat beside her friend. "Was it a shock to you?" She asked, a little surprised herself.

"Not really…" Mel said slowly, thinking about it. "I mean, we were spending less time together, and any time we did spend together felt more like routine than it did of our own free will. Kisses were more robotic and less passionate, and I think we lost some of that spark.

"It's an odd feeling, really. We spent the better part of a year together and now I just feel… odd without him. You know? I guess it's not settled yet or something. Maybe I'll need to wait out a few days before it sinks in."

"Did you love him?" Ara asked, remembering the poem Gus wrote for her last Valentines and how he had told her that he loved her.

Mel nodded slowly. "I think I did. Whether it was smouldering love at any point, I don't think so…"

"But you loved him?" Ara clarified.

Mel gave her a soft, wry smile. "I was 16, Ara. Everyone's allowed to fall in love at 16." There was sadness in her voice that Ara detected, but didn't push upon.

Ara had nothing to say to her last comment. Together they found Ara's essay and headed down to Lily and Jen. Mel briefly told them about Gus and her. They offered hugs and supportive words before they finished with their essays and headed to Ancient Runes.

~     *     ~

"So we have that essay to do for Professor Lupin," Peter listed, "a star chart for Gaizer for next Astronomy's class, a numerology assignment for Trelawney next week, and an essay about Exploding Fluid for Estacle by Friday." Peter stared at all the books in front of him. Sure, there were other assignments to be done, but these were the big ones that needed to be completed soon and required research and time.

"Well, I'm happy I didn't take Divination, then. One less to do from your list, Peter." Jen smiled.

"Yea, but we have an essay on Dragon Pox for Spencer by his next visit to the school." Ara told her, diminishing Jen's smile. Professor Spencer, PhD no longer taught a weekly class at Hogwarts, but visited on certain weekends to tutor students who wanted to know the simple spells and potions needed for quick healing. "Apparently there's a quick way to make the potion, and with simple ingredients if the pox is only in its early developments."

"Let's not forget Transfiguration." Lily added. "Big assignment there."

Sirius groaned. "Why do they pile so much work before the holidays?" He asked, dropping his quill.

"Sirius, it's only the sixth of December." Remus stated. "Holidays are still a couple weeks away."

"Does it really sound like I care?" Sirius asked him. Jen swatted his arm and Remus ignored him. Sirius looked around, seemingly looking for someone. "Lily – Lily my love, how much would you just _love_ to do my star chart for Astronomy?"

Lily raised the corners of her eyebrows. "Certainly you're not asking the Head Girl to cheat for you?"

"Cheating is such a strong word-"

"And the correct one. No Sirius – you will do your own work," She said to him, than looked to the others, "and none of you will do it for him either."

Sirius' mouth dropped. "You can't do that!"

"I can and did." Lily replied, going back to her own work on a table before a window. It was nighttime and the moon was at three-quarters with stars shining all around it in the clear sky.

"James, she can't-"

"Padfoot," James said slowly, "just do the work." He gave a small laugh when Sirius was at a loss for words. "Just go to the Astronomy tower to finish it, if you want. I don't think there's a class tonight and the sky is clear."

"It's cold-"

"Bring a blanket."

"And near curfew-"

"I'll come with you and say you're under my supervision."

"Oh Thongs – you're just being cruel now." Sirius said in a huff. "Plus, there's an bird at the window with a letter and it might be for me." This sentence caused all the friends to look at the window.

"Oh my God." Lily paled. "This is not happening, this is not happening, this is not happening…" But it was. She reached behind her and unlatched the window. It swung open in the wind, and the black raven was nearly knocked off. With an indignant screech, the bird dropped the letter inside the Common Room without entering and flew off. Lily bent down and grabbed the letter from under her table. "I don't want to see what it reads…" She muttered, and was well aware of her friend's eyes on her.

"Just burn it Lily." Jen said, seeing her friend's discomfort.

"Bring it right to Dumbledore before you read it." Remus interjected from beside his girlfriend.

"Write back to the bastard and tell him to piss off." Ara said hotly, glaring at the parchment in Lily's hands.

"I agree with Remus, Lily." Mel said quietly. "Dumbledore would want to know…"

Lily was staring at the letter defeat. She hadn't wanted this to start again. Somewhere in the back of her head, Lily naively thought that maybe one day Voldemort would wake up, repent for his sins, and then let the Ministry throw him into Azkaban… or maybe St. Mungo's. Although she knew it would never happen, the thought still came to her once and a while. With a swallow, Lily stood and packed up her bag. "I'm going to Dumbledore." She said quietly, picked up her bag and brought it to her room. When she went back into the Common Room, James was packed up and ready to go with her, Jen by his side.

"We decided that you should have some company." James said softly, but with a steel glint to his blue eyes.

With unspoken gratitude, Lily left with her best friend and boyfriend from the warmth of Gryffindor Tower to the cool halls of Hogwarts.

*     *     *

This chapter is a few hundred words less than my minimum… but I _really_ don't feel like adding more, and I can easily end it here. *sighs* I really didn't want to ever go back on my rules, but I just don't want to – period. I'm sure none of you care, either way. ;)

So it's already wintertime at Hogwarts… and about time I do a Quidditch game, eh? Right then – **review** and tell me what you thought of this chapter: what you liked, didn't like, hated, loved, etc. I love **review**s that tell me all that :) I love all my **review**s, actually…

_Lily Smith_: Well, we didn't actually _see_ him dressed again… but I think we got the general picture, eh? Thanks for the review!

_penpunk_: I never mind long reviews :) And yours, my friend, keep getting longer! Thanks for your opinions on my humour question :) Thank you so much for the review!

_Lillian*Loves*Lennon_: Ok – I won't tell anyone but myself (over and over again). … Do you actually watch the Home Shopping Network? The only time I've seen it is when I flip, and they only ever sell jewellery. Thanks for the review!

_Star_: Thanks for the review!

_kerry_: Right… right you want to be in more chapters, eh? Um… sorry about this one. Barely any inserts were in this one, actually… Oh the key points – how I love you! Thanks for the review!

_mystikalolo_: lol – I like your hint. I don't think I've gotten it from the other two thousand people who've told me about the likely pairing of Ara and Sirius. Mind running it by me once again ;););) You think Lily's different from TGTYEL, or the first chapter of IJTL? I'd like you to explain it a bit more, but I think I get the gist of it. She probably is, what with the things that had happened to her and… stuff happening in her life. Thanks for the review!

_Lexie_: lol!! You want more "saucy stuff" with James and Lily, eh? Well, in time it might come – in time. But Remus and Jen are a special couple *cheeky grin* Thanks for the review!

_jasmine Dark Angel_: lol – you like the 'Reader Land' thing, eh? I thought it was cute. Thanks for the comment and for the review.

_Daphne_: Imagine accidentally eating a blood lollipop and thinking it was cherry? _Ewww…_ You're a cheerleader? (*_chants_ in head* _I will not stereotype, I will not stereotype, I will not stereotype…_) But you write good reviews – proper grammar and correct spelling – so that makes me doubt many stereotypes! Mushy people are fun :) Guess you liked chapter two of IJTL, eh? Thanks for the review!

_TheSilverLady_: lol – thanks for the comment on the humour thing. And thanks for the review!

_oobergoober_: One teaser per person who asks ;) No, Mr. Potter never mentioned anything about going into hiding. If you think of it – what Auror would go into hiding?! No one qualified to fight the war would hide himself or herself. Thanks for the review!

_Fuunsaigi_: Mmm – icing. Good stuff, it is. Thanks for the review!

_nerdypurdy_: I've gotten so many comments about being serious, but light-hearted as well. That's good to know. Oh no – in the stars is it? Well, Trelawney – I'd sure I updated this weekend! Thanks for the review!

_Vega Black_: Thanks for your comments:) *rolls eyes* I think I'll wait even _longer_ to get Sirius and Ara together. I'm still not completely sold on that couple, so we'll see what happens. ;) Thanks for the review!

_Luna Athena Moon_: I really don't know if I'd call Jen _naughty_, per se. She had no idea that was she said was so… suggestive. We can blame it on Remus' dirty mind ;) We can blame it on him because it's so much easier that way… Thanks for the review!

_running out of ink_: You know I've always thought of that? How _do_ people at boarding schools in general stand each other? You explained yourself just fine with the 'the older you are, the more mature reading material you want' thing. I got you just fine and I agree. I don't know why one of the previous chapters seemed so short. Every time I read it, I kept thinking I was missing a thousand words or something… Thanks for the long review!

_Silmarien_: Thanks for the good lengthy review and all the comments on everything. Yea, my thoughts are that they're having too much fun sometimes… but really – when I said that there was a lot of humour in my life, there is. So it's different for me to write about something bad and not have at least one joke in it somewhere. It's weird, but I can't _stand_ not being happy. Remember in TGTYEL there were a few chapters of sadness? I could barely take it anymore so I finished it off quickly. Quicker than I probably should have, story wise, but that's just me – as you said. And I can't _believe_ you actually wore matching outfits. I would have laughed myself silly if I saw your family. How could you let your mum do that to you? You have my pity.

_Through Darkness_: Well, I _am_ a Canadian author, and I _do_ go to a lot of hockey games… but I don't support the Montreal Canadians. Glad they have Billy Joel? Hell – I'm ecstatic they had the Jackson Five! ;) Thanks for the review!

_WindAndFireQueen_: Do you like how I used your 'trashy hobo-orange' thing in here? I just love that term so much. Ew… teacher and student relations? That's so wrong on so many levels… *snorts* Bit of a hypocrite, aren't I? But at least _mine's_ understandable. Oh thank you – what touch do I put on Romulus? Other than his "college boy" attitude? I like your e-mail address, by the way. Thanks for the review!

_Trish_: Well thank you for reviewing after all this time of reading! I'd love read from you again!

_Luna-Elentari_: One of your friends is in an Arabella position? She flirts with her teacher? God… there were some girls at my school who'd do that… I think everyone likes the Jen/Remus paring. It wasn't written in the books at the beginning when I started… but then I spontaneously made them kiss while visiting Donna (a shock even to myself) and now they're nearly everyone's favourite couple! Thanks for the fun review!

_Spider Fairyz_: Did I update fast enough for you? ;)

_Lyz_: Aw, you cried? I was shocked so many people did. ;) Thanks for the review!

_Heather_: lol – I have this thing for Romulus too. Too bad he's going to die… kidding! I'm only kidding!! Lmao – that was a complete joke, by the way. Complete. I don't have a future for him yet. Hm… should get cracking on that. Hm- if I give Romulus a girl at any point… would you like her name to be Heather? *raises eyebrow* Oh yes – the wheels in my head are turning (and oddly enough, one of them is squeaking…) Thanks for the review!

_feragho_: I'll just leave it at feragho for now! Sorry about not putting you in again, but you know… I didn't really find a place… I _could_ have – but then it'd been an _obvious_ last minute insert and we don't want that, do we? And I _did_ put in Quidditch – did you enjoy it? A lot more action in this one than the other one I wrote, eh? You didn't know that Jen was my creation? Yup – she is, along with half the teachers, Mel, Romulus, Troy and a bucket full of others! All my happy OC's :) What do you mean James is a sugar addict? I take two sugars in my tea. Sometimes 2.5 – depending on mug size or the strength of the tea. Thanks for the review!

_SquirtCrsh_: Yes, yes. I have the whole possible Ara/Sirius thing in my head if I decide to put it to use. Lots of possibilities with those two… so many ways to do things. Can't decide. Thanks for the review!

_Padfoot101_: I don't know how many laughs there were in this chapter… less than normal, I'd say – but I hope there were some. Thanks for the review!

_LadySiri_: Oh I know – there can be so many e-mails sometimes that it just drives me crazy. Thanks for the review!

_Melissa_: Aw… I wish I could have read the other review! That's why – with how ff.net loves to mess up – when I write long reviews or short, good ones – I copy them in case it doesn't let me submit it. Better safe than sorry, I say. Thanks for the review!

_~sundust~_: Well, I wouldn't really say it was the best chapter. I'm not the proudest of it, but it works. On your birthday - how cool is that? How old are you now? Don't worry – I won't let the boys touch my gift. ;) Thanks for the review!

_She shoots, She scores_: Wow Janna – you rock! And I gave you your little thingie up top. I hope you enjoyed it ;)

_MandaB_: Yes… them chiggers are awfully sneaky… Hm – no jokes in the middle of a eulogy? Well… there goes my _favourite_ idea yet! ;) Thanks for the review!

_Braney_: _Everyone_ says 'dun dun dun'. Lol – well, we can just say you're special. Thanks for the review!

_Alej_: Ew, cleaning time. That reminds me… I should clean my room. Thanks for the review!

_Beaver Buddy_: Hehehe – I have this love for McGonagall's humour. She's just so fun. *snorts* Who's going to die next? *shrugs innocently* Whatever makes you ask that? Thanks for the review!

_Lexie_: Thank you very much for the review!

_Bic Papermate_: And I hope you liked Spirit Week! Thanks for the review!

Now for people who **review**ed other chapters or TGTYEL: _nerdypurdy, Hazen, Moe23, Bic Papermate, Alej, lexie,_ and_ Katie Bell_. Thanks everyone!

I'd like to thank everyone who answered my little question from the previous chapter. Thanks for your input, guys :) and I look forward to what you have to say this time around, and I'll see you all in two weeks!


	12. Of Bricks And Steel Drums

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from _any_ Harry Potter book. If you don't recognize it: Hey it's mine!**

Sorry about the wait, but the whole power outage thing sort of postponed everything.

This chapter is quite long, and I highly enjoyed writing it. So please take the time to **review** and tell me what you think.

*     *     *

The trek to Dumbledore's office seemed to take forever in Lily's mind. Every time they passed a painting that smiled at them, Lily swore that they were mocking her. 'Look at us in our pretty little frames where no one can hurt us… No one kills and sends us letters. Evil? There's no evil here. You're all alone Lily – no one knows what you're going through…' Her hand ached to grab her wand and incinerate the lot of them. The only thing that stopped her was the practical side of Lily: _with the stress on your mind, once you start shooting curses, you probably won't stop unless every painting is in blaze._ And then she'd reason with herself that doing so would be a one-way trip to St. Mungo's Janus Thickey Ward. Jen had once told her, back in fifth year, that that's where the permanent residents stay. It was on the Spell Damage floor, but Lily was sure she'd fit in nicely with a pyrotechnic attitude to all moving portraits.

With her mind still on how she'd carry on while stuck in a white gown in a padded room (although she guessed they didn't have padded rooms in a magical hospital, but never being there, her muggle thoughts supplemented her image of a mental institution) in the closed ward, she never noticed that they reached the gargoyle.

Nothing was really as it seemed to her. All her thoughts were a blur and every sound she heard seemed to echo off the inner walls of her head and go back out without processing. A loud rumbling, soundings of stone on stone, made Lily shiver. Every movement slowed in her eyes. A hand, must have been James', reached out and held hers. Her eyes watched it move… but did it move? The trail of which it travelled etched itself in her mind, causing her to blink her eyes hard to rid herself of it.  Things didn't seem right…

The voices she heard, one male and one female, sounded distant, and they fluctuated from strong to soft… and sometimes they cut out entirely and she'd shake her head as if to rid her ears of fluff.

"_Lilleee_…" One of the voices called to her. She felt her body move backwards, and stop abruptly. There was a grip around her waist that she tried to place. The voice came louder and stronger. "_Lily!_" It rang in her head this time, and Lily clamped her hands over her ears, trying to stop her head from vibrating with the sound. "_Get… Jen go… Pomfrey…_" Lily wanted to ask the voice to stop shouting; it hurt her head. Maybe if she shut it out? She heard a rush of sound and figured a huge gust of wind whipped by her and pushed her to the ground. Wasn't she in the school? No… she was in St. Mungo's… then where did the wind come from? Maybe she was in the Forbidden Forest. Her eyes stung… they were filling with tears. That voice came back and burned its sound inside Lily's head. "_Wake – come – Lillllleeeeee…_"

The voice ceased to make sound, and Lily ceased to hear a thing. No more throbbing voice pitch, no more rushing wind… All the light blinding her vision through salty tears slowly shadowed. The edges of her peripheral vision closed in with blackness until the light was completely shut out.

With a small intake of air, Lily went limp in James' arms.

It was raining. She could hear the rain pound on the roof. Each drop hit painfully and each drop hit the shingles with a resounding _boom_. The droplets seemed of brick, and the shingles of a steel drum. She could imagine the looks of it… many bricks falling from the sky, pounding on steel drums that surrounded her head. She was helpless to stop it. _Please leave me be…_

It was all too loud. Too much noise… too much.

Lily stopped hearing the sounds once again.

The voices again. Voices… that one that called to her before. It was talking slowly – almost agonizingly slow. What was it saying? Another voice… soft and calm. The first voice shouted…

Lily's muscles in her forehead twitched and cause a frown for only a few seconds. That voice was loud. She wanted to shut it out, make it go away… tell it to be quiet. _Hush the voice…_The voices stopped and Lily relaxed her ears; the frown on her forehead smoothing.

Whispers… breath tickling her ear. It was the first voice again, soft this time. Lily wanted to see the voice… watch the sound waves as they flowed through her ear canal; bounced off her eardrum… the steel drums were gone. She turned her head inches towards the voice.

"_Oh…kay…? Lovvvve…_"

What was it saying to her? The waves of sound rippled through her body, twitching every muscle into awareness. She gasped in a deep breath of air. It was cold in her lungs and down her throat.

Light. Bright light burned through her eyes and processed in her head. Why was it so white?

Was she in St. Mungo's?

"_Awake… Lilllleeee…_"

Lily fell into a deep sleep, that first voice talking to her, and a caring touch on the side of her cheek.

Silence. There was no sound. She strained her ears to hear something… anything.

Nothing.

Lily moved in her bed. _Ah, a rustle…_ Her pillow made sound against her ear, the stark material rubbed against her cheek. A trickling repeated in her ear while she moved her head: her hair rubbing against the pillow. She was in a bed.

Darkness. There was no light. No light like before… this was much better.

Fluttering the muscles in her eyelids, Lily tried to open them. They were sealed shut. Weak, she moved an arm to them and flimsily rubbed. She worked until her arm couldn't support itself and let it drop in front of her. It hit something hard… but with soft wisps atop…

"_Lily?_"

The voice!

Lily opened her dry, chapped lips and tried out her voice. "Ah… ah- I…"

"_Sh…_ Sh," The voice was getting clearer. "Have… water, Lily."

_I'm not a water lily…_ Wanting to smack the voice, she reached a hand out. It held onto her. Soft lips kissed her fingers.

"Do… want some… water, Lily?" The familiar voice asked, Lily's head still not hearing full sentences.

Lily, now understanding what it meant, nodded. The hand gently laid hers down and lifted her head to face upwards. A cool glass was placed against her lips and tipped slowly. The cool liquid smoothed down her dry mouth and chilled her parched throat.

"Be careful." Another voice said. This one was different. Female.

Surprised at the addition of another sound, Lily choked on the water going down her throat, leaning over the bed and coughing. Her coughs were deep and stung the back of her throat.

"James!" She heard the voice scold. A hand, a different hand from the ones holding her, rubbed her back. "It's ok Lily, I'm here."

Lily's coughing ceased and she cracked an eye open. They were watering with all the sore coughs and now were free to examine the area she was in. It was quite dark in there, only a candle beside the bed caused Lily to squint.

"Hey love." Lily looked to the one holding her up and saw James' face slowly focus.

"Jay…" Was all she could rasp out, not being able to speak his full name. She reached for the glass, but the other pair of hands grabbed it for her.

"I'll help you, Lily." It was Jen. The black haired witch in her nightclothes tipped the cup to Lily's lips. When Lily drank a few gulps greedily, Jen spoke again, "See James? That's how you do it."

Lily wasn't about to burst her bubble.

"How are you feeling?" James asked, helping her settle back in the bed with its starched sheets.

"I…" How _was_ she feeling? There was a dull throb in her head from all the coughing, and her throat still felt sore. "Not too horribly bad." She decided out loud with a rasp to her voice. "Why am I in St Mungo's?" Lily said.

"St. Mungo's?" Jen and James repeated.

"And who was playing the steel drums?" _That_ was very confusing…

"Lily you're at Hogwarts," Jen said unsurely, "and I'm sure Madam Pomfrey would have executed anyone who attempted to play steel drums within a kilometre from the Hospital Wing."

"Then what was all the banging?" Lily asked, working her mind to think back. It couldn't have been the rain…

"It snowed and hailed yesterday, if that's what you're talking about…" James said slowly, looking to Jen once who nodded.

Lily breathed in deeply. She was at Hogwarts and there were no steel drums. Well that was good news. "Why am I here?" She asked. And wasn't it bright and sunny before?

She watched Jen and James share a look in the dim candlelight. "You don't remember?" James asked while Jen stifled a yawn.

"I wouldn't have asked." Lily said tiredly. The pillow seemed to be getting softer, the bed forming to her body more.

"You blacked out, Lily." James told her. She what? "Right in front of Dumbledore's office. Neither Jen nor I know why… we were walking, stopped and you didn't move when the gargoyle opened…"

"And then you had this vacant stare," Jen continued, "and had to lean against the wall." Lily looked at her with a small frown. "You grabbed your ears and fell to the ground. I ran to get the nurse."

"You were crying, Lily." James said sadly. "And then you just… blacked out in my arms."

"Do you remember any of it?" Jen asked, perching herself on the side of Lily's bed.

"No." Lily answered truthfully, shaking her head slowly.

"Why did you ask about St. Mungo's and steel drums?" James questioned.

Lily shrugged. "That's what I woke up knowing… but I don't know why. I thought I was in St. Mungo's… and steel drums were playing before." She paused and neither of her friends said anything. "How long have I been here?"

"This is your second night." James said, leaning over and kissing her forehead. "Dumbledore came soon after we got you in here and was back yesterday afternoon to check on you."

"You really didn't have to raise your voice with him." Jen said in a motherly voice. "The man just wanted you to get some sleep-"

"You didn't sleep?" Lily broke in, looking at James. "Why not?"

"I wanted to be awake when you woke." He answered his girlfriend simply. "Although that didn't work out too well in the end." He smiled at her. "Thank you for waking me up."

Jen snorted. "By whacking the git in the head. Good going." Jen nudged Lily's knee. "I've been wanting to do that for the past couple of days."

"I handed in your essay for potions today." James told Lily. "But it's nearly three am," He said, looking at his watch in the candlelight, "so I guess that was yesterday."

"We should let Lily get some sleep then." Jen said in finality, sparing a quick glance behind her to the nurse's quarters. "This Pomfrey witch is hardcore. Nearly walloped James when he spoke too loudly." Jen chuckled.

"What do you mean 'nearly'? I'll have those scars for life." James said in a mock whimper.

Lily smiled at him and reached up to give him a kiss. James, seeing her goal, met her halfway to save her energy. "I'll go to sleep then. You two can go back to your dorms-" She was met with indignant scoffs.

"Not bloody likely." Jen said.

Lily digressed and the three of them fell back to sleep, letting the candle burn. James rested his head in his arms on the bed like he was prior to waking and Jen reclined in her seat with her legs propped on the bed.

Her body wobbled. What was that? Something shook her bed… More voices.

"- s_leep! Don't scare…like that -  dumbass…_"

Lily unconsciously smiled. Her friends were probably there to visit her. Where was she…? Ah right – not in St. Mungo's… would there be steel drums today?

Right, James had told her that it hailed. There were no steel drums.

"Bloody things…" Lily mumbled in her sleep. She felt a pressure on her shoulder, and then her body shake again. A groan escaped her throat, and caused her to cough once.

"Sirius let her sleep if she wants to sleep." A voice admonished the Lily-waking boy.

"It's near dinner on a Saturday." Sirius replied, "Not even _I_ sleep in that late."

"We told James-"

"James?" The name started out as a whisper, but Lily's voice cracked as it broke through. She opened a bleary eye and squinted at the figures before her.

"Good afternoon, Lily." Remus said pleasantly from her left, as if seeing her wake was a normal routine that he relished in.

She turned her head. "Hey-" She cleared her throat to rid herself of the phlegm. "Hey Remus…"

"Did you dream of me all those long, sensual nights?" Sirius asked suavely from her other side.

Lily, turning to face him, opened her mouth to reply but instead yawned.

Ara, beside Remus, snorted. "Does that answer your question?"

"Do those romantic dreams of me tire you out, Lily my love?" Sirius asked, unhinged by Ara's scepticism or the other's eye rolls.

"Sirius," Lily said with a sigh, "dealing with you on a regular basis tires me out…"

The other four burst out laughing. "She got you there." Mel commented with a nudge of Sirius' arm.

"And she's absolutely right." Peter said, happy that Mel was between him and Sirius' head swatting hand.

"You just wait," Sirius said with great self-assurance, patting Lily's head, "you won't be able to refuse my manly body much longer. Soon the sexual attraction will be too much and you'll jump me when I least expect it." He gave her a roguish wink.

"Yes, that and your modesty." Ara said dryly. "You're absolutely _swimming_ in it."

"When can I get out of here?" Lily asked before an argument broke out, whether jokingly or not.

"When you're well enough." Said a professional voice a few beds away. Madam Pomfrey, the new nurse, came bustling over. "Alright, alright – you may all leave now, you've said hello. Miss Evans has to be checked up."

Seemingly having learned from previous times, the five said their goodbyes and left Lily in Pomfrey's hands.

"Now dear, is anything aching?" The aging nurse asked, moving her wand over Lily's limbs.

"Nothing really…" Lily trailed off once the nurse aligned the tip of her wand with Lily's right eye. She now understood what people meant when they spoke of the ball of fear in your gut once a wand was turned on you. The sight of the circular wand tip only inches from her eye caused her mouth to shut.

Pomfrey lit her wand and shone it in the green eyes before her until satisfied. "Well my dear, I see nothing wrong here." She said with expertise. "You caught up on a lot of sleep these past couple of days, but I'm afraid it's not enough."

"Pardon?" Lily asked with a frown.

"Well it's obvious dear." Pomfrey said a tad crisply. "You were working yourself on little sleep and your system couldn't take it."

"Oh…" Lily said softly. Well she hadn't been sleeping great lately, but she doubted that fainting was the cause of just that. She felt it had to do more with why she was on her way to Dumbledore's office than with the walk there. "What day is it?" Lily remembered James saying something about it being two days from Dumbledore's office… or was it now three?

"Saturday." Madam Pomfrey answered her, about to leave. When she saw Lily still looked confused, she elaborated. "The eighth of December."

Lily nodded her head and Pomfrey left her be for the moment to change out of her hospital gown. Lily mulled over her thoughts. Something was important about that day or one near it… The frown on her face deepened as she tried to sort through the clutter that was her head.

Pomfrey came back with a potion for Lily to take that evening. "A sleeping potion." She said, "Lighter than the Dreamless Sleep, but it will ensure a good rest."

When Lily thanked her, her eyes widened. She wanted to slap herself. "Oh crap." She whispered to no one.

"Something a matter, Miss Evans?" Pomfrey asked, leading her to the doors.

"I – I just remembered something I had to do." Lily answered her. Promising Pomfrey not to work herself too hard, Lily began running once the nurse shut the Infirmary doors. When she reached the middle of her first staircase, she realised that running was a stupid move. She held onto a railing and tried to catch her breath and stop her spinning head. She took a few deep breaths and decided to sit for a moment.

She heard footsteps coming down the stairs from behind her, and she tried to stand quickly. That too, was a bad idea. She swayed momentarily and gripped on the banister and potion bottle harder.

"You alright there, Evans?" A loud voice called to her.

Lily shut her eyes and nodded, hoping they'd see. "Yes, thank you, I'm fine."

Keaira Blair and her friend, Juniper Buschelle, made their way to her. True to the pact Juniper agreed on aboard the Hogwarts Express last summer, there were no hard feelings between the Gryffindor and Slytherin for Lily's Head title.

"You don't look too fine." Juniper said, her eyebrows in a frown. "You look like you're going to be sick…"

And that's just how Lily felt. She really shouldn't have run after sleeping for nearly two days straight. "No I'll be alright, you two just… move along."

"There's the Gryffindor stubbornness we've all come to know." Keaira said with a smirk. "You need help getting back to your Common Room before you're sick?"

"I'm not going to be sick." Lily said, a tad agitated by them staying there.

But Keaira's sarcastic reply was drowned out by Lily becoming violently sick on the steps. The two Slytherins took one step backwards, up the steps. They shared a look and hesitantly went forward once Lily was done.

"We might as well help you anyways." Keaira said with a sigh. "Although I said we'd help you _before_ you were sick, not after…"

Both girls took an arm and supported her up the rest of the stairs (not before Juniper cleaned up, though). There weren't many students out as dinner was beginning, so they ran only into the Grey Lady who suggested a few books Lily could look upon.

"Great help, she was." Juniper chuckled as they walked down a hall. Neither of the girls held onto Lily, as she insisted she could walk on her own, but they stood shoulder to shoulder, in case the Gryffindor needed them. "What floor is the Gryffindor Common Room on?"

With a groan, Lily mumbled. "Seventh floor."

The two girls by her side each sighed. "And it's near the south, hm?" Keaira stated, closing her ice blue eyes for a moment. "And we're only on the fourth floor." They heard some whistling up ahead and the three seventh years looked up.

James came into view from around a corner and his whistling stopped abruptly. "What's going on here?" He asked, walking faster to get to his girlfriend.

Lily was sure it would be odd from his view, even without knowing how sick she must have looked.

James walked beside Lily once the two girls stepped away. "You're lass here should be taken to the Hospital Wing." Keaira said in a tone that suggested Lily was now his responsibility.

"She was just there." He told her, wrapping an arm behind Lily's shoulders, keeping his hand firmly trained on her ribs. "Did you over-exert yourself, Lily?"

Lily nodded mutely, not wanting to tell him why. It would sound stupid now…

"Why?" James asked. Keiara and Juniper bid them goodbye and left for dinner. Lily weakly waved them off and James thanked them. "Why, Lily?" He repeated.

Lily shook her head. "Never mind that."

"Tell me." James said softly, guiding her up the next flight of stairs. He nodded to a couple of paintings that said hello to them.

"It was Ara's birthday yesterday." Lily said quietly.

James gave her a look that could only be described as incredulous. "And you thought that if you ran fast enough, you'd run back in time to yesterday and be there for it?"

"No." Lily said even quieter.

"Why not? Sirius did." James said simply. "I believe he ran from his room at home, into his backyard, ended up in the forest. He hit that tree pretty hard…"

Lily was trying her hardest not to laugh. She didn't want to be sick again. "The poor dear." She said, unable to think of anything else that would suffice.

"Didn't help that I made a bet with him that he couldn't run fast enough to go back in time." James finished, successfully getting Lily's mind off of her troubles and sickness. "He owed me a galleon after that, and five year-olds don't have access to that much money."

With a worried face, Lily asked, "He didn't take it from his parents, did he?"

James chuckled. "No, but Jen sure did wonder where those eight Sickles of hers disappeared to…"

With just two more floors to go, Lily and James kept their pace at a stroll. James consciously kept her mind off of everything that happened to her in the past few days, and told her about Ara's 'party'.

"Well, it really wasn't anything horribly exciting." James told her, shrugging and causing Lily's arm to move with it as he still supported her. "Just a few male strippers. They came when the noise was too high, dressed as Aurors. They had this whole routine where they told us to keep the music down and then they summoned the muggle disco balls…" Lily was rolling her eyes and chuckling. "I've never seen Ara so drunk, now that I think of it…" James added thoughtfully. "Or the first-years for that matter."

Lily lightly smacked his arm. "Thank you." She said when they finally made it to the seventh floor, only a hallway away from the Fat Lady. "For keeping me entertained."

"What?" James said with a smile. "It's the truth."

"Uh huh…" Lily said sarcastically, "and I'm sure the stripper-Aurors were from Crackland where they're 'High on Life!', eh?"

James burst out laughing and nodded. When they reached the Fat Lady, he had to take a minute to calm himself before saying the password. Lily tried, but it had been changed while she was gone. James got her up into her dorm and into bed for a lie down.

"I miss Psyche sleeping above my bed…" Lily said tiredly as James tucked her in. "But at least she's letting me touch her again." Lily said happily, punctuated with a yawn.

"She wasn't too happy with having her babies taken away, that's for sure." James said with soft smile as Lily's eyes drooped. "I'll bring you back some dinner when I'm done. Do you want me to wake you?"

Lily nodded, her eyes closed. Her breathing slowed and she was fast asleep.

~     *     ~

_Jennifer and Sirius,_

_I haven't heard from your father for a few days. As of the past summer, he's written to me everyday while he's gone on assignments; but I haven't received any._

_Has he written to either/both of you?_

_I'm getting worried, but try not to as his past letters always told me not to and that this might happen if it was essential that he not send out a letter._

_But it's been three days…_

_Anyways, how are your studies doing? I hope just that – studying. I miss you both, and can't wait for you two and your father to come home for Christmas. We'll be having an Augurey over the holidays, so try not to mind its constant moaning at the snowfall._

_Jen: Tell Remus I say hi and give him a kiss (on the cheek, young lady) from me._

_Sirius: Please, please be good._

_Love you both,_

Mum 

Sirius and Jen looked at each other after reading their joint letter at the Gryffindor table the next morning. Jen quickly gave Remus a peck on the cheek and went back to read some of the letter over.

"Father's not written in a few days…" She said worriedly, biting her lip.

"He's fine." Sirius said with a wave of his hand, munching on some bacon. "No one really knows, except for the guys he works with, what he does exactly, so we don't know that he's in any immediate danger." But inside Sirius was worried. What if he was in danger? What if something happened to him? What if they got a letter from the Ministry or one of his father's partners? What if – Sirius shook his head. All the what ifs where beginning to confuse him and slowly dampen his spirits.

Sirius didn't like to have his spirits dampened.

Lily had jumped Ara in a hug that morning (as she was fast asleep and hit James in the face "accidentally" when he tried to wake her up the night before) and handed her a birthday present and card with a hastily scribbled 'belated' on it. Ara was now the first of them to be considered legal in the Wizarding World.

Unlike what James had said, the guys had just sneaked down to the kitchen for some éclairs, ice cream and pie (there was no cake) for her eighteenth birthday party. The Ministry was currently considering lowering the legal age to seventeen, but the debate had been going on for nearly five years that teenagers didn't give up hope when they neared the age. The party consisted of her friends giving her her gifts, and eating some junk food. There wasn't much rejoicing as Lily was in the Hospital Wing and had gotten another letter (supposedly) from Voldemort.

Today she was scheduled, so to say, to see the Headmaster after breakfast. It was Sunday, so it didn't conflict with classes at all.

Sirius noted that she was eating quite hungrily that morning. As did James. "You don't want to be sick again, love." He said softly to her.

With her mouth full, Lily put one finger up, telling him to wait a minute. She swallowed and took a gulp of pumpkin juice. "I haven't eaten for a couple of days," She told him, "I'm going to put as much food in my stomach as I can."

"And then go running for a while, right Lily?" Sirius joked, getting a kick in the leg from James.

"Then maybe I can try and go back in time and hit a tree while I'm at it." Lily said with a humoured glare at the grey-eyed boy.

All the humour drained from Sirius' face. "You told her that?" He yelled at James. "You bloody git – you weren't supposed to tell anyone!"

Remus and Jen were chuckling beside him, and Mel across from him. "Actually, I told all of them too." James said, pointing to the friends around them. Ara and Peter were laughing louder than the rest. "And I don't remember making a promise."

"Yes you do." Sirius said, pointing at James with his fork. "We did that thing there? With the spit in the hands because we saw some muggles do it."

Realization dawned on James' face. But then he grinned. "But that wasn't for _that_." He said cheekily. "It was for the time we were at the park and you wrote 'I'm a snake' on your-" But the other's never found out what exactly he wrote on.

Sirius, surprisingly, jumped across the table and tackled James to the floor with amazing agility. "We said we'd never speak of it for a reason James!" He hissed over a sprawled James.

James had nothing but humour in his eyes once the shock disappeared.

"Black! What are you doing?" McGonagall yelled, striding betweeen the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables where the two best friends were. "In the middle of breakfast, tackling the Head Boy, honestly…" She reached them and sighed. "That will have to be ten points from Gryffindor and a detention for you Black."

"Oh that's not really needed, Professor." James said as Sirius helped him up, gripping harder than usual on James' hand. "I provoked him. Brought up the time-"

"Don't think that just because McGonagall's here I won't beat you, James." Sirius growled from the corner of his mouth.

"-he was incredibly stupid." James finished with a sly grin.

"So you brought up something he did yesterday?" McGonagall said dryly. Everyone within hearing distance had to muffle his or her laughs. Sirius made an indignant scoff. "Even with provocation, Potter, he'll have to lose the ten points or serve detention."

All of Gryffindor table waited for James' answer. Does he simply lose points for his house or make his best friend have a detention?

"I'm a brave boy James." Sirius said from beside him, "I can take the detention."

"Then Mr. Black," James said with great authority, "I'm afraid I'll have to issue you a detention. You'll be getting the time and place by owl tomorrow morning."

McGonagall, tired from issuing detentions to the two Gryffindors for the past seven years, let them get back to eating with a simple, "That'll do."

"James," Lily asked hesitantly when he sat back down, "where's the letter?"

James stopped his glass midway to his mouth. "Dumbledore has it. Is it all right that read it this morning? I thought that maybe it would be best for him to know what was in it first…"

Lily nodded and felt a knot tighten in her stomach. "When did you say that?"

"Yesterday I went to see him after you hit me and said that it might be best for him to know what was coming, but I didn't want to know what was in it until you read it."

Students were leaving the Great Hall and heading outside to play in the deep snow or skate on the frozen lake. The eight friends remained a bit longer as Lily kept eating. James and Jen were waiting with Lily so they could all head up to Dumbledore's office together and the other's stayed just to stay.

Dumbledore walked up to the students, long navy robes flowing around him. "Miss Evans, if you're ready." He said softly to her, sadness tracing his voice. All the smiles were taken off and the three going to Dumbledore's office got up. "Mr. Black, I'd like it if you came too."

"Alright Albus." Sirius said slowly, and rising at the same speed at which he spoke.

The others who sat at the table nodded to the four, not knowing what to do while they waited out the meeting. It was obvious that nothing good would come of it.

The four students walked behind their Headmaster, up a flight of stairs and to the entrance to his office in silence. They went up the moving stone steps and entered the circular office. Dumbledore sat them in front of his desk and stood before them for a few moments.

"As Dark years befall us, no news seems to be good news." He began, "But not always." No one said anything or made a move. "Your letter, Miss Evans, is something I would rather not share with you, but know I must as it is your mail and not mine."

Lily held James' hand and gripped it hard. "What was in the letter?" She asked with great tension.

Dumbledore reached behind him and picked it up. "I'm not sure whether it would be better to read it yourself or have me paraphrase it…"

Lily reached out her hand and Dumbledore reluctantly handed it to her. Her green eyes closed a brief moment before opening the letter and beginning to read:

_Lillian my pet,_

_It's been a long time, hasn't it? Many days have gone by without a word from me. Were you beginning to feel free from my grips? That my hold on your thoughts had loosened and you could go about business as usual?_

_I'm not sorry to say that that isn't true._

_I have with me, a few guests. I can see the hatred in their eyes as I look at them from my desk. I'm not sure if they like the barbed wire restraints I'm using to hold them up with or not. They say one of the worst places to bleed for long periods of time is the wrist – we'll see if that's true._

_Would you like to hear their names? I'm sure you would, and most likely would not._

_It's taken a lot to get their names from them. One would think I'd grow tired of the Cruciatus and my captive's screams after so many endless minutes of torture, but it certainly does heighten the spirit. If I have one, of course._

_One of them continuously calls out apologies to a certain star while he's under the curse. Have you ever heard of anyone calling out to a star while put in unimaginable pain? I haven't and was quite interested to know what it meant. Along with the girl's name, I knew it meant something._

_After much research on my Death Eater's time, they uncovered something extraordinary. Apparently there's a young man at your school with the name of such a star. Sirius and Jennifer. Both disgusting names for children, wouldn't you think? They don't even go together…_

_So I concluded that I had Orion Black, Unspeakable extraordinaire, in my grips. Would you happen to know of his children? I believe my Death Eaters found that they were in your year… and house for that matter. I take it you're familiar with them?_

_Give them my regards, and that their father is in a great deal of pain and misery. Day after day, after day, after day…_

Lily closed her eyes, feeling the tears welling up. She hadn't let anyone else read over her shoulder, and she didn't want them to. What would they do? How could this happen to her friends? She sniffed and looked away from her them, determined to finish the letter before looking at friends. She blinked and two tears dropped onto the page, smearing the ink in the first paragraph. Dumbledore said something, and James tried to take the letter from her hands to give it to him, but she was going to finish it.

Without a word to them, she continued,

_You may ask yourself why I do this. You may ask why I've chosen you and what my goal is. Would you accept that I am a sadist with extra time on my hands? I assure you that, although possibly part of it, it is not my main goal._

_Wouldn't you love to know why? Don't you crave the information every night? Do the thoughts of me thinking of you, Lillian Tamara Evans, Head Girl of Hogwarts, Mudblood to Isabella and Jason Evans, sister to a disgusting muggle Petunia Evans, frighten you? Does it chill you to the very core that I could find out nearly anything I want about you? That I could easily abduct your father on the way to that restaurant of his (a follower of mine ordered the fillet mignon. Terribly undercooked) and ask him anything? There are spells you know, and potions. Multiple choices for a complex being like myself with no restraints on morals or values._

_On a different note, how is that boyfriend of yours doing? James Potter. His father is especially hard to get. Very good with a wand and fast with Apparition. I would applaud him if I wouldn't rather see him writher beneath me._

_Yet this letter is about you, and I have talked about others more than you, my pet._

_You're such a beautiful young woman, Lily. Have I seen you with my own eyes? Well, I will let you ponder that terrifying thought for the rest of your days until it drives you mad._

_I believe I shall leave you for now. My wand is aching to unleash some agony._

Lily finished the letter with tears constantly falling down her face. She felt her jaw quiver with anger and suppressed screams. She wanted to lash out, hurt anyone, and break anything. She wanted to burn the letter and forget it ever existed, forget about Voldemort, forget about pain and anguish, about hate and evil. Lily restrained her inner pleas to scream at the top of her lungs, set out to find Voldemort and maim him herself.

Standing slowly, Lily clamped her eyes shut. The urge to unleash was becoming too strong.

Objects in the office began rising on what seemed to be their own, but Dumbledore knew better. "Lily." He said with a strong voice.

James looked at his girlfriend in slight surprise. "Lily…" He said calmly, despite the frightened quiver that took it.

Lily's breathing was deep and her hair seemed to lift a few inches. She was nearly oozing accidental magic as some of the little spindles and gadgets in Dumbledore's office kept rising.

Jen and Sirius scrambled off the couch and backed off. James tried to step forward but Dumbledore advised him to follow Sirius and Jen's lead. He scrambled to the other side of the room, away from Jen and Sirius.

"Lily," The Headmaster said firmly, light blue eyes determined, "Calm down. Listen to my voice, you must stop this at once."

The fire in the large grate snuffed out and Fawkes emitted a shrill cry. At the sound of the high-pitched phoenix call, Lily let loose of all the tension she had balled up in her stomach for over a year in one loud scream. All the floating objects exploded in different colours, pitches of sound, and some gave off strong smells and smoke. A crystal ball screeched as its magic was released, and shimmer fell from the inside; landing on the table it had rested on. Any of the items that rested beneath it all sparkled before turning to ash. Shards of glass flew through the air, and Sirius covered Jen from any of them, gaining a small cut on his right cheek. James too had to block himself from the pieces of metal and crystal that flew his way. Fawkes vanished in a puff of small feathers (as phoenixes were said to do) after his trilling call. Dumbledore immediately covered the three students in a barrier.

Lily crumpled to her knees in anguish, weak from the amount of uninhibited magic she released and the feelings the letter set out in her: Anger, hate, pain, sorrow, guilt, fear, misery, contempt and above all - triviality. Anything that was in the air, fell to the ground in clangs of metal, tinkling of crystal and shatters of glass.

Dumbledore rushed to the kneeling and crying Lily and helped steady her. James, for the first time in his life, was hesitant to go near his girlfriend. She had shown a lot of power just then and it frightened him, if he was honest with himself. Shrugging off shards from the broken collectables, he looked to his friends. They were standing together, Sirius still with his back to Lily, an arm in front of his twin, but looking at the redhead, and Jen peering over Sirius' shoulder. She was shaking, and tears could be seen in her eyes already, even without knowing the contents of the destructive letter. Her hands covered her mouth, and she looked back at James with the same shock he felt, mirrored in her eyes.

None of them said anything and an awkward silence settled over the room as the three Gryffindors felt they witnessed something they weren't meant to.

Lily finally broke down.

She was sniffing and blowing her nose with the handkerchief Dumbledore had given her, and was nodding with what he was saying to her. Dumbledore, in an odd show of father-ism, reached out and held Lily to him in a one-armed hug.

Lily immediately grabbed onto him, crying into his soft robes for comfort and condolence.

James felt ashamed for fearing his girlfriend in a time of need. He urged his legs, which felt as if they were made of lead, over to her and he dropped to his knees. Lily glanced at him before releasing Dumbledore and securing her arms around his neck. She no longer cried, but craved his embrace and gentle voice.

He spoke softly in her ear, telling her they'd make it through, without full on knowing what it is they'd have to get through. He knew as much as the others – Voldemort. And James swore that one day the bastard would get what he had coming. If he were the one to give it, he'd take the opportunity willingly. If he had a part in it, no matter how little, he'd take it greedily.

Sirius slowly made his way to the couple, keeping Jen safely behind him. She obviously wouldn't have it though, and ran in front of her brother, crouching to the floor and putting a hand on Lily's back. Sirius stayed standing behind his sister and looked at Dumbledore.

"What was in that letter?" He asked with a locked jaw. Whatever it was… whatever the Dark Lord could have written that sent Lily over the edge, he wanted to know. But of course, he also dreaded what he was going to learn.

Dropping all formalities and rank, Dumbledore addressed the twins by their first names. "Jennifer, Sirius…" Jen looked up and stood beside her brother, gripping his hand. "Voldemort has captured a few men and is holding them captive." Both their grips tightened. "And I'm utterly sorry to say that one of them is your father."

She knew it. Deep down with the letter they received from their mother, Sirius being asked to come to the meeting, Dumbledore's saddened looks to them… she just knew it. Her jaw and lower lip quivered. Tears slowly trickled from her eyes as it all hit her. Her father was captured and most likely being tortured by Voldemort. Her father. Daddy.

Sirius dreaded the truth. It cut through him like a jagged knife. It emaciated his soul in acidic hatred. He felt the bile rise in his throat and pushed it down. His father was being held captive. He tried to keep up a brave face but felt the back of his eyes burn. He squeezed them shut, unwilling to let the tears fall anytime soon. With a swallow, he opened his eyes and took his sister in his arms. Their father was on the brink of death: Orion Black's fate teetered on Voldemort's merciless mind.

"It never said he was dead, did it?" James asked with the dullest shine of hope. Lily shook her head, buried in his clutch. "Then they could still find him and the others-"

"Could they James?" Sirius said sharply. "What?" He asked incredulously with a laugh, "Just knock on the door and ask them to hand over my father? They haven't found his fort and I doubt this letter will help unless it says on its envelope, 'Voldemort's Secret Lair, 666 I-Like-Death Lane'."

"Sirius…" Jen said quietly to him, stepping out of her grip and trying to look her brother in the eye. Sirius was looking over her head and to James with a glare.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm trying to keep a light attitude about this." James replied just as sarcastically as his best friend. Funny term, that, when you're in the middle of an argument. "But you have to see that there's some hope-"

"I don't have to see shit." Sirius replied icily. "You don't know what it feels like to have your father held up in some crackpot's place, being tortured endlessly because someone sees it as entertainment."

"Sirius that is quite enough." Dumbledore said, stepping into the student's row.

"You don't know that he's being tortured-"

"Oh grow up James!" Sirius barked. "He's not staying at the Leaky Cauldron for Merlin's bloody sake! He's… oh God he is held up in some hell hole right now…" Sirius covered his face with his hands, before running them through his hair.

"And we're here fighting over nothing." James said quietly, standing and helping Lily do the same. "We're fighting over nothing that can help us, Sirius."

Dumbledore stood off to the side, but between the two young men. "I have already informed the Ministry of the kidnapping, and I'm sure your mother will be contacted this morning. The Aurors have ensured me that they'll do anything within their power to get the men out."

"But where are they being held?" Sirius asked loudly, in slight hysterics. "I don't know. Do you know Jen?" Sirius asked, looking back to his sister, holding her shoulders. She shook her head quietly. "Well, we don't know. Do you know Lily? You seem to be the only one here with any connections-"

"Don't you _ever_ say anything like that to her again!" James roared, his previous statement forgotten. Lily held him back from advancing. "You leave her bloody out of this Sirius or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" Sirius asked, ignoring Dumbledore's demands to stop. "You'll hurt me? You'll come and take out your own rage against everything bad on _me_? Well come on – hit me if that's what you _really_ want to do."

Jen looked on with wide eyes. "Will you both be quiet?" She asked incredulously. "You're acting like fools."

"Jennifer is right." Dumbledore told the students before him. "I understand we all have some tension and anger within us that we need to eliminate, but lets not forget who it is against. None of you want to hurt each other. You're all hurting with within yourselves, not one another. I have said this before: we must stick together through this, remember our friends, our allies." Sirius and James were still sending glares to each other. "We can't tear ourselves apart from a petty argument about hope." The best friend's glares diminished and neither could look the other in the eye. "If hope is ever the last of what we have, then we should be glad to still have it."

Lily was watching the whole exchange, silently pleading to anyone up on high to calm them down and help out. She looked to Jen and left James' side.

Jen left Sirius and met Lily halfway with a hug. They held onto each other tightly and Lily apologized repeatedly. Jen continually told her it wasn't her fault, but couldn't stop any tears from falling.

James and Sirius watched the best friends. Odd how the four of them were connected. Twins best friends with a long-term couple. James removed his glasses and rubbed his face, keeping his fingers pinched over the bridge of his nose. Sirius sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with both hands.

"I'm sorry, buddy." He said tiredly.

"Forget about it." James said, fingers still over the bridge of his nose, eyes downcast.

"About the whole thing, and what I said to Lily-"

"I said forget about it." James repeated, putting his glasses on and looking at Sirius. He looked to the girls with the smallest of smiles on his lips. They still had an arm around each other. "Should we do a hug thing?"

Sirius slowly took a step forward, seeing if James was serious. When he saw James too step forward, he walked faster and embraced him like a brother. Sirius held him longer than he was sure James expected him to, but didn't care. He never wanted to fight with James like that again. They let go and adjusted their robes, appearing manly again.

Dumbledore sent them all on their way after some words with Lily about the letter and Jen and Sirius about what the Ministry had promised to do. He was quite pleased to have had them get their frustration out in his office. Lily's show of wandless magic had taken him off his guard for only a moment, but with everything he had been witnessing from her and with the prophecy in the back of his mind, he filed it away in his head and knew to keep an extra close eye on her after Hogwarts. Sirius and Jen he knew would come to terms and cope with what they knew. They were, in a way, each other's pillars. Although not the best to depend on each other, Dumbledore could see that they were independent in their own rights and would grow into it once they moved out and away from each other.

The four students walked back to their Common Room silently, an odd bond formed between them with all they witnessed that morning. They gave the others a short idea of what happened: Mr. Black was taken hostage, and Sirius and James got into a fight.

Peter had asked with his eyebrows raised, "You wouldn't have hit a man with glasses though, would you?"

"Nah Peter," Sirius answered with a lazy wave of his hand, "I'd hit him with a brick."

They left out Lily's breakdown and wandless magic and the words that James and Sirius sparred against each other. They questioned the cut on Sirius' cheek, and James said proudly that he threw something at him before anyone intervened. Sirius modestly let it slide.

Although the thought of Mr. Black rested in the back of each of their heads, they kept their spirits up. None of them mentioned much of it during conversation, not wanting to draw much attention to the fact that they were powerless to do anything about it as Hogwarts students.

*     *     *

Wow, there you go guys. Much longer – nearly twice the length of the last one. I'm going to go out on a limb and say that this is probably one of my favourite chapters. Tell me what you guys think about the whole thing – I love getting feedback about what you enjoyed, what you didn't and what you think can be approved upon.

_Freezer Breezer_: Thank you very much for the review!

_Lily Smith_: I guess you've made it back for the chapter, eh? Hope you enjoyed your vacation or wherever you went to for three weeks :) Thanks for the review!

_lexie02_: Thank you for the review!

_Alej_: I don't know whether I'd go so far to say it was an _evil_ cliffhanger, but yes – it wasn't too innocent. As to who Ara is going to end up… I'm not really too sure. Thanks for the review!

_Heather_: I'm still laughing at the 'too bad he'd going to die…' thing. If I could be _any_ position on a Quidditch team, it'd be a Beater. And not just because you get the club, but also because I'm generally better at sports that involve hitting (ex. tennis, volleyball, racquetball). Oh… I rock? *blushes* Thanks for the review!

_kerry2_: Oh shit man, you got a '2' added on there!! You got to change it or something… "kerry – GC rules!" Something like that. I'm guessing you're happy to be in this one, hm? Well, there you go :P

_oobergoober_: No I liked the Spirit Week thing interesting, and really wanted to write more about it, but it had no part in the plot, so I thought I'd just give a fun summarization. Spent a long time writing that part, to be honest. Thanks for the review!

_ByeByeBirdie_: Thank you very much for reading and reviewing! I love hearing from new readers :) Thanks for all the compliments, I really appreciate them.

_She shoots, She scores_: Well, you reviewed under both names, but I'll post them separately ;) Thank you for the review Ms Soon-To-Be-White.

_jasmine Dark Angel_: Lol! Thanks for the invitation for everyone wanted to enter Reader Land! ;) Thanks for the review!

_inu lover_: Thanks for the review!

_~sundust~_: lol – you know what? I think it should be biologically made that every male should go through PMS once in their life, only so they understand what we mean when we blame anything on it. Hehe… You know what my one wish would be? *looks back and forth to ensure we're alone* Well, I really can't say – this being a PG-13 story and all… but it involves Remus. *winks* And I thank you immensely for the gift. Thanks for the review!

_Princess Pixie ice_: Well, welcome back to the Land of Reviewers. We hope you enjoyed your stay in Fairly Serious Lazy World and plan to stick around for a while. So it wasn't the usual two-week wait – but don't blame me! Blame the system that created jobs and electricity! Thanks for the review!

_running out of ink_: lol – thank you for the compliment. Yes, sometimes my chapters seem to short, but I think I broke that little barrier with this chapter, eh? Lol – I have people asking Jen/Remus action, Lily/James action, Sirius/Arabella hooking up, Peter killing… *sighs* And I want to do it all, I really do. But I'm only one fan fiction writer – I can only do so much.

_The Spiffy Meeper_: Thank you very much *grins* Did you notice that in order for Ara to be explaining the whole bra thing to Sirius, he'd be checking her out? I only thought of that earlier today as people kept bringing it up. It humoured me, to say the least. Little bugger would have known that full on if he were real. Thanks for the review :)

_Beaver Buddy_: Ugh – I know. My high school and 7&8 school colours were blue and white, with high school adding on baby blue with the usual white and navy. Elementary was good though: cream, forest green and silver. That was cool. Yep yep! Ravenclaw won that last match :) It was hard to make James and them lose… (not really) but I got over it.

_Daphne_: Thank you for agreeing with me on the Spirit Week thing – it'd been a filler chapter to have just that for content. And only a couple people mentioned Gus every now and again in their reviews, asking where he was at times. Constant vigilance, my friends. Thanks for the review :)

_Silmarien2_: Your review was fun to read :) Let's hope my italics work this time (I, obviously, type these before I find out if that happens… so here's hoping!) because there's a _lot_ in italics! I think Hufflepuffs are underrated. Really – I highly doubt they're flakes and jocks – and is this because I've been sorted into Hufflepuff 70% of the time I do well done Sorting Hat quizzes? Maybe. (It's either them of Gryffindor – and I think they're overrated) Don't ask how I write chaptered stories… it was only supposed to be twenty or so chapters… I never expected it to go this long or deep. I never expected to have this many characters in my grip either! Hehehe… matching outfits! Thanks for reviewing:)

_Moe23_: Yo. As long as I get a disclaimer, yes you can use my Spirit Week. It'd be cool if you came up with your own days and shit, but if you don't – just make sure I get my disclaimer: please and thanks! I'm sure you'll read this one and review before the next is up. How am I sure? *grins* That I'll never tell…

_Amanda_: Wow – seems like you needed to get that out :) S'ok that you did. I don't mind when people go off on tangents about their life or something. Just as long as you actually _review_ before/after you do it. (One person had used the review box to tell me about her vacation. I got three reviews about the Egyptian guys hitting on her. That's not what 'Submit Review' means) Oh – and my age, I'm eighteen. Will be nineteen (on the nineteenth!) when December graces us with her lovely presence. Thanks for reviewing :)

_MandaB_: *snorts* Alright, I guess I didn't portray my sarcastic attitude, or whatever it was. What _are_ chiggers? I've honestly never heard of them and don't feel like looking them up on the net. I'm guessing a type of fly. Primarily the kind that bite. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reviewing!

_ferahgo_: Don't think I've ever asked this, but where do you get your name from? Sugar kicks ass. I knew you liked Quidditch games (I remember you mentioning that) so I made this one better than the last (Can we all say 'awww') because I knew you'd enjoy a more fun game.

_Padfoot101_: Wow – I actually just re-read chapter 11, and you're right – there weren't as many laughs! *shrugs* Not too many here either, but they'll do. Thanks for reviewing.

_Clearbrook_: Thank you very much.

_Effa Commander_: You're welcome :) I'm always willing to help a writer in need! (I sound so corny, but it's true) And I'm happy to be one of your favourites :) Thanks!

_Lillian*Loves*Lennon_: *glances back and forth nervously* What makes you think I have JK stashed somewhere in my room? ("Will you be quiet??" She yells inconspicuously to a woman, "You're alerting the readers!") I have no idea where you get that sort of lunacy from, but you're obviously wrong. *clears throat* Well, that's enough interrogation for now… got to go um… wash my hair. Thanks for reviewing! *runs off*

_Vega Black_: Shhh… shh. Stop bringing up the damn line! You know that _everyone_ remembers that sentence?? EVERYONE. It drives me insane. (lol – jokingly that so many people put it up front in their 'memories of TGTYEL' files) You're all too observant with some things some times. I think this calls for some action on my part. Snipers. They always work. Excuse me; I have a phone call to make or two. ( ;) thanks for reviewing)

_LadyArwen3_: Sucks that you have a '3' added on there. *sympathetic look* You know what? Thank you. Thank you for being nice and honest with the developing of the plot thing. I just go off on tangents and stuff… but I'm back now! *cheers for self* Go team me. Aw, I'm a reason you get up in the morning? *blushes* That's so sweet of you! Not as many smiles in this chapter, but it had its moments. Of course they involve Sirius… but he's just a fun guy :)

_The Cavity_: Hello Cavity. Quarter? Oh good, I can make a phone call or buy one of the cheep sodas ;);) Wait – is it an _American_ quarter? That's worth what? Forty-one cents here or something? Lol – thanks for the review!

_Dahlia Flower_: Oh yes! I sent you an e-mail about your review, eh? I loved it, and still do. Thank you again, very, very much. I hope (and feel) that this chapter was more than my usual standard. Hope I didn't confuse anyone with the beginning though… Anywho – I can't wait to hear what you think about it.

_Seriously Sirius_: *rolls eyes* Anywho – what should we say this time? "Janna, you light up my life." Is that good? Nah… too… mushy. "Janna, you're one kick ass female." That sounds good. Cheers.

_mystikalolo_: … "Toodle-dee-do"? You know… you frighten me with that statement, but I'm willing to ignore it just as long as you don't do it again. *winks* Anywho – I know you guys are vouching for a S/A thing, but you know what… *tries to think of something to say* Ah hell – I have nothing else to say on the subject. You'll see in time.

_TheSilverLady_: Why must everyone think that every letter Lily gets is about her parents being dead? Lol- that's happened with at least one review per letter-chapter. Thanks for reviewing :)

_draconas_: Ooo – a newbie to the world of my MWPP/L story! Welcome and I hope you enjoyed you stay so far and will until the end of the journey. Thank you for reviewing.

_WindAndFireQueen_: Hehe – Romulus _is_ cool. Wasn't really in this chapter at all, but I think there's a reason to it. I think nearly everyone's favourite character in my story is Sirius. Well, it makes me happy that I have a character so well loved. Thanks for reviewing!

_penpunk_: I see you readers have been picking up on Lily's stress level. Good, good. I made it subtle, but it's there. I was hoping that this breakdown of hers wouldn't come as any sort of surprise (like the Mel/Gus break-up thing – I swear there were hints!). I hope my Voldemort letter was up to standards and possibly beyond! I really, really do enjoy writing evil once and a while. Picking at my character's insecurities and using big words that my story generally doesn't call for… Oh I love it. Thank you for reviewing!

_MyGuitarHasAG-string_: Can I tell you that I love your penname? It makes me laugh or at least smile (if it's late or early) every time. Kudos to you. When I first read your review, my eyes widened, I thought, 'Ah crap, a _flame_'. But it wasn't! Thank you very, very much for reading and putting up with my sort of immature writing at the beginning of TGTYEL!

_Star19_: No, no that's fine! If you're taking the time to review, I don't care how late it is :) Get my skates on? Now, do you mean roller skates, blades or ice skates? Hm? Thank you for reviewing – I hope you enjoyed your vacation!(My entire summer vacation was three days at my cottage *sniffs* I guess I'm growing up now…)

_starborn_: *blinks* What with you guys and your little hymns today? I have another reviewer who wrote 'toodle-dee-do' and now you're 'la-di-da'ing… It's something in the water where you two are, isn't it? *winks* You know what? I don't think people wink enough. Just a random thought. Thanks for reviewing so loyally!

_Kat44_: Ah, so you've caught up! Welcome, welcome to chapter 12. I answered a few things in an e-mail or two to you… so I haven't too much to say here. But thank you for reading (and re-reading, actually).

_Gryfyndor Girl_: Lol – so I can re-add you to the 'S/A' ship I have going behind this story? Well, while on this ship, you'll have to do some work. Man the port and such. Be happy you aren't peeling potatoes. Thanks for reviewing!

_gothickitten_: lol – thank you. I tell myself that everyday ;)

_blondelily_: Less Peter? You know what, I haven't written him much lately anyways… but he'll be in the next chapter, you can count on that. Thanks for the review.

And for those who've **review** other chapters and TGTYEL: _inu lover, Slytherin-fanatic, Kat44, starborn, Leigh, blondelily, Angel Flower, soccergurl, jade eyes1, gely-bean, draconas, _and_ MyGuitarHasAG-string_. Thank you all so much :)

If you'd like to be put on a mailing list to ensure that you know when I update, leave me your e-mail address and make sure to tell me to add you. I'm not updating on any sort of schedule anymore, so it's when I can, I can. Don't expect one less than two weeks, though, if you're the type to check every day. (I used to be like that too. ;)) Thank you all again for reading, and let me know what you think!


	13. It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from _any_ Harry Potter book. If you don't recognize it: Hey, it's mine! Should I still be putting this on every chapter?**

Welcome back to the land of my mind.

So we've all had nice extended vacations, haven't we? Well, I finally finished it, and the idea of what happened at the end was something that _completely_ jumped me and bit me in the butt while I was writing… and I love it. And oh yes, a small swear word in the beginning, but don't blame Sirius, he's an angry fellow. I apologize if it offends anyone.

I hope you enjoy my much belated chapter.

*     *     *

            As it was, the day students went home for the Christmas holiday was a hectic, scattered, loud and joyous day.

Well, that is if your father wasn't being held by the Dark Lord, tortured endlessly, presumably being starved and kept from you.

'Happy fucking Christmas,' thought Sirius as he dragged his trunk towards the Entrance Hall with the other students heading home for the holidays.

It was December the 19th, 1976, and on this Sunday the Hogwarts Express was leaving for Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Students would sit in their compartments; excited about the prospect of presents, good food, family, extra sleep and best of all: no homework. First years would finally see their parents or guardians after being separated for three and a half months. Seventh years would be able to do full magic at home had they turned eighteen by then (the new law of making the age seventeen was shot down once again a week prior). As it was the holidays, students were able to use simple, easy spells during the two weeks off. Many students had been banned from such a privilege for abusing it. It was now being considered taken away.

Much snow had fallen already in the winter season. Usually it came slowly, but this year it piled itself on, reaching some of the younger years' knees. It had caused many snowball fights, snow forts and other such activities that some deemed themselves too mature for.

They were usually the first to be bombarded with snow.

The Seventh years were also relieved to have time off from essays, tests, homework and studying for their NEWTS. That's not to say none were going to study. After not making Head Boy, Patrick Boot was determined to get an O on all of his exams. His mother would soon come to realise that not even her famous treacle tart could sway him from his Hag Decree homework.

There had been no word to Lily, the twins, Mrs. Black or anyone on how Mr. Black was doing. Well, they guessed he wasn't sipping martini (miniature umbrella, and all), but some sort of physical evidence (in a letter of sorts, if not Mr. Black himself, whole and unharmed or unchanged) that he was still alive would have been nice.

But no. Nothing for nearly two gruelling weeks. 

"Lily and I decided to sit with you guys for most the ride home," James said, hauling his trunk into the luggage caboose after putting Lily's in first.

Jen gave Lily a thankful half-smile but Sirius showed no emotion. James knew he was thankful, though. How did he know? Come on – he's Prongs. Prongs knows his Padfoot. James took Lily's gloved hand in his and they followed their friends on the train.

A select few students, including Remus, were staying at Hogwarts for the entire Christmas holiday. Some had no family to go home to (or that they enjoyed, if they were honest), or their families were vacationing.

Remus had decided to stay at Hogwarts because Romulus was there. Troy was out on an assignment out of the United Kingdom, rendering Remus alone for Christmas had he gone home. Of course Jen, James and the others had scoffed, saying he could stay with either one of them, but he politely declined. His brother was at Hogwarts; it made sense for him to spend yuletide there.

People were excited about the New Years Ball. Lily and James had allowed the Prefects to take more care of everything involving the dance than they were sure was acceptable. They were so busy with their own lives, and the Prefects didn't complain, it suited everyone fine.

Lily only hoped they didn't screw up.

 She smiled when she remembered the Christmas present all the girls pitched in to buy Sirius this year. Lily expected he would like it and sure as hell hoped made him smile. They were all going to wait until they were back at Hogwarts to exchange gifts this year, since they were all heading back early for the Ball. James tugged her forward and sat her close to him in their compartment. The temperature this winter seemed so much colder than last, and no matter how many warming charms she put on her clothes, she always seemed to be cold. Living in a stone castle had its disadvantages from time to time.

Ara sat on the other side of Lily and puffed out a breath as she plopped down. "I'll welcome any sleep I can get at home, that's for sure," she said, tugging off her scarf and folding it on her lap.

Jen gave a small, forced smile to her. "Won't we all," she spoke up quietly, pulling off her toque and causing her hair to frizz. Lily held in a smile.

Jen was a lot softer with anything she did or said these days. No one could really blame her though, and no one did. Even if a spell she cast during charms went wrong or her potion was bubbling over the edge of her cauldron in bright blue instead of teal, she'd keep her cool and fix everything with little fuss. She was often found staring off into space, her eyes cast to the side, and slightly lowered. When interrupted from her reverie, she'd apologize kindly but the far off look wouldn't leave. Remus had taken to sticking by her side, especially in the halls to keep her from walking into anyone or thing, and during classes to make sure she paid attention. He was always next to her on a regular basis anyways, but now he was doing more than holding her hand and books. Jen was handling the news of her father with silent, introspective thoughts, being gentle to everyone.

Sirius was nearly the complete opposite.

At meals, the knife Sirius used to cut food could easily be heard scratching on the plate from the staff table. It warranted him more than a few odd looks. He was very moody and would twitch wherever he was touched. During class he'd slouch in his seat, arms crossed and glare at people who addressed him, including the teachers. The staff were very happy to see him go home for the holidays, not being able to endure his cold looks much longer. Although he got in trouble more than once (more likely on McGonagall's turf for rude muttering when she'd call his name), teachers only ever deduced points. But no one in Gryffindor dared to tell him to lighten up – when Sirius was upset, his whole aura darkened and a shiver would pass through people who had the courage to be upset with him to his face. Only a couple got a few words in about how the Gryffindor stats were lowering everyday.

Genie, although with a new flame, hadn't been able to rid herself of the purple blotches on her arms for a few days. 

The talk on the train was anything but light. Conversations were generally forced and rarely included either of the Black siblings. Sirius sat beside Peter, sandwiched between him and the window, frowning at the scenery as the train passed by rolling hills of snow. Jen, frizzed hair tamed thanks to Mel, leaned against her friend, head resting on the blonde's shoulder.

"I'm tired," she whispered and closed her grey eyes. Jen didn't see the worried or pitying looks sent her way from most of the others.

The train ride continued till nightfall, with James and Lily stepping out to enjoy some solitude in their Head compartment; blissfully spent half sleeping on the luxurious couch. They talked about their Christmas plans, Sirius and Jen, the upcoming New Year's Ball (and how it would hopefully lift the twin's spirits – if only for the night), and anything else that entered their heads.

In the compartment (that wasn't one ounce as nice as the Heads'), fellow seventh years stopped by to chat briefly and wish them all a Happy Christmas.

The familiar voice echoed throughout the Hogwarts Express, reminding all to dawn their muggle clothing and to have a wonderful Christmas, hopefully seeing them earlier than normal for the Ball. Students grabbed their luggage, lined up to exit the train, and then hauled it off onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

James and Lily met with the others after opening the train doors and waiting for all the Prefects to assure them that no student was left aboard.

Arabella left immediately when she spotted her aunt on the magical platform. Apparently while on the train she told the others of some errands Aunt Janine wanted to run after picking her up. She bid a hasty, but hug-filled, goodbye and ran off, luggage and cats under her arms.

Exiting the platform to the entrance of the station, the other six senior students chatted idly about Christmas plans.

"Well, my Grandma Roe wants us to have a complete muggle Christmas this year," said Mel with a roll of her eyes, "so we'll see how that turns out, eh?"

"My dad wants us to try and cook the turkey this year as well," James added. "Don't know how well that'll turn out, seeing as I'm not of age to use my wand outside of Hogwarts…"

"I'm sure you won't burn _too_ much of the house down, James," Lily soothed teasingly. "I think my Christmas will be the same as usual, unless Petunia invites her boyfriend for dinner." Here she made a face to distaste. "I've always hated meeting her past boyfriends, and something tells me this one won't be too much different." She turned to Peter, signalling that it was his turn.

"Oh…" he started slowly, "well this is a year since… since last yearm" Peter began, fumbling a bit with the hem of his winter cloak.

Sirius snorted humourlessly. "How logical of you, Pete," he muttered.

Peter bowed his blushing face, while James hit Sirius on the arm. "Don't be a bastard," he muttered.

"No, no it's ok," Peter assured him quietly, "he has things on his mind… he wouldn't remember what happened last year…"

Sirius' eyes momentarily widened, before they resumed their normal, bland gaze. "Sorry Peter," he mumbled, avoiding the smaller man's eyes.

Peter shrugged as if it was nothing. "So it'll just be my mum and I this year. I think she'll want to visit my Grandfather's grave at some point, but other than that, I'm sure I'll be expected to help with the turkey."

It was either Sirius or Jen's turn to tell what they planned to do that year. No one bothered to pursue them to give out any information. Hell, neither of them probably knew what was going on.

"I don't know what we're doing this year," Jen said quietly, arms crossed, after a few minutes of awkward silence. "It's all up in the air, now."

A car horn honked a few times, scaring nearly everyone at the entrance to the station.

Groaning, Lily picked up her luggage. "Petunia," she muttered, "See you all sometime this holiday?" Her friends either shrugged or nodded. "Get yourselves home quickly." She kissed James, hugged her friends, picked up Iphigenia's cage and hauled it over to the car. She insisted to James that she could manage. Although she admitted to herself that she could have used the help, she didn't care to have Petunia and her boyfriend within ten feet of each other unless needed. She wanted to avoid any potential wicked looks and words from Petunia.

She silently loaded the trunk into the boot of their parent's light blue car, gently placed her cat's carrier in the back, and wordlessly joined Petunia in the front.

"Mum and dad are busy. Consider this part of your Christmas gift." And those were the only words Petunia spoke to Lily the whole ride home.

Over in front of the station, James and Mel nodded and waved to other students as they too were whisked away back home. Peter stood with his head slightly lowered against the chilled breeze, while Jen and Sirius addressed no one.

Mel's grandparents showed up next ("Terribly sorry, Melissa, but this confounded junk wouldn't get started." Grandma Roe had then hit the engine of the car with her handbag), and she said her farewells. Peter's mother showed up, nodding to all his friends and wishing them all a Happy Christmas before hustling her son into the car.

"You two and your mum are welcome at my place any time, you know that, right?" James said quietly, sitting on a bench with Jen who sat a few minutes earlier. "Christmas dinner, morning, any time."

"I'll tell my mum," Jen nodded slowly. She looked up when a familiar Rolls Royce drove up and stopped before the three teenagers. "Your dad's here," she pointed out.

James looked up, and indeed his father was here.

Mr. Potter exited his car, obviously ready to dish out an excuse, as James was used to. "Muggle traffic always stresses me out this time of year."

"It's alright, father," James replied, as was his usual response.

"No, no it's not," Mr. Potter shook his head; "I promised their mother that I'd have them home in…" he checked his watch, "twenty minutes."

"Pardon?" Sirius asked, the first thing he said in a long while.

"I told your mum I'd pick you up while she was at the Ministry," Mr. Potter clarified, grabbing Jen's trunk. "You two live close, but I'm afraid it will take longer to get home than I'd like." He stowed Jen's baggage, and moved onto Sirius' (who did not protest). "Ministry's in a bit of an uproar with everything that's happened." James loaded his own trunk and moved to the front seat of the car. "Aurors are going mad trying to figure out where the captives are." Jen and Sirius took the back seat after Mr. Potter opened the door for them, and shut it once they were in.

Mr. Potter got in the front seat. "I must say some other projects, well, most others, were put on hold. There _are_ clues, but some have been similar to a wild Demiguise chase. You _think_ you've found it, but then _poof_, it's like it went invisible." He drove the car off and back onto the busy London streets. "I can assure you two that we're trying out hardest," he told Jen and Sirius solemnly, looking in his rear view mirror.

"We appreciate it, Mr. Potter," Jen told him, forcing a smile on her lips. "It is a bit difficult, though."

"I have no doubt in that," Mr. Potter replied quietly. They drove on, getting stuck in some late evening traffic, speaking occasionally.

James spoke of the Ball coming up, Christmas dinner and classes. Mr. Potter gave the Black's the same offer James had before he arrived.

"… honestly, any time you want to come over, do it. Three A.M.? Just come on in; you're mother still has a key with the security charms on it?" Mr. Potter asked them as they entered a more suburban landscape.

"In the second drawer of the desk in the drawing room; left side." Jen answered, sending Sirius yet another look for saying nothing during the car ride.

"Good, good…" Mr. Potter mumbled, pulling into the large loop of a driveway that was the entrance to the Black Manor.

The normally blossoming fruit trees were crystallized in ice and snow, tinkling in the breeze. The lights that were lit along the driveway shone off the snow and into the night, making the scene very beautiful in its own haunting way. Ice sculptures (no doubt made by Pumney and Gorgey to liven the place up) sat beside the walkway to the front doors. James could make out a centaur and unicorn. A large wreathe, lit with fairies, hung on the large black door invitingly.

The door opened, and Mrs. Black appeared, hand on her chest. She blew out a sigh of relief, her breath clouding up and dissipating above. "Oh I was worried that something had happened," she said, feet crunching on the snow as she met her children at the car. "I only got home a short while ago."

Jen got out of the car (opened of course, by Mr. Potter) and immediately hugged her mother. Sirius followed his sister out of the car, and kissed his mum on the cheek, wrapping an arm around her. James and Mr. Potter brought their luggage into the front foyer, and Mr. Potter closed the door behind them, wreath jingling with tiny gold bells.

James rubbed Jen's back and spoke to them. "We'll see you three later, alright? Owl us if anything is found out and remember, any time you want to come over-"

"'We can', yes we know." Jen replied, a hint of a smile on her lips. "Thanks, both of you. I'm sure we'll be taking you up on that." She gave James a hug, while he patted Sirius on the back.

James pecked Mrs. Black on the cheek, said goodbye and headed to the car.

"We better see you three spontaneously show up a few times." Mr. Potter leant over, kissed Mrs. Black's cheek as well, and scruffed up Sirius and Jen's hair.

"With these two, you'll regret demanding that of us," Mrs. Black joked lightly, sniffing once.

"Get back in before you get sick," Mr. Potter mothered, backing up to his car. "We'll be seeing you."

"Yes, so we've been told," Sirius finally spoke up with a light roll of his eyes.

Mr. Potter joined his son in the car, made sure the Blacks were safely inside and drove off the Black estate, passing the white christened trees and hills of snow where it was ploughed.

"So how are you James?"

James snorted. "Bloody great compared to them."

Mr. Potter nodded. "They'll get through it, and we'll help them along the way."

~     *     ~

The Evans' household was decked out in Christmas decorations, as was the style this time of year. The tree (fake pine since Mr. Evans was allergic to the real tree) was to be decorated the day before Christmas Eve, which was their family tradition. Garland wrapped around the banister of the stairs, hung above the mantle of the fireplace, and just about anywhere else Mrs. Evans deemed necessary. A little layout of the Nativity scene rested on the mantle, complete with the hay around the manger, miniature sheep, cows and pigs, and the three wise men. Iphigenia had made off with the Little Drummer Boy her first Christmas at the house. All they ever found was the small wooden drum.

A large red bow dawned the white front door, and lights wrapped around the small cedar bushes on either side of the front porch. Mrs. Evans had spoiled herself (in the words of her husband) and bought a large plastic Father Christmas, placing it beside their fence to welcome people.

Lily had rolled her eyes the minute she saw it.

A few days before Christmas, Lily had met James at Diagon Alley. It was her idea that Cupid and Psyche should at least see their babies for Christmas. Although James had rolled his eyes when reading her letter that requested this, he obliged like a smart man would. 

Mr. Veer, the owner of Eeylops, allowed them in to see the owlets, which were now covered in thick buff-coloured down. Near the back of a store, sitting in a large cloth nest at about shoulder height, were the owlets. Four out of the six had green eyes, with the other two having blue.

"Oh Psyche, look," Lily pointed, "They have your eyes!" Psyche poked her head forward, and let out a light screech. It wasn't heard too well in the loud Owl Emporium. The owlets replied with varying sounds. "They're all too cute, James."

James, frowning a bit as he was sure the bottom of his shoe was covered in owl poop, nodded. "Adorable."

Psyche slowly walked down Lily's arm, stopping on her owner's wrist. Lily held her arm steady beside the large nest that the owlets were sitting in.

Cupid sat on James' shoulder, watching the whole episode with a tilted head.

"I think you should go see them, buddy, or you'll regret it later." James muttered to his owl, nodding to Psyche.

Cupid turned his heart-shaped face to James', blinked his great blue eyes and slowly lumbered down James arm. Clicking his beak, he joined his girlfriend (as Lily and James were centuries from giving the two a wedding), who had now stepped onto the edge of the nest.

Looking about the store, James sighed. The Blacks weren't doing well at all, and they had yet to drop by spontaneously like he and his father had ordered. Owl's were returned unanswered or with very little enthusiasm. Communication through the fire was the dullest it had ever been. Sirius would often say he was busy, and just walk away, with no bounce in his step or anything similar to show he had any life in him. Jen at least thanked him for calling, if he were to catch her instead. Mrs. Black was continually in and out of the house, Apparating between home and the Ministry. Once James caught Pumney decorating around a fireplace when he decided to pop his head in, and that was the only sign that Christmas still touched the Black household.

Zooming out from Eeylops Emporium…

At Hogwarts, Remus was quite glad of the sleep he was getting. There was to be a full moon by the time his friends got back and he was very happy about that. He didn't want another incident similar to what happened to James during the summer holidays. The puncture wounds on his neck had healed nicely, but very barely could the signs of scars still be seen.

Romulus had been very glad of Remus sticking around because, as he said modestly, all the teenage girls blushing when he addressed him got tiresome. Remus was sure it was only because they were younger years that were still in school, and knew that his oldest brother just enjoyed being with him; with family. Sitting in his brother's office (the fact that Romulus taught still amused the werewolf), they chatted idly, or sometimes just sipped tea and sat in companionable silence.

Living with her Aunt and Grandmother was always interesting, Arabella came to realise. Being just like her father's sister, Ara often spent nights talking to her and making jokes. Her mind, like all the others, so often travelled to Sirius and Jen. She called them, like all the others, and tried to make either smile. But when her mind was off of the woes of the world, she was having a great time. Each dinner, Grandma Figg would recount tales of going to a muggle school, unlike her magical brother and sister.

She shopped in Diagon Alley for gifts just a couple days before Christmas (although Sirius' was pre-bought a while ago with the other girls) and often went out for tea with her Aunt Janine. Although she missed her parents horribly on this festive occasion, she found the holidays weren't so bad.

Melissa wasn't so fortunate with how everything went at her house. The tiny cottage was loud as her Grandpa Roe would turn up the Wizard Wireless to hear it properly, or her Grandma Roe would be doing the laundry the muggle way – by machines. She visited Ara often, and on a couple occasions, Lily, when the redhead wasn't going out of her mind with her sister.

Keeping her mind off of the clatter down below (her Grandma had just dropped a plate), she instead worked on assignments that were due once term started. Twiddling with the quill in her hand as she lay on her bed, Mel continued picking out key ingredients for her essay from the large tome beside her.

Peter spent most of his time alone during the holidays. He met with James and Lily once in Diagon Alley for shopping, but other than that he was asked to keep the house clean. He did as told, since his mother so often was alone, with him off at school. She always seemed distressed about something. Mrs. Pettigrew had talked to Peter once about her past illness and how it confused her that she was… better.

Peter had hated the whole conversation. It felt as though his mother was about to turn an accusing eye onto him, point a finger and say he had something to do with it all. Which he did… and which he should feel proud of… but why did the guilt and feeling of dread still sit in the pit of his stomach and brew?

He instead decided to take a deep breath and continue shovelling his walkway from all the confounded snow they got that year. That night was Christmas Eve and he only hoped his mother didn't mention his Grandfather too often. That was yet another ingredient in the mixture that was his guilt.

Lounging on his bed, Sirius flipped through a book that he picked up in Hogsmeade around Halloween. Jen stood by his closet, looking for something she was sure he had taken a while back, already clad in her navy blue pyjama set. Sirius hadn't changed yet, figuring he wasn't going to sleep well that night anyways.

"That was James again…" said Mrs. Black softly as an introduction, standing under the doorframe of her son's room. Neither of her children gave her a response, except to acknowledge her presence. "He's only trying to help." Still no response. "You two would do the same for him."

"We know, mum." Jen spoke up, turning towards her mother.

"You two sleep well tonight," Mrs. Black said quietly, hand resting on the doorframe. "If either of you need anything, I'll be in the sun room for a while."

"Thanks mum," Jen said in a gentle voice, "you get some sleep as well."

Mrs. Black's fingers tapped on the doorframe a few times and her eye caught the wedding band and engagement ring on her finger. She remembered what Orion had engraved on both their wedding bands… Lifting her eyes again, "Alright…" she looked at her two children; her two babies. "I love you two."

"We love you too, mum," Jen replied, feeling that her mum was close to breakdown. "Everything is going to be alright."

Mrs. Blacks eyes begun to tear. "I just don't know anymore, children," she whispered, bringing a shaking hand to her mouth.

Jen sped her way to her mother. Wrapping arms around her mother's body, she hugged her close. Jen was crying as well.

Sirius joined the two a minute after, placing an arm over both their shoulders.

Mrs. Black cried on her daughter's shoulder, her arms tightly around the young girl's neck. She didn't stop until she exhausted herself; a task easily achieved in the past couple weeks.

"Go get some sleep, mum," said Jen, pulling back. "Sirius and I will bring you to your room."

The twins walked beside their mother and up a flight of stairs. Already dressed in her nightgown, Mrs. Black allowed them to lead her to bed. She climbed in, giving the smallest of smiles when Jen insisted on tucking her in. Under Jen's orders, Sirius wouldn't take no for an answer and fluffed the pillows.

"Will you be needing anything to drink?" Jen asked after kissing her mother on the forehead.

"No," Mrs. Black yawned and eyes drooped, "I'm fine."

"A lullaby?" Sirius offered, saying something for the first time that evening.

Mrs. Black was already in the throws of sleep.

Sirius doused the lights and followed Jen to the door. Closing it quietly behind him, the two made their way down a floor.

"She's in really bad shape," Jen commented, entering Sirius' room, black walls all around.

Sirius followed her and walked to his bathroom. "I don't blame her," he said, washing his face.

"I never implied that I did." Jen lay down upon his bed, legs hanging off. She looked at his taupe ceiling, eyes following the swirls that slowly danced across its surface.

Anubis, the Doberman, looked up from one of his many baskets throughout the manor. Remnants of his party hat from the birthday party the past summer lay chewed up beside his brown paws. He yawned, tongue sticking out, and rested his head down.

Sirius walked out of his bathroom, towel drying his face. "Neither did I." He tossed the towel at Anubis and it landed on the dog's head. All to be seen of his face was the tip of his nose.

Frowning, Jen turned her head to the side and watched Sirius lay down beside her, copying her position. "At least she still has hope. Although you can't tell that too easily, I can see it's there."

"Even if it seems pointless now," Sirius injected, crossing his arms behind his head.

Jen propped herself upon one elbow. "What do you mean 'pointless'?" she asked crossly. "He's still out there and for all we know, alive."

Sirius grunted in the back of his throat. "Are you asking me to believe that that bloody maniac hasn't done him in yet?"

Jen's mouth dropped and she fought back the urge to beat the shit out her brother. "How can you be so cruel?" she asked incredulously.

"You can't believe Voldemort has kept him alive for these past few weeks," Sirius said, turning his head towards his sister.

Setting her jaw, Jen said, "I have no reason to believe otherwi-"

"_No reason to believe_?" Sirius repeated, voice rising as he sat up. "Jen, you know what he's done. The man's unhinged!"

Jen spoke fast and loud as she sat up also, "There's no proof-"

"We don't _need_ proof-"

"_I do_." Blinking back tears, she stood and marched to the door. "You can be a real prick sometimes, you know that?" Hastily wiping her eyes, she added, "Happy bloody Christmas Eve."

An echoing, moaning call of the Augurey, signalling snowfall on the magical evening, did not aid in lifting the spirits of the Black Manor.

~     *     ~

Never before had any of the friends been so depressed on Christmas. Well, Peter had… but of course he had expected it, and it wasn't really depression… just well hid happiness.

They all knew of Sirius and Jen's argument, even Remus who had nearly shown up to the Black Manor by Floo, and it was just another face to add to the ever-growing totem pole of stress.

Christmas dinners were as they expected, although Sirius and Jen had figured they'd at least be talking to each other. They kept up a civil conversation in front of their mother, but blatantly ignored each other every other hour of the day. Remus ate well during the Hogwarts feast, listening to the tales that his brother and other teachers told, and watched (along with the other students) as each of the Professors became steadily drunk. James and his father had, obviously, requested that the Blacks ate dinner at their place, but found themselves alone. They didn't mind the time together at all, as Mr. Potter was usually on the case of the missing Unspeakables. Mel had lent a hand in making the turkey and stuffing. Some cousins had visited during the day and kept her mind off the troubles that seemed to plague the magical world for a few hours. Arabella had drunk some eggnog and was having one of the most wonderful conversations with her Aunt and Grandmother over Christmas dinner. Her Grandmother, only around the age of 65, had made the recipe from scratch. Peter and his mother had a quiet dinner together, talking light conversation and trying to ignore any annoying uncomfortable silence. He was sad that he was glad to be going back to school in only a few days. Lily was relieved to see that Vernon (she finally learned the boyfriend's name) had declined Christmas dinner, but still had to endure her sister. Dinner was fine, but she still thought of Jen eating in near silence.

She slept in late the day after Christmas; filled close to bursting with all the delicious food she ate the night before. Waking up, she slowly opened her green eyes. First she stretched her tired limbs that collapsed around her once she was done, and second she opened her eyes. First thing she saw was her room with its tan painted walls and trunk with its contents on the floor. Second thing she saw was a silhouette against the curtains of her window.

First she thought it was an owl from a friend… but on a second thought, she realised it was too small. Psyche was at James' house, she remembered, and she didn't know of anyone's owl being so little…

Standing up slowly, Lily adjusted her nightclothes and tentatively walked to her window. Avoiding her clothes on the floor, she kneeled on her bay window and took a peek through the curtain, eyes squinting from the sun that reflected off the snowy landscape.

First, her reaction was to run away, move to another country (one far away and secluded) and start a new life. But second, and the one she actually preformed, she screamed and pounded the window with her hand.

"GO AWAY!"

The crow screeched and fell off the ledge in shock, wings flapping everywhere, feathers flying. It flew back up and landed on the windowsill, cawing at her.

A clatter from the kitchen that Lily didn't hear would have told her that everyone in the house had heard her scream.

Thrusting the curtains open, Lily hit the window again, but the bird didn't fly, it only flinched. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Her father and mother burst into her room; Mr. Evans holding a tennis racket in the air, ready to attack anyone hurting his daughter, and Mrs. Evans with a rolling pin.

Lily didn't even notice them, but continued her assault on the window. She lifted a leg to kick it, but her father grabbed her by the waist to stop her from destroying the glass. Lily flailed in his arms, reaching for the window, hoping to strangle the horrible avian. Mr. Evans backed up, trying to hoist Lily in the air, who was kicking like mad.

"Lily, calm down!" her father shouted, "It's just a bird!"

"It's the devil!" Lily yelled, not quite in her right mind and looking to kill the crow that sat on only a few feet away, looking almost bored.

"Lily!" her mother yelled in surprise, "Just breathe, dear, breathe. It's nothing to be scared of."

Lily, feet now on the ground, was trying to push her fathers arms from her waist without success. Her eyes had begun to water with all the yelling she had done and the anger that had risen. "Let me go."

Mr. Evans, breathing quite heavily with the struggle he had dealt with, shook his head. "Not until you calm down."

"I am calm." Lily said in a deadly calm voice, eyes glaring at the bird that waited for the fiasco to finish. "Calm enough to rip that bird's wings off!" She started flailing again, trying to wriggle out of her father's grip.

Petunia had by now shown up and was flabbergasted at the display. Not even her stubborn pride could gloat at what she was witnessing.

Lily's anger was rising again, and she could feel her magic begin to bubble deep inside. "Daddy!" she yelled, "I don't want to hurt you. I can't control my magic all the time." She had stopped moving, and now hung her arms by her side, hoping that the feeling to unleash would ebb away.

Her father's grip loosened but he did not let go. "Don't kill the bird, Lily."

"I won't," she replied through a clenched jaw, wanting nothing more than to do just that. Maybe if she took the rolling pin her mother was holding and smashed the glass, some would hit the bird, killing it with its glass shards… and then Voldemort would lose his beloved messenger from Hell. Maybe that would show him how much she hated him… yes; yes she should kill the bird. Lily shook her head. Thoughts like that would only cause her family to lock her up at the London Mental Institution.

She briefly wondered whether or not that would be better or worse than St. Mungo's…

Feeling Mr. Evans' arms recede, Lily asked quietly, "May you all leave now?" She was met with silence and stillness. Her family, standing behind her, obviously thought that a bad idea. "Leave or so help me Merlin I'm going to loose my head."

Petunia all but ran from the room, with her mother on her heels like the smart woman she was. Mr. Evans backed up slowly, picking up the tennis racket he had thrown to the ground.

"Please don't kill the bird, Lily," were his final words. Not bothering to close the door, Mr. Evans walked down the stairs, watching her room until his view disabled him from doing so.

Lily took a deep breath. 'Don't kill the bird…' She walked once again to the window, not blinking. The crow tilted its head when she reached it. She scanned the crow for any parchment, and found none. A thought that passed through her head was that this might be a wild crow and Voldemort was making her lose her mind… but that idea was diminished when she saw a string tied to the bird's leg.

"I don't want whatever it is you've come to bring me." Lily said strongly, sitting at the edge of the seat on the window. "Did you hear me?" she asked the idiot black bird, "I don't want it."

Bending its neck and reaching down, the bird pulled the string up with its beak. On the end shone something bright and gold. Tied to the gold thing was a small torn piece of paper. The bird pecked at the string that was tied to its foot, pulled a few times, and pecked some more. Soon it was loose and the crow shook the string off its scaly leg. With a caw, the crow took flight and flapped away.

Lily was unsure of what to do. Should she even touch the gold object? The sun reflecting off of it blinded her from proper view of what it could be. She brought a hand in front of her, trying to block out the glare but not the object. Still not seeing it properly, she decided, with a deep breath, to open the window. She could at least get a better look that way.

Unlocking the window, she gripped the wooden frame and pushed up. Immediately a blast of cold wind hit her in the stomach and she gasped. Wrapping her arms over her cold skin that had felt the air, she inched closer on the cushion and poked her head out the window. Her eyes widened when a closer inspection told her exactly what it was.

A gold band sat on the snow beside the small claw prints and a couple black feathers. It sunk into the soft snow just a little on one side, letting Lily look on the inside of it.

There engraved into the metal ring was the word _Amor_.

Lily vividly remembered Jen explaining to her in their third year… She could hear Jen's young voice clearly, as if the fourteen year-old girl was standing right next to her, telling the story for the first time,

"Yea, he was a real romantic back then… even engraved Amor on the inside of the rings. Amor? Oh, it's Latin for love. Isn't that adorable?" 

It was Mr. Black's wedding ring.

Lily jumped back inside her room, narrowly missing the windowsill with the back of her head, hand over her mouth. She was crying already, eyes wide.

The wind blew the small piece of parchment, letting it flutter. It called to her to read it. She had to read it. She had to find out what it said.

Walking without knowing what she was doing, Lily kneeled on the bay window seat once again and slowly reached a hand forward. Grasping the paper in a hand, she brought it inside, letting the ring dangle and blow in the wind that still entered her room. Unfolding the once folded scrap, she read,

_Tell Black's wife that yes, prolonged bleeding from the wrist is fatal to the health_.

*     *     *

Little to no laughs, I know… but this is a serious part in the story, and I assure you things will pick up and there will be smiles at some point during the next chapter.

Ok, how about I _finally_ get around to typing up my thank you's, eh?

Let's see how many of you remember your **review**s (I'm going to guess none – except for maybe the recent ones;))

_blondelily_: Thank you, thank you :)

_mystikalolo_: Aw, thanks. I tried to make some parts at least a tad humorous for you lovely people. I rather enjoyed writing the Voldemort letter, personally. I enjoy a bit of evil once and a while. ;) Thank you for reviewing!

_Godric's Angel_: Sorry I didn't write soon ;P – but at least it's late than never, eh?

_SquirtCrsh_: Hm, can't answer many questions without giving away answers, but then again, I'm writing these thanks halfway through the chapter, so hey – maybe some have been answered already and I just haven't written them yet!

_MandaB_: lol – oh yea… the chigger conversation. Never apologize for a long review – I like all sizes (preferably not one-liners, though – it's hard to write a good thank you for them;)). Thanks!

_little key_: Oh a new name… I'll have to remember that… *sighs* Maybe I should e-mail you back, eh? Don't know about too much happiness right after everything that happened… it'd be… odd. But you and I are happy, eh? So that's all that matters! (Well, I _hope_ you're happy – I mean, it'd ruin my philosophy if you aren't…) Thanks, m'love!

_Lily Smith_: lol – know what I remember from the first time I read your review? Lol – it's pretty funny to me. You wrote, _'Voldemort truly is evil.'_ And I just couldn't help to laugh. I was like, 'Really? Damn – I've been making him as sweet as a fluffy kitten…' It just sounded like something Sirius would comment on. Not that I'm mocking – your point is valued and true.  Lol – Thanks for the review!__

_Princess Pixie _Ice: Hm… if chapter 12 _wasn't_ your favourite chapter… out of curiosity, which was? Thank you for the review:)

_Snuffles 55_: You just got back _from_ Canada? Where in Canada were you?? Thank you very, very much :)

_inu lover_: Thank you, and yea… didn't update too soon. I have the modesty to blush.

_ferahgo/CID_: Well that sounds cool (about the origin of your name ;)). Evil characters can often be the best! Well… in a literal sense… not that they are, in a sense, the 'best' character. *clears throat* Anywho, thanks.

_lilychica378_: Thank you for reviewing and enjoying my odd, but oddly universal humour. ;)

_i o u a name_: Thank you for reviewing!

_LadyArwen14_: *blushing* By the second paragraph you were sucked in? Oh that's excellent! Hm, writing shift to keep while the fight against Voldemort continues? In that case, it'd be for the rest of the story, eh? Nah, just till people have begun or are in the midst of healing. Thank you.

_Heather_: Oh thank you :) I wasn't sure about the James/Sirius fight at first cause it wasn't what I originally wanted to happen… but I think it was called for. Or maybe I wanted more fighting. ;) Ah yes, there was Romulus in this chapter; did he make you smile? Once again, thank you!

_Whippy Bird_: I can't stop thanking everyone today… thank you so much. And I live in Eastern Canada, in Ottawa.

_Leigh_: Thank you:)

_Star23_: Hehehe… I like how you said you haven't updated for going over two months, and hey – me too! Thanks ;)

_starborn_: Yea, I agree with you more. When someone dies and the characters sort of mourn for a day or two… then they're perky! That's why it takes me long to write, cause I don't like writing sad things… and we're sort of in it's little climax, so to say. Anywho – thanks.

_Kat44_: Hm… so I think I e-mailed you… did I not? I can't remember, lol, it was so long ago. So um… er, yea – let's leave it at 'Thanks for the review!' cause I don't want to go repeating myself…

_VoldemortsIllegitimateChild_: I think the brick/glasses line was from some comic, or a movie or something… I can't remember. My mum said it as a joke once, though… don't remember. Anywho, thanks for reviewing :)

_running out of ink_: *glances back and forth* Hello. I like the comment in your review that states, _"Yours seems to be the only fic I can count on to be updated regularly." Makes me smile when I'm about two and a half months late. ;) Thank you very much for the review!_

_Musicstarlover_: Lol – you sounded so excited. Thank you for the compliment and for reviewing.

_Morbid Mind_: Thanks for reviewing!

_LovinLupin_: Hey JT:) *chuckles* Yes, I'd love to kill off Peter. Things are going… ok around here. Perhaps we can blame the long wait on my ever changing (oh so subtly, though), ever weirding life. Anywho, thanks for reviewing!

_Seriously Sirius_: lol – no, no Janna, in _your_ face. And it'll be funny cause you won't remember what you wrote. Anyways, you never want a long Thank You, so thanks and yes – come online and talk to me sometime.

_Dahlia Flower_: Don't know how much this chapter was up to my usual standard… but it was hard to try and top the other one, and frankly… *sighs* I'm not in the best of muses to try. But, lol, you sound so very excited to be reading something of mine. Do you know how much of a compliment that is? It amazes me that people enjoy this so much. Wow. Thank you for reviewing and critiquing. I really appreciate it.

_tori_: Hehe – you used the word 'shall'… Rock on. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

_Evil Goldfish_: Thank you :)

_The Spiffy Meeper_: Wow, the fight rocked… thanks! Thank you for reviewing and all that jazz… and have I told you that I love your name? It makes me smile every time I read it.

_Nessie8_: How have I _been? Hm… well, for the past two or months, I've realised that I need a vacation. ;) That's how I've been. But other than that, not horribly bad. So tell me how your production went – hope everyone liked it! Thanks for reviewing!_

_Effa Commander_: I like that you shrugged with the possibility of Mr. Black's death… humoured me. ;) Thanks a bunch for the review!

_Daphne_: Imagine holding in something like that for so long? I'd admire Lily for doing so. Yup, I'm going to finish this story off with a third instalment, which would be to the beginning of Harry's birth or James and Lily's deaths. Not too horribly sure which ones… but I may be leaning towards the latter. Thank you for the huge compliment. I care for these guys too, and it's a shame to know I can't rewrite HP history and have all my characters come out happy. Even Peter. Thank you.

_The Cavity_: Oh yes – two cheap sodas now. Excellent – can you see me jump for joy? Thanks for reviewing!

_Alej_: Hm, cliffhanger = evil in your books, eh? Well, here's another evil chapter for you. Thank you bunches for the compliments :)

_jasmine DarkAngel_: Well thank you for the five stars! And thank you for reviewing so loyally. Brings a tear to my eye. *sniff* ;) lol – thanks.

_Lexie13_: Thank you very much.

_~sundust~_: lol – I love it. Really – the line that you wrote, "_*takes out a "normal" looking bag* Yes by now you should know that its not a normal bag._" That was genius – because it's true. Thank you very much for the gift, and I'm curious to see what I get this time, seeing as you've had over two months to get me it… hint. Anywho – when I receive my gift (aka Remus), I'll want him in black slacks and an ultra marine blue, button up shirt. I thank you in advance. Lol- thanks.

_LadySiri_: lol – don't we all wish we could explode things at will? I hope Freshman is going well for you. Look at me – I graduated alive. It's not that bad and the years become more fun as you go – mind you the work load grows… but you just go with it. Thanks for reviewing :)

_ByeByeBirdie_: *blushes modestly* Well, I don't know about realistic… but yea, it's fun. Thank you for the compliment and for reading and reviewing!

_They Call Me Mellow Yellow_: LMAO!!! Thank you – that was absolutely hilarious. "_And I love Jen, too. It's too bad she'll eventually have to die." That was priceless, my kind of humour, and great. Whether you meant it as a joke or not, it was funny. Ok… L/J fluffy moment… it's going to have to wait till the next chapter, but I think I can __squeeze one in (and it won't seem forced). I might be able to – depending on the mood of the next chapter. You can take back that comment about me keeping my promises about updating. It's ok – I deserve that. Thanks for the great review!_

_Melissa A._: Oh the compliments, the compliments! I'm going to have great dreams tonight. Thank you ever so much for all the love. I felt it reverberate from my monitor and into my heart. Poetic, aren't I? Thank you very much.

_Manny2003_: Ooo – like my plot line? Thanks – I'm making most of it up as I go. Thanks!

_Luna-Elantari_: First off… wtf's a gringa? It's (as you should know) part of your e-mail… But other than that, thanks for the review! ;)

_Dangerous Perfection_: Thank you, but as you can see, I've not had much time to do things, so I never went to your site… If I remember sometime… I will!!

_vamperfly_: Hm… Muggle Studies, eh? I wonder what's happening there, too… *winks* Thanks for the review.

_oobergoober_: Oh no, I notice that you hadn't reviewed for a while, I just don't remember half the time. But that's just me and it's really late right now… Ooo – unpredictable. That's one I haven't got before. ;) Thanks!

_Silver Lady_: Thank you!

_Gryfydor Girl_: Yarr, how ye be doing, matey? Thanks for the review and the pirate talk ;)

_Amanda_: If ever you want to talk about anything (sure this is a couple months late… but hey, whattaya gonna do?), just feel free to e-mail me. You are not lame _one bit for liking my story and letting it brighten your day – you are cool! Remember that. Thanks for reviewing!_

_harrypfanatic1111_: Thank you and, uh, now. Now I'm updating.

_Braney_: Oh stop it! I can't stand all the freaking compliments – my face is already the shade of a tomato and I'm grinning like a damn fool. But don't stop. ;) Thank you ever so much, I take all the love in stride, really.

_jellybeanqueen_: Thank you – yes, lots of people liked the fight scene with James and Sirius… odd, that, but welcomed. ;)

_courtney_: Thanks for reading and reviewing.

_Beaver Buddy_: God I love your review. It was so everywhere – but I could still follow it. So many things to comment on – oy. But really, all I want to say is, yes, Voldemort has that kind of time to write such a letter. I mean, really – if the man can seduce men and women with words to join him and be followers, he can certainly write a letter, eh? That's how I see it. He is a literary genius. *…* And since I write him, I guess that's an indirect compliment towards myself. Anywho – many laughs from your review. Thank you and keep it up ;)

_tora_: Thank you very much.

_Krista_: You're welcome, and _thank you._

_nerdypurdy_: Thank you very much, Jen. Well, you couldn't read this chapter before – but now you can!

_natalie potter_: Ah well, I don't rat on writers for not writing in months, cause hey – I do it (well, this is my second and probably not last time), and I feel that my reasons are excusable. But if they don't write, then leave you without any type of note, then yea, that's annoying. But yea, I'm from the land of beavers, hockey and maple leafs.

_teresaangel_: Don't worry, I won't stop writing. Thanks for the review!

_Silmarien Lossewen_: Thank you very much – and hey – I got this out before Remembrance Day! Go me. Lucky girl, missing the black out.

_slate07_: Thank you. I think the sequel is much better than the original… but maybe that's just cause I cringe when I read how I used to write. Lol – anywho! Thanks.

_tashie_: lol – woo! Thanks!

_The great and masterful Yoda_: Ok, personally… it's odd that you somehow mentioned climbing walls… but it made me smile (and chuckle). Do you often climb walls? Thanks for reviewing.

_Moe23_: I'm never offended when people don't sue schools. Thanks for reviewing, even after so long!

_Winky27_: Oh a long review! Love it. No, no, no – I love all my reviews (even if sometimes it takes a few reads to follow their train of thought ;)) I love how you said "_your voice" when referring to my writing, cause, yea, it is my voice isn't it? Never thought of it that way, and I like it. Thank you, thank you, thank you. There's so many things I want to thank you for… Ok – answering your question (I had to read parts of chapter 12 to answer it). Alright, James told Lily that he let Dumbledore read the letter the morning before she was to see him. The morning she woke up in the Hospital Wing, and such. He said that the Ministry and Mrs. Black had been informed by then. Mrs. Black's letter to Sirius and Jen would have been written a few days before for it to arrive at Hogwarts (Scotland) from the Manor (England). I thought you had me there for a second – but *phew* I found my loopholes!_

_TwiztedTiger_: lol – I share your views on Sirius. He was supposed to be uber-hot back then, so I'm sure he was one piece of eye candy. And yes – eye candy with humour? Mmm… Oh I can feel the love. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

_Song*Breeze_: Nice to have you back! Thank you for deciding to catch up and for the compliments!

Now that I'm done those – how about all those lovely people who **review**ed other chapters and TGTYEL? Well, their thanks are here: _Beaver Buddy, nerdypurdy, Grimm Sister, PrincessMila107, slate107, sara, Sarah, ProphecY, vamperfly, harrypfanatic1111, mercury3120, Pirates of the Caribbean, reviewer!, cool reviewer!, Samli, Skittles713, Clepsydra, cinnamonflamez, and__ Me2KnowU2FindOut._

My proverbial hand is wiping the proverbial sweat from my proverbial head.

In other words: it took me so long to get this chapter and the thank you's out that I'm about to pass out. (That may also be because it's 1:20 AM…)

Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, although I don't there was one joke in it… hm, I'll have to work on that. **Review** and tell me what you thought, and once again, if you'd like to be told when I update, leave your e-mail address and actually _type_ that you want to be added. Cause lots of people have their address up there if they don't sign in, and I'm not sure if they want to be added or what… Or I'm just easily confused.

Thank you for all being so patient and coming to my house with pitchforks and torches.


	14. And So We Say Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from _any_ Harry Potter book. If you don't recognize it: Hey, it's mine!**

Under a month – pretty impressive, eh? I'm proud. (I've also been sick for the past six days, but getting this out is like a weight off my shoulders)

I had a great time writing this chapter. Excuse me while I mop up the sarcasm that just dripped on the floor. I hope the ending makes up for the recent gloom. I meant to get past New Years, hence the reason this took so long to come out, but I didn't want to cut much out.

Anyways, enjoy.

*     *     *

The doorbell rang.

Pulling her housecoat tighter around her waist, the fatigued woman yawned. She reached a hand to the doorknob and pulled it open with a jingle of tiny gold bells.

"Oh David," said Mrs. Black with a surprised look, "come in, come in."

Mr. Potter did so, wiping his shoes on the mat outside the door before entering the Black Manor. "Celica," he nodded at her, eyes downcast.

Mrs. Black looked a little guilty. "I know we said we'd visit, but things are still rough about here. We didn't want to ruin yours and James' Christmas with our moping. I was thinking of going over for tea today and bringing the children, but it's nowhere near tea… time," Mrs. Black slowed to a stop and a look of concern replaced the guilt. "David what's wrong?"

Mr. Potter looked down at the woman before him. He promised not to get personal issues involved with his profession… but they had all known each other for so long…

"We… we got some things sent to us today at the office," he began hoarsely, throat suddenly very dry. "And… and," He couldn't continue. Mr. Potter knew what he had to do. It was his job. It was what he was trained for. They were his friends.

"What is it?" breathed Mrs. Black, chest tight with anxiety, fear, hope, hurt and tension.

"I'm so sorry Celica," Mr. Potter blurted out, unable to hold it in much longer. "We tried our hardest, searched everywhere, followed every lead," he was running a hand through his hair, latching on to the salt and pepper strands, "even placed our Aurors in immediate danger," He stopped when the feeling of tears tingled the back of his eyes, while the front felt dry. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Part of her knew what he was apologizing for, but the need to hear the words straight from her friend's mouth kept her in denial. Speaking with only her breath, she asked, "Why are you sorry, David?"

Swallowing and clenching his jaw to keep it from shaking, Mr. Potter steadied his breath. "He's dead."

Her hand went flying to her mouth; tears that she didn't know were falling, doubled. Mrs. Black shook her head as she backed up, hitting the robe rack and stumbling backwards.

Mr. Potter was at her side in an instant. He supported her by the arm and felt her body become deadweight as she collapsed on the polished wooden stairs, sobbing. He forcefully kicked the fallen robe rack away and wrapped his arms around the widowed woman.

Mrs. Black first fought off her friend's arms, opting for loneliness in her misery. She soon gave up, however, when Mr. Potter's long black winter robe was so much better to cry on. She clutched at the collar and let all her pain come out in sobs, tears, body shakes and mutterings.

Mr. Potter held her, holding a hand to her head, keeping it under his chin. He rocked them back and forth, rubbing her back with his free hand and murmuring words of condolence. He looked up when he heard a sound other than the crying of the woman in his arms. Up a couple of flights he saw Sirius looking down, chest rising and falling slowly, but deeply. The young man's eyes were burrowing into his own as if waiting for confirmation, waiting to be told that what he heard was a lie, a cruel joke. Waiting to be told that dad would walk through that door in an instant.

Mr. Potter held no words of such ideas. Mr. Potter had no words to say to the boy who had shown such little emotion throughout the past weeks.

Mrs. Black's cries weren't subsiding, but her body grew weary and sore. Her throat raw, her nose clogged and her eyes aching. Feeling herself being lifted up slowly and a bit shakily, she was carried off into the adjoined family room. When she was seated on the couch, she unlatched herself from Mr. Potter's robe and spoke in a thick voice, "I need to see my children."

~     *     ~

Lily dashed from her room, window left open, snow blowing in, paper and ring in hand. She nearly tripped when running down the stairs. Turning right after rebounding off the wall, the teenage witch entered the living room. Lily was breathing heavily, ignoring any questions her family, who were seated on the couch, were asking.

Her panicked eyes searched frantically for the vase of Floo powder. It wasn't on the mantle where she had left it last summer. It wasn't beside the fireplace that was thankfully filled with a brimming golden fire. It wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"What are you _looking_ for, Lily dear? And what was all that about?" Lily's mother's voice broke through her head.

A hand on Lily's arm startled her. "What?" she asked harshly, causing her mum to flinch back. "Where's the bloody Floo powder?" Lily asked in a calm voice, moving about the room and looking in, under and between objects.

"Language, Lily," her father warned.

Turning to the man, eyes narrowed and burning, she spoke loudly, "Where's the _God damn_ Floo powder?"

Mrs. Evans gasped. Petunia jumped back. Mr. Evans' face contorted into one of confusion and anger.

"Look Lillian," he began, hands in front of his chest, "I don't know what's going on right now. I don't know why you're angry, quiet during Christmas dinner, angry with your sister or hated that bird earlier… but if you told us what was going on in your life-"

"**My friend's father is dead and I have to go over there immediately to give them his wedding ring**," Lily spoke quickly, voice tense with fury. "I can't exactly tell you all why at this moment, but I need to know where you hid the bloody Floo powder."

Wordlessly pointing to a large chest behind the Christmas tree, Petunia stared wide-eyed at her sister.

Lily nodded her thanks, followed the directions and pulled out the container.

"Vernon's parents thought it was an urn," her muggle sister spoke quietly, hands fiddling before her stomach.

Lily pretended to ignore the words spoken and threw a handful of the magical powder into the fireplace. Stepping in quickly she spoke clearly, "Black Manor."

Swirls of colour whirring before her eyes added to the feeling of bile in her throat. 'What masochistic bastard invented travel by Floo?' Lily thought angrily as she passed by numerous fire grates. Recognizing turns and such, Lily stepped out gracefully and into the living room of the Black Manor.

She dusted herself off quickly, not even looking to see if anyone was in the room. Muttering caught her attention.

"I should have worked harder… gone into the field myself… why didn't I work last Saturday? Oh Merlin he's gone… I'm so sorry."

Lily's eyes slowly lifted with her head. She pushed the red hair out of her face and nearly gasped when she saw who it was. 'Mr. Potter?' she nearly asked aloud. His glasses were sitting on the table before him, his hair sticking up. By the sound of his mutterings, how he was sitting on the large couch far away in the large room, head in his hands, she knew he knew.

She knew the family knew.

She knew, but couldn't make her presence known. 'I shouldn't be here.' The ring in the palm of her hand tingled and she brought it slowly to her face. Its gold flickered with reflections of the dying fire from behind and she took a hesitant step forward. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Not watching her steps, she stepped on a bauble.

Mr. Potter's head snapped up with the sound of a breaking ornament and she saw that they were rimmed pink.

Another small piece of her heart broke for the man.

For a moment they stared at each other, each working out their own stories of one other in their minds.

Being the first to come to his senses, Mr. Potter spoke in a coarse, tight voice. "Lily," he began a tad unsurely, "I don't think Jennifer is up for visitors today,"

Lily shook her head, not able to find her own voice.

Putting on his glasses, Mr. Potter's eyes narrowed slightly when he seemingly took in her appearance. "Why are you here?" he asked quietly, eyeing her large pyjamas.

"I – I came to, er, see the family," Lily didn't know exactly what to tell her boyfriend's father. She doubted he knew about her letters, and the same most likely went for Mrs. Black.

Mr. Potter blinked. "I don't think they'd want any guests-"

"I know," Lily said in a voice that didn't have to do with needing to be entertained. She hoped he took it in the way she meant it.

He did. The words seemed a slap in the face to the older man. "You… you know?" he asked uncertainly, hazel eyes confused. "How, I mean… how could you know?"

"I just do," Lily answered quietly, looking down at her fiddling hands that were unknowingly playing with the ring.

Mr. Potter must have been watching the same thing. "What's that you got in your hands?"

"Where are they?" Lily asked, lifting her head.

"What is that in your hand?" Mr. Potter asked slowly, standing and smoothing out his robes. His eyes stayed on the hand that Lily held the ring in. He walked stiffly across the room until her was a few feet from her. "Is that-"

Lily moved the ring behind her back. "Where are they?"

Sighing, Mr. Potter tried a different approach. "Lily, I'm not going to attack you." He looked back and forth before continuing. "It'd be best if I told you," he trailed off, watching her.

Lily didn't move.

"We got Orion's body back today."

The silence rang loudly in Lily's ears. Her head burst with a mass of notions; pronouncing philosophies unsought, words not mentioned and ideas never born. Questions not asked were answered, the same questions that teased the back of her head that she dared not to bring to the surface of her unconscious.

"It was a… a Christmas present, the note said," Mr. Potter kept his eyes on hers, "And the only thing missing was his wedding ring."

Lily swallowed. Bringing her hand from the small of her back, she tensely lifted her fingers. The ring, note still attached, sat innocently, not knowing what it represented.

Mr. Potter's lips looked dry as they parted. "Albus Dumbledore told us," he began quietly, "he told us of a student being teased with letters, being contacted by Voldemort," He reached a hand forward and gingerly picked up the gold band. Looking at it, he continued, "But he would not give us a name, for he figured the individual would be hounded for information and not let to live a normal life. He thought that the whole Ministry and soon the _Daily Prophet_ would learn of such events."

"I didn't know you knew," Lily spoke up quietly. "I figured you had to know of something, as the Headmaster had contacted you guys a few times… but I wasn't sure, well, I wasn't told-"

"Dad?"

Lily and Mr. Potter turned to see James standing in the doorway, hair windblown, cheeks red and glasses fogged. He was panting and rested his broom against the wall.

"I came as soon as I got the owl," he trailed off when Lily stepped out from behind her boyfriend's father in her pyjamas. "Lily?" he asked with a confused tone. "What's going on? Why are you here?"

Mr. Potter held open his hand, letting the ring be seen.

"What is that?" James asked, throwing his scarf and cloak on the couch. He walked before the two slowly.

"James, I told you all I could in a letter. Did you understand what I wrote?" James' father asked urgently.

"Yes," James answered simply, nodding once.

With a nod of his own, Mr. Potter began to back up. "I'm going to check on the Blacks. Lily, do you mind if I… unless you-"

"No," Lily affirmed quietly. "You can show them… I'll see them in a bit. Or come for me when they're ready."

Nodding once more, Mr. Potter briskly walked out of the room rehearsing in a soft voice.

James looked to Lily with questioning eyes.

"I was sent Mr. Black's ring," Lily said in a thick voice, ready to cry again that day with how she was thrown into the entire mess. Life as a teenage witch was wretched these days.

James took those few extra steps forward and brought his girlfriend into his arms; something he did often those days… and not so much in a passionate way as he'd like. Holding her face in his hands, he kissed her forehead, warm and wet cheeks, hair, and nose. Merlin how it hurt him to see her like this.

Lily held onto James', not caring that her tears were marking his shirt. As he kissed her face, her breathing slowed but her heart rate increased. She needed this; to feel loved. She needed to know that not everyone was against her; not everybody blamed her. Something sparked inside of her.

James' lips reached hers, not something they had done in a more than loving way as of late. With the first touch, the fire ignited in the grate behind Lily. Lily's lips burned against James' winter chilled ones, extracting a moan from her boyfriend. She was pushed up against the brick that surrounded the fireplace, bare arms scraping roughly against the harsh brick. The heat behind her and James' body heat before her sent her mind into a whirling bliss. Her hands were running through his hair, and nails scratching down his back.

James' hands were moving over her hips, the skin of her stomach and into her hair. He was very aware that she was only wearing her pyjamas. He pressed himself up against Lily, needing her love as much as she needed his. He had been a good boy throughout everything, holding himself off… but now they were both letting go.

Their lips assailed each other, their tongues lashed and teeth were nearly biting through flesh.

It had been a while since they had been this close. Lily wasn't sure how long they continued their assault on each other, but too soon it seemed they were broken apart.

A shout from the room across the hall where Mr. Potter had headed startled the two passionate, needy lovers. They parted with a gasp, minds slowly unreeling, eyes opening and slowly focussing. Each were panting, foreheads resting against one another, eyes watching the other's. Oncoming footsteps caused the two to separate and watch the entrance.

Sirius strode into the room, eyes ablaze, hands clenched into fists. "Lily," he said in an un-sweet manor, "how bloody lovely to see you."

Lily's mouth seemed to be sealed shut at the sight of all the hurt, anger and vengeance in Sirius' grey eyes. James stood tall beside her.

"Sirius," he said firmly, "not again, please."

"Tell me, love," Sirius continued as if James wasn't present, "why do you feel you should torture us? What is it that you enjoy so much about our _pain_?" He hissed out the last word, taking a few menacing steps forward.

"She had nothing to do with it!" James shouted, stepping before his girlfriend. "Gather yourself together, Padfoot – we already had this conversation-"

"Oh shut the hell up, Potter!" Sirius yelled, his face scrunched up. "I can't believe you'd stand by her as she destroys all of our lives and friendships."

Mr. Potter ran into the room, stopping just before Sirius. "Leave her alone, Sirius, you know she did nothing wrong-"

"She was _born_-"

Lily gasped and brought both her hands to her mouth. James stepped forward, face hot, but was held back by his father.

"Sirius if you don't shut up-"

"James," Mr. Potter said warningly to his son before turning to Sirius. Putting a hand on the tortured boy, he spoke softly, "Son-"

"I am not your son!" growled Sirius, wrenching his arm from Mr. Potter's hand. "And you are not my friend," he pointed at Lily, "and you are most definitely not my best friend with how you _always_ take her side!" He moved his pointing finger to James' face. "My father has bloody _died_ and here you are protecting _her_. When can it be about _me_, James? When can it be all about Padfoot and Prongs again, eh?"

James felt he was ready to explode, but most of him forgave Sirius, as he was confused with all the happenings in his life. "Our lives are a little messed up at the moment, Sirius," began James calmly, "but I'm not here to take anyone's side. You're only blaming Lily because she is your only link to Voldemort. You cannot attack the Dark Lord yourself, as you've never even _seen_ him – but Lily is a living, tangible incarnation of him in your eyes at this moment. Just give yourself time to relax." James took a breath as some of the anger and fire in his best friend's eyes died. "Remember everything Dumbledore told us a few weeks back."

"Dumbledore," Sirius muttered to himself, hand rubbing his forehead, "right…"

Mr. Potter stood before the two young men, relieved that the fight seemed to be over. "All right, Sirius?" he asked.

Sirius nodded, eyes downcast. "Where is my family?"

"They stayed in the other room like I asked them to," Mr. Potter answered.

"Can you go see them? I need some time alone with these two." Mr. Potter hesitantly left, leaving Sirius with his wishes. Turning to the two before the once again dying fireplace, Sirius spoke in an anguished voice, "My father is dead."

~     *     ~

A funeral service was held the within the couple of days after Boxing Day (December 26th) for Mr. Black and the other couple of Unspeakables that were also returned deceased. A plethora of witches and wizards attended the services on the chilled day, where the sun shone unusually bright but delivered no warmth. All dressed in black, the magicals performed the usual task that accompanied a funeral service.

After the separate eulogies for each the Unspeakables, pallbearers levitated each casket and directed them to separate transportations to their own burial lot.

Throughout the service by his father's grave, Sirius glared with shielded eyes, avoiding both the sunlight and the looks sent his way. His hands stayed clasped before him, shoulders straight. He remembered good times, bad times and pityingly – unavailable times. His memory dipped back to the years when his father still played with and showed he loved him. Days that barely held onto his memory… memories that barely echoed in his mind.

_"When do I get my wand, dad?"_

_"When you get accepted to Hogwarts, Sirius."_

_"Can we pretend I got it already and pick it up today?"_

_Laughing. "I think Mr. Ollivander would know… and your mother."_

_Childish giggling. "Let's not tell her…"_

"Sirius, you're only four years old…" His father had leant in to whisper, "Maybe next year."

Sirius couldn't help the small feeling of happiness that bubbled up in his stomach with that thought. Immediately, though, it dwindled down to self-depression as he remembered another memory.

_"C'mon dad, I get to get my wand today!"_

_"I – I can't Sirius… your mother is taking you and Jennifer. I've got lots of work to do-"_

_"But you promised-"_

_"Don't be silly Sirius, you know I wouldn't promise anything with how busy I am these days…"_

_Sirius was left alone. "But you _did _promise…"_

Sirius kept his eyes trained on his father's casket that had yet to be lowered. This never should have happened. His father should be alive, making up for the twelve years of neglect. He shouldn't be ignoring the pastor as he spoke consoling words of his father's bravery; he should be going over Quidditch strategies with him in the sunroom…

Setting his jaw, Sirius absentmindedly put a hand on Jen's shoulder.

Jen didn't even feel it.

She was dead to the world at that moment and many before. So many things had happened to her within the past few weeks that she decided to just ignore the world as it was until it righted itself. She wasn't sure when she and Sirius had agreed to talk to one another, but she knew that the words were never spoken.

With the tragedy came an unspoken resolve to put any hurtful words behind one another. Looking at it from a different perspective: their argument had been solved, really.

Jen had not said many words to Lily on the day her best friend had dropped by unexpectedly. She merely nodded and received hugs, muttered short words and sentences.

Jennifer stood now with her shoulders slumped (with Sirius' hand resting on them), head down and eyes closed. She couldn't look at the casket. It was too factual that way, too face-slappingly real. The pastor mentioned her name, Sirius' and their mothers. She knew that eyes of the people present drifted to her, but she ignored them all. Memories drifted to her minds visage, memories she had repeated throughout her years without her father. The memories she used to remind and console herself that he still loved her.

_"Is that what I think it is, muffin?"_

_Her head nodded vigorously. "It's for you, daddy."_

_"Thank you, cupcake. Well? Aren't you going to give it to me?"_

_Childish laughter. "No!" Jennifer ran._

_"You can't escape the dragon!"_

_They had run throughout the house… finally he had caught her and tickled her until she cried._

_"Do I get my present now?"_

She reached over and pecked her father on the cheek. "I love you, daddy." There, she had given it.

Jen's eyes stung with tears that she was tired of letting fall. She loved him so much and that was her favourite memory of just the two of them. She was his muffin, his cupcake, his pumpkin. He was also the only one she let call her Jenny. The tears in her eyes rested among her eyelashes and began to freeze in the cold.

A thumb – Remus' – wiped them away.

She had been distant, she knew, but it was her way of dealing with the torturous wait for word on her father, and now his death. It seemed as though she had always been waiting for him…

"Daddy, you didn't write back … I had my first Care of Magical Creatures class before I owled you…" 

_"I was terribly busy, Jennifer, maybe next time." He hadn't even looked at her._

_"That's what you said last time…"_

_"I'm sorry, but you know how demanding my job is."_

"I do." With her whisper he had left the kitchen.

Her back shook gently and she cursed it. Jen hadn't stopped crying for what seemed to be years. Every day she had used half a box of tissue and every day she had gotten angry with herself for being so weak. Her father wouldn't have wanted that.

The service ended and she felt Sirius stiffen beside her. She lifted her face to watch the casket lower, knowing that was something her father would appreciate. The sun glared blindingly through her tearful eyes and she brought a hand to her brow. Each of the attendees drew his or her wand, letting ribbon shoot forth in a multitude of colours, covering the lowered coffin. Many were black, showing their respect for the man and homage to his name. Jen, Sirius and their mother all let loose a deep blue, knowing of the man's favour towards the colour.

Without a word to anyone, the twins followed their mother back to their escort.

~     *     ~

Remus paced in the Common Room of Gryffindor Tower. He was waiting for everyone to return from his or her holidays. Although he had attended Mr. Black's funeral, he was only allowed to be there for only a few short hours before he returned to Hogwarts. The light brown haired werewolf had an elbow in the palm of his hand, other hand cupping his chin. He wondered what he could do to bring a spark back into the lives of his friends and girlfriend. Everything had been completely messed up in the past while. He barely remembered the fun times of their final year: the spell placed on Sirius and Arabella on the train, James and Sirius messing around during their palmistry lesson, Lily banishing Flitwick to the Great Hall, Jen's innocently suggestive comments while baking in Muggle Studies class, the Spirit Week (the image of Sirius and James in witches clothes will forever be etched in his mind's eye), discovering that Romulus was to become the Defence teacher, and a surplus of other things.

All those considered, Remus would think that his seventh year had been a great one… until December. Everything seemed to have gone downhill. Smiles became frowns, jokes turned into insults… He was sick of it; sick of all the pent up frustrations pitting his stomach and his friends'.

The train from Platform 9 ¾ was to arrive in Hogsmeade Station in only a short while. Remus had first thought to go down and wait for his friends… but then he looked outside at the inky black sky and crisp white ground. The trees resembled the Whomping Willow in the wind. Remus had then opted to wait in the warmth of the Tower. Next to the fireplace, that is.

The Portrait opened and Remus' head snapped up.

It was only a bunch of fourth, a few fifth and select first years.

Remus growled in the back of his throat. It was a full moon the next night and he was easy to anger. That didn't go well with his want to help the others. He was trying to calm himself down over the past couple of days. If Sirius felt up to spending the full moon with him and the others, Remus didn't want to be overly aggressive. Although he held little to no control when the wolf was stressed, Remus still tried.

More students, and none of them someone he cared to address. There was a lot of laughter floating his way from them but this time it wasn't contagious; it was damn annoying.

Remus resolved to admit to himself that he was very irritable at that moment. Where the devil were they?

Once again, more students entered and Remus had never before been so relieved to see Mel and Arabella. "Oh thank Merlin," he said with a sigh. "I was beginning to think none of you returned."

Ara smiled at him and gave him a hug. "I couldn't miss seeing everyone this Christmas or the Ball," she said, obviously trying to keep spirits light as well.

Mel was the same. "Everyone is in the dumps, with good reason, that we hope the Ball will at least give them a reason to smile for at least an hour." She took her mittens off and stuffed them in her inner cloak pocket. "Hopefully Sirius' gift will make him smile," she said.

With Ara's smile turning wicked, Remus had to ask. "You've all mentioned it," he began wryly. "What could you have gotten him that is so great?"

"We can't tell you Remus," Ara said in a sad tone, "because you might be gripped with jealousy." They turned when James' voice carried from the entrance to the Tower. "Ah, and they finally arrive."

Peter entered first and gave the three a wave while taking off his cloak and other winter attire. "We're back."

Lily was completely bundled up, two toque's on and everything. "It's way too cold out there," she commented, walking a bit past Peter, "but it's nice to be back." She looked next to her where Jen stood, receiving a hug and kiss on the cheek from Remus.

Remus held his girlfriend tight, some of his annoyance from earlier ebbing away. "How are you doing, love?" he asked, pulling back just a bit to stroke her face.

"Better than I thought I'd be today," Jen answered truthfully with a small shrug. "I honestly feel a bit better."

"That's good," Remus responded softly with a smile. "How about you, Sirius?"

The second Black twin shrugged his shoulders also. "As good as can be expected, I s'pose." He pulled off his scarf. "I hope you don't mind if I head upstairs for a bit before we exchange gifts."

No one denied him that small request. He walked past the rest of his friends, offering them a nod. The others sat on the couches by the fireplace where Remus had been pacing.

"How is he doing?" Remus asked James once Sirius was up the stairs.

"He's still quite upset," James responded, "as is his right."

"I think he's a bit upset that we didn't get to see our father before he was buried," Jen spoke up quietly, tucking her legs beneath her. "I wouldn't have wanted to… even with the clean up they did of him, I overheard that he looked really roughed up." She swallowed once and rested her head on Remus' shoulder, closing her eyes. "The funeral was my closure, but I still need to accept the whole… the whole fact that he's gone."

"We're all here for you, Jen," Mel said, placing a hand on Jen's knee from where she sat on a high-backed red chair.

When a loud crash startled everyone within the Tower, James jumped to his feet and took off immediately. A couple steps behind him, Remus apologetically excused himself from his girlfriend. The two darted up the stairs and entered their dorm that was currently being destroyed.

James' bed was turned over; a task Remus never thought possible, and clothes were thrown everything, hanging off beds, desks and other such things. Their trunks were kicked about, none where they should be, and a couple were open and tipped. James' Invisibility cloak was only spotted when Remus realised he couldn't see a corner of his bed.

In the middle of it all stood Sirius, red faced and panting. Clenched by his side were his shaking hands.

"Sirius?" James said slowly, obviously very hesitant to go directly in the room.

"I can't find it," Sirius mumbled in a slight hysterical tone, running a hand through his black hair. "I – I was looking, but now I can't find it… I left it here… where I always keep it, but – but…" He staggered backwards until he hit a bed and laid down on its messed up surface. He stared at the canopy of Dennis' bed, rubbing his face.

Remus stepped forward after looking at James briefly. "What are you looking for, Padfoot?"

Sirius lifted his head. "You were here during the holidays," he said slowly. "Where is it, Remus? Did you, did you touch anything of mine?"

Remus shook his head. "I barely spent any time in the dorm, Sirius," he said unhelpfully.

"I kept it under my bed," Sirius muttered, hand lifting and pointing in the direction of his bed. "But it's not there…"

Remus and James turned their heads to where Sirius' bed was and saw the mattress was pushed off, part of it sticking in the air.

"What were you looking for?" asked James slowly, looking confused as ever.

"The letter he sent me last month," Sirius answered, sitting up in a slouched position.

"Is everything ok?" Peter asked, walking into the dorm. "We're all wondering down there." He stopped and took in the sight of the room. "Bloody hell, Sirius," he muttered.

"I rearranged the place," Sirius mumbled darkly, "Hope you like where I placed your bed."

Peter looked to where his bed was and saw that it was moved about three feet from its original place. With a quick glance to James and Remus, Peter spoke with a small stutter. "S-sure…"

Dennis strolled into the room, pulling his robes over his head as he walked through the door. "Happy Christmas, mates," he said casually. The second before the robes were to come off his head; Dennis tripped over a moved trunk and fell towards the mattress of Sirius' bed that lay slanted. He landed with an 'oof' and lay against the mattress, thinking for a second. "Ok," he said slowly, tugging the black robes off. "What in Merlin's name did you do?" he exclaimed when his eyes finally took in the sight. His eyes shot to Sirius who was currently sitting on Dennis' bed, his own altered.

"Rearranged," Peter told him.

Remus sent Dennis a look that told him to not comment anymore.

"It's… it's interesting," Dennis said lamely, frowning at Remus. He stood and moved his trunk back to his bed. "May take a bit to get used to it-"

"You guys don't have to tiptoe around me, you know," Sirius said, getting off Dennis' bed and going back to his own. "I'll fix this all up in a bit."

"No, we'll help," Remus offered, stepping forward and righting Sirius' bed. "What letter are you talking about, anyways?"

"The last one my father sent me before… before he was, he was taken," Sirius said, eyes scanning the room once more. "I want to keep it," he mumbled.

"Perfectly understandable," Remus told his friend quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We'll help you look for that, too."

The boys set off cleaning up the room, using magic to right James' bed and move all the trunks and clothes where they should be. The clean up was done in less than five minutes.

"Did you check all the drawers?" Peter asked Sirius when they inspected their work, making sure everything was where it ought to be.

"No, not all of them… I probably put it somewhere else before I left for home," Sirius told them, shrugging lightly.

"I'm sure we'll find it, Padfoot," James told his best friend. "But I'm also sure that the ladies want to exchange gifts and we've kept them waiting long enough."

The guys headed downstairs, gifts in hand. Jen was lying on the couch, her legs propped up on Lily's. Mel was still situated on her chair and Arabella on the floor, her back against Mel's chair. Mel had apparently gotten bored and put Ara's hair into a French braid.

"Sorry we took so long," James apologized, "but we decided that the place needed some Christmas… cleaning."

Remus knew the girls didn't believe him, but was happy when they accepted the answer. They soon started exchanging gifts (the girls had gotten theirs while the guys were gone). Remus was very curious as to what Sirius got from the joint gift. He kept glancing up to his friend whenever he started unwrapping the next one. Sirius, he noticed, wasn't as zealous when taking the paper off, as usual.

Finally Sirius got to the lovely wrapped package. He raised an eyebrow while unwrapping, and Remus recognised the tag.

"Gladrags?" Peter asked, also watching with the others. "What did you get him from Gladrags?"

Sirius' face, Remus saw, went pink. A difficult feat it was to embarrass Sirius Black, but when Remus saw what it was, all he could do was laugh.

James burst out laughing as well, covering his mouth so as not to anger Sirius in his easily angered state. Sirius sent him a look. James had to put his head in his hands and try to smother the laughter that kept bubbling up.

"I love it," Remus chuckled. "I really love it."

"Do you want it Moony?" Sirius asked, holding up the mustard witches' dress robe.

Remus laughed a little harder and pushed the offending material away. "_You_ wore that in Gladrags, Padfoot, not me."

"What do you say, Padfoot?" James asked him, sounding like a mother.

"Thank you," Sirius mumbled, glaring at each the girls in turn.

"Just trying to bring a little Christmas cheer," Mel told him softly, smiling.

They finished exchanging gifts and left the mess for the House-elves to clean overnight. Lily wasn't too happy with the idea, saying it was Christmas and they shouldn't have to clean up something they could easily do themselves.

James had argued calmly that it was also Christmas for them and, besides, he didn't feel like cleaning. His escape followed a quick peck on Lily's cheek, and consisted of running up to his dormitory before she could hex him.

"The Ball's in a couple days, you know," Arabella said to the other girls, entering their dormitory.

"Hence the reason we got Sirius dress robes," Mel said in an obvious voice, shaking her head, amber eyes rolling.

"That's one of the only reasons why my mum made Sirius and I come back early," Jen told the girls, sitting on the edge of her bed gingerly. "She has the time off, but most of it, she said, would be spent at the Ministry clearing things up. Dealing with the will and other such legal things. Mum wanted Sirius and I to have fun this Christmas."

"Maybe it's for the best," Lily said, changing into her new Christmas gift pyjamas James had gotten her. She loved them. Although never playing Quidditch herself, the pyjamas resembled the Gryffindor uniform, but instead of her name and position embossed in gold stitching, it said, 'Lily, owner of James Potter, Quidditch Captain'.

"I'm worried about her, though," Jen confided with the girls, crawling into bed. "All by herself in that huge house…"

"I'm sure Mr. Potter will check up on her often," Lily said. "They're friends." Jen shrugged and plopped her head down on the pillow with a sigh. "You just keep your head filled with thoughts of how to do your hair for the ball."

Jen's eyes widened. "Oh I don't need one more stress added…"

*     *     *

So the chapter's done and out – and I'm plum tired. I hope all you L/J shippers with your "GIVE US SOME FLUFF AND SNOGGING, DAMMIT" enjoyed that little part nearer the beginning. Thank you all for reading; hopefully you'll **review** with comments/suggestions/critiques. Here are your thanks:

_dfgafkjhj_: My first review for the chapter… and what a depressing one. Nevertheless, it made me laugh. Uh, thanks…

_i o u a name_: Uh, do you still not know what happened with Lily and the crow? She pretty much spazzed at it; pretty much just cause it always screws her life up more… and then her family came… and I don't feel like summarizing it in an thank you. If you still have questions, lemme know and I'll e-mail 'em to you. Thank you for reviewing and being honest with your confusion.

_Princess Pixie Ice_: lol – quite exuberant, aren't you? Well I'm happy you enjoy all the chapters – even though earlier ones make me want to hang myself… I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too, and thanks!

_LovinLupin_: Oh my god!! I completely forgot to e-mail you! Alright – Jo? Me and her are buddies. Actually, we were really close on Emily's thread, and we talk nearly everyday on MSN. She's doing fine. Better than me (who's _nearly_ finished influenza) at least. I'll let her know you were wondering, if I haven't already… can't remember. But thank you for reviewing.

_slate07_: Thank you very much.

_MandaB_: Hm… High school: easier or difficult by end… well, I guess all I can say is that you just get used to everything. The people, the cliques, the programs, the bigger tests, exams, teachers… it slowly grows and you just go with it. I, myself, had a good high school time. Although my grades weren't perfect, my friends (although with many fall-throughs) made it great. And remember what your parents and everyone older than you says: don't expect to stay friends with all of them during and after HS. *clears throat* Anyways: thank you for reviewing.

_Grimm Sister_: Well, I'm happy that you reviewed, even if you can't remember what it is you were going to say:)

_Whippy Bird_: Why did Lily get the letter? *looks back and forth* Well, the whole plotting thing of Voldemort is to piss off and torture Lily. And why Remus? I doubt he even knows who Remus is. Sure Remus was sent some sort of letters way back in fifth year (if you remember him saying that), but that wouldn't have been sent from Voldemort himself. No, Lily is his prey. Anywhozims – thanks for reviewing and questioning!

_Lily Smith_: lol – I remember that comment. Oh I love it… I'm still laughing and making cracks ("Voldemort? Nah, he's sweet. Like the kind of Grandpa everyone wants…") Anywho (still chuckling) – thanks for reviewing.

_Alej_: Nah, Lily's parent's hadn't an inkling to the letter things. Blissfully unaware, they were. Thank you for reviewing:)

_Kat44_: I hope you did well on your English homework. Thanks for reviewing.

_Manny2003_: Yes, sad isn't it? Well, happy times should be on their way! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

_Zy_: Is he…? Yep. Yep he is. ;)

_little key_: I really do love the name. You know, I've wondered… what if I _do_ die – how would you guys know?? My fault that I take so long to update? Psht, point that finger somewhere else, missy. You're damn right that's bad French. I don't recall those specific words being taught at school. But the whole keyboard fiasco? Quite funny. Rock the fuck on, Kerry.

_Seriously Sirius_: As of right now, I believe, you are reading that story I recommended to you. Ah Janna, everything's about carb's and stuff with you, isn't it? Fun, fun;) Oh no! I've written too much in a thank you by your standards! *clears throat* - "You rule, Janna!" Thanks!

_Winky27_: You know, the whole 'voice' thing – if I mess around with it, I can make it sound like you're complimenting my singing. Wow, how you described what you'd feel if you were Sirius… then that part of you is Sirius in a nutshell ;) Thank you for the lovely long review. I enjoyed it to bunches:)

_oobergoober_: lol – I have to admit I laughed when I first got your review in my e-mail. Thank you for that. I hope you're feeling mighty better (cause if you're still sick after three weeks…). Thank you for reviewing.

_inu lover_: Thank you:) Did you cry this chapter?

_Beaver Buddy_: Wow… a lot of comments and such, and many answered/responded to during this chapter. I believe I don't have much to say about all you wrote! Quite a long and nice review! I enjoy reading it. I love reading all the thoughts from readers. Makes me feel special and know that you guys are enjoying this :) Thank you very much for sticking with me throughout this whole thing and everything!

_jasmine DarkAngel_: Thank you for reviewing. Some smiles in the end, eh?

_arikster_: *sighs* I've learned, in my over a year of posting, that my stories have been great in helping young readers procrastinate with their homework. I'm proud. Thank you for reviewing.

_Danni is Divine, James is Mine_: There's your L/J action. I hope you liked it ;) Nice and angsty. Thanks for reviewing.

_ferahgo_: Oh yes, *rolls eyes*, my Latin skills are through the roof. Dun dun dun! Sirius wasn't too bad after the news… although he did think that Lily being born was bad… hm. Thanks for reviewing!

_Star19_: lol – Thanks for the taking off your proverbial hat;) Life _does_ get in the way a little to often, doesn't it? Well, if in need, swoosh it away with that proverbial hat of yours!

_Dahlia Flower_: Mmm… angst. Yummy stuff, that. Did you like my angsty snog? I enjoy that part. Aw, if the last line of the last chapter made you cry… did this one? I was going for a few tears. Thanks for reviewing all the time!

_mystikalolo_: Sheesh, if so many people cried in the last chapter… I shudder to think about this one. Hm… living it, eh? Wonder what you'd be in the story… Who'd you think you'd be in it? Too much praise? What praise? ;) Thanks for reviewing.

_harrypfanatic111_: Wow, thank you very much for all the compliments! Thanks:)

_Melissa A._: Heart-wrenching? Why thank you. Now that you've read chapter fourteen – wish you could have waited longer? Thanks for reviewing:)

_TheSilverLady_: 'Don't pull another JKR'? Hm, _another_. When have I pulled one to begin with? Thanks ;)

_Daphne_: Oh thank you. I really love doing the thanks component. Makes me blush. I wouldn't say it's the best written… (Oy Angie, much?) But I'd like to think that IJTL is doing quite well (not as proud of TGT).

_LadySiri_: lol – s'ok about going off topic. I do it too often in thank you's and when writing *winks* Thank you for reviewing!

_Braney_: Oh that was _you_ sitting outside my house with a fork? Well hello. May I ask why you were doing so, though? Aw, bunnies! I love bunnies! (Thanks for reviewing;))

_penpunk_: Aw, hello. Good to see you again. How are you? I'm getting better. Anywho – Lily, rational, calm? Psht, nah. She has _spunk_! *chuckling* That's such a good word… And thank you very much for the long, thoughtful, and great review. You're welcome, and thank _you_.

_They Call Me Mellow Yellow_: Hello. Your penname is fun to type out. I hope you enjoyed your 'fluff' ;) Thanks for reviewing!

_Jlee1031_: Yea, too much seriousness in a story can dampen my spirits too. But if I feel like angst, I go to FictionAlley and go to the Dark Arts section. Ah yes, lots of angst there. Thank you for the review and the good ideas thing :)

_Marauders Magelet_: Why thank you very much for reading and reviewing!

_Snuffles 55_: Yes, no one ever wants to leave Canada. *lol* Mm, thank you for reviewing!

_SockStealer_: Oh sweet God… how many chapters? Not an idea. Not _one_. I thought I'd just write about twenty chapters, when I started, and there wasn't a thought in me of doing a sequel. I thought I'd start at sixth year, go to the marriage and be done in twenty chapters! None doin', obviously! So I don't guarantee anything. I don't think this one will be thirty chapters, though, as the chapters are a lot longer. Thanks for reviewing! (Love the name, btw)

_padfootluvr88_: Oh… *blushes* Touching? No one's ever said that… Thank you very much!

_Luna-Elantari_: Oh wow… you learn something new everyday! (I'll never call anyone a gringa, then.) Thanks for reviewing!

_Lady Abby Bartlet_: *clears throat and brushes finger from chest* I updated. Hmph. Oh I'd never say mine were the best! Oh no, no, no! Oy Angie is amazing. I'm always plugging her :) Thanks for reading!

_Willowwand_: Proverbial sorta means… well, here's an example. You know when you say you heart is broken? Well, it's not really. But proverbially, it is. Like a surgeon may know a lot about matters of the heart, but not the _proverbial_ heart – meaning s/he's not good with romance and such. Does that help? So I don't know how your Sex Ed teacher used it… And yea, I often read stories like they're movies. If I can picture them doing things (cause if it's just dialogue, then the characters don't move), then it's a good story. Thank you for reviewing!

Ok then – those are done (I'm rushing a tad cause I'm tired and want to go to bed! ;)). Now onto the people who reviewed other chapters and TGTYEL: _padfootluvr88, Terin, Dianne, Hannah7,_ and _Lor48_.

Wow, ok then! Don't forget that occasionally I write my writing progress in my bio – so if you're wondering how a chapter's coming, just check there. And as I usually remind everyone, if you want to be e-mailed when I update, leave me the address (please – I hate fishing for them) and tell me you want to be added! Thanks;)

This chapter is out and now so am I! Tata everyone!


	15. Oh, Those Animal Crackers In My Soup

I'm just as shocked as you guys: it's finally here! (Unless you remember the previous chapter – skim through it quickly.) Stop reading this and get on with the chapter!!

* * *

It was somewhere between the memory of trying to cut his own hair at the age of five and the passing recollection of watching his father fix his hair in the mirror that made Sirius finally fall asleep. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind, where dreams seemed real, and living could fall into falseness… Some place which the mind reaches between the mindset of asleep and awake… between thought and action… between like and love… Between all the betweens the brain could come up with. All the polar opposites, the poetically beautiful or insignificantly mundane.

It was there that Sirius found the ability to let himself nod off, drift asleep, and let loose the awakened world… whatever phrase suited the instant.

Sirius didn't dwell on wording that moment; he couldn't. He was asleep. He was finally, absolutely asleep. No more late nights and too early mornings. That night he was to sleep many hours and heartily enjoy each one.

Any dreams, flashes of images in successions that made sense when newly awakened, but escaped explanation later in the day, failed to stir him from his slumber.

The new moon, invisible to the unaided eye, passed over the stoned tomb of slumbered beings. Some awake, for sleep such as Sirius' had evaded them that night, some prowling hallways, others sneaking off to unspeakable places for unspeakable reasons. The clear sky, with its inky background and star sparkling foreground, belied the cold that set the trees still, forest silent and creatures to rest. The lake water had not a ripple in its slick ice state. Scratches and grooves danced around its closer regions, proof of playful students, but faded and ebbed the further the lake span from the school.

Mountains surrounding the granite and rock development of classrooms, halls, tunnels and dormitories that, to many eyes, held memories of good and bad, ideas and hopes for futures, despairs and faiths, were patterned with streaks of flattened snow. Channels dove down, swerved like veins through each other and passed over to the next line of descent. A scattered surplus of holes met at the bottom of each hill, only to trudge and deepen as they met and crawled back up the large ice and snow covered mound. A couple wooden sleighs waited silently in the chill to be used the following day, tied to trees nearby in the valley, lingering thoughts of which hill it would be ridden upon when the shining sun rose, classes were finished and before dinner was to be eaten.

Sirius, however, took no heed of the hidden moon in the clear sky, the scarred ice over the smooth lake or the thin lines down the large hills.

Sirius was asleep.

- - - - - - -

Flutters of light dotted his eyes. Lines of red and green sailed across his freshly awakened eyes behind eyelids. He did not want to open them. In fact, he was so bloody comfortable in his bed that he didn't want to move a muscle, twitch a nerve or quirk a lip.

That was why he was not very pleased when a pillow decided to make its landing on his chest. A very forceful and heavy landing. One that accompanied a shout, laugh and a sigh; all from different benefactors.

Muffled words and phrases fixed their way into his ears and probed his thought into work. Not something he wanted. Names, faces and features attached themselves in his head to each voice that dared to wake him further.

"Moony… really now… time to… he's already slept through the morning…"

Ah yes, James, please try to justify your actions…Wait – through the morning? 

A hand slapped onto his head and scruffed up his hair and James' voice unsurprisingly accompanied it. "Up you get, Padfoot."

Sirius cracked open one eye and saw only a bright sparking light that distorted his vision. It somehow reminded him of his newly polished Quidditch bat… and if he worked his imagination enough, it was attached to a Bludger. And Sirius was a Beater, wasn't he?

That is why, Sirius Black explained later that day, he took James Potter's shining glasses from his face and then hit him over the head with them.

Remus and Peter laughed as James stumbled back, hand on his head. Sirius' arm hung limply over his bed, glasses hanging on his index finger.

"I thought you said you wouldn't hit a man with glasses, but with a brick," Peter reminded the sleepy man who then snorted once into his pillow.

Sirius brought his arm back onto the bed and pulled it beneath his body as he rolled over, back to his friends. "If you found me a brick," he began in a tired, flat tone, "I'd make do with that instead. Now bugger off."

"Someone's cranky," James tutted, picking up his glasses and blowing off the lint.

"Someone's a bastard for waking me up," Sirius retorted, voice still monotonous.

"Someone obviously doesn't want to get up," Peter stated the obvious.

"Someone missed breakfast," Remus told the lump that was Sirius' body on the bed.

Sirius cursed quite colourfully, but didn't make a move to get up. "What's so bloody brilliant about today that you found dire need to wake me from my slumber?"

"We had many reminders from half the female population in the school, teachers and James here that tonight is the New Years Ball," Remus informed him. "So, in that aspect you're very lucky to have missed breakfast."

"Good," Sirius mumbled, deciding now was a good time to get lost in sleep once more.

"And we've acquired a group of Veela to prepare a song and dance for you," James said, eyes narrowing, watching Sirius' breathing level out.

"Mmhm…"

"Stark naked and performing it mostly around your bed," James tried, getting a snigger from Peter and an eye roll from Remus.

"Brilliant." Sirius let out a sigh and snuggled deeper into his blankets.

"Bloke's tired, I guess," Remus said in a voice that meant their job was finished. "We should get going then, eh?"

"And do what?" James asked. "Lily's already getting her clothes and make-up laid out."

Remus grinned toothily. "I believe Ol' Hauler is still tied to the birch near the northern mountain, is he not?"

The Head Boy's eyes lit up. "Last one in his winter clothes and at Ol' Hauler secretly dreams of Snape!" James exclaimed, leaping to his trunk and getting his cloak, gloves and toque on in record time. Outdoor clothes were flying everywhere as the three boys dared not to be last. James darted out the door with the other two close behind him. Peter was running with only one boot securely on, trying to do up the other with each step. Remus was still pulling on his cloak, opting to leave his scarf behind.

Peter had to undergo childish taunting for the rest of the tobogganing time from the bespectacled boy.

- - - - - - -

"I'm not sure whether this dress robe was the best of choices," Jen said unsurely as she fit into it for what must have been the fifteenth time that afternoon. Its scarlet colour looked velvety in certain lights, but felt like suede.

The Gryffindor seventh year witches were in their dormitory preparing for the Ball for that evening. The mid-afternoon sun sparkled through their windows, shining on most of their robes, over their beds, upon bottles of hair potions, lipsticks and a surplus of other items to make the girls look their best.

"I told you you look fine," Ara snapped lightly, with a sigh. She stood before the bathroom mirror, a magazine before her with hair designs and tips for wand work. She glanced at it once more and began twisting her hair with the tip of her wand. "I really think she's just fishing for compliments now."

Mel, twisting tiny braids into Lily's hair, secured another loop of hair to the back of the redhead's head and waved her wand over it. Letting go, she was pleased to see it stayed. "Should we call her Fisherman Jen?" she asked.

Sitting on the floor before Mel's legs, who was seated on her bed, Lily made a small fishing motion, pretending to cast a line into water.

"Something like that," Arabella said offhandedly; for some reason she couldn't get the charm to work properly. Her curls wouldn't fall correctly… in fact, they weren't falling at all. Lily withheld her chuckles as she watched all the curls stick straight out.

"Well," Jen tutted, "I was just sharing my worries, so you can't all look back on this night five years from now and say I looked whorish."

Lily raised an eyebrow and Mel frowned. Arabella, however, was the one to comment. "In five years we'd say that whether you looked it or not, so you might as well go either way." She cursed and dropped her wand into the sink. "I give up. I'll just go to the Ball like this, then."

Lily let a couple chuckles out. "I think Ryan would die from your beauty if you kept it like that." Ryan Patron, a seventh year Hufflepuff, had asked Arabella to the Ball only the week prior to the holidays, saying that he wasn't sure whether she'd been asked already or not. His eyes had kept on darting to her friends off to the side and Ara kept wondering who he had been looking at.

"Beauty or laughter?" Jen asked, seeing Ara's reflection walk behind her.

"Laughter," Ara grumbled. She turned her head to face Lily and opened her mouth.

"Yes, yes, I'll fix it when Melissa's done with me," Lily said with a roll of her eyes. "If you promise not to touch my hair."

Mel snorted. "Oh shut up," Arabella said, sitting beside Mel on the blonde's bed and crossing her legs. "Speaking of hair," she continued, "is James going to attempt combing his?"

Lily shrugged. "I really wouldn't know."

"Not that it'd matter much," Jen said drawled. "She's only going to mess it up anyways." Lily could only glare at her from her spot on the floor. "Oh don't give me that. You know it's true."

"And not just true about me, is it Jennifer?" Lily shot back, grinning evilly.

"Oh you know it." Jen winked. "If you find Remus and I missing for miscellaneous patches of the Ball, don't come looking."

"Do we ever?" Mel asked casually, patting Lily on the head. "And I'm done with you."

"Good," Lily responded, gingerly getting up, "because my bum is numb…"

Ara snorted and rolled her eyes. "This is becoming an interesting day… I can't wait for the actual excitement to kick in."

"What do you mean 'to kick in'?" Lily asked, walking oddly to her bed to grab her opal robe. "It's horribly exciting already. I'm enthralled."

"You're easily amused, that's what you are," Ara muttered. She then demanded, "Now do my hair."

Lily raised an eyebrow and started getting changed. "I've been sitting for half an hour. Give me at least ten minutes before I have to sit again."

Jen quietly walked to the window and sighed. Lily and Ara, still bickering, didn't notice. Mel did, however. The blonde went to stand next to her friend and nudged her lightly.

"What's on your mind?" she asked softly, looking out of the window as well.

Jen shrugged unimportantly, but looked as though the weight of the world was just dropped onto her shoulders. "I was just thinking." Mel could have come up with a few cheeky comments and Jen was happy when she didn't.

"About?" Mel asked instead.

"About all the shite that's happened. I'm looking forward to the Ball and am trying to keep a happy face on… but I'm still very, very unhappy." Jen looked to Mel, the sun reflecting off the snow and shining over her tanned skin and in her eyes. "I didn't see him very often, but I really miss my dad." Her brows twitched inwards and she fought tears. Her eyes stung and she muttered a quiet curse.

Mel wrapped a comforting arm around the slightly taller girl's shoulders.

"And I want Remus to have a good time, so I've been telling myself that one night of happiness won't be betraying my father… but it's just so hard to keep up. I _am_ looking forward to tonight, I really am, but it's just been difficult." Jen firmly shut her eyes and finished quietly, "Very difficult."

"I understand," Mel said, her voice undeniably understanding. "I utterly and completely understand."

'Of course she would', Jen thought sullenly, 'she's gone through this as well; with both parents.'

The door to their bathroom slammed shut and both girls spun around, eyes immediately widening.

Lily was leaning back on the door, panting and clutching her chest with one hand. The other was holding the door closed. Though there was a huge smile on her face, she was also horribly relieved. The wooden door was being banged upon from inside the bathroom and shaken, and Mel and Jen could distinctly hear Ara yelling.

"I'll kill you myself, Evans! I wanted soft curls – not _bouncy_, _childish curls_!!"

Jen hastily wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

Lily frowned and tilted her head. "Jen, are you alri- _ah!_" She fell backwards as Ara opened the door.

Mel couldn't help a twitch of a smile hit her lips. She glanced at Jen and saw her turn back toward the window, shoulders shaking with laughter. She was happy to see her friend smiling. Mel glanced back at Arabella and saw the reason to Jen's humour and Lily's relief of hiding from Ara.

"You look like Shirley Temple," Mel commented humorously. Lily, laying on the bathroom floor still, chuckled evilly.

Pointing a menacing finger towards Mel, Ara said just as threateningly, "I don't know who the bleeding hell she is, but I'm taking it as an insult."

"My Grandparents _love_ watching her on the telly," Mel continued as if Ara had said nothing. "Reruns and such."

Now sitting up against the frame of the door and watching Ara pull out her fashion magazine again, Lily began to murmur a song. "_Animal crackers in my soup, monkeys and rabbits loop the loop_…" She bobbed her head with the lyrics and tapped her foot.

Mel chuckled and tugged Jen away from the window and back to where all the fun was happening. "Sing it, Lily," she said.

"_Gosh oh gee but I have fun, swallowing animals one by one_," Lily continued, adding little hand motions and circling a hand over her stomach to emphasize the lyrics.

"I'm afraid I don't know this song," Jen said, back at the full-length mirror, adjusting her bodice.

"_In every bowl of soup I see, lions and tigers watching me…_"

Ara had tried to ignore Lily's singing, she really did. But in the damn bathroom mirror she could still see Lily's annoying hand movements and her bopping head, even though the Head Girl was still seated against the doorframe. And that damn foot was still tapping…

"_I swallow them up just like a goop_-"

"A _what_?" Ara exclaimed as she looked at her friend, letting her hand fall, with her wand, to the counter.

"_Those animal crackers in my soup!_" Lily finished the song and bowed her head to her audience.

Mel was the only one to clap and she did so only a few times.

"You're brilliant, Lily, you know that?" Jen mumbled, pinching together the neck of her dress robe and eyeing it critically in the mirror.

"I try," Lily responded.

Ara was about to respond with 'Any harder and you'll hurt yourself', but at that moment, Lisa Perks, the fourth year who had put the "No Curse" on Ara and Sirius early in the year, came bursting in. Her face was red and she looked slightly hysterical. Her dress robes were wrinkled and a faint scent of smoke drifted in with her.

"I – I didn't know where else to go," the dark blonde haired girl stuttered frantically. She grasped her slightly singed hair and continued to the stunned silence, "I was performing some hair spells and then _poof_! Things were set on fire!"

Lily stood up immediately and went out the door. "What floor?" she called and Lisa turned tail and ran along behind Lily.

"Two up-"

Ara blinked a few times and almost smiled. "Now that I think about it," she said in a considering voice, "I wasn't doing too bad earlier." She smirked to her still-stunned friends.

"I wonder what she lit on fire," Mel said pensively. She glanced at Jen who was back to nit picking the breast of her robe. Slapping her hand away, she said, "_Will_ you stop toying with that thing?"

Lily had come back; smudge mark on her cheek and shaking her head with amusement some twenty minutes later, muttering about bloody hair magazines, younger years, and stuffed bears and curtains that lamented being extinguished.

She had also thrown something down on Jen's bed, a completely smug look about her face.

- - - - - - -

"I think you broke my nose…"

"I'll hit it again if you don't shut up," Peter threatened James on their way back to the Tower.

"You didn't hit me in the first place, Wormtail," James reminded him, voice thick as if he had a cold. He held his gloved hand over his precious nose, snow being used instead of ice. "You tumbled into me and sent me crashing down the side of a _mountain_ without a sled. But you did not hit me."

Remus, for a while now, had been trying to keep his laughter to a minimum. "You want to go to Madam Pomfrey, muffin?" he teased, chuckling when James sent him a glare. "Then stop complaining."

The three of them reached the Fat Lady, the snow in James' hand now measly water soaked into his gloves.

"Holly jolly Christmas," James muttered to the tinsel decorated woman inside the frame, not feeling any of Christmas' left over holly _or_ jolly.

The Fat Lady allowed them entrance after briefing them the correct way to approach a Lady of such high regard this time of year. They had all glanced down and seen the many glasses of champagne she had consumed that lay by her feet.

They trudged their way through the Portrait hole, across the Common Room and up to their dorms. They opened the door, each quietly wondering if Sirius had awoken.

He had, and the sight that greeted them was of their tanned friend rummaging through his trunk, towel around his waist and his dark hair still wet. Water trailed down his back and drops of water dripped onto his neatly folded clothes.

"How many girls in this school alone would love to be us right now?" James whispered, ungloved hand still over his nose. Sirius seemed to not have heard them open the door.

"We could horribly embarrass him," Remus whispered back, but apparently he wasn't quiet enough.

Sirius' head turned around and he nodded once to them. "You blokes haven't seen my dress robes, have you?" he asked, once again rummaging through his belongings.

The three guys closed the door behind them after they stepped in. They went about removing their outdoor gear.

"Did you look in your closet?" Remus asked helpfully.

Sirius made a sound that was supposed to represent a 'yes'.

"Any of our closets?" Remus continued, tossing his wet clothes into the hamper in the bathroom, the other two following suit.

"All of our closets." Sirius stood up, hands on hips, and looked around puzzled. "I remember taking it out of my trunk when we got back after Christmas and putting it nicely into my closet… I know I was tired, but I'm pretty sure I laid it out on my bed before I showered."

"You're too clean for your own good sometimes, Padfoot," Peter said, shaking his head and getting his own robes out.

"Yea," James agreed. "Look where it's gotten you."

"But I'm _positive_ that I…" Sirius stared at James, still with a frown. "What the bloody hell happened to your nose?" he asked.

James glared at Peter.

"I socked him," Peter said triumphantly.

Sirius' eyebrows rose considerably, much different from the frown he had been wearing since they entered. "Is this true?"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Remus?" the towel-wearing man asked, turning to his friend.

"Sort of."

Sirius blinked a couple of times. "That doesn't help me much," he stated in an undeterred fashion.

"Peter sort of crashed into James-"

"On my way to sock him!"

"- But James tumbled down the hill-"

"_Mountain_."

"- And hit his nose repeatedly, apparently," Remus finished, glaring at the other two for interrupting. Sirius' bangs were the only part of his hair that seemed to be drying and it looked sort of humorous from a side angle, Remus noted.

"And why would Peter want to sock James in the face?" Sirius asked, fishing out a pair of trousers from his closet.

Remus and James laughed; James louder than his friend. "Because he dreams about Snape."

Sirius' movements stopped immediately. He did not turn around and didn't have to to know of Peter's reaction to that statement. The smallest man huffed and went barrelling towards James, but Remus put out an arm to catch the blond boy before he broke James' nose, if it wasn't already.

Sirius turned, an amused eyebrow raised. "I hadn't known, Sperm Whale," he said.

Remus felt that the nickname hadn't needed to be used at that exact moment in time…

Peter struggled away from Remus and threw his head up in pride. "What you say doesn't bother me," he said stiffly. "I have a girlfriend."

The corner of Sirius' lip twitched upwards. "Yes," he said quietly. "And I wonder what she'd say about all this…"

"She'd tell you to bugger yourself," Peter said hotly, snatching his dress robes from his bed and marching to the bathroom.

Sirius had opened his mouth to retort, but Remus said in low, warning tones, "Sirius, leave it."

Sirius didn't look about to leave it when Peter slammed the bathroom door.

"Just drop it, Padfoot," James added, finally re-entering the conversation. "I bothered him enough as it is this afternoon." He seemed to regret some of the things he had said earlier.

"I still can't find my robe," Sirius said and the others were happy that he did drop the comment from Peter. "All I have is this one from second year…"

"You do have your Christmas present from Jen and the girls," James said in both a cautious and mischievous tone. "Though it offsets your broad shoulders and-"

"_James_," Remus groaned. "Your nose is already bruised…"

James checked himself in the mirror and let his eyes roll to the back of his head with a deep growl. "I'm going to Madam Pomfrey quickly," he said bitterly, grabbing a cloak and stomping off.

Remus glanced to Sirius, but Sirius was still rummaging through his closet. "I can't believe he told me to bugger myself…"

Remus grinned and set about getting ready for the Ball that night.

- - - - - - -

"So I just… took it," Lily finished unimpressively.

Jen reached forward and once again held up the black material before her, shaking it once to smooth it out. "And what did you think would come of it?" she asked, still not comprehending.

Lily shrugged. "Some simple mischief never hurt anyone," she explained simply, grabbing the robe. "Maybe he'll resort to using our Christmas gift…"

"So you extinguished the fire, and on the way down two floors, passed our dorm, strolled through the Common Room, up the Boys stairs and into your boyfriend's dorm?" Jen asked, as confused as the other two girls in the room were.

"I wanted to ask James to check on the other boys in the Tower to make sure they weren't burning anything either. I knocked, no one answered. I opened the door and heard the shower running in the bathroom… and I saw Sirius' robe neatly folded on his bed." Lily bit her lower lip to keep from laughing. "So I just… nicked it."

The three girls were silent and still watched Lily warily as they had when she had come back a while before.

"In an odd, twisted way," Mel began slowly, "you're a genius."

A knock surprised them all and Lily quickly hid Sirius' robe behind her back. "Yes?" she called.

"Can I open the door?" James voice carried through the thick wood.

"But it'll ruin the surprise of what we look like," Lily said.

"It's not our bloody wedding, Lily," James said exasperatedly.

For some reason, Lily was slightly hurt by that comment.

"I don't mean to sound like a prat, but the last half an hour has been a bit hellish, so may I please open the door?"

It was a simple request, so Lily walked over to the door and pulled it open. "Yes?" she asked. Her eyes widened when she saw her boyfriend's face. "What happened to your nose?" she asked, reaching a hand up to touch his cheek, forgetting she was also holding Sirius' robe in the other hand.

"I fell," James said both lamely and truthfully. When Lily gave him a chastising look, he continued, "Down a mountain."

"Oh _James_," she said, shoulders slumping. "Have you been to Madam Pomfrey?"

"I was on my way, but thought I'd stop by to ask if any of you were involved in the knapping of Sirius' dress robes?" Though the question was innocent enough, he eyes had obviously spotted the black robe in Lily's hand. A smile started on his lips and he leaned forward to kiss Lily on the forehead. "Thanks for finding it for him, love, but he really does need it back."

"So soon?" Mel called from across the room. None of the other girls could see James, but they could hear him perfectly fine.

James poked his head around the door and Lily, and was about to respond until he spotted Ara's hair. "What the bloody hell happened to your-"

"You'd know what's best for you if you never finished your sentence, Potter," Ara said coldly. "Just how I'll never ask why your nose is ballooning up."

James' face went red. "For all the trouble we've been through today," he said, standing back in the hallway, "this Ball better be bloody brilliant."

"I hear you on that, James," Lily said quietly. "The fourth year girl's dormitories were set on fire today," she continued in a tired voice, hand rubbing her forehead, face looking down.

"Was that before or after you gave Ara a perm?" James asked her, shaking his head.

"I don't know… before or after you broke your nose?" Lily shot back.

"Before or after you stole Sirius' robes?" James asked childishly, eyes narrowing.

"Ok kiddies," Jen said quickly, stepping between them. Neither had heard her approach. "Get your butt down to the nurse before your nose becomes unfixable." She turned to Lily. "And you fix Ara's hair. I'll return Sirius' robes." Jen pushed passed the two and went on her way down the stairs.

Lily and James were silent for a few moments till James mumbled, "I'd better go," and turned to leave.

"I hope she gets you better," Lily said, voice trying to sound light.

Though his steps grew slower, James turned his head to look at his girlfriend. "Your hair's very pretty," he said, not sounding his most mature. He stumbled over his feet once and Lily was scared he was about to tumble down the stairs. James quickly turned and grabbed onto the railing. Sending Lily a quick, sheepish smile, James ran down the steps.

Lily closed the door and leaned against it with a sigh and smile.

"You two are disgusting sometimes, you know that?" Ara commented, sending a humoured glare to her friend's direction.

"I love that man," Lily said distantly, eyes unfocused to a spot on the opposite wall.

"All very bloody great for you, but my hair is still ultra-curly and you have orders to fix it."

Lily walked over to her friend and got to work on uncharming each curl. James was right: for all the trouble each of them had been through that day, the Ball had better turn out freaking perfect. Not that they hadn't had fun along the way… but she really wanted the New Year to come and come fast.

Jen knocked on the door to her brother's dorm. Dennis answered it, brown eyes looking confused to see her there, and then a bit worried.

"Mel hasn't changed her mind, has see?" he asked.

Jen smiled softly. "No, she's still going with you. I've come to return this to Sirius." She held up the dress robe.

Dennis looked over relieved. "Oh thank Merlin. He's been prattling about it for too long." He stepped aside and Jen entered.

Sirius was sitting on his bed, bare-chested and wearing only trousers. Peter was fixing his robes in the mirror and paid no heed to Jen when she strolled in. Sirius looked up and his eyes widened.

"Oh thank _Merlin_," he said, falling back onto his bed. "I was actually contemplating charming that blasted ugly robe you girls got me…"

Jen chuckled and tossed the robe onto Sirius body. "Now I don't think I should have returned it…"

Sirius sat up, shaking the robe before him. Eyeing it, he asked, "You didn't do anything to it, did you?" He only just glanced at her, but at once glance his eyes widened and he jumped up. "You aren't seriously wearing that, are you?" he demanded.

Defensively, Jen responded, "What if I am?"

"That's just _part_ of your robes… there's a sweater to go with it, right?" Sirius continued to stare at her choice of robes.

Hands on her hips, Jen looked around. "Where's Remus-"

"Nowhere he'll see you, that's for sure," Sirius said immediately. "Now you're going to go back to your dorm and find something else to wear-"

The bathroom door opened and Remus stepped out, freshly shaven. He glanced up, confused.

Sirius immediately stepped in front of his twin, arms out. "You can't see her."

"Jen, what the-"

"Back!" shouted Sirius, pointing to the bathroom. Jen gave the largest eye roll of her life. "Turn around, walk in and shut the door."

Wordlessly, Remus turned, hands in the air. "Ok, I can't see her Sirius… is something the matter?"

"Everything's the matter," Sirius muttered. He glared at Dennis and Peter, who respectively went back to looking at anything else than Jen.

"Sirius, stop being so bloody annoying," Jen said in frustration. "It's not like Remus is going to maul me-"

Sirius growled under his breath at her comment and faced her again.

"Oh _really_ now; if I wasn't your sister, you'd pay good money to see this robe on some hot witch!" she exclaimed, grabbing a fistful of her scarlet robe by her thigh.

"But you _are_ my sister… and never say anything like that again," Sirius retorted, scrunching his nose.

"Sirius, really, I've _seen_ her in those robes-"

"Shut up, Remus!" Sirius yelled over his shoulder. "Now, you'll take one of my robes, put it on over that and go back to your dorm-"

"No." Jen glared at her brother and took a step back from him. "I'm sorry that I have _breasts_, Sirius, and that that fact bothers the shit out of you, but a _little_ bit of cleavage never ruined anyone!" Jen now had her hands over her breasts and would later find that fact highly, highly humorous.

All the boys in the room were stunned to silence.

"And it's not like he hasn't seen them before-" Remus' head was heard repeatedly banging on the bathroom door, "- and _you're_ showing more skin than anyone else right now, so I wouldn't be talking if I were you." With a triumphant humph, Jen crossed her arms and waited Sirius' response.

Jaw quivering in anger, Sirius spoke, "Listen young lady, don't talk to me like that-"

"You sound like a father-"

"Someone's going to have to if you insist on dressing like this-"

_Slap._

Jen's hand immediately recoiled after she hit Sirius across the face. Remus was already halfway to them while the slap took place and was now holding Jen back, one arm around her waist. Her slapping hand flew to her mouth.

"Sirius," she whispered, tears beginning in her eyes. Sirius' eyes were closed, but his lips were parted. "Sirius I'm so sorry…" She struggled loose of her boyfriend's grasp and lunged herself into Sirius' body, holding him tightly.

He held her firmly, not opening his eyes, but burrowing his face into her neck. Their breathing seemed to be the loudest sound to fall on everyone's ears and none of the other three boys moved. It seemed that one or both of them had needed to crack to one another.

The only upside was that it happened in a dormitory and not in front of half the school and staff later in the evening.

"I'm sorry, Sirius," Jen repeated, her tears dripping onto her brother's bare shoulder.

"I don't want this family to fall apart anymore than it already has," Sirius confessed, fingers tensing and relaxing on her back. "I really don't…"

"It won't, Sirius, it won't…"

To some people, the scene before them could cause them to cry, but for the men in the room, they were only standing in shocked silence.

Jen sniffed and pulled away from Sirius. "Good thing I haven't put on any make-up yet," she said, gesturing her face and her pink eyes.

Sirius looked at her in the eyes and said, "But you _will_ have something over it, right?" His tone was hopeful instead of demanding, like earlier.

Jen let the smallest of smiles grace her face. "If it gets cold, Remus will give me his cloak," she said, running her hand over her brother's shoulder to dry it.

Sirius glanced at his friend and Remus nodded mutely.

"I'll see you guys in a bit then," Jen said slowly and a bit awkwardly. She turned and nearly walked right into her boyfriend. She shyly glanced up at Remus and gave him a small shrug. She whispered, "I'm sorry if he berates you when I leave…"

Remus' lips curved into a grin and he leaned down to plant a kiss on Jen's lips. "Might as well let him get it out before the dinner, hm?" he asked quietly, kissing her once more.

Someone cleared his throat, and the couple wasn't sure if it was Sirius who was levelling Remus with his eyes or James who stood at the door, confused and back to normal.

"I've seriously missed something here," he commented, stepping in and moving away as Jen walked quickly past him.

"Is what she said true, Remus?" Sirius asked immediately, eyes narrowed. "That you've seen… that she had… that, that…"

Remus sighed and admitted to himself that he had somehow gotten himself into this, though he hadn't the foggiest as to how he did it.

"Well, is it?"

Might as well get the bloody talk over with, eh, while they were all confronting each other. Knowing that what he was about to do would be dangerous; he merely raised an amused eyebrow and said, "What do you think, Padfoot?"

He was very happy that James had returned healthily to block Sirius from battering him in his new robes.

- - - - - - -

As it was, only a couple other dorms throughout the castle set fire during the pre-Ball preparations, and luckily no students were harmed.

Couples and dates met in Common Rooms, before statues and in front of the Great Hall, complimenting one another in their choice garb.

Jen, though she loved her brother, did not wear a sweater over her robes.

Sirius left before the others to meet his date, Halle Manning of Hufflepuff, by her Common Room entrance. She hadn't questioned how he knew his way there. Peter had followed him with a jog, since his date and girlfriend, Laura Hennessey, was in the same House. Though neither had spoken since Peter slammed the bathroom door and told Sirius to bugger himself (Sirius _still_ couldn't believe Peter said that…), Peter followed Sirius' footsteps down past the kitchens and to the Hufflepuff entrance.

Lily and James, Jen and Remus, Mel and Dennis and finally Arabella left the Gryffindor Tower. Arabella, in her long maroon dress robes, was thankful that Ryan was waiting outside the Portrait Hole for her.

They chatted quietly, each all feeling some stress slowly ebb away. Planning and getting ready for the Ball was too frustrating that Ara had exclaimed that she might as well not attend. After a moments silence she had laughed and proclaimed herself momentarily insane.

With the looks the other girls held, they had obviously agreed.

A throng of students, fourth year and up (unless a younger year was invited) waited both patient and impatiently before the large doors into the Great Hall. Most were chatting without much of a care in the world. Girls compared hairstyles, dress robes, shoes, make-up and dates. The boys mostly stuck together and talked about nearly everything else.

Our main group spotted Peter and Sirius with their dates off to the side, Sirius leaning casually against a statue. He nodded their way when he spotted them.

"Anything exciting or surprising going to happen that you should warn us about, James?" Sirius asked casually when they arrived. The girls began chattering away. "Fireworks, poison, confetti, champagne and the undoubtable drunkenness that would follow?"

"Is undoubtable even a word?" Dennis asked, frowning.

"No," Remus said, positive of it. "But surely you'd know that he makes up his own words now."

"I do, but sometimes I forget," Dennis said with a roll of his eyes. The males were silent for a minute, glancing around, adjusting robes or casually waiting down the time until they were to enter the Hall. "How much longer?" Dennis asked.

"Not much," James said. He'd have muttered it, but he doubted anyone would have heard him over the excited chatter and giggling going on around them.

One of the giggles was coming from Halle.

"No really," Jen said, "he was considering wearing the robes we got him. Mind you with a few adjustments and colour changes."

"Oh I don't know _what_ I'd have done if he showed up in something he made himself," Halle said, shaking her head, blonde hair twisted in an elaborate up do. She glanced to the mouse-brown haired witch beside her. "We'd have had to fix him up, eh Laura?"

Laura smiled and nodded her head a couple times. She was a very quiet girl, easy to blush; fitting for Peter's girlfriend.

Valerie, another Hufflepuff and a Pureblood, came strolling over to the group of girl, her coffee brown hair straightened. Much different from its many curls that she usually spent hours perfecting. "I've lost my date," she said in an annoyed, yet bored tone.

"Sure he didn't run off on you, Val?" Halle teased, smirking at her dorm mate. The Gryffindor girls glanced at each other.

With an eye roll, Valerie sighed. "Perhaps," she concluded. "Though I don't know who he'd go after when he has me."

"We're all both enthralled and shocked," Halle mumbled, looking away.

Ignoring the last statement, Valerie shook her hair over her shoulder. "If you see him, send him my way," she said in an uncaring tone.

"If they find who?" asked a deep male voice from behind Valerie, belonging to none other than Leo Rockshoot. The Slytherin gazed at the other girls, his cold blue eyes scrutinizing and looking regal in his deep blue, obviously expensive robes. Still looking at the girls, he kissed the side of his date's neck. "Care to find some other's to talk to?" he asked.

"I think that would be in your best interest, Rockshoot," said James from behind.

Mel, dressed softly in smooth lavender, let out a sigh she hadn't known she was holding and noticed a few of the other girls did the same.

"I think the doors are opening," Lily said, trying to stop anything before it started. She didn't fancy James breaking his newly fixed nose.

With his arm around Valerie's shoulders and a mock bow of his head to the group of seventh years, Leo and Valerie left them and made their way into the Hall.

"I hate that bitch," Halle muttered before putting on a smile. She reached around James and took Sirius' hand. "But enough frowns, we're here for fun."

The couples paired off and made their way, one by one, into the Great Hall.

The first thing everyone noticed was the colours. Royal purple and gold adorned the tables, balloons, streamers and the many other bobbles that decorated the large, glittering Hall.

The staff table was in its original place, with the dance floor before it and reaching to near the entrance doors. To the left of it was the stage where a live band would be playing. Situated around the dance floor and throughout the Hall were many tables, seating up to eight. Each table was a half moon shape, the flat side facing the dance floor. The tables were draped in white, with a royal purple sheet covering some and hanging off the edges. All the cutlery and dishes were gold and tiny firework designs were painted purple on the centre of the plates.

On the centre of the tables was a golden jug of ice water and a golden carafe filled to the brim with noisemakers and other such New Year assortments. Floating above them were two balloons shaped into sevens.

At first there was some confusion with the nametags that were on the plate sets on the tables. It had taken Lily, James and the Prefects many, many hours to perfect the seating arrangements, but in the end they had decided that not everyone could be happy and just hoped no fights broke out. They certainly didn't know who had previously dated whom, and whether someone's ex-best friend would take their ex-lover to the Ball and be forced to sit through dinner together… they wouldn't be bothered with such details.

Lily and James _did_ have the task, however, deciding how to split each other up. It was difficult, but with the number of students attending, tables of eight fit better.

They made it to their seats and sat. Remus pulled out Jen's chair and pushed it in when she was seated. James, Sirius and Ryan all glared at him for making them look bad. He sat and frowned at the other guys, not knowing why they were looking at him like that.

"What?" he mouthed silently, ignoring the soft giggles from a couple of the girls. Jen took Remus' hand in hers and patted it.

Many of the students had entered the Hall and were going table-to-table, looking for their appointed seats. During breakfast that morning, McGonagall had announced that none of them were to switch their tags and try to move to a different table until the dinner was over. Her only explanation was that it was for their own good.

The students were left to ponder it for the day.

Dumbledore stood at the middle of the staff table, before his seat, watching the students enter with a smile on his face. The Hall was a kaleidoscope of colours with all of the different coloured robes and the design of the Hall itself. When the majority were seated, McGonagall rapped her fork to the side of her crystal goblet. Students hushed their voices and the few remaining standing, sat at their seats and were attentive.

"It has been a few years," Dumbledore began, voice loud but pleasant, "since we have held a Ball here at Hogwarts and what better way to bring it back than on New Year's Eve?" There was an appreciative murmur amongst the students. "It pleases the staff and I to see you all participate and work together to make this Ball a success. Your prefects and Head students worked long hours and I think they are in deserving of an applause." Dumbledore started with a couple claps of his hands and soon nearly the entire Hall was clapping and cheering along with him. After a minute of the reverberating sound, it died down and the Headmaster raised his hands. "Yes, thank you. I know you would all rather be eating a delicious meal than listen to me blether on, so may the Feast begin!"

A few students cheered again, but most talked amongst themselves and grabbed their menus.

"Á la carte," Remus commented, holding his menu. "Very posh."

The choices on the menus seemed endless: roast beefs and chickens, rice dishes and pastas, vegetable soups and stir fry's, multigrain and white breads. Drinks listed down a side column, all alcohol-free, except for…

"What's this?" Sirius asked, lifting his menu higher. "Champagne? We're allowed champagne?"

"You can thank Lily for permitting that and persuading Dumbledore to agree to it," James informed him, nodding to his girlfriend.

"Then what's this part?" Jen asked next, pointing to below the champagne. "'_You are not of age_'," she read aloud. "What's that?"

"Exactly what it says," Ara said slyly, noticing that her column ended with '_Drink responsibly_' instead and then listed a few choice drinks she could order.

Ryan glanced over her shoulder and sighed. "Lucky witch," he grumbled.

Remembering that she was of age as many plates in the Hall filled with food ordered from their menus, Sirius asked, "And what's to stop you from sharing with us?"

"Just the simple fact that I like to watch you suffer, Sirius," Arabella told him honestly. She looked to her menu and said pensively, yet clearly, "I believe I'll get a Fizzing Whizzbee Daiquiri." A few at the table groaned. "Yes," she said, "I hope you all are envious." Her drink appeared before her: bright blue slushy, swirled with white. The rim was crusted with sugar and a large, lone Fizzing Whizzbee sat atop the drink. A long red straw was stuck in and Ara took a sip. Grinning madly at all her awaiting company, she drawled, "That hits the spot…" She then giggled, a known effect of the Fizzing Whizzbee. If too much was consumed too quickly, it would cause levitation. And, eyeing the size of the glass and the candy atop the drink, Ara was going to take it in short, few sips.

The others seated at her table ordered their _plain_ and _simple_ drinks (though Sirius protested that a butterbeer was _anything_ but simple) and they all ordered dinner. Meals ranged from carnivorously profound to beautifully decorated vegetarian plates.

Mel and Peter at a different table with their dates and chatted about simple issues and enjoyed their dinners. Although they were both a bit disheartened by sitting away from their friends, they took it in stride. The tables were set close to one another, so it wasn't like they couldn't hear the other conversations and throw in comments from time to time.

"But the next game is between Hufflepuff and Slytherin, so we've all got a lot of time to perfect moves," Janna was saying to her friends Piotrek and Hunter, her date for the evening.

Piotrek sighed and Hunter leaned to Janna's side. "Can we not talk about the game for one night?" he asked his date. "At least tonight?"

Picking at the Portobello mushroom on her plate, Janna nodded. "Sorry," she mumbled. Lifting her face, with a new resolve in it, she continued, "But I thought of such a good strategy while I was getting ready-"

"No."

"But really, I don't want it to escape-"

"No."

Janna moved her veggies aside and used the sauce that covered them to map out a Quidditch field on the surface of her plate. "Just listen for a minute, ok? It's a tweak on the Woollongong Shimmy-"

"_No,_" Hunter finished forcefully, using his own fork to put Janna's veggies over her quickly drawn Quidditch field. "Tonight we imagine that there is no such thing as Quidditch."

From her table, Lily's head poked up. "Shall that be a rule for tonight?" she called to Hunter.

"I'm enlisting it as one now," Hunter nodded.

"Excellent." Lily took her napkin from her lap and whacked James on the back of the head. "Stop talking about bloody Quidditch for the evening." When James looked confused and a bit angry, she elaborated, "It's a new rule."

James looked to Sirius, who he had been having the discussion with, but found no help. Apparently Sirius had begun to learn that getting involved in any of their arguments did not work out in his favour. There was also the small fact that Sirius had found it difficult to talk with Lily or look her in the eye for too long. Lily had been tremendously hurt by Sirius' comment over the holidays and Sirius himself hadn't wholly apologized… It was a difficult topic to breach and neither seemed too adamant about touching upon it.

"Then you can't talk about hair and make-up and… and all that other girly stuff you witches talk about," James said in defiance, holding his head high.

Lily tried best not to laugh. "Then that leaves me to talk about you," she said with a sparkle in her eye. The redhead turned towards Jen. "Did I tell you about the poem James wrote me for-" James' hand manoeuvred around his girlfriend's face and clamped over her mouth. Lily fought him off. "For Christma-" James wrapped his other arm around her waist and tried to turn her around in their awkward position.

"I never wrote such a thing!" he tried to protest, but his table, and a couple around it, were watching humorously. "Keep quiet," James whispered in his girlfriend's ear. He could feel Lily's cheeks bulging with a grin on the palm of his hand. "Promise?" he asked.

Lily nodded and James let go. Righting herself and checking to make sure her hair was good, Lily ignored the anxious looks around her.

"What did the poem say?" Ara asked greedily from across her friend.

"What poem?" Lily replied innocently, adding an angelic grin to finish their little dramatic display.

While others had watched with great attention, Sirius had tried to ignore the whole ordeal and casually eat his dinner. Halle looked him over and put her hand on his. "I don't know the whole story behind your holidays, except what I've read and have been told…" She paused and waited for a response… None. Her blue eyes quickly scanned the table and she was grateful that they were ignoring her one-sided conversation. "But could you please, please, _please_ kind of let go tonight? I want you to have fun and, honestly, I'm going to be selfish and say that I want to have fun, too."

Sirius, who had his head rested on a hand, drummed his fingers and glanced his date's way. Halle was pouting childishly. With a small one-sided quirk of his lips, Sirius said, "I'll try."

"I'm going to need a bit more than that," the Hufflepuff said airily.

"I will try my best to make this the night of your life," Sirius said with a bit more conviction, sitting up straight and reaching for Arabella's drink. "But I may need some help."

Arabella protested, but couldn't grab it back because Sirius was already tipping it back. She waited for it to disappear in Sirius' normal drinking habits, but none seemed to go past the rim…

"What gives?" Ryan asked, taking the glass from Sirius and holding it upside down… none fell out. All the blue and white drink gathered at the rim, but stayed in like there was a lid. He sighed and placed it right side up before Ara. "I hate magic sometimes."

The meals progressed and some students ate themselves to nearly bursting. At five to nine the dishes began to disappear and only goblets and the ice water jugs, with water trickling down their golden sides, stayed.

A small stage, which had hid inconspicuously until now, appeared at the left side of the staff table. A local Hogsmeade band was recruited only a few weeks beforehand. They struck up a few chords, a last minute practice of their instruments.

"The Cleft Wizards have graciously agreed to play this evening," Dumbledore said over the sound of chairs scraping and chattering. "I hope to see each and every one of you on the dance floor at least once."

"Shall we dance?" asked James, putting out his hand for Lily to hold. Lily smiled and took it, placing her napkin on the table.

"Wish me luck," she mouthed to the others as James guided her to the floor where a small group of students had already gathered. She got a few thumbs up from a select few.

Lily was led to outside the sparse group and wrapped her arms around James' neck the second they stopped moving. "This is lovely," she in his ear. She would have whispered it, but the band was playing loudly, even for a slow song, and doubted James would have heard her otherwise.

James didn't respond, but smiled against her neck and held her closer.

He was granted with a tap on the shoulder. They both lifted their heads and saw no one. Another tap. They looked the opposite way and saw McGonagall standing with her hands on her hips.

"I expect you two to set an example for the younger students," the Transfiguration teacher told them.

Grinning cheekily, James said, "So we should find a room, eh?"

"Just don't get too close, Potter," McGonagall said, before walking off to have a dance with Professor Lupin.

Lily and James faced each other. James was still smiling and Lily had an eyebrow raised. She took a small step back and sighed. "I guess we're stuck like this until she leaves…"

"We could leave," James said quietly, still smiling.

"But we won't," Lily countered with authority.

James gave a dramatic sigh and continued with their dancing.

Back at their table, Halle was trying to urge Sirius to dance.

"But why _not_?" she asked exasperatedly. She was holding on to the sleeve of his robe, ready to go down to the floor and beg.

"I don't feel like-"

"-Like it, I know," she finished for Sirius. "But I do believe you said you'd try your hardest to have a good time for me."

"I said I would and that Arabella's drink would help me on my way, but we all saw that didn't go according to plan." Sirius huffed out a breath and leaned back in his seat.

"What you're saying is that you can only have fun with me tonight is if you're drunk off your British ass?" Halle snapped, eyes narrowing.

Sirius paled considerably. He still remembered third year when he had joked about Hufflepuff and was on the receiving end of one of Halle's Bone Burning Hex. He had actually had a nightmare about it one night a couple weeks earlier, the night after he had asked her to the dance.

"I suppose a few dances wouldn't hurt," he said quickly.

Halle lightened up immediately and stood just as fast. "Let us dance, then."

Many more couples and dates took to the floor to let loose on the upbeat tunes that were crooning out of the magical instruments. The lead singer was singing in high-pitched tones that Remus had never heard men sing, and was pretty sure he wasn't singing in English either.

After their fourth dance together, Jen and Remus decided to sit out the speeding song. Every verse it went up in tempo and the students tried to match their moves to it. Remus poured them some water while they watched the dancing. It looked like some people were hurting themselves…

Sirius sat down a few seats from the couple and reached for a glass of water. He chugged back half the glass and set it down on the royal purple cloth atop the table.

"Halle is dancing with Yurt," he explained to his friends.

Remus nodded and Jen replied, "Poor girl." Remus chuckled and draped his arm over her shoulders. "Actually Sirius this proves well for you, seeing as you owe us a dance."

"I owe who a dance?" Sirius asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes as his twin stood up and took him by the arm.

"Your female equivalents," Jen said in an obvious tone. "It was part of your deal if you were to wear that lovely hobo-orange robe."

The siblings went to the dance floor. Sirius placed his hand on her hip and Jen her hand on his shoulder.

"Just like mum and dad taught us," Jen said quietly.

Sirius didn't respond, but turned them across the dance floor. He spun her out and twirled her back in. Trying to hold back a laugh, he said, "And you still try to lead."

"I can't help it if you dance slowly," Jen laughed, stepping with her brother; moving forward a few steps, backwards a few.

"Mum always said you took it too quickly, Jennifer," Sirius said. "You have to relish the moment." He stopped and twirled her once.

With an eye roll, Jen slowed her movements a notch and said, "I'm relishing, I'm relishing."

"That's better," Sirius complimented her, his face turning serious again.

Jen noticed his sombre mood and said softly (though loud enough to be heard over the music and chatter), "I'm really sorry about today."

Her brother shook his head. "Don't be, I was being unreasonable."

"But I really shouldn't have slapped you," she insisted as their sing slowed to an end.

Clapping with the rest of the students and teachers, Sirius said with a quirk of his lips, "No you shouldn't have." He looked to Jen as he walked her back to the table and added, "It took some good spells to hide the redness."

"Don't try to make me feel guilty," she warned, "or I'll bring it right back." She kissed his cheek and sat with Remus, taking his hand.

"Where's Halle?" Sirius asked suddenly, frowning and looking around their table.

"I told her of your obligations and she said she was going to head to the ladies room for a minute," Remus told him casually. "Then she was going to rest for a while at the table."

"So I should scout out the other ladies and allow them a quick dance before she's rested up?" Sirius asked. The couple shrugged.

Sirius left them and ventured out to the floor where he remembered seeing Mel dancing with Dennis. He cut through the thick groups of dancers and, after a few pushes, found them. He tapped Dennis on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but I believe I have a duty to pursue."

Dennis looked confused. "And that would be?"

Realisation hit Mel's face and she laughed. "Oh yea – he owes us each a dance!" She looked at Dennis and said, "For the robe thing before Christmas."

Dennis chuckled. "The rumours were true? You never said that, Sirius."

"It's not a story I enjoy telling," Sirius said evenly. Dennis stepped back and offered Mel to him. "Thank you."

Just like he did with Jen, Sirius began dancing with Mel. The song was slower than the one before, but not quite a slow dance song.

"I'm a little bit upset you didn't wear your Christmas present, Sirius," Mel said in a pout, trying her best to follow Sirius' steps.

"I nearly did," Sirius said with a grim smile. "It was my last option. I had very nearly gotten out my Charms books."

"It was very spontaneous of Lily to nick it, though," Mel continued, "none of us expected it."

"Lily nicked it?" Sirius asked. "I didn't know. I thought it may have been Jen or Arabella." Sirius twirled Mel once. "That's interesting."

"She wasn't being offensive or anything," Mel added quickly. "She was looking for James, but said she saw it there... and just sort of nicked it. She had no better explanation."

"It's alright Mel, I'm not upset or anything," Sirius chuckled, but part of him took it a bit more offensively than he would have it was any of the other three. He and Lily hadn't talked much since Christmas; he didn't expect her to pull something like that off.

Their song finished quickly, as Sirius interrupted in the middle of it, and Mel excused herself to the little girl's room. She left him with a quick peck on the cheek.

Sirius was thinking of heading back to their table to sit for a bit (if he could remember which way it was…), when he was tapped on the shoulder. A slow song strummed up and Sirius turned to see Arabella waiting for him.

"Apparently it's my turn," she said, looking very innocent in Sirius' eyes, in her deep maroon robes. She seemed a bit unsure of how to dance with him: the way he had danced with the other girls or a bit more personal, because of the song playing. The singer had switched with the lead guitarist and now the voice singing was deep and falling heavenly on everyone's ears.

Sirius lifted her arms and placed them around his neck. Ara rested them there, but didn't step too close. Sirius lightly held onto her hips, holding back a swallow. It was suddenly a lot warmer under his collar. Sirius led them slowly, his eyes not leaving the brown of Ara's irises. A few circles into their dance, Sirius chanced moving his hands further around to her lower back. The action caused Arabella to take a small step closer.

"I love this song," Ara said quietly, closing her eyes for a moment.

"It's beautiful," Sirius agreed, quickly glancing over Ara's shoulder to make sure they weren't going to hit anyone.

Ara opened her eyes and smiled. "I wasn't sure if you'd like this music. Sort of faerie-like, with the flutes and reeds…"

"I can handle it," Sirius said in a brave, yet soft, tone.

The song slowed to a finish and Sirius gradually let go of Ara. He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead; Ara closed her eyes. When she opened them, she, along with everyone else, was clapping.

"Thank you for the lovely dance, Sirius," Arabella said, nodding once.

"My pleasure Arabella, light of my life," he replied jokingly.

Ara pushed him and shook her head. "Always a joker," she muttered, walking with him back to their table.

They both sat and grabbed a drink of cold water.

"Your feet sore yet, Sirius?" Peter asked, seated in Lily's chair.

"Thoroughly, Wormtail," Sirius responded, propping them up on a chair from the table beside theirs. "I thought McGonagall said we weren't supposed to switch seats and then hinted at something bad happening."

"That was just during dinner," Halle said, leaning on her date. "Are you done with your predestined dancing?" she asked.

"No, he still has Lily to dance with," Jen said, glancing at Sirius and then to the dance floor, looking for the said witch. "Then he's done."

"I think I'll rest for a couple songs," the black-haired boy said slowly, looking down.

"Just wait until James and she decide to take a rest and then ask her," Jen said.

"Well, she'll want to rest-"

"Sirius, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jen interrupted him, standing up.

Sirius nodded and followed her. She walked past the many half-moon tables and through the Great Hall doors. Passing many loiterers, the two went behind a statue a few metres from the doors.

Jen rounded on her brother. "I know that you're not very happy with Lily right now, but that's no reason to treat her like this."

Sirius' mouth dropped. "Treat her like what?"

"You practically ignore her!" Jen exclaimed. "It's very uncomfortable being her best friend and your sister when you're both on such frail terms. Not to mention James. _It's not her fault_, Sirius. She didn't ask for this life that's been given to her; she didn't ask for some mad man to creep into her life! Father was in a dangerous business and a few others were killed right along with him." Jen wiped at her eyes. "He knew it would get to us; to you, to me. He _knew_, Sirius. Any amount of Veritiserum would make father or anyone else tell anything and I wouldn't put it past Him to use it, if not crueller ways.

"So you're not going to try and procrastinate the whole night." Jen finished with a deep breath.

"I never said I was going to procrastinate," Sirius shot back, though his voice was much softer than before.

"Oh no?" Jen laughed humourlessly. "'I want to rest a few songs. She'll want to rest. The band will want to rest. _The whole bloody ball will want to rest until I feel comfortable_.'"

Through clenched teeth, Sirius said, "I never said that."

"You would have gotten to something similar, if given the time, Sirius." Jen clamped her mouth shut when a few students passed them, heading out into the courtyard. "Look, I'm still very upset myself, but I'm making the most of this night: we'll never have another one. I'm doing it for Remus; I'm doing it for Lily – but most of all I'm doing it for myself. _I_ want to have fun, Sirius."

"I _am_ having fun," Sirius said to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "We just go about it differently. "I want Halle to have fun, Jen. I want you to have fun; I want the whole bloody school to have fun! It's just difficult. I'm sacrificing a bit of myself to keep this happy face up and you're here telling me that it's not enough."

"I'm not saying that your sacrifice isn't enough, Sirius," Jen said softly to him, fixing his hair a bit. "It's just, I mean…" She sighed. "You're not sacrificing to Lily. Let go of the pride or embarrassment or whatever it is you have and just _apologize_ to her already." Sirius avoided her eyes. "Or do you feel you were justified in saying that it was a mistake that she was born?"

"No," Sirius said softly. "I was going to dance with her, Jen."

"I know," Jen replied, tilting her head. "But the longer you waited, the more it would have hurt Lily. You danced with each of us in a row, Sirius. You had a little system going. It stopped with her and it could have stung the longer you waited." Jen wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've been rough on you lately."

Sirius hugged her back and replied, "It's nothing I'm not used to."

They went back into the Hall and Jen bee lined back to the table. Sirius went to the dance floor in search of the Head students. He found them in the middle of the crowd, of course.

James had seen him coming and slowed down their quick dancing. Lily looked at James in confusion until she too saw Sirius.

"I need to speak with Lily," Sirius said in undertones to James, who leaned forward. "Can you get the band to play something slower?"

James nodded and smiled at his best friend. "I'll leave you with this man, Lily," he said, kissing her cheek. He left towards the band.

"Mind if I cut in?" Sirius asked, offering his hand.

Lily took it and placed her other on his shoulder. "Of course."

The song cut halfway through and amid the groans from some of the dancers, a slower ballad struck up. People paired off, but more left the floor.

After a withheld sigh, Sirius started them up. The first few turns, neither said anything nor looked at the other.

Remembering his and Jen's conversation, Sirius cleared his throat. "Lily?" Lily looked at him. "Everything between us has gotten rather… awkward." He was sure they both noted the amount of space between their bodies at that moment. "A lot of stuff has happened since the beginning of sixth year and even more since December began." He spun her out and brought her back in. "I wanted to apologize for anything I've said that hurt you. I'm sorry."

Lily smiled, but it was apparent that she was fighting tears. "I've missed talking to you Sirius." She let go of his shoulder momentarily to wipe her eyes. "I've missed you hitting on me and everything else that we got up to. I'm sorry that I've caused this mess for you-"

"No, Lily. No. That's not your fault," Sirius said, closing his eyes and remembering again Jen's words. "He was in a tough job and he'd always reminded us what may happen. I wasn't ready for it, though. I don't think I ever would have been ready for it."

Lily stopped their dancing and embraced him in a tight hug. She kept her forehead in the crook of his neck and cried. Sirius, though a bit surprised, held her back just as tightly. "We shouldn't have to live like this," Lily said, a sob breaking her sentence a couple times.

"No we shouldn't, Lily," Sirius agreed, rubbing her back. "But we are and we have to remember who our enemy is and not to lose sight of that." He looked up and saw that many people were looking at the two of them as they danced. Sirius didn't care at that moment. He gave her a final squeeze. "Alright, Lily?"

Lily nodded on his shoulder. "Sorry," she said. "I've gone and gotten your robes wet."

"It's nothing."

"And now I look a mess, don't I?" she asked, gesturing her face as they began to dance again.

Offering her a flirtatious smile, Sirius said, "You've always been the most beautiful flower here, Lily."

Lily laughed out one last sob and sniffed. "See, I've missed that."

With an eyebrow raised, Sirius asked, "So you've been playing hard to get all those times and eye rolls?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yes Sirius, I want you badly."

"I knew it," he whispered. "We could escape quickly to the Tower, grab my broom and fly off into the night…"

"I'll think about it," Lily replied dryly.

Their song slowed down and finished on a low whistle from the flute. Sirius gave her a kiss on the cheek and the two of them clapped along with the rest of the Hall.

Dumbledore climbed the stage and took the microphone with a short bow to the musicians. "Thank you for some great entertainment, Cleft Wizards. And now it's a few minutes until midnight. If you would all go back to your tables in your assigned seats, the champagne should appear momentarily."

Sirius and Lily left with the other groups of students and headed back to their table. Jen was smiling largely and Remus pat Sirius on the back when he sat. James came back as well and his last dance partner, Janna, sat at the table next to them. When all the seats in the Hall were sat upon, the tall wine glasses on the tables filled with the bubbly liquid. A bunch of students cheered.

"In just one minute now," Dumbledore said, holding his champagne glass up high. The students and teachers followed suit, standing and holding up their glass.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven," the Hall chanted, "six, five, four, three, two – **Happy New Year**!"

The Hall erupted in cheers and fireworks exploded outside and above the transparent ceiling in a multitude of colours and shapes.

James turned to Lily and brought her close. With a grin he swooped down and kissed her. Lily threw her arms around his neck and they nearly stumbled in the crowd of cheering, laughing and dancing students. They pulled apart and looked around the Hall at all the magic happening; natural and mystical. James shook Peter's hand while Lily hugged her friends. Sirius grabbed James' hand afterwards and pulled him into a manly hug.

"Happy New Year, Prongs," he said.

"You too, Padfoot," James grinned.

He turned to find Remus, but found that he and Jen were still kissing, completely forgetting where they were it seemed. Taking a glance to Sirius, James was surprised to see him take it to his advantage and had the ignored glasses of champagne in both hands and toasted the sky. Lily stood next to James and wrapped her arms around his waist. Sirius tipped the drinks back…

None disappeared. With a dramatic sigh, Sirius looked at the champagne in their glasses. "How can you tell you don't belong to me?" he exclaimed.

Ryan grabbed Jen's glass from Sirius' hand and flipped it upside down, peering at the drink as it spread flat against the rim. With a snarl he muttered, "Bloody magic…"

* * *

Oh my god – I've finished it. Feels very, very, very good. Now I know that _none_ of you will remember what you wrote in your reviews (unless you reviewed very recently), so just bear with me – I'll try not to confuse you. (Let's see if I remember how to do this the fast way…)

_oobergoober_: Aw, I made you cry with the last chapter. My favourite part of your review? "Thank you for not making me wait another three months." How about six? Is six better? Thanks for the review!

_i__ o u a name_: I hope you enjoyed the minimal fluff I could offer in this chapter. :) Thanks for the review!

_Star19_: Ah yes – we were having some sort of chat about proverbial hats… I recall that now. Lol - Thanks for reviewing!

_Princess Pixie Ice_: Thanks for the review and all that suchness!

_LadyArwen14_: Well, I s'pose your bronchitis is gone and done with? Good. If not – get your butt into a hospital. ;) Thanks for the review!

_mystikalolo_: I loved James' present to Lily as well (the Quidditch pj's, if you forgot). Thanks for the review!

_Cladis___: Was it cheerier for you? I didn't exactly update within a month this time, eh? Thanks for the review!

_Danni is Divine, James is Mine_: Have you made your pyjamas that say: "Danni, Owner of James Potter", yet? Thanks for the review!

_Inu__ Lover_: Hm, must work harder to make _Inu__ Lover_ cry… Thanks for reviewing!

_Kat44_: Ok – question answering time… I will make the story probably another five chapters in length or so. That's my wild guess. I'll be going through the story and to their deaths. I warn you now: the last chapter [of the third instalment] won't be good until it has _me_ crying. Thanks for the review!

_Beaver Buddy_: Breaking things is always fun. And the mum's name is Celica Black. Thanks for the review!

_Seriously Sirius_: I know you say to never write one for you – but take that! You reviewed twice, too. I'll get to the other one eventually…

_Whippy Bird_: Yes. "Anywhozims" is a new word. I used to use it in speech, but had never written it down. Thank you for reviewing!

_They Call Me Mellow Yellow_: Howdy. You better have finished that math homework by now. (If you didn't, you'd be like me in high school.) See you on MSN and thanks for reviewin'!

_Marauders Magelet_: Well Miss Hopeless Romantic – I hope you enjoyed the squeezed in fluff :) Thanks for the review!

_The Spiffinator_: Hey Spiffs. Sorry I didn't update faster, but hey, I'm just bad like that sometimes. lol - Thanks for the review!

_little__ key_: I was looking forward to replying to your review :):) I replied to your e-mail and you haven't written back – so I hope you're doing well. Thank you for your lovely review! You always make me laugh.

_Braney_: That's right, eh? As the author _I have the **power**!!!!_ ahem Hope you liked the chapter and thanks for the review!

_Manny2003_: Well Manny, I lifted the horrible mood of the Marauders at the end of this chapter. Mostly. Thanks for the review! Hm – I see you reviewed again (I remembered writing yours…) Yes, yes. Forever is much longer than six months ;)

_Hannah7_: Thank you very much, Hannah!

_Heather_: Did you know that your e-mail _still_ makes me laugh? I hope you didn't check every few days for an update this time… oy. That'd be many hours wasted! Thanks for the review!

_Lily Smith_: Well I'm happy you cried. That means I'm doing something right :) Hit your boyfriend the next time he laughs at you for crying. And if he seems confused, say, "Lamina says you suck."

_jac_: Thanks for the review!

_vamperfly_: lol – thanks. had to scroll back up to her thank you I see you reviewed again. I decided to wait an extra four and a half months to spite you. ;)

_Narwen_: snorts Did I get this chapter out quickly enough? Thanks for reviewing.

_Lady Abbey Bartlet_: Nah, I wasn't offended by you plugging other people's fics in your review. Well, I don't recall being offended. Thanks for the review.

_Jlee1031_: Thank you :)

_Luna-Elentari_: Lol – all five stages of grief, eh? You got it pretty bad. Thanks for the review!

_Tinkerbellhp07_: Thank you for the wonderfully random review!

_Alej_: I love how you called me "LC". Really – love it. The compliments really make me blush. Thank you.

_MandaB_: Thank you very much.

_licensed-to-thrill_: Yes, I'm writing until the deaths of James and Lily. And trust me; it won't be good enough until it has _me_ crying. That's a warning. Thanks for the review!

_Willowwand_: Thanks for the review!

_Grimm Sister_: It is in my hope that your stress has depleted. Forsooth, most likely it has. My most gracious thanks for your poetic review!

_Tar-Silmarien_: Yup – the final instalment of my story will be titled, "And Be Loved In Return". Thanks for the review!

_nerdypurdy_: I'm a bit unimaginative right now too – it's past midnight. Thanks for the review!

_Tracey_: Hmm, a hooked reader, eh? Excellent. I love catching those ones! Thanks for the review!

_Winky27_: Oh your proverbial sentence makes perfect sense to me! And hey – I don't even think 'proverbial' fits in that sentence up there, but whatever, I'm tired and yes – I don't care that much to make sense at this moment. But like always: Thanks for the review!

_tinkerbell_: As you can see – if you're still with me – this isn't finished. Many more tales to come!

_Hungry Hippo_: You know that was one of my favourite games growing up? Not sure whether I've told you that before – and if I did, I've told you again! Thanks for the review!

_ferahgo_: You'd like a mustard coloured dress robe? Oy.

_jess04182_: Yes, yes. Sirius is yours – until death do you part, if you don't mind the small joke. Thanks for the review!

_elysia_: Ooo – I get you high? Didn't know I had that affect. You're welcome and thank _you_ for reviewing.

_LimeJuiceTub_: Mind if I ask where you got your name? And no, it'd be one helluva a rollercoaster ride to try and finish it all up in the last chapter, eh? Did you need your tissues this time at all? Thanks for the review!

_Twiglet_: You got a little bit of S/A action there. ;) I knew the S/A shippers would love that part. It had _me_ cooing. Thanks for the review!

_Mythology_: I updated as soon as I could! Well, not really, but trust me – better taking my time than rushing it!

_hotty_: Ok, not the _nicest_ of reviews/e-mails I got to see what was going on, but… yea. I don't think many people were getting pissed.

_sissy-6_: Aw, thank you. I hope your anticipation didn't build enough that you didn't enjoy this chapter! I hope you did and thank you for reviewing!

_siriusforeva_: Aw, thanks for the review!

_kitty228806_: Oh no… not the lack-of-periods thing… that and all-caps-lock throws me off! Ciao!

_agangel33_: Oooo – new reader! I swear it doesn't usually take this long for me to update!! Thanks for the review!

_Steph_: Thank you!

_song__breeze_: Ooh, I brought tears to your eyes! Thanks for the review!

_sour-peach_: Thank you – though I didn't update too fast, eh?

_Goldilocks31890_: I posted.

_LupinLuva_: Oh yes – I remember you. Shouldn't be writing this seeing as you won't be back. snorts I have to admit that a couple things stung, but I mostly laughed.

_Veruwen_: Thank you very much. Really – your review came the day after and I just loved it to death. I'm said to say s/he's a fan of Lupin with a poison tongue like that.

_Jenna/Black's Gurl_: Right – thank you!

_kj-11913_: Thank you!

_butterflyer_: Yes I read all your reviews, and thank you. They get sent to your e-mail, so I read each and every one of them! Did this chapter beat the last?

Oy – finally done for the chapter fourteen thanks! Now quickly through the other chapters!

Thank you to: (I must say this name makes me laugh my ass off) _lesbian sex rules, lily-james-potter, Willowwand, nerdypurdy, jac, Hungry Hippo, clothespeg-rules, Skittles713, shorty69, songbreeze, sour-peach, Twilight66, Manny2003, butterflyer, Jenna/Black's Gurl, InLoveWithU, Tinkerbellhp07, ACMAgirl, LimeJuiceTub, BrightEmeraldEyes, cH0c0LaTe kiSseS, icedfirestar, agangel33, LoopyLupin, SiriusSweetie7 _and finally _Duckqt07_!

Wow – do you guys know how long that chapter was? Over twelve thousand words in length. Thank you _all_ for sticking with me and reviewing so nicely :) I'm not giving any promises as to when I'll be updating next. Honestly – I don't know what's coming, but hey – I'll think of something, eh?

See you all later and have a lovely time between this chapter and the next!

PS. I hope you'll all enjoy PoA next Friday or whatever day you might see it (cause my guess is that if you're reading fan fiction, then you'll see the movie).


	16. Oh Peter, Why Do You Like Pumpkins So?

Yes, I understand that I take way too long to update and yes, I also understand that you've all been sharpening your pitchforks and dipping your torches in gasoline. I'm just a procrastinator and was running out of likely ideas for this chapter. But as I typed, new things popped up and surprised me. I had a couple things I knew I wanted to put in to get a couple balls rolling, and they're in here, somehow successfully, and then I was left with another five-thousand or more words I wanted to put in and didn't know where to start.

But hey, inspiration comes at the oddest times.

I suggest you skim the previous chapter, as even I hadn't remembered half the time what happened.

I'm happy this out, as I hope you are as well, and thank you for putting up with me and my slow and tiresome habits.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bows of the Whomping Willow hung low, bogged down by the last minute onslaught of sleet in mid-March. The branches creaked with the humid-heavy breeze, touching upon the muddy grass and dirt around its large roots. It didn't even have the energy to swipe at the innocent rabbit that hopped over a couple roots that stuck high above the ground.

The entire forest seemed worn out: branches drooped, pine needles covered the forest floor, and the forest scent, mixed with the always present moisture, in the air was enough to gag a passer-by.

Students had just barely been able to drag themselves from class to class, dreading hours spent inside the Herbology gardens and greenhouses. Care of Magical Creatures (and its medical equivalent) was a long lesson to go through whenever spent near the forest. Even Phoenical seemed reluctant to keep them and herself out too long.

As of this moment the seventh years were standing, feet slowly sinking into the muddy ground. Sucking sounds were no longer distracting, just background noise, when a student would lift their foot to keep it from getting covered in mud.

Jen was the latest one to pull her foot out of the ground, sacrificing one shoe to submerge a bit lower in order to tug the other out. She switched feet; a prolonged sucking, and then popping, sound accompanied it.

"This is absolutely disgusting," Mel commented quietly. If she adjusted her body weight to another foot, she felt it slide a bit and dig just a bit lower into the mud. It was, as she described it, disgusting.

"Can anyone else tell me something about the Augurey that has not yet been mentioned?" Professor Phoenical asked, sounding drained and dead tired of the weather. The Augurey, on its twisted wooden perch, moaned dreadfully, the greenish black feathers on the back of its neck rising as its call did.

"Other than the fact that it's depressing the lot of us?" Sirius asked rhetorically, long resigned to the fact that his boots were now brown instead of black. Well, brown and muddy was better than the time in second year when James found it "funny" to charm all his shoes and socks pink and yellow.

Yes. Brown was much better than that.

Though, truth be told, Sirius had found it rather funny when he retaliated by having James' broom release flowers from the bristles whenever he rode it. It had been a fairly tricky charm, but well worth it when he watched the Quidditch tryouts. Flower Potter, he was nicknamed, until James hexed anyone who so much smirked at him. Now that Sirius thought about it, he hadn't thought of that nickname in couple years… Perhaps there would be a time to bring it back.

On its perch, the Augurey lifted its featherless head and reached its long beak to the sky. The decrepit vulture-looking bird let out another low, throbbing cry and hunched over again when it was finished.

"He's done that a couple times within the past few minutes," Laura Hennessey spoke up, lifting her hand in the air as she spoke. A couple students groaned. "Does that mean it's going to rain really soon?" she asked.

Peter glanced to his girlfriend and sighed. He hoped she wasn't right.

"If he warbles once more, within five minutes of the first cry, then most likely it will rain, snow or sleet within the half hour," Phoenical said, and looked to the grey sky.

The light grey stratus clouds were merging with darker, more menacing slate grey clouds. No one needed to look up to see the clouds; they lowly spanned across the sky. There was no sky, really; just low cloud coverage that eliminated any chance of blue sky or sun shine. It was hard to tell that it was mid-afternoon and not very early morning.

The Augurey emitted one more deep pulsing cry. It shifted its weight on the perch and fluffed its feathers before settling back and hunching its long neck. It blinked its large grey eyes.

The whole class groaned. More rain, snow or sleet was not well looked forward to.

"Professor, can we just head in now?" Halle Manning asked, her thin blonde hair lightly frizzed, like everyone else's, in the damp weather.

Lily, running her hands through her red hair to smooth it down, had to pull her fingers free from the tangles in it. She whimpered pitifully when she imagined what it looked like. Then again, it was a better fate than well… her mind didn't want to drift back to December. That month of her life would gladly be forgotten once she was out of school.

"You look lovely, my sweet," Sirius murmured beside her and attempted to wrap an arm around her waist.

James, whose arm was already there, slapped Sirius' away.

Remus and Jen chuckled from the other side of the rain-predicting bird.

Phoenical let them leave, if only to get in and out of the rain herself; though the medical equivalent afterwards was to be continued inside, in classroom eleven, on the first floor.

"Rain sucks," Arabella commented, blinking her eyes and feeling dew drops collect over her eyelashes. The fog they were walking through was thick and seemed to have descended quickly over Hogwarts and its grounds. She got a few accompanying grunts from the guys. "Though I'm sure there are worse things," she added. Lily had sent her a specific look.

"I'll see you later, guys," Peter said quietly. His cheeks were pink, from both the cold and possibly a blush. He nodded to Laura, who was quietly walking beside him.

Sirius grinned and gave a sly thumbs-up. Peter's blush deepened.

A couple months back Sirius had asked Laura, one Charms class, if it was true she would ever tell him to bugger himself. She hadn't been able to look him in the eye without blushing since, even though he had apologized (prompted from Remus and Lily) for embarrassing her. All that Sirius cared for was that her answer was no.

Peter and Laura headed off through a separate entrance to the castle so he could walk Laura to her next class. He had a spare along with the other three guys.

James checked his watch: thirty minutes until the girls had to head to classroom eleven. He glanced at Lily, who was fussing with her hair again, and guessed she'd rather spend the time changing and drying off before her final class of the day. Perhaps they'd spend some time together that evening, if she didn't opt to study for NEWTS all night, like she'd been doing since early February. Remus and Jen had their own secret spot to "study" (so they said), and that at least gave them some privacy and time to be together. James had guessed that it was a spot that Remus hadn't ever told them about, since he and Sirius looked on the Map to see where they disappeared to one night and couldn't find them. James had never broached the topic, as he wished there was a place like that he and Lily could go off to.

If she decided to study and review that night instead of take it off, he might as well make the most of the time he had with her that day: that moment and when dinner arrived within a few hours. He took her cold, clammy hand in his and tried to warm it up; though his own hand was rather chilly as well. At least it stopped her from fussing too much with her hair. James did admit to himself that it looked… well, not her best. Part of him wanted to chuckle, but the smart side of him knew it would be a bad idea. Besides, he was one to talk – his hair looked worse than anyone's on a regular basis, especially within the past few weeks.

The group began their final ascent to the seventh floor, legs worn out from walking up all seven flights, and was happy to reach the Fat Lady.

None of the guys felt like saying the bloody password, unable to understand why Lily chose it and found it so funny, though she had tried to explain it to them many times.

With one of her first grins of the day, Lily said the password to a melody, just for the hell of it, "Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows…"

The Fat Lady bowed to them, offered a humoured look, and let the portrait swing open.

"I think," Sirius said, stepping through the hole after Mel, "that should, officially, be the last time Lily's allowed to have a go at the password on her own before consulting anyone."

Mel sent him a look. "And 'C is for cookie' was so much better?" she asked sceptically.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "That was funny, though," he said.

Remus smiled at the memory. "Mostly just for Sirius, James, Peter and I," he said.

"But I'm sure everyone had a laugh," James added.

Lily shook her head after Arabella rolled her eyes. "I'm going to shower before last class," she said, to the agreeing murmurs and nodding heads of her friends. She kissed James on the cheek and tugged his hand once before heading up the Girl's staircase.

"Your hair looks fine, Lily of my Heart," Sirius called after none of the girls could be seen.

James didn't seem to hear him, but Remus shook his head sadly and said, "You need to get your own girlfriend, mate."

- - - - - - -

James frowned and checked another large tome on the floor by his feet. He tried to not show any strain as he picked it up. 'Blasted heavy books,' he thought when it landed heavily, shaking the desk momentarily. The legs creaked under the added weight.

Madam Pince hushed him, using her "angry shh", from her desk where she was signing out piles of books for OWL and NEWT study. When she went back to the line of students, he sent her an immature face of disgust.

From across the table, Jen and Ara snorted into their similar large tomes. James sent them a repeated immature look.

"Mental," Sirius mouthed to him. He was still surprised (as were they) that they had been able to rope him into studying in the library and the fact that he actually stayed.

James was about to mouth a much worse word back to his best friend, just for the fun of it, when Lily stumbled back to their table, arms laden with books, charts and loose parchment. Instead, he stood and helped relieve her of the books.

"Did you find anything, Lily?" Sirius asked lightly. A humoured eyebrow rose in the direction of the messy pile she was making.

"No, Sirius," Ara said quiet and sarcastically, "I think she'll have to go out for another round." She bent her head to the open Eastern European Advanced Charms book to avoid the crumpled parchment that was sent her way. It hit the back of her chair and bounced to the floor.

Lily was obviously holding back some sort of comment about boisterous activity in the library. "And to answer your question, Sirius," she said, "I've found loads; though it's best to cross-reference to cover any loose ends that any one book leaves."

"Did you grab one of the books Peter asked us to pick out for him?" James asked absentmindedly, still leafing through the large tome he had picked up from the pile beside his feet.

"I only found one," Lily responded. She winced when a menacing shh hissed from Madam Pince's station. "The others," she whispered, "I think were already signed out. I'll check the sheet when we leave and add his name to the request sign-up form."

James nodded, not paying too much attention as he was in the middle of cross-referencing something that made little-to-no sense to him. Sirius, however, smiled and shook his head. "Still scared of Pince, honestly," he muttered.

"You would too," James said, "if, on your first visit to the library, she had books chase you out of it when you laughed too hard."

Sirius shrugged and twirled his quill between his fingers. "He shouldn't have been laughing so loud, then," he said nonchalantly. "Not my fau-"

Remus interrupted him, "_You_ shouldn't have been altering the diagrams in the Ban of Experimental Breeding text to all have Severus Snape's face."

Ara had to clamp a hand over her mouth when she barked out a choked laugh, and Jen nearly had to do the same thing. Lily and Mel merely shook their heads, the former about to finally take a seat (after politely refusing to sit on Sirius' lap).

Angry clicking of high-heeled, sharp-toed boots echoed across the library as Madam Pince made her way to the large table.

Jen stopped smiling immediately, as she was facing the way the librarian was coming from, and beside her Ara had to duck her head once again to calm herself.

"Out," Madam Pince hissed. Sirius still found it funny how much she resembled an underfed vulture… but now that he thought about it, she reminded him more of the Augurey they had in Care of Magical Creatures a couple weeks back. "Out now. You cannot control your noise level enough for the library and don't respect the work ethic of the other students who have come here for refuge in the name of learning."

"We're sorry, Madam Pince," Lily said, still standing by her books. "We didn't mean to disturb anyone's work ethic at any point." She kept a note to keep her voice quiet. "If it's ok with you, we'd prefer to stay here until we've gained enough references and information for our upcoming NEWTS in a couple months."

Madam Pince seemed to literally be chewing over what Lily said in her tight-lipped mouth. She gazed critically over each of them, settling once again on the Head Girl. The only benefit the students had at that moment was James and Lily: the Head students. Any others, they were sure, and the librarian wouldn't have stopped to hear what they had to say.

Seeming as though she were regretting letting Lily speak, Madam Pince said through tight lips, "One more warning from me and you're all out of here, understand?"

"Thank you Madam Pince," James said from his seat, sparing her a quick look and well practiced fake, honourable smile.

She didn't respond because she was already walking back to her station to continue scaring the students who were signing out her precious books.

Ara looked up from her book, mirth still very much evident in her shining eyes. She nudged Sirius. "Could you do the Snape thing again?" she whispered as quietly as she could.

Grinning like he was back in first year and was up to no good, Sirius replied, "Find me the text and I'll sign it out."

- - - - - - -

_Pettigrew,_

_I do not think you understand._

_You're in. You were in when you came to the first meeting. You're in while you sleep, shower or fail another test._

_Discontinue the bothersome owls._

There was no signature, Peter noticed. No other form of identification, either. The letter could have been intercepted by anyone and they'd have no idea of what it was talking about. He crumpled it up and left the dormitory to toss it in the Common Room fireplace.

He had told his friends that he was spending the day studying with Laura nearer the Hufflepuff Dungeons. He was really taking some time to himself to relish in his complete idiocy a year and a half ago…

_The orb he was looking in seemed so surreal… yet attainable. Magic could help thin him out, make him taller… Magic could make girls flock to him and it could rid him of his Grandfather, though some scars could never be taken forever…_

_His heart had hammered and his palms had sweat and by Merlin if this Lord of hers could do that for him…_

_The tall, beautifully frightening woman had shown him great things, and he had made sure she knew his name and then it happened…_

_"Remember what you could have had. Remember those you could have _owned…_"_

Peter ran a hand over his face as the parchment burned in the fire. Its edges burned bright orange and the fire glided and danced over it, the ink burning blue and green, until it was nothing but a pile of soft grey ash, barely reminiscent of the evil it once held.

"They own me," the young man said to the sparsely empty Common Room. He shut his eyes and whispered, "And I own nothing."

Peter heard a shuffle of feet and saw a female stand next to him. "I'd say you own a few things," said the voice he recognized as Genie Yale's. "Or else you borrow quite a bit."

He wasn't in the mood for some snooping, astrology obsessed ex-girlfriend of Sirius.

The older Gryffindor glanced at her – her hair now blotched black and purple – and shook his head. "Sorry," said Peter, "I was talking to myself."

Genie smiled humorously. "I'd hope so, seeing as I don't see anyone here for you to talk to." Peter blinked in confusion. "If you thought there was someone here that wasn't, I think that'd be a bigger problem," the blue-eyed witch clarified.

"Oh," Peter said, his cheeks blushing a bit. He turned to leave, but Genie painfully caught him by the arm. "Excuse me-"

But the words died out as soon as they fled his lips. The look on her face was frightening. She was staring directly at him with a certain sneer that was not becoming on her features, and her stiff posture told him that she wasn't playing around.

"You know what you're doing, whether you decide to play the victim or not," she said, her eyes foggy and the grip on her arm tightening.

"I'm – what?"

In low tones Genie's voice croaked out, "You got yourself into this mess and only you can get yourself out. There is a way, but are you brave enough to find and fight for it?" Her chipped black painted nails dug into his forearm and Peter gasped painfully as he felt his veins throbbing.

"Let go!" he exclaimed, fear momentarily overriding his senses. A couple heads turned towards them, but Peter wasn't paying attention. Her gaze had him transfixed.

"The world turns as it always has… but what you are doing affects more than you think. There is no sitting on the fence where your decision lays and you will lose them to torture if you choose wrong." Now gripping his arm for support, Genie began to cough, her body bent over, her free hand over her throat. She fell to the couch and Peter pried his arm from her clenched hand.

He stood still, having no idea what he was to do and what on Earth just happened.

Genie sat in the middle of the scarlet couch, one hand massaging her throat, and glanced up at Peter. "What happened there?" she asked hoarsely.

"What do you remember?" he asked quickly, eyes narrowing.

"I…" she paused and looked up at him suspiciously. Her eyes traveled from him to the fireplace and around the area in which they were residing. "I was joking around with you," she said finally.

Peter's eyes glanced around the Common Room nervously and finally landed on the fireplace. The fire was out, which was odd, but the only thing still burning was the ashes where his parchment was thrown. He watched it burn out once again. What in the name of Merlin just happened-?

"You must have inhaled some of the smoke from the dying fire," Peter said, turning his head to look at her. "I… you held onto me and coughed… Unless you're coming down-"

"That must be it," Genie said and shook her head. "And I usually make a note not to stand too close to it because of that. Smoke always makes me go weird."

"Well, now that that's figured out, I have to be going and er, thanks for the advice," he added quickly. Peter headed towards the Portrait Hole and realized his bluff.

"What advice?" she called to him.

'Think quickly, Peter, think quickly…' He knew it wasn't something he was horribly good at, but desperate times called for desperate measures. "About seeing things that aren't there!" he yelled back, wincing as he realized that the other people in the Common Room would now think he was mad.

- - - - - - -

"Pop quiz!"

The entire seventh year Defence Against the Dark Arts class groaned.

"Yes, Fawcett?" Professor Lupin said in answer to Hunter's raised hand.

"You couldn't have warned us, sir?" he asked. Piotrek chuckled beside him, whereas Janna and Hunter's twin, Tegan, rolled their eyes.

Professor Lupin picked up the stack of parchment and straightened it out. "That was your warning, Fawcett," he said with an eyebrow raised. "Books away, quills out and games of footsies over." He sent a look to his brother who had the decency to look down.

Jen, however, let her mouth drop. "How did he see?" she mouthed to Lily who was on the other side of her. She slipped her foot back in her shoe.

Lily held in her laughter, but let a few sniffs of amusement escape. James, behind her, snorted. Apparently he was able to read the words from Jen's mouth as well.

A paper was dropped in front of Remus and he nodded once, not looking at his brother for the time being, and dipped his quill in some ink. With a sigh, he wrote out his name and looked at the first question.

A frown lined his forehead.

_When are you available to talk? There is something I need to tell you._

Remus stared at the question long enough to have a droplet of ink fall onto the page from his still quill.

_After our double class here, I'm free._ He wrote. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but knew that there would be no point. Third and fourth period were both Defence, so he'd be there for the remainder of the school day. Remus felt like he needed to add something more. _We can get dinner sent to your office, if it's required._

Remus continued to frown, nibbled the end of his quill and sent a quick look to where his brother was standing. Romulus was currently helping another student on the other side of the classroom. Remus shook his head. Onto the next question:

_1. A couple weeks ago we discussed diversionary tactics. When confronted with…_

Remus stayed behind in class like he said he would. After answering a multitude of questions and responding with the same, "I don't _know_ what it is about or I would have _told_ you," he was finally left to sit on his own after a peck on the cheek from his girlfriend.

The werewolf sat for a minute, his fingers entwined, without much activity going on. He looked a bit sceptically around the room. Was this some sort of joke? Was it about the footsies?

"Sorry about the hold up, Remus," Romulus said and shuffled the papers in his hands. "I just wanted to get the last of them done."

"It's alright."

Romulus took a minute longer to grab all the parchments that accumulated during the day and stuff them not-too-neatly into his brief case that read, in golden letters, "Professor R J Lupin". It was a gift from Remus and the other Marauders for Christmas. The others still found it highly amusing that Remus had the same initials as his brother.

"Ready to go?" Romulus asked him, handing Remus back his quiz.

Remus put it in his book bag without looking at it and followed his brother out of the classroom.

"I think you study too much, littlest brother," Romulus pointed out. Remus raised his eyebrows critically. "I mean, you ace nearly every test and assignment I give you. The other teachers will think I'm giving you special treatment or something."

"Sorry if I feel that education is important," Remus said and shook his head. "And it happens to be a class that comes naturally to me, thank you." Remembering something he wanted to bring up, Remus added conversationally, "And thank you for embarrassing Jen and myself at the beginning class."

Romulus laughed. "I'd forgotten about that," he said reminiscently. "You can't blame a bloke for taking the opportunity that presented itself to me."

They ascended the stairs to the second floor and Romulus nodded to a couple students who greeted him. After they turned a corner and made their way to the Defence office, Romulus continued, "I'm an older brother, Remus, it's my job to ridicule those younger than me, birthed by the same parents." He pointed his wand at the doorknob and it opened with a click. "Besides, I hadn't run into you two doing anything indecent and I was in the need of a spot of fun."

Remus followed the Defence teacher into his office and said, with a hint of sarcasm, "Oh yes, your reasons are just overflowing with grace and logic."

Romulus placed his briefcase on his desk and said, "Then how about I'm your professor and acts such as that are not permitted in my classroom?"

Remus gestured to him and said, "See that makes much more sense."

"Surprised you though, didn't I?" Romulus asked. He took out a couple of cups, saucers and tea.

"Not as much as your little message on my quiz," Remus said, tired of the questions that were meant to skirt around the real reason he was most likely going to be eating dinner in his brother's office. "Subtle, by the way."

Romulus drummed his fingers on his desk. "Yes," he said, "I thought so." He brought the teacups to a couple of high-backed chairs by the fireplace and placed them on the small table that was situated between them. He cleared his throat. "Have a seat."

Remus sat and picked up his tea. He blew on the top of it. "So what is it?"

"You've never been one for avoiding a topic for idle chit chat-"

"Romulus."

"Right," Romulus said, his face going serious. "There's been a bit of trouble back home with Troy."

Remus' eyes grew wide. "Is he in trouble?"

"Not entirely-"

"Is he sick?"

"Not entirely-"

"Is he kidnapped?"

"Not-"

"_Entirely_ – yes I know!" snapped Remus. His tea slopped onto the carpet. Romulus sat stock still in surprise of Remus' outburst. "I mean, honestly! You tell me my brother is in trouble and as I ask what it is all you can do is joke around! You don't have to be the bloody popular funny guy all the time, you know?" Remus' breathing had gotten heavy and he slouched back into his seat. He took a sip of tea.

Romulus slowly put his tea back in its saucer on the table and leaned back as well, his fingers stapled below his chin.

A house-elf trotted into the room, her arms laden with baskets. She placed them on the table carefully and shuffled backwards, bowing. She stayed bowed, her ears touching the floor, until she was out of sight and darted from the room.

"So," Remus said tentatively, "what's wrong with Troy?" He leaned forward and quietly opened a basket and took out a seeded roll.

"He was on assignment in Northern Ireland a few days ago," Romulus began softly, not moving. "To cut a long story shot and avoid any off-topic discussions, he and his coworkers were ambushed at their camp. Most got away with their lives, but a couple were killed before they knew what was happening. Troy is in hospital with some minor injuries. Well, I say minor because he got some of the least compared to others. He will make a full recovery in a few days' time."

Remus blinked and put down his once bitten roll. "He-" Remus couldn't speak at the moment. "But they say he'll be fine?"

"Oh yes," Romulus said, no note in his voice any more buoyant than during his speech. "The Death Eaters who attacked them seemed to be in training of sorts. They weren't the best."

"But they killed people-"

"They killed when the Aurors weren't looking. Troy said they were quite sloppy about it, hence the reason most got away."

"But not unscathed," Remus said in rebuttal. "Do you think it could have been a test of sorts? I mean, if they used the Killing Curse immediately without any type of torture, they must have been doing it just to prove themselves or something."

Romulus was regarding him oddly. "That's not up to us to decide, Remus. You're a student, I'm currently a professor. Neither of us has much influence on the Ministry, so thinking about those sorts of things isn't worth it."

Remus had to keep from making his jaw drop. "Look, I know you're a bit upset with what I said earlier and I'm sorry I snapped-"

"I'm not upset, Remus, over something that stupid-"

"Then why don't you seem like yourself? Usually you'd wait for an opportunity to throw yourself into the action or at least talk about it-"

"I'm perfectly alright, thank you. Maybe you should wonder why you're on edge lately-"

"I'm not on edge, here-"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Remus, you're on edge."

"No-"

Remus took a breath. He wasn't going to play childish games if his brother was going to keep throwing them his way. "I already apologized for what I said earlier."

"There was no need to," Romulus said, finally sitting up and opening another basket. He took out a wrapped plate of chicken breasts in a delectable smelling sauce. He put one on a plate and grabbed some cutlery, a roll and a spoonful of corn. "I mean, all I was trying to do was put some humour in a drab situation for someone I care about who needs some cheering up once and a while."

"It's not like I don't appreciate your humour, Romulus, but when there's something serious going on, it's a bit misplaced," Remus clarified and helped himself to some of the large selection of food. "It's great you came back for Troy and myself and agreed to work at Hogwarts for Dumbledore…"

Romulus swallowed his food and continued to cut up his chicken. "But-?"

Remus shrugged. "There was no but."

"It's been hard to adjust to this place again, you know?" Romulus said. "I worked somewhere that I had to go into hiding, incognito and risk my life on nearly a daily basis, discovered that my parents died back home, shipped myself back here as soon as I could and then began to teach at a school and become a simpleton again – not meaning any offence to anyone – and take it all like it was how I wanted my life to go?"

Remus put his plate down. "None of us wanted mum and dad to die," he said.

"I know that, Remus," said his oldest brother.

"I didn't want to have to move in with Troy in London and I definitely didn't want you to lose your dream job to come and look after me," Remus continued.

"That's not the only reason I returned," Romulus said. When Remus waited for him to continue, he cleared his throat. "Mum and dad had a way of looking after you during full moons and I knew that with Troy's fluctuating schedule that he may not be there when he's needed and I knew that I'd have to be there for you, not just to look after you."

Somehow Remus had known it was because of his lycanthropy.

"I didn't know if your friends knew of it, though I hoped they did, and I decided to stay after the funeral for longer than I expected to and I'll probably head back to Australia come your graduation and when you're of age." Remus still didn't say anything. "You'll be of age in August, correct?" Remus nodded. "Say something, littlest brother. Please," added Romulus.

"There's not much to say that already hasn't," Remus supplied, "except that I appreciate your worries and concern, but I'm doing pretty well right now."

"What about after Hogwarts?" Romulus asked.

"After Hogwarts?"

"You won't be here for much longer. What did you tell McGonagall you wanted to do back in fifth year?" Romulus said, filling his empty plate and grabbing his warm tea.

"I told her of some ideas and what I'd _like_ to do, but her advice was pretty much to take a wide variety of courses to cover all bases in case things fall through," Remus said. "My position is slightly off from everyone else's."

"And I promise you one day that will change," Romulus said quietly.

Remus ran a hand through his hair. "You can't promise something that will never happen." When Romulus opened his mouth, Remus continued, "So did Troy write you or did St. Mungo's?"

Romulus changed topics to stop any further arguing. "He's still in Northern Ireland, so he's at the nearest hospital there…"

- - - - - - -

Remus entered the Gryffindor Common Room well after dinner was finished feeling a little anxious and more drained than he was during the wet spell that hit the school a few weeks ago. He sought the comfort of a soft couch and the lap of his girlfriend to rest his head on. Maybe some more tea, but this time with a hint of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey. Someone in this blasted tower must have some…

The sight he was greeted with was a bit surprising.

James and Sirius were studying together by a corner window, heads bent and looking quite bored.

Remus frowned and made his way to them. They were neither a soft couch nor Jen's lap, but until he found what he sought, he would make do with these two. He pulled out a seat and plopped down in it; he leaned forwards and crossed his arms on the table. James and Sirius regarded him with short nods and mumbled greetings before dropping their heads back to the open books and parchment spread on the table. Remus blinked twice. "I'm both surprised and floored that you're both studying twice in one day, and of your own accord."

Sirius grunted and James spoke up, "We were bored, actually. For some reason neither of us could come up with something to cause chaos and truthfully, neither of us were in the mood."

Remus frowned again and rested his chin upon his crossed arms. "And may I ask why not?" he asked, beginning to think there might be some sort of fever going around… They hadn't prodded him with a million questions as to why Romulus asked him to stay after class.

This time the both of them looked at him as if really realising he arrived. "Oh you weren't here!" Sirius exclaimed suddenly.

"I'm so glad my presence was greatly missed," Remus said dryly.

"The ladies are actually upstairs," James said. Remus frowned now in confusion. Had he asked where they were-?

"What James is trying to say is that Melissa received an owl post shortly after dinner to inform her that her grandfather has nearly gone completely deaf," Sirius said. "They're both Muggles, right?" Remus nodded slowly. "So he can't get any help from the magical community, like at St. Mungo's or something, and this isn't something Dumbledore would send her home for, especially since she wouldn't be able to do magic at home yet."

Remus sat up and leaned back into his chair.

"So she's feeling guilty right now, she said, and she and the girls went upstairs for some Honeydukes chocolate," James finished. He picked his quill back up.

"Oh," Remus said and blinked a couple times more when they both resumed studying. What happened to Mel's grandfather was terrible, but right then Remus wasn't in a horribly pitying mood. His own brother was currently in some Northern Ireland hospital and his two closest friends hadn't asked him a damn thing…

Remus decided to get the ball rolling himself. He licked his lips and said, "So Troy's been attacked by, supposedly, Death Eaters in training and is residing in an Irish hospital."

The two gentlemen opposite him paused in their writing or reading and glanced at each other before looking at Remus.

"Shit," Sirius said, unable to come up with anything else at the moment.

"Is he going to be alright?" James asked with concern.

"He'll make a full recovery, Romulus said, and he got some of the less harmful injuries than others," Remus told them.

"When did this happen?" James asked.

"A little less than a week ago."

"Was the attack really bad?" Sirius asked, rejoining the conversation.

"A few died immediately, but it was sloppy and they were caught in the act of killing them behind their backs," Remus paused. He thought about what Romulus had said earlier.

_"You're a student, I'm currently a professor. Neither of us has much influence on the Ministry, so thinking about those sorts of things isn't worth it."_

James and Sirius seemed to be waiting for him to continue. Throwing his brother's words to the wind, Remus obliged his friends; "I theorize that it was a test of sorts for the newer Death Eaters, to prove their loyalty or something to Voldemort-" Remus stopped and looked around. "Wait, where's Peter?" he asked. He was used to a small jump at the sound of Voldemort's name.

Sirius waved it off. "Somewhere with Laura or something," he said.

Remus nodded and continued, "Anyways, I think that his followers are growing and are getting more courageous with their acts and aren't holding back the Killing Curse for any reasons."

"It's like they seem to think that since the Aurors are against them, they might as well die quickly or something," James said.

"My mum said that the Aurors told her of a couple instances where the earlier Death Eaters had rounded up some of the Ministry's newest Aurors and just took their time with them, and because of that many had gotten away," Sirius said. "But then the more recent attacks had been a lot gorier before the Killing Curse was administered."

"They told your mum that?" James asked as surprised as Remus looked. The sound of the Portrait hole swinging open and slamming shut echoed from across the room.

"My mum is a very adamant woman, James, you should know that," Sirius said with a bit of defence and pride. "Though I'm sure it was your father who told her."

James and Remus nodded. "Probably," James said.

The three stopped their conversation when Peter huffed across the room looking angry and confused. They glanced at each other.

"Oi, Peter!" James called over the back of his seat.

Peter stopped dead in his tracks but still seemed to be mumbling to himself.

The look on Peter's face killed the words from James' mouth, so Remus jumped in. "Alright, Peter?"

Peter threw his hands in the air so suddenly, a few people around him jumped. "Insane!" he exclaimed. "Woman are _insane_!"

"We could have told you that, Pete," Sirius said.

"I mean, honestly, I was just… it was an _excuse_-" Peter seemed to think better of what he was about to say, shook his head and continued towards the stairs.

When he was out of sight, James turned back to the table and regarded his friends. "Think one of us should find out what's wrong?" he asked.

No one said anything.

Rolling his eyes, Remus stood. "I'll do it then," he said resignedly.

"Good lad," Sirius said. "Let us know, eh?"

"I can feel the love pouring from you, Sirius," Remus commented. He picked up his book bag and headed towards the stairs.

When he made it up to their dormitory he found Peter with his face smothered into his pillow.

"I don't want to talk about it, Remus," Peter's muffled voice said.

"How on Earth-"

"You're a lot quieter than the others," Peter said and turned his head. When Remus sat on the edge of his own bed and rested his elbows on his knees, Peter continued, "I've spent a lot of time observing people."

Remus put his book bag on the small table between their beds. "So what happened with Laura?" he asked.

"We just… had a bit of a spat," Peter said evasively.

Remus was surprised. "I can't picture her yelling," he said.

Peter smiled a bit humourlessly. "Well, it wasn't so much her that I was yelling at, but that Manning girl. The one Sirius went to the ball with."

"Halle? Why were you yelling at her?" Remus asked.

"I…" the words failed him. He began slowly, "About a week ago when you were all studying in the library and I said that I was with Laura, I… I wasn't."

Remus blinked. He had done that often that day. "You weren't cheating on her, were you?" he asked.

Peter pushed himself up into a sitting position. "No, no! Not at all," he remedied quickly. Remus sighed deeply. "I just didn't want to study right then and wanted to spend some time on my own to, I don't know, go through my thoughts."

"You could have just said something, you know," Remus said. He picked up his book bag, took out a few rolls of parchment to leave on the table and moved the bag to the floor beside his bed.

"I didn't think Sirius would have let me, seeing as you guys were dragging him there, he wouldn't have let me get away from it either."

"Good point."

"But somehow the knowledge that I used Laura as an escape from something – to which they also thought I was cheating on her – made it to them and when I went to talk with Laura after dinner, I was cornered by half the seventh year Hufflepuff females." Peter shook his head and said, "Mainly Emily Hyatt and Halle Manning."

"Was Laura there?" Remus asked.

"Yes."

"Did she have much to say on the matter or was it mostly the other two?"

"Mostly the other two," Peter said. He scratched his head. "They sort of did us the liberty of breaking us up."

When Remus' eyes widened, Peter continued, "Which Laura had said she "sort of" wanted to do because we're both going in "different directions" and that "it would be best", especially with graduation a couple months away."

"Whoa," Remus said quietly. "So you're no longer with Laura, then?"

"Basically."

"Would you like us not to mention her name and inform the girls about it?"

"That would be nice."

"Would you like me to stop James and Sirius from pranking her and her bodyguards?"

Peter smiled tiredly. "I'll think about it."

Remus nodded.

When he made it back downstairs to his awaiting friends, Remus said simply, "Peter's single, it was thought that he was cheating on Laura, don't mention her name around him and he'll get back to you on whether or not he wants her and her bodyguards to be pranked."

"Bodyguards?" James asked.

"Emily Hyatt and Halle Manning." The other two nodded understandingly.

"How dramatic," Sirius said. "Somehow I can fill in all the lovely blanks you left and can picture the entire scene in my mind."

"And somehow I don't think it's exactly how it was really played out," Remus said flatly.

"And somehow I also believe that they were all wearing their clothes while this happened," James said with a hint of humour in his voice.

"Do you really believe so?" Sirius challenged and pointed his quill at his friend.

"Oh I don't know now, Sirius," James said, faking a pensive look and failing miserably. "Maybe the way we all see the world is just fantasy and your twisted view is how it really happens every day."

"That's all I'm trying to say," Sirius said, playing James' little game. "My point exactly."

"And back to Peter," Remus added, "He-"

"Really does like pumpkins, doesn't he?" Sirius interrupted.

Though Sirius' train of thought was hard to follow at times, it only took a few seconds to catch on to the idiocy.

"Had a girlfriend, too," James added, smiling gleefully. "Couldn't really keep her."

"At least he didn't put her in a pumpkin shell and keep her," Sirius finished. The best friends looked at each other for only a moment before laughing their idiot heads off.

When they quieted down a bit, Remus sighed. "I still lament the day we learned nursery rhymes in fourth year Muggle Studies," he said. "And somehow, I think Peter enjoys it less."

"That one was so much fun," James said, wiping at his eyes from beneath his glasses. He mumbled the words 'pumpkin eater' with a reminiscent smile.

Sirius' eyes lit up in a way that frightened Remus and he only hoped that the boy didn't remember something embarrassing from his past. "You know what I remembered not too long ago?" Sirius asked James.

"What?" James asked, not able to not share in Sirius' sudden mischievous aura.

Sirius chuckled evilly and it only made James' interest grow. Remus tried to hold back a groan. "Flower Potter."

James' smile vanished immediately and the twinkle in his eye died to a dull glare.

Sirius began to laugh hilariously again. He had to support his head with his hand, his elbow on the table. Remus watched warily, after releasing the hard-to-hold-in groan, how Sirius was defenceless with one hand slowly messing his hair as his head slipped into his arm.

"May I bring your attention to the sock puppet over your shoulder?" James said with cold humour.

Sirius didn't react at first, as his laughter died, but then his eyes widened and his head swung over his shoulder. Remus' face cracked a smile. When Sirius turned his head back around, his eyes were also set in a glare and James' face had a pleased look to it. He was also chuckling.

"That wasn't funny," said Sirius.

"Yes it was," James disagreed with a bit of a laughing sigh.

Simultaneously, both their heads turned towards Remus. The smiled slipped from his face. Remus waited for the painful reminder that he had done some embarrassing things in the past or had them done to him, but he was made to wait…

"I can't think of any," James said robotically, his eyes set on Remus' face as he recalled the past seven years.

Sirius shushed him and too concentrated on Remus' face. Finally his face lit up. "What about, oh, in third year, was it?" he said. "The thing with the, er, what was it?"

"I'm not following," James said. Still they stared at Remus.

"The thing!" exclaimed Sirius. "In transfiguration class!"

James laughed. "That was you, Sirius."

Sirius' face turned back to concentration and not a just a hint of embarrassment. They were both silent some more and Remus prayed to anything up on high.

"Well," Remus said, putting on a playful face and voice, "there is one thing I can think of." He paused and the other two waited. "There's the small fact that I'm going out with your twin Sirius," he continued, "but oh wait, that's more of a slap of a face to _you_, isn't it?"

He knew it was a bad move, but he couldn't resist the triumph he felt. He was to get it back in spades, he knew that also.

Sirius' face turned stony and James had to remove his glasses and rest his forehead on his fingertips. There was a smile on his face though, and he said, "You put yourself in the hole that is slowly digging deeper, mate, and I can't wait to see what happens."

"You're going to regret saying that," Sirius said. He pointed his quill at Remus' face and then, just as fast as his moods changed, he went back to studying.

"Any reason you put yourself in the line of fire?" James asked.

"Damn martyr," Sirius muttered.

Ignoring him, Remus said, "I've been feeling a distinct lack of pranks and if gets something started, then I'll step in front."

"How noble," James said, though there was a touch of pride and reminiscence to his voice.

"Stupid nobility," Sirius mumbled. His quill was scratching across his parchment.

"Romulus was right," Remus continued. "Nothing very exciting is going on."

"Romulus said that?" James asked.

"Bloody Lupins," Sirius growled.

Smiling along with Remus, James continued, "Though he was in an exciting profession before all of this. No doubt he's feeling it."

"Hence the reason he, er, embarrassed Jennifer and myself earlier," Remus said. "He was bored."

"Boredom, it seems, has started something interesting," James concluded. He grabbed his quill as well and began to reread his essay from earlier in the year.

Remus decided to study as well and darted upstairs to retrieve his book bag. When he got back to the table, after wearily looking at his seat, James assured him that nothing was done to it and that Sirius had remained seated, writing and muttering.

- - - - - - -

It was a bit more comfortable this time around. After all, last time, she had slept with her arm as a pillow and had her legs entangled with Mel's. It was over a year ago that Mel's parents had died and it was a bad situation, a very bad situation, but this time around, she was reminded of it and had more thrown on top of that hurt.

_Dear Melissa, _her grandmother's script had wrote,

_I'm afraid to send you this bad news so close to your exams and graduation._

They had all expected the worse when Mel's controlled voice read the letter.

_Your grandfather isn't doing too well. He is not sick, exactly, but his hearing has gone from bad to worse. The doctors say that he is completely deaf in his left ear. The other hears loud sounds, but he cannot decipher long words or sentences without reading lips. He has gotten a lot slower around the house and it is of the opinion of a few doctors that he be placed in a nursing home, or failing that, a retirement home. I know I would not be able to live on my own, due to age and loneliness, so we plan on selling the townhouse and getting a small place together in a local retirement home._

While Mel was reading, her voice had gotten softer.

_We both love you dearly, but you're nearly a grown woman out of Hogwarts and we're sure the magical world can offer you so much more than we ever could at our age._

Lily remembered Melissa telling them that her grandparents were older than average when they had children, and so were her parents. For a nearly eighteen-year-old, her grandparents were older than what would be considered normal. What they didn't understand of the magical community was that it wasn't too accommodating to the students directly out of school and there weren't large areas within it she could afford when just starting a job. The money she inherited from her family was placed in a Gringotts account and she couldn't access all of it until she turned twenty.

_We will have more time to talk when you come home in a few months' time. We are both upset that we won't be able to attend your graduation, but with what you've told us of your school's spells and such, we wouldn't see much more than an old boarded shack._

_Your grandfather and I are very unhappy about upsetting you during this time, but it is better you're forewarned than coming home to boxes all over the house._

_We love you so very much, Melissa, and look forward to seeing you again._

_Grandma Roe_

None of them had known what to say. It was like a shock of cold water to a flushed face. Mel wouldn't have a home once she graduated? Lily was staying at home until she could afford her own place, most likely living with someone from school. She hadn't decided whom to live with: her friends or boyfriend; though James had mentioned living with Sirius at some point.

It all depended now on how soon Mel could find a reasonable job. They had all offered a place to stay at their own homes until she found her own.

It was all up in the air, their lives after school, and Lily was both worried and excited about it.

Hopefully the bad wouldn't return full force, but like a bad cold, it overstays its welcome and returns at the worst of times.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It feels good to have a chapter finished, doesn't it? Well, it's time to go back through the reviews and thank each and every one of you. You really all do keep me motivated. It's amazing what a few compliments and well placed threats can do to someone's dawdling habits.

_Marauders Magelet_: This chapter wasn't as long, but I wanted to leave it there and adding much more would have dragged the whole thing on… Though I do like the long chapters as well! Thank you for reviewing.

_Star19_: Thank you for your compliments, and I will keep in mind that you never remember what you said in the previous review. It was a nice one, to let you know! And thank you.

_LuluIsALobster_: I _love_ the name. Thank you.

_Jenna/Black's Gurl_: Thank you for the review and standing ovation. I'd like to thank my mum, who's always been behind me, my dad, whose humour is unlike any I know and my…

_Twilight66_: lol – I don't like many stories that have a ball be the feature of nearly the entire plot and focus on what the characters wore, who they went with and the songs that were played (usually songs that have recently come out: Christina, J-Lo, Nelly etc). Thank you for reviewing!

_Tinkerbellhp7_: As if you said, and I quote, "holy banana bread nut muffins". It will forever be branded in my mind. Lol – and thank you for the proclamation of love. It was well received :)

_The great and masterful Yoda_: Thank you so much for saying mine is one of the best… It helps when I look at my early chapters and cringe and writher to the floor. Comments such as yours pick me back up! Thank you.

_butterflyer_: I hope you are enjoying grade nine, as you were still in the eighth when I last posted… my God. Thank you for reviewing!

_Seriously Sirius_: Your fake e-mails get more colourful every time. And I know you usually say not to give you and thanks, but we don't get online together that much anymore, so here you go. One question: if you used to tell me not to do one of these for you – why'd you still look for them? Aha! Stick that in your pipe and smoke it! Lol – thanks for reviewing and being a kick ass online friend!

_Mythology_: Sure, this wasn't _'as soon as'_ I could, but you know… Better late than never, I say. Thank you for reviewing.

_Princess Pixie Ice_: You, my friend, have been with me through this for a very long time. I thank you for that apart from your review thank you. It's always good to see names that I recognise, and have for two years. And thank you for reviewing as well!

_lissy_: Well, I hope that you could wait this long for this chapter… Thanks for reviewing.

_Anarane_: I hope you didn't forget about me again! Though, I wouldn't blame you, or many others, if they did. (There're some I _would_ blame, however) If you get this – I hope you liked the chapter and thank you!

_Lily Smith_: I hope you hit your boyfriend hard for laughing (and I hope you are still with him or I will feel bad for bringing something up that you know… you know.). Thank you for being such a loyal reader – it makes me smile to see familiar names.

_Whippy Bird_: Something tells me you had to go back and reread the previous chapter again to know what the hell was going on, eh? I wouldn't say any of my chapters are perfect, and that's not just being humble, but I appreciate the compliment and log it away to take out when I feel like this thing is really headed nowhere. Those are few and far between, though. Thank you for always reading and reviewing!

_harrypfanatic111_: Will I have Mel get love in her life…? Hm. That is for me to know, yatta yatta, but of course, I'm not wholly sure. If some odd character pops up outside of Hogwarts, then maybe… but how do we know that Mel/Arabella/Jen/Lily will all stay connected outside Hogwarts? It's like high school – friends are harder to keep around when you don't see them everyday… There's a bit of foreshadowing for you and you only! Thanks for reviewing ;)

_Witch of the West_: Hm, not really any S/A in this, eh? I'm still undecided as to whether I will make them a couple, though I do have a plan brewing in my head that people may or may not like. Muahaha. Thank you for reviewing!

_vamperfly_: You're one of the people who don't like movies from books? I'm opposed if the people butcher the movie, but PoA was well done. Not as much background on MWPP as any of us fans would like, but the movie was amazingly done – unlike the first two. Anyways, thank you for reviewing!

_running__ out of ink_: Thank you very much. You very possibly quoted my favourite scene from the last chapter, and very possibly some of my favourite quote.

_Grimm Sister_: I always give you and everyone a response to reviews… if not, maybe you forgot to post… or maybe (just _maybe_) I skimmed past yours while typing them up? Well – here's a lovely _thank you_ for reviewing and being a cheerful reviewer. Though, Halle didn't have Sirius dance with everyone except her. They had dance a lot, hence the reason both wanted to sit down for a bit, and then Sirius danced with his girls ;)

_Green-Star89_: Maybe they'll end up together, maybe they won't… Thank you for reviewing.

_angel-pie64_: Yea, a lot of people say it's worth the wait, but I still love hearing it! Another S/A question… Jeez, you guys seem to be dead set on those two! Maybe, though. You never know what the circumstances might be when Sirius realises his own feelings, and hey, I don't know as of this moment either. Half the time things come up that I never planned. Thank you for reviewing!

_LovinLupin_: Lol – if I never finished this, well… that'd make me _quite_ the procrastinator and loser, wouldn't it? Though, yes, when it is all finished and done with, I'll greatly miss it. I'll probably cry (and not just because of the final chapter that will grip your heart, I promise you) when I'm done. I've already put more than two years into this, you know? Thank you for reviewing!

_LadyArwen14_: First off, I've missed you guys, too! Secondly, thank you! I loved your review, you know that? It made me smile and laugh. I've actually never seen a Shirley Temple movie, to my knowledge and memory… I hope you haven't caught bronchitis since we last chatted on here. And thank you again for reading and staying with me!

_Winter Cowan_: Alright, I doubt you remember asking this, but I'll answer it! Lily got a bit upset when James said it wasn't their "bloody wedding" because it would sort of sting, you know? If you're in a giggly mood and want your boyfriend to have a surprise when you waltz down from the stairs all dolled up and gorgeous, and he doesn't seem to care about it, it would sort of make you feel childish, wouldn't it? And also the fact that I'm sure Lily's fantasized about marrying James (and has also mentioned it to her friends) and having him say that would be a bit hurtful, but it's not it would stick with her. Anyways – there's your answer! Thank you for reviewing and questions are always welcome.

_oobergoober_: Six months is too long? I'm trying not to laugh because it's been nearly exactly six months again! Would you have honestly cleaned me out of your favourites list if I hadn't updated? Oh dear… don't do that! It's not like I'll never finish this… I'm just a lot slower than in the beginning, but I make up for it with quality. I was crap back then (though I've revised numerous times), but now this, I think, is much more worth it! Thank you for sticking with me, though, and reviewing so loyally!

_SilverForestPrincess_: Thank you. I do not really agree with Voldemort ever catching Lily/James and company. I'm sure he wouldn't have hesitated to killing or torturing, and until JK says otherwise, that's how my mindset will stay. Some people can write it well, but to me it's _very_ hard to believe. We're dealing with enough out-of-the-world ideas, that I don't think I should push it too much. Thank you for your input, though!

_Pineapple Queen1_: It's not that Sirius was flat out refusing to dance with Halle; he was just in a sour mood, and for good reason, really. He did dance with her, quite a lot, but I just didn't mention it too obviously. But thank you for the comments! I love all that come my way, it makes me feel like people are actually interacting with the characters, you know? Thanks for the review.

_song__breeze_: Why thank you. I also believe that my writing has greatly improved from earlier days…

_Manny2003_: lol – Imagine if I had done some sort of crazy twist where Sirius _did_ kill Remus? It'd be an outcry in a form of reviews and nasty e-mails. Though, I think everyone would be horribly confused… Thanks for reviewing!

_fireflowerflame_: Sirius is acting like a father figure because he always had. If you think about it, he was sort of the man of the house because his father never stepped up to the plate. And as to Sirius forgiving Remus, well, if he didn't forgive him, that'd be awfully pigheaded and hypocritical. He knows deep down that he's only upset because it's his twin sister. Sirius would bother anyone who'd date her, but more especially one of his best friends. Thank you for reviewing and asking questions.

_zxudle_: 1) You must learn that I take horrendous, embarrassing long time to update these days. 2) I do offer an award to you for discovering, like so many others (lol), the title of the next fic. 3) I still have got my limbs, so I guess you haven't resorted to _that_ violence yet… And thank you for reviewing. It was fun.

_ReaderReporter_: Thank you! I love any scene with Sirius chatting up Lily.

_Feyla_: I would die if there were actual glasses that did not permit you to drink alcohol if you were underage, but then again, I never did drink alcohol until I was legal… Thanks for reviewing!

_jamesta_: lol – thank you for taking two days out of your life to read this contraption. I'm oddly proud of you and I hope you've stuck with me. Thank you very much for the compliments. I find that my readers have had many odd looks from their family members while reading. That's one of my favourite comments I get.

_Beaver Buddy_: I believe it's a common knowledge of older folks (25 and up) that you should not get alcoholic drinks at Chinese restaurants. I didn't know this until my manager and I spilt one and we both nearly gagged on the alcoholic flavour. She didn't have too many more sips after that… Thank you for reviewing and double checking to make sure you got one in!

_Camillekiss_: Well, let's see if describer is a word…Yes it is! Word didn't underline it in squiggly red things. Remus the first to propose? Hm. What makes you think of that…? Thanks for reviewing!

_OceanGoddess_: Yes Sirius has some issues he needs to work out, doesn't he? Thanks for reviewing!

_bloodyhell555_: Thank you! Yes I plan on finishing this and the next sequel, when that gets started!

_mystikalolo_: And I updated again, see! I'm chuckling; I love the Animal Cracker song. Lol – the first one to understand that I never know when to expect the next chapter! I grovel at your feet. Thanks for the review!

_Cynthia_: I love all the compliments, really. There are days I want to scrap the whole thing, but I know that people actually _will_ search me out and kill me, so I stick with it ;) I won't lie, though. I'd never be able to leave this undone. And don't worry, I appreciate long reviews. Thank you again for reviewing!

_Luna-Elentari_: I highly enjoyed Jen's revelation that Remus and her had gone a bit further than Sirius would like to think. It can make me laugh at the oddest times. Oh my God – the penname that someone left! I remember that. I just laughed my ass off. If you don't remember, then go back to the previous chapter and check the name under the people who reviewed other chapters… Oh my God… So funny. Thank you for reviewing, as always!

_anissawitch_: Thank you for reviewing and I believe I e-mailed you some help for posting a story on 

_Goldilocks31890_: Thank you for reviewing. I'm happy you decided to check the story and not just delete my e-mail ;)

_Mary-Jane Black_: Ok, so that was a threat, but I will not call the authorities _this_ time. Uh, thanks for reading.

_Titanic-HarryPotter-lvr-2_: Thank you very much and I hope you've stuck around to read this as well!

_Erica the flying tree_: Excellent name. I'm glad it took you a while to read because otherwise, well, you know. If you went through it in an hour, my mouth would have first dropped and then proclaimed you a liar. Lol. Anyways, I hope you didn't cry too long, because it sure did take me a long time to update… And thank you for reviewing!

_rainbow__ fish_: Thank you for the very long, very crazy review. It made me smile to read it. And yes: always remember that flattery and bribery can get you anywhere.

_Amber24_: Thank you for the final review a few days ago. You must have sensed that I was very nearly ready to post. Thank you for the little update about being a slow idiot and I will start writing the next chapter soon, though no promises what so ever on when I will post it.

And this giant Thank You is for everyone who reviewed previous chapters and TGTYEL: _angel-pie64, Luna-Elentari, LunaJ, Hazen, Rebecca, FizzingWizbee, Taylor423, the 100 original BLAH, Lttlered, JamesGurl19, Cynthia, anissawitch, Away with the Fairies4, mysticrystal faerie, Monica, Maggie, silmaren754 and JamesGurl19_.

Thank you everyone for sticking with me through my prolonged procrastinating existence. This chapter isn't near the length of the other one, but you know what? It's already longer than three quarters of the rest of my writing, so I decided to end it here. If you'd like to know exactly when I update, put me in your Author Alerts (if you have an account on here) or leave me your e-mail in the form of a review (or e-mail me) and tell me that you'd like to be e-mailed in my little mailing list to be alerted as to when I update. I may even give you guys a heads up like I did this time, on my mailing list. You know what? I'll make that a common thing. A few days before every post, I'll send out an e-mail to the people on the list with a teeny quote of the chapter. Now if only JK could do the same thing…

And I'll warn anyone new to the story: yes, I take a long time to update, so don't worry about that.

And so people stop asking (though it does make me laugh): yes I will finish this story and continue onto a third instalment and will finish that one as well. Have no fear; it too bothers me when people just _stop_ without saying anything. These characters and their lives (both pre- and post- what I've written) are embedded in my head and it won't do to leave them there unfinished.

And, to pump my stuff a bit, I've got an account on Fiction Alley and have been posting there for a year or so. Just some ideas that come to me and I can't fit them into this story because of the differences before and after OotP and we learned how James and Lily really were, and because I'm too impatient to wait until I _could_ put them into this story. The links will go into my bio because links don't work on here, I believe, so head there if you want some more reading.

Thank you all again so much and don't hesitate to ask any questions that you want answered or to challenge me on something I've written!


	17. A Letter Unlike His Others

Hello! I decided to not wait six months for an update. I had the week off from work and decided that between outings, I'd finish this chapter and get on to the next. Hope you enjoy this, guys. I miss not updating weekly or biweekly, but I'm sure you all know that every year your life just seems to get more hectic by the minute and any nap you can fit in is golden.  
(_Note_: I've been trying to find a way to seperate scenes, but won't let me use anything to break them apart...so please bear with me as I try to get it right.)

* * *

The weather around the Hogwarts' grounds the past days were much better than the earlier spring. Daisies had sprung up aplenty on the south-eastern side of the Great Lake and songbirds filled the forest canopy near the outskirts of the woods. A light breeze played across the rippling water and the sun refracted into sparkling diamonds from its surface. 

Inside the castle walls students studied in the library, common rooms and Great Hall. More students, however, were outside to take advantage of the glorious weather.

Some students, not allowed that benefit, were near breaking point:

"I OWE YOU _WHAT_?"

"If you had returned the book promptly Miss Blair-"

"I don't owe you shit!"

"_Miss_ Blair, this is a library and as Librarian, I advise you to keep your voice down." Madam Pince narrowed her already beady eyes.

Keaira Blair said in a slow and deadly tone, "_This is insane_." She raised her voice and added as an afterthought, "It has to be… illegal or something."

"I assure you it is not."

"I want to speak with the Headmaster on this subject," Keaira said proudly, her ice blue eyes hard on the older witch.

"If it will keep you and your thunderous voice out of my library," Pince said, "then I will gladly answer any questions he has."

Keaira's stance did not waver. Behind her, nervous students quickly and quietly signed out their texts. "Go over it one more time so I may commit it to memory," she said finally.

Pince slowly, deliberately, cleared her throat. "In the third week of November, nineteen-seventy, one student: Keaira Blair, signed out the volume _A Wizard's Way With The Wand_ by Ferdinand Fiddlesticks. She has been tardy with its return and a five sickle a week charge was applied. Herein it has been three-hundred and thirty-eight weeks since its sign out, totalling the charge to ninety-nine Galleons, six Sickles and twenty-eight Knuts. As such, the monetary value must be paid or the book returned promptly or the student will not graduate until the library has gotten its dues." Pince folded her hands atop the polished counter and stared down her nose at the Slytherin.

Keaira was silent a long while. She was trying to phrase her final rebut in a way that would not get her immediately expelled. It was harder than she would have imagined.

She decided not to care. "You insubordinate, filthy-"

"_Tut_, tut, tut, Miss Blair," Pince said coolly. "We shan't extend the penalty, hm?"

"I already explained to you that back in first year or-" she glanced at the sheet Pince had one the calculations on, "- or _three-hundred and thirty-eight weeks_ ago, the damned book was first set aflame during Charms class, resurrected by Flitwick and then fizzled into a puddle of goop in Potions when the class had to evacuate due to a student's lack of attention with their project."

"This information was never brought to me."

Keaira hissed, "_It was!_" and slammed her hand on the counter.

Madam Pince didn't flinch.

"Flitwick-"

"Professor Flitwick."

"- said he would write a note to you and _Professor_ Estacle said the same. I never said a word to you because I believed they would sort it all out."

"Had you never wondered why I sneered at you at a mere glance?" Pince asked slowly.

"I thought you hated me for destroying one of you _godly_ books-"

"Oh no, Miss Blair," Pince laughed coldly. "My books are destroyed almost daily. Destruction I can deal with," she leaned towards the student, "_tardiness_ however…"

An ear-piercing scream echoed throughout the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The songbirds in the trees were sent twittering into the skies and the Owlery was alive with choruses of hooting.

Lily, James, Jen and Remus, on a sort of double-date study group and perched on the large slab of rock by the lake, all turned his or her head towards the castle from which the scream was emitted. Inside, Sirius and Mel did the same from the library where they had heard the majority of the argument.

Remus, his hair an array of daisies, raised his eyebrows. "Ouch," he said empathetically, "makes my throat hurt just hearing that."

Jen put the daisy she held amongst the collection atop her boyfriend's head. Lily had been secretly adding petals to James' hair. He had refused the flower headdress, but didn't know about the lone petals Lily had been sticking within his mess of hair.

"Where were we?" James asked. He bent his head back to the text in his hands. A petal flitted down onto the binding. James blew it away easily.

The second James was no longer looking up, Lily grinned. "I think we're a couple paragraphs into this page," she answered him and pointed to the page opposite the one he was looking at.

"Ah, thank you, love," he replied. Another petal fell. He blew it away.

The three had their poker faces on, but that did not subtract from the absolute humour of it at all. Had Sirius been there, no doubt he'd have caved and made some sort of smart-assed comment relating to Flower Potter.

Thinking of Sirius…

"Remus," Lily said, "how are the boils doing?"

"They're nearly gone now, Lily," Remus replied. "Thank you."

Jen pat his shoulder reassuringly.

James looked up and Lily really had to work to keep her face straight. "You did walk into this, remember," he said. "Put yourself into the line of fire, so to say."

"Oh I know, I'm not complaining. He just didn't really need to put them, you know…" Remus' cheeks coloured and it wasn't due to the sun. "He didn't have to make it so it's hard to sit, is all." Remus was lying on the grass, belly down.

"Boils on his bottom," Jen said sadly, though there was a touch of humour to it. "My poor man."

After Remus bravely got a prank-ball rolling nearly a month prior, he had been subjected to many pranks by Sirius. It was Sirius' non-verbal way of getting off his chest that he still didn't wholly agree with his friend dating his twin. He always got it back in spades, though. After a week or so of planned pranks on just Remus, then anyone who happened to walk into them, Sirius decided to spend a bit more time on his studies.

Or that was his excuse to just hex Remus from across the room, during meals and while he slept.

Once and a while, however, Sirius would hit someone who was walking by. Let's say, oh, his sister, and he would get quite a wallop in return.

Lily was pretty sure that he still had a bruise on his arm and a shoe mark on his bottom as well. Whenever he took a seat, he sat gingerly and on a bit of an angle. She thought it was one of the funniest things she had ever witnessed.

"Say Remus," James said, his head bent to his text again, "I've always sort of wondered something."

"Of course you have," said Lily. She placed another couple petals in his hair.

James looked up and his head touched Lily's fingers. He looked at her and she pulled her hand back quickly. When he narrowed his eyes, she really couldn't stop her shoulders from shaking and her lips from pulling into her mouth to stop a smile. "What is it?" he asked. When James sharply turned his head to the other two, who were actually chuckling, a few petals fell. Seeing them, he finally put two and two together and ran his fingers through his hair. When more petals just kept falling and getting stuck between his fingers, he resorted to rapidly roughing up his hair to get them out.

It was messy beyond belief, but it wasn't much worse than when he woke up in the morning. Getting back on topic, Remus said, "What is it you've always sort of wondered?"

James was brushing the petals off his book and lap. "When you kiss Jennifer," he was met with odd looks, "does it never feel like you're kissing Sirius?"

Lily actually threw her head back when she laughed. It caused her body to rock back on the grass and she laughed and laughed. She had honestly thought the same thing a few times.

Remus had waited for Lily to finish laughing, Jen was waiting for Remus to answer and James was just waiting.

Lily stayed on her back and motioned for Remus to answer. She wiped her eyes.

Remus had had time to think, so his response was well worded. "James," he started, "if he could kiss like Jen, I'd kiss Sirius."

That sent Lily into more chortles.

Jen pat Remus' knee in approval.

"Really?" James asked. He sounded intrigued. When Remus nodded, James looked at Jen. He wriggled his eyebrows and was met with a huff from the girl in question.

When Lily spoke, her voice was drowned in amusement, "I would think Sirius' mouth would be a bit rougher, though. He tends to leave a bit of stubble around there these days."

_That_ sent Remus and Jen into peels of laughter while James stared at his girlfriend who was just now sitting up again. "Have you thought about this thoroughly or what?" he asked indignantly. "Do – do you stare at Sirius' lips or something?"

"He's a very handsome young lad, James," Lily said reasonably. "Of course I've stared at him over the past sevenyears."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this."

"And Mel and Ara would back me up on this," Lily added. She gestured her best friend. "Jen would as well, if she weren't his sister."

James looked to Jen. She nodded and shrugged. "He is handsome, even I'll admit that."

"I would, too," Remus said, "but that's just a little too awkward."

"I want to get off this topic," James said finally.

"You brought it up," Remus pointed out.

"Yes, but, it… no. It was not meant to turn out like this."

"How was it meant to turn out?" Jen asked him.

"Nothing," James said immediately, though it made no sense with the question posed. "Let's get back to studying."

They quietly flipped through pages and consulted other books before getting back to their group studying. Before they began quizzing each other, Lily commented, "He does have nice elbows," which sent James into another tirade that lasted not much longer than ten minutes.

It is told that when they re-entered the castle and first came across the handsome young lad Sirius, James had said, after a punch in the arm, "Go… make yourself ugly or something."

...ooooo...

Lily was still feeling a bit of the high from the discussion the day before. Every time James caught her looking at his best friend while Sirius spoke, he'd grumble. She couldn't help to find it hilarious. Hilarious and cute. How was she not supposed to look at Sirius when he was talking to her? Oh it was funny.

At that moment, however, she was eating dinner. Steak and kidney bean pie, accompanied by some sprouts and carrots, was enough to satisfy her for the evening. Oh, and whatever was laid out for dessert. She was looking forward to some éclairs or truffles.

But just as she responded to a question from Peter ("I just never understood the Bubble-Head Charm. Would the user _not_ run out of air or does it slowly shrink as the user breathes?"), there was a fluttering above the Gryffindor table, barely heard over the chatter and clatter of students.

Lily heard a few people pointing it out in the background before she really took notice of the raven. She looked up just as it dropped the letter in the basket of rolls and flew off.

She didn't move.

Most people ignored the oddly placed raven and went back to their talk. Mostly Gryffindors were looking down their table at her, if they had noticed the bird at all. All of Lily's friends were looking at her.

She didn't move.

The people who had been looking at her finally went back to their own lives. Her friends were looking at her.

She didn't move.

Dumbledore strode up between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables and asked, "May I take this, Miss Evans?"

She nodded numbly.

"I believe that an associate of mine uses ravens when writing," he continued. "Not as reliable as owls; I am surprised it even made it to the school." He patted her on the shoulder and left just as soon as he came.

A small torn, folded piece of paper slipped down from her shoulder and landed on her lap. Lily frowned and looked down at it. Discreetly opening the note, she could barely feel her fingers and her fingers could barely feel the parchment between them.

_My office, please, at 7 o'clock. Fudge Flies._

The only coherent thought running through Lily's head at the moment was, 'Oh, he changed the password.'

She wasn't hungry anymore, but forced herself to cut, chew and swallow most of the food she had previously piled on her plate. The others followed her lead, though she was met with concerned looks. Lily was trying to make it seem like nothing happened and what Dumbledore had fibbed was true.

"Silly bird, eh?" James said from next to her. "Not even getting it to the right person."

"I never did much like ravens," Ara said quietly, with a hint of sympathy, from across the table.

"They're stupid," Lily mumbled. Now she wished she had actually harmed the raven that visited her over the Christmas holidays. She wished she had killed it. She wished that its death hurt Voldemort so much. She wished upon him the same torture she felt whenever he made his presence known again. She wished he'd just hand himself over. She wished he'd die and just _leave her alone!_ She also knew that just wishing wouldn't get her too far. She'd have to take some action after school.

She'd have to get in there and kick his ass herself.

"What time is it?" Lily found herself asking. She turned to James.

He pulled out his watch. "Around half past six," James said. He put his arm around her waist. He pulled her close and rested his forehead against just above her ear. "Stop grinding your teeth, love," he whispered.

Lily's mouth stopped moving. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Not at all." He went back to chatting with Sirius on whatever it was they had been talking about previously, but his arm never left her side.

At ten to seven, James informed her of the time.

Lily put her napkin on the table and stood up. "I'm going to head up to get some studying done." When Jen and James made to get up, she added, "Just by myself for now. I'll see you later." James handed her a truffle for the road and she thanked him. She kissed the top of James' head to look as normal as she could and went on her way out the Hall.

After she went through the large doors she was met with Keaira Blair. The redheaded Slytherin paused before she passed Lily.

"You know what?" she said.

Lily stopped walking and blinked. Her mind was anywhere but there at that moment. "Er, what?" she asked.

"After seven years of avoiding that Librarian cow, I've finally been set free!" Keaira said with a short maniacal laugh to punctuate the sentence. "She's gotten her comeuppance."

Lily's eyebrows lifted a bit. "Well… good." She didn't have much more to say.

Keaira raised her finely plucked eyebrows and narrowed her black eye-shadowed eyes. "You aren't going to take points away for insulting a staff member?" she asked suspiciously.

"Hm?" Lily said. She could barely keep her thoughts straight. She frowned in thought. 'What was Dumbledore's password?'

"Nothing," Keaira said quickly. She slowly started to walk past the Head Girl. "I'll just… grab a quick dinner." She turned and speed walked through the Hall doors.

Having little idea what had just transpired, Lily continued on. She started on her way again.

Her thoughts tried to imagine what the letter could contain. Maybe he attacked another family she would somehow be linked to. Just the other day there was a large attack in Derbyshire and a few students were given permission to go home for a few days. The week prior, Dublin and Newbridge in Ireland were hit pretty hard.

Lily wondered briefly if her home had been incinerated.

When the reached the top of a flight of stairs, Lily nearly bumped into someone who seemed to be in a hurry.

"Oh," said the female voice, "sorry, Lily." Her hands were holding her by the shoulders.

Lily's trance was shaken when her body was lightly shaken.

"Lily, are you alright?" Janna asked. She sounded concerned.

Well, there was no reason to be concerned. "I'm just going to study," Lily said and even to her ears it sounded robotic. She lifted her eyes into those of the taller girl's.

"Are you sure it won't go in one ear and out the other?" Janna asked her.

What was she saying about her ears? Lily shook her head. "Yes or no… I just need to study." Lily pulled herself from Janna's firm grip. "Bye."

She heard the Ravenclaw Captain say a few words, the only distinguishable one being 'Potter'.

Lily continued on her way to Dumbledore's office. When she suddenly realised that she had walked past it, she turned and went back a few steps.

The gargoyle was waiting, unmoving, in stone.

Lily blinked.

"Fudge Flies," said another voice from behind her.

Lily was startled and turned her head to see Dumbledore behind her. "Oh," she said. She stepped aside after the gargoyle did to let the Headmaster go first.

He ushered her ahead.

Feeling a bit awkward, Lily took a few steps forward and onto the moving staircase. Dumbledore stepped on after her.

The torches on the inlayed stone shone dully as the stairs moved her past them. She kept her head bent and eyes on the steps. Lily pulled her lips into her mouth and ran her tongue over them. They seemed to have gone dry. Around and around they went; the ride seemed to take much longer than usual. Had the Headmaster read the letter already? When she reached the platform, she stepped aside and let Dumbledore past her.

He stepped regally in his thick deep blue robes. Lily kept her eyes pinned on his clothes and not anywhere near his face. Dumbledore, after a pause, opened the large oak door. He ushered her in first.

There were two seats waiting for them, tilted towards one another. On a round oak table between them sat two tea cups, a creamer, a sugar dish and a pot; there was a little wisp of steam issuing from the spout. Beside the tea set was a small bowl of sherbert lemons.

"Have a seat, Miss Evans," Dumbledore said quietly.

She took the nearest chair and quickly made herself comfortable. Lily wondered about the chair and table set: Dumbledore usually sat behind his desk, so who would be joining them?

Dumbledore picked up a candy on his way past her and popped it into his mouth. The elderly man sighed and rested himself in the comfortable chair opposite her.

Lily blinked. 'Oh,' she thought.

"Tea?" Dumbledore offered. He held up the pot.

It struck her as odd that he didn't use magic to pour it. "Please," she said and was granted a cup of tea.

"I find that a well-brewed cup of tea can warm some of the coldest of days," Dumbledore said. He took a sip.

Lily stared at the steam rising from her tea. From above it looked to be dancing on top of the hot liquid surface, twisting and turning and always rising up…

When she heard Dumbledore place his cup back upon its saucer, she looked up.

"It's another one from him, isn't it?" she asked quietly. She knew the answer but was silently hoping for him to inform her that it actually _was_ from a friend of his and that his idiot bird rarely made it to the right person, let alone place.

"I am afraid so," the Headmaster said softly. When Lily didn't respond, he continued, "Would you like to read it?"

Lily wordlessly shook her head. She had to bite her lip and look back to the tea in her hands. She hoped her red hair covered her face; she didn't want to start crying in front of Dumbledore. Not again. She kept her eyes closed tightly.

"Would you like me to paraphrase it?" he asked.

Lily opened her eyes and watched her tea some more. The steam smoothed off the surface in an intricate dance, its faded grey stark against the rich sepia coloured tea. Taking a deep breath, she nodded her head.

"He says he will no longer bother you," Dumbledore said and to Lily, it seemed like it took him forever to say it, yet it was done so quickly.

She looked at the Headmaster. There was a tear creating a shining line down her left cheek. Did he – wait – he just – no… Lily blinked again. "What?" she choked out quietly. Her eyes searched the air before her. "I… I just…" She blinked a couple more times. "You can't be serious."

"I am."

"He can't have written that!" Lily exclaimed. "No!" She stood up and sloshed tea down her robes. She put the cup down. "He can't just leave me be after _two years_ of letters and taunting and… and trying to ruin my life! What do you mean he's leaving me be?" she exclaimed.

Dumbledore didn't say anything. Good. She wasn't finished.

"He has _no_ right to just… I've been waiting for something _huge_ to happen and when I really think that time has come… You mean he's just been _goading me on?_ He's been messing with my head and just _playing_ with me?" Lily spun around from her position in the middle of Dumbledore's office. She started walking back towards him. "He can't. There has to be more to it. There has to be. There… it can't be so simple." Lily slumped back into her seat and her fingers fiddled with the wet part of her robes.

"I do not believe it is that simple," Dumbledore said after a moments pause.

Lily wasn't sure whether she should be relieved or not. She didn't want to have him playing with her head for two years and have nothing come of it other than a bit of paranoia! That made no sense.

"Does he think I'm stupid and will believe him?" Lily asked incredulously. Now she was insulted! "He'll probably be waiting for me when I get off the train!"

"I do think, Miss Evans, that this is just another game for him," Dumbledore said honestly. "He has now created a form of instability between the two of you."

Well, Lily wholly agreed with that. She shook her head. "I don't like it," she said.

"Neither do I," Dumbledore agreed.

Lily's eyes flicked to the parchment in his hands. "Can I read it?" she asked.

He handed it over without question.

Before opening it, Lily rubbed her thumb over its surface. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She unrolled the parchment. When she opened her eyes, she read;

_Hello Lillian._

_It's been too long since we've had a little chat, wouldn't you agree? As such, it is with great displeasure that I must leave our relationship as null. There are things aplenty that I must see to and this small delight I cannot continue._

_I am sure we will meet someday and until that day, always think of me in your nightmares, your depression and your anger._

_Regards._

The first thing Lily had noted about the letter was that it was short. Secondly, that it was written in a more hurried fashion than the others. The wording wasn't the same, either. It made her wonder if it was even from Voldemort…

"Professor, this is unlike the others he sent me," Lily couldn't help saying. "It gives me reason to believe that it wasn't sent from him."

"That thought crossed my mind as well, Miss Evans," said Dumbledore. He stood and paced before her. "And the script is not as neat as the others, also." Lily nodded in agreement. "I have alerted the Aurors on this already and will have a couple here within the quarter hour." Dumbledore stopped pacing and looked at Lily with his piercing blue eyes.

They were both quiet for a moment.

Slowly Lily said, "Would you like me to leave?"

Dumbledore seemed to be shaken out of thought and said, "Not at all, not at all. If you wish to stay, you are most definitely allowed."

"No," Lily said, "I'd rather just get some sleep or study or something…"

"How is your studying going?" Dumbledore asked her.

She was surprised with the question. "It's going all right. There are only a few things that I haven't been able to find references on, but the professors have been helpful."

Dumbledore nodded and went behind his desk. Fawkes suddenly appeared next to it, on his perch, with a note in his beak. He trilled softly and shook his feathers. Dumbledore said a few words to the phoenix and opened the letter.

Lily sat, playing with her fingers. She looked next to her, to have some more tea, and saw that the round table and chair were no longer there. She frowned. At what point did he vanish them?

Dumbledore looked back up at her when he placed the letter on his desk. "You're a brilliant student, Miss Evans. Education is important, but other things in life are worth more. Don't delegate something many people would love to have this early in their lives for one more study session. You are bound to do great things." He smiled at her.

Lily stood slowly. He was always cryptic and odd when he wanted people to find things for themselves. She wished he would just come out and say it straight at times. "Thank you, Headmaster Dumbledore," she said. "For everything these past seven years; you've really been awesome."

There were a couple snorts from a few of the frames above her; a couple more hushed them.

The fire lit up in the office and grabbed the attention of the three current occupants. Fawkes was the first to look away. Out stepped Mr. Potter and another Auror Lily didn't recognise.

Mr. Potter shook hands with Dumbledore, who had gone to the fireplace once it lit up brightly, and then came over to Lily. He shook her hand as well and behind him she could faintly see the female Auror shaking Dumbledore's hand. The woman looked not too much older than herself.

"How are you doing, Lily?" Mr. Potter asked sincerely.

"I'm holding out alright, thank you," Lily said with a shrug.

"My son being good to you?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"We'd have to chat over a cup of tea to fully answer that question," Lily replied and Mr. Potter laughed.

The woman came up behind Mr. Potter and smiled. She offered her hand. "Alice Longbottom," she said. Lily shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you Miss Evans."

Lily was surprised. "How do you-"

"There is a photograph of you and James on David's desk," Lily hadn't been aware of that fact, "and he likes to point out how wonderful you both are," Auror Longbottom said. The woman had a shade of brown eyes that Lily could only describe as intelligent. Her short cropped, dark brown hair framed her cherub face nicely.

"Oh," said Lily. She looked back to Mr. Potter who was already chatting with Dumbledore.

"Are you going to stay for this?" asked the Auror.

"No, I was just telling the Headmaster that I was going to stu-" Lily stopped and remembered what Dumbledore had said. She had already studied plenty, hadn't she? Alice looked at her curiously. "I was going to spend some time with James," she said instead. Perhaps they could visit the kitchens; and she could get some more éclairs.

"Tell him I say hello, then," Auror Longbottom said. "It was nice to meet you."

Lily said likewise and they parted. She went to the oak door, tugged it open and stepped out. Before she closed it, something touched her leg; she yelped and jumped back.

On the floor, sitting against the stone wall was James, apparently waiting for her.

"Oh bloody hell, James..."

"What happened?" Mr. Potter had thrown open the door and the other two were right behind him.

James was getting up. "Hullo dad," he said. He took Lily's hand, which was a bit sweaty, and nodded at his father.

Mr. Potter, not missing a beat, said, "I should have known it was him who gave you a fright."

Though he looked sombre, James smiled a bit. "Is everything alright?" he asked. "Lily's family is safe?"

Lily frowned. Did everyone else think that her family had been attacked as well?

"There are protections on their property," Mr. Potter replied. "They do not know, of course, but they are at this time safe."

Lily had never heard such good news in her life. She was going to write them a letter before she went to bed that night.

After a few more words between the Potters, Lily and James made their way down the moving staircase and out into the long stretch of stone corridors. He had proposed studying, which was what Lily did predominately as of late, but she surprised him by offering a walk around the grounds.

They were out by the Quidditch fields; the final game between Ravenclaw and Slytherin would be in a few days and from there would determine the winner of the Quidditch Cup. Surprisingly, Hufflepuff was also in the running. The points were almost evenly distributed.

"What made you think my parents were in trouble?" Lily asked. It had been on her mind since he mentioned it.

James looked at her as they bypassed a few birch trees. The waxing three-quarter moon was partially hid behind sparse clouds. The effect was a bright span of light over the Forbidden Forest, casting some light atop its foliage. "Janna came to me when she entered the Hall and said that she had run into you, literally, and that you didn't seem to be in your right mind." James rubbed the knuckle on her thumb. "I thought maybe you had found something out."

"Did you hear the conversation I had with Dumbledore?" she asked.

"Neither of you were speaking particularly loud when I arrived," James responded. He stopped walking and the moonlight shone dully over his glasses when he turned to her.

She would have to fill him in, then, but not now. This time was too rare for them to talk of such evil things. Now was for the two of them and no one else. She didn't want anyone to inhabit her thoughts except the man before her. "I'm sorry I haven't been spending too much time with you lately," Lily said quietly.

"That's alright," said James. "We've all been studying for the NEWTs-"

"Not like me, though, James," she said. "I've put you second lately and you should never be second to something that will pass so quickly in my life."

James didn't respond.

"I want to still be seeing you when we graduate, so starting now I'll keep our relationship one of my top priorities. Well, most of them."

James smiled. "Top notch idea, Miss Evans," he said.

Lily smiled back. Voldemort couldn't take away what they had for each other. When James kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to push the thought of Voldemort out of her head. One line from the letter kept with her, _I am sure we will meet someday_… But then James held her closer and knew exactly how to rid her mind of troubles with his kisses and her head with blissfully blank.

Up in Dumbledore's office, David Potter stood by the paned window that overlooked the Quidditch field. He was watching his son and his girlfriend as they walked together, hand in hand. When they embraced, he turned away and paid more attention to why he was there.

"David, since we all agree that it is indeed from Voldemort and our tests prove it is not forged, we need to find out what he was trying to accomplish with this final letter," Alice said.

"I believe Albus could be correct. Voldemort is shaking her up some more." David shook his head and walked away from the tall window. "He plays a psychological game of cat and mouse with Lily and this move should not be any different."

"And what about his script and writing style?" Alice asked. "They're different than usual."

"It is my guess that he might have had something to do, a reason to rush so to say, and had to finish it quickly," David said. He looked at Albus.

"That was my impression also," said the Headmaster.

"Then we should be on extra watch tonight. Keep a couple extra Aurors stationed at the Ministry for any emergency calls over the next few night shifts," Alice said.

"It would seem so," said David. His eyes glanced back to the window, but he was too far from it to see out it properly. "We should put a couple incognito around any threatened areas. Keep on watch and keep them safe."

...ooooo...

The latest Martin Miggs the Mad Muggle comic strip in the _Prophet_ made little to no sense to Remus. He didn't quite understand what iron did for clothing, but somehow it burnt a hole right through Martin's bellbottom pants.

Lily, he had noticed, kept on glancing at his newspaper whenever he changed pages. He tried to ignore her, but it was getting annoying.

He turned a page.

He saw Lily's eyes dart to the page he was just reading and skim the headlines.

"Whatever it is you're looking for, Lily," he said, "I'm sure it would be on the front page if it were so important." He didn't enjoy people reading over his shoulder or discreetly trying to read his things from across the table. If they were being obvious about it, he didn't mind so much, but otherwise it just seemed so _sneaky_…

"I know that," Lily said sadly. She cast her eyes back to her plate of eggs and toast.

Normally Remus would have felt bad for upsetting her at all, but as it was, it was only a few days until the full moon – the day before the final Quidditch game even – and his patience and sympathy was on short supply.

He noticed Lily's eyes watching his page flipping again. He sighed dramatically and took out the page he was browsing and handed her the rest in a messily-folded bunch. "Just take it," he said.

She didn't comment on his snappy attitude and didn't rejoice over having the paper either. She just took it quietly and began perusing the headlines again.

Remus shook his head, decided to question James later on and went back to his one sheet of the _Prophet_.

"What are you looking for that requires all of your attention and usual kindness?" Sirius asked from a few seats down and across the table.

Remus sent him a dark look from above his paper. "Something you wouldn't have to look for, Sirius," he said.

Peter glanced over his shoulder. "The Classifieds?" the smaller boy asked. "What on Earth do you need the Classifieds for, Remus?"

Lowering his voice, Remus said, "Because I have a slight disadvantage when it comes to the workplace."

Peter looked alarmed. "You'd get hired long before me," he said, trying to be supportive. "I mean, your marks are excellent and any teacher would back you up-" But a kick in the leg stopped him from continuing.

Remus was thankful for whoever did the kicking. He saw James discreetly mouth the word 'werewolf' to the blond.

Peter's mouth made an 'o' shape and he looked at Remus. "Sorry mate," he said.

Remus made a sound in his throat that meant he accepted the apology.

"Say Remus," Mel said, "Maybe you could work on Wizard Wireless Network." She shrugged and stabbed at the food on her plate. "Just not be one of the announcers who are on five days a week."

To him, it was a horrible idea. "And do what, might I ask?" Remus questioned tiredly. Mel shrugged again.

"You could be one of those advice people," Sirius joked.

"Oh yes," Remus said dryly, "because I've lived such a long, experienced life to give lots of different advice to tons of people."

"You've given me lots of advice," Sirius said honestly.

He nearly laughed. Nearly. "No Padfoot," Remus said with a shake of his head, "I've given you common sense."

"Well," James said, "you could focus on a particular subject."

Remus sighed. Why were they still on the topic of the Wizard Wireless Network?

The gleam in James' eye matched his suggestive tone. "Like sex therapy."

Sirius turned his head to glare at James. He knew who the "therapy" would be tested on. The others around them grinned. Next to him, Jen scoffed.

James, it seemed, didn't fully understand the impact of what he said for a bit longer than the others… Then he started to laugh.

Remus and Jen blushed, while Jen glared at the lone laughing man. "And might I ask who taught you the principle of _sex therapy_?" she asked innocently with a bit of spite hidden in her words.

James stopped laughing and cleared his throat. Sex therapy wasn't a common topic in the more conservative Wizarding world, Remus knew. With a sly grin on his face, James bowed his head back to his plate.

Lily, however, was glaring at Jen. "Thank you," she said sarcastically.

Jen assumed an angelical look and put her hands before her. "Hey," she said, "I'm only asking."

Remus allowed himself a chuckle. He shook his head. "Thank you for the suggestions," here he looked pointedly at James, "but I'll figure something out."

Lily mumbled something under her breath and tossed the paper back at him. "There's nothing in here about any attacks that may have happened last night," she said grumpily.

"Did you expect there to be?" Arabella asked. "Was that what the letter-"

The second kick in the leg of the morning stopped Ara's question. She glared at Jen.

"There have just been a lot of attacks recently and I like to keep myself updated so if any of the students here are affected, I can be ready to help them."

No one said anything for a moment. Remus glanced around.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Well spoken, Lily," Remus said. He toasted her before finishing off his pumpkin juice. "Classes," he added afterwards and began getting up.

"Do you really want to go?" Jen asked when he picked up her bag.

Remus frowned. "Yes," he said.

"But we're just reviewing for the NEWTs in a couple weeks," she said, "Surely you could take a class or two off…"

"The Professors always give tips and hints in the final weeks, Jen, you know that," Remus said patiently. He helped her off the bench.

Jen stomped her foot childishly. "But it's so _boring_," she whined.

Taking in a deep breath and searching the Hall for a good reason, Remus found one. After exhaling, he leaned to Jen's ear, put his lips against it and said, "What if I promise to make it not so boring?" he asked in a deep tone.

Jen looped her arm with his while the others got their book bags as well. "This will be the best Charms class ever," she said.

Remus sent her a quick grin. "Don't give your hopes up," he said. Jen shoved him lightly. "I'm just saying that Charms has been a good class, is all. Now if we'd taken History of Magic, I'd have not one ounce of competition…"

...ooooo...

"That was a foul!" James yelled hoarsely. "Foul on Slytherin!"

The booing and shouting from the Hogwarts crowd nearly deafened the players and quiet spectators.

Because of his ambiguity between the Houses and the lack of a Flying Instructor for the year, Professor Adams had been given the job of referee for the Quidditch games. He had taught the first years for a month during the beginning of the year to fly, as well. Dumbledore had promised him that a new Flying Instructor would be found for the following year.

At that moment he was signalling a fowl on Slytherin. Ravenclaw lined up, waiting for their captain, Janna Rosado, to score. With her team mates and the Slytherins hovering on both sides, she threw the Quaffle and scored through the lower left hoop.

The Ravenclaw stands jumped and shouted in joy, drowning out Remus' commentary. The night before was a full moon, but Remus had fought tooth and nail to commentate his last Quidditch game. Madam Pomfrey finally gave in when she had to agree that he looked quite well rested that afternoon and barely had a scratch on him.

James sat back down, smiling. "Slytherin has way too many points accumulated from other games," he told Lily, who followed Quidditch with less enthusiasm than her boyfriend, "so they need to catch the Snitch early to keep Slytherin from racking up any more points." A few players zoomed overhead and Lily ducked. James kept going, "The longer they wait to catch it, the easier it will be for Slytherin to take top place. Slytherin is a strong team this year, as is Ravenclaw, but Janna and I both know that they're a tough competitor."

A loud bell dinged, signalling another ten points for Slytherin.

"If Slytherin is able to get eighty points plus the Snitch, they've won. Ravenclaw needs at least double that and the Snitch," James told her.

"So what you're trying to say is that Ravenclaw can either go out in defeat, many points behind by keeping the other Seeker from catching the Snitch and have a small chance at catching up in points or they can catch the Snitch as soon as possible and see how the points add up?" Lily asked. She covered her ears from the hooting and screaming. Slytherin scored again.

James nodded and scowled quickly at the Slytherin stands. When Lily uncovered her ears, he added, "And because we flattened Slytherin, we have plenty of points, but Slytherin simply crushed Hufflepuff, so they're high on the list as well. Ravenclaw is just below Slytherin due to their victory over our House and sadly Hufflepuff just didn't have the best of teams this year. Many of their players graduated last year."

"So what James is saying," Sirius said loudly from a few seats down, "is that Ravenclaw can nip the game in the butt, catch the Snitch now and let us win the cup!"

"And I highly doubt Janna will hand us the trophy," Peter said.

Lily shook her head. "This is really all too confusing," she said.

James shrugged and Jen said from beside her, "That's Quidditch!"

What James was saying was true, however. If Slytherin scored three or more times and caught the Snitch, Slytherin would win the cup. Ravenclaw needed at least eight more goals and the Snitch to win over Slytherin, but eleven goals and the Snitch to beat Gryffindor. It was all up to Janna to decide who they'd lose to. The Slytherin Chasers were too good that year. Where as their goaltender wasn't the best, their Chasers made up for it by keeping the Quaffle from the opposing team.

"Rockshoot takes a moment to gather his team on the pitch," Remus' voice boomed over the crowd. "And Rosado is doing the same."

"I hope Ravenclaw gets their hands on the Snitch soon," James said anxiously. This game determined his House's victory; he could barely stand the wait.

"Maybe you should run down there and tell Janna your suggestion," Mel said from a few seats down. "I'm sure she'll be ever-so happy to hear it."

"Yea, James," Jen said, "Madam Pomfrey is waiting on the pitch if you decide to do so."

The row laughed. Peter gestured towards the stairs that would lead to the pitch.

"I just cannot stand waiting any more!" James said shouted over Remus' loud, "And the players are back up!"

James looked longingly to the podium off to the side of the pitch where the Quidditch Cup sat with Hagrid guarding it. It was only for show, but Hagrid had his crossbow in his hands.

"Don't worry, James," Sirius said, "I heard that Rockshoot and Rosado exchanged some barbed words this morning. I doubt she'll hand the cup over to him."

James looked at him sceptically. "She's stubborn," he said.

"Yes there's that, too," Sirius agreed, "but I think everyone would rather see a Gryffindor win rather than a Slytherin."

A quick buzzing sped over the Gryffindor stand and Mel looked up. She gasped. "The Snitch!" she said and pointed above.

The Gryffindors looked above them and started cheering. They were quickly hushed when two players shot overhead, grazing a few students. It was all a blur of blue and green.

"And it's the Ravenclaw Seeker, Gibson, against the Slytherin Seeker, Korpelli, in a final race. If Ravenclaw catches it now, I believe Gryffindor will win the cup," Remus commentated. "It must be a tense moment for the Gryffindor Captain."

James glanced quickly to the teacher's stand and quickly put his attention back to the Seekers who were swerving between the Slytherin goalposts.

"Gibson, only her second year on the team, is showing the school exactly why she's on the team," said Remus. "She's flattened herself to her broom and her small frame is almost no match for Rockshoot and his new broom."

"Get it Gibson!" shouted James. He was standing on his seat and nearly toppled over when he yelled.

"Gibson is reaching, she's almost got it!" Remus said. "I think it's – yes! Yes she's caught the Snitch!"

James practically howled in delight and punched a fist into the air. The Gryffindor stand erupted into cheers and the team, gathered on one bench, jumped around and nearly kicked their housemates while doing so. James grabbed Lily into a hug and kissed her face repeatedly. He let her go and grabbed Jen and Mel, kissing them both on their faces. He even grabbed Sirius into a death grip and wouldn't let go. "We won!" he shouted. Sirius burst out laughing and patted James on the back. He let go. James hugged his other three team mates: Taylor Glascock, JJ Schmitt and Rick Malter.

James and his team tore down the stairs, Ara, Lily and Peter following. The stands were flooding the field. James first went to the Ravenclaw team and thanked them all, shaking their hands. When he reached Janna, he couldn't help hugging her.

After a moment she pushed him off and said, "Happy Christmas and birthday for the rest of your damn life."

"I'm sure someday you'll be repaid for this," James said and shook her hand as well.

"Should you not be accepting the Cup right now?" Janna asked him and nodded to the podium where Headmaster Dumbledore awaited him.

James looked around to where his team was gathering and ran to them. "Thank you for watching our trophy, Hagrid," James said as he ran by.

Hagrid waved him off and his beady black eyes could be seen sparkling for House pride.

James jumped up on the podium where Dumbledore was waiting. "Students and staff of Hogwarts, I present to you the winners of this year's Quidditch Cup!" He had to put his hands in the air to signal silence while most the crowd cheered. Some were heading back towards the castle already. "Gryffindor!" Dumbledore said proudly. Many of the students shouted and cheered. He handed James the Cup and James held it high in the air. He jumped down to his team and they all took a turn holding, hugging and kissing it. A few photographs were taken before James handed it over to McGonagall who thanked him.

"I like seeing it in my office," she said.

James could have sworn for a moment that he saw a smile on her face, but McGonagall merely congratulated and reminded him that the Transfiguration exam was in just a few days and she better see just as much attention placed on his studies.

James shook his head and laughed. "I'll make sure to lose as much sleep as I can to study for the exam, Professor," he said.

"The team is going to fall hard next year," McGonagall said. "I hope you've coached your players well so they may choose wisely."

Sirius came up behind James and messed up James' hair. "Don't worry Professor," he said, "I'm sure James and Lily will pop out enough kids to fill a Quidditch team over the next decade or so."

After picking his mouth up off the ground, James asked, "Professor, permission to clobber Sirius Black?"

McGonagall seemed to size up the question then nodded curtly. "Permission granted."

While she walked away, James jumped on Sirius and began tackling him to the ground.

In the midst of the scuffle, one boy approached the two seventh years. "James!" he called. "James Potter I thought the Quidditchyear was excellent!"

James rolled off of Sirius, panting and possibly spouting a bruise on his cheek, and said, "Thank you Cecil."

"Puofleur," Cecil said. "Cecil Puofleur."

"Yes, I know," James said immediately. He got up and helped Sirius off the grass.

"Do you think there's a chance I could get on the team next year? I heard what McGonagall said and thought that maybe I'd get on next year-"

"I don't know Cecil," James interrupted as he and his best friend walked back towards their friends. "It's not up to me, but who ever is Captain next year."

"Could you put in a good word? How were my tryouts earlier this year? I think I did pretty well my first time, but there's always room for improvement, that's what my mum tells me-"

"Cecil Puofleur," Sirius said after a bout of laughing, "why don't you write James a letter when the tryouts are going on next year and tell him how they go, eh?"

Cecil's eyes lit up. "That would be wonderful! Would you mind, James?"

James looked uncertain but Lily stepped beside him and said, "He's going to be busy with Auror training, Cecil, so he won't be able to reply."

James looked quite relieved.

Cecil's eyes lit up again. "_Auror training_?" he asked. "Oh wow, James, that's hard stuff, I hear. I could never do that; it must be a tough choice for you. Has anyone in your family ever been an Auror?"

James cast Lily a look that asked for pity and began to walk away.

The crowd was dispersing and still Cecil had questions.

"I read the _Prophet_ some days and they do amazing things, Aurors, do you think you'll ever make it into the _Prophet_?"

"Cecil!" James exclaimed and spun around. The boy jumped back. "Just… practice over the summer and try again next year, alright? And don't bother writing me, I'll be much too busy to do much more than train, eat and sleep."

"I'm sorry, James," Cecil said quietly. James had half a heart to feel bad… but then it quickly disappeared. "I'm told that I can be quite irritating with all my questions, but the Wizarding World is just so very interesting and I've not learned everything yet and I guess I never will, but it is just so cool that I love talking about it. Do you know everything about the Wizarding World, James?"

"Cecil," James said with patience that he did not feel, "Do you know who knows everything there is to know about the Wizarding World?"

"Who?"

"Patrick Boot of Ravenclaw," James responded. "Nearly became Head Boy. I'm sure he'd know much more about the Wizarding World than anyone else. He'll be in the Library right now, I'm sure. Go bother, er, ask him."

"Patrick Boot?" Cecil asked.

"Yes. He'll be the nerdy one with the entire library piled before him," Lily said.

"Excellent," Cecil said.

"Goodbye, Cecil."

"Puofleur, it's Cecil Puofleur," the kid yelled as he ran off towards the castle.

"Yes we know!" Sirius shouted after him.

"And we'll never forget," James added to him and Lily as the three caught up with the others.

...ooooo...

James was slouched over his desk, tapping his quill on the roll of parchment that was his Muggle Studies exam. The NEWTs were definitely harder than the OWLs were back in fifth year. This year they were more prepared because they had more of an idea what to expect.

James took a spare piece of parchment and began doodling. He drew little Snitches and Quaffles and even began coming up with a new play until he remembered that he was no longer going to be playing Quidditch at Hogwarts. He scratched it out quickly.

He looked down the row. In front of him sat JJ, apparently writing his Transfiguration exam. He looked to his left, where the Hufflepuff desks were lined up, and nodded to Laura Hennessy, who was also done her NEWT, and then tried to spot a teacher. Flitwick's pointed hat was seen bobbing between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. James crumpled a bit of parchment and lobbed it a few seats forward. It went over Sirius' shoulder and hit him on the chest. He had been leaning casually on the back two legs of his chair and set it right. He turned around and looked at James. The bespectacled boy nodded. Sirius gave a thumbs-up.

Flitwick was rounding the Hufflepuff-Gryffindor isle and James quickly sat back in his seat.

"Ten minutes left!" Flitwick said in his squeaky voice.

The scratching of quills sped up and a couple moans were emitted from somewhere across the Hall. Flitwick passed James without so much of a look and he took the opportunity to look for the others. They had been split up, like every other year, amongst the row. He turned around as the tiny teacher went around the last Hufflepuff to go between them and Ravenclaw.

Remus sat about ten seats back and was chewing on his quill thoughtfully. Not wanting to disturb him, James crumpled up another ball of parchment and tossed it to Mel. Mel looked at it in surprise. She scribbled something on it and sent it back. James opened it;

_Bugger off_

He had to stifle a laugh. She was doing her History of Magic NEWT and looked as bored as the class, so he had figured she was done. Apparently not.

The others were too far for him to throw things at or risk searching for, so he slouched in his chair and waited out the next five minutes.

Peter had taken both Muggle Studies and History of Magic and both of his exams had been that day, with Muggle Studies proceeding. When James and the others had walked into the Hall, he had seen the stressed and tired look of his friend. He didn't feel too bad, however, because Peter had only taken one Advanced course that year – Herbology – so his other NEWTs wouldn't be too hard.

"Time is up!" Flitwick's voice called out. "Put your quills down and I will collect your rolls of parchment!"

After the rolls flew into his arms and while some students helped the little Professor from the floor, James got up and immediately gathered with his friends.

"I think I need a strong drink," Peter said seriously.

"I hear Hagrid has a good stash in his hut," Sirius said.

"Heading to the library or something?" James asked Lily.

Lily smiled. "No," she said. Making sure no one was looking; she moved part of her robes to the side to show the pale yellow elastic that tied around her neck. "The girls and I have our suits on already so there will be no need for transfiguring behind a large rock again."

James was smiling like a child. "Damn," he said. "That was so much fun last year…"

"Maybe for you," Lily said and gave him a light shove.

"You sods coming or what?" Ara called from ahead.

Lily and James stopped their playful banter.

Ara and Mel took off running between the other students who were also heading out to the grounds.

Without a glance to one another, James and Lily started running as well.

"You look worried Padfoot," Remus said as they too ran.

"He may have forgotten his rubber ducky in the dorm," Peter said, panting to keep up.

"I'm just trying to remember if I'm wearing anything under my trousers," Sirius said honestly.

Peter and Remus obviously did not want to hear that, so with scrunched faces they ran down the hill to the water's edge. Ara, Mel and Jen were already in the water when they arrived, their clothes thrown onto the large rock. Peter toppled over as he tried to pull his shoes off and run at the same time and nearly caused Lily to fall over him.

"Hey Lily!" called Ara from the water, nudging Jen.

"What?" Lily called back as she folded her robes on the rock.

"Dare to you pants James!" she yelled back. Jen and Mel burst out laughing.

James looked at her sharply and slowly backed off.

Lily looked at him and then back to Ara. "Why do you all get to see what it rightfully mine?" she asked.

The boys erupted into hoots, while the girls catcalled.

"What would I get in return?" Lily asked as she waded in the water.

"I don't think so!" James said from behind her.

"My undying respect?" Ara tried.

Lily thought for a moment and then shook her head. "Not worth it," she said.

With an indignant gasp, Ara splashed her with the cool lake water.

When the water fight ended much later, Lily approached Ara and gestured for the other girl to listen closely. Lily cupped a hand to the side of her mouth and said, "Though I'm sure I wouldn't have to dare you to pants the other black-haired Marauder."

And with that one simple comment the water fight began again, but with a bit more violence on Arabella's part. Amidst the screams, yelps and shrieks of laughter, Lily was pretty sure it was one of the last times they'd all be together: just them having fun and no one else.

After they graduated, who knew what was to lie ahead. Careers, the War that was sure to explode anytime and relationships were certain to dampen the closeness she felt with the other girls now.

But after all the swimming, splashing and fun, the most of them were drying off on the grass under the hot sun.

Lily posed a question. "Do you think we'll all still be friends after Hogwarts?" she asked the girls.

Jen, one arm shielding her eyes from the sun said, "I'm sure we'll be friends. Maybe we won't see each other day in and day out, but I know that if I ever need anything, I can count on you girls to help me."

"Here, here," said Mel. She was lying on her stomach, head pillowed by her arms.

"And although we may grow apart, I know that I'll always keep you three in my heart and times such as these in my memory," Ara added.

"I think that was the cheesiest thing I've ever heard," Lily commented lightly. She threw a few strands of grass on Ara's legs.

The brunette brushed them off and flicked a daisy towards the redhead. "I don't think so," Ara said just as easily. "You are dating James Potter."

"Witch," came a comment from overhead.

"Why thank you, James," Ara said, "I always thought so." She stuck her tongue out. "Anyway, what I'm saying is that we'll most definitely part at some point, but I'll always love you guys." With a snort of a laugh, she added, "And them, too." She pointed to where the boys were playing Exploding Snap.

The tower of cards exploded at that moment, causing the girls to scream in alarm. Flits of charred cards floated onto the ground around them and a few landed on Ara's stomach. She was going to reprimand them for playing at such close vicinity, but when she turned around and saw Sirius' singed eyebrows and eyelashes, she laughed. "And that's why I love them."

* * *

I won't bother with post-chapter talking until after the Thank You's. Here they are: 

_JeSs04182_: Oh don't worry; I'll finish this story and its sequel. And there you go! I sped up the updating process just a bit! Thank you for reviewing.

_Seriously Sirius_: So where are these alphabetically ordered compliments you promised me in the last chapter? _Hm?_ I expect them on my desk by Tuesday morning, sunrise.

_Mary-Jane Black_: Well thank you for your input. I didn't think much when writing it that it was mostly about Remus. Didn't know, really, until a few people (including yourself) let me in on that bit. What can I say? He's my favourite in JK's world, so he slips through unnoticed sometimes.

_Kat44_: Mel can't go home at the end of the year because her grandparents are moving into an old age home. She'll have to brave the world on her own or bunk up with one of her friends; either way isn't so pleasant for her, though. Thank you for reviewing so faithfully :)

_Goldilocks31890_: Lol, two people in a row mention that Sirius needs a girlfriend. Hm. I know, I'll probably cry when some people have to leave (I wouldn't say "die" too soon!) because I'm just emotional like that. Thanks for reviewing!

_Princess Pixie Ice_: Oh you had me laughing. I don't think you've graduated yet, so I've made the deadline, yes? Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad someone actually feels a bit bad for Peter. He deserves lots of pity mingled with the hate sometimes!

_Star19_: Oh thank you. I updated earlier than my normal as of late and I hope I can speed up the next chapter as well. Hopefully under a month – but I won't hold my breath and don't suggest you do either. Thank you for reviewing.

_Anarane_: Oh wow, you actually were able to remember what happened in previous chapters after so long a wait… That's amazing. Even I have to read my own material to remember what exactly I wrote! I'm very proud of you. Thank you for reviewing again.

_lissy_: Oh thank God someone actually reads the profile thing. I really doubted that people were and that I was pretty much talking to myself! Thank you for reading and reviewing.

_Grimm Sister_: Thank you so very much for your insights, I've been taking them into account. Honestly. I've been looking over so many things in this past chapter (and redoing others) that if you find anything from now on, keep on telling me. I just didn't want to repeat the whole _Peter, Peter Pumpkin Eater_ rhyme because I thought people would catch on easily. Sometimes it bothers me when people go to great lengths to explain things and I got it on the first try, you know? Just a pet peeve. Thank you, though, for the input!

_running out of ink_: Yes I updated! And I did it again! I always like knowing what part people liked reading the most. It helps me set up other chapters. Thank you for reviewing.

_Snuffles_: Thank you for lending me Halle to use in my story. Is she a character of yours? I wasn't sure if you'd written with her or was basing her on yourself. And I always enjoy lengthy reviews (to a point… some just end up looking like an e-mail that never once mention anything to do with Harry Potter!), so if you want to blabber, then I say blabber! Thank you for reviewing.

_Kool-Aid_: Lmao – would this chapter have been lovelier about three months ago? And Remus and Jen were playing footsie side-by-side. Yes, I think I modeled Lily's hair problem with the dilemma of most girls during the muggy days. Thank you for reviewing.

_oobergoober_: And I have no idea what threat you are speaking about either, so we'll leave it at that. Thank you reviewing like always!

_Broken Lies 101_: Thank you for reviewing and welcome to my club of procrastination!

_LadyArwen14_: I'm chuckling, just so you know. Yes I'm sort of like a friend who doesn't call often, eh? Sorry. I'll try to check in more often. I've been twiddling with the idea of getting Sirius a girlfriend, but then I have JK's comments in my head and I just don't know if I could… but I feel rebellious sometimes, so I won't scratch that out. Ok, so it wasn't updated by Christmas, but hey after St. Patrick's Day isn't bad! Do I still get the "sleeping in a hayloft" story? And thank you for your lovely review!

_keyann_: You know I love you, so why should I even bother with a thank you:P And I always fret when you don't reply within a few weeks – like that time when it took you a couple months and I thought you had _died!_ I was actually very scared. Oh yea, I'm trying to make you feel guilty… Though I believe my e-mail has been tardy… Anyway. Thank you for reading and reviewing, my sweet!

_The Snowflake Goddess_: I wouldn't be expecting a proposal anytime soon, that's all I can say. Thank you for reading and reviewing, though!

_Lily Smith_: See, I made everyone's wishes come true! It took me under six months to update :) Hurrah. Thank you for reviewing.

_Beaver Buddy_: Rough stuff. Lol for the possible swarm of bees chasing Flower Potter. That would be quite amusing, but he's nowhere near South America, so there'd be no "killer bees" to worry about! Thanks for the review!

_Witch of the West_: As always, thank you!

_Daugaard-the-best-ever_: Well, I'm not a Peter fan either, but I have to write about him because his story is one of the most influential on the MWPP story. We have to understand why he turned and though I know my version wouldn't be anywhere near JK's, it still has to be said, you know? Thank you for reading and hope you're still with me!

_Pineapple Queen1_: You said how HBP is coming out in seven months in your review… Now it's only four! That's nice to hear, eh? Though I'd prefer seven days turning into four… Ok, I just spent around ten minutes searching through old reviews to find yours before OotP and you didn't even mention the book coming out (and it would have in a month)! Just to remind you, you wrote, "_…few chapters ago, I was probably reviewing and squeeing about book five._" And my last chapter before OotP came out was chapter eight! I've gone up nine chapters in a year and a half! Oh dear… Anyway, thank you for reviewing and all that jazz!

_Tracey_: I wonder how long it'll take you to realise this is updated again… James feeling put out? Yea, in the previous chapters Lily had been focusing on other things other than him, which would upset anyone in love :( Thank you for reviewing!

_snazzysnez_: Hey, thank you for reading and reviewing! It's nice to see people still hoping on the wagon. I'm glad I could make you laugh – which is one of my favourite things to do. Hope you liked this chapter as well!

_ophidia-black_: Thank you very much. Will you be sticking with me for the sequel to this as well?

_rainbow fish_: Lol, your review was sort of everywhere so I don't know what to say! Thank you for it anyways ;)

_irgova_: Well thank you for the fantabulous review! Oh my God – did you know that fantabulous is actually a word? I thought it was just slang, but my Word isn't underlining it… weird. Anyway – thanks!

_DancingPandaa_: I'm happy you have my OC's as your two favourites! That's nice to hear; it means that they're written well. And I don't know where my patience for this story comes from, either! I'm best with writing one-shots (and have a few on FA) because my attention span dwindles after a while… which is why it takes so long to update! Thank you for having enough patience to read through it and hopefully you'll stick by me till the end!

_xSnickersx_: Oh my God, when people compare me to JK… it's surreal. She's the mastermind here; I'm just a little puppet on a string. Thank you for reviewing!

_kiwislushie_: And I love that you love it! Thanks for the review!

Now is where I thank people who reviewed other chapters and TGT. Thank you to: _badbluekit_, _Beaver Buddy_, _Rose Diamond_, _Mrs. Greenleaf_, _LilyEvans13_ and _swizzlestix_.

Thank you everyone for reading, once again, and don't hesitate to tell me if something in the story doesn't match up or there is a huge grammatical error. Or if you just don't like something. But also feel free to tell me otherwise!

If you've been paying attention to where we are in the school year, you will see that the next chapter is the last of this sequel. Graduation is approaching, along with their final days at Hogwarts. We'll enter the third instalment to my series before HBP comes out – I promise!

Happy Springtime!


	18. Leaving With A Toast Of Firewhiskey

We reach the end of Is Just To Love today, my friends. I've written and deleted this chapter many a time. I couldn't remember what I wrote for it four months ago if I tried. It was crap, that's all I know. What I've got here is a good ending to the second instalment of my three-part series.

I hope you all enjoy this and, if you'd be so kind, leave a review to tell me what you think, what you liked and didn't like.

* * *

Back and forth, back and forth… back and forth she went again.

It was making James dizzy.

Lily hadn't stopped pacing and muttering to herself for the better part of five minutes. Though not necessarily a long time, it felt like ages to the observer.

To Lily, it only felt like mere seconds.

Her speech wasn't as refined as she would have liked, but with all the studying she did for her NEWTs she barely fit in enough time to write a good, solid speech. From the look of her boyfriend, slouched with his legs parted widely on a seat and looking haughtily bored, she knew he was just going to make it up as he went.

James picked at a speck of dirt from under one of his nails and sighed. He didn't really write much of a speech, just a few key notes of what to mention. He had practiced it in the shower, during breaks in classes and between NEWT studies. He didn't need to memorize the entire thing. It was all in his head.

Lily had to get this right. If she somehow forgot a point or… or misspoke a word… She closed her eyes for a moment and stilled her pacing. It would be _catastrophic_. Her pacing resumed, eyes open. _… into a broad new world that we have strived so hard to belong to and now finally, it will accept us as fully fledged wizards and witches, ready to take it on._

"From what I heard, it sounds good," James said casually.

Lily looked at him, stilled once again. "Pardon?" she asked. His chin was resting on his knuckles, which rested on one arm of the seat he currently sat on. She frowned. She wasn't saying it out loud.

"You're speaking aloud," he said easily. "I didn't hear most of it, but it sounded good from what I caught."

Lily was speechless for a moment. "I… I wasn't-"

"_'Broad new world… accept us…'_ You were speaking aloud." His blue eyes probed hers from a few feet away. He casually took out his wand, slowly sitting upright, and waved it once. An ottoman scraped and bumped across the stone floor and rested behind her legs.

Lily sat mechanically. "I didn't know I was," she said. They were silent for a moment. Her eyes raked over James' robes. _He looked quite good in them_, was her upside of the day. The male graduates were made to wear beautiful black robes with a sash of their main house colour across their chest and back. The girls wore similar robes, but the sash was tied about their waists. All wore tall peaked black hats. Lily stretched her arms out, elbows on knees, and played with her hands. "I think I've gone barmy."

"It's alright," James told her softly, but with a hint of mischief. "I still love you."

She sent him a shrewd look. "I don't know why you're so calm about all of this. Can't you hear them out there?"

"Of course I can."

And he could, too. All the graduates, most of the professors and multiple parents and close family members were seated in the Great Hall or being seated at that moment. All that stood between them and the masses was a simple wooden door to the side of the staff table – or where it usually stood, since now there was a small stage in its place – and their courage. The small room they sat in was comfortable enough: a small fireplace, a couple paintings and a few old seats were plenty to facilitate the two before they took the stage and gave their graduate speeches.

"What if I mess up?" Lily asked quietly.

James watched her stare at and twist her hands. "Either nobody notices and you continue on or everybody notices and has a good laugh. Either way you're still alive and I still love you."

The final bit caused a huff of a laugh to escape her lungs. The sound of another scraping chair caught her attention and she looked up.

James was dragging his chair the few feet to hers. He stopped before her hands and took them in his. Her turned her palms upward, rested the backs on his palms and ran his thumbs over the sensitive skin. He ran them over her Life Line, Mount of Venus, Mars Negative and Positive and slowly across her Destiny Line.

"Going to tell me my fortune?" Lily asked once again in a quiet voice.

James shook his head. "Just trying to help calm your nerves." He lifted a hand to his mouth and kissed the palm.

Lily's heart started to race with the question she was about to ask him. Her fingers closed over his thumbs and she took a breath. "James?" she asked.

"Yes, love?" he responded.

"Would you-"

A knock on the door interrupted. McGonagall opened the door and poked inside. "Just a couple of minutes now," she said briskly. "Make sure you're both presentable. Potter, fix your sash. Evans, straighten your hat. Headmaster Dumbledore will call you both up; be waiting at the door for when it opens. Evans, you first and Potter behind." She was about to leave, but stopped short. "And try not to fall." McGonagall left and closed the door.

James blinked. "I'm sorry Lily, what were you going to say?"

"I think you should wait at the door," said a voice from one of the paintings.

"Thank you, Violet," James said with a bit of impatience.

Lily was already heading to the door and fixing her hat. James walked up behind her and she turned around to fix his sash.

James took her hands once again. "What is it you wanted to ask me?" he asked.

It was silent outside their room, meaning one thing: Dumbledore had taken the stage.

"Nothing important," Lily said immediately. "Just a bit of silliness."

"Lily…"

"It's nothing," she repeated.

"I want to know."

Lily took a breath. "Don't jump to conclusions or anything but I was just wondering if you'd ever… had you ever… Well, that is to say-"

"He'll be calling you any second."

"_Thank _you, Violet!" James snapped.

"I was just wondering if you'd ever consider marrying me." There. She had said it.

The silence seemed to stretch between them.

James had to collect his thoughts quickly.

"See?" Lily said. "Just a bit of silliness brought on by the stress of the graduation ceremony-"

"Lily, I-"

"_… tradition, the Head Students have both written speeches to sign off yet another year at Hogwarts…_"

"I've thought of it a million times," James blurted.

"Me too," Lily said breathlessly.

They both took a second to look at each other before laughing. Lily put a hand to her mouth. James took it off just as fast and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"I think he's already called you up," Violet said.

"Someday," James said, his eyes alight.

Lily nodded quickly; her grin and light-headedness betrayed her earlier feelings of doubt and worry. She spun around just as the door opened and stepped out to a cheering crowd. She felt James behind her and was immediately reassured. 'One out of the way,' she thought, 'and one more to go today…' She climbed up two steps and onto the stage. James took her hand and they stood side by side, facing the crowd. He bowed and she curtsied.

Dumbledore ushered her first to the podium.

James gave her hand a squeeze and went to take a seat a couple feet back. Lily walked to the centre of the stage and composed herself. One deep breath; in and out, in and out. The cheering died down.

She put a brilliant smile on her face and addressed her audience:

"Hogwarts students, professors, witches and wizards: today has been a day seven years in the making."

"You go, Evans!" Sirius cheered from her left.

Lily didn't have to look at him to know that Jen would hit him or behind her to know that James was grinning. This wouldn't be so bad after all.

"All of us have made it to this point in our lives differently. We all entered Hogwarts with different dreams, different ideas of what to expect while attending and of course, different ideals on how to complete seven years and come out as our best.

"We all had one dream, though. Today is that day; it is that dream…"

The cheering quieted down when James waved a hand. He leaned on the podium, elbows spaced apart and hands clasped.

"But enough about Gryffindor winning the Cup this year…" He cast a cheeky grin to Janna Rosado who in turn sent him a very bad hand gesture. Oddly enough, she was seated next to Slytherin's Captain, Leo Rockshoot, who must have thought the look was for him; his hand signal was much more aggressive.

"As my lovely partner already said, we've all worked hard to get past these seven years. Some of us came from Wizard families; we knew what was ahead of us and to come. Some came from Muggle families and knew no more than what they read in fairy tales.

"Though wherever we came from, we've made it to our Graduation as fully fledged Wizards and Witches and I believe we can all agree that this is something we all saw coming the moment we first loaded the boats at Hogsmeade."

James stood straight again and raked his eyes across the audience. "I'm sure there were times where today seemed impossible, but it's here and it's reality." He threw in his arms out and exclaimed, "We've graduated, guys. Can you believe it?"

Many of the graduates stood and cheered. A few sparks and fireworks were shot high from wands.

James turned to have a seat and saw McGonagall stand imposingly to calm the crowd.

He passed her with a large grin on his face and slid easily into his seat next to Lily. He took her hand and kissed her quickly on the cheek. "That wasn't so difficult," he whispered.

Lily raised a humoured eyebrow. "I could see your legs shaking from back here," she whispered back.

"You wouldn't have seen that, Lily," James said matter-of-factly. He closed his mouth when McGonagall, already seated, silenced him with a look. He leaned towards Lily's ear. "My robes would have hidden it."

Lily grinned and put a finger to her lips. She nodded to where Dumbledore was walking toward the podium.

James leaned back and took a deep breath. The Headmaster was bound to talk about Voldemort, Dark Times and other such things.

"Yes, thank you Ms Evans and Mr Potter," Dumbledore said and half-turned to glance at them. "How about another round of applause?"

The students, professors and parents clapped politely.

"I believe I shall end these speeches on a, ah, different note than that of our Head Boy's." He cast a twinkling eye in James direction. James grinned. "We all know of the terror that awaits us outside these protective walls, I need not have to explain it to you. It litters our newspapers daily and affects each of our lives. There are many choices you, our Graduates, will have to make once you leave this school. Will you continue your schooling elsewhere? Will you move out or even travel great distances? Will you succumb to the evil that knocks on our front door? Will you work against it to help eradicate ourselves of its presence?" Dumbledore gazed upon his audience.

Lily noted that some of the students and many of the parents looked somewhat uncomfortable with the topic of conversation. Dumbledore was being quite obvious with what he was saying and not his usual cryptic self. Perhaps these times called for a more shrewd approach.

"In saying that," the Headmaster continued, "I hope you all think very wisely of the choices you will have to make and their outcome.

"Congratulations on a fine seven years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I wish you all the very best of luck in all of your endeavours!"

There was some polite applause to his short speech and even it only lasted a short while.

"Now," Dumbledore continued, "we have some delicious snacks and drinks at the back tables if you all would like to stay and mingle with each other and your children. Thank you for coming!"

The echo of wooden chairs scraping on stone floor reverberated off the stone walls and wooden rafters above that could not be seen; the sky was full of large white clouds and stopped the sun from shining too heavily upon the Great Hall.

James jumped up, eager to get to his friends, but Lily held him back. She nodded to the professors.

"What?" James mouthed.

"We have to thank them," Lily mouthed back.

James gave her an incredulous look. Finally speaking he said, "I didn't understand any of that."

Lily gave him an impatient look and said, "We have to thank them, James, for all they've done for us these years."

Sighing dramatically, James agreed and together they moved towards the throng of teachers.

Lily led him to McGonagall first. "Professor?" she said.

Stopping her conversation with Sprout, the Professor turned. "Yes, Evans?" she asked.

"James and I," she gestured the two of them, "would like to thank you for all you've done for us these seven years."

"For putting up with so much, especially," James added.

"Your year always kept me on my toes, that's for sure," McGonagall replied with an eyebrow raised.

"You'll miss us, though, won't you?" James asked.

"You know," she said, "I just might." A small smile cracked through her lips.

"This will be one of the last times we see each other, possibly," Lily said. "Unless we ever run into each other in Diagon Alley or the like."

McGonagall narrowed her eyes slightly. "Oh I'm not sure those will be the only places we'll meet up," she said. In a very Dumbledore-cryptic way, she quietly added, "I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of each other than you think."

Lily was confused and James looked worried. "What does that mean?" he asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Potter. Thank you both for seven exciting years. I'll be sure to say goodbye to the others as well-"

"Minerva!" shouted Sirius happily. "Seeing as we're graduated, we can drop all formalities, hm?"

"Not until you're out of this school, Mr Black."

Lily and James manoeuvred through the crowd and now had to search for the other professors they felt it was necessary to talk to.

"I think the person most likely to become Minister For Magic is…" Mel put a finger to her lips and thought for a moment. "Oh! Patrick Boot. Definitely Patrick Boot."

Remus chuckled. "I think that's been his goal since he got accepted into Hogwarts," he said. "And if someone were to oust him?"

Mel continued to think about the answer, but Jen already thought of someone. "Severus Snape, wands down," she said immediately and with a serious face.

They all laughed.

Snape sauntered by, brooding like usual, and they stopped laughing. Through a few strands of greasy black hair, he sneered at them and continued on his way.

They burst out laughing again.

Many of the parents had left by sundown, though some still lingered, much to their children's annoyance. Mr Potter and Mrs Black were still chatting with the professors and Sirius kept throwing them uneasy looks.

"Why are you so worried, Sirius?" Lily asked.

"Hm? Oh, I'm not worried," he said distractedly. Lily looked disbelieving, so he added, "I'm just wondering what they could be talking about."

"Adult stuff," Lily said.

"Voldemort," James said, getting uneasy looks and flinch from Mel and Peter.

"You," Arabella threw in as she entered the group.

Sirius glared at her. "How nice of you to drop by, Figg," he said.

Ara shrugged. "I could only talk to Professor Adams – I mean, Carl – so long before it began looking suspicious." She shrugged again. "Besides, my aunt kept sending me looks."

"Is Janine still here?" Lily asked.

"Nah, left fifteen minutes ago, I think." Arabella toed the stone floor and looked down. "She… she said I got some post back home. From a job-like. An offer."

Every pair of eyes widened.

"A job offer already?" James exclaimed. "From where?"

"There's an old building in Aberdeen for a Wizarding magazine that's just getting started." Arabella took out the parchment from a pocket. She unfolded it and handed it to Mel. "It'll feature interviews with celebrities, Ministry officials and will have articles about new issues in the Wizarding world and such things," she said. "It sounds like a good place to start."

"_The Pensieve_?" Mel read aloud. She skimmed the letter.

"So you're going to do it, then?" Lily asked. "Aberdeen's even more North Scotland than Hogwarts, isn't it?"

James nodded and Ara said, "I'll be close to Carl, too, which will be nice."

"Do you think you two will get back-"

"We hope to," Ara interrupted and gave a significant look that meant the conversation was not to be had until safe in their dormitory from prying ears.

"I don't know how you did it Ara," Lily said. "All year without seeing him outside of, well, you know…"

"I wouldn't have been able to keep my hands off Lily if our situation was like yours," James admitted easily.

Ara's face turned wicked and some colour graced to her cheeks. "What makes you think I did?"

"You didn't!" Mel shouted. Lily and Jen shushed her. "When?" the blonde whispered.

"During the New Year's Ball."

Collective gasps. "There were so many people around that night!"

"You could have gotten caught!"

"You didn't get caught?"

James response evoked a proud smile from Ara. "No we didn't and I just couldn't help myself – did you see how good he looked?" she said.

"Did you see how _you_ looked?" Mel intercepted. "I'm sure it was the other way around."

Ara shrugged once again during the conversation. "Whether I started or he did is moot," she said. "The point is we've talked about it-"

"Back then?"

"Just now?"

Arabella laughed, her face still tinged with pink. Remus and Jen were still awaiting responses. "A week or so ago," she told them.

The girl's mouths dropped. "We didn't know that. You've been so sneaky this year, haven't you?" Mel laughed.

"Maybe."

"What you're telling us then," Sirius said, "is that you're moving even _more_ north of Hogwarts because of a job offer you received, technically, before graduating and will be resuming your relationship with your professor?"

If he hadn't said it in low tones, Ara was sure she would have throttled him. After she punched him. And that after she poisoned him. Through gritted teeth pretending to be a smile, she said, "Yes."

"Excuse us," Jen said, grabbing Arabella's arm. Her other hand leeched onto Lily's. "We have some girl talk to do." Lily grabbed Mel's arm and they were off, stopping only to bid goodbye to Mr Potter and Mrs Black.

"Do you think everyone was surprised we didn't try to blow something up during any part of the evening?" Sirius asked casually.

"I think they were more surprised that we didn't spike the punch, actually," Remus added dryly.

"I think McGonagall still suspects us of something." James nodded in her direction.

While chatting with a few parents, the Transfiguration teacher was subtly examining objects within her vicinity.

"I think we've made her paranoid," Remus said.

"About time," Sirius grumbled. "It's been my goal since I stepped foot in this castle; to think the fruits of my labour took seven years is appalling."

"_Your_ labour?" James repeated. "I believe we all had a part to play."

"Yes, but she's much more nervous of me."

"I wouldn't say Professor McGonagall is nervous of any student particularly, least of all you, Sirius," Remus commented.

"Well, if not nervous than… at least a bit wary of," he said, properly fixing his sash. "That and besides I'm devilishly handsome in this robe."

"I would say you're devilishly _something_, Sirius," Mr Potter said as he seamlessly joined their conversation.

"My son is very handsome," Mrs Black said as she came up and fixed his hair from behind.

Sirius ducked and fixed it himself. He glared and it was obvious he was wondering why they were still there. "Heading home after a long chat with Minerva?" he asked.

Mr Potter raised his eyebrows humorously at Sirius' tone and said, "I learned many a thing of which I did not receive in the post." He left it at that. Well, actually, he couldn't leave it at that. It wasn't his way. "I am just happy that it wasn't _James_ who recited an absurd love poem to old Rosebud." When the boys flushed, Mr Potter continued, "I still remember when she taught _us_ in school, don't you Celica?" He turned to Mrs Black.

She was smiling. "Oh yes, she was quite a nutter." She winked at her son. "Didn't know you fancied her, Sirius."

"Isn't it rather unfair that Peter isn't here to share in our memorable embarrassment?" Remus muttered.

"Yes, where is the boy?" Mr Potter asked. He frowned and looked about. "I was rather hoping to congratulate him, but it seems he scampered off after the ceremony."

"He's been scampering about since fifth year," Sirius said offhandedly with a wave of his hand.

"Perhaps he's gone to show his mother around the grounds," James suggested with a shrug. "They don't talk much; maybe they've actually gotten around to doing so."

"Tell him of my congratulations, will you son?"

"Of course, father," James replied.

Mr Potter clapped him on the shoulder. "See you soon, then."

Mrs Black kissed Sirius on the cheek. "In a few days, Jennifer and you will be helping the House-elves clean out the attic. Come home prepared," she said.

"That is a completely unfair way to start the summer, mum!" Sirius whined.

She raised her eyebrows. "I am enlisting the aid of the elves, Sirius," she said diplomatically. "Would you rather me not?"

"No," he mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"No, mother," he said louder.

She grinned. "I still have it," she said proudly. With a nod to Remus and James, she left with Mr Potter behind her.

The minute they left through the large doors, James shoved Sirius and exclaimed, "Mama's boy!"

"Shove off," he sneered. Quickly, though, the sneer became a grin. "Did you see the way she kept glancing at Moony?" he laughed.

"I did," Remus said.

"I think she has it in for you," James joked. "You've been dating her daughter for nearly two years, I think it's about time the two of you had a sit down."

Though his composure stayed calm and his face impassive, the colour of his face paled. "Have you had a sit down with Lily's father?" he asked.

"Somewhat," James replied cryptically.

"That means no," Sirius laughed. "And honestly, her father is much worse than my mother any day. Good luck, mate."

They started heading out of the Great Hall and decided to take a quick look for Peter on the Map. Sirius took it from his pocket and James brought out his wand and opened his mouth to speak the ten golden words…

But a wrinkled and calloused hand clamped on the length of his wand. Accompanying it was a gruff voice that said, "Gotchya, sonny."

The three boys jerked their heads in the direction of the arm and voice and saw Filch glowering at them smugly.

Their hearts sank for only a fleeting moment.

"Would you mind letting go of my wand?" James asked in a superior voice.

Filch sneered, his yellow teeth crooked, and released it. Before Sirius could pocket the Map fast enough, the caretaker's other hand shot out and grabbed it.

The three boys lunged for it.

"What do we have 'ere?" Filch asked. It was easy to see he was immensely enjoying his time.

"Scrap parchment," Sirius said immediately as James spoke, "Just rubbish."

Remus stayed quiet and tried to look as though their seven years of hard work, blood, sweat and tears was really just scrap parchment that should be thrown in the rubbish bin.

He felt his resolve fail when Filch said easily, "I'll just give it a toss for you then, eh?" He eyed their wary faces.

Usually they were much better at being convincing… but it was their _Map_… their _baby_.

Sirius let out the breath he was holding as a laugh. "You needn't do that, Filch, really. Just… just hand it here and we'll toss it ourselves."

"You've been working awfully hard these past seven years, what with chasing us around and all," James added. "We'll take this small burden from your shoulders-"

Filch's eyes narrowed. "No. No I'll make sure this finds a good, _flaming_ rubbish bin," he said. And with that, he pocketed the Map, turned and limped down the corridor. Mrs. Norris trailed after him, her scruffy tail held high.

The three boys stared after him.

Sirius' mouth was trying to speak, but only helped him look like a fish out of water. Remus' eyes cast about them for a way to get it back and James…

Well, James was the first to speak.

"What in _bleeding_ hell… I mean, did we just – and he honestly _took_… He _took_ our…" He shook his head. "He can't take some random sheet of parchment from us!" he exclaimed suddenly. His eyebrows were drawn together and his face angry. "We weren't doing anything wrong!"

"Technically, I'd say the Map would be considered illegal," Remus said quietly, speaking for the first time.

His two friends rounded on him.

"I don't care what you'd say!" Sirius exclaimed.

Remus gave him a stern look. "What's lost is lost; we're finished school anyway. We'll be gone in a couple of days," he said evenly.

"How can you be so… unemotional?" James asked.

"It'll take time to sink in," Remus replied with a shrug.

"But it was our Map!" Sirius said.

"I was going to give it to my kids," James said sadly.

"I was going to give it to James' kids!" Sirius cried out.

Remus laughed. "What makes you think either of _you_ would have gotten it after school?" he asked.

The other two frowned.

James said, "Well, I always assumed that I-"

"You thought _you'd_ have gotten it?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Well, yes. I am sort of the leader-"

His friend's mouths dropped.

"Our WHAT?"

"You thought you were _what_?"

James bristled. "I am Head Boy, so naturally I am meant to lead."

Remus burst out laughing and Sirius shook his head slowly. "Who found half of those passages during a midnight _doggy romp_?" he asked.

"Who found the other half during a rat's midday scampering?" Remus countered for Peter since the boy wasn't there himself. He paused. Weren't they supposed to be looking for him?

"What'd you do, Thongs?" Sirius asked.

"Other than come up with the whole thing?"

"You did no such thing," Remus interjected quickly. Before to two could respond he added, "Besides, we still need to find Peter." After a moment's pause, when Sirius and James seemed to settle some, he added, "And my name appears first; it would be rightfully mine." As he set off, the other two began the argument again, but followed him anyway.

They had found Peter – in time – beneath a pair of birch trees by the shallow side of the lake. He hadn't heard them coming and was terribly startled when they plopped down around him.

After his heart rate had slowed, Peter welcomed them with a weary smile and shrug to their questions of _why he was here_ and _when did he scuttle off?_

"I've buggered up my life," he told them morosely.

Sirius barked out a laugh, while James sniggered appreciatively.

Remus grinned and said, "I believe what they meant to say was, How could you achieve that so soon after graduation?" He cast a glance to the two black-haired boys across from them.

Peter chewed on his lip. "It's just been a long time coming, that's all," he said slowly.

"Have you seen it coming?" James asked, still with a great deal of mirth attached to his voice.

"Oh Merlin, yes."

"Did you do much to prevent it from happening?" Sirius asked while he stretched out languidly.

Peter thought for a moment. "There were times," he began slowly, choosing his words carefully, "that I was steeled enough to put a stop to it, but it just kept on coming. I lost my resolve more than once."

Remus was frowning, though mostly to himself, with what Peter was saying.

James and Sirius shared a _significant look_.

"Did you actually cheat on Laura back in your relationship?" Sirius asked. James had to hide his laugh behind a hand. "Is that what this is about?"

James shook his head and said, "Doubt it, Padfoot. Wormtail doesn't seem to want to come right out and tell us, anyways."

Three pairs of eyes watched and waited for Peter to either deny or agree to the accusations. He cast his to the dark grass and blew upwards. The fringe of his hair flitted momentarily. "No," he whispered. "I don't."

James clapped him on the back. "Well, if you're not up to talking about it and we've not a damn clue as to what _it_ is, let's agree to disagree on whatever it is that's irrevocably buggered up your life and get on with tonight's celebrations!" He stood suddenly, hands on hips. "I've got a bottle of firewhiskey with our names on it, lads. It calls to us like the moon calls to, well, Moony here." He gestured to Remus who raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Or Moony to the moon, whichever you prefer."

"Subtly in poetry was never your best suit, James," Remus said dryly.

"No kind of poetry is James' best," Sirius added, but stood anyway and nudged Peter with his shoe. "Bad poetry and all, the man is right."

"Let's make sure to lock our dorm, then," Remus said carefully as he too stood.

"I feel like wasting myself away tonight with my friends and a few good shots of firewhiskey," Peter agreed. It took him a moment to look around the starlit grounds until he stood along with his friends.

While they made their way back to the front doors, James shouted, "Onwards to our morning of hangovers!"

...ooooo...

"I swear I never brought this much junk with me to school," Arabella grumbled the morning of the day before they were to leave Hogwarts for good. "I mean, honestly now. Whose is this?" She held up a hot pink tube of magical colour changing lipstick: "_Good to let your wizard know when to back off or lay it on!"_

"I wouldn't put my gold anywhere _near_ that atrocity," Lily said with a disgusted face and tone.

Jen shook her head and shrugged, too immersed in a letter Remus had sent her during Christmas break. It was the sweetest thing she had ever read and hadn't truly thanked him for his concern.

Mel stepped forward; her face flushed, she took it from the brunette's hand. "It was a gift from Gus in sixth year," she said quietly. Ara raised her eyebrows, suggesting that the gift was probably the least romantic thing ever invented in magical territory. "He couldn't tell my moods easily in the beginning, alright? It was a bit of a joke between us," she mumbled.

Lily glanced at the two of them and repressed a smirk.

"You've been in a snippy mood all morning," Arabella observed.

"Sorry if we're not all flying high like you, Bella," Mel shot back.

All movement in the room came to a halt.

"Didn't I say that nickname was never allowed-?"

"Don't get snarky with me, alright?" Mel said evenly. She forcefully dropped the lipstick into her trunk and set about looking for more of her items that lay about the room.

The three other girls shared a worried look.

"Does this have to do with the letter you received this morning?" Lily asked tenderly. She slowly put down a long skirt into her trunk and stepped towards her friend.

"Does what have to do with the letter?" Mel had tried to sound uninterested and upset that Lily had suggested such a thing, but her voice cracked and throat constricted. She slumped onto her bed, leaned back against a post and covered her eyes.

Immediately Lily was at her side with Ara there a second after. Lily knelt on the floor.

"What was in the letter?" Lily asked softly.

"A c-contact that my mum knew offered me a j-job," she sobbed.

Jen stood slowly from her bed and made her way to the others. "How is that bad?" she asked.

Mel heeled her eyes to try and stop them from crying, but it seemed to be no use. "We're all going to move apart," she cried. "Ara will be coming back to Scotland and I'll probably take my job offer because it's so bloody good!" She continued to cry into her hands.

"We'll still correspond regularly and visit each other as often as allowed, Mel," Lily said. "You knew this would happen."

"Where is your job offer?" Jen asked.

"Far," Mel said in a defeated tone.

"How far?"

Her voice came out strained, like it was the first time she had said the place out loud, which it probably was. "_Moscow_."

"Oh sweet Merlin," Ara said before she could stop herself. She clamped a hand over her mouth.

Mel, finally releasing her eyes, waved to Ara and said, "See? I'll be in Russia and nowhere near you three!"

"How close are you to this contact?" Ara asked.

"She was my mum's best friend at Hogwarts, her Maid of Honour, my Godmother-"

"Alright, we get the point," Arabella interrupted.

"You're going to do it, then?" Jen whispered.

Eyes still filled with tears, her fists before her mouth, she nodded.

"Well," Lily said, finding her voice again, "I'm proud of you, Melissa. Don't let us keep you in the way of your dreams."

Her comment evoked sad looks from the others, started new tears from Mel and began some in the other two and herself. Lily stood up and wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"I hate this part of growing up," Ara said sadly. She rubbed Mel's back. "Really, you don't so much grow _up_ as you do _apart_."

Jen gave her a sad smile and said, "You couldn't really ask a child what they'd want to be when they _grew apart_, though, could you?"

Mel rubbed her eyes once more with the back of her hands and used a tissue Lily had Summoned for her to blow her nose. "I'll give that a try in Moscow and tell you how it goes," she said, taking a stab at being uplifting. "We still have a month together, though," she added. "I needn't be there until the middle of July."

"Well, let's not worry about that now. We have more worrisome things at the moment."

"Such as?" Jen asked.

Lily glanced around to find something that should be worrying them. She picked up a tie that she had found under her bed earlier and smelled it. "It this your tie with the lavender scent or mine?" The question was posed at Mel.

"Yours," she said softly. "Mine smells of lilac."

"Oh, right."

"Is this your bag of dungbombs or mine?" Sirius asked to James who was emptying the bathroom of the few belongings he kept in it.

"Probably mine," he called back. "Yours expired a month ago and Wormtail and I had to use them with haste."

"Oh, right." Sirius made sure to lay them carefully on James' bed, lest they explode.

Remus was reclining on his bed, book in hand. He glanced up when Peter approached him. "Yes?"

Peter handed him a comb silently.

Remus frowned. "That isn't mine," he said.

Peter shrugged sheepishly and dropped it onto his bed. "I borrowed it in first year, lost it, found it in fourth year, took it home, lost it, brought it back in sixth year and forgot about it until now," he said.

Remus blinked once, twice. "You can keep it, Peter," he said. He went back to reading.

"Just thought I'd return it," Peter mumbled, but picked it back up anyways.

"Thank you." Remus lifted his eyes momentarily to Peter's retreating back and shook his head.

Dennis Loquart stifled a laugh. "Doubt I'd take it back, either," he said. He ran a hand over his recently shaven head. "I'm heading to the library to check the lost and found," he said to the room. "Anything specific you want me to ask about?"

"Nothing you could find there," Sirius said distractedly. The others knew he meant the Map.

Dennis shrugged and closed his trunk. Moments later he left.

James exited the bathroom with a bottle of shampoo and a couple other items in his arms. He dropped them into his trunk and then added the bag of dungbombs atop with no thought to doing it gently.

Sirius winced and waited for the appropriate explosions and stink to accompany, but neither happened. "You find everything of yours?" he asked, trying not to look at the discord that was his best friend's trunk.

"Pretty much," James replied absently.

"Remus?" The reading boy nodded. "Peter?"

"I have all my things from the bathroom," he said.

"Excellent," said Sirius. "That means the rest is mine by default."

"Wait-" James took out his wand, "I want to make sure." He swished his wand and said, "_Accio anything I've forgotten_."

"That's not going to-"

But it did work, and it silenced Sirius.

A piece of parchment shot out and stopped neatly before James' wand tip. He took it and unfolded the watermarked letter. His face went pale.

"Who's it from?" Peter asked.

Remus lifted his eyes briefly, but immediately brought them back up when he saw the look on his friend's face.

James held it out to Sirius. "It's for you, mate." When Sirius took his time getting across the room, James added more emphasis on his words. "From a _long time ago_."

Sirius took the parchment, but kept his confused eyes on James until he unfolded it. What he saw stopped his breath.

Remus' eyes flickered from one friend to the other. He daren't ask what it was.

"I can't believe you found it using such a shadily spoken spell…" Sirius walked mechanically back to his neat bed and sat down slowly. He took in a shuddering breath and skimmed the last letter his father had ever sent him. The letter he had searched for on returning from Christmas holiday. The letter he had destroyed their dorm over.

James cast a wary eye to his friends, not knowing what else to say.

Sirius folded it on its deeply set folding lines and put it in his pant pocket. "I'm going to go for a bit of a walk," he said, his voice a tone heavier.

They knew he meant to read it over in solitude.

They didn't stop him as he hurried from the dorm and didn't reprimand him slamming the door open or not closing it after he left.

...ooooo...

Lily smiled as she read over the letter again.

_Honestly! I didn't know these flats could come so small…_

_Janine has been a great help, along with you lot. Thank you again, Lily. That nifty (did I just use the word nifty?) box you gave me held so much. I'd have gone mad if I couldn't have brought everything in one box like that!_

_Carl's pretty much decided to move in here as well. It's a horribly big step; you don't need to owl back and tell me about it. But he's only around for these two months before school starts back up and he's left many of his things back at Hogwarts, so it's not like I'm more crowded than I would have been on my own._

_And he keeps my bed warm._

_And yes, you may take that any way you please._

Lily began laughing again. Arabella was very coy with her relationship with Carl Adams. Lily was happy that she'd found someone that suited her well. Her thoughts drifted back to someone Lily always assumed Ara fancied in an on again, off again fashion. She shook her head. Obviously she was over him and was getting on well.

_I think one of you may have taken my favourite quill. I had barely thought of it as we packed, but it's not here, so unless one of the cats_

Here there were a couple of scribbles; hand writing Lily didn't recognise took over.

_Lily Evans, Carl Adams here. It's not just "one of the cats", it's one of the MANY cats. You could have warned me. Blimey, ANYBODY could have warned me!_

There seemed to be a bit more of a struggle and a few nicks on the parchment before Ara's writing came back.

_He loves them. Don't bother with a word he's said._

_Anyway, Carl's made some sort of supper before interrupting our correspondence and he apparently feels that I should make an appearance after his recent assault, so I must be going._

_Much love and many hugs,_

_Arabella_

More sign of a struggle and a hastily written,

_And Carl_

Lily shook her head and put the post down. She leaned back on the headboard of her bed and looked around her cream-painted room. She had sent out a handful of resumes and had only heard back from one so far. They had requested a few _Wizarding_ references, so she had forwarded it and a letter to Hogwarts, asking McGonagall for help, along with Flitwick. She knew they wouldn't be there, but perhaps whoever stayed all year – Hagrid most likely – would be able to send it on to them.

Melissa was leaving in a few short days to Moscow. Ara had been up on the weekend to help pack and would be back the following weekend to accompany them to Mel's new house. She was to take up residence with her godmother, in an upstairs flat of sorts in the woman's house.

Lily knew there would be no reason to try to stop her tears. They would come and she would not be able to do anything about it. The upside to all the moving was that they were able to use magic now and Apparate from one place to another, though they used the Floo to travel long distances they hadn't been before.

Remus was still looking for work, as far as Lily knew. He was staying at his brother's place still and Romulus had gone back to Australia after a short stint back in the London flat. Troy was gone most of the days and some of the nights, so she got letters every few days from Remus, requesting a time for tea or the like. She obliged every time.

Jen and Sirius had spent most of their first few days at home cleaning, the rest relaxing. Neither had sent out much in terms of job applications. By the sounds of it, Mrs Black was hinting at a job search, but the two seemed otherwise oblivious to the idea.

Peter, surprisingly, had found a good job quickly. A contact or a friend of a person who knew his father or mother or something. He was the Junior of a Chief of Something in Some Department in the Ministry. He hadn't explained it well to James and so James' broken explanation was hard to understand. She was happy for him, however. And she was proud.

James had entered Auror training right off the bat. Having worked with his father the summer previously and having his father an Auror, it got him a great deal ahead of the others who were to begin their training as well. He was able to skip a few units and was being tutored by an ex-Auror on the rest of the first year. He would be finished it by September, when he would start his "second year" of Auror training.

Lily still didn't understand how it all worked, but James had grown up with Aurors all his life and knew the basics, at least. He probably knew more than he let on, but it was probably how the Auror business was, so she let it be.

Lily had gotten up to turn off her light when a rather startling _crack_ sounded from behind her. Lily let out a quick scream, thankful Petunia had moved out during her school year and wasn't in the next room, and spun around to face the intruder.

"James!" she hissed.

James grinned sloppily at her. "I think that may have been louder than usual," he stage whispered, indicating his Apparition.

"You think?" she snapped back in a whisper. She listened for her parents, but they must have been fast asleep. "What are you doing here?"

He spread his arms. "I came to tell you I love you," he said easily.

Lily narrowed her eyes and took in his appearance and slight swaying. "You've been drinking, haven't you?" she asked grudgingly. Then it hit her. "This is the Boy's Night Out, isn't it?"

"I haven't been _drinking_, Lily," he said. "I've had a couple of drinks, yes, but not…" He thought for a moment.

Lily waited patiently, her arms crossed. Her foot began to tap and she knew she was losing her cool.

He seemed to be doing some sort of calculation. "Well," he chuckled, "I guess I have been drinking."

Lily rolled her eyes at his great revelation. "Any reason you stopped by?" she asked.

"They dared me to come visit you "at this time of night" and to collect something of yours to prove that I did it," he recited carefully.

Lily stared at him. Even her foot stopped tapping. _What?_

"So I'll just be taking a pair of your knickers and be on my way-" He burst out laughing as he turned to her chest of drawers.

Lily ran to him to stop him from grabbing anything of hers she desperately wouldn't want the others to see. "No," she said, "I'll grab you something."

Anything to get his drunken self out before her father found them.

She searched her desk for something, then ripped off a piece of parchment, bent over and scribbled, _You__ great sacks of firewhiskey-induced gits. He came, he stumbled, he laughed, he left. Happy? – Lily._

As she was writing, James' hand found her bottom and he read aloud as she wrote. "I didn't stumble," he corrected.

Lily turned, handed him the note – thought better of it and put in it pocket – and pat his arm. "Don't splinch yourself on your way back," she said.

"You could always come with me," he said in what should have been a sexy, husky voice. He leaned forwards, his hand on her bottom pulling her closer.

"I'm in my night clothes, James," she said reasonably, looking away from his suggesting face.

"We don't have to go back to The Leaky Cauldron," he whispered into her hair.

She swallowed and slowly pushed him away. "It's Boy's Night Out," she said with difficulty. "It'd be against the rules or something."

He planted a kiss on her cheek, which, despite her wishes, caused her to smile, and said a quick, "Love you," before Disapparating.

James didn't splinch, he was happy to say. And he did say it; loudly. As he re-entered the Cauldron.

There was some cheering on his behalf from a booth in the far corner. He weaved his way around the other patrons and tables before his found his three best mates in the whole world.

"You are my three best mates in the whole world," he told them as he collapsed into a seat beside Remus.

"No James," Remus said, his head being supported by his hands, which were in turn being supported by the table. "_You_ three are my best mates in the whole world. You've done… you've done _so much_ for me, I can't begin to explain…"

"Then don't, Moony!" Sirius exclaimed. He nearly knocked over their pitched of Butterbeer that they used to sooth the aftertaste of the firewhiskey.

Peter collapsed into a fit of laughter.

"Where is the proof, Thongs?" Sirius asked. He focused his eyes – albeit with a bit of difficult – on his friend. "The knickers!"

James opened his hands before him, looked long and hard at his palms and then frowned. Slowly he said, "She didn't trust me…" He thought for a moment. "I think."

"You are a bloody liar," Sirius said.

"No, I'm a liar," Peter mumbled pityingly to himself.

"We all lie." Remus waved the comment off and hit a gentleman behind him. He apologised immediately.

Peter laughed again.

"Wait…" James fished through his pockets. "Aha!" He extracted the folded parchment and handed it to Remus.

Remus waved it off, saying his vision wasn't allowing him to read much at the moment and Peter was wiping the tears from his eyes at the latest thing he found amusing.

Sirius took it, read it over and laughed. "You stumbled?"

"No!"

"You did!" he exclaimed. "It says so right here." He pointed needlessly to the scrap of parchment.

"I don't remember," James said dismissively. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't…" His red-rimmed eyes sparkled. "That means you lot have to take another shot. I completed my dare."

Remus grabbed his arm as he began to hold up three fingers to Tom, the bartender. "If I have to take one more shot, I might be sick all over you, James," he said slowly.

Tom headed over to their table. "Maybe you four should call it a night," he said. "It is a Wednesday after all."

"And a fine one at that!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I'll hail the Knight Bus, if you want," Tom offered understandingly. "I'd rather not have you lot trying to Apparate again."

James looked at Remus' half-sleeping face on the table and nodded.

Tom left and they each put some gold and silver on the table. Sirius and James helped hold up Remus and the four boys left The Leaky Cauldron to find the violent purple Knight Bus awaiting them.

The man waiting for them – So And So with Alliterating Initials – gave them a couple beds and brown paper bags. "Just in case," he had said.

After two drop offs of other passengers and one use of the paper bags, Remus was let off the bus at his brother's London flat.

James was passed out on one of the beds and Peter and Sirius each sat cross-legged on the other bed they had gotten. It rolled across the floor, bumped into the walls and nearly tipped once, but they held on easily enough.

The bus slowed once more and the doors opened. So And So with Alliterating Initials said the street name and Peter got up.

"It was a blast," he said groggily.

Sirius waved him off and flopped back onto what he now considered his bed.

Peter stepped off into the cool, damp night air. The bus shot off with a bang and disappeared around the street corner. The blond boy shuffled up his driveway and then slowly onto the un-kept walkway. Leaves and dried grass crunched under his heavy footfalls as he made his way to the door.

He took out his wand and pointed it at his door. He frowned. Slowly Peter turned to look at the decrepit umbrella tree by the front window.

Sat perched atop the leafless branches was an inky black raven, made to look more sinister by the streetlamp glow reflecting off its dark eyes and shiny feathers.

"Whaddyou want?" he asked it tiredly. He felt as though he might pass out into a long sleep any moment.

The raven merely cocked his head. It held a small letter in its beak.

Peter heaved a sigh and shuffled towards the bird. He reached out a hand, but it dropped it before he could grab it and took off. Its flight blew the parchment from the branches onto the chipped stone steps.

Peter sighed again and bent over to retrieve it. He felt bile rise – he was glad he kept his mouth shut – and grasped the letter tightly. He fought the urge to spit on it and toss it away in the fire.

With slightly trembling fingers, he opened it and read,

_Graduates,_

_It is time. Your powers shall be refined. You will be marked._

A sweat broke out on his forehead and he felt hot and damp in the brisk night. His body itched of something _not pure_. Something not right. He read it again and a shudder ran down his spine and across his limbs, speckling him with goose bumps. He swallowed, folded the parchment and carefully placed it in his pocket.

With an unsteady hand – partially from the letter, partially from the alcohol – he opened the door and stepped inside his mother's house. He turned, stared out at the darkness and felt it begin to fill him up. He closed it eyes and shut the door.

* * *

End Chapter Eighteen. End Is Just To Love.

_Witch of the West_: I think you have your answer to the Ara/Sirius ship. Well, all may not be over… Or I'm just messing with you. Thank you for reviewing, as usual!

_-mystikalolo-_: Oh wow, I updated again! Of course there's a third series to my fan fiction story. The titles have to add up, don't they? ;) And besides, I couldn't have wrapped everything up in a couple chapters if I _tried_. Thank you for reviewing so faithfully.

_Star19_: Lol, it's a good thing you didn't hold your breath, eh? I hope you enjoyed reading and thank you, as always, for reviewing.

_lissy_: Thank for reviewing and reminding me of Voldemort's deeds sneaky letter. I had to go back and read it then to make sure I had it right!

_HeirOfSnake_: 'Fantabulous' is a good compliment any day. Thank you for reviewing

_Beaver Buddy_: I love that you mentioned Harry Potter Puppet Pals. "Bother! Bother! Bother!" That part always sends me into fits of laughter. And Exhibitionist!Dumbledore. He will forever be in my heart. Thank you for reviewing and for your usual random thoughts!

_MelodyManorPP_: Well thank you for coming out and reviewing! It's good to know that there're people still here from the beginning.

_oobergoober_: Please don't make me explain my reasons behind the NEWTS and how I laid it out. It all sounded great in my head at the time – that's all I can remember. I read back now and yes, it's confusing. Perhaps I'll change it in time. Thank you for pointing it out, though. And thank you for always reading and reviewing!

_Lily Smith_: And thank you for the review!

_Seriously Sirius_: I believe you ended the compliments at 'P'. Continue on. And why couldn't Sirius hug you…? –taps finger on mouth- Because I knew that was what you wanted! Muahaha! Thank you, Janna.

_Lady Arwen_: I am happy I asked to hear about the "sleeping in a hayloft" story. It is quite funny and reminds me of my friends and I when we used to go camping. "No forks are clean… I'll eat my KD with a knife!" Thank you for your review and lovely comments.

_Kat44_: Hm… James propose to Lily? Don't know when that's going to happen. ;) Thank you for reviewing!

_Kool Aid_: Oh I'll miss Cecil (Puofleur) as well. He's a fun annoyance to write. Perhaps we'll see him again. You gave a lovely long review and I thank you very much for it!

_swizzlestix_: Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad I could keep you through the chapters, even with the long wait between updates.

_Tracey_: Lmao, and I quote: I think I am about to check out your LJ. Am I? –asks self- Yes. Yes, I am. End quote. And to think, here we are now… Thank you for all your lovely comments, m'dear. You know they're appreciated!

_Mary-Jane Black_: Thank you for review so kindly!

_Snowflake Prongsette_: It's ok. I never remember what I reply to people in the thank you's, just as you guys never remember what you say in your reviews. It's just an ongoing cycle! Thank you for reviewing.

_Princess Pixie Ice_: Thank you very, very much for always reading and taking the time to review!

_running out of ink_: I'm glad to know that Cecil is being enjoyed by my readers. Thank you for reviewing :)

_everblue3_: I'll answer your questions; though I'm sure you don't remember asking them and already know the answers. 1. Yes, I'm still at the Bakery. 2. Yes I am recovered from surgery. 3. Life is still treating me with humour, yes. Would you rather me not try to combine so much into one chapter? ;) I believe I did the same thing for this chapter. I much prefer them this way. This'll pretty much be how the third instalment will turn out. It won't be thirty chapters, I swear. Thank you for coming back, m'love! I love seeing your reviews again.

_Fiery Ace_: Oh there will definitely be a sequel! I couldn't leave all those strings untied, could I? Longer? No, probably not. I have a feeling that the third instalment will be shorter than IJTL. Thank you for reviewing!

_keyann_: Yes, you used to spell it "rawk". Did you used to spell it "kewl", as well? Thankfully, I never went down _that_ path of righteousness. :P I'm happy you approve how I implemented you into your character. It's all your doing, I swear. Thank you for reading, amusing me with stories on LJ and as always – reviewing.

_always-blond_: Thank you for the commitment to read the two stories over three hours! I hope my lack of updating hasn't chased you away. I'm glad you enjoy Sirius so much. He's a blast. Thank you for the, um, random review! Lol. It was fun to read.

_Steph_: Thank you for the lovely review!

_Phelpstwins2hot_: Thank you for your compliments on TGTYEL. Lol, don't know if I'll ever publish anything, but I may at some point in my life. Thanks for reviewing!

_lilmissmolly_: Thank you for the lovely review and hm… Sirius and Arabella? Not looking too bright now, eh?

And thank you to those who read and reviewed TGTYEL: _weboflies_, _Lilyisme_, _starbird290_, _Some Random Reviewer_ and _katiegal_.

So now we've reached the end of Is Just To Love and will be moving on to And Be Loved In Return, which will be the end of our Lily and James ride. You could put me up on Author Alerts if you want to find out when I post the first chapter, or leave me your e-mail address and a quick note saying that you'd like to be on my mailing list to be informed when I update. I'll also post little notes in my Bio about when to expect the first chapter, so if either of the above options you do not like, you can always check there.

Thank you all, once again (lurkers and reviewers alike), from the bottom of my heart for staying with me, reading and letting me know when I've done something incorrectly and what not. It means a lot to me to have each of you here and I hope that you will all join me in the last and final instalment.

Have wonderful summers and I shall see you guys when I post the first chapter of And Be Loved In Return…


End file.
